Life's Unexpected Surprise
by MarsterRoo
Summary: A spell gone wrong, a cheating boyfriend, and a one night stand that changes everything. Can they over come their differences and find happiness together as a family, or will the threats that lie beneath the surface destroy everything? Follows the show through 4x08 then AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my new fic. Big thanks to my beta DangerTaylor.**

**This is based after 4x08 and will be AU from here on out. I have no idea what month or year they are in, in the show. For the sake of this story it is May 2012. **

XXXXX

As if the trip into Richmond hadn't been a complete waste, shopping without your friends just didn't work sometimes, now her car was broken down in the middle of nowhere. This day just wasn't getting any better. Sighing she dug through her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Jamming her fingers into the buttons she pulled up Tyler's number.

"Hey Care, what's up?" Tyler answered after several rings.

"My car broke down, can you come get me?" She grumbled into the phone.

"Oh." Tyler said quietly. "I um, where are you? Have you called a tow truck?" He stumbled.

Biting her lip she tried to shake the odd feeling that he wasn't coming to her aid. It was ridiculous of course he would come. "I'm on 64, and yes I have. They can't be here for a few hours." She replied annoyed. What good was having AAA if you had to wait forever for a tow truck, and she didn't want to wait let alone ride with the strange tow truck guy all the way back to Mystic Falls.

"Care." Tyler started. "Where are you?"

"I'm not far from home maybe thirty miles or so, please come get me." She said her irritation starting to get the best of her. Why wasn't he already on his way? Shouldn't he at least be getting in his car by now?

"I'm kind of in the middle of something Care. Hayley and I just about have Adrian broke of the sire bond..."

"Seriously?" She yelled into the phone cutting him off. Yes, she understood how important this sire bond stuff was for him and Hayley, but she was stranded in the middle of nowhere. Shouldn't she take precedence over the sire bond? Lately they had been spending less and less time together. Yes there was the whole ruse with Klaus to keep up, but still this was unacceptable. Caroline needed Tyler right now, he couldn't take an hour from his mission to come to her rescue? "You can't come get me because you're helping one of your hybrids. You're just going to leave me in the middle of nowhere?"

"Caro…"

Caroline didn't give him a chance to finish before hanging up on him. Taking a few moments to compose herself she picked up her cell phone again and began to look through her contacts of people she could call. Her mom was working, Bonnie was with the creepy professor, Elena was with Damon doing god knows what, Stefan was meeting with an old friend of his about the sire bond, Matt and Jeremy both had their shifts at the grill, and than their was Klaus.

Groaning in defeat she pulled up his contact info, cringing as she distinctly remembered the conversation they had when he'd put his number in her phone. She'd sworn she would never ever call him and here she was doing just that.

"Hello sweetheart." He answered on the first ring, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hi, so here's the thing. My car broke down and I'm stuck. Can you come get me?" Caroline asked despite herself a smile crept across her lips as she heard what sounded like keys jingling and heard his footsteps on the ground.

"Where are you?"

It had barely been fifteen minutes when Klaus's black BMW pulled up next to her car. He gave her a smirk as he got out of the car. Sliding out of the drivers seat, she gave him a small smile. It really was sad that Klaus, her quote un quote enemy, was the one to come and her rescue while her boyfriend who _loved_ her was doing god knows what with Hayley. Not that she was jealous, because she wasn't. How many times did she have to tell herself that before she believed it?

Of course she was jealous, her boyfriend was with a beautiful she-wolf almost 24/7 recently. Who wouldn't be jealous? As much as she would like to believe that nothing was going on, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something. They seemed way to comfortable with each other. Yes they were pretending to be separated, but why did it all seem so real? Tyler hadn't even called her these past few days.

This however was not the time or place to be worrying about her maybe cheating boyfriend. Klaus thought they were really broken up and she needed to keep up the façade so that Tyler and Hayley could free…what's his name…of the sire bond. Lying to Klaus was taking a toll, especially when he was being so nice to her. Unbelievably nice, and what was worse, he was treating her better than her own boyfriend and that bothered her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem love. Why don't you pop the hood let me take a look." He said walking to the front of the car.

"You know how to fix cars?" She asked skeptically.

"Caroline love, I was alive when the car was invented. I may know a thing or two about cars." He replied smugly.

"Well I guess I'll just add mechanic to the list of things you can do." It made sense he was a thousand years old, he was probably well versed in many different things. Her mind started to wander, as she took in the sight of him in his dark grey Henley and dark washed jeans. Shaking her head, because she refused to go there with hi, she opened the car door and reached for the lever to open the hood. Sighing she sat in the drivers seat as he did whatever it was he was going to do, because looking at him right now was not a good idea. He looked way to sexy for his own good. Ugh she should not be thinking about him like that.

"It looks like a lot of your fluids are low. When is the last time you had your car serviced?" He asked wiping the black smudges on his hands onto his pants as he walked toward her.

"I don't know." She shrugged knowing that was a pretty dumb answer. "My dad use to be the one to do that when he came into town." She looked down at the ground as she drug her sandal through the sandy ground. It had only been a few weeks since his death, and it was still hard to talk about. It was in the little moments like this that she remembered all the good things her dad had done for her.

"It's nothing serious sweetheart, but nothing I can fix at the moment." Klaus said looking at her. "Have you called a tow truck?"

"Yeah it will be a few hours."

"Well come on love hop in I'll give you a lift home." Klaus smirked.

XXXXX

As if it wasn't bad enough that her boyfriend had abandoned her on the side of the road, now he wasn't answering his phone. To say she was mad was an understatement more like perturbed, pissed, irate, those were much better words to describe her mood. After dropping her at home, Klaus had been so kind as to lend her his BMW with a smirk and a 'oh don't worry I have others', or course he did. Why did he have to be so perfect, and make her real boyfriend look like an ass at the same time? She really didn't want to delve into the answer to that question afraid of what she might find.

Why was she comparing the two men who were vying for her affections? Tyler was the good, honest, a kind-hearted guy, and Klaus was simply put, the bad guy, the villain who would probably end up hurting her in the end. She was so over the bad boy faze, that had gone out the window after Damon the douche bag Salvatore. Tyler was safe and she could have a safe happy future with him.

Or so she thought. As she approached the barn where Tyler and Hayley were attempting to free all of Klaus's hybrids, she couldn't help but hear...well it sounded like someone was having sex. Caroline had never been one to shy away from anything, but she really didn't want to know what was on the other side of those walls. A part of her wanted to run away and pretend she'd heard nothing, but that wasn't going to happen, because she had to know.

Sucking in a deep breath she rounded the corner and stared into the open barn. Having her suspicions confirmed as she saw Hayley riding her boyfriend, Caroline let out a hurt yelp. Both parties turned to look at her. Tyler stared open mouthed at her as Hayley slowly slid off of him and moved to get a blanket to cover herself. Caroline stared for a few seconds as tears burned the back of her eyes before she turned and ran back to the car.

"Caroline wait." Tyler yelled after her as he fumbled to get his pants around his waist.

"Leave me alone." She snapped as she fumbled to find the car key in her purse.

"I can explain." Tyler said stepping in front of the car. "Whose car is this?"

"Does it matter?" She hissed. She had just walked in on him fucking another girl and he wanted to know whose car she was driving. Seriously?

"I'm sorry Care. I…it just…"

"Save it." She interrupted. "I don't want to know."

"It's not what you think." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh so what, she fell on you and you just happened to be naked?" She asked shrugging out of his grip as she fought to see through the blurry tears.

"I…"

"You're only making it worse. Stop trying to justify what you did Tyler. I just want to know one thing, was this the first time with her or did you lie to me before?" She asked. He owed her this, owed her the truth. He looked away at the tree line and she knew she had her answer. Scoffing in disbelief she got in the car and sped away flinging rocks up at him as she sped away from him.

XXXXX

Caroline slumped down on the couch next to Stefan. They both had been going through the motions all week long. She had at least been making attempts to appear her normal perky self and was finally getting to the point where she was succeeding. The more time that passed the more she thought about her relationship with Tyler. Yes she loved him but had she really been in love with him? She wasn't so sure.

Stefan on the other hand wasn't doing so well. He was one step from falling off the proverbial wagon, and it scared her. Elena was his soul mate, he truly loved her with every fiber of his being and this thing between Damon and Elena was killing him. Yes there was the sire bond, but Elena only had the sire bond because she felt for him as a human. Now those emotions were heightened. She was sired to Damon but in love with him, or that's what Elena thought. Elena had made it clear that she didn't want Damon to leave, and of course he had complied with her wishes.

Caroline was doing everything she could to help comfort Stefan, and wanted to reassure him that everything indeed would be fine, but she wasn't so sure it would be. Elena had made her choice and it wasn't him, no matter how much they both would like to change her mind for her. It wasn't their decision to make.

As much as she disliked Damon, Caroline understood that maybe there was something more to the relationship than just the sire bond. Elena had always cared for Damon and while she still thought it was a mistake, she was trying to understand it all for her friend. That didn't mean that she was giving up on Elena and Stefan rekindling their romance either. In the meantime Caroline needed to do something to cheer him up and get him out of the house.

Standing up she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on let's go out."

"No thanks Caroline." Stefan replied.

"Come on Stefan it's a Friday night, we've been shut in all week. At least go to the grill with me to get something to eat." She said putting her hands on her hips, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. If he wasn't meeting with his mystery friend, he was back here lounging on the couch watching TV. He needed to get out for his own sanity.

"Fine." Stefan sighed after a long moment.

XXXXX

Klaus walked into the grill hoping to find a victim. The sour mood he was in caused him to need to drink from the vein and whether or not the person would live or die still remained unforeseen. He scanned the room when his eyes spotted the pair sitting in the booth.

If it wasn't his two favorite vampires, the woman he desired and the friend he had lost and hoped to someday regain. He would never tell them that though, well at least not Stefan. Surely Caroline had to know he had some sort of feelings for her.

Although after his unexpected visitor this afternoon he was not too happy with Stefan. Removing the dagger from Rebekah had been a bold move. The question was why had he made such a brash move. Perhaps he would go and find out.

"Hello Caroline." He said as he stopped in front of the table smirking at her. She smiled up at him brightly and Stefan just sighed and continued nursing his glass of scotch. "Can I join you?" He asked focusing on Caroline.

"Um sure." She said scooting over for him. "We were just about to order."

"You know the last time I had a meal with you someone got daggered." Stefan said eyeing Klaus and then looking at Caroline.

Caroline gave Klaus a questioning look and he just smiled. "Yes, well you've awoken Rebekah so we can just move past that."

Caroline looked back to Stefan frowning. "Is that who you've been spending all your time with?"

"I was hoping she could help me with the sire bond." He said taking a giant swig from the bottle. "Or might have some more information about the cure."

"Hey." Caroline chided. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that tonight."

"I think I'm just going to go." Stefan said as his eyes drifted to the bar.

"Oh." Caroline said as she looked around Klaus to the bar and saw Damon and Elena sitting on the bar stools, lips locked in a heated kiss. "We could switch spots." She suggested.

"No, I'll see you at home. Are you going to be fine here with him?" He asked his gaze landing on Klaus.

"Yeah." She waved her hand. He was the one who had been drinking not her. Klaus wasn't her first choice of company, but the thought of spending another evening in with Stefan just didn't sound appealing. "I'll see you at home."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, _home?_ When had that happened? "Did I miss something?" Surely they didn't have something going on.

"Stefan has been staying on the couch since Elena moved into the boarding house…with Damon. You know listening to your brother and ex girlfriend have sex is kind of not something you want to do." Caroline sighed.

"Ah. I didn't realize you and Stefan were so close."

"Stefan is a good friend, he was kind of like my mentor when I first turned. If he hadn't helped me I probably wouldn't be here right now. He helped me when I needed help and now I'm helping him." Caroline said quietly.

Interesting that the ripper was the one to teach her about control when she first changed, but he was thrilled to learn it was just friendship between them. She was finally available and giving him a chance, he would hate for someone like Stefan to get in the way of that. "Is that why you are so team Stefan?"

"That's part of it." She said adverting her eyes from him, glancing at the bar. "I don't think Damon is a good choice for her." She whispered, whether because of supernatural hearing or some other reason, he was unsure.

"Why?" He asked out of curiosity. Was it because he was the bad boy, the unsafe choice? This intrigued him as she herself was in kind of a similar situation. Was she just projecting her fears onto Elena and Damon's relationship?

"Well for starters Damon is a man whore who sleeps with just about anyone. He snapped Jeremy's neck without even checking to see if he had his ring on, almost killed Bonnie, almost killed me." Not to mention other things that she certainly wasn't going to tell him, ever. "He lashes out and does stupid things when he gets angry, like sleeping with Rebekah. If you really love someone you don't go out and screw some one else just because things don't go your way." She said reaching for the half full bottle of scotch and taking a swig. "But Elena is my best friend and I want her to be happy so…" She trailed off taking another drink.

Klaus took the bottle from her and took his own sip. "Enough about them, let's talk about you."

Sighing she gave him a look. "Alright." She said drawing the word out.

"I was just wondering about taking you on another date, a real one this time." He said turning to look at her. He was nervous about her answer this wasn't a negotiation this time. They had fun the other weekend and she had called him for help when her car broke down. Maybe he did have a chance.

"I don't think so. I already fulfilled my obligation." She said glaring at him pointedly.

"Come now Caroline. We had fun, didn't we?" She had enjoyed herself he was certain of it.

"Just because you were half way decent doesn't mean you will stay that way. I know how guys like you are, all nice and charming till you get what you want and then it goes downhill from there." She said taking another sip.

"I'm not all _that_ bad."

"You daggered your sister."

Of course she would bring something like that up. He wouldn't expect Caroline to understand Rebekah and his relationship. It was very complex. "So what are you doing after graduation?" He asked changing the subject.

She sat quietly for a moment, studying him as if she was going to call him out on the abrupt subject change. "Hmmm. Not sure about this summer, but college in the fall."

"Is that why you were out of town? To visit colleges?" He asked taking a sip of the scotch noting the bottle was quickly diminishing. "How is your car by the way?"

"No colleges, I was out shopping. My car is fine. Thanks again by the way."

"It was my pleasure love."

"So why'd you dagger your sister?" Caroline asked finishing off the last of the bottle.

They were back to that again sighing in defeat he replied, "If you really want the answer to that we are going to need another bottle." He said waving the empty container in front of her.

They had been talking and laughing idly for at least a few hours when Alec the waiter came up to the table and let them know the Grill was closing. It had been a good evening and thankfully Damon and Elena had left without ever seeing her sitting in the booth with Klaus.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." She said stumbling as she followed him out of the booth.

Klaus reached out and grabbed her to keep her from falling on her butt, and she couldn't help but giggle and then the hiccups began. "At least let me walk you home love." He said his words slurring together.

"I'm not ready to go home yet." She mumbled as she hiccupped again.

"What did you have in mind?"

XXXXX

Caroline groaned as she tried to burrow further into her pillow. It took a moment for her clouded mind to register that her pillow was much to hard to be a pillow. In fact it was warm and moving, gently rising up and down. Her eyes popped open and she closed them again against the offensive light from the window. She groaned as her head felt like it was spinning. How much had she had to drink last night? Why was her head spinning? She was a vampire for goodness sakes. She would worry about that later, first she needed to figure out where she was.

The events of last night slowly came back to her and she quickly sat up with a gasp and looked down at the hybrid next to her. She'd slept with Klaus. A part of her was freaking out a little, the other part kind of wanted to do it again. Sex with Klaus had been…amazing. The shameless, needy Caroline, wanted to stay in bed, but the Caroline who loved her friends knew she had to leave the bed. Preferably before the hybrid woke up.

Quietly she got out of the bed and began fishing for her clothes. Her head was pounding but she was driven by the fact that Klaus could literally wake up at any moment. Last night had been kind of wild; they'd barely even made it to his bed. In fact they hadn't the first time. They'd made it to his room at least, and he'd pressed her up against the door. Oh god she had sex with Klaus more than once. She hit her head with her palm and groaned. Oh what had she been thinking? She hadn't, she had been drunk; they both had been.

To be honest the old insecure Caroline had come out last night. The girl who just wanted someone to notice her and who wanted to be someone's first choice. Klaus made her feel special in a way no one else ever had. Maybe that was the reason she had suggested going to his house to continue drinking. Nobody ever chose her, not Damon, Matt, Tyler, or Stefan. Now Klaus, he wanted her and it felt really nice to have someone lusting after her for once, and not feeling like a consolation prize.

Her gaze flicked down to the sleeping man. His chest was smooth and chiseled and she remembered the way it had felt pressed up against hers, and the scratchy way his stubble had felt as he'd kissed her. They had both been drunk, confiding in each other, finding comfort in each other, obviously a little too much comfort.

She was almost dressed, just needing her shirt and and hopefully she could get out of this house before he woke up. Caroline was thankful he was sleeping so soundly for she really wanted to avoid the awkward morning after conversation with him. Where the hell was her shirt? She thought back to last night. Once they had come inside their coats and clothes had come flying off. It was downstairs next to the couch, and her coat was by the front door. God she hoped nobody else was home. Their shouldn't be, Kol and Elijah had been MIA and Rebekah had her own place now. The last thing she needed was for one of his siblings to catch her doing the walk of shame.

Quietly she made her way down the stairs, stilettos in hand so they wouldn't make noise against the marble floor. Sighing she grabbed her shirt and quickly threw it on, adjusting it before running toward her coat. Just as she was bending over to pick it up the front door opened.

She bit her lip as she slid her jacket on as she saw Rebekah, of course. Of all the originals it had to be her. "Sorry I was just um..." She pointed to the door and walked toward it as she slid her shoes on. "…leaving." She finished lamely. She tried her best to ignore the other girl's stares as she snuck her way to the door.

"What did you do?" She hissed venomously.

"Uh…" Caroline wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. Shouldn't it be pretty obvious what had happened?

"Don't play coy with me Caroline. I know you had something to do with this. What did your friend do?" Rebekah yelled.

"I don't..."

XXXXX

Klaus rolled over reaching out for Caroline, groaning when he realized she wasn't in bed. Sitting up he saw her clothes that had littered the floor were gone. He shouldn't have thought anything would change after last night. What had meant something to him was just a one-night stand to her. Perhaps it was a start to something though, he could only hope.

To his credit it had been her suggestion to come here when the Grill had kicked them out to close for the night, although he had spurred them on by opening another bottle of scotch. At some point they had started to sober up he had quite clear and vivid memories of their third round and a fuzzy recollection of the first two. The night had been good, and she was even more exquisite than he had ever imagined.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline screamed.

Jumping out of bed and ignoring the throbbing pain in his head he found his pants and quickly pulled them on. He wanted to speed downstairs but he seemed to be moving in slow motion. Something seemed off wrong.

He stopped on the top of the stairs as he saw Rebekah who had...it took him a moment to process the blood trickling down Caroline's hand. "Rebekah, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded as he continued his way down the stairs. He honestly felt like he might throw up from the pain in his head, which was odd but he proceeded anyways.

"Look." Rebekah said holding up Caroline's hand.

"You attacked my guest I see that. Why?" He growled as he took in the small cut on Caroline's hand.

"It's not healing Nik." Rebekah glared. "We're human."

"What?" He and Caroline asked at the same time.

Caroline wrenched her hand free from Rebekah's grip only to have Klaus grab it to inspect it. He waited for the alluring smell of her blood to trigger his blood lust, knowing she probably tasted divine. Nothing happened. Blood continued to roll down her hand and drip to the floor. She really wasn't healing, and he really didn't feel the urge to drink from her.

"Why aren't you healing?" He growled his grip tightening around her slender wrist. Had this been another trick so her friends could kill him? Caroline wouldn't stoop so low as to use her body would she?

"I don't know." She said still staring at her hand in shock.

Klaus studied her for a long moment trying to see if she was being honest or not. He could see the panic and confusion evident on her face, and came to the conclusion she had no idea what was going on. Last night hadn't been a ruse to distract him. It had been real. That little bit of knowledge made him feel better. He could almost ignore the fact that she had been sneaking out of the house when Rebekah had attacked her.

Caroline felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Her head was pounding, Klaus was yelling, and Rebekah was staring daggers at her. She just wanted to crawl under a blanket and die. No more one night stands for her they did not end well.

"When did this happen?" Klaus asked his voice angry but not as loud.

"Last night. I suppose you were to occupied with this twit to notice." Rebekah sneered. She had been hoping Nik would come to her so they could find out what was going on together. Despite everything, she loved and missed her brother. Instead he'd been to busy screwing Caroline to realize anything was wrong.

"Mind your manners Bekah." Klaus growled.

"We're human Nik, do you not care?" Rebekah screamed hitting her thighs with her hands in exasperation.

"Of Course I care." Klaus snapped grabbing Rebekah's shoulders roughly. "Tell me what happened."

"She did this. Her and her friends did this to us…"

"Enough Bekah." Klaus yelled. Caroline hadn't done this she wouldn't. At least he hoped that she wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't, would she? She had looked sincere earlier, like she had no idea what was going on. Doubt once again clouded him. He needed to figure out what was going on but he needed his sister to stop screaming in his face and get rid of the pounding in his head first.

"Or what? You'll snap my neck again? Dagger me? Go ahead Nik do it. If Stefan hadn't of pulled the dagger out of me I'd be dead now. Like for real dead." Rebekah screamed at him as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Calm down Bekah you're making a spectacle of yourself." Klaus sighed rubbing his head. He just needed a minute to think. This had to be a nightmare or something. They couldn't really be human. His eyes flicked to Caroline's hand again and his anger bubbled up to the surface.

"Calm down. I could be dead Nik and you're telling me to calm down. You were so busy fucking this …"

"Mind your tongue." Klaus snapped as he pushed Rebekah into the wall and slammed his fists on both sides of her. Anger surged in him at her insults of Caroline, and she wasn't answering the questions that actually mattered. "When did this happen and how did you find out?" He demanded as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Caroline slowly backed away from the fighting siblings. This situation was rapidly deteriorating, even more than it already had. She really just wanted to get out of this house with a shred of her dignity left. Klaus and Rebekah were now yelling at each other and she was glad that they were both distracted.

Slipping out into the cool morning air she breathed a sigh of relief, until she realized her car wasn't out front. Groaning and putting her face in her palms she started walking down the driveway. She could still hear them shouting from the open doorway, and there was no way she would be going back in that house again. Ever. Her head was pounding and her feet would no doubt be sore it was going to be a long walk home.

**A/N: Interested to hear your thoughts please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. I can't believe all the support for this story so far thank you everyone for reading, following and reviewing.**

Caroline tip toed into her house, thankful that her mom's car was gone. As if sleeping with Klaus wasn't bad enough, having to explain to her mom why she was strolling in at eight in the morning wearing what she wore yesterday would be the final blow. Klaus was just all wrong for her, they were complete opposites, a relationship would never work. One of them would completely lose themselves to the other if they got involved.

A rustling sound in the front room made her swallow and mentally prepare, Stefan was up and she would have to face him. She tried to avoid his stare, but couldn't help to look up and meet his questioning eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." She said before he could even ask.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. Are you okay?" He sighed after a long moment.

"It's not your fault." She tried to reassure him and it wasn't like she was an insecure person who had just wanted some attention. She wasn't that girl anymore because she had worked long and hard to become a better person. It took her a moment to realize he was still staring at her. "I feel like my head is going to explode. Please tell me you know what happened." She said throwing herself down in the arm chair rubbing her head.

"I don't know. I can't get a hold of Elena or Damon. Bonnie's phone is turned off and Rebekah nor Klaus for that matter are answering." Stefan said shifting uneasily.

"Rebekah is with Klaus, they don't know what happened either. I mean this is weird. Are we really...human?" Caroline asked hopeful. Was it permanent? She had so many questions rushing through her now human brain.

"I wish I knew Care." Stefan said going into the kitchen when he came back out he was carrying a white bottle and a cup of water. "Here." He offered her two pills.

"Thanks." She said before she sipped the water and threw back the Tylenol. "Never thought I'd be taking these again."

"Klaus and Rebekah were affected too?"

"Yeah." Caroline held her hand up. "Rebekah thought it fitting to attack me to prove to her brother what was going on. She thinks that I…that we had something to do with it. You have no idea how awful my morning has been and I think I'm a better person then to go behind their backs like that. Don't you agree?" She asked quietly. Klaus had looked like he'd considered it for a moment. He didn't think she'd slept with him so they could pull off whatever this was that was happening did he? Caroline wasn't sure what she'd been thinking last night, but she wasn't the kind of girl who used her body to get things she wanted. She had done stupid things for attention in the past, but she would never go as far as sex.

"No, I'm sure Rebekah's probably as freaked out about this as the next person. I'm sure whatever happened last night, Klaus knows that you weren't just distracting him." Stefan said trying to reassure her. If Klaus had thought she betrayed him, she probably wouldn't be alive having this conversation with Stefan.

"Can we keep the whole sleeping with Klaus thing between us please?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Just promise me you'll be careful. The originals are very conflicted individuals." Stefan warned.

"Oh I noticed that this morning." Caroline said shivering as she remembered the fight between Klaus and Rebekah. "And what happened with Klaus, it is a one time thing, not happening again, ever."

Klaus was charming and nice to her, but she had done the whole bad boy thing with Damon and there was no way she was going down that road again. They always started out sweet and charming and then just snapped into a different person. It probably wouldn't be an issue any way, he had gotten what he wanted all along; he would leave her alone now. A part of her would miss his persistence and attention, but it was for the better. Klaus was all wrong for her.

"Ok, well let's get you dressed and find out what is going on." Stefan said patting her leg. Caroline gave him a weak smile, thankful that he wasn't judging or asking her a ton of questions.

XXXXX

"Here." Rebekah said dropping the brown sack on his bed and crossing her arms across her chest. "I think this is what you need."

"You think?" Klaus growled. His mood wasn't improving. Not only had he woke up to find out someone had done a spell that seemed to be affecting the entire vampire population, including all of his siblings, but he had a pounding a headache that only seemed to be getting worse. Caroline had snuck out during his earlier argument with Rebekah and that is not how he wanted the morning after to play out. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but not that.

"Well what do I know Nik, I've never taken medicine before." Rebekah glared. "You should just be thankful I got it for you." Her brother growled at her as she started tapping her foot impatiently and then shrugged. "What, I would think you'd want to hurry up and take that so we can find out what is going on. Not that it will help with your mood. You're stuck on ass hole today."

"Still going on about me daggering you." He said rolling his eyes as he read the labels on the bottle. He had only been human for a few short hours and already hated it.

"Oh, shut it Nik." Rebekah snapped.

Glaring he took a few of the pills and stood up ignoring the pain and dizziness. He had more important things to deal with than a stupid hangover. "Let's pay a visit to the witch." The Bennett girl had been tapping into the darker elements lately, no doubt she had something to do with this.

XXXXX

After Caroline was able to shower and dress, they were thankfully able to reach Damon and Elena. Next was Bonnie. Surely she had some idea of what was going on. However they were still unable to get a hold of her and went to her house. After several minutes of knocking and no one answering, Caroline was starting to get worried for her friend. This wasn't like Bonnie at all.

Bonnie's absence was doing little to calm the situation. Each passing moment seemed to put everyone more on edge because they had no idea what was going on. Damon was pacing back and forth in the yard, Elena and Caroline looked helplessly at each other, and Stefan just shook his head as he continued to pound on the door. Caroline hugged herself as she bit her lip concern for her friend flooding her. Where was Bonnie?

"I'm telling you she's with the creepy professor." Damon said as they stood outside of Bonnie's house. "Something isn't right with him."

"I'm sure this is just an accident." Elena said trying to diffuse the situation, but she looked just as nervous as the rest as she chewed on her fingernails.

"You don't turn the entire vampire race human by accident Elena." Damon said as he continued to wear a hole in the lawn.

"She's still not answering." Caroline said shoving her cell phone back in her pocket. All things aside it wasn't like Bonnie to not answer her phone or be at home at nine in the morning. She just hoped her friend was safe.

"Great." Damon muttered as Tyler pulled up with Hayley.

"You're not answering your phone." Tyler said glaring at Caroline.

Yes she'd been ignoring his calls this morning just not having the will to talk to him. Things were stressful enough without having to deal with him. Tyler had tried to talk to her several times in school, but she was thankful they only had one class together. Avoiding him had been fairly easy, burning the image of Tyler and Hayley out of her head not so much.

"Gee I wonder why she wouldn't be taking your calls." Elena retorted.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he walked up the path to the house ignoring Elena's comment.

"When we know something, we will let you know." Stefan said as he walked down the stairs.

"Some of my pack members are missing. Is Klaus human as well?" Tyler asked his jaw set.

Caroline met Tyler's dark eyes already knowing what he was thinking. He wouldn't really try to kill Klaus would he? Was it even possible? Klaus couldn't die; she didn't want him to. Where was this coming from?

"Look now is not the time to be making rash decisions." Stefan said folding his arms across his body.

"Wait if we have a chance to kill Klaus…" Elena looked around at all of them, "…shouldn't we take it?"

"All of the hybrids that broke the sire bond are missing. That doesn't seem like a coincidence to you?" Tyler asked backing up as he took Hayley's hand. "If we have a chance to take him down, I'm doing it."

"Wait you can't just kill him." Caroline yelled incredulously. This wasn't happening. They couldn't kill Klaus, they just couldn't. It was wrong. She wasn't sure why she felt the sudden urge to protect him, but she did. Caroline didn't even want to begin to think of the reasons why he should be kept alive, because chances were she wasn't going to like them.

"Why?" Hayley asked rolling her eyes.

"Because we don't know what's going on. Maybe you don't care because you aren't a part of his blood line." Caroline snapped looking at Hayley. Yes this was a legitimate reason she told herself. "The rest of us are, or maybe you've forgotten that if an original dies so does their entire blood line." She said looking at Tyler.

"I'll take those odds." Damon smirked. "Klaus could be lying."

"No Caroline is right. We need to think this through." Stefan said. "We don't know what's going on and it isn't worth the risk."

"How do you know this isn't some load of crap they've told you to keep you from killing him?" Hayley asked.

"Because we've seen it happen before." Elena said stepping up and linking her arm with Caroline's. "I was there when Finn died and saw Sage die, she just…died for no other reason. It's not a load of crap. You kill Klaus and we could all be dead within an hour."

XXXXX

"Nik I don't think this is a good idea." Rebekah said shifting nervously in her seat. It appeared the witch had visitors at her home, quite a few at that. All familiar faces and none that he was worried about. One face stood out amongst the rest, Caroline, the beautiful blonde who had evaded him this morning. He wanted a chance to speak to her about last night, but this wasn't the time.

The crowd didn't bother him. He might not be a hybrid right now, but he was still a werewolf and stronger than most. Klaus was still the alpha male. He would not back down just because Tyler, his she-wolf, and the Salvatore's were here. Klaus was still over a thousand years old he was older and stronger than they could imagine. "Relax Bekah, I'm just going to talk." He smirked at her.

Rebekah gave him a weary look and mumbled something under her breath before she followed him out of the car. Despite everything he knew that Rebekah would still have his back if he needed her, and perhaps Caroline and Stefan. They were both rational. He also hoped that with them being human it would subdue them, at least a little.

"Klaus." Tyler said turning to him.

"Hello mate." He said as he sauntered up the walk.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked hands on her hips.

Oh how he would love to smack that look right off her face. But he wouldn't start anything, at least not yet. "I imagine the same thing you are."

"Bonnie's not here." Stefan said annoyance evident.

"Professor McCreepy is written all over this." Damon said.

"No, he's helping her, she's not even using magic anymore." Elena said. "What did she call it Care?" She asked looking to Caroline.

"Uh ex….ex…." Caroline said thinking and looking anywhere but him as she tried to find the word.

"Expression." Klaus finished for her, eyebrow raised as she finally met his eyes. He could tell he was right by the look in her eyes. This day just got worse. If the witch was dealing with that kind of magic, if you could call it that, there was no telling what was going on. He ground his teeth in annoyance and hit the mail box sending it flying off it's stand and landing several feet away. The pain in his hand burned and it was an unfamiliar feeling, as it didn't immediately heal. The pain reminded him of why he was here; he needed to get answers.

"Yeah." Caroline said meeting his eyes. "She said it's not…"

"Whoa wait a second. Bonnie's been practicing Expression." Stefan said putting a hand on Caroline's shoulder. The move didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. They were just friends he reminded himself. It still bothered him that another man was touching her and he wanted to rip Stefan's hand off of her and break it. But really he just needed to get a hold of himself.

"Yeah. Why?" Caroline said turning to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's only the darkest form of magic around. Witches don't even call it magic." Rebekah replied. "We should leave Nik." She said turning to him. He could feel the tension in the atmosphere but he wasn't going to back down.

"You expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with this?" Tyler asked glaring at Klaus his jaw set.

"Why would I want to be human?" He spat out taking a intimidating step toward Tyler. That really was a dumb question. Obviously Tyler wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

"You did this." Hayley accused standing her ground, eyes defiant.

"He didn't do this." Caroline yelled rolling her eyes. Of course she knew he hadn't done it, she'd been with him all night.

"How do you know Blondie?" Damon asked staring at her.

"Because Caroline and I were with Klaus last night." Stefan responded. The thankful look Caroline gave him didn't go unnoticed. So she had told him, but didn't want other people to know of her indiscretion. It angered Klaus that she seemed to be ashamed of their little tryst.

A part of him knew this morning had been less than ideal, and they had hooked up while drunk, which wouldn't have been his first choice, but it had happened to fast. He only hoped that he had another chance with her. The other part of him, his more animalistic part, was offended that she was rejecting him. That she was hiding their coupling from her friends. Last night had meant something to him, and she was acting as if it meant nothing at all. He ground his teeth to the point of pain. But first they needed to figure out what was going on, then he would deal with Caroline.

"Doing what?" Elena asked.

"Looking into the cure." Stefan replied.

"I still think you had a part in this" Tyler said stepping forward. "Twelve hybrids are missing, the twelve hybrids that are unsired. Doesn't sound like to much of a coincidence to me." He said pushing Klaus.

That was the last draw. The second Tyler dared to touch him it was over for him. Klaus's reflexes were still supernaturally fast being part wolf. He jerked Tyler to him twisting his arm at an unnatural angle spinning him and forcing the boy to his knees in submission. "Let us make no mistakes who is the strongest person here, shall we?" He hissed as he wrenched his arm even tighter almost to the point of dislocation.

"That's enough Klaus." Stefan said quietly. "This isn't solving anything."

"Did you say twelve hybrids?" Damon asked finger on his lips thinking.

Klaus gave Tyler a hard shove knocking him to the ground as he released him. "Twelve hybrids?" He asked looking at Tyler. There was something about the number twelve that seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it at the moment.

"Yes twelve." Hayley replied crossing her arms.

"Twelve is a bad number." Damon sighed.

"Okay somebody please explain what is going on." Elena replied.

"Expression is the darkest of black magic." Rebekah started. She knew a thing or two about magic, she use to be a witch. Her mother had dabbled into the darker arts when she made them vampires. Everything was beginning to make sense to her as she began to piece it all together. "It isn't even considered magic to some. Basically one taps into it by making sacrifices human or otherwise. The twelve hybrids I'm sure are dead and whatever spell Bonnie did explains why we are human."

"Is it permanent?" Elena asked a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I doubt it." Rebekah sighed the same hope burning inside her. She would love to be human again, to have a nice normal human life. It wasn't meant to be though. "If there were a way to make us mortal my mother would have done it when she was trying to kill us. Esther was one of the most powerful witches, if she couldn't find a way to make us human I doubt there is one. My guess is this is temporary. A side effect of whatever spell they did. I'd be more concerned about what spell they did, why they did it, then this side effect." Rebekah answered honestly.

"I'm guessing you don't know how long we will be stuck like this?" Klaus asked his voice dripping with annoyance.

"No." Rebekah sighed. "It could be a day, a week, I don't know. I suggest we contact our friends in the witch community. They should be able to give us more definitive answers."

"We need to find Bonnie." Caroline said looking at Elena.

"Yes we do." Damon glared.

XXXXX

"What can you tell me?" Klaus yelled as he paced back and forth the floorboards creaking beneath him. He was getting irritated with the riddles she kept spouting off. Esmeralda was one of the oldest witch's he knew and one of the few he would say he almost trusted. He didn't trust anyone completely though.

"A great darkness has been unleashed. His name is Silas, he has been reborn." She said frowning as she squinted her eyes tighter. "This is pure evil it will hurt anything and anyone it comes into contact with. He is without soul without humanity. Your condition is a temporary side effect to the spell. The effects are already wearing off. There is..." She paused opening her eyes.

"There is what?" He snapped slamming his fists on the table.

"You will find help in the most unexpected way. There is a light in the darkness. Hope." She said studying him.

"What?" He snarled gripping the table tightly.

"All will be revealed soon enough Niklaus." She said knowingly.

"You know how much I dislike riddles Esmeralda." He said through clenched teeth.

"You will get your answers soon enough Niklaus. There is always a balance." She smiled before getting up from the table and walking away.

XXXXX

"No, no, no, it's suppose to be over here." Caroline snapped as she walked hurriedly across the gymnasium. What did people not understand about the center? There were two palm trees and than the table was suppose to be in the middle. It wasn't really that hard of a concept.

Preparing for prom was a good distraction from the events that were going on. Two weeks had passed since the night that shall not be mentioned and she was more nervous about seeing Klaus again than she was about this spell gone awry. Being human again had it's ups and downs. The nicest part was not having to drink blood anymore. That was the least of her problems though. Bonnie had disappeared, as well as Professor Shane.

As much as she hated to say it, Damon was right about him being creepy. Whatever happened had everything to do with Professor Shane, she could only hope her friend wasn't being hurt in the process. Everything she heard about this magic wasn't good and only made her and Elena worry more. It would be nice to just see Bonnie so she could lay all her fears to rest. Unfortunately, despite her mother's, Damon, and Stefan's best efforts they had turned up zero clues as to Bonnie's whereabouts.

Planning for prom was helping her forget all her worries and not having the originals in town, who had left after the disaster, helped ease Caroline's nerves. She wasn't sure where they had gone and tried to tell herself she didn't care. Klaus hadn't said anything about their one night stand and to be honest it hurt a little. She had gone from the user to the usee. It shouldn't bother her, but it did.

There had been something tender and passionate about the way he had been with her. Most of the night was still a blur to her, but there were several images and feelings that kept resurfacing. The most annoying being the way he had felt inside of her, or the feel of his warm lips on her flesh and how he'd growled out her name as he'd followed her into bliss. The thought of it alone made chills run down her entire body.

Shaking the thoughts away she returned to work planning the prom, thankful that the _help_ had left for the day. It was just so much easier to do it herself anyways. "Are we sure we should be having another school dance?" Elena asked as she came in carrying table cloths. "Our track record hasn't been the greatest."

"This is our last school dance, and it is going to be epic." Caroline vowed. It better be.

"It will be epic now that I'm back." Rebekah said holding up a strand of white lights and eyeing it.

"Rebekah." Elena sighed.

Rebekah flashed in front of them at vamp speed a smirk on her face. "I see you're both still human."

"And your not." Caroline snapped.

"Nope." Rebekah said popping the P. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you Caroline, I want to get back in my brother's good graces." She smiled before she grabbed Elena and whooshed out of the room.

Caroline gasped as her hair flew in front of her face and the previously occupied space in front of her was now empty. She had an idea of what Rebekah was going to do, but there wasn't much Caroline could do about it, still being human and all. Swallowing she found her cell phone and called Stefan, they were all still human, but they would figure out someway to help Elena.

XXXXX

Caroline sucked in a deep breath and let it out; breathe, she just needed to breathe. She shouldn't be so nervous about seeing Klaus again. She'd gotten him out of her system and could only assume that he had done the same. That is all anyone ever wanted her for anyways, at least now it was over and done with. They could be two adults about this. She was here for Elena anyways and not a booty call. Sex with Klaus was phenomenal but not something she would be doing again. Ever.

Swallowing she pressed the button and heard the chime ring throughout the house. Klaus bait once again. Damon and Stefan thought this was their best bet to get Elena back, she wasn't so sure, but as humans they didn't have much else of a choice. Biting her lip she intertwined her fingers and played with them nervously as she heard footsteps approaching.

Her heart fluttered faster as Klaus opened the door a smirk on his face, and his jeans and well fitting Henley accenting the body that had brought her much pleasure only a few short weeks ago. She would love to say that she didn't find him attractive, that her heart wasn't doing the maraca because of him, but that would be a lie. Klaus freaking Mikaelson turned her on, and she wanted him again. Bad Caroline…but maybe…no, just no.

"Hello love." He smiled.

She sucked in a deep breath hoping that he would mistake her rapidly beating heart for nervousness or fear rather than what it really was. She wanted him even more now than she had before. Their drunken tryst only whetting her appetite. She needed to stop thinking about it. "So here's the thing Klaus, your sister kidnapped Elena, and I was hoping you would help me get her back."

Klaus frowned and seemed to be thinking about this for a moment before he smiled. "I'm fairly confident she isn't going to kill Elena. She's been trying to win back my affections."

"Well I don't see why. You snapped her neck and daggered her, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Caroline pointed out, her voice coming out a lot stronger than she thought possible. This was what she needed, to remind herself of the bad things he did, which was why even great sex couldn't make a relationship. He would only end up hurting her in the end.

Klaus laughed. "We have our spats, she always comes around." He studied her as his smile fell. "Is that all you came here for?"

"Why else would I be here?" She asked looking everywhere but him.

Klaus didn't miss the way her heart continued to speed up. It was nice that she was human he could gauge her reaction more than when she was a vampire. Vampire's hearts beat, but at such a slow pace you had to really pay attention to it to catch any variations. "I think you know why love."

"About that…it was um…nice, we were drunk, but you knew that, and uh we won't be doing that again." She babbled out.

"It was nice?" He smirked. She hadn't called it a mistake and that gave him hope, even if she was turning him down presently. He would love to spend some time with her sober. It seemed drinking was their thing, and he didn't like that.

"Look now that we've gotten that…curiosity out of the way, we can just move on." She said biting her lip. His eyes flicked to her lips remembering the feel of her lips on his.

"And if I don't want to move on?" He asked leaning into her enjoying the steadily increasing rhythm of her heart that met him. Despite what she said he had an effect on her.

"Can we please not do this?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Well you and I would never work, ever." She said adamantly.

"Won't know until you try." He smirked.

"Well I'm not trying so I guess we won't know." Caroline snapped. "Now I'm here to talk about Elena."

"Now why should I help you, when I'm sure Rebekah is trying to right her wrongs?" He asked. Rebekah had been trying to get back on his good side for the past two weeks. Despite their disagreements she always came around and tried to make him happy. They both desperately sought for the one thing they had never had, acceptance, even among each other.

Klaus assumed she'd kidnapped the doppelganger to collect her blood and he had every intention to check in on his little sister anyway. He wanted as much blood as possible to create more hybrids. It was fortunate that the spell seemed to be returning individuals to their prior states at different times. He just hoped he could collect a lot of Elena's blood in the process. From what the witch had said he was going to need his hybrids.

"Never mind. This was a mistake." She said as she huffed and turned on her heels to leave.

He moved faster and stopped just in front of the door causing her to pull up short, her blonde hair bouncing in her face as she stopped abruptly in front of him. "Come on love, I'm just asking for a chance."

"Well help me get Elena and then we'll talk." Caroline said meeting his eyes. She really did like to test his resolve. It was infuriating yet intriguing at the same time. "And just so we're clear I'm not agreeing to anything but talking."

"Of course not love." He smirked. He wouldn't expect anything else from her. Talking was quite sufficient. "I expect you and I to have a nice friendly talk after I get Elena back. Perhaps you'll even let me take you out again."

Caroline frowned and gave him a pointed look before walking past him. Klaus knew he had an effect on her; he just needed to figure out how to get her to stop fighting what was already there between them. This was a whole new feeling for him. Klaus wasn't use to earning someone's affections, it would be worth it, but it was testing his resolve.

**A/N: Reviews are love please let me know your thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta Klauslove.**

Caroline took one last look around the gym making sure that it was all set for the prom tomorrow night. It would be there last high school dance. In a few short weeks her high school life would be over, it was hard to believe. Where had the time gone?

"Do you want to go to the grill and get something to eat?" Caroline asked as she fixed a center piece so it was actually in the center of the table.

"Can't." Elena sighed. "I have to go give my daily donation."

"This isn't healthy Elena." Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus had been forcing Elena to give blood donations every day. It was sick, and there wasn't anything anyone could do. Rebekah and Klaus were the only vampires at the moment. They were defenseless.

"Well, we don't know when we're going to turn back into vampires, I think they're trying to get as much blood as possible. I don't like it, but I have to admit this whole Silas thing kind of freaks me out." Elena said as she sat in a chair.

"Yeah, but you can't keep giving blood every day." Caroline replied shaking her head.

"He gives me vampire blood so I'm good as new for the next day." Elena replied with a fake smile. "There isn't anything anyone can do. We're all still human, and they aren't hurting anyone."

"For how much longer? This waiting to be a vampire again is annoying. How does it even happen anyway?" Caroline asked frustrated. They were literally helpless to stop Klaus and Rebekah from taking Elena's blood. With the four of them still human and the vervain supply still depleted they couldn't put up much of a fight.

"I have no idea." Elena sighed.

"I can't believe were going to prom and Bonnie's going to miss it." Caroline said sitting down in the chair beside Elena. This whole thing was just messed up. It was like Bonnie and Professor Shane, had vanished off the face of the earth. Klaus was using Elena like a blood bank again. Everything was just going downhill.

"We're going to find her." Elena said confidently.

"That we are." Klaus said as he came into the room. Caroline couldn't help the heat that raced through her at his voice. She refused to meet his eyes, or even look at him. Every time she did she was reminded of what had happened between them. "Kol is looking for her at the moment."

"He's not going to hurt her is he?" Elena asked warily.

"No." Klaus smirked. "She is quite the powerful little witch, it would be best for us to keep her alive. I am hoping that there will be enough of her left to tell us what her and this professor has been doing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked looking at the table cloth. It had been just over two weeks, and she still felt horribly uncomfortable around him. She really needed to get a grip. It didn't help that he looked at her with even more lust than he'd had before.

"Expression is very dark love. If she's tapped into it, she is liable to not be the same girl you know." Klaus explained.

Caroline shared a glance with Elena who looked just as unnerved by this as her. In a way she was glad to know that the originals were searching for Bonnie, but Kol's reputation was just as bad as Klaus's. What if he did harm Bonnie? What if Klaus was right and there wasn't anything left to save?

"I'm going to go get my things." Elena said standing up she looked between the two of them before walking out of the gym.

"It looks nice in here." Klaus commented looking around. "Do you have a date?"

Caroline looked up at him surprised. Of course he looked good in his fitted shirt and light jeans. "Actually I do." She didn't, but she would find someone, anyone before she took him with her. They were not dating, ever.

"Whom?"

"That really isn't your business." Caroline snapped back as she stood up and started walking to the doors. She sighed as he fell in step behind her.

"Will you at least save me a dance?"

Caroline turned on her heel and glared at him. "You're coming?"

"Well. seeing that the history of dances at this school isn't exactly the best, I've agreed to chaperone." Klaus smiled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." This was great, just great. As if running into him around town wasn't bad enough, now he would be at prom. He would probably wear a suit and look amazing, and she shouldn't care how he looked. It didn't matter what he wore she reminded herself.

XXXXX

**Prom**

"Thanks again for coming." Caroline smiled as Matt danced with her. She'd cornered him at the grill yesterday and practically begged him to be her date. Stefan was doing better with the Damon and Elena coupling, but she didn't want to add salt to the wound by asking him. Caroline was just thankful that Tyler and Hayley hadn't showed up.

"This is fun Care." Matt smiled, though he seemed a little uneasy.

"You don't look like you're having much fun." Caroline replied lifting her eyebrow.

Matt laughed nervously. "Well, I'm trying to decide which one is going to come over here first. Klaus or Rebekah?" Matt whispered. "They both look murderous."

Caroline turned them so she could see what he was talking about. "Oh." Klaus stood with his hands fisted at his sides, an angry glare on his face. Caroline quickly looked away when she met his eyes. Her heart picked up a few beats as she looked away, she hated how affected she still was by him. Of course he looked hot in his black suit and cream colored top. The attraction had definitely gotten worse since they'd slept together. Rebekah's angry glare caught her attention next, she stood near the punch bowl arms crossed glaring as well.

"I think she's just mad because I told her no." Matt said sheepishly.

Caroline gave him a small smile, telling an original no was not an easy feat. "I bet she didn't take it well."

"Not really, I think she is an ok girl, but I just can't do the whole vampire thing." Matt said looking at the floor.

Caroline nodded in understanding, it made her feel better that he couldn't be with Rebekah either. He had broken up with her because of the vampire thing, or at least that's what he had said, maybe it was the real reason. Matt was the only person who hadn't been affected by the supernatural elements, she really hoped he could stay that way.

"Mind if I cut in?" Rebekah asked with a smile on her face as she looked at Caroline. Caroline was about to say no, when Matt spoke up.

"It's ok." Matt said to her, a tight lipped smile on his face.

Klaus followed Caroline over to the punch bowl. She looked ravishing in her red one shoulder dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was down and wavy, cascading down her back. He watched as she used the ladle to get some of the punch. "You know that's spiked right?" Several boys had thought they were being conspicuous about half an hour ago, he of course didn't care if the humans got drunk it made them taste better.

She turned on her heel to face him shaking her head. "Some chaperone you are?"

"What can I say?' He smirked.

"If I'm going to be nice to you than I'm going to need this." She said taking a sip.

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time we drank together?" He asked taking the cup from her and setting it down. "I'd rather enjoy your company sober." As much as he had enjoyed their drunken tryst he really did want to spend time with her sober. No more accidents, when they got together next time it wouldn't be alcohol induced. Their drunken one night stand gave him hope that maybe he did stand a chance. He just needed to prove himself to her. He could now be certain that they shared a physical attraction; it was just getting her to connect with him that posed a problem.

He saw her flush and she looked away. "That's not happening again." She hissed.

"I just want to dance Caroline." He said holding out his hand. Did she not realize that he wanted so much more than sex from her? Just talking to her was enough for him; he wanted to get to know her, before they went down that road, again.

"Then will you leave me alone?" She asked warily, looking at his hand and then up to his eyes.

"Probably not." He smirked. Leaving her alone was the last thing on his mind, especially when she was wearing that. Although she could probably wear anything and still look great in it.

"I already slept with you, what more do you want?" She whispered, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Just the enjoyment of your company." He replied honestly. Klaus had never met anyone like Caroline in his thousand years, to say he was infatuated by her was an understatement. Their drunken tryst had only made him more intrigued by her.

A frown graced her features as she thought about it. "Fine." She said sighing, her warm hand slid into his as he led her to the dance floor, a smile spread across his face in triumph. He rested his hand on the small of her back as she put her hands on his shoulders reluctantly. She let out a startled gasp as he pulled her even closer, their bodies only inches apart.

"Why'd you bring Matt Donovan as your date?" He asked. Was she trying to rekindle something with her ex? He knew that he was jealous and being possessive, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of another man touching her infuriated him.

"Matt is my friend, neither of us had dates." She said looking past him. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Just curious why you would bring an ex as your date?" He said watching her.

"Well someone else asked me, but I don't date guys who hurt my friends." She said meeting his eyes.

"Elena and I have come to a mutual understanding." He replied. It had been a friendly discussion. He had agreed to protect her friends and family for the rest of their lives in exchange for her blood to create more hybrids. Considering that most of her friends were supernatural and immortal that was quite a long period of time, a very generous offer he thought.

"That doesn't make it ok. You're still taking people and forcing them to do your bidding." Caroline replied her cheeks flushing with her anger.

"It's not my fault I've been supernaturally blessed with a sire bond to my hybrids." Klaus shrugged. It was just pure luck. The pain of transitioning was unbearable, they were grateful to him for not having to endure it anymore. He couldn't help that.

"No, but you could release them." She snapped her blue eyes full of fire. That was one of the things he liked about her, her fire.

"Why? My hybrids were better off being sired to me than being led to their slaughter because they were unsired." He said quietly. This was not going the right way; he should put a stop to the arguing before their anger got the better of them. "Let's not fight Caroline." He said looking at her, her blue eyes met his and he saw her breath hitch as they made a connection. They were so close her warm breath against his lips; it wouldn't take much to close the distance.

"I can't do this." Caroline said as she brushed past him and hurried to the doors.

Klaus turned and watched her retreat out of the gym angered and frustrated. They had, had a moment and now she was running away again. She had been right, they had already slept together, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to spend time with her. He did enjoy her company. Caroline challenged him, spoke to him without fear, she was so good natured and full of light, but at the same time innocent, and not grasping her true potential.

XXXXX

**Three weeks later**

Caroline came downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs causing her mouth to instantly water. Curious she walked into the kitchen, her mom was sitting at the table as Stefan worked at the stove preparing breakfast. She couldn't help but wonder what had changed to make him so domestic.

"Morning, honey." Her mom smiled.

"Hi." She said, her eyes shifting to Stefan. "This is a nice surprise."

"Yeah well, I figure I've been broody way too much. You two have been nice enough to put up with me, I might as well say thank you." Stefan said as he sat two plates on the table.

"It's also the start of your last week of school." Liz said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Caroline still was a little uncertain with the sudden change of character. It wasn't like him. "Did you find something?"

"No." Stefan sighed. "But I've decided to give up the venue. If Elena is still in love with him and we are human for the moment, maybe it's real." Stefan said quietly.

Caroline would rather prefer that Elena was still acting on the sire bond, but Stefan did make a point. Not to mention, Elena had fought against the sire bond before. As much as she wanted Stefan and Elena to be, maybe it just wasn't meant to happen. Pushing Stefan when he was ready to move on wouldn't help anyone.

"Maybe." Caroline conceded. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Rebekah would it?" He had been spending a lot of time with her, and they did have a history.

"Rebekah and I are just friends." Stefan replied, but she could practically hear the, for now on the end of that sentence.

"So do you guys have any prank or anything planned for the last week of school?" Liz asked breaking the silence.

"Mom." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Even if we did, we wouldn't tell you."

Liz shrugged. "Just thought I would ask. Don't get into trouble, you can't compel your way out of it right now."

Stefan was half way to the table when he froze. The plate in his hand began to shake and his eyes glazed over. "Stefan?" Caroline asked nervously. He just stood there for a long moment before blinking his eyes. "Stefan?" She said again.

Stefan dropped his plate and backed away breathing heavily as his fangs began to protrude, and black veins spread across his temples. Before Caroline or her mom could move he flashed out the back door and was gone. It looked like her days of being human were quickly diminishing.

XXXXX

**Three days later**

Caroline couldn't believe it was the last day of school, as seniors they got out of school a few days earlier than the lower classmen. She met Elena at her locker for the last time, her arms empty having turned in all her books. "I can't believe this is it." She said leaning against the locker looking up and down the halls reminiscing.

"You've been waiting for this day since freshman year." Elena teased.

"I know and it's here, and it's bittersweet." Caroline said feeling overly emotional. This wasn't how she had thought it would be. They were supposed to be a trio, not a duo.

"Oh, I hate to break up the moment, but we have somewhere to be." Rebekah said, stopping in front of them.

"Can't you give her one day off?" Caroline snapped.

"No, I can't. Too bad Nik isn't here, you'd have a lot better luck sweet talking him." Rebekah sneered. "I still don't know what he sees in you, obviously not a challenge."

Caroline rolled her eyes and avoided Elena's questioning look, it'd been a few weeks, maybe she should just come clean about it. Sure Stefan knew, but it wasn't like she could talk to him about it, Elena she could talk to. It was just that she would judge her and the last thing she wanted was to explain herself.

"Maybe it's because I'm nice." She retorted. And she was a challenge damn it. She'd slept with him once drunk, and hadn't since, that's why he was still after her, drunk sex didn't count. Although she had to admit she was a little curious about sober sex with him. What she remembered of their drunken encounter was still pretty hot. Stop thinking about sex Caroline. Get a grip.

"Hmm." Rebekah sighed. "Come on Elena lets go, Nik wants as much of your blood as possible before you become undead again."

Caroline gave Elena a sympathetic look. She had continued her deal with Klaus in exchange for everyone's safety before and after they transitioned back to vampires. To say that any of them were happy about the situation was another thing. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do.

XXXXX

**Graduation Day**

"I don't get it, Rebekah moved here half way through the year and she hasn't been here half the days that were in session, why is she giving a speech?" Caroline asked as Rebekah walked across the stage to the podium. It was unseasonably hot for mid-June and the last thing she wanted was to have to listen to Rebekah talk forever.

"She probably compelled someone." Elena said.

"My mom is still working on the vervain supply; she really needs to hurry up." Caroline sighed as Rebekah started her speech. Things would be better once the town vervain stash was replenished. Why had Pastor Young, the vampire hating council member blow up the vervain to? Or himself for that matter?

"I heard she is having a party at her place again." Elena said.

"Well we won't be going." Caroline replied rolling her eyes. "I'm too tired anyway. I'll be glad when graduation is over, all this hype has worn me out." Just within the past week she'd been dragging. It didn't matter what time she went to bed or got up she was exhausted. It was really taking a toll on her.

"Feel like you could use a nice relaxing vacation?" Elena smiled.

"Yes." Caroline nodded. That actually sounded perfect. A chance to get away and relax was just the thing she needed.

"I have a surprise for you." Elena smiled. "Damon gave me my graduation present earlier this morning, it's a trip to New York, for me and you."

"What?" Caroline said excited. She'd always wanted to go to New York. "Seriously?" It would really just be the two of them? No boys or vampires or crazy chaotic life?

"Yeah, you and me for two weeks." Elena smiled. "And we leave next weekend."

"That sounds amazing." Caroline said hugging Elena. She didn't care that they were getting dirty looks from their peers. How good could Rebekah's speech really be? As excited as she was to go to New York, she couldn't help but think of Bonnie, where she was, what she was doing, was she ok?

"Klaus said something about Bonnie yesterday." Elena said as if reading her mind. "There was another massacre in Cabo a few days ago. Twelve villagers, he thinks it was Bonnie and Professor Shane. Kol left some hybrids in search of them so he could come here for the graduation."

"So all the originals are here?" Caroline asked, she wanted to turn around and look, but refrained. She hadn't seen Klaus since prom, and just the thought of him made her heart race. There was an undeniable connection between them, and it bothered her. She wasn't exactly sure what his angle was, but she still wasn't entirely convinced his intentions were entirely legit. Why her? Nobody ever picked her, nobody. Then there was the whole lifestyle choices, they might both be vampires, well part vampires, but their beliefs were as different as night and day. They could never work.

"This is it." Elena whispered loudly as everyone began clapping at Rebekah's speech. "We're finally graduating."

"I'm glad our last names are so close together." Caroline said, sitting up a little straighter as names began to be called.

XXXXX

Caroline hugged her mom outside of the grill. Her mom had taken the morning off for the graduation, but hadn't been able to get the whole day off. For such a small town it certainly did have its problems, especially with the supernatural presence. "I'm so proud of you honey." Her mom said, unshed tears welling in her eyes.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled happily.

"I'll see you tonight, and don't forget breakfast in the morning." Liz said. They were having a celebratory breakfast at her favorite restaurant tomorrow morning. "Don't get into trouble tonight." Liz warned.

"I'll be fine mom." Caroline laughed. To be honest just hanging out with her friends was enough for her. Caroline Forbes was all done with drinking, and never ever doing the one night stand again. Friends and then home to bed, she was exhausted.

Caroline walked into the grill and quickly found her friends at the large wrap around booth. She slid in next to Stefan, giving him a small smile. This was one of the first times him, Elena, and Damon had been together in a long time. It was awkward to say the least. Caroline was in no short supply of her own awkward moments.

Klaus and his siblings were at the bar drinking. She quickly averted her eyes as he looked at her. Avoiding him was so much easier when he wasn't in town. It was also easier to not think about him and that night, when she didn't constantly see him. It was a night she would really rather forget, and one that he obviously didn't want to.

The waitress came back setting their drinks in front of them. Caroline took a sip of her coke and instantly gagged. It was just carbonated water, coughing her stomach suddenly felt queasy, probably from the heat and now this awful taste. "I'll be right back." She mumbled quickly as her body suddenly felt very heated. It had been a long time since she had gotten sick, but that wasn't a feeling you forgot, she just wanted to get to the bathroom.

Klaus saw Caroline get up and quickly made his way over to her. He was closer to the bathroom than she was and was able to cut her off. They hadn't spoken in a few weeks, not since she'd walked out of prom. He'd left town to find some new hybrids, and to consult Esmeralda again. Now that he was back he wanted to congratulate her, and to have just a few minutes to talk to the beautiful blonde whom he was so enamored with.

"Hello, love." He said stepping in front of her effectively blocking her path.

"Ugh." She whimpered. "Please move."

"I just wanted to talk to you." He smirked.

"Now isn't the time." She said glaring at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked noticing the chalky white complexion of her skin. She didn't look well.

"Get out of my way." She said as she pushed him out of her way and all but ran into the bathroom, a few seconds later he heard her get sick.

Swallowing, he contemplated going in and checking on her or waiting for her to make sure she was ok. He had been human for close to two agonizing weeks, and had hated every minute of it. Klaus could only imagine how Caroline must feel right now. He just hoped that she was ok. Surely this was a perfectly human thing to do, still he would feel a lot better when she was a vampire and not as fragile as she was now.

The sound of water running brought his attention back to the bathroom door. It ran for what seemed forever, before it was shut off, and several minutes later Caroline finally emerged.

She rolled her eyes as she saw him and sighed. "Tell me you haven't been standing here the whole time."

"Are you ok?" He asked, she looked better, her complexion was normal and her cheeks a nice pinkish color.

"Yes." She said crossing her arms. "I've been in the sun all morning, it's hot outside, and then my coke was just carbon water no syrup, I'm fine now. Can you leave me alone?"

Klaus smirked. "Now what would be the point in that?"

"What do you want Klaus?" She asked warily.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." He said as he heard approaching footsteps. It appeared that he wasn't going to get a chance to speak with her now. He gave her one final glance to make sure she really was ok now, and she appeared to be fine.

"Hey Care, you ok?" Elena asked as she approached them in the hall.

"Yeah." Caroline said as she pushed past him to head back to their table. He heard Elena question what that was about and heard Caroline mumble back that he was her crazy original hybrid stalker.

XXXXX

**A week and a half later, New York City**

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Elena asked as they dropped their mountain of bags on the hotel room floor.

"I'm kind of tired." Caroline said, and she felt it. She was exhausted it seemed like she got more and more tired every day. Was it possible to have a sleep disorder?

"You've been really tired lately. Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Caroline said she felt fine. She was just exhausted. "I've just been stressing about when we're going to turn back you know, it could be any day now."

"We have blood bags in the fridge just in case." Elena nodded.

"I just…it's been nice being human again." Caroline admitted. "I mean it sucks when you bump into something and get hurt, but not having to worry about finding blood or losing control has been great."

"You have great control Care." Elena said. "Come on, let's go out and party, take your mind off things."

"Ok." Caroline smiled.

XXXXX

"Care wake up." Elena said as she jumped on her bed. "We have our spa appointment in an hour and then Broadway tonight. Plus you need to feed."

"Ugh, what time is it?" Caroline asked glancing at the alarm clock on the end table. The illuminating red lights read 3pm. They'd gotten in a little after two last night, had she really slept that long? She felt like she could go back to sleep for another few hours.

"Come on Care, we're vampires again." Elena smiled as she flashed to the other end of the room and back to prove her point.

She didn't feel like a vampire, she felt utterly and pathetically human and exhausted. Pushing herself up she pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Elena who had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You're still human." Elena whispered backing away quickly as veins spread across her face. She closed her eyes taking in slow controlled breaths. "I'm sorry." She said opening her eyes letting out a long breath. "I just wasn't expecting you to have a pulse."

"It's ok." Caroline said thankful Elena had regained control.

"I thought we would have been vampires together. This doesn't make sense though; Klaus said that the vampires were returning back to vampires chronologically. Why are you still human if I'm a vampire?"

"I don't know." Caroline replied, something wasn't right. She should be a vampire now. Maybe something was wrong with her, or what if she was sick? Not wanting to worry Elena she plastered a smile on her face. "I'm sure it's fine."

XXXXX

**Mystic Falls**

Klaus smirked as he saw Stefan waiting for him in his living room. "To what do I owe this honor?" He asked as he went to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Sheriff Forbes got a hit on Bonnie's picture." Stefan said handing over a manila folder. "Have you had any other luck?"

Klaus took the folder and looked through the papers this could be a lead, Kol was back looking for Bonnie, and if memory served his location and the location here were very close together. He took out his phone and texted the information to his brother.

"Kol is close by." He offered.

"Well you're just a wealth of knowledge." Stefan replied sarcastically.

"When I have something I will let you know." Klaus replied. "When do Caroline and Elena get home?" He asked glaring at Stefan. He'd agreed to let Elena go on this little vacation for Caroline's benefit, but hated that she had been gone for nearly two weeks. His supply of blood was good, and he'd hoped this would help to gain him some favor. Plus, he still had the cure to find, and that would solve all his problems.

"This weekend." Stefan said studying him. "Leave Caroline alone."

Klaus chuckled, that wasn't going to happen. "I appreciate the big brotherly protection you offer her, but I'm not going to hurt her."

"I don't know what game you're playing, but leave her out of it. She's a good person, and I don't want to see her get hurt." Stefan said.

Klaus glared at Stefan, if it had been anyone else they would be dead by now, he didn't take orders. Stefan was a friend, or use to be, and hopefully would be again one day. Caroline was too special to walk away from, his intentions toward her were pure. There was no ulterior motive. The problem was getting her to see that.

He also had another problem. Caroline was still human, and Elena wasn't. His hybrid had informed him of this the other day. According to Madison, Caroline was fine and Elena was controlling her urges. The hybrid had strict orders to remain unseen by the two, and was merely there to make sure that nothing happened to them.

To make matters worse Esmeralda had been even more cryptic about Caroline. All will be revealed soon, there is a reason she is still human. Of course she hadn't specified what that reason was. Or when it would be revealed. If she wasn't the oldest must trustworthy witch he knew he would have threatened and possibly killed her for her insolence, but with everything happening, her abilities were still needed.

XXXXX

**New York City**

"Well I think we've done almost everything." Caroline said as she collapsed onto the couch. Now that she was down, she was fairly certain that moving was no longer an option.

"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow." Elena said falling down next to her.

Their final day had consisted of The Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, shopping, and Central Park. They'd gotten up at the crack of dawn and were just now strolling in at almost midnight. Check out was at noon and it was an eight hour drive home, tomorrow would be just as long a day.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I would love to just stay here." Caroline said pulling her knees up into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It'll be nice to see Damon again." Elena mused.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "How is that going?"

"Good." Elena smiled. "I just I've always been drawn to him, and now that I've stopped fighting it, it just feels so right."

"Do you think they've had any luck with Bonnie yet?" Caroline asked. She was happy for her friend, but the last thing she wanted was to listen to her gush about how perfect Damon and hers relationship was.

"Damon said your mom found something and Stefan gave the info to Klaus." Elena sighed.

"So we're actually working with him now?" Caroline scoffed. When had they stopped being enemies and started working together. The more they worked together the more time she would have to spend with him, and that didn't do anything to help with her infatuation. Space was what she needed, but somehow she just kept getting drawn back in.

"Whatever is going on is bigger than the originals; I don't think we should ignore that." Elena replied.

XXXXX

**Three days later, Mystic Grill**

"Ugh, could you be any more pathetic?" Rebekah hissed.

Klaus turned his attention to his sister, his jaw set. Had it been that obvious he was staring at Caroline, again. "What?" He asked feigning innocence.

"I don't get it Nik, you already fucked her, why are you still chasing her around like a lovesick puppy?" Rebekah said quietly, there wasn't anger or malice in her voice more curiosity. What could he say? He didn't know what to say. He was drawn to her, wanted her. It bothered him that Rebekah knew the effect Caroline had on him. "You're being too pushy. Stop looking." she snapped as his eyes trailed her to the bathroom.

"And what do you know about it?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Seeing as I'm the only one of us who has ever been in a relationship, maybe you should listen to me." Rebekah smiled.

He swallowed at how well his sister knew him. She knew he wanted a relationship, or something more with Caroline, was she actually offering her help. "Why would you help me with Caroline you don't even like her?"

"I'm interested in finding out what she has that has you so enamored." Rebekah replied. "So if you excuse me, I'll go talk to her, but you have to stop hovering."

"Bekah." He warned.

"Relax Nik, I'm not stupid enough to hurt Caroline." Rebekah replied. "And stop lurking, it's creepy."

"What are you going to do?" Klaus asked refusing to move.

"I'm just going to talk to her." Rebekah smiled. "Now go home."

Klaus stayed planted in his spot and just glared. He wasn't about to take orders from his little sister. He could do this on his own.

"Fine, have it your way." Rebekah said standing and heading toward the bathroom before he could stop her.

XXXXX

Caroline dried her hands on the towel and fixed her hair in the mirror. She'd just finished having lunch with her mom, who had been catching her up on everything she had missed while on vacation. Caroline had also told her mom about her and Elena's trip. They had had a nice lunch, and she was glad that they were getting even closer. This past year had been great for their relationship; she couldn't remember a time that her mother and her had ever gotten along this well.

Caroline turned toward the door as it opened and let out a slow breath as Rebekah walked through. They stared at each other for a long moment, Rebekah effectively blocking the doorway.

"Excuse me." Caroline said trying to go around, but the other blonde refused to move, her hazel eyes piercing her. "What?" Caroline huffed crossing her arms irritated.

"Just trying to see why Nik is so taken with you." Rebekah said her eyes raking up and down Caroline, causing her to feel self-conscious.

"I'm really not in the mood." Caroline snapped.

"You know I've never seen him pursue a girl after he fucked them, you should be flattered."

"Well, when you put it like that." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"I meant that as a complement." Rebekah sighed. "You should give him a chance."

Caroline frowned, was she serious? "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Caroline replied.

They were silent for several moments. Rebekah furrowed her brows as she continued to stare at her. Taking a step forward her eyes widened. "Oh my god." She gasped.

"What?" Caroline asked startled by her outburst.

"Oh my god." Rebekah repeated in a whisper. Caroline threw her hands up in despair wishing the other girl would enlighten her. "I can hear it." She whispered so low Caroline barely heard her.

"Hear what?" Caroline asked her voice shaking slightly. There was something very unnerving about the way Rebekah was looking at her right now.

"The heartbeat." Rebekah said her eyes wide.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing. Next chapter we find out what is happening with Caroline. I'm pretty sure most of you can guess. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers. Picking up right where we left off hope you enjoy.**

"Heartbeat?" Caroline said taking a step back confused and slightly afraid.

"You're not a vampire, because you're pregnant." Rebekah whispered. "I can hear the heartbeat."

"What?" Caroline said suddenly feeling trapped and like she couldn't breathe. She forced deep breaths in as she looked at Rebekah. Was this some sort of twisted joke? "I can't be pregnant." She said finally finding her voice. "I haven't been with anyone in a few months" Her face went red as she remembered her last encounter. "Since…your brother. Vampire's can't get pregnant." She said trying to reassure herself. They couldn't it wasn't possible.

"No, they can't. But the night you and Nik...is the same night we became human." Rebekah said her eyes on Caroline's stomach.

"That was like two months ago." Caroline said as she sat down on the cool tile floor. "That would mean that...no." She refused to believe it. She was not pregnant. Pregnant women were sick, and moody, and tired. She'd only been overly tired, that didn't mean she was pregnant. Rebekah was wrong. Her being tired was just from the craziness of prom, graduation, and to much partying in New York.

"Caroline, I can hear it, it makes sense why you're still human and everyone else is a vampire again." Rebekah said gently kneeling beside her. "It's natures way of keeping a balance."

"I need to take a test." Caroline said shakily. She would take a pregnancy test and than it would be fine. It would come back negative and she could smack Rebekah for this sick prank. What if she was right? What if she really was pregnant? "I need to take a test." She repeated. If for no other reason than her own peace of mind. She wasn't pregnant, it just wasn't possible. But she was human now, and what if Rebekah was right? She needed to take a test.

XXXXX

Caroline followed Rebekah into her house she couldn't stop shaking the anticipation was killing her. She was only eighteen, to young to be a mother. Her fate had been decided a little over a year ago when Katherine had smothered her to death. She would never be a mother, and now, no it just wasn't possible. It had been a little over eight weeks since her and Klaus had slept together. Other than being tired she felt fine, pregnant women got sick. She was just tired but not pregnant.

"Here's the bathroom." Rebekah said opening the door for her. "I'll give you a few minutes." She said walking back out into the hall and into another room.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath and took the test out of the bag. She hadn't even been able to buy her own test, Rebekah had bought it for her; further proof she was in no way ready for any of this. Shaking she took the test out and read the directions, it should be simple enough, but she didn't want to screw it up. Take test after first day of missed period, she read. Hmm guess they didn't have vampires in mind when they wrote out the directions. After reading the directions three times she did the test and set it on the bathroom counter. She'd barely even set it down before results started to appear in the windows. Well at least she didn't have to wait the two to three minutes.

_Wait isn't that the...pregnant symbol? Oh my god._

Caroline let out a foreboding groan and gripped onto the counter for support. She was pregnant. She repeated that in her head over and over again. How was this even possible? What were the chances of the timing being perfectly aligned between turning human and her sexual encounter with Klaus? Could she do this? And oh my god Klaus was the father.

"Caroline?" Rebekah said knocking. "How's it going in there?"

"Not good." She whispered as she opened the door letting the blonde original in.

Rebekah looked at Caroline who appeared to be completely freaking out. Comfort and caring was such a foreign emotion for any Mikaelson, yet she felt like she should at least do something. But what? Awkwardly she walked to Caroline and gave her a loose hug; all the while not knowing if this was the right thing to do in this situation. As Caroline's arms gripped her tightly she realized this must be right. "I'm guessing it was positive."

"Yes." Caroline said nodding her head in to the other girl's shoulder as she began to cry.

Rebekah felt uncomfortable as she hadn't consoled anyone since she had been human, but she wanted to help Caroline in anyway she could. Her and the young blonde had not gotten along in the past and to be honest she had only done it out of spite. Caroline had the perfect little life that Rebekah secretly craved, now more so than ever. Maybe Rebekah herself would never have a child, but Caroline was pregnant with her niece or nephew.

The next question was how did she get her to stop crying? Why was she crying? Was it because she was pregnant or that Nik was the father? Or was it something else entirely? "Can I do anything for you?" Rebekah asked hoping to end the other girl's tears.

Caroline pulled back and wiped her face with her sleeves. "I'm only eighteen, I don't know anything about being a parent."

"You're going to keep it aren't you?" Rebekah asked, she didn't understand how women could get rid of their babies. Maybe it was because she hadn't been _awake_ for the changing of the times, but she just would love to have her own little baby.

Caroline frowned thinking about how she wasn't ready to be a mother by any means, but an abortion was not an option. This was probably the only chance she would get to ever have a child and she wouldn't give that up. It might not be the most ideal time, but she didn't want to lose her opportunity. They could make this work, or at least she could. "Yes, of course." She said adamantly and noticed Rebekah relaxed. "I'm scared though." Caroline admitted honestly, and she was thankful that Rebekah was being so nice, and giving her a shoulder to literally cry on. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked as it dawned on her that this was very out of character from the Rebekah she knew.

"Nik is my brother, that baby is my niece or nephew. I just want to be a part of the baby's life." Rebekah said wrapping an arm around Caroline and leading her to the living room where they sat on the couch. "You are going to tell Nik, aren't you?"

Caroline looked at Rebekah and bit her lip. How did she go about telling Klaus that she were pregnant with his child? She could only imagine how he would take that news. Not that she could blame him for a negative reaction, just look at hers. What kind of father would he be? Would he even care and want to be active in the baby's life? Questions swam in her head and they only made her more nervous. The thought of not even telling him crossed her mind, but that would be wrong on so many levels.

"I think you should give him a chance." Rebekah offered as if reading her thoughts. "He just doesn't want to be alone." She said her voice breaking slightly.

"I…just…how, this is crazy." Caroline said as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I need some time to think. I..." Caroline shook her head as she tried to find the right words. "I'm scared to tell him." She answered honestly.

Rebekah nodded her head in understanding. "My brother has done a lot of horrible things in his life but his family is the most important thing to him. I know it's not easy to see and I know our relationship has been strained; we both push each other to our breaking points sometimes. Nik is broken, hurt, and lost, but he is also capable of feeling and of being a good person. The way he acts around you reminds me of when he was human. He will never hurt you or your child, I'm certain of that. I've never seen him hurt a child or a pregnant woman for that matter, even in his fits of rage."

Caroline composed herself and wiped her eyes. The Klaus she spoke to and the one she heard horror stories about were not the same man. Still could he really be a parent? It would not be right to keep his child a secret from him; even she knew that. "I'll talk to him, but I need at least the night to wrap my head around it." Caroline said honestly. This was a shock to say the least, if she was going to tell him then she at least needed her emotions in check. A moment to come up with something so she didn't just blubber and cry in front of him like a babbling idiot.

Rebekah looked as if she was about to say something when her phone chimed with a text message. Picking it up off the coffee table she smiled and then showed Caroline the phone. "He's worried about you." She smiled.

_What did you do with Caroline? - Nik_

Taking the phone back she quickly typed in a response. "I told him you were fine and we had a nice friendly chat."

Caroline laughed at that, the statement was true, but so off from anything Klaus would ever imagine.

XXXXX

Caroline finally made her way home. Surprisingly her talk with Rebekah had not only been nice, but had really helped calm her down. Who knew that the original could be nice? Rebekah had shown her a completely different side, and it gave her hope that maybe somehow in this messed up situation everything would be alright.

Sighing she pulled into her driveway and put her car in park. The driveway was thankfully empty and she was relieved to have the house to herself. Some time to think was what she needed. Sure she felt better about the situation, but that didn't mean she was comfortable about it, or knew what she was going to do.

"Care?" Tyler said emerging from the shadows.

"Tyler?" She asked startled as he zoomed in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something, can I come in?" Tyler asked. "Please it's important." He added sensing her hesitation.

"Fine." Caroline replied and walked toward the door.

Klaus watched from afar as Caroline and Tyler walked inside the house. He hadn't gotten close enough to hear the conversation, because he didn't want to know. She was inviting him inside, and as the door shut he couldn't help but feel like so was any chance he had with Caroline.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked as she shut the door behind them.

"Klaus is making more hybrids." Tyler stated.

Caroline swallowed and bit her lip, having already known this. He had taken at least a pint of blood everyday from Elena for several weeks. "Okay." What did he expect her to do about it?

"Hayley and I are going to try and set them free, and I was wondering if you would..."

"Seriously?" Caroline scoffed. "You want me to play the little blonde distraction again? I'm not getting in the middle of this." Unfortunately she already was in the middle, and she was going to be stuck there for some time. "I understand what you're trying to do, but I don't want any part of it. How many times can I play the distraction before he kills me? Do you even care that I'm still human? I'm not doing this anymore. Please leave." She said going back to the door and opening it. The lack of regard for her life unnerved her and she felt the sudden urge to smack him, but refrained.

Tyler gave her a long look and a sigh. "I'm sorry Care. I never meant to hurt you. I just…" He trailed off when he was met with her icy glare.

"Please just leave." She said glaring at him, her voice having lost some of it's anger and replaced with hurt. Caroline was tired of being that girl. Not only was she nobody's first choice but also was the go to girl to distract the worst villain in town.

"I'm sorry Care, I shouldn't have asked." Tyler said again and he at least had the decency to look ashamed as he ducked out of the door.

Caroline slammed the door shut, and leaned against it as she slowly sunk to the floor. What a day.

XXXXX

Klaus sipped his glass of scotch as he stared out the window. Kol had informed him that they were closing in on Bonnie and this Professor Shane guy. It was still a mystery as to what exactly they were up to. He wasn't sure if Esmeralda knew and just enjoyed being cryptic, or if she knew something bad was happening, but didn't know what.

Either way it unnerved him. The information his hybrids had gathered from the professor's office at the university didn't set well with him. It was vague, meaning he most likely took the pertinent information with him when he'd left. What Klaus did know was that this Silas guy was immortal and powerful, and may or may not be awake. If he wasn't yet, they sure were making strides to get him there. If he was, then whatever they were sacrificing all these people for was part of some master plan and needed to be stopped.

Downing the rest of his scotch he got up to go to his studio. His sketches and paintings occupied much of his time now, helping keep the loneliness at bay. It also gave him the opportunity to think of her, to see her, and to express the feelings that he didn't know how to verbally.

He couldn't help but wonder about her and Tyler. Why had he come to her house? What had they talked about? They hadn't appeared as two people who had broken up. She had invited him in all to willingly. Flipping to a fresh piece of paper in his sketch book he began to draw Caroline, perhaps if he drew her enough he could get her out of his head. If only it were that simple.

XXXXX

Caroline stared at the cell phone in her hands. She had prolonged this as long as possible. Honestly the thought of waiting a few more days to let it sink in sounded wonderful, but what if she ran into him? What if he heard the heartbeat? Or worse what if he heard it from Rebekah first? The blonde original had said she wouldn't say anything but still she wasn't sure how much she could trust Rebekah. Caroline would rather tell him than to have him find out on his own.

Still, actually dialing his number was terrifying, even Rebekah didn't know how he would react. It would be a shock, hell she was still shocked, so she couldn't blame him. It would probably be even more of a shock for him, than her, I mean he was like a thousand some odd years, and she was stalling.

Gripping the cell phone in her hands she looked at the contact info illuminated before her, pulling up her keyboard she began to text message him. At least she didn't have to talk to him right now. She could text him and then talk to him when they met.

_Can we talk? - Caroline_

Hitting the send button she bit her lip and waited for the reply it was only a matter of seconds before her phone beeped with the text alert. Opening the message she sighed.

_I'm at home, or we could meet. - Klaus_

_Of course you are,_ Caroline thought. Did she really want to go to his house? It would probably be better to tell him in private. His reaction would probably be similar to hers, maybe not the crying though. She didn't picture Klaus as the kind of guy who cried, threw and hit things yes, crying no.

_On my way. - Caroline_

She jabbed the send button before she could reconsider and took in a deep breath as she made her way downstairs. Thankfully she had been able to avoid her mom with work and sleeping. Stefan was in Richmond doing his own research on this whole situation for the weekend. He didn't trust Klaus.

XXXXX

Klaus couldn't help but wonder what brought about this sudden change. Caroline had been avoiding him like the plague ever since that night. Maybe Rebekah had been right; maybe she'd actually said something to help him. Or maybe he was reading into this way too much.

Grabbing his empty scotch glass he took it to the kitchen and returned to his art studio to make sure all the sketches of her were not in sight. The last thing he wanted was for her to know how infatuated he was with her.

He heard her before she even got out of the car, the crunching of gravel as her car pulled into the driveway gave her away. She seemed to be hesitating since the car had shut off, but he'd yet to hear the door close. After several moments he heard the sound of her walking up to the mansion and the chime that resounded through the house as she rang the bell.

Klaus had to force himself to walk to the door, it was painful, but he did it. "Hello love." He smirked at her. She was still human the pulse beating at her neck luring him in.

"Hi." She said shifting awkwardly as she looked past him.

"Come in, can I get you anything?" He kind of hoped not, he didn't have anything to really offer her.

"No, thanks. I need to talk to you though." Caroline said biting her lip.

So this was either a distraction again, or she was here to sweet talk him. He should have known it would be something like this. "How can I help you sweetheart?"

Caroline couldn't look at him, she was beyond nervous. This was Klaus and she was about to tell him she was pregnant with his baby. She fisted her sweaty palms as she tried to come up with the best way to do this. She'd thought of speeches, but had sounded like a blubbering idiot. The best way to do this was to just rip the band aid off.

"Well uh." She said her heart picking up in speed, she was afraid it might actually beat right out of her chest. "I found out why I'm still human, or I have a theory at least." Caroline chanced a glance at him and looked away as she continued. "There is no easy way to say it so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm pregnant."

She was what? Surely he'd misunderstood her, that wasn't possible. Her and the Lockwood boy had broken up, or had they she had just met with him last night. He knew the break up wasn't real, at least not at first. Perhaps they had reconciled, and she was here to beg for his hybrids life. Or maybe there was someone else. Why was she telling him this? "I don't understand why you thought I should know." He replied glaring at her.

Her face contorted as emotions flickered across it, pain, anger, and hurt. "I thought you should know." She stammered.

"Yes well I'm happy for you." He snapped his anger getting the best of him. Why did she have to be pregnant with another man's child? Why couldn't she be pregnant with his child? He couldn't believe he just thought that. A child would tether them together forever. Instead she was pregnant with his stupid mutt's baby. That is probably what they were talking about last night. Maybe they'd never even broke up. He had been out of town a lot recently with his new found ability to create new hybrids.

"I…" She said as tears welled in her eyes. "…maybe this was a mistake."

He was in turmoil as he saw a tear slide down her face, how had she expected him to react? Upsetting her caused him pain but what did she want, his blessing? "I won't hurt Lockwood if that's what you're worried about." He replied rolling his eyes. He could give her that at least.

"Huh?" She asked wiping her face and looking at him confused.

"Tyler, I won't hurt him." He repeated as he spat out his hybrids name. Now he hated him more than ever. Any chance he had with Caroline had just gone out the window.

"Tyler?" She shook her head confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Tyler and you..." He couldn't finish the sentence he just indicated toward her stomach.

"Oh." She said swallowing and wiping the black tear streaks from under her eyes again where her makeup had run. "I haven't um...Tyler and I…we haven't been together since before the whole body swap thing." She looked at the floor. "You're the only person I've been with."

Klaus processed her words over and over again in his head. Caroline was pregnant, and he was the only person she had been with. Then that would mean...

"That's not possible." He finally spat out. Vampires couldn't get pregnant. This was not happening.

"That is what I thought too." She sighed and bit her lip. "That night…when we…um you, we, it was the night we turned human." She inhaled sharply. "Rebekah says you can hear it's...the baby's heartbeat."

"You told Rebekah?" She'd told his sister before him. He wasn't sure why that hurt so much. Who else had she told before him?

"Not exactly. Rebekah told me. She heard it yesterday when we were talking." Caroline said nervously playing with her hands.

Klaus studied her for a long moment and closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He heard her heartbeat first, which was beating rapidly, and probably wasn't healthy. Focusing he heard the other much faster heartbeat. Swallowing thickly he opened his eyes. Dear god what had he done? Him, a father to a defenseless infant. He didn't trust anyone, love was a weakness. Klaus didn't care or feel, and yet this young baby vampire who had worked her way under his skin was pregnant with their child.

"I'm going to keep it." She said quietly. "I uh...this is my only chance to ever have a baby and I know the circumstances aren't the best." She swallowed trying to keep her emotions in check. "But I would hate myself if I didn't do this. I thought that…that you should know." Caroline stammered out.

Klaus was glad he didn't technically need to breathe, because he was having a hard time trying to process this. Never in his thousand years had someone taken him by surprise quite like this. Could he do something like this? What if he hurt the baby or Caroline? He wasn't Mikael, he'd never hurt a child before, and his Caroline, he could never hurt her. He wasn't sure he could do this, but as he looked at the blonde woman before him who appeared to be hanging on only by a thread and he knew he needed to try. Walking away wasn't an option. All he'd ever wanted was a family so perhaps this was finally his chance.

"I know that this is a lot to take in." Caroline said and he realized he hadn't said anything in a while. "Believe me, I understand, I only just found out yesterday, and I still can't wrap my head around it." She looked at her shoes as she rocked back and forth. "I'll give you sometime to think and we can talk later." Caroline sighed and looked at him through her lashes before looking away and turning on her heel.

"Caroline." He said finding his voice. She stopped and turned back to him. "Thank you for telling me." She nodded and gave him a weak smile before leaving.

She was right he did need time to process and think about this, and he couldn't believe how understanding she was being. Running a shaky hand through his hair he tried to grasp the reality of the situation. Caroline and him were going to have a baby. For as terrified as he was, a part of him, a very small part, was glad that it was Caroline. He was going to make this work.

That didn't mean that he wasn't scared. He didn't know how to love or comfort. Taking care of his siblings was one thing, but a little baby and Caroline. Could he really do this? A child would change everything. He had enemies that would do anything to hurt him. Klaus knew of the ruthless and cunning ways of his foes because he was the same way. Using people to his advantage and relishing in their pain. He didn't want to be like Mikael. Klaus could be a better father than Mikael had been. Hurting this child or Caroline would not happen.

XXXXX

Bonnie was torn, everything she knew about right and wrong was all being put into question. A part of her wanted to stop this madness, knew that it was the right thing to do, but the other more dominant part didn't want to. Whatever she had unleashed was drawing her in, and she liked it, craved it.

Rationally she knew the people who were dying were innocent and didn't deserve this. That what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care. That thought was oddly not as terrifying as it should be. Darkness had overtaken her, and instead of running away, she was moving toward it. The little voice of warning in the back of her mind was almost completely gone now.

This would all be over soon anyway. They had to do twelve sacrifices of twelve and at already half way through and another one planned for tomorrow night, their goal would be that much closer. Silas would be fully awoken, and the vampire race that had caused her so much hurt and pain would be eradicated.

XXXXX

Stefan finished hunting letting the lifeless deer fall to the ground with a thud. Running the back his hand across his mouth to wipe it clean, he froze at hearing footsteps approaching. Turning he faced Rebekah who had a disgusted look on her face.

"Now what did Bambi do to you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I'm not in the mood for it Rebekah." Stefan sighed as he turned to walk away.

"Oh come now Stefan, can't you take a joke?" Rebekah said speeding up to fall in step with him.

"What do you want?" He really wasn't in the mood for her right now. After spending the weekend in Richmond, and having nothing to show for it, he was beyond frustrated. As much as he hated to admit it, they might not have a choice but to work with Klaus. He'd been hoping that Klaus's hybrids had missed something, but it didn't appear so.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Rebekah said.

"About." He prodded.

"Have you talked to Caroline today?" She asked nervously.

"No." He responded feeling a sliver of fear go through him. Had something happened to her? "Why?"

"Oh." Rebekah said her face falling. "Well after you do, will you come talk to me please?" Rebekah asked her face pleading. Just as he was about to ask why, she flashed away in to the forest.

XXXXX

Caroline finished drying her hair and slipped into her cotton pajama pants and tank top before making her way back to her room. A startled squeak escaped her lips and she tripped over her own feet and pitched forward only to be caught by the strong arms of an intruder in her room.

Her breath caught as his familiar scent invaded her, his heat radiating into her. She shouldn't be thinking like this pushing herself away and steadying herself she glared at him. "You know we have a doorbell." She stated.

"You didn't answer." Klaus replied his eyes taking her in.

"Well I was busy." She said indicating the bathroom. Could he be anymore impatient?

"Caroline..." He started and looked up at her eyes.

She bit her lip as she waited for him to continue, but as the silence dragged on she began to wonder if he was going to say anything at all. Chancing a glance at him she saw the turmoil on his face. Caroline had told him, but she hadn't been being nice to him. If this was ever going to work she should be at least civil toward him. "We can talk about it if you want." She offered.

Klaus nodded as he looked at her, his eyes landing on her stomach and the constant thrumming coming from it. That was his child, it was terrifying and something else…an emotion that he couldn't quite grasp at the same time. A part of him was glad that this was his child, that he and Caroline would have a part of each other. The other part knew what kind of a person he was, Klaus destroyed everything he touched. Hurt the ones he cared about.

He wouldn't do that, couldn't do that not with Caroline, or his child. "I wanted to take you to my witch friend Esmeralda." He responded. First things first he wanted to find out what was going on. Thinking back he was sure that Esmeralda had known about this some of her cryptic sentences had decoded themselves a little after Caroline's revelation. "She lives in Gatlinburg." Klaus wanted to know exactly what was going on and make sure that Caroline and the baby would be okay.

"Um." She said looking at her feet as she wiggled her toes nervously.

"We would stay the night in a hotel, a suite with two rooms." He promised. As much as he would like a repeat of their night together, he knew he couldn't do anything while she was still human and more importantly pregnant. Klaus wasn't exactly used to being gentle and he wouldn't chance hurting her or the baby.

"I don't suppose she would come to us?" Caroline questioned.

"No." He replied honestly. Witches as old as Esmeralda were accustomed to people coming to them. Their services were coveted and most people would gladly travel to get their advice. "We don't have to, I just thought perhaps she could shed some light on..." He'd thought the word baby, but saying it aloud just made it so much more real.

"When?" She asked biting her lip.

The sooner the better, he thought. "Whenever you're ready."

Caroline played with her fingers entwining them and untwining them. "I um, will have to talk to my mom and Stefan first. I'll have to let them know why I'm going to Gatlinburg with you." That was going to be a fun conversation. She'd thought telling Klaus was hard, how on earth was she going to tell her mom, or Stefan for that matter. Caroline was curious about the baby inside her. She had so many questions, but most importantly she wanted to know if the baby was healthy. Bonnie was the go to person for all things supernatural, and she had a feeling this baby was somehow supernatural or was at least the result of magic, she wanted to know what was going on. If that required her going to Tennessee with Klaus, then so be it.

**A/N: Next up a road trip, and a surprise. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. You can follow me on tumblr marsterroo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. I still can't get over the response to this story, you guys are the best.**

Caroline shifted nervously. This was that awkward moment where she was waiting for one of them to say something. Anything would be nice at this point. Instead of the nerve wracking silence continued. It was a shock, she knew that all too well, and they needed a moment to process what she had said. Still, surely by now they could say something to end this god awful silence.

"I didn't think that this was possible." Her mom finally said looking at her.

"Well I'm not exactly a vampire right now." Caroline explained biting her lip. Stefan's head shot up as soon as the words had left her mouth. She could tell the moment realization dawned on him, and knew that he knew. Other than Rebekah he was the only person who knew about her drunken tryst with Klaus.

"Caroline." He said quietly scrubbing his face with his hands. The worry was etched onto his face.

"It's okay." She said quietly.

"Have you spoken to Tyler?" Her mom asked hesitantly.

Caroline was kind of hoping this wouldn't come up just yet. It wasn't that she wasn't going to tell her mom. This conversation was already hard enough without having to tell her mom that she'd slept with Klaus, and that he is the father. She was hoping her mom could have a few days to adjust to this news before she dropped that bomb on her. Apparently she wasn't so lucky.

"No, I haven't spoken to anyone else yet, and would like to keep it that way for the moment." Caroline said looking at her hands. If she could avoid telling Elena for a few more days that would be great. She knew her friend would no doubt tell Damon, who would open his mouth and probably end up dead because his lack of verbal filter. Not to mention Elena would probably freak out and Caroline didn't want Tyler to know. After her last conversation with Tyler, she wasn't sure his head was in the right place. "It's actually not Tyler's." She all but whispered.

"Oh." Liz replied shocked. "Oh." She said again shaking her head. "Whose is it?"

Caroline remained silent for a few moments and she was aware of Stefan and her mom watching her. Stefan already knew the answer, she could see it on his face but he was still hoping he was wrong. At this point he was probably hoping she didn't know who the father was, that she'd had another one night stand, while her mom was thinking the opposite. Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out she looked up at them. "Please don't freak out, I know what I'm doing." This only seemed to worry her mom even more. "It's Klaus'."

Her mom had seen a lot of things in her day. Witnessed numerous horrendous scenes, but never once had she been so shaken before this. For the first time in Caroline's life she saw fear on her mother's face.

"It's going to be okay, Care." Stefan said breaking the silence. "Do you want to leave town, do you need help? I can help you get away."

"I'm staying." Caroline said quietly. She was glad that Stefan was willing to go to such lengths for her, but she couldn't do that now. The cat was already out of the bag and there was no going back. It was better this way, he would have found out from Rebekah or some other way, and that would have been ten times worse. There was no reason why they couldn't be adults about this. "Klaus wants to take me to see his witch friend in Tennessee."

"Why? I don't want you going anywhere with him." Her mom said concerned. "You don't need a witch you need a doctor sweetie."

"He's not going to hurt me." Caroline assured her. "Besides I think that going to see this witch would be for the best. Something supernatural is going on, I'm still human and Klaus is well...different. I already made an appointment with the doctor and they can't see me till the end of the week. If it is supernatural or something, it would be better to speak with the witch first otherwise we're going to have to use compulsion." Caroline explained her reasoning. Going to the doctor was something she wanted to do very much, but that was something that was going to have to wait until her appointment.

"I don't want you going anywhere with him Caroline." Her mom shook her head. "I don't trust him."

"Mom I'm eighteen, I don't exactly need your permission." Caroline argued. Her relationship with her mother had improved, but she found it seriously amusing that Liz picked now to play the concerned mom card. Where had she been for the Damon debacle? Yes Klaus was dangerous, but he wasn't dangerous to her. "I have questions that only a witch can answer, and Bonnie isn't exactly around." She said quietly, the thought of her still missing friend saddening her.

"I'll go." Stefan replied before her mom could say anything. "I know Klaus has been decent to you Caroline, but you haven't seen what he can do. He's the same guy who compelled me, I watched him dagger Rebekah, his beloved little sister. He's not exactly stable."

Caroline appreciated what he was trying to do, and Stefan was right, Klaus was unstable. However, if Klaus lost it there wasn't much either of them could do to stop him. She wasn't sure that having Stefan there would help keep him in check either. Though she would admit that the thought of going alone with Klaus probably wasn't the best idea. Not that she was going to sleep with him again, nope not doing that, but having a buffer there might do some good, because she still felt uncomfortable around him. "Fine." She sighed.

XXXXX

"Promise you will be careful Caroline." Liz said hugging her daughter. The thought of her little girl going on a road trip with three vampires, two of them being the worst of the worst, was quiet unsettling. If she had her way, Caroline would be on a plane half way around the world right now where she would be safe. All she wanted to do was protect her daughter and unborn grandchild.

"I will." Caroline replied. "None of them want anything to happen to me."

Liz sighed. She had given up on ever having grandchildren when she found out about her daughter's immortality. Now the impossible was happening and it was scary and exciting all at the same time. It was just a shame that Caroline wasn't slightly older. Her daughter was a responsible and caring young adult, and she supposed she did have forever to grow up, but Liz just wished that Caroline had a little more time to live before becoming a parent.

Then there was that other little thing about the father of her grandchild being every parent's worse nightmare. A bad boy she could handle, but an original vampire hybrid that had wreaked havoc on her town, she could not. Not to mention Klaus had manipulated residents of Mystic Falls and hurt or killed people to get what he wanted. Needless to say all this concerned her. She was terrified of Caroline getting hurt physically and emotionally. Klaus was not a good person, he killed and murdered; he was a vampire.

Liz had been devastated when she found out her little girl was a vampire, but Caroline hadn't changed, in fact the young woman had grown as a person since her transition. Not all vampires were like that. Liz had grown up hearing the horror stories of vampires, and knew for a fact Caroline was the exception. Klaus Mikaelson however was the epitome of every horror story she'd ever heard.

"You'll call." Liz confirmed as Stefan walked down with Caroline's bag.

"As soon as we check in." Caroline assured.

Liz hugged her, not wanting to let her go. Having Stefan go with her helped, but she was still uneasy with the trip. Thankfully it was just overnight.

Klaus hesitated at the open doorway before stepping over the threshold. Technically he had been invited into her home the night he'd come to save her life and could come and go as he pleased but he could tell by the look on the sheriff's face that she was not pleased with him.

"Good morning Sherriff Forbes." He said not quite sure what protocol was. Should he shake her hand or do something else. Klaus usually didn't care but this was Caroline's mom, and Caroline was important to him; he wanted to make a good impression. Although he doubted that was possible, Liz Forbes already held a very low opinion of him. Hopefully there was something he could do to salvage his image. He cringed as he realized he shouldn't care.

"Klaus." She said coldly as she glared at him.

"Mom." Caroline hissed. "I'll call you."

"Be careful." Liz said hugging her daughter again her glare never once leaving the hybrid.

Klaus was use to people being afraid of him and showing a small amount of courtesy out of fear. Liz however looked as if she wanted to threaten him. Instead of being angered he found himself awed by her concern for her daughter. Klaus could easily kill her this moment and yet she defied him anyway. Looks like he knew where Caroline got her courage from.

"Let's go." Caroline said as she moved toward the door. "Bye mom."

Klaus nodded at Liz before making his leave. He shouldn't care what she thought of him, but he did. This whole situation had him completely out of his element. The need to be in control was a must, and not having control was driving him insane.

XXXXX

When he'd suggested going to Gatlinburg with Caroline he'd looked forward to the time with just the two of them. They hadn't really had a chance to talk, and things were weird between them. Instead Stefan and Rebekah were tagging along as well.

The car ride was quiet, not necessarily awkward, but nobody was talking. Between the four of them they didn't have a lot to say, luckily Caroline seemed content to just look out the window at the mountains and passing scenery. Her words rang through his head, '_I've never really been anywhere'._ Had she meant in general or overseas? For all he knew this could be her first trip out of Virginia.

Klaus wanted to make the trip nice for her. They would see the witch and then hopefully him and Caroline would have some time just the two of them. Caroline had said her mom felt better about this trip with Stefan going, and of course with Stefan in attendance Rebekah had insisted on coming as well. Despite what she said, Bekah still had a thing for him. Klaus' relationship with Rebekah was still strained, though as much as him and his sister fought she was always there for him. Not to mention she seemed to genuinely want to keep this child and Caroline safe. This is why he'd agreed to let her come.

"How much longer?" Rebekah asked leaning into the front.

"Another hour or so." Klaus sighed. He'd forgotten how impatient she could be at times.

"Can we stop? I'm bored." Rebekah sighed. "Besides Caroline can come back in the back and look at the book I bought with me."

"What book?" Caroline asked twisting in her seat.

Rebekah grinned and pulled a book from her purse. Klaus shifted his eyes to look at the book, a little afraid of what he would see. _What to Expect When You're Expecting _was sitting on the center console. "I thought we could look at it together."

"Sure." Caroline said looking at the book.

"Why do you have that anyway?" Klaus asked.

"What?" Rebekah shrugged. "I'm just curious, I'm sure Caroline is to. We should take you to a doctor soon also. I read that they do ultrasounds and you can see the baby."

"I…uh…scheduled a doctor's appointment for Friday afternoon." Caroline replied.

Klaus swallowed. This conversation was starting to make him uncomfortable. Going to a doctor would make it that much more real. Like the heartbeat wasn't enough. He could hear it even now over the banter and the quiet hum of the radio. This was insane. What was he thinking, him a father. He had enemies, people who could hurt Caroline or his child; protecting Caroline and his child was now his first priority. However, he hadn't even been able to protect his young brother. Henrik had died because of Klaus' stupidity and he was a teenager. How on earth could he protect a little infant?

This emotional rollercoaster was confusing. He went from wanting this baby and Caroline, to being scared out of his mind. To say he was conflicted was an understatement. He was truly torn between wanting a family, a fresh start, finally having unconditional love, to compelling Caroline to run as far away from him as possible before he did something stupid. Caring for them was a weakness. Klaus hurt everything he touched; he'd never been shown love or compassion. How could he be a father? Yet he wanted to try, needed to try.

XXXXX

"Ah." Esmeralda smiled as they walked into the small shop. She made her money as a psychic and selling herbs but met with supernatural creatures during off hours. "I was wondering when you would come." Her eyes fell on Caroline and Klaus instinctively stepped closer to her. "So this is the woman who carries your seed." She said appraising her. "Interesting, she is a pure soul."

"You know Esmeralda it would have been a lot easier had you just told me what was going on." Klaus replied irritated.

"True, but that wasn't my decision to make." She said looking at Caroline. "Come here child." Esmeralda said holding out her hand.

Caroline gave him a nervous look before turning to Stefan and Rebekah and back to him. He nodded and she reluctantly moved forward and took the witches hand. Klaus watched the witch as she shut her eyes.

"Interesting." Esmeralda said opening her eyes quickly hiding her shock.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Hybrid. They will be truly different. The spell made you…humanish, but not entirely human. Qualities will be attributed from both of you." Esmeralda said thoughtfully. "True hybrids much like their father."

"Will the baby be okay though?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Yes. I assure you, you are not the only two vampires in this situation, your situation is however unique though, because he is an original to the species and his werewolf blood line, and you..." Esmeralda trailed off. "...you are something special." She said gesturing between the two of them. "Needless to say the child will be special as well, even I can't see the full grasp of what they will be. Rest assured my dear, all will be well." Esmeralda said patting Caroline's hand gently.

"So it, I mean he or she, will be special how?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, born human, but will inherit traits from Niklaus, such as the werewolf gene and the original bloodline. All will be fine child." Esmeralda said reassuringly.

Klaus had heard what she said about the baby and felt relief that it would be okay. His werewolf gene was dominant, he had already assumed that much. Now he just wanted to make sure about Caroline. "What happens to Caroline? Will she be okay?" There was no need to ask about her being special, he already knew there was something different about her for it's what drew him to her in the first place.

"She will return to her vampire state after giving birth."

"So she will be okay?" Klaus persisted, he wanted a definitive answer. Caroline had to be okay.

"Yes, she will be fine, her and the child." Esmeralda said quietly. "Nature always finds a balance to everything. Everything that has happened is all related."

"So the baby will have his werewolf gene and original blood, what exactly does that mean?" Caroline asked nervously looking at him. So she'd caught that to, he couldn't help but wonder if that bothered her. His werewolf gene was what always made him different.

Esmeralda smiled at Caroline. "Oh my dear child all will be revealed when or if the time comes."

"Not exactly the answer we were looking for." Klaus replied irritated. Sometimes he wished that she could just give a straight answer.

"Why me...us?" Caroline asked suddenly. "I mean I know for a fact there were other people who...were together and she didn't end up pregnant."

Esmeralda smiled. "I suppose you were fertile when the two of you were together."

"But you said everything happened for a reason." Rebekah interrupted.

"It did." Esmeralda nodded, but didn't elaborate. "Call it fertility and natures balance."

"Balance how?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the wall. What did Klaus of all people have to do with any kind of balance? He was perhaps the most unbalanced person in the world. Klaus and Caroline having a child together was not balance, it was a catastrophe.

"By creating this life it has created a balance. How, is for you to find out." Esmeralda replied. "Now we should speak of your witch friend."

"What about Bonnie?" Caroline asked after a long moment.

"Expression is dangerous magic. Now that she has started down this road saving her will be next to impossible. It's like a drug luring her in the more she does it the less humanity she has until she is completely empty just like her master."

That sounded scary even to Klaus. He had been called a lot of things but master was not one of them, at least not in that context. "Master? Then we should kill her?" He asked.

"In order to return Silas to his full power there must be twelve sacrifices of twelve beings, to my knowledge there have only been seven. If they complete the sacrifices your friend will be gone. If by chance you can reach her before the last sacrifice there may be a chance." Esmeralda replied. "Silas is the master, he is unlike anything any of you have ever met or could imagine. Silas is an immortal being with power that must not be unleashed. He is the only being on this earth that has no soul or humanity. It would be in everyone's best interest to stop him before the twelfth sacrifice. After that I can't even see what will happen."

XXXXX

Caroline would like to say she felt better after their talk with Esmeralda, but she didn't. While she was glad her and the baby would be fine, all this talk of expression and Bonnie was unnerving. She was even more concerned for her friend now more than ever.

Sighing she looked down at her food as she picked at her fries again.

"You know love, out of all of us, you are the only one who actually needs to eat." Klaus said looking at her. "And seeing as how you choose this fine establishment…" He said looking around at the quaint little diner.

"I'm just a little weirded out." Caroline replied popping a fry into her mouth. Not only had Esmeralda left her with more questions than she'd gone in with, but now she was freaking out about Bonnie, wondering if her friend be okay. At least Caroline was assured that the child would be alright.

"Esmeralda tends to do that to you." Rebekah said sipping from her drink. "I told you we should have gotten dinner first." She said looking at her brother. "The whole _expression _talk was slightly unnerving. "

"Do you think Bonnie is going to be okay?" She asked quietly, looking at all three of them. Swallowing she looked at her plate of food afraid of their answer.

"I think you should let everyone else worry about Bonnie, and you can take care of yourself and the baby." Stefan said gently. "When are you going to the doctor?"

"I have an appointment at a clinic in town on Friday. That was the soonest they could get me in." Caroline sighed, now she just needed to make it through the next few days.

"Why wait? We could go someplace tonight. " Rebekah smirked.

"We don't need to rush this." Klaus said looking at his food.

"You're just nervous about being a father." Rebekah said smiling. "Aren't you excited to see the baby?"

"Maybe we should let them both get used to the idea of the baby for a few more days." Stefan said putting his hand over Caroline's and squeezing gently. A surge of jealousy rushed over Klaus at the other man's small gesture. He wanted to rip Stefan's hand off, but Caroline had said it was only friendship between them. He made a note to ask Stefan about it the first chance he could get him alone. Stefan had proved inseparable from Caroline since the moment they had left Mystic Falls.

Klaus let out a steady breath, this conversation needed changed right now. Between Stefan touching Caroline and the talk of the baby he was on the edge. He was still getting use to the concept of a baby. "What do you want to do tonight?" He asked changing the subject and hoping Rebekah would take the hint.

"It's after eight Caroline. Do you want to go to the hotel and go to bed?" Stefan asked. "You've been really tired lately." He reminded her. At least they knew the reason behind the sleepiness now.

"God what are you, her dad? She's pregnant not sick." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine. I've never been here before so it'd be nice to see some things before going home in the morning." She was kind of regretting not staying for more than the night. Gatlinburg was beautiful and there was so much to see. Caroline wished she could ask to stay longer, but didn't want to put anyone out.

"What do you want to do?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea." How could she choose just one thing with so many great options? It was already so late at night so really how many options did she have? How many things could she actually do? She didn't know what was and wasn't allowed, but was pretty sure white water rafting, zip lining, and horseback riding would all be out. Until she saw the doctor she wouldn't know what she could and couldn't do. Still there had to be something fun and safe she could partake in.

"Oh there is a mall, I bet they are open for another hour or so." Rebekah smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Caroline nodded.

XXXXX

"I don't know it seems silly to buy something that probably won't fit me in a few weeks." Caroline said as Rebekah held up a dress.

"But you look good in it." Rebekah said holding onto it.

"It's expensive." She said looking at the price tag. There was no way that she could afford this, and it wasn't exactly practical. Caroline wasn't sure when she would start showing but it probably wouldn't be long.

"Don't worry, Nik's buying it. Can I have your card please?" Bekah said turning to her brother.

"You actually pay for stuff?" Caroline asked, eyebrow raised.

"Contrary to popular belief we do have money." Klaus said as he took out his wallet and handed a gold card to his sister. "When you've been around as long as I have love, you accumulate a fortune."

Rebekah used the card to pay for the clothes and handed it back to Klaus before looping her arm with Caroline's and pulling her out of the store. "Come on the mall is still open for another fifteen minutes."

Caroline glanced back at Stefan and Klaus as Rebekah dragged her towards another store. It was surprising how tight the other girl's grip was without hurting, or how she knew exactly how far she could push or rather pull her without her getting winded.

"And she thinks I'm trying too hard." Klaus said as he and Stefan walked slowly behind them.

"Maybe you should stop trying all together. For once in your life do the right thing and leave her be." Stefan said quietly.

"Why would I do that?" Klaus asked coolly. His demeanor instantly shifted trying to figure out what exactly was Stefan suggesting?

"Because she's too good for you."

Klaus glanced down at the floor, anger coursing through him. On some level he knew Stefan was right; Caroline was too good for him. "Why do you care so much about her? I thought you were just friends."

"Well you see Klaus, that's the thing about friends they look out for each other." Stefan replied. "Caroline is my friend, I've seen her hurt too many times in the past, and I didn't do enough about it. I'm not about to make that mistake again." Stefan stopped so he could glare at him.

"I won't hurt her." Klaus replied, surprising even himself with the honesty of that statement. Everything else in his life had been so messed up, and now he was bound and determined not to screw this up as well. This was his one and only chance at a family, he'd always wanted a family, they just hadn't wanted him. Now he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Caroline?

Stefan studied him for a long moment. "Be careful with her. She's still too good for you." He replied after a long moment.

XXXXX

Caroline was the first one awake. For someone who was so tired you would think she would sleep later, that wasn't the case though. She'd woken up to go to the bathroom an hour ago, and despite her best efforts hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Now she was starving. Tip toeing out into the front room of the suite she looked through the room service menu after deciding on pancakes she placed her order and leaned back into the couch as she waited.

Her hand instantly fell to her belly, which for the moment was still flat, but had become much harder. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander back to the words of the witch last night. The baby was going to be fine, and that gave her peace of mind. Wasn't that what any mother wanted, a healthy baby.

The doctor appointment was scheduled for this Friday and it couldn't come soon enough. It was nice that everyone could hear the heartbeat, but she couldn't, and she really wanted to. It was too bad that she didn't have her vampire hearing still. Especially since she was humanish, or had she just been talking about Klaus? That wasn't even a word, and she wasn't entirely sure what it meant either, maybe since Klaus was still a werewolf.

The sound of the door clicking shut caused her to open her eyes. Klaus looked at her quickly hiding his surprise. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "You?"

He looked to the ground and looked back up. "Feeding." He replied.

"Oh." Of course, he drank from the vein it made sense that he had been out.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" He asked walking toward her.

"I ordered room service." She replied biting her lip. They hadn't been alone since the day she'd told him, and it was a little awkward. Having Stefan and Rebekah here with them had helped, but with no one else around the two of them there was still the large elephant in the room. "You can sit with me if you want." Caroline added. Most of the awkwardness between them was her doing, partly because she didn't know how to act around him. Klaus was still Klaus, and yet she was still extremely attracted to him, and that was all just wrong. He made her feel something she'd never felt before and it was unnerving.

Klaus sat down in the chair across from her. He had hoped to take her out to have some time just the two of them, however that didn't seem like it would happen because they were leaving in a few hours. This trip had been way too short. "Was there something you wanted to do before we returned home?" He asked. "I remember you said you've never been anywhere before."

Caroline looked up at him. "There is a lot of fun stuff, but I don't know if I should do some of those things."

"Right because of the..." Klaus' gaze dropped from her face down to her stomach. Saying baby still wasn't something he was comfortable with. It still didn't seem real. Though he could tell by the heartbeat that it was very much real.

"I guess I should have a good idea on Friday." She bit her lip. "I um…have the doctor appointment...if you uh, if you wanted to come with me."

Him, go to the doctor with her, could he do that? He wondered if she had any idea how scared he was, not that he would ever tell her. "The doctor?" Despite everything, he did want to be a part of this. "Yeah if you are okay with that."

Caroline nodded. "I just thought that maybe…I mean it's your baby too." He watched as she protectively wrapped her arms around her mid-section.

Klaus didn't really know what to say and was thankful when room service knocked on the door. He quickly got up to answer it, tipping the server before bringing the plate to Caroline.

"Thanks." She smiled shifting so that she could rest the plate on her lap. Taking off the cover she poured a generous amount of syrup on before she started digging into her pancakes.

"Well I see you don't suffer from morning sickness." Rebekah said coming out of her room.

"No." Caroline laughed some of her tenseness leaving her body. "I probably would have figured it out before you told me if I'd been throwing up every morning."

As much as Klaus was upset for his sister's intrusion he was glad to see Caroline relaxing. Why couldn't she be this comfortable with just him? Would they ever get back to their light-hearted flirtations again? He could only hope so, but how? She had been on edge around him since the night they were together.

XXXXX

Kol had been waiting for a moment when the witch would be alone. Nik had asked him to keep her alive. His brother hadn't specified why, but when did Nik ever give details? The witch hadn't been left alone in the three days he'd been following their merry little group. It seemed as if they might not trust her to be on her own yet.

Thankfully though she was the only woman in the group, and Kol Mikaelson was not above going into the woman's bathroom uninvited. Slipping in quietly he leaned against the wall as the toilet flushed and waited for her to come out.

She didn't see him right away and he stayed in his spot not wanting to startle her too much. Witches were fickle little things and were not above using their witchy voodoo to give him one hell of a migraine. The beauty gasped and quickly spun on her heel.

"I come in peace." He said holding his hands up and making no move to leave his spot on the wall.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked eyes narrowed.

"Kol Mikaelson." He said pushing off the wall to strut slowly toward her. Not many girls had turned down his charms.

Her eyes widened and for a moment something flickered on her face. "Stay away." She snapped.

"I just want to talk love." Kol said slowing down. She was a Bennett witch, which meant she was powerful and could seriously screw his head up for a few minutes. Granted he was an original and would heal quickly, that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"I have nothing to say to you." Bonnie snapped.

"What about Caroline or Elena?" Kol said using the names Nik had given him. To be honest he wouldn't be doing this if the witch hadn't been so hot. He wasn't sure what Nik was doing in Mystic Falls that he and Rebekah found so pressing, but as soon as he nabbed the witch preferably willingly, though he would take her either way, he would be paying a visit to his hometown to find out what his siblings were up to.

Her façade seemed to weaken even more at the mention of their names. Bonnie's face softened and she swallowed tears forming in her eyes. "I can take you to them." He said softly. She was cracking. "They are really concerned about you, love. Come home with me." He extended his hand to her.

"They wouldn't understand me anymore." She said softly.

Kol didn't know anything about friends, but he did know how to tell a woman what they wanted to hear. "That's not true, they are so worried."

A knock at the door caused her to jump and the softness he'd seen only a moment ago was gone. "You shouldn't have come."

"Bonnie, let me help you." Kol pleaded.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the man before her. A part of her wanted to believe every word he said. That part wanted to go with him to see her friends again. Caroline and Elena would never understand her, not now. Bonnie hadn't killed anyone herself, but she hadn't stopped it either. Technically the sacrifices were just as much her doing as Shane's or should she call him Silas?

"Stay away from me." Bonnie said lifting her hand as the knock persisted at the door and she recognized Shane's voice.

"Please love, I can help you, I know what it's like to walk on the dark side. You're too special to fall into the darkness darling." Kol replied taking another step toward her.

"Bonnie, is everything okay in there?" Shane yelled from the other side of the door.

Bonnie glared at Kol. "I'm fine." She yelled. Extending her hand she focused her energy on, giving him a massive brain hemorrhage. Kol fell to the ground in pain blood dripping from his nose and ears. "Stay away from me." She hissed as she shoved him onto the floor as she walked past.

Opening the door she smiled at Shane as she exited the bathroom. It was easy to put on the face for him, she had been doing it for so long that it felt so natural. Bonnie wasn't the same girl from a few months ago, still a part of her wondered if what Kol said was true. It didn't matter though, she'd made her choice. No one could save her now.

XXXXX

Klaus could tell she was nervous. What he didn't know was if it was him or the appointment, or worse both causing her anxiety. The ride to the doctors had been painfully quiet; even polite conversation had been nonexistent. Now they had the daunting task of waiting for her name to be called and taken back to a room. It was a shame she wouldn't let him use compulsion, it would make it so much quicker.

"Caroline Forbes."

Caroline all but jumped out of her chair when her name was called, but rose from her chair and walked toward the nurse. Klaus followed behind her taking in the plain walls and ugly beige carpet. He'd never been inside a doctor's office before and already didn't like it. The smell was odd, and the whole setting just didn't set well with him. They stopped at a scale to get her weight before the nurse led them to a room.

Klaus didn't know what exactly he'd been expecting but this wasn't what he encountered inside the exam room. The blue…bed and equipment was odd looking to him.

"Alright I need you to undress from the waist down, and I'll be back to get your blood pressure." The nurse replied handing a paper gown to Caroline.

"Why?" Caroline squeaked.

"For the ultrasound. First ultrasound is done internally. A heartbeat can't be picked up till around twelve weeks with a Doppler so we do an internal ultrasound to check the heartbeat and size of the baby."

"Oh." She said her face crimson.

"I'll uh wait outside, until you're ready love." Klaus said trying to ease some of her discomfort. Obviously he'd already seen every glorious inch of her body, but she wasn't comfortable undressing in front of him now and he didn't want to make this appointment any harder for her than it already was.

Caroline quickly changed and positioned herself on the exam table making sure everything was covered. Klaus had seen her naked, but that didn't mean she wanted to be laid out, exposed to him now. She was beginning to regret inviting him, but that wouldn't be fair either. She needed to get over this whole awkwardness with him. Maybe they should talk about it. He was going to be in her life in some way or another forever so she might as well stop being awkward with him now. That was the problem though she wasn't quite sure what was causing the awkwardness. She wasn't like this with Damon ever, so why was she like this after a one night stand with Klaus? A consensual one night stand at that. Maybe because it meant something, no, she didn't want to go there.

"Okay." She all but whispered, knowing he would hear her anyway.

Klaus came back in and walked past her, sitting in a chair by her head. They sat quietly, neither of them sure what to say. Caroline tried not to think about the fact that she was naked beneath the small paper gown.

The doctor came in several moments later introducing herself. She asked general questions about how she had been feeling and explained that fatigue was normal. Then the question of her last period came up, which not only embarrassed her but she didn't have an answer to. She doubted saying she was a vampire would go over well.

"I can tell you the date of conception." She said quietly. "It would have been May 3rd."

"And you're are sure that is the date?" The doctor asked and Caroline nodded. "Pregnancy is actually figured from the first day of your last period, so even though you are not technically pregnant yet that is how we base it. Since ovulation occurs ten to fourteen days after we should add another two weeks, which would put you around eleven weeks." The doctor smiled as she used a small spin wheel to determine the date. "This means you are just about done with the first trimester. Let's do an ultrasound just to be sure everything matches up."

"So I'm more pregnant than I thought?" Caroline asked as the doctor pulled the stirrups out from the table.

"Yes, if everything you've told me is accurate, the ultrasound should give us a fairly good idea as well." The doctor replied as she finished getting ready. Caroline lay back and tired to relax as the monitor flicked on. "Ok." The doctor smiled as something came up on the screen and Caroline saw a small image on the monitor. "That is the heartbeat and here is your baby." She said using a pointer to indicate on the monitor. "Hmmm. No wait, I see a second heartbeat and another head hiding back here behind the first one." The doctor said moving the pointer again and circling over the second image.

"Two…you mean twins?" Caroline asked her voice a hoarse whisper. She had been prepared for one baby but two?

_Oh my god._

"Yes I definitely see two heartbeats. Congratulations you two." She typed in some info and used the pointer to do what looked like measurements. "Judging by this I would say you are approximately ten weeks and six days, which lines you up with the day you said you conceived. This puts your due date at January 24th."

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as the doctor placed some pictures on her belly and shut the machine off. She was having twins. A glance at Klaus told her he was just as rattled by the information as she was, perhaps even more so. He was looking down at his hands and she couldn't really see his expression, but she could only imagine. The doctor began talking again, Caroline tried to focus but couldn't. She was briefly aware of being handed a packet of information, and mumbling a simple 'Thank you'. Caroline's head was still spinning from the news. Twins. What were they going to do now?

XXXXX

**A/N: Twins! What do you think of Bonnie/Kol? Or protective Stefan?**

**To answer a review question, Klaus is an extremely confused and complex person. So expect him to have inner turmoil with himself for quite some time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to take a second to thank everyone for all of your wonderful reviews and for following/reading my story. The response to this story is overwhelming and I am always so excited to get the chapter out there for you guys to read. That said, this is not the beta read version, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you so much for all your kind words.**

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was doing this, she wished she could stop being so conflicted. If Kol hadn't of mentioned Caroline and Elena it wouldn't have mattered. Yet those two simple names had stirred something inside her. They were vampires they would be killed, and neither of them deserved that. It was dangerous ground she was walking on. In one moment she was betraying everyone she knew and loved, and in the next her mentor, her master Silas.

On some level she knew that Silas was not a good guy, she could sense his soulless nature, but a part of her didn't care. It frightened her now that she was thinking with clarity, and this part of her wanted to run to Kol and ask him to take her home. However, he couldn't be trusted could he? What if he hurt or killed her? What if her friends refused her because of what she'd done? No, at least with Silas she knew where she stood. So why was she here doing this?

Pushing out of the shadows she walked confidently toward the original meeting his chocolate eyes as she approached. Her breath hitched slightly and she held in a smile.

"Not going to hurt me again are you love?" Kol asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Not at the moment."

"Good." Kol smirked. "So what brings you after me?"

Bonnie averted her eyes still unsure if she should continue to tell him anything. Yet when she thought of Jeremy, Elena, and Caroline she had no choice. "Silas has been gathering all the hunters." She said quietly. "If you were wise you would stop Jeremy before he can come here." She stared at Kol for another long moment before she turned on her heel and walked quickly away.

"Come with me Bonnie, we can save our friends, our families together." He called after her. He wasn't ready to chase her just yet. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she continued on her way. Bonnie had come to him today, that was progress, if he was going to nab her he had to wait for the opportune moment. The moment when she wouldn't be quickly missed. This was not that moment, but soon she would be going with him willingly or not.

Kol watched the retreating witch, he wasn't sure why she was telling him this, but he wasn't going to question her information. A part of Bonnie Bennett was still in there, and that was the part he was determined to try and save. Now he just needed to contact his brother about Jeremy Gilbert.

XXXXX

Neither of them had spoken since the doctor's office. He didn't know what to say. Seeing the baby on the monitor had been a scary reality, but than seeing two of them his mind was still spinning. It took a lot to scare him or take him by surprise, but this was proving to be too much. They hadn't just made one baby, no now there were two. He thought if he listened close enough now he could distinguish between the two heartbeats, which was even more terrifying. This was the first time in his life he'd ever cursed his vampire hearing. The sound was suffocating and he was beginning to feel like it was too much. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Everything was all becoming entirely too real for him, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

He'd barely gotten on board with having one baby, he honestly wasn't sure if he could handle two of them. Klaus didn't even know how to hold a baby let alone change or feed it. Ask him how to torture, kill, or maim, and that he could tell you, but to care for a small infant, he had absolutely no idea. The need for control was overwhelming and at the moment everything was rapidly spinning out of control, and he had no idea how to regain it.

The sound of Caroline sighing next to him drew his attention to her. She was chewing on her lower lip and she sat rigidly in a position he couldn't imagine being comfortable. It had taken her by surprise as well, and she was freaking out, in much the same way as he was judging by her facial expression. The fact that she was just as bewildered actually made him feel better. Caroline was perfect and so full of light, she of course would be a perfect mother, to see her out of her element as well gave him peace of mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You ok love?" Klaus asked breaking the silence. She'd been staring out the window for the past ten minutes and hadn't said a word since the doctor's office. They really did need to talk and perhaps they could ease each other's tension. He knew things were strained between them, and wanted to remedy it. The problem was he wasn't entirely sure how. It'd been easy to flirt with her before, but now with the baby, correction babies, he didn't know how to act.

Her unease didn't help; the last thing Klaus wanted was to make things worse. This whole experience was new for him and he felt so out of control it was suffocating. That was something they both had in common a need for control, and again he realized she probably felt the same way he did.

Caroline looked at him. "I was scared enough when I thought it was just one, but two…." She turned back to the window. "….what if I can't do it?"

"Well you don't have to do it all by yourself sweetheart." He assured her surprising himself. He had no idea where this was coming from, but was glad he could form coherent confident responses. "I….I want to help." As much as he did want to help, the prospect of it scared the hell out of him. That meant two children to take care of, two children to protect. Sure he'd protected his family in his own way, but he couldn't dagger his child if they got out of line. Once again he thought of Henrik a young teenager that had died because of his recklessness. Henrik's death had been his fault, if he couldn't protect his brother how could he protect and keep safe a baby?

"Can you do this?" She asked quietly, at first her question offended him, but then she continued. "I mean neither of us signed up for this. This is a big responsibility and you will need to make some changes….we both will."

At first he wanted to argue with her about making changes, but she was right. Assuming she wasn't asking for drastic things, some things he wouldn't give up. However, he knew he couldn't expose his children to his darker side; he did not want to be Mikael. The last thing he wanted was for his children to grow up fearing him and hating him. If he ever treated his children the way Mikael had him he could never forgive himself. Still caring and loving was a foreign concept to him. Would he love them the moment they were born? Did it come with time? Would they eventually grow to hate him anyway? These questions plagued his thoughts. "I give you my word I will try. I don't know what I'm doing, but I want to try Caroline." He said honestly.

"I don't know what I'm doing either." She smiled at him as tears shown in her eyes. "I never thought this would happen….I thought I'd lost any chance when I became a vampire. My mom is freaked but I think she is also excited, she'd written off having grandkids when she found out what I was. Now, it's like a second chance for all of us."

"Your mom doesn't like me much." He said quietly. Klaus still wasn't sure why that bothered him so much, he shouldn't care.

"Well your reputation isn't the greatest, and my parents aren't exactly fans of vampires." She said curtly.

"Your father." He stated simply remembering that he'd chosen death over becoming a vampire.

"He didn't take me being a vampire to well; my mom though has been really supportive. In fact I think our relationship has improved since, I think I became a better person." Caroline said quietly. "She still works a ton, but she is all I have."

"It must be nice to have a mother who is supportive." His mother had never supported him, never stood up for him. A part of him wondered what it would have been like if he'd of had a normal childhood. Would he of still become a monster, or could he of been something else?

"It has its ups and downs." Caroline sighed looking back out the window.

Klaus wanted to say something more to her, but he didn't really know anything about parenting or parents in general. His parents hadn't been sufficient role models to say the least. It was nice to know that she had her mom to rely on though, and that she was being supportive of this….baby, or babies.

He stopped at a red light, and turned to look at the beauty next to him. He heard her small sigh and realized her attention was directed outside of the car. His eyes fixated on the source and he saw Elena and Damon making out in the town square.

"They seem happy." He stated.

"Yeah." Caroline retorted. "They are in that honeymoon stage."

Klaus had never been in a relationship to be in the _honeymoon stage _as she described it, and didn't entirely get what she was saying. He did know that he wanted something of a relationship with Caroline; he just didn't know how to go about it. The only reason they'd gotten together was because of the alcohol, and it had made things uncomfortable with them. Now it was just a question of how to get back to their normal pre hook up state. Though that was the problem he was flirtatious and she was only nice when she needed something or was distracting him. No they needed to be….friends, and perhaps that could lead to something more.

"Would you like to get some lunch?" He asked hesitantly. This was truly their first time alone since she'd told him about the baby, and he kind of didn't want it to end. She didn't go back to the doctor for another month, and from what he'd gathered it thankfully wouldn't be as awkward. It would be nice if she invited him to again.

"Uh." Caroline bit her lip, she was conflicted. The more time she spent with him the more she caved and the more it made her question what exactly was going on between them. There was obviously something, and that scared her. She didn't want to get into a relationship with him just because she was pregnant, not that she wanted a relationship with him to begin with, and he was still Klaus. Still they were going to have a child together and they really did need to talk. "Yeah."

"Where would you like to go?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, not the grill, I don't feel like….I haven't really told anyone yet, and that would lead to questions." Caroline said nervously. "I just this is happening so fast, I mean I've only known for close to a week, and this is crazy and some of those questions are just….and some people well they are going to be less than thrilled….and…." Now she was rambling. "Sorry."

"We can go where ever you want sweetheart." He smirked as he turned and took them out of town. "I haven't told Elijah or Kol yet either. It's not exactly easy to tell."

Caroline smiled glad that he understood. At the mention of Kol though she remembered what he was up to. "Have you spoken to Kol? Has he seen Bonnie?" She inquired.

"Not recently, he has been following her though." He said quietly his eyes on her. "I sent five more of my hybrids to help him retrieve her; they have orders not to harm her."

"Oh. I don't suppose he said anything else?" She had hoped for better news. At least Bonnie was still alive, but was she okay?

"He thinks she is still in there somewhere, but that she is really confused. He said she seems sporadic and like she doesn't always want to go along with Silas. Kol can be quite persistent when he wants something." Klaus explained.

"You originals do like to get what you want." She murmured.

"Well you are proving quite the challenge." Klaus smirked.

Caroline felt her heart flutter and breath hitch, she peaked at him from the curtain of her hair. "I…" She didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry love I don't give up easily, and I do always get what I want." Klaus said a look of determination gracing his features.

Caroline swallowed knowing she needed to ask the question, but afraid of what his answer would be. "What exactly is it you want?" She asked just above a whisper.

"I want you Caroline." Klaus said meeting her eyes.

Caroline felt a shiver of anticipation run through her. He wanted her for now? Forever? For how long? More importantly what did she want? While Caroline was sure she was completely over Tyler, she didn't want to just jump into a relationship with Klaus especially because at this point it would just be because she was pregnant. Not to mention, this was Klaus he was over a thousand years old, and he had never had a real relationship. Why would she be any different? Wouldn't he grow weary of her over time? She couldn't even hold onto Tyler, no matter what she did, despite her best efforts she was always second best. Why would Klaus be any different?"

Caroline had the distinct impression that despite everything family was incredibly important to Klaus and he would always care for his children. However, she was not his family, and he did not always have to care for her. It was hard putting everything into a relationship and still not having it be good enough. No way was she going to open herself to be hurt again, especially when the only reason they would get together was the babies.

Sure there was a physical attraction she wouldn't deny that, but was there more? No, that wasn't possible what did they have in common? Falling for Klaus would be a hurtful mistake, hurtful for her. "I think for the….babies." She shivered a little as she said that, if she had to admit she was still kind of unnerved. At least she could say the word; Klaus had yet to say it she'd noticed. "We should try to be friends, but I just, right now, I can't do anything else." Caroline said not sounding anywhere as confident as she would've liked. She could feel his eyes on her, but refused to look at him instead studying her hands.

"Friends is a good start." Klaus replied after a long moment.

XXXXX

Rebekah rung the doorbell at the Forbes residence. The doctor appointment should have been over an hour and a half ago, yet she hadn't heard from Nik and he wasn't answering. What if something was wrong or something had happened? Not only was she anxious to find out about the baby, but she had news from Kol.

Nik had refused to let her accompany them to the doctor and insisted it be just him and Caroline. She supposed she understood, but this was her only chance at a niece or nephew, and she was beyond excited. True she had done a lot of horrible things to Caroline and her friends in the past, but the only reason she had been such a bitch to Caroline was because the other blonde had everything she had ever wanted. Jealousy was a cruel thing. Hopefully Caroline could forgive her.

"Rebekah." Stefan sighed as he opened the door.

"Are they back yet?" Rebekah asked wishing she had been invited in so she could search the home for Caroline.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well." Stefan drawled. "I imagine they might've wanted some time to themselves. In case you haven't noticed this is kind of unexpected."

"I'm just worried Nik will do something to screw this up." Rebekah sighed. "You know how he is." She shrugged. Nik would never hurt Caroline, she was certain of that, but she knew her brother. Even if he wasn't saying it he was freaking out right now. While family was the most important thing to him, she knew that he never thought he was good enough even for his siblings, she could only imagine how he felt about a baby. Nik was afraid to let good things happen to him, sadly because nothing good ever did happen to him.

"And you should know if he does anything to hurt her, I am going to make sure she gets as far away from him as possible. Her and the baby." Stefan said firmly.

Rebekah glared at him for a moment. "I didn't realize you and Caroline were so close?" What exactly was their relationship, and why was she suddenly feeling jealous? She and Stefan were over, that didn't mean she wasn't still attracted to him.

"Caroline is my friend, and she is one of the best people I know." Stefan said crossing his arms leaning against the door frame.

"I think she could be good for Nik, both of them." Rebekah sighed, she couldn't help but wonder if that was part of what the witch had meant, that Caroline and the baby would have a profound effect on her brother's life. She could only hope so. It was just up to Nik not to screw it up in the mean time. With what Kol told her things were going to start to get complicated. "Well while we wait for him, there is something you should probably know, it involves Jeremy Gilbert."

"What?"

XXXXX

Caroline gave Klaus a small smile as he opened the door for her at the restaurant. When he acted all gentlemanly it was hard to think of him as a psychotic hybrid. They sat in a booth and she picked up her menu looking through it. She was pretty sure that he wanted to take her to fancy establishments, but Caroline was in the mood for burgers lately. Greasy, grimy burgers and with onion rings and fries, yeah she was really going to have to watch what she ate. Sure gaining weight was to be expected but she didn't want to gain too much.

No sooner had she scooted in the booth than her cell phone went off, sighing she pulled it from her pocket and gave him an apologetic look before looking at the caller id. _Elena_. Her finger was on the button to silence it.

"Go ahead." He nodded.

Biting her lip she looked between him and the phone before answering. "Hey Elena." She said forcing a smile.

"Hey Care, how are you?" Elena asked bubbly.

"Great, how are you?" She said hoping Elena didn't catch the slight edge to her voice. She was okay, if not a little frazzled, but she couldn't exactly talk to Elena about that at the moment seeing as how she didn't know her life changing news yet. Just thinking the word baby and twins had her on edge. Not to mention the very hot hybrid staring at her from across the table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena questioned.

"I'm fine." It wasn't a complete lie, physically she was fine, emotionally was another story. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"Um okay, so I was wondering if you wanted to do a girls night me and you. Damon's going to talk to Stefan and see if they can't do something to help Jeremy; he's having some issues again." Elena said and she could hear the emotion in her friend's voice. "He was doing better, but it came on again all of a sudden, and of course Damon doesn't want me around him." She sighed heavily into the phone. "I thought me and you haven't really talked since New York…." Elena trailed off. It was funny New York seemed so long ago, but in reality she'd been back just under a week. It was amazing how quickly your life changed. "Any way I was thinking we could do it at your place….since well, since what happened last time, just to be safe since you are still human, and hybrids and vampires can't just waltz into your house. I know Tyler and Hayley are still lurking around on their crusade so….just to be safe."

Caroline tried to ignore the way Klaus's eyebrow rose at that last statement and focus on her conversation, she should have known better then to answer the phone with him so close. Stupid vampire hearing, he could hear every word Elena said. She needed to pay attention to her conversation with Elena. "Is Jeremy ok?" Caroline asked wondering if he was full blown hunter again or just having some issues.

"Yeah, I think so; Damon is doing this just to be safe." Elena replied.

Caroline wanted to say a witty response; Damon didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and Elena. Choosing to refrain from an argument she said. "Well I'm sure it will be okay. Stefan and Damon will take care of him."

Elena was quiet for a long moment. "So tonight? I could really use someone to talk to."

"Yes, I could use someone to talk to as well." Caroline sighed, at least she'd be able to tell Elena now, and she just hoped she didn't have an epic meltdown and disown her. Bonnie was already MIA, and while Rebekah seemed all too willing to be best friends, Caroline wasn't sure she was ready to go down that road quite yet.

"Great so I'll bring the ice cream and cookies…." Elena replied.

"I'll order the pizza." Caroline finished and quickly ended the call putting the phone back in her purse.

Klaus watched her intently wondering if she would bring up the part of the conversation that had peaked his interest or if he was going to have to ask? If it was something that concerned her safety he figured he was privy to know, she was after all pregnant with his children. He stifled a chill that ran through him, maybe that was too much too fast. That thought was still eerie.

Obviously she wasn't going to tell him seeing as she had buried her face into her menu. The waitress came and they ordered, and she set her hands on the table playing with them.

"Are you going to tell me what happened love?" He finally asked.

"It was nothing really." Caroline sighed and leaned back into her seat. He glared at her waiting for her to continue. Shaking her head she mumbled. "Some of your hybrids kidnapped me and might have tortured me slightly."

"What?" He snapped. "Why?" How had he not known about this? "When?"

Caroline bit her lip and looked at the table. "It was the day after the Miss Mystic Pageant and I think they were trying to get Tyler's attention, and then…." She peaked up at him. "They realized I meant something to you…and anyway Tyler took care of it." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "They're all dead now anyway."

"Tyler took care of it." He scoffed. The boy actually thought he was worthy of being an alpha, that was laughable. A true alpha would never let someone live for attacking their mate, although Caroline wasn't Tyler's mate, but still. If it had of been him, they would have been dead, every single one who dared to touch her. A thought dawned on him a possessive thought. Caroline was technically his, she was carrying his child, that made her his mate.

Klaus was positive Caroline felt something for him. After all if it had been just sex she wouldn't be acting so off. She was confused. She had told him about the babies instead of running away and agreed to be friends. He was sure if he was patient and showed her his softer more humane side he had a chance with her. This was his chance for a family and though he wasn't entirely sure how to make it work, he was certainly going to try.

"Tyler's obsession with freeing the hybrids isn't going to end." Caroline said softly, there really wasn't much use in lying now, Klaus had heard everything, knowing him he probably already knew anyway.

Klaus smirked. "I'm well aware. I have already taken steps to make sure that he can't un sire any more of my hybrids."

"I don't want to know. This is between you and him; I'm not a part of it." Caroline replied she didn't want to know anything about either one of their plans. Although Klaus hadn't asked her she was giving the information to him freely. "I don't want to get caught in the middle of your war." She added though she knew unfortunately it was already too late for that. Even worse she'd already chosen a side.

"Then on to happier subjects like why you keep choosing theses crappy little diners when I could take you anywhere?" Klaus asked looking at her with a smile.

"Because onion rings sounded good." She shrugged smiling as the waitress came back with their food.

XXXXX

"Why do we always watch this?" Caroline asked between sobs. Sure she got emotional, but this time she was crying uncontrollably. Her hormones must be kicking in now, she had been a little bit more emotional over things recently, at least now she knew why.

"Because it's a good movie." Elena sighed as she handed her a couple of tissues.

"Thanks." Caroline said wiping her face.

"And Ryan Gosling is hot."

"And it's an epic romance." Caroline sighed as she looked at the DVD box. She loved _The Notebook._ "Most importantly it's just two normal people, no vampires, hybrids, were sluts, or witches."

"Yeah you're one to speak, human." Elena teased.

Caroline bit her lip she supposed now was as good a time as any. "About that, I figured out the reason I'm still human."

"You did? Why?" Elena asked sobering and sitting up.

Caroline sighed. "I'm pregnant." This seemed to be the best way to go, just lay it out there.

Elena blinked surprised. "How? Well I mean I know how it happened, but wow." Elena smiled and hugged her tightly. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you." Elena pulled away slowly. "Wait…does that mean, oh no." Elena said her face falling instantly; right she thought it was Tyler's. Well at least that would be good news, until she dropped the other bomb. "It's going to be ok Care, I'm here to help you and Damon and Stefan. What did Tyler say?"

"Well." Caroline cleared her throat. "It's actually not Tyler's so I haven't told him."

"Oh." Elena said quietly. "You're seeing someone and didn't tell me?" She asked teasing but also sounded slightly hurt.

"Well it was kind of a one night stand, and I obviously didn't think this would happen, and I didn't tell you because I was drunk and not thinking straight. I slept with Klaus." She said quickly.

Caroline watched as different emotions splayed across her friends face. "You slept with Klaus, and he got you pregnant?" Elena asked horrified.

Caroline nodded.

"Did he….did he do something to you? Compel you? I mean why?" Elena asked hurt.

Caroline looked at her hands it was the why that had been plaguing her for the last few months, and she didn't really want to think about the reason behind it. "I was drunk and he was drunk I mean he's not exactly bad to look at."

"But he's Klaus and he's done horrible things. He killed Jenna, and compelled Stefan, he hurt me….."

"I know." Caroline replied upset on how Elena was judging her.

"You slept with him and are what going to co parent with him after everything he did to me?" Elena asked crying.

"I know he's done horrible things." Caroline snapped. "We all have we're vampires. I could easily ask you the same thing about Damon." She said defensively. "You saw the bite marks Elena does that not matter to you?" Caroline asked her voice losing its edge and quieting to almost a whisper. Swallowing back the lump in her throat she continued. "I'm pregnant Elena, and the circumstances aren't the greatest, but this is the only time it's ever going to happen and right now you're the only friend I have, and I really, really need you."

Elena swallowed and wiped at her tears and looked like she was thinking for a moment. Nobody had ever asked her about what Damon had done to her, but she knew Elena had seen evidence of his abuse. It was easy to be all forgiving when it was the guy she cared about. It wasn't worth fighting about though; she meant everything she just said. In this moment she just needed a friend, one of the female variety, because honestly something's she just couldn't talk to Stefan about.

"You're right." Elena said quietly. "I just want you to be careful Care, he is dangerous."

"I know." Caroline replied and was surprised when Elena hugged her again.

"It is going to be okay, and this is still great. You get to have a baby, and I get to be an aunt." Elena smiled.

"Actually I get to have two." Caroline said laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm so scared right now."

"No it's ok don't be scared." Elena said "You're going to have so many people who want to help you you'll be surprised. We are going to get through this together and you're going to have two beautiful babies."

XXXXX

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Stefan asked as Klaus locked the locks on the cell door.

Klaus gave Stefan a droll stare as he fastened the last lock. Even if the Gilbert boy hadn't of volunteered he would have thrown him in here. If Silas was gathering The Five, it wasn't for a good reason. There was no way he was going to let him get a hold of all five of them, especially when he had one right here in Mystic Falls that he could stop from going. Whatever Silas was planning he needed stopped.

"It was my idea." Jeremy replied. "Until we get Bonnie back or know what's going on this is for the best. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I can feel the pull to go to him."

"You know Elena is going to be upset when she finds out." Stefan reminded them although his gaze was on Damon. She would not take Jeremy being locked in a cellar, albeit a quite nice one, very well.

"I don't like it either, but we can't have him meeting up with this Silas guy. This is our first break we can't give that up." Damon reasoned.

Klaus listened to their light banter. He didn't care if Jeremy had agreed to this or not. Silas was collecting the hunters, for what he wasn't entirely sure, but he could guess. Whatever Silas was up to was not a good thing, which was why Jeremy Gilbert would be staying under lock and key until this thing blew over. Protecting his family and Caroline was his number one priority.

**A/N: Someone asked about updates, I try to update 2-3 times a week. You can follow me on tumblr at marsterroo.**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, I absolutely love reading them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys continue to blow me away with the support for this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing, your kind words really inspire me. Hope you enjoy see you at the bottom.**

**Thanks to my beta Klauslove.**

Klaus waited for Rebekah to come out of her hiding spot now that the Salvatore's had left. She'd shown up sometime during the process of locking the Gilbert boy up. She had been blowing his phone up all afternoon with voice mails and text messages. She could be so infuriating sometimes.

In all honesty he just wanted a little bit of time to himself. He'd put on a good show for Caroline, and had to set his inner turmoil aside to deal with the Gilbert boy. Now he just wanted a moment to himself to digest everything that had happened today. Unfortunately he had to deal with his sister now, and her bombardment of questions.

"I thought they'd never leave." Rebekah sighed coming down the stairs. "Do you think keeping Jeremy Gilbert locked in the basement is the best idea?"

"Would you prefer I let him run around town or worse, right towards this Silas character." Klaus asked pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Rebekah was quiet for a long moment. "How was the doctor?"

Klaus stiffened and downed the contents of his glass enjoying the burn of the liquor on his throat. He was going to need a few more glasses to get him through the night. "Fine."

"Care to elaborate a little more? Is everything okay?" Rebekah asked making herself comfortable on the couch as he poured himself another glass. "Nik?"

Klaus was quiet for several more moments and could hear her agitated huffs. "There are two of them." He said quietly staring at the amber liquid. He was still trying to get the news to settle in.

"Two?" Rebekah asked shocked. "Twins." Her voice said excitedly. "Are you saying you're going to have two babies?"

"Unless you know another meaning of the word two than yes that is what I am saying." Klaus replied.

"Oh my gosh, I hope its two girls. Oh, that would be perfect." Rebekah said gushing about pink and purple dresses and sheets as he tuned her out.

It wasn't that he didn't want the babies, it was that he was scared of how he would be as a father. He couldn't screw this up, he wouldn't screw this up. He didn't know the first thing about babies or clothes or anything, and Rebekah rambling on and on about it was only setting him more on edge. He needed a few days to process before she started planning out his children's future. The way she was going on it sounded like she already had the baby nursery planned out in her head.

That thought brought about another question, where would they live? As much as the prospect of it scared him, he was also a little bit excited to have his own children. Yet he didn't think he was anywhere prepared to take care of one child let alone two by himself. How would the living arrangements work? Caroline lived with her mom, and he doubted he could convince her to move in with him. At least not with proper cause for concern. Sighing he realized they had a few months to figure that out.

"Nik are you okay?" Rebekah asked taking the glass from him. She gave him a concerned look as she took the scotch as well and set it on the table behind her. "It's going to be alright. We're all here for you. Caroline and you are going to be great parents."

Caroline would be a great parent, but how good of a parent could he be? Klaus didn't know how to love, he was pretty sure that parents were suppose to love their children, not that his had, but still. "Here." He said taking the two ultrasound pictures Caroline had given him from his pocket.

"What's this?"

"Pictures."

Rebekah frowned as she looked at the picture. "I don't even see one, how can there be two?" She asked as she turned the picture, squinting her eyes.

"Here." He said pointing to where the circles were. "She's only eleven weeks, they're still developing." He shrugged. Klaus was a little ashamed to say that he'd been in his own little world when the doctor had been talking once she'd said there were two heartbeats. He thought he could see a head in the picture but wasn't entirely sure, he was just as confused by the ultrasound picture as Rebekah.

"How can she be eleven weeks? I thought…." Rebekah looked up at him. "Oh I remember reading about that. Something about periods that was probably awkward since vampires don't get those. So she's further along, that's great. That means we'll get them two weeks sooner than we thought. I've been looking into 4D ultrasounds, you can get them starting at fourteen weeks to find out the sex. That's only three more weeks instead of five." She squealed excitedly.

"Don't rush it Bekah." Klaus sighed. The longer they stayed safe inside Caroline the better. He needed time to get use to this before they were here.

"You can talk to me, Nik. I know this is a lot, I'm here for you if you need me." Rebekah said reaching out to touch him but stopping short and letting her hand fall to her side. "Have you spoke to Elijah?"

"Yeah, he'll be here by the end of the week." Klaus replied.

"Did you tell him?"

"I don't think that's news you tell over the phone Bekah. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Klaus said stepping around her to head up to his room.

It was nice that Rebekah was trying to be supportive and there for him, but Klaus didn't open up to anybody, he didn't know how. Nobody understood him and he doubted anyone ever would. He would give Rebekah credit for trying, but she had just as many issues as he did. She was just as broken as him.

XXXXX

Caroline was the first one up. It never failed she always had to get up to go to the bathroom early in the morning. From what she'd read it would only get worse as her pregnancy progressed, that was just great. Elena still slept peacefully in bed. As much as Caroline tried to fall back to sleep it seemed that once she was up she was up. At least today it was just after seven in the morning.

Sighing she pushed the covers back and padded down to the kitchen to rustle something to eat. Her and Elena were going to breakfast at the grill, but Caroline wasn't sure she could make it till whenever her friend woke up. Settling on a small granola bar, she sat down in front of the TV in an attempt to find something decent to watch.

The front door clicked open and Caroline peered over the couch smiling at her mom as she made her way in from working the night shift.

"You're up early sweetie." Liz said sitting down in the arm chair.

"Yeah well…." Caroline trailed off looking at her stomach.

Liz nodded seemingly understanding. "How was the doctor? Everything ok?"

Caroline sighed and bit her lip; her mom got a worried expression on her face. "Everything is fine." She clarified. "It's just….I'm having twins."

Liz's mouth formed an O shape as she took in this information. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Everything is going to be fine Caroline, you're a strong young woman, and you can do this. What did Klaus have to say?" Liz asked quietly. Her mom was still less then pleased that Klaus was the father.

"He's being really, uh nice about everything. I really think he wants this to work." She answered honestly. Despite his rough exterior she really did believe there was a softer side to Klaus, at least he showed her a softer side. Klaus always looked at her with such intensity and despite everything she didn't think he ever lied to her.

"Well, I suppose that is good." Liz said quietly. "I just hope he still feels that way when the babies are born."

"I know you don't like him mom, but…." Caroline trailed off and didn't know how to finish.

"Caroline, like I said you are a strong young woman and it will all work out. I will always be here for you and my grand children." Liz said giving her a reassuring hug.

"Thank you mom." Caroline said feeling tears pricking her eyes.

XXXXX

Bonnie looked at the pictures on her phone as she leaned against the bathroom door. It had been so easy to shut everything out until Kol had mentioned them. Now as she stared at her best friends faces she couldn't help but want to talk to them, to have them hold her and tell her it would be okay.

A shiver coursed through her and the lump in her throat became almost painful from her unshed tears. She wasn't their Bonnie anymore, but could she be again? Surely if Elena and Caroline could forgive Damon and Stefan for all they'd done, they could forgive her as well right? It was essentially the same thing wasn't it? Or was this so much worse? Bonnie shook the confusion from her head.

Tonight would be another sacrifice, and while it had been getting easier. Getting that small glimpse of her past life made her remember who she was. Was she still that girl? Or was she lost forever? Only time would tell.

Forcing her emotions away, she shoved the phone back into her pocket and went back out into the dingy hotel room, where Silas stood waiting for her.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yep." Bonnie replied with a tight lipped smile. "If we're going to do this we need to get going. We still have to find one more person for the sacrifice tonight."

Bonnie still wasn't sure how he was choosing who to use for the sacrifices. It always had to be twelve, and done at a specific place. How he choose the people was still a mystery to her, but he was very specific in whom he chose. He was also super creepy about keeping her very close.

XXXXX

Caroline stuffed the last of her stuffed French toast into her mouth and wiped her face with a napkin. That had been amazing. She was really starting to have a hankering for breakfast foods and hamburgers.

"You were hungry." Elena noted with a smile.

"Well, I am eating for three." Caroline smiled. It was still a shock she'd only found out yesterday, but she was trying to take it in stride. It was happening and there really wasn't anything she could do about it. This was the only time she would ever have a baby, might as well have two.

"God, I still can't believe it." Elena smiled. "You look good."

"Yeah well my jeans don't snap anymore." She said her smile faltering slightly. "Hence all the dresses I've been wearing." Caroline couldn't help but wonder how much longer she was going to be able to keep wearing dresses.

"I think we need to go shopping." Elena said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"I think that sounds great." Caroline smiled. She could definitely use some retail therapy.

XXXXX

Klaus looked at his phone contemplating calling her or not. It had been a few days since her doctor appointment and their lunch. They hadn't really said anything about seeing each other again. He supposed there really wasn't a reason to see her again until her next appointment, but he didn't want to wait that long. If he called and asked her out would she reject him? Had she really meant what she said about being friends?

The more he thought about it the more he realized he had no idea how to go about being friends with someone. The closest he'd ever come to a friend had been Stefan in the twenties, and look how that had turned out. Stefan tolerated him at best. If he were being honest he wanted more than friendship with Caroline, but he knew he would have to take it slow with her. This brought him back to his original question. How did he go about being her friend?

This wasn't even something Rebekah could help him with, while she had, had lovers who she fancied herself in love with she'd never had female companionship, and all her relationships had ended in death and heartache. She would be as clueless as him. Yet he'd seen the way Caroline had lit up when she'd spoken to Elena, the way they knew what each other wanted, could he have that with her one day?

The screen on his phone went black and he sighed, unsure what to do. She was the mother of his children, wasn't it expected that he should want to be a part of her life as well. Caroline a mother to his children, he still couldn't fathom. The feeling that coursed through him was overwhelming. Perhaps it was because she was his mate, because she was carrying his children, but the need to be near her was overwhelming. He was equally thrilled and terrified by this feeling. Never in his existence had he felt this way before. Never had he craved another beings company.

The sound of the front door opening and closing lightly almost silently drew him from his thoughts. Only someone who didn't want their presence known would be that quiet, or his family. Pushing himself up he moved silently through the house to the foyer. Letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his older brother standing before him.

"Elijah, you're early." Klaus said crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Yes, well I had an unexpected change in plans."

"How fortunate we have a bit of a situation." Klaus said as he went to the den knowing his brother would follow. He took out two glasses and poured them half full of scotch.

"Any more word from Kol?" Elijah asked taking the proffered glass.

"Another sacrifice is tonight. If the witch won't come willingly he plans to take her by force." Klaus replied sipping from his glass.

Elijah nodded. "I spoke to Natalia; she has said the same thing as Esmeralda. If two of the oldest witches are saying the same thing….." He trailed off not needing to finish his thought; they both knew it couldn't be good. "I don't understand why you and Rebekah remain here instead of helping our brother with a much more pressing task."

"About that…." Klaus trailed off to drink his scotch. "There is a situation here that is of great importance to me."

Elijah's eyebrow lifted slightly as he spoke. "More important than a being strong enough to end our very existence?"

"Yes."

"Please enlighten me brother."

Klaus sighed as of yet he hadn't actually had to tell anybody, it wasn't exactly easy. Hell it wasn't easy to think about let alone say out loud. He kind of felt bad for Caroline now that she'd had to tell a handful of people by herself. To be honest the thought of it all still scared him. "Caroline…." He trailed off unsure how to continue. Elijah looked at him a look of confusion mixed with interest on his face. Yes, Klaus knew it was out of character for him to actually give a damn about anyone. "...is pregnant, and it's mine, they're mine."

Elijah furrowed his brow and looked at him unsure. "That is not possible."

"We were human Elijah." Klaus replied quietly. "She is still human at this moment." Human and weak, vulnerable. It bothered him how fragile she was right now. It was unfortunate that nothing could be done. He had already taken measures to keep her safe. At this moment he had three of his hybrids continuously watching her, ordered to stay out of her sight, but to keep her safe at all costs. "It is very real, Elijah."

"I see." He replied studying him. "This is…."

"Unexpected." He finished for his brother. He understood completely. Klaus doubted he could have been more surprised by anything else, and being that he was a thousand years old, that said something.

"I thought she was dating your hybrid." Elijah began cautiously. "I thought she didn't care for you."

"She broke up with my hybrid, and we were both quiet inebriated that night." Klaus replied.

"So a one night stand, that has resulted in a baby?" Elijah said slowly as if the word were foreign to him.

"Two." Klaus corrected trying to keep the fear from his voice. He could not appear weak in front of his older brother, he had to remain composed. "She went to the doctor the other day and they're two babies. Twins."

"This is big news for you, Niklaus." Elijah said as if it weren't already obvious, all the while maintaining he composed image. What he wouldn't give to be able to be as stoic as his brother at times. "This is big for our entire family. I assume you have already taken precautions to protect her."

"Of course. She doesn't know it, but my hybrids are watching her."

"And you trust them?" Elijah asked skeptically.

"They are sired to do my bidding, and I have taken precautions to make sure that they cannot break the sire bond, nor allow any harm to ever fall upon her." Klaus smirked.

"Compulsion." Elijah nodded.

Klaus nodded in agreement. He'd compelled his hybrids to stay away from Tyler and Hayley; on top of that he'd compelled them to protect Caroline as well as ordering them to. Even if they somehow broke the sire bond, they couldn't break his compulsion. As much as he wanted to be the one to look out for her, he knew that if she caught him lurking it would undoubtedly freak her out. It was much easier to check in with his hybrids every few hours. It was how he knew that she was home alone tonight. This brought him back to his original dilemma.

XXXXX

Kol watched as Bonnie and Silas and the few other people they had helping them prepare the sight for the sacrifice. He had hoped for the Bennett witch to be alone, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. The sacrifice would be in another thirty minutes as it had to be done right as the sun set. They were running out of time, and it appeared they would have to take the witch by force.

They'd gone over a contingency plan just in case something like this happened. "Looks like we are moving on to plan B." Kol muttered to the five hybrids that were here to help. "Does everyone remember what they are doing?" He asked looking around. Kol had to admit that this sire bond was kind of cool. Nik had told his hybrids to listen to his every word and not once had he been questioned. It was nice. How come cool things like this never happened to him?

"We are ready." Mark said nodding his head as he looked at the group of people tied up.

Kol normally wasn't the one to care or have regard for human life, but if Silas had picked these twelve people out specifically to be sacrificed he wasn't going to just leave them here tied up. Two of the hybrids were to get the sacrificial lambs out, while the other three distracted Silas and his followers. It was his job to get Bonnie. Bonnie was the prize and he only trusted himself to get her, drug her, and drag her back to the rendezvous spot without killing her by accident. He was still quite curious as to his brother's intentions for the witch. She was strong and pretty, but was it something more?

Pulling the syringe out of his pocket he looked at the contents. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he had gone to the local hospital and compelled a doctor to give him several vials of a drug that would quickly and effectively render a person unconscious for a lengthy period of time. This is what he had been given along with instructions on how to use it.

"Let's do this." He said nodding to the hybrids. Within seconds they all blurred into action. As he'd expected Bonnie took out the hybrids trying to free the sacrifices with a massive brain hemorrhage, what the little witch hadn't expected was him. He gripped her from behind and plunged the syringe into her arm where he'd been instructed to do so, quickly emptying the contents before she could fight him off. Within seconds she'd fallen limp in his arms, and the hybrids were free to return to their work.

Lifting the sweet, beautiful but oh so dangerous Bennett witch into his arms he whooshed away with his prize before anyone could stop him.

XXXXX

Caroline huffed and pushed herself off the couch setting her bowl of popcorn down, and pausing her movie. Of course someone would come and ring the doorbell during her favorite scene in _Pride and Prejudice._ She adjusted her top and pajama bottoms, realizing how pathetic she was going to look to anyone that she was already dressed for bed and it was barely even eight o'clock.

Opening the door slowly, she bit her lip wishing she'd done a little more to make herself presentable. Of course it would be Klaus, and she looked a mess. She had no makeup on, her hair was pulled up into a sloppy pony tail, and her tee shirt and bottoms weren't exactly what she would call flattering. She looked like a mess, this was just great. Did it matter how she looked? No! She did not care what he thought of her. Who was she kidding, of course she did, but she really shouldn't.

"Evening love." He said smirking at her.

"Hi." She said leaning against the door. "I see you used the doorbell this time."

"Yes well I didn't want to scare you, can I come in?" He asked quietly.

She smiled at his question, knowing that if he really wanted to, he could come in with or without her permission, but thought it was nice that he asked. "Uh sure. I was just watching a movie."

Klaus smiled as she opened the door wider and Caroline quickly checked her hair in the mirror as his back was turned to her. At least it wasn't too awful looking. A little warning would have been nice, she would have definitely changed and put on a little makeup and let her hair down. She really needed to stop caring what he thought. They were friends, that was it. Shaking her head she followed him into the living room.

"What are you watching?" Klaus asked eyeing the TV.

Caroline smiled at the TV, thinking of the irony of her favorite scene and him. Not that she cared for him or they would end up like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, but it was ironic. It was the scene where Elizabeth goes to the gazebo and Darcy professes his love for her in the rain. "Pride and Prejudice." She said softly.

"Oh." He said nodding. "Have you ever read it?"

"Yes."

"You enjoy classic literature?" He asked sitting on the couch.

Caroline sat at the opposite end of the couch and pulled her legs up beside her. "Yes and modern literature. I'm kind of a sucker for romance."

"I can see that about you."

"So did you come here to watch movies with me or…." Caroline looked away from him. Why was he here? Just to see her? Probably not, no something must be wrong. Surely the original hybrid hadn't come here to hang out with her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Klaus replied after a long moment. He'd spent the better part of the evening agonizing over what to do and then Elijah had come, and after their talk he had to get away from his brothers questioning look. Elijah hadn't said anything, but he could tell that he was thinking something, even if he wouldn't say it. He'd gone for a simple walk to clear his head and ended up here.

"Good." She replied with a small smile.

"You and Elena had a fun incident free evening the other night?" Klaus asked, although he already knew the answer. He'd checked in with his hybrids every hour that night, and even had one of them compel the pizza man and deliver it themselves. No one was allowed inside the house with the exception of who he approved of. In his long life he'd learned that being paranoid was better than not being prepared. He wouldn't let any harm come to Caroline. He also knew that if she knew what he was doing she would not be happy.

"Yeah, it was nice." She said not elaborating. He wondered how the doppelganger had taken the news. A quick look at her face and he could tell that she was being truthful. He was glad that her friend had been accepting. "Naturally she was a little thrown, but who wouldn't be right, I mean this is kind of crazy."

Klaus nodded in agreement. "I spoke to Elijah, he is in town."

"And how did that go?" She asked looking at him nervously.

"Elijah is concerned for your well being." He answered honestly. His brother hadn't shown an over abundance of emotion as Rebekah had, but the thought that he'd asked about her safety told him that he wanted to keep her protected as well. "Rebekah is thrilled about the….twins." He stuttered on the word twins. It was going to take some time. "She practically has their futures mapped out for the next century."

"I think it's nice that she is so excited." Caroline said quietly. "It's good to know that between my family and yours they will be well loved."

Klaus sat quietly for a moment letting her words sink in. His family was far from perfect and in some ways quite violent, yet she was looking past that and realized that their children would be loved. He appreciated that about her. She of course was right, he was positive his family would do anything for those babies. "Rebekah is overly enthusiastic." He finally replied. "She wants you to get one of those 4D ultrasound things. She complained that you couldn't see much from the 2D one we got at the doctor." He said not entirely sure that he wanted to get one. He knew this was happening, but the constant reminder was still a lot to process. Seeing that would probably be too much. Referring to them as a boy or girl would make it so much more real.

"Oh you mean to find out if it's boys or girls or one of each?" Caroline asked. "That would be kind of nice." She smiled looking down at her stomach. "I think it's too early for that though."

He was almost positive Rebekah was looking into it already. "Is that something you are interested in?"

"I don't know, I mean yeah, but they are kind of expensive." She replied.

Klaus nodded. "Sweetheart money isn't an issue." He was kind of hoping for a surprise, call him old fashioned. Back in his time women didn't have the luxury of knowing what they were having. Technically back in his time she would be his wife the second she had known she was pregnant with his child. It was a scandal for an unmarried woman to be pregnant out of wedlock. He by no means was ready to marry Caroline, and knew for a fact she would only take a proposal as an insult.

"Do you want to? I mean find out?" Caroline asked looking at him.

Klaus looked up at her, stunned by her question. She was asking his opinion. That made him happy that she was trying to include him. "I don't know, I guess I was kind of hoping for a surprise." He said honestly. "But if you want to then we should."

Caroline laughed. "Yes, because this wasn't big enough of a surprise." She said indicating her stomach. "But if you don't want to know I doubt everyone could keep it a secret…."

"I think you, we, should find out if you want to." Klaus said quietly, he wanted to make her happy.

"I'll think about it." She nodded. "We still have some time I think before we need to start making decisions. If I think about it too much it kind of freaks me out a little. It's a lot to take in and it really hasn't been that long. I just haven't really let it sink all the way in yet. This wasn't supposed to happen you know, I mean it wasn't suppose to be possible."

Klaus smiled at her knowingly. "I'm glad we have that in common sweetheart." He was glad that she felt that way to.

"So did you want to finish watching this….or would you like to find something else?" Caroline asked motioning toward the TV.

Klaus sighed. "Or we could talk; you could uh let me take you out." He asked hoping his fear of rejection wasn't too evident.

"I already ate dinner." Caroline bit her lip nervously. Was he asking her out? Should she go out with him? Or should she refuse him? It was easy to forget everything when he was so charming and gentlemanly toward her.

"Dessert?"

Caroline bit her lip; there was something in his eyes almost pleading with her to say yes. She knew she ought to say no, that while she'd said they could be friends, that their interaction should be at a minimum but yet she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth. "Okay."

XXXXX

"I never pictured you as the kind of guy who ate ice cream." Caroline said as she sipped her mint Oreo milkshake.

"I think you'll find there are lots of things you don't know about me, love." Klaus smirked at her as he sat down on a bench.

"I suppose." She conceded as she sat next to him turning to face him. Last time she'd sat down with him on a bench outside it hadn't gone so well, but she wasn't deceiving him this time, and she genuinely wanted to give him a chance to be her friend. Just her friend.

"Are you still planning on attending college this fall?" He asked drinking his own milkshake.

"Yeah. I figure I can get at least one semester out of the way before the babies come and then take one off and make it up over the summer. It should all work out well with the winter break. I'll be done by early December." Caroline said she'd already signed up for her classes and had made plans to go shopping with Elena this weekend for fall clothes. She still wasn't entirely sure what to buy, but knew she needed to get some things. "Have you ever been to college?" She asked him, it was valid question, goodness knew he was old. Surely in his thousand some odd years of existence he'd done more than just wreak havoc.

"I have not. Listening to people talk about things that I have seen personally doesn't interest me much, and a lot of things are based on perspective. Especially history." Klaus replied.

"Well you've lived through most of history. You could probably teach it." Caroline teased.

"I could teach you history."

"I am taking an ancient civilization class, though I think it's in the BC era. Too far back?" She said trying to hold in a smile. She had to admit that when it was just the two of them it was so much easier to talk to him and she could almost forget that he was Klaus the original hybrid and crazy killer who had hurt and murdered people she knew and cared about. It didn't help that she found him so attractive either.

"I'm not that old, sweetheart." He smiled his dimples showing at her as his eyes met hers.

"What's it like to live as long as you have?" Caroline asked suddenly changing the subject, and looking away, his gaze had been too intense for a moment.

_Lonely._ Was the first thing that came to mind but he couldn't tell her that. "It's an experience that you have to see for yourself. Each person spends their eternity differently. However, being able to travel the world and experience changes and developments, there really isn't any way to describe it. This world has many wonderful and beautiful things to offer, you just have to be open to experiencing them." Perhaps one day she would let him show her the world. Show their family the world.

Klaus sighed as his phone started to chime from his pocket. Recognizing the tone as Kol's he hastily pulled it out. His goal was to stop the sacrifice tonight; he had better be calling with good news. "Sorry love, it's Kol." He explained not wanting to be rude, especially when she was finally at ease with him again. She gave him a small smile and continued to drink her shake. "Kol." He answered.

"Well brother, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Kol asked a little short of breath.

**A/N: I had a couple of people ask about baby names, and while I do have two picked out, I am open to suggestions as well. Also check out my poll on my profile page for this story, I have a pretty good idea of what gender I want for the babies but am interested in your opinions. **

**Also, if you like mint and Oreo's you should try a mint Oreo shake they are delicious. **

**As always I love to hear your thoughts, please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Klauslove. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following this fic. Your kind words and reviews continue to give me inspiration. **

Kol sucked in a deep breath as he looked down at the witch. He wasn't sure how Nik was going to take this news, but could tell by his brother's silence he was waiting for him to continue. "I got the Bennett witch, but I think all of your hybrids are dead, and I don't know if the sacrifice was done or not, but my first guess is that it proceeded as planned." Kol said quietly glad that he was on another continent instead of in the same town. He'd assumed when he'd taken out Bonnie that the rest would have been cake for the hybrids, but after waiting three hours at the rendezvous spot and not a single one coming, he realized that he might have overestimated the hybrids, and underestimated this Silas guy and his loonies. Which brought up another question did taking the Bennett witch do anything to stop the sacrifices?

"I see." Klaus replied an angry tone in his voice. "Bring her home unharmed, the sooner the better. We will get our answers from her, and Esmeralda before we plan our next step." He said.

"We can be there by Saturday morning." Kol, said after a moment. It would take him about a day to get out of the city secure a plane and get them on it. It would take them another twelve or so hours in flight, and since the god forsaken town of Mystic Falls didn't have an airport or landing strip they would have to land in Richmond.

"Elijah and I will meet you, call me with the details." Klaus replied before hanging up.

Kol shoved the phone back into his pocket and looked at the girl lying in the hotel bed. Even in her sleep she seemed to be ill at ease. Her brow was furrowed and her face was contorted in worry. She seemed like a good soul and no doubt the weight of what she was doing was crashing down on her. He remembered feeling that way, a long time ago. Fortunately for him he had an off switch, he could shut his humanity off and shut off all emotions. No more bad feelings of guilt and what not.

She began to stir and he got another dose of the drug ready just in case. Getting her to the private landing strip and on the plane would be easier if she was compliant but he could drag her along if need be. If he understood correctly he would have several minutes while she was waking up that he could speak to her, and she would still be out of it. Hopefully out of it enough to not be able to hurt him, but with it enough to talk to him.

Bonnie blinked her eyes open and tried to push herself up but her limbs didn't want to move. Her breath caught as she saw the original staring at her. "Hello love." He smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Where am I?" She asked hoarsely. Bonnie rationalized that if he truly intended her harm he would have hurt her already.

"We're at a hotel." Kol replied sitting on the bed. "Now I want you to hear me out Bonnie. There are two ways for us to go about this. You can cooperate and we can go back to Mystic Falls with you on your own two feet, or I can knock you out again and carry you back. The choice is yours, but you will go back one way or another."

She was going home. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief at that thought. Home to her friends. Tears pooled in her eyes as she realized what she had done, what if they didn't want to be friends anymore? What if they cast her aside, because of all the people she'd help to kill? What if she hurt them?

"Bonnie." Kol said gently. "I know you want to go home, love. Let me take you. I know for a fact Caroline and Elena have been asking about you. Caroline has been working with Nik to bring you back home safely."

Caroline and Klaus? When had that happened? Was it true, or was Kol just telling her what she wanted to hear? Did it matter, she just wanted to go home. "I won't fight you." She answered quietly. "Please just get me out of here."

XXXXX

"What did Kol say?" Caroline asked the moment he hung up the phone. "Did he find Bonnie? Is she okay?"

"He has Bonnie." Klaus replied slowly, as he let his brother's words set in. If he'd taken out the witch and gotten away with her, how had his hybrids still been taken out? How had the sacrifice possibly continued without the witch to perform it?

Sparing a glance at Caroline he realized she was on edge waiting for him to continue. While he didn't' want to lie to her, he wasn't sure how she would take the truth. Choosing his words carefully he decided the truth was best. "I need you to understand that Bonnie hasn't been herself, and the last time Kol attempted to talk to her, she attacked him. She is fine, but he had to sedate her to get her away from Silas."

Caroline sighed and nodded. "As long as she is fine, I understand. When will they be back?"

Klaus contemplated telling her the truth or not, he did not want her around Bonnie until she was clearly stable, but he really didn't know how she would take that news. Caroline could be extremely stubborn. "Saturday." He finally replied deciding honesty was the best way to go, if he lied she would no doubt find out and he would lose his lead way with her. "I think you should wait a day or two before seeing her, make sure she is okay." He said testing the waters for her reaction.

"Why? She's my best friend she isn't going to hurt me. I'm not going to break." Caroline said glaring at him.

"Bonnie has been running around with a man who Esmeralda said had no soul for months Caroline." Klaus reminded her. "I'm just trying to take precautions."

"I know Bonnie, she isn't going to hurt me, we're like sisters." She insisted.

"I'm not changing my mind on this Caroline, it isn't really a choice." Klaus said meeting her determined eyes.

"You're being entirely way too protective. What's next a security detail outside my house?" Caroline snapped back just as determined. Klaus looked away and she scoffed. "Oh my god, you already have one." She said as realization hit her.

"Caroline love, you're pregnant and human, you're vulnerable. If something happens to you, you could lose the babies. We know that the babies are part of a balance, I know she is your friend but, what if she sees your pregnancy as a threat to Silas, what if it is all related?" He said voicing some new concerns aloud as they started to dawn on him. What if her pregnancy was somehow related to what was going on? What if their children were in danger? Was it possible that Bonnie had allowed Kol to capture her with the specific purpose to come back and hurt Caroline, or was he being paranoid? "Keeping our children safe is your first priority right?" He asked and she reluctantly nodded. "Right now Bonnie has killed more people these past three months then Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Kol, Elijah, and I combined. I think a little caution is in order." He said meeting her eyes. He saw the resignation in her eyes and her face falter. "I'm not saying you can't see her, just let's make sure she is stable first."

"Fine." Caroline conceded. "But really who is lurking outside my house?"

"A few hybrids." Klaus replied.

"Just a few?" He nodded. "Fine, but they better not be creepers or anything like that." Caroline huffed. "I don't want anybody peeping in my bedroom window, and I would appreciate you telling me these types of things."

"I didn't want you to be angry or uncomfortable. Trust me love, they have very strict orders. Nobody is doing any lurking or anything creepy I assure you. They are just watching to make sure no one comes that shouldn't." Klaus assured her. If any of them dared to violate her privacy they would be dead.

XXXXX

"Hello Stefan." Rebekah purred as she appeared in front of Stefan. She scrunched her nose up at the dead carcass on the ground. "You know killing animals is one of the first signs of being a serial killer, or so I've heard." She attempted to joke. When his face remained annoyed her smile faltered slightly. "You know, I could help you with control, if you wanted?" She offered, while she had been in love with him in the twenties, the man he was now, the man with humanity, he was the type of man who could love you forever. She wasn't sure what Elena's problem was, but Stefan was obviously the better brother. Anyone could see that. She truly would like to help him to be a better vampire. Maybe one day he would let her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Stefan asked wiping the blood from his chin, he hated when people saw him like this. The fact that he couldn't control his blood lust was something he dealt with all the time, and having it constantly thrown in his face didn't help. At least Rebekah had been attempting humor with it.

"Such a messy eater." She said shaking her head as she wiped away a spot of blood on his cheek. "I do actually need a favor."

"What do you want Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"I heard Caroline is going shopping tomorrow, I was wondering if you could help me get an invite. " Rebekah smiled. While she was growing quite fond of Caroline, it was obvious the other girl didn't exactly reciprocate the feelings. She was hurt, but she supposed she understood. She hadn't exactly been friendly to her, and there was the whole killing Elena incident. Personally she'd thought she was doing everyone a favor, but that was just her.

"Why?" Stefan asked studying her.

"Because she is the mother of my nieces, and I want to get to know her. I don't really have any friends. With Bonnie coming back tomorrow Nik would feel better if she had extra protection as well." Rebekah answered honestly, and hating the vulnerability she felt in this moment. A friend would be nice. Stefan and Caroline were close, and she hoped he would put in a good word for her. She really wanted to get to know her, and to be friends. They had a lot in common, and maybe if she hadn't of screwed it up in the beginning they could have been friends. She wanted to remedy that.

"I'm pretty sure she is shopping with Elena." Stefan sighed. "I'll say something to her. Is Bonnie still drugged or is she coming on her own accord?"

"She is coming willingly." She answered before adding. "Thank you Stefan and I promise to be on my best behavior." Rebekah smiled. She supposed if it meant getting to spend some girl time with Caroline, she could deal with the doppelganger for a day.

XXXXX

"Hey." Stefan said as Caroline came downstairs.

"Hi." She replied as she walked past him to the kitchen. "Do I smell French toast?"

"You do." Stefan smiled following her in. "I made it special for you."

Caroline smiled at him, while she appreciated the act, it was a little odd. He'd never done anything like this before. "Um thanks." She said sitting down in the chair that he pulled out for her before sitting down across from her.

He watched her intently as she took her first bite. "Good?"

Caroline smiled. "Yeah. So what's going on?" She asked unable to keep from asking about his odd behavior. They were friends yes, but he'd never gone to this length for her before, no one had except for….Klaus.

"Rebekah came to talk to me yesterday, she wanted a favor." Stefan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "She uh, wants to go shopping with you today. She's worried that you don't like her and that you're never going to spend any quality time with her, and also with Bonnie coming home….I think we would all feel a little safer if you had an original with you."

"You do realize Elena and I are going, right?" Caroline asked laughing. "Rebekah and Elena together, that could be a disaster." It could be worse than a disaster, someone could end up dead. Stefan must be slightly off his rocker if he thought this trio could ever work. Still with Bonnie coming back she couldn't help but wonder if Silas would follow? Having her there might be beneficial, after all Elena and herself seemed to attract bad things.

"I know Rebekah, and I know she comes off a little bratty and rash at times, but she's just a girl who wants to be loved." Stefan sighed. "I think if you give her a chance, you'll find that she is a lot like Klaus."

Caroline thought about it. It was true, Klaus was much deeper then people gave him credit for. He only showed that side to very few people and she just happened to be one of them. She supposed Rebekah was the same way, and maybe she showed that side to Stefan. Come to think of it the day she'd found out she was pregnant, Rebekah had been extremely nice to her. That had also extended into their trip to Tennessee.

"Okay, I'll give her a call." Caroline agreed. This was going to be an interesting shopping experience. However, they would have to interact at some point, and she would prefer they work out their differences before the babies came.

"Thanks Care." He said squeezing her hand.

"So what's the deal with you and her anyway?" Caroline asked as she took another bite. "You've been spending a lot of time together."

"Rebekah's nice, I can talk to her." Stefan shrugged. "Like I said there is more to her than you realize."

"So you and I are on the crazy train together." Caroline smirked, maybe he and Rebekah weren't together yet, but it seemed like it was going in that direction.

Stefan smiled. "You could call it that. What's up with you and Klaus?"

Caroline sighed, he was so infuriatingly charming and nice at times, and it was hard to remember that she just wanted to be friends with him. She did not want to get hurt again, or make any rash decisions due to the situation, right now she needed to focus on her pregnancy and her babies. Yes, he was the father, and he would be included but they needed to stay platonic and not get into anything else. "We are friends, or at least working on it." There was still so much about him she didn't know.

XXXXX

Caroline looked at the rack of clothes. Ironically Elena and Rebekah had agreed to come to the maternity store first. She was only three months, and not entirely sure she was ready to move herself into maternity clothes, but her jeans wouldn't snap anymore, and living in Virginia you never knew when fall would come. It could be warm into October or it could turn in early September. Regardless she needed some new clothes.

"I don't get it." Rebekah said holding up a pair of jeans with a large fabric section that would go over a very round belly. "Why would you want your jeans to come up that high?"

Caroline shrugged. "I have no idea." To be honest they looked a little scary. She wasn't sure she was ready to be shopping in this type of store. Couldn't she just go to a regular store and buy the next size up in jeans? Or maybe just wear dresses? They had some really cute dresses. She wasn't that big yet, but from what she'd read, women expecting twins tended to get bigger faster, and since she was almost past the first trimester she would start popping out soon.

"Here are some normalish ones." Elena said holding up another pair with only a small elastic waist band.

"Those look a little bit better." Rebekah concurred. "You should try those instead."

Caroline took the pair from Elena and the shirts and dress, which were thankfully better than the jeans and headed to the dressing room. Entering the dressing room she clicked the door shut and sighed as she looked in the mirror. First she put on the jeans and instantly decided she hated them. Her belly was nowhere near big enough to hold them up and they were already a size small, not to mention they just fit funny. This was great. Thankfully she had better luck with the shirts.

"Oh, hey Care we found something." Elena called.

"What is it?" Caroline asked almost afraid to know.

"It's something so you can wear your own jeans. A belly band." Rebekah replied. "And we found something else."

Caroline came out prepared to purchase all the shirts and dress hoping the cost wasn't too outrageous. Her mom had given her a little money, but she wasn't sure it would be enough. She would probably need to get a job. There was no way she was going to be able to afford all the medical expenses and clothes and baby items on her own, and she wouldn't ask her mom to help. This was her responsibility.

"Look, it's a baby names book." Elena replied excitedly.

"I don't know that I'm going to have enough money for all of this." Caroline answered honestly.

"You don't need any money Caroline, I have Nik's card." Rebekah said digging into her purse.

"But…"

"Please Caroline; what you're getting isn't even going to put a dent into his account. Trust me he has the money and he told me to let you use it." Rebekah said smiling as she took Caroline's things and headed to the check out.

Elena shrugged as they followed Rebekah. "At least she isn't compelling you the clothes."

Caroline didn't want to look at the total and kind of hated the fact that Klaus was buying her things. Hadn't she thrown a very expensive diamond bracelet at him months ago. Rebekah tucked the receipt in the bag and headed out of the store.

XXXXX

Klaus sighed as Kol walked out of the terminal the Bennett witch next to him. He was thankful she had come willingly, it meant she might be safe to have around Caroline. He would still double check just to be safe. Nothing was going to harm her, ever.

"Nik, Elijah." Kol said as they came to a halt in front of them.

"Can you please just take me home." Bonnie glared as she looked at them.

"Of course." Elijah said motioning toward the black SUV.

Klaus shared a look with Kol who just gave him a subtle nod. He'd told him earlier before they'd boarded that she was shaken and lost, but didn't appear to be a threat. So far Kol's assessment seemed to be right. They would test the waters with Elena first to see what happened.

XXXXX

Caroline should have known that Elena and Rebekah getting along was too good to be true. I mean they hated each other. When she'd first started back from the bathroom to their table she'd heard a patron mention it to a waiter on the way out, and had hoped it wasn't them, but as she got closer she heard the hushed threats and whispered shouts at each other.

Sighing, she shook her head and approached the table, as she got closer she could hear their hushed argument.

"You killed me." Elena hissed.

"And you stabbed me in the back you heartless…."

"Hey guys." Caroline said stopping in front of them with a plastered on smile. Thankfully they both at least appeared to look a little guilty for their argument. "People were complaining about you."

"We were just chatting." Rebekah replied glaring at Elena.

"Are we ready to order?" Elena asked picking up her menu.

They sat in a tense silence as they all pretended to look at their menus. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when the waitress finally came over and took their orders.

"We should look at that book." Elena said breaking the tense silence.

"Yes, you have two babies to name." Rebekah agreed. "I want to make you an appointment for a 4D ultrasound, so we can see the sex of the babies at fourteen weeks."

"Um, I don't think your brother wants to know." Caroline said quietly as she recalled their conversation from the other night. She would like to know, but it should be both of their decisions shouldn't it? Honestly the more she thought about it she could kind of see his point of view. The only reason for finding out would be for ease of shopping.

"Oh." Rebekah said nodding her head. "I suppose Nik wouldn't, he can be old fashioned at times."

Elena grimaced and scoffed looking away with an eye roll.

"I'll have you know my brother has been very nice to Caroline. He is quite capable of being a gentleman." Rebekah stated vehemently as she glared daggers at Elena.

"He has been nice." Caroline said trying to ease the tension. Klaus had always been nice to her.

"So what is the deal with you and Klaus? Are you like, together?" Elena asked looking back at Caroline. Rebekah looked at her as well.

"We are friends, or at least working on it. I'm not jumping into a relationship with him." Caroline said quietly.

"Well you're already sleeping together." Elena said quietly.

"Once. We did once, and we haven't since." Caroline replied angrily. She'd thought that they were past this apparently not. Maybe she was still worked up over her argument with Rebekah, but still she didn't like the accusation.

"Like you have room to talk, you and Damon are sleeping together, he can be just as big an ass as Nik. Quite frankly he's not that great in bed either, Stefan is so much better." Rebekah smirked.

"What?" Elena snapped, red heat coloring her face.

"Than again I suppose you and Damon are great together you're both….."

"Ok, stop. Now." Caroline said looking at them and then around at the people staring. "Let's talk about something else that doesn't involve the Salvatore's, or Klaus or, guys in general."

XXXXX

Klaus looked at his phone and sighed. "Rebekah is on her way with Elena and Caroline." He stated as he looked at the witch. She didn't appear to be a threat at all, in fact she seemed lost even broken. Despite their constant questioning she'd yet to really answer any of their questions. Even Stefan and Damon had been unable to coax information out of her. She had been sitting idly in her chair where Kol had dropped her a few hours ago completely devoid of emotions.

However, at the mention of Elena and Caroline he saw a tiny flicker of light ignite in her brown eyes. "They're coming here?" She asked in almost a whisper, speaking for the first time since her arrival.

"Yes. Elena first, and once I am certain you won't hurt either of them then you may see Caroline." Klaus said looking into her eyes.

"Why can't I see them both?" Bonnie asked eyeing him warily.

"Your little spell you cast a few months ago has caused some…..side effects for Caroline."Klaus replied as he studied her closely. If she knew what he was referring to, she was keeping it well guarded. She hadn't even blinked. He heard Damon scoff and shake his head. Kol gave him a questioning glance. He would tell his brother, but not at this moment.

"What happened to Caroline?" Bonnie asked worry creasing her brow. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, nothing a little time won't fix." Damon replied with a smile and a wink.

"She's okay Bonnie." Stefan said gently squeezing her shoulder. "However, right now, she is still human."

"That was only temporary, while Silas was adjusting to Shane's body. It should have worn off by now." Bonnie said quietly. "I didn't mean for her to be hurt." She said tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't know how this happened." She said distantly as a raw sob escaped her throat.

"She isn't hurt." Stefan said kneeling in front of her, and gently taking her hand. "I promise she is fine, the side effect isn't life threatening."

Bonnie looked up into Stefan's eyes swallowing at the honesty she saw there. She'd never meant to hurt anyone, never wanted to. Once she'd done the first spell it had all spiraled out of control so fast. She'd been consumed, it was like she knew what she was doing was wrong, and on some level didn't want to. Yet she hadn't been able to stop. Even now she still felt drawn to Silas, he had a power over her that she couldn't quite understand. "I'm sorry." She said feeling even more tears slip from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. "Is Jeremy okay? Were you able to stop him?"

"He's fine. He is confined, but being well cared for." Stefan said soothingly. "Can you tell us a little more about what is going on?"

"He needs the five for the last sacrifice, and the last sacrifice will take place here in Mystic Falls, that's all I know." Bonnie said taking the tissue that Kol offered.

"Do you know if he was able to do the sacrifice the other night?" Klaus asked.

"I was only there to help as siphon, Silas is the witch performing the sacrifices." Bonnie said quietly. She wasn't the witch behind it, she was just lending her power to Silas to perform the spell. The exact details of the spells and sacrifices were kept hidden from her, she hadn't minded, the less she knew the better. Although now that didn't seem like the best choice.

XXXXX

"Ready to be a guinea pig?" Rebekah smiled turning to Elena as they pulled into Klaus's driveway.

"Bonnie isn't going to hurt me." Elena stated getting out of the car.

Caroline looked hesitantly at the house before getting out and leaning against the car. The warm air felt good after the long awkward car ride from Richmond. Note to self, go shopping with one or the other not both. It hadn't been a particularly bad day, in fact it had been nice up until lunch.

Caroline let out a startled shriek as Kol suddenly appeared in front of her. She hadn't even seen him coming. Her human eyes were just not as sharp as her vampire ones.

"Hello, love." Kol smirked as he inspected her.

Caroline shrunk into the car trying to get away from his scrutinizing gaze. He was looking at her like she was some freak of nature or something.

"Hmmm. You seem fine to me." Kol said staring at her. "I was expecting you to have two heads or something with all this side effect business."

"Um." Caroline said looking to Rebekah.

"Kol." Rebekah chided giving him a small shove away. "Leave her alone."

"So what's wrong with her that's got Nik all worked up." Kol asked eyeing her again. "Other than the fact that she is obviously human and smells amazing." He said closing his eyes and inhaling sharply.

"Enough." Klaus growled from behind them, and Caroline felt a sigh of relief go through her at his appearance. Kol was really starting to creep her out.

"I don't get it Nik. Why all the worry?" Kol asked looking her over once again. "She looks fine."

"She's pregnant you idiot. Can't you hear it?" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Kol said his eyes widening as he cocked his head. "Your hybrids are making hybrids now, how interesting. "

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes. The sooner they got this over with the better. He couldn't help but notice how utterly uncomfortable Caroline looked. Kol obviously hadn't connected all the dots yet. He would admit it was a lot to take in.

"He's a little slow on the uptake." Rebekah said crossing her arms. "You may need to spell it out for him."

Kol frowned and looked at him confused. "Wait a second." He said as he finally caught on. "You and her….you two. You knocked her up Nik? How the hell did that happen?"

Klaus growled at his brother's reaction. Kol was being obnoxious. He might as well shout it to the world. "That's enough Kol." Klaus said through gritted teeth. He wasn't above daggering his brother if he didn't mind his manners in front of Caroline.

"But you two….I didn't think you liked each other. A baby, this is….does that mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Kol asked smiling. "Oh, Nik you're going to be a father, this is bloody fantastic."

Klaus ground his teeth at Kol's blunt observation. He knew it was reality but hearing that out loud was still too much right now. He was still not entirely sure he was cut out for this, and judging by Kol's reaction he had his own doubts.

"Oh, shut up Kol." Rebekah said hitting the back of his head. "Stop being an arse."

"I just can't believe it." Kol said his eyes constantly shifting between Klaus and Caroline.

"Yes, well. You're going to treat Caroline with respect." Klaus said glaring at his brother. Let him say whatever he wanted to him, but he wouldn't upset Caroline.

"Of course." Kol sobered. "You have to admit this news is a little bit of a shock. I mean come on Nik. The last time I saw you two together she was insulting you and you were chasing after her like a love sick puppy. When did you stop hating each other and start loving each other?" Kol asked with a wide smirk.

"You've been gone a long time." Klaus simply stated.

"So a baby in our family, when do we welcome this wonderful bundle of joy?" Kol asked his eyes focusing on Caroline's stomach.

"January." Caroline said softly.

"It's twins too Kol." Rebekah said excitedly.

"Wow Nik, you really do have to go all the way when you do something don't you?" Kol teased clapping him on the back. "Nope, couldn't just make one baby could you? So you made two."

XXXXX

Tyler sighed as he and Hayley went back to the old abandoned barn where they had freed the first set of hybrids. Klaus had done something to the new hybrids. They refused to even talk to or acknowledge him or Hayley. As much as he would like to free them, there wasn't much else he could do at the moment.

To make matters worse it appeared that his fight with Klaus was truly just his and Hayley's. He'd seen Stefan and Damon go to the Mikaelson mansion and Rebekah had later arrived with Caroline and Elena in tow. It was worrisome how easily they forgot everything Klaus had done to them. The only hope he had was that they were maybe temporarily working together for Bonnie's sake or Caroline's. Why was she still human? He hoped Caroline was okay, and while he couldn't talk to Hayley about it or anyone really, he truly was worried for her. Caroline was an amazing girl and he still did love and care about her.

"Are you ready?" Hayley asked slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah." He sighed as he picked up his own bags and headed to the car. They were leaving town in search of a witch that could give them some advice on how to break the sire bond. He just hoped they could find one.

XXXXX

Klaus sighed in relief as Kol and Rebekah finally went inside the house leaving him alone with Caroline. Kol had kept himself in check, for the most part, and for that he was thankful. He wondered what his brother would have to say once it was just him and his siblings. He could very well end up with a dagger in him still.

"So, how is Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Confused." Klaus said summing it up into one word. It was the best he could come up with. It was also true. Bonnie was a lost soul, and seemed to be completely out of it.

"Any chance I get to see her?" Caroline asked biting her lip.

"Not by yourself." Klaus said he was not negotiating on that. She had been off with Silas for three months practicing expression and helping to sacrifice people. He still heard Esmeralda's voice in his mind talking about a balance. It was consuming more of his thoughts by the day. What exactly did she mean? Not that she would tell him, it was for them to figure out. Sometimes he wished he could snap her neck.

"You don't really think our, that this, has anything to do with what is going on do you?" Caroline asked as she put a hand on her stomach.

"I don't know, Caroline." He answered honestly. Not wanting to worry her with something that may or may not be true, he quickly changed the subject noting the quantity of shopping bags in the back seat. "How was shopping?"

"Good. I'm not sure that uh, Rebekah and Elena are going to be civil towards each other anytime soon, but when it comes to the babies, they are both excited." Caroline said smiling. "So are you keeping Bonnie here with Jeremy?"

"She is going to her home on the condition that Kol is invited inside and that hybrids are allowed to stay outside." Klaus said.

"Wow, you're kind of…." Paranoid, controlling, untrusting, Caroline thought, and the list could go on.

"Well, when you've spent the better part of your life being hunted by those who would want you dead, a little…" He trailed off looking at her, her unused word hanging in the open. "….is to be expected."

Caroline nodded, she'd heard Elena's version of the originals back story that she'd gotten from Rebekah, but couldn't help but wonder if he would tell her his version. "Will you tell me about it? I mean your life, some of it anyway?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and for a moment she wished she could take it back as the silence stretched on. "My father hunted me for a thousand years Caroline, what more do you want to know?" He said, his voice a little edgier than it had been, and though he had stated it as a question there was certain finality about the way he said it.

"I was just wondering you know…" Caroline trailed off as a loud shriek came from the house. She moved to go forward but Klaus stopped her, clamping a hand on her arm as he cocked his head to listen.

"It's fine." He said a moment later his hand still on her arm. "Bonnie attacked Rebekah, she is subdued again." His eyes met hers and she quickly looked away, the heat in his eyes and on her arm was too much. After a few moments his hand left her forearm and she instantly missed the warmth. "Come on love, let's take you home."

XXXXX

Caroline finished applying her lip gloss just as the door bell rang. She shouldn't care how she looked, it was silly. It was just Klaus and his family, and of course Bonnie didn't care what she would look like. It was just nerves she tried to tell herself. Something to do to kill the time until he showed up. Yet that didn't explain the extra second she spent observing herself in her vanity mirror.

Rolling her eyes at herself and deciding she looked good at the same time she headed downstairs to answer the door. Klaus stood there looking amazing as usual in his dark Henley and light wash jeans. He gave her a dimpled smile as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"You look lovely." Klaus said as they walked together to his car.

"Thanks." Caroline said quietly. Telling him he looked nice would sound too much like a date, and this was not a date. She wasn't even going to his house to see him, just going to see Bonnie for the first time in a few months, and have dinner with his family.

It had been a week since Bonnie had been brought home, and she was just now being allowed to see her. There had been an incident when she'd seen Rebekah, and had attacked her the moment she'd walked in the room. Naturally, this had set even Stefan and Elena on edge about her going to see Bonnie.

Bonnie hadn't been able to pinpoint what had happened either, which was worrisome. She had just felt the overwhelming need to attack her. Still, Caroline fully believed that Bonnie would never hurt her. They had known each other since elementary school, they were best friends, sisters. She had faith in her friend.

"I should probably uh, apologize now for anything Kol might say. He isn't exactly known for his tact." Klaus said as he opened the car door for her.

"I noticed that." Caroline said as she slid into her seat. "I suppose there is one in every large family, or at least that is what I have heard."

"Well at least my family has something normal about it." He smirked at her.

Caroline shrugged. "All siblings fight, I think, just maybe not to the extremes yours do. I wouldn't know being an only child and all."

"Did you enjoy being an only child?" Klaus asked.

"No." Caroline sighed as she thought about it. "My dad left when I was ten and after that my mom buried herself in her work. My dad moved a few towns over with his partner and we didn't really see much of each other. So it was pretty much just me."

"But you and your mom are close now?" He questioned. He'd seen the way she'd looked at him with hate in her eyes, and the motherly hug before he'd taken her to Tennessee, her mom cared for her. He remembered her saying that they were closer now.

"Yeah. I suppose the idea of my death got to her or something. We've both made more of an effort since I turned." Caroline said looking at him.

"It was after I turned that my relationship with my parents got worse." Not that it had been great to begin with, but it had gone seriously downhill after. Especially when he'd triggered his curse with his first kill.

"Because of your werewolf gene?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"My mother's infidelity was no longer a secret after that." Klaus said remembering the hatred in Mikael's face when he'd started to transition.

"Did you ever find out who your real father was? Did you ever meet him?" Caroline asked biting her lip as she met his eyes.

In all his years, no one had ever asked him that. "Mikael killed the whole village in a rage, after he had Ester curse me. I may have met him, there was a man, Kai, who was always nice to me when I would accompany my mother to the other village when I was younger, but I don't know." He hadn't even told his siblings about the man who had taught him how to draw while his mother had tended to the villagers. "He's the one who taught me to draw."

Caroline smiled at him. "He sounds really nice. Did you get to see him often?"

Klaus hesitated this conversation was getting very personal for him. "Off and on until I was around eleven or twelve. Once I was that age I was considered more of an adult and had to hunt, fish, and tend to the animals." He sighed, almost relieved as he pulled into his driveway. While he enjoyed speaking with Caroline he didn't like the turn the conversation had taken towards him. Putting the car into park he got out and flew to the other side to open the door for Caroline.

Caroline was nervous as they entered the house. Klaus stayed very close as they approached the dining room where she could smell the delicious aroma that she assumed was dinner.

"Caroline." Bonnie said standing up as they entered, causing all the originals to tense.

"Bonnie." She smiled as she walked quickly towards her friend and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so glad you are ok."

**A/N: Next chapter will start with their dinner, and now that everyone is back in Mystic Falls we will have a lot more Klaroline bonding. Do you think they should find out the sex of the babies? **

**This is the first story I've written where I've had reviews asking for Caroline/Elena bonding and Caroline/Rebekah bonding so I will try to find a nice compromise, thus the shopping trip in this chapter. Don't worry, there will still be lots of individual bonding as well as Caroline/Elena/Bonnie, and of course the fun intermingling.**

**Your thoughts and kind words always help to keep me motivated so if you wouldn't mind, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to my beta Klauslove.

**Thank you to everyone who has read/followed, reviewed, and favorited this story. Your reviews are truly inspiration and I love to read each and every one of them.**

Caroline hugged Bonnie tightly glad to finally see that her friend was okay. Elena had told her that she was well, but it was one thing to hear it and another to actually see it. Relief washed over her as she felt Bonnie hug her back.

"Oh my god." Bonnie gasped pulling away abruptly. Everyone suddenly flooded around her and Klaus yanked her backwards putting himself between her and Bonnie. "I'm sorry." Bonnie said shakily as she took a step back. "I…you didn't tell me she was pregnant. You're pregnant?" Bonnie asked stunned as the realization dawned on her.

"You can tell?" Caroline asked peering around Klaus. If Bonnie knew just by touching her that meant that she could answer any questions they might still have about the babies.

"You slept with Klaus?" Bonnie asked. "Oh my god." She said sitting down, her mouth forming an 'o' shape as she took this information in.

"I know its crazy isn't it, darling." Kol said taking his seat next to her.

"She's not going to hurt me Klaus." Caroline said moving around him to sit down next to Bonnie. "Right? You were just shocked?" She asked trying to set the room at ease as everyone else slowly took their seats. Of course she was shocked it was a perfectly normal response, one she was getting used to.

"I could never hurt you Care." Bonnie said quietly. "I was just taken by surprise."

"Oh, darling, you weren't the only one." Kol said with a wide smirk. "Let's eat. We're all good here right?" He asked looking at Bonnie.

"Yes, please let's eat." Bonnie said wanting the attention taken away from her.

Dinner started in an awkward silence and Caroline could tell Klaus was still on edge as he kept glancing at Bonnie. Seeing him so protective over her was nice, it told her that he would do anything to protect their children, and her at least while she was pregnant anyway. It comforted her to know that there really is a softer side to him, and his family was truly important to him.

If they were all going to be here together it would be nice if they would at least talk. She knew virtually nothing about Kol or Elijah for that matter. What she knew about Klaus and Rebekah was limited as well. Bonnie was the only person here whom she really knew.

As much as she would love to talk to Bonnie she knew that they couldn't truly have a conversation in front of the four original siblings. While she was thankful for Klaus's protective nature over her, a part of her would really like some time alone with Bonnie. Unfortunately she doubted that would be happening anytime soon. They just couldn't have a personal conversation with the originals around, and she wanted to be there for her friend.

"So Niklaus tells me you're attending college in a few weeks." Elijah started. "Do you have a specific area you plan to study?"

"Uh yeah." Caroline said wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I was thinking of opening my own event planning business one day, so probably something related to that."

"You would be very good at that." Rebekah said smiling.

"So what exactly is college like? Would I like it?" Kol asked.

"No." Klaus and Elijah said at the same time.

"Oh, relax." Kol said rolling his eyes. "I was just thinking I could be one of Caroline's body guards, do the whole college experience." He said using his hands to make quotation marks.

"No." Klaus growled.

"It would be fun right Caroline?" Kol persisted.

"Um, I don't know. Am I having body guards?" She asked. She knew she had hybrids watching over her house, but to have people following her around, that was a little unnerving. While she understood the need for protection she wanted some privacy, and she wasn't completely hopeless.

Biting her lip she looked at Klaus but it was Elijah who responded. "You must understand Caroline that we only wish to protect you. There are a lot of things happening right now that we don't know much about. We would feel safer knowing that someone was looking out for you. Obviously Kol wouldn't be Niklaus's first choice, but perhaps Rebekah?"

Caroline couldn't help but look at Rebekah and see a small smile on the other girls face, and even a certain amount of excitement. "Uh, okay." She agreed. Rebekah wouldn't be so bad right? "I think Elena and I scheduled some of the same classes though."

"Oh, the newest doppelganger, I remember seeing her, but haven't actually had the pleasure to meet her yet." Kol smiled. "I'm guessing our dear sister doesn't approve of her, not that she's ever liked any of the previous ones, that would be Elijah and Nik that swooned all over them."

Klaus growled while Kol continued to laugh. Caroline remembered hearing about the love triangle between Elijah, Klaus, and the original doppelganger, whose name she couldn't remember. She couldn't exactly help but wonder what his involvement had been with Katherine, or if he'd cared about her as well. She shouldn't care, but she did.

"Have you considered more about the 4D ultrasound. I don't want to be pushy, but well I would kind of like to know or at least see. This is all so exciting for me." Rebekah admitted.

"Go ahead and schedule the appointment." Klaus sighed.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" Caroline questioned. She had been thinking about it and she could see the pros and cons. While it would be nice to know, the idea of being surprised was kind of nice as well.

Klaus looked at her his brow knit in confusion. He hadn't actually expected her to take his opinion into consideration. The fact that she had was, well he didn't know what it was, but it was nice. On that same note he wanted her to be happy and she wanted to find out, therefore she should. "It's okay, love, find out. I know you want to."

"I was actually kind of thinking you were right." Caroline shrugged taking him even more by surprise that was a first.

"Oh, aren't they just so cute." Kol said reminding him that they weren't alone.

"Well I'll let you guys think about it." Rebekah sighed. "But do you think we could still do the ultrasound just not find out the sex?" She asked hopefully.

"Speaking of sex, what is the deal with you two, are you together?" Kol asked taking a sip from his glass as he eyed them.

"No." Caroline said quietly. "We are…friends."

"With benefits?" Kol asked.

"Enough, Kol." Klaus growled, sometimes his brother didn't know when to take the hint. The last thing he wanted was for Kol to make Caroline uncomfortable around him again. They were finally starting to get back into their flirtatious banter and insults. Though she hadn't actually insulted him recently, that was a good sign right?

"Just curious. Obviously the two of you have had sex." Kol said holding his hands up in surrender. "No need to get all serious, though I suppose I understand the sexual tension now."

"Oh my god." Caroline said her forehead falling on her palm as her cheeks flooded with heat.

"Leave Kol." Klaus said standing up from the table causing his chair to fall backwards. "Now." He yelled a dagger threat on the tip of his tongue, if Caroline weren't here he would have already snapped Kol's neck. Leave it to Kol to make an already awkward situation worse.

"I'm done now." Kol said making no effort to leave.

"Can we please just get through dinner?" Elijah asked.

"Oh, come now Elijah, it's not dinner unless someone gets daggered right Nik?" Rebekah said glaring at him. Why was everyone ganging up on him now? Not that he should expect anything less of them.

"Please accept my apologies for my sibling's behavior Caroline and Bonnie. We do know how to be civilized I assure you." Elijah said a slight hint of embarrassment on his face.

"It's fine." Caroline said smiling as she took another bite of her food. The conversation might not be good, but this braised beef was amazing.

Caroline wasn't sure how long the silence continued but for at least a good ten minutes the only thing that could be heard was the clank of silverware on plates and everyone chewing their food. They were a different type of family that was for sure. Still she couldn't help but feel despite everything they really did want to be here with each other. As much as they fought they did try to be a family, and they could come together as a family for a common goal.

XXXXX

"So how is living with Kol?" Caroline questioned her friend. Klaus wouldn't let her be truly alone with Bonnie, at this point she thought that he was being a little paranoid, but she would have to pick and choose her battles. They were off in their own little corner and had a stereo turned up loud enough that they hoped it would drown out their conversation. They were sitting close enough that their heads were nearly touching so they didn't have to speak too loud.

"It's not bad." Bonnie shrugged on a sigh. "He's not exactly tactful, but he is funny, and right now funny is good."

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked looking at her friend.

"No, but I'm trying." Bonnie said tears brimming in her eyes. "I did a lot of bad things."

"We've all done bad things Bonnie." Caroline said hugging her friend. "You're safe now and I know you're a good person in your heart. I'm here for you and so is Elena, and dare I say Kol."

Bonnie laughed. "I think he'd be there for me anyway I want him to."

"He isn't exactly bad to look at." Caroline said as they both peered over at Klaus and Kol who looked like they were talking but she couldn't be sure.

"True." Bonnie smiled. "So how did you and Klaus, you know?" Bonnie said moving her eyes trying to get at what she was implying.

"We were drunk, and it kind of just happened. It was the night of the first sacrifice, went to bed a vampire and woke up human." Caroline shrugged.

"And pregnant apparently." Bonnie added with a smile. "How was it? I mean he's over a thousand years old he better be good in bed. Please tell me you remember making those babies at least."

"Bonnie." Caroline exclaimed. She shot a look over at Kol and Klaus to see if they were listening. They didn't appear to be, but how could she really tell for sure. Bonnie followed her gaze and nodded in understanding. They hadn't really talked about that night, and she could imagine why they hadn't. Kol was right about the tension between them.

Caroline bit her lip as she recalled the night and felt a shiver course through her at the memory. It had been hot; his lips had been amazing and scorched her to her core. His body had moved with hers in the most sinful of ways. The way he'd made love to her…no they did not make love ….the way he'd fucked her like no one had ever done with her before and the orgasms, yes plural she'd had, had been off the charts. No one had ever taken her to those highs before and she was a little afraid he'd ruined her for any other guy. Not that she would be sleeping with anyone anytime in the foreseeable future.

"Never mind your face says it all." Bonnie giggled.

She couldn't help but laugh and really, really hope that Klaus wasn't picking up on their conversation. They'd never really talked about the fact that they'd actually had sex with each other. "Thanks for being okay with this. Everyone else kind of freaked out." Caroline said sobering. Bonnie was being so cool about this it almost scared her.

"I don't really have much room to talk Care, I've helped kill…" she paused as tears formed in her eyes. "…a lot of people. Who would I be to judge you for what you did, especially when it created two beautiful children."

Caroline hugged her friend as she started to cry. As many questions as she had for Bonnie right now her friend just needed comfort. Her questions could wait for a later time. "It's okay Bonnie." She said rubbing her friends back as she let it all out.

XXXXX

"I apologize again for Kol, he can be, obnoxious at times." Klaus said as yet another apology escaped his lips. It had been a long time since he had apologized to anyone. He wasn't even apologizing for something he'd done, but for what Kol had done.

"It's okay." Caroline said giving him a small smile. "Is he always like that?"

"Yes."

"I guess that's just something I'll have to get use to then." Caroline said as she looked out the window.

Kol was right about the tension between them it was thick and he could feel it. While he hadn't intentionally listened to Bonnie and Caroline's conversation he'd heard enough. She hadn't answered about their night together, and he couldn't help but wonder what she thought. Did she remember? Would he ever have the chance to show her sober hot vampire hybrid sex? The thing was it wasn't exactly a question that he could just ask. Not without making everything awkward again, and he didn't want to do that.

"Bonnie seemed like she opened up to you." He said instead.

"Yeah, I think she just needs a lot of comfort. You don't think Kol will, uh you know, try something?" Caroline asked turning back to him a frown on her brows.

Klaus lifted an eyebrow as he thought about it. Kol would never force himself on someone, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take something that someone gave to him freely. "I can have a talk with him, but I know Kol would never force himself on her."

"No, I mean, Bonnie can make her own decisions, I just don't think she is….entirely stable." Caroline said the last word quietly.

"You seem to be helping her. I haven't seen her talk that much since she's been back." Klaus said truthfully. Although it wasn't a wonder why, Caroline had away at bringing out the best in people. He couldn't quite place what it was about her light that drew him in but it was infectious and no doubt poured out from her to everyone.

"Thanks." Caroline said smiling. "I hope when she's feeling up to it she can answer some more of our questions, you know without the crypticness."

"You have to love witches." He said sardonically. He hated them. The only reason he didn't kill them is because they did have their uses.

"So I was thinking about Rebekah's offer for the ultrasound. I think it would be nice, you know see a better picture, but you're right about finding out the gender. It could be a nice surprise." Caroline said looking at him.

"You're just saying that." Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't just say anything. I really mean it."

"Okay love, have it your way." He chuckled. "It's not like you can't change your mind. You do know Rebekah is probably going to compel it out of the technician though right?"

"She wouldn't."

"Yes, love, she would." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline sighed in frustration. Could Rebekah really keep something like this a secret? "Are you going to come to the ultrasound? And uh my appointment is the following week."

"As long as you're comfortable with it." He said.

"I don't think it will be like last time, now that they're bigger." Caroline said feeling her face flush, as she recalled the awkwardness of her last appointment. "I can finally hear the heartbeat." She said smiling to herself. It had been something she had been looking forward to for some time. She was quite envious that almost everyone else could hear it but her. Caroline had to wait for the help of a doctor's tool.

Klaus pulled into her driveway and hesitated unsure of what his next move should be. There really was no reason for them to spend time together anytime soon, but he wanted to. Waiting till Rebekah's ultrasound appointment in a week was too long. Would she be receptive to spending more time with him if he were to ask? Or would she continue to reject him?

Grounding his teeth at his stupidity he was Klaus Mikaelson, his name alone made people shake in terror, and he couldn't even muster up enough strength to ask a girl out. If his enemies could see him now. "I want to take you to dinner or for ice cream. I think with everything it is important that we get to know each other."

"Oh." Caroline said biting her lip. She'd kind of been expecting him to want to spend more time with her. There really wasn't a reason that she shouldn't. Yet she knew the more time she spent with him the harder it would be to resist him. "I um…" She couldn't bring herself to say no though. "When?" Truth be told she wanted to spend time with him. Lately she'd felt like she was being drawn to him by some outside force that she really couldn't explain.

"Anytime you want." Klaus replied.

"How about tomorrow or maybe Wednesday night?" Caroline replied.

Klaus wanted to ask for both but didn't want to push his luck either. If he saw her tomorrow he might not see her again until her appointment. Whereas if he waited till Wednesday it would be halfway through the week. Perhaps he could still do both. "Tomorrow." And if all went well perhaps Wednesday as well.

"Okay." She said as she slid out of the car. "I'll see you then."

XXXXX

Caroline wasn't sure what she had been expecting but dinner at his house hadn't been it. This was quiet and romantic and just the two of them. She would much prefer a restaurant where they couldn't just end up in a bed at the end of the night, not that she would let that happen anyway, but still. As she entered the house she had to admit that whoever had cooked did an amazing job. It smelled absolutely amazing in here.

"Where is everyone tonight?" Please tell me we're not alone here when you look so good. It was too quiet even for her ears she could tell the house was empty.

"Rebekah is out with Stefan, Kol and Bonnie are staying at her house, and Elijah had to leave town for a few days on business." Klaus replied.

So they really were here by themselves. Great. She could do this, no big deal. The last time they'd been alone here had ended with her in his bed, but that wasn't going to happen again. Nope.

_Around thirteen weeks ago_

_ Caroline looked around the mansion she hadn't been here since the night of the ball. It was quiet now and empty. She followed Klaus as he led her through the house into the dining room pulling out a decanter of what she assumed was scotch and two tumblers she watched him pour the amber liquid and then hand her a glass. She knew that drinking even more probably wasn't the best idea. _

_She wasn't quite drunk yet, but she was getting there. Thankfully she had started to sober up a little on their walk here. Vampire metabolism had its advantages. If she kept drinking though she would be really inebriated. Hell her inhibitions were already lowered she was here wasn't she. Why was she here?_

_ "So sweetheart what did you want to do?" Klaus asked his voice husky._

_ "I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm just tired of sitting at home all the time." _

_ "Follow me." He smirked as he exited out of the room bringing his glass and the scotch with him._

_ Caroline watched him as he walked out of the room before following after. She tried not to let her eyes fall on his ass as she walked behind him to wherever he was leading her but she couldn't help herself. He was really hot and Caroline had to admit she was a little curious about what hot hybrid sex would be like with him. Although she hadn't had anywhere enough liquor to make that happen tonight. _

_ Klaus led her out to the back of the house and outside and down a small path before they stopped by a pasture. She watched as the horses frolicked in the large pasture. "These are your horses?" She questioned._

_ "Yes." He smirked as he put his glass and the scotch down. "Come on." He said starting to climb over the fence and offering her his hand. _

_ Caroline licked her lips at his proffered hand before finally accepting it. His hand was warm and it sent warmth through her at his searing touch. Caroline laughed as she climbed over the wooden fence and she stumbled into his arms, her cheek resting on his shoulder, one of her hands against his firm stomach._

_ "I've never actually ridden a horse before." She said sobering a little as they approached a beautiful black horse._

_ "I'll show you."_

_ "I'm wearing a dress." She sighed._

_ "Women wore dresses all the time and rode." He teased as he petted one of the horses showing gentleness to the animal she would never have thought him possible of._

_ Caroline watched as he gracefully mounted the horse bareback before he offered her his hand again. Unable to hold in a smile she took his hand and let him pull her up. Klaus positioned her in front of him, pulling her tightly against his firm chest and wrapping his arms around her snugly so she felt every inch of his muscular torso on her back. His warm breath ghosted across her neck as he started the horse at a slow trot._

_ "Shouldn't we have a saddle or something?" She asked one hand gripping his thigh and the other digging into his arm as they began to move. Where the hell was she supposed to hold on?_

_ "Love, I've been riding horses for over a thousand years, I'm not going to let you fall." He assured her pulling her tighter against him._

_ Caroline wasn't sure how long they'd been riding when Klaus finally pulled the horse to a stop. He slid off first and then reached out to her helping her down his hands sliding up her whether purposefully or not she wasn't sure, but it caused her body to react instinctively moving closer to his heat to his warm musky scent. _

_ It had been a while since she'd been with anyone, since before the body swap. And if the body swap told her anything it was that he was a phenomenal kisser, and there was a tiny part of her that was curious what his raspberry lips would taste like. What would it feel like to kiss him? _

_She wasn't sure what possessed her to close the small distance between them, but it was her that made the move not him. The kiss started out slow and sensual as they both tested the waters. Then as if he suddenly realized this was actually happening he pulled her flush against him his lips moving in synch with her own as his tongue traced along her lips. _

_ He tasted like scotch and perhaps a lingering presence of blood she wasn't sure, but she felt the heat pooling in her core as she ran her hands into his sandy hair. Caroline melted against him as his hand pulled back on her hair and his lips left hers trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck._

Present

"Caroline?"

Caroline snapped out of her trance feeling heat flood her cheeks as she realized she'd obviously missed something while she'd been reminiscing about their tryst. "Sorry." She stammered. As she looked around the room.

"Everything okay?" Klaus asked while his expression showed concern she couldn't help but feel that he somehow knew exactly where her mind had gone.

"Yes." She said embarrassed, he wasn't a mind reader, he couldn't know, could he? That would always be between them obviously. The evidence of that night was growing inside her. She would have a piece of him forever, and their lives would forever be tied. Or at least as long as their children were alive. What if they wanted to turn? Or didn't? What if they wanted to turn but couldn't? Had Klaus used all of Elena's blood?

Klaus smirked at her. "So did you want to eat first or did you want to…"

"Let's eat." She said as she started walking to the dining room.

Klaus couldn't help but notice that Caroline seemed preoccupied. She'd barely said anything all throughout dinner. While she didn't appear angered or upset, something had to be bothering her. Or at least something was on her mind.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He asked when he could no longer bear the silence.

Caroline sucked in a breath and sighed. "Nothing really, just thinking too much." Klaus remained silent hoping that she would elaborate. "Just uh, I was thinking about them when they get older, you know, what happens if they trigger their curse, or want to turn, or don't. How does this work, and do you have Elena's blood still?" She rambled on nervously.

"I still have some of Elena's blood." He said unable to stop a smile from spreading on his face, it really was ironic. The one thing that she despised him most for, and she was worried if he had it for their children. "They may not need it, if they're true hybrids as Esmeralda suggested they will be like me and become a hybrid. Regardless I will keep some on hand just to be safe."

"Okay." She hesitated again. "It should be their choice though, I mean I didn't have a choice I just think it should be a choice you know we can't force it, it wouldn't be right."

Klaus nodded hesitantly, he wasn't fond of that idea, but it was still a long time away. If they didn't turn they would grow old and die. They would be mortal, vulnerable. At the same time all those years ago he hadn't had a choice. Mikael and Esther had made that choice for him and his siblings.

His parent's selfish choice had caused pain and heartache for all of their children. What would have happened to them had they been allowed to remain human and live out their normal mundane lives? Would he have activated his werewolf gene? Would he of spent the rest of his human years tormented by Mikael?

One thing was for sure he wouldn't be here with Caroline, if his parents hadn't of turned him. He was certain that Caroline was his mate, he wasn't sure if it was the children growing inside her or his feelings for her that continued to develop, but the need to be with her constantly was growing, to protect her, to claim her. Every moment he was fighting against his animal instincts to touch her. He craved her touch like nothing else, and it scared him maybe even more than the prospect of becoming a father.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, Esther and Mikael made that choice for all of us. He drove a sword through my chest." He wondered if that simple act had given Mikael some sort of perverse pleasure even though it was only temporary.

"I was smothered." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus frowned at her. She was murdered? He'd assumed it had been an accident. He'd looked into her past, had seen the car accident she'd been in with none other than Tyler as the driver. The fool couldn't even take care of her when she was human. She'd made a miraculous recovery, no doubt vampire blood. While he didn't know the precise date, he did know it was very shortly after the accident that she turned. That wasn't exactly something he could research though. Who had murdered her? "What happened?" He asked.

Caroline sighed and shook her head. "I was in a car accident, and things weren't looking good, I would've probably died. Damon gave me some of his blood. The hospital still kept me for observation, after I got better, it just wasn't normal for someone so close to death to wake up and be perfectly fine. A miracle right?" She chuckled but he could see the raw emotions in her face as her bottom lip trembled slightly. "I thought she was Elena, I didn't know about the doppelganger, or vampires, or any of it. It was just to get to Stefan and Damon, and I was the one she could get to. I woke up just in time for her to tell me a message and shove my pillow in my face." She said as a tear slid down her face followed by another one. "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm getting so emotional. It's not a big deal, it happened a while ago. I'm not bothered by it anymore." Caroline said as she wiped at her face.

"It doesn't look that way." Klaus said he hated to see her upset and crying, yet he didn't know what to do. Comforting someone wasn't something he'd done in a very long time if ever really. Would she be angry if he attempted to console her? Should he say something?

"I'm sorry. I'm just emotional, but I really am okay, it's…"

"You're rambling sweetheart." He said with a smile. While he found it cute and endearing he didn't want her to work herself up even more, nor did she need to apologize, especially since he wasn't entirely sure what to do to console her.

"Oh." Caroline said wiping at her face, but his words only hurt her more, and caused more tears to prick the back of her eyes. She swallowed back the tears as best she could. She was getting overly emotional now, and worse she didn't even know why. She'd come to terms with this, and was making a fool of herself. A shiver went through her as she remembered how much Damon hated it when she'd rambled. Klaus must hate it to. Great, now she was being annoying. She closed her eyes trying to fight off the tears demanding to be released, but the action only caused more to slip down her face. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said getting up abruptly and walking away. She really needed to get a grip.

XXXXX

Dinner had been relatively quiet, with Caroline not saying much to him. Klaus couldn't help but think that he'd done something wrong, though he had no idea what. She'd begrudgingly agree to watch a movie with him, and had followed him into the theater room that Rebekah had set up in her short stint that she'd lived here.

"Why don't you uh pick a movie." He suggested as he pointed to the large assortment of movies. He was certain Rebekah had bought every movie made from now till they first came out. Surely she would find something she liked.

Caroline nodded as she looked around the room for a moment before she went over to the massive library of blue ray movies. "I never pictured you as the type of guy who would watch Twilight." Caroline said turning to him.

He smiled. "Rebekah was trying to catch up with modern culture."

"Obviously you indulged her." Caroline replied as she put the movie back and continued looking. "I suppose she would need to catch up after being daggered for what eighty, ninety, years." She said a little harshly.

Klaus watched her as she looked through the movies biting her soft pink lip. He wasn't quite sure where her comment had come from they'd been getting along so well. Refusing to let it get to him, he studied her as she looked through the collection. She truly was mesmerizing. Her blonde hair fell in waves down her back just as he liked it, her long legs peaked out from under her dress which fit her snugly in all the right places. Even the small bump forming on her belly was attractive, how could it not be when it was his children growing inside of her.

Maybe that's what it was she was moody because of the babies. It would explain dinner and now, maybe it wasn't him but her hormones. That was a scary though. He had no idea how to act around a hormonal pregnant woman. He supposed the best he could do was try not to rile her up and not let her get the best of him. The latter was going to difficult for him.

"Here." She said pulling a movie from the shelf and turning toward him.

He lifted an eyebrow as he read the title _Gone With the Wind_. She certainly could've done worse. "Alright." He said taking the movie and putting it into the blue ray player.

Caroline sat down on the couch pulling her feet up next to her and tucking them to the side. Taking the blanket off the back of the couch she curled up in it. She watched Klaus as he kneeled down to put the movie in, his shirt doing little to conceal the muscles of his back. She licked her lips as she remembered the way his back muscles had worked as he had thrust into her.

Grinding her teeth together she closed her eyes and forced the images out of her head. Not only was she being overly emotional, but now she was horny as hell. Could he just get the movie on already so she could focus her mind elsewhere.

XXXXX

"I wasn't sure you would come." Katarina's sultry voice said as she walked out of the bedroom of the hotel suite.

"You said it was important Katarina." Elijah said as he took her in. Even after all these years he still couldn't get over her. She was stunning, and she had an effect on him, and they both knew it.

"It is." She smiled coyly licking her lower lip.

"Well, are you going to tell me Katarina?" He asked keeping his composure even though she was just a few inches in front of him.

"Of course." He tried not to move as she took her pointer finger and ran it down his face. "I'll tell you over dinner."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him, which only caused her to smile at him. "Tell me now." He said meeting her eyes.

Katarina pulled her arm away a playful pout on her face. "You're no fun anymore."

"Katarina." He warned.

"Fine." She huffed turning away from him. "If you want to know, I'm going to need your word that your family won't retaliate against me." She said turning back to him as she wrapped a strand of her long curly brown hair around her finger.

"Why now Katarina?" Elijah sighed. Of all times why was she asking for this now. What could she possible know to make her this bold?

"Well, I know your brother may have himself in a particularly precarious situation, or should I say he's gotten someone in a precarious situation." Katarina smirked.

"Katarina." He snarled, he would not take threats against his family.

"Relax Elijah, I would never hurt a pregnant woman, you must know that about me." She said a serious expression taking over her face.

"What do you want?" He growled his composure failing slightly. He would not let her know that she was getting to him, and he would not tolerate anything that could harm his family.

"I already told you what I want." She smiled her face playful again.

Elijah sighed, he did not like to give his word, especially when he had no way of knowing if Niklaus would honor it or not. Still he knew Katarina would not make such a bold request if she didn't think her information was important. "I give you my word."

Katarina smiled victoriously and walked back up to him her finger trailing down his chest as she began to speak. "The last sacrifice will be in Mystic Falls, and it will include your family, but I know where Silas is and how to stop him."

**A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger, but not too horrible right. I would love to know your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor**

**Also big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed this story. I love to read all of your kind and thoughtful words, and am so glad that you enjoy it.**

"Alright Katerina, you have my attention." Elijah said glaring at her.

Katherine smiled at him; surely he didn't think it would be that easy did he? "Can you speak for Klaus as well?" She knew that Rebekah would honor Elijah's word and while she had never had any contact with Kol, she was certain he too would honor a deal his brother would make. It was only Klaus that concerned her.

Elijah sighed and the only hint that he was getting annoyed was the small tick in his jaw, if she didn't know him so well she would never have noticed it. "I have no time for games Katerina."

"No you really don't." She said smiling coyly at him. "Silas will be leaving to do the next sacrifice soon and it will be the eighth out of twelve."

"If the information you tell me is accurate, then I will make sure no harm comes to you, you have my word. So tell me Katerina, why are you helping, what's in it for you? And how did you find out about Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"Well." She said licking her lips and moved closer to him smiling as his breath hitched. She loved that even after all this time she still had an effect on him. "It's become common knowledge that an originals death brings about the death of their entire blood line. You know how much I like self preservation." If she didn't think this Silas guy actually had a chance in completing his task she wouldn't blink an eye, but he was more evil than Klaus, and this threat was very real. "As for Caroline, well that was easy, Damon still can't tell me and Elena apart. That was quite a juicy little snippet of information. And I don't think he cares for her or your brother too much, not that I can blame him." She smirked. "I'm pretty sure he still has no idea his whole rant on Caroline's stupidity was to me and not Elena."

"And how do you know about Silas?" Elijah asked.

Katherine smiled. "A girl has her ways." She smiled unable to resist touching him again. Trailing her finger down his chest she licked her lips as she spoke again. Little did anyone know she'd spent quite a bit of time sneaking around Mystic Falls and had spent some quality time with the good professor in bed. It never ceased to amaze her what people would say during pillow talk. Of course then he had been human and easily compelled, not so much anymore. "I've spent a lot of time under the radar in Mystic Falls." She smirked, when you spent five hundred years running from someone you learned how to live right under their nose. It was the best way to get information.

"So if you were already in Mystic Falls why bring me all the way to Peru?" Elijah asked glaring.

"Maybe I just wanted to get you alone." She said smiling as she leaned into him again.

"Enough." Elijah said gripping her shoulders roughly but not enough to actually hurt her. "I've already given my word to you Katerina, tell me now or I will end you right here and now." He said, anger flickering in his eyes as he pushed her into the wall his grip tightening on her.

"You won't hurt me Elijah." She said licking her lips seductively.

"Maybe not me, but if you don't tell me what I want to know right now I will snap your neck and take you back to my brother." Elijah threatened

Katherine smiled not letting him get to her; if anything she leaned closer so their breath mingle, letting their close proximity affect him more than her. "I have a friend." She glared when he let out the tiniest of scoffs, she did have friends. "A distant relative of Bonnie's each sacrifice involves some sort of descendent from the Bennett blood line, not necessarily witches they just have to be descendants. Bonnie is the only one who can stop him, but she will also play a part in the last sacrifice."

"What part?" Elijah pressed his grip painful now.

"I don't know." Katherine answered honestly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, she really did love their foreplay, and Elijah would never harm her.

XXXXX

Klaus hung up the phone, slamming it down onto the kitchen counter. Only after his outburst did he think of the sleeping blonde upstairs, closing his eyes he tried to collect himself so as not to wake her. Oh how he hated Katerina Petrova, her only useful purpose had been to break the curse and she hadn't even helped him succeed in that. He despised that woman with a passion, and only wanted to make her suffer.

Klaus still couldn't get over Elijah speaking for him that no harm would come to her. How dare he make such a promise to Katerina without consulting him first. It wasn't his choice to make especially after what he'd learned from Caroline. Katerina had killed her, taken her life in cold blood, for no other reason than to get her way.

It wasn't a complete waste, he had amended their agreement slightly, if she were lying or misleading them, or if she mentioned Caroline's condition, he had told her that he would find her and make her death as slow and painful as possible, reminding her that he had a thousand plus years of experience in torture. A part of him almost hoped for that outcome, he would love to tear Katerina apart. He had been so focused on Caroline and the babies that he had let that bitch slip through the cracks, but never again.

He knew his enemies would find out about his children eventually, but he had hoped they would be older by then. If any harm came to Caroline or their children, it would be Katerina's biggest regret.

Remembering the role the Bennett witch played in this he quickly sent a text to some hybrids telling them to go to the witch's house, before texting Kol to come to the mansion alone. Bonnie seemed to be on the mend, but he still didn't trust her, and he certainly didn't want her to know that she was the key to killing Silas, at least not till she was stable.

It explained why Shane had taken her with him in the first place being that only a Bennett witch could kill him. Keep your enemies close. The only question was what Bonnie's final roll in all this? Was she a friend or a foe?

The sound of the doorbell ringing made him smile. He had a hybrid go to the Grill to procure Caroline some breakfast. She had fallen asleep last night, and has proved quite the heavy sleeper as he hadn't been able to rouse her.

After several minutes of trying to wake her to take her home he had given up and carried her upstairs and tucked her into his bed. It had taken every ounce of will power he had not to stay with her, not to hold her in her sleep. Walking away from her last night had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. The worst thing was he wasn't even someone who cuddled, he usually left after sex and that was that.

Her soft creamy skin had all but undone his resolve as he'd lifted her up to take her to his room. His hand had wanted to slide further up her thigh, but he had refrained, he would not take advantage of her. No, he had to wait for her to make a move. He could do nothing to make her nervous around him again. This was probably going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he had learned patience over the years.

XXXXX

Caroline woke up, turned over, and nestled back into the bed as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of Klaus. It was overpowering, frowning she opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. This wasn't her bed.

Feeling her breathing hitch she looked around the empty bedroom, Klaus's empty bedroom. She glanced down at herself and she let out a sigh of relief realizing she was still wearing her dress. Thank goodness. Closing her eyes she tried to conjure the events of last night in her head. How had she ended up in his bed? For the life of her she had no idea how this had happened? They hadn't had sex, she was certain of that; they had watched the movie and then…she fell asleep? That had to be it. Well that was perfect, some date she was. _What a great way to leave a good impression, Caroline_, she scolded herself. Why didn't he wake her up? Did he carry her all the way upstairs?

Scrubbing a hand over her face as she tried to fight off her embarrassment and her arousal, why did he have to smell so good? Pushing those thoughts aside she forced herself out of bed. She needed to get out of here but first she had to go to the bathroom.

Caroline did the best she could to wash her face and fix her unruly hair. Her dress was a lost cause though; she would never get the wrinkles out. "Great," she mused, "yet another walk of shame." At least she hadn't done anything this time. Still she was certain she wouldn't make it out of here without him noticing, and worse of all, he'd driven last night and she really didn't feel up to walking home, again.

Deciding there was nothing else she could do to make herself more presentable she made her way out of his room and downstairs. Caroline tried to tell herself that it didn't matter how she looked, she wasn't trying to impress him or look attractive for him, but even she knew that was a lie.

Klaus had heard her wake up not that long ago and go into the bathroom. A part of him was nervous about her reaction after staying the night. Would she be angry that he didn't wake her up? He really had tried, and the more he'd touched her soft face and slender shoulder the more he'd fought to stay in control of himself. Hopefully she would be in a better mood this morning, she had certainly slept long enough. She'd fallen asleep halfway through the movie and slept in till ten this morning, at least she was well rested.

Hearing her footsteps on the stairs he blurred to the bottom of them and gave her a small confident smile. She looked ravishing as always, he wondered if she realized the affect she had on him. "Good morning love."

"Hi." She said hesitantly, trying again to smooth out her dress.

"I had breakfast brought in for you." He said pointing toward the kitchen. "Pancakes." That's what she had ordered for herself when they'd been in Tennessee so he figured it was a safe choice.

"Um…thanks." She said walking toward the kitchen. "You didn't have to do any of this. You could have just taken me home last night."

"I tried to wake you, you were quite out of it." Klaus said smiling. "I slept in one of the other rooms." He clarified, he'd thought about putting her in one of the spare rooms instead, but now his bed would smell like her. A part of him had wanted to be in bed with her so badly, he just wanted to hold her, but he had refrained. Earning her trust and respect was of the upmost importance.

"Oh." She said nodding her head walking to the table and slowly opening the Styrofoam take-away box. "You ordered me pancakes from the Grill?"

"I don't cook actually." He shrugged. "Never have, there really isn't much of a need."

"You prefer blood." She said quietly looking at her food; there was no malice or judgment in her voice, it was simply a statement.

"Try as we might, blood is the only thing that will quench our hunger." He said honestly.

"Do you think…when I have the babies, there will be blood. Will you be okay with that?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I have excellent control Caroline. It won't be a problem." He assured her. Klaus had been around enough sacrifices and massacres without drinking a drop. The small amount of blood during childbirth would not faze him in the least. The realization of what she asked hit him. "You want me to be there when you are in labor?"

"Um, well," She bit her lip as if she was thinking about the implications of her question. "I mean it's pretty common for the uh, father to be there. I know you're from the stone ages and all but most men are in there now." She added with a smile.

"Despite the year of my birth, I'll have you know I am quite up to date on the times." Klaus smiled rolling his eyes.

"Honey I'm home." Kol yelled as he slammed the front door shut.

Caroline shifted in her seat and looked at him as Kol walked loudly through the house seemingly talking to himself as he sought them out.

"Ah here you are." A large grin fell on his face. "Did we have a sleep over?" Kol said nudging Caroline lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't start, Kol." Klaus snarled. Could he get his mind out of the gutter for a few minutes?

"God, I would've thought you'd be in a better mood getting laid and all." Kol shrugged looking between them.

"It wasn't like that." Klaus snapped. "Caroline slept here that is all." He clarified quickly as he shoved Kol away from Caroline, why did he have to touch her? "And didn't I say, don't start?"

"I fell asleep on the couch." Caroline said looking at her food.

"Well who wouldn't with two Nik's running around in there." Kol said looking at her belly. "I feel bad that you're going to have three of them to put up with now. How are my nephews by the way?" Kol asked.

"I didn't invite you here for you to make Caroline uncomfortable." Klaus growled his eyes flashing yellow as he glared at his brother. He didn't want to lose his temper in front of Caroline.

"So what did you want?" Kol asked taking a bite of Caroline's pancakes. "These are good."

"I needed to talk to you about…" He looked at Caroline who looked up at him when he paused. "…about Bonnie. Elijah has informed me of some interesting news regarding the witch."

"What about Bonnie?" Caroline asked setting her fork down and giving Klaus her full attention. What was going on with Bonnie?

"It seems that only a Bennett witch can stop Silas." Klaus replied.

"So…" Caroline bit her lip. "Bonnie is the key to this, to ending all of this?" Is that why Shane had taken her to begin with? He'd done this to her on purpose to keep her from killing him? Caroline was thankful they'd gotten to her in time, now hopefully Bonnie could help to end this threat once and for all.

"It would appear so." Klaus nodded. "There is one other thing." His blue eyes darted to her again locking with hers. "The last sacrifice will take place in Mystic Falls, and we are a part of it."

"Meaning, you are the sacrifice? Your family?" Caroline questioned her eyes wide as she looked between the two brothers. She didn't want to even think about the ramifications of that.

"That isn't going to happen sweetheart." Klaus assured her. "Elijah is working on a solution at the moment. He is bringing Katerina here for more questioning after they stop the next sacrifice. Supposedly there is one happening in three days."

"Assuming she doesn't slip away in the wee hours of the morning." Kol said rolling his eyes. "Well at least our brother is getting laid."

"I thought it had to be twelve sacrifices of twelve there are only four people in your family." Caroline said as she remembered Esmeralda's words. She was certain that was what the witch had said.

"Well darling, I'd assume you, Kol junior and Kol the third are a part of that count to." Kol said looking at her. "You're Nik's mate that makes you a part of the family."

"Mate? What?" Caroline asked confused what Kol was talking about. She wasn't Klaus's mate; she was merely pregnant with their children, that didn't have to mean anything. Or did it mean something? He was different, he was part wolf, did that change things? Did he think of her as his…mate? That thought alone made her swallow and closed her eyes, but she couldn't get the thought out of her head. What if Kol was right? Klaus had been really protective over her.

"Enough Kol." Klaus said with a glare towards his brother, did he really have to say that? He knew that bit of information would probably freak her out. "And we're not naming the babies after you."

"You're no fun Nik." Kol pouted. "Besides it's Caroline who should get to name the babies not you."

"Well I'm not naming them Kol either." Caroline said her voice a bit unsteady as she went back to eating.

"I see how it is, the only two nephews I'm ever going to have and…"

"That's enough Kol." Klaus growled.

"Do I sense a dagger threat coming, in front of Caroline, really Nik?" Kol said dramatically clutching at his heart. "I can tell where I'm not wanted. I'll keep an extra close eye on the lovely Miss Bennett, and leave you two to your business."

Klaus was silent as Kol left noticing how Caroline again stared down at her pancakes. She must have a hundred questions, none of which he would be comfortable answering. "Kol is an ass." He said breaking the tension.

"He is certainly an acquired taste." She said playing with her food. "I can see why you daggered him." She said and he wasn't sure if she was joking or being serious. "What did he mean?" She asked looking back at her food.

"Yeah well, he is the only one, other than Finn, who has actually ever deserved it." Klaus said honestly. "Believe it or not this is him being tame. He used to be worse. Kol doesn't know what he's talking about ninety percent of the time." He hoped that ended any questioning on mates, he had no interest in discussing it with her. Kol always had to open up a can of worms. Kol had been a lot worse in the past. For as much as he liked to tease others about scandals, he was always the one to cause them. He'd lost count of how many times they'd had to flee a place because of Kol's idiocy.

"Were you guys always together? I mean you've been around for a long time, the four or five of you, did you have each other around?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Finn sided with Mikael in exchange for a way out of this existence. He never cared for what we became. Kol would come and go over the years always the drifter. Elijah, Rebekah, and I we stuck together until after Katerina. After her escape I blamed Elijah, it was his fault she found out her role and that she escaped. Then it was just Bekah and I." Till he daggered her in the twenties, then he had been alone, all alone.

"Why was breaking the curse so important?" She asked after a long silence looking up at him with her blue eyes. "I mean I'm just trying to understand is all." It had cost him his relationship with his brother, someone he had spent hundreds of years with.

Klaus looked away for a long moment and she wasn't sure he would answer her question but then he turned back and sat down across from her. "Imagine finding out this part of you that you didn't even realize existed, and then before you could embrace it or even find out what it meant, it was ripped away from you." He said, emotion flickering across his face; anger, sadness, hate, rage were all represented there.

Caroline nodded at his description; he just wanted to feel whole. Granted the way he went about it wasn't the best, but it was something she could understand.

XXXXX

Caroline quickly flipped her laptop closed and looked up at Stefan and Rebekah as they sat down at the table across from her. She felt her face go red even though there was no way they could possibly see what she was looking at. Her booth was against the wall and they'd come from the opposite direction. If her mom hadn't of forbade her from turning the AC down even more she would've stayed at home.

After Kol's _mate_ comment the other day she had been researching everything she could about wolves and their mates. She'd even gone so far as to look into werewolves, but since those were _fictional_ creatures there was a lot of bogus information mixed in as well as what could be factual. Her internet search had left her with more questions than answers and she wanted to ask someone about them, but she didn't know whom. Unfortunately the people who would know the most would be the originals, Tyler or the hybrids, none of which she felt particularly keen on talking to about mating.

"How would you feel about an ultrasound party?" Rebekah asked with a smile, while Stefan just shook his head.

"Um, what exactly is that?" Caroline questioned. She knew what an ultrasound was obviously, but what did Rebekah mean by the party aspect?

"Well it would be at Nik's, and the ultrasound tech would come there and do it. Anyone you wanted to invite could come and see it." Rebekah said excitedly. "We wouldn't even have to go anywhere."

"I uh, it's just an ultrasound, I don't have to undress or anything right?" Caroline asked feeling her face flush as she remembered her last doctor visit. If she did Rebekah could just scratch this whole thing now, she was not going to be naked even if covered up in front of everyone.

"No." Rebekah laughed. "Just lift your shirt up a little is all. I mean we could do it at your house if you would be more comfortable there. I just thought with all the vampires you and your mom might not feel comfortable giving us all invites to your home."

Caroline nodded in agreement. Her mom still hated the idea that Klaus had an all access pass to their home. "Yeah, sure at your brother's house is fine. When?"

"How does Saturday sound?" Rebekah asked her enthusiasm showing as she leaned forward on the table.

"Sure." Caroline smiled unable to control a smile. Even if they weren't finding out the genders she was kind of excited to see the babies again.

"Fantastic, I'm going to go set it up. Be right back." She said getting up from the booth and practically bounding out of the restaurant, cell phone in hand.

"I think you just made her year." Stefan smiled.

"I see that. I never thought she'd be so excited." Caroline said trailing her finger across the top of her laptop. Perhaps Rebekah would be the person she could talk to, she definitely seemed to be friendlier now.

Stefan sighed. "She's just a girl Care. Granted, a thousand year old girl who has lived a very messed up life, but she just wants to be a part of all this."

"I'm glad." Caroline said honestly. "I…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I know Care, you don't have to explain." Stefan said quietly.

"What's going on between you two?" Caroline asked eyeing him.

"We're together." Stefan said a small smile on his face.

"Be careful Stefan, she strikes me as the type of girl who falls hard, don't lead her on." Caroline said unsure where this was coming from. While she was seeing a different side to the originals, she hadn't realized they'd gotten under her skin.

"I'm not leading her on." Stefan smiled. "Just rekindling an old flame, we were in love back in the twenties."

XXXXX

"I suppose this was really necessary." Elijah sighed as he thought of the tied up family in the hotel suite. When he'd agreed to help stop the sacrifice he hadn't realized it entailed kidnapping a family, children and all.

"Yes it was." Katerina said smiling. "You can't have a sacrifice without the people who are intended to die."

"Now that this is over, we should head back to Mystic Falls." Elijah replied, thinking that Niklaus would want to question Katerina further. He'd given his word that no harm would come to her, and he knew even if Niklaus wasn't happy about it he would keep his word.

"Oh come on Elijah I know you're not so eager for our time together to end." Katerina said linking her arm with his as they walked into the hotel. "I thought we were enjoying ourselves." She said kissing his neck as they entered the elevator.

"You know I detest public displays of affection." He said gently pushing her away. "Come we must release our hostages." He said as the elevator door opened.

XXXXX

"Nope you don't have to do anything." Rebekah chided taking the small tray from her and whisking off back to the front room.

"Sometimes it's easier to just do as she says." Klaus said leaning against the counter next to her.

"I've noticed. I'm not an invalid though." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Of course not." Klaus smirked.

Caroline sighed and leaned back on the counter. Everyone would be here in a few minutes and she had to admit that she was a little nervous. It wasn't that many people, just Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie, her mom, and Klaus. Kol had accompanied Bonnie, but Klaus had forbade him from attending the ultrasound, for which Caroline was kind of grateful. He was a lot to take in, and while she was getting used to him, she was already going to be in the spotlight, there was no need to make it worse.

"We are in agreement about not finding out the sex right?" Caroline asked just to clarify.

"Yes." Klaus said quietly. "Like I said, Rebekah is going to compel it out of the tech anyway."

"Will she keep it to herself?" Caroline asked. There wouldn't be much of a point in not finding out if Rebekah would just tell them in a week or month.

"I'm sure she will try." Klaus reassured her. "She has plans to make a nursery, which is why she is so eager."

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of the logistics of a nursery here. How were the living arrangements going to work? His house was much larger than her mother's and no matter the genders each baby could have their own rooms here. From what she'd seen of Klaus's room the bedrooms were much larger as well. "How is that going to work? The living arrangements?"

Klaus looked at her and down at his hands. "Well love, that is up to you. There is always room for you here, in your own bedroom of course." He really wished that she would agree to move in here, it would make things so much simpler. Under the same roof he could see her whenever he pleased, ensure her constant safety, and just enjoy her company.

"I…"

"You don't have to decide anything now Caroline." He assured her as Rebekah came back into the kitchen.

"We are ready for you." She said with a grin.

XXXXX

Caroline shifted on the bed as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at the monitor. She couldn't believe the difference in the babies in just a few short weeks. Part of it was because of the 4D ultrasound but she could make out distinctive body parts, at least that is what she thought anyway.

She heard other people speaking but she couldn't take her eyes off of the two tiny heartbeats. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. She was going to be responsible for these two tiny babies growing inside of her, her and Klaus.

Peaking over at him she saw he was watching the screen too, seemingly in his own little world. She watched his face, searching for emotions but couldn't quite determine the expression on his face. It was looked peaceful and happy though. One thing was certain; he cared for these two little babies. That made her smile, and it also made her think back to the mate comment, she was going to talk to Rebekah soon because the curiosity was killing her.

"I'll take some pictures, and you'll also have a video. I highly recommend another ultrasound after thirty weeks, you can make out facial features." The technician said. "Did you want to know the sex?"

"No." Caroline said quietly before looking at Klaus a small smile on his face.

"You sure?" Rebekah asked a hopeful look on her face.

"I can tell you later." Bonnie said smiling.

"You know?" Caroline gasped staring at her friend.

"If I could tell you were pregnant, and Klaus was the father why wouldn't I be able to tell you what the gender is?" Bonnie laughed. "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret."

"I want to know too." Elena said. "Then we can go baby shopping."

"I can't believe how far technology has come since I was pregnant with you sweetie." Liz said still in awe as she squeezed Caroline's shoulder. "This is amazing. Thank you for this." She said turning to Rebekah.

"You're welcome, and of course if you would like to join us for shopping you're more than welcome." Rebekah said smiling.

"Uh, sure." Liz said with a tight-lipped smile.

XXXXX

"I don't know what I'm doing." Rebekah exclaimed as she threw herself on the couch. "Don't you dare laugh at me Stefan," She said slapping him on the shoulder, "I've never done this before."

"It's just a girl's night. You're a girl…she is a girl, you will be fine." Stefan said picking up her hand and squeezing it.

"I just…I don't want to mess this up." Rebekah said. Caroline had thrown her for a loop when she'd called and asked to get together, saying that she needed to talk and then had proceeded to ask if they could have a girl's night.

"You won't mess it up." Stefan assured her. "You got junk food, order a pizza at sevenish, and just talk, enjoy yourselves, and watch a movie."

"Why do you think she wants to get together?" Rebekah asked.

"Well I'm sure she wants to talk to you." Stefan teased. "I'm sure it is about your brother, but at the same time I think she's giving you a chance, and you should embrace this." Stefan said giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Now I'm going to go, I think I would just be in the way."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she walked him to the door giving him a lingering kiss.

XXXXX

Caroline shifted on the couch as the movie ended. To be honest a part of her had been afraid this whole evening would be weird, but she had been pleasantly surprised. Rebekah and her had bonded over pizza and ice cream gossiping about who the hottest male celebrities were, favorite movies, and TV shows. They had talked about school and cheerleading and also what courses they were taking in college.

It had felt as natural as she did with Bonnie and Elena. The two of them had a lot in common as far as likes and dislikes. It was a shame they hadn't started out as friends, but she supposed this was their way of a second chance.

Caroline swallowed as she remembered she had asked Rebekah for this night for a reason, and she wasn't sure how the other girl would react to her questions, but Rebekah was the only one she felt like she could talk to, at least a little openly about this.

While Klaus was the logical choice to talk to about hybrid mating, somehow she didn't think he was capable of being completely honest with her about this whole thing. If anything he would probably close her off and dismiss it, or lie. He'd dismissed the subject the other day choosing to ignore it, and leading her to believe Kol's words held no merit. Honestly she didn't know how to act about it, at least not without knowing what it meant exactly. Which was why she was here to try and find out.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." Rebekah said smiling.

"It's about your brother." Caroline clarified and watched Rebekah for any signs of resistance, when she didn't see any she continued. "It just um, Kol mentioned something about Klaus and I being mates, and I just, what does that mean?" She finally choked out.

Rebekah hesitated. "Well first of all Kol is an arse, and you shouldn't necessarily take everything he says to mean something." While Rebekah understood where Caroline was coming from and why she couldn't ask Nik this, she wasn't sure what to say to her without potentially jeopardizing the relationship between Nik and her. "Then there is Nik, and as I'm sure you're aware is a highly complex person. I believe there is a certain pull to you, a need to protect you and the babies, to be around you. Wolves are pack animals and they crave companionship. They will protect their families at any cost. You're family, you carry his children, so he will do anything to keep you safe."

"That explains why he is so protective. Is that why he wants the hybrids? Because of being in a pack?" Caroline asked quietly.

Nik would kill her if he knew Rebekah was telling her these things, but she honestly doubted he would willingly talk to Caroline about these things, he wouldn't talk to her or Elijah. Over the years he had become so distant, they weren't enough for him. He fought so hard to belong to a family that he didn't realize he already did. That was Mikael's fault, and Esther's; they had always treated Nik the worst. Then Mikael had hunted Nik specifically after he found out he wasn't really his son.

"I think so, yes." She nodded. "I can't tell you exactly how Nik feels about you…only he can do that, but I think that he feels a connection, a pull to you, however, I don't think he is going to act on it without your consent. He would do anything for you and those babies, he always will. You're special to him, but I think you already knew that." Rebekah said not wanting to say too much but not wanting to lie either. If Nik truly thought of her as a mate then that would mean so much more, and it wouldn't be right for her to disclose that. Nik could if he chose to. "Thank you for giving him a chance Caroline. He'll never say it but it means the world to him, to our family. I know he can seem rough around the edges at times, but you have to consider that he has never known true love or even affection, and for someone whose never been shown any kindness to be able to bestow it upon others might not be something he knows how to do right away. He was a good man, we weren't born monsters, he still isn't a monster, it is just his way of protecting himself."

"Thanks Rebekah. I want to give him a chance." Caroline said after a long moment finally meeting her eyes. "Enough about me. Now I want to know about you and Stefan, what exactly is going on with you two?" She said changing the subject.

Rebekah smiled leaning back onto the couch. "I think I love him. I always have in some way, but just I don't know, it's crazy. We were together in the twenties for a while, and then there was the dagger incident, and I think we are getting back into our groove, but he's obviously not a ripper anymore." She gushed glad that she could talk to Caroline about this.

XXXXX

Caroline climbed into the car and tucked her appointment card into her purse as she fastened her seat belt. Klaus came around and started the car.

Hearing the baby's heartbeats had been amazing. She was jealous that most of her friends could hear them anytime they wanted and she could only do it every four weeks when she went to the doctor.

"Do you want to get lunch again?" She asked looking at the clock on the dash, she was starving, but then again, she was always starving.

Klaus smirked. "Sure, where would you like to go?"

"You pick, we both know you hate what I pick." She said rolling her eyes. Though she was certain he meant it as jokes she knew there was a hint of seriousness there as well.

"Sweetheart out of the two of us you're the only one who actually needs to eat." He reminded her as he drove away. "I'm just happy to have the privilege to spend time with you."

Caroline smiled as she remembered her conversation with Rebekah. She had had a feeling there was more to being mates then she had let on, but didn't want to press the issue either. She'd confirmed what she'd suspected when she'd said he was drawn to her and that he felt a connection. The scary thing was she felt that way too, but she wasn't a werewolf, so she chalked it up to hormones, or maybe the babies.

"How about Italian." Caroline smiled. "I kind of feel like pasta."

"I know a little restaurant." He said getting on the freeway. "It's a bit of a drive though."

"That's fine, not like there is anything good to eat in Mystic Falls." Caroline said sarcastically.

"That's the problem with small town life." Klaus said quietly.

"You can't honestly tell me you don't like it at least a little bit?" Caroline frowned. Maybe she couldn't see herself there forever but there was something so familial and homey in a small town. Although she didn't have much to compare it to, she'd never been anywhere, and maybe it was her fear of change.

"Everybody knows who you are and gossip spreads like wild fire, no thank you. I would much prefer a large city like New York where you can blend in." Klaus remarked.

"Maybe for a little while." Caroline shrugged. "Mystic Falls will always be home to me. I guess it will always be home to both of us huh, you were born here right?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I was. My parents came from the old world after my eldest brother died from a plague. Finn, Elijah, myself, Kol, Rebekah and…" He paused taking a deep breath "…Henrik were born here."

Caroline wanted to ask about Henrik but could tell just by his demeanor and the way he said the name in almost a whisper that it probably wasn't up for discussion any time soon. One day she hoped that he would open up to her, but then frowned at that thought because why did she care? They weren't together, so after forcing those thoughts out of her head she asked him something else. "So I'm sure your history is better than mine, but how exactly did they get here if you are a thousand plus and this country was founded a little over five hundred years ago?"

Klaus chuckled. "Just because it wasn't founded, didn't mean some people didn't know it existed. Esther was a very powerful witch, I believe it was the first time she used her magic to better her family. The first of many."

"Did you ever have magic, or any your siblings?" Caroline asked curiously. Seeing as how it came from his mother's side it could also affect their children.

"Rebekah did, becoming a vampire was perhaps hardest for her, because she was no longer a witch. My father would never have allowed any of his sons to even dabble into the magical realm, so I have no idea if myself or my brothers ever possessed magic." Klaus shrugged.

Why did everything he say only bring up more questions? She could only imagine growing up the way he had, the way he spoke of his parents told her he didn't grow up in a loving home. Not to mention the way Rebekah spoke as well. A part of her ached for them as she desperately tried to understand them. "Would you of known if you had magic? I mean Bonnie's kind of just manifested."

"Sweetheart, I don't know, for all I know Mikael had Esther bound our powers if we had any. He would never allow one of his sons to become stronger than him." Klaus stated gripping the wheel tightly.

"You know you're not him right?" She asked quietly noticing his stature become even more ridged.

"And how do you know that love?" Klaus asked

"Because you care." She answered honestly. Even as twisted and messed up as he was there was a part of him that cared, a part of him that was human, and that was the part that he showed to her. That was the man who had intrigued her so many months ago and the more she got to know him the more infatuated she became.

Klaus may never admit it but he had a soul, his emotions weren't turned off they couldn't be. Even if his main emotion was anger, it stemmed from being hurt, it was still something; he cared enough to get mad, or hurt, or anything. That revelation gave her hope, he wasn't the cold callus man devoid of emotions that he claimed to be. He was broken and hurt and he didn't know any other way then to lash out, because he hadn't been taught any differently.

**A/N: I decided to pair each original with someone in this story in case you couldn't tell Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, and of course Klaroline. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, reviewing and for adding to your favorites.**

**I wanted to address some questions and concerns about the story that have been put to me in reviews. Most importantly this is the pace of the story; it is going to be a slow burn, like really, really slow. I want them to move at a realistic pace with their relationship, not just get together because of the babies, and I hope that as readers you can understand that. **

**The pregnancy is going to be a normal nine months.**

**A major underlying theme of this story is family and friendship, so you can expect the originals to be in this a lot, after all the pregnancy affects the entire original family as well as the Mystic Falls gang. Being a family plays a pivotal roll towards the end of the story. **

**I understand not everyone likes Caroline/Rebekah friendship; however, I do, so you can expect to see it. That's not to say that there won't be Caroline/Elena/Bonnie time either. **

**With that said I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Klaus watched her intently as she walked into the restaurant. While it wasn't anything close to a fine dining establishment, it was better than the greasy dives she chose. That type of food couldn't be good for her, or the babies for that matter. He would love to take her some place really fancy but was fairly certain they would have to leave the state of Virginia for that. This restaurant would do, but he enjoyed places that served true authentic delicacies.

He walked beside her as they were led to a table and he pulled out the chair for her, earning him a small smile before he sat down across from her. Klaus picked up his menu, but paid it no mind as he couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked ravishing as always. He watched as she read through the menu and then set it down.

"Find something you like?" He asked watching as her blue eyes flicked up to his.

"I think the Bruschetta sounds good, and then I want the stuffed ravioli." She said playing with the corner of her menu.

"So what are you doing the last week of summer break?" Klaus said in an effort to get her talking again. They seemed to go in spurts of talking and then long silences. His goal was to make her comfortable with him again, even if it killed him. He wanted them to be friends; well he wanted more but he wouldn't rush her, for now friends was a good start. Klaus would wait for her.

Caroline looked up at him surprised. "I don't know." She shrugged after a long minute. "I guess I haven't given it much thought. I've never really done anything on my summer or winter vacations. After my dad left, my mom struggled to make the payments on the house. There really wasn't much money for vacations or anything like that. Not to mention my mom doesn't take a day off for anything. I'm not even sure the last time she took a day off."

"Your dad didn't help?" Klaus asked wanting to know more about her family dynamics. Granted her home life was nowhere near as bad as his, but he still was curious.

"He paid child support, but I think my mom was too proud to ask him for anything else. She took the divorce hard and I think she just shut herself off for a lot of things. But in her defense, the man she loved did choose another guy over her." Caroline sighed.

"Huh?" He asked confused now, what exactly did that mean.

"My dad is…was gay. He left my mom for another man." Caroline said looking up at him.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Caroline replied. "It was kind of a shock for everyone and it was the talk of the town for the longest time, which didn't make it any easier for us. I loved my dad and Stephen was great, when I got to see them, don't get me wrong, but small town…"

"Gossip." Klaus smirked with an 'I told you so' look.

"Shut up." Caroline replied, rolling her eyes and smiling. "I'm surprised the town isn't talking about me yet."

"To be honest, with everything going on sweetheart, it isn't exactly something I want a bunch of people to know and you look fantastic, so I doubt anyone has noticed." Klaus said. He had enemies that he didn't want knowing about his children, not to mention there was this whole business with Silas that just unnerved him. The longer they could keep this under the radar the better. She was human and so fragile. The babies would most likely carry the werewolf gene, but infants are so defenseless.

"Katherine knows." Caroline murmured.

"Elijah won't allow her make threats against our family. He may have a…weakness for her, but family will always come first." Klaus said, reassuring Caroline. He wanted to believe his words that when it came to the protection of the family Elijah would put them first.

"I don't like that she's coming back with him." Caroline said looking back down at her menu.

Klaus wasn't pleased with the arrangement either, still wanting to rip her heart out and all, but he couldn't tell Caroline that. Luckily for him, she had never really seen that part of him. "I won't let anything happen to you or our children Caroline, so let's not speak of Katerina anymore." Talking about Katerina only made him angry, he was still irate with Elijah for giving his word that they would not harm her.

"Katherine, Katerina, don't you people ever get confused with multiple names like that?" Caroline asked eyebrow raised. "And you, you have three."

"Three?" He asked not entirely following her line of thought.

"Niklaus, Klaus, and Nik." She said quietly and he couldn't help but like the way she said Nik, the name that only the people closest to him called him. "Our children aren't going to have names like that, its way too confusing."

"No?" He laughed. "What about nicknames? Your friends call you Care; do you have any other nicknames?" He said watching her reaction and her shy smile.

"Just Care, and that's not the same as three completely different names. To anyone outside of our circle, they would think we are talking about three different people." Caroline laughed.

"Well I don't feel the need to name a child after myself so..." Klaus shrugged. He didn't feel worthy of having a son, if they had one, named after him, and he didn't fancy the confusion that would come with them both having the same name. Nor that his enemies could associate his child to him.

Caroline bit her lip as she realized she was fifteen weeks, close to halfway through and they hadn't really discussed anything. This was all happening really fast. She knew Rebekah was setting up a nursery at Klaus', but they lived in two separate homes and she needed to set something up at her mom's or figure out how to get her own place. Then she would need to get a job. She remembered their conversation the day of the sonogram party, he'd offered for her to stay with him. That could end up being a disaster though, being that close to him, all the time.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Klaus asked drawing her attention away from her thoughts.

"Um no…not really. I was thinking we should both pick out names, you know each name one of them or something like that." Caroline said. She had flipped through the baby name book she bought on her last shopping trip, but hadn't really found anything that stuck out yet. "We haven't really talked about much, I just…don't know what I'm doing, and this is happening so fast…but at the same time we kind of have to get it together, I mean they need names right? We need to buy things and figure a whole bunch of things out…and I'm rambling again." She said flushing embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay to be flustered, and you're right, we haven't really talked about anything. I think your rambling is kind of cute." Klaus said smiling at her.

"You do?" Caroline questioned, her eyes meeting his and she could feel the shock on her face. He thought it was cute, she thought she would be annoying him.

"In case you haven't noticed sweetheart, I like you. Your rambling is just another part of who you are." Klaus said trying to reassure her. Why was she so surprised that he would find something like that endearing?

Caroline swallowed and looked away; he liked her how? She was almost positive she knew the answer, and wasn't sure she wanted to hear it from his lips just yet. Oh god his lips, her eyes flicked to them as she remembered how soft they had felt against hers. _Stop and focus, he only likes you silly,_ Caroline thought. He likes her, but like…like her like her? Why? She was sure it was only because she was pregnant. Once she gave birth they would be friends, or something, but she doubted they would be a couple. He'd been a man whore, she was guessing for like a thousand years. He'd never been in a relationship before; Rebekah had told her as much. Why would she be any different? What made her so special? Nothing. She hadn't been able to hold boys her own age interest; she didn't stand a chance with a man well over a thousand. If she wasn't good enough for Matt or Tyler, why would she be good enough for Klaus?

She wanted to do anything to take the conversation away from this so she quickly changed the topic. "Tell me about Italy." He looked at her confused and she could tell he was aware of what she was doing, but not sure why, so she elaborated. "We're at an Italian restaurant; I just thought you could tell me a little about Italy."

XXXXX

Klaus seethed with anger as he sipped his scotch. Elijah and Katerina would be here any moment and he wanted nothing more than to tear her limb from limb, to make her suffer for ever hurting Caroline.

"Are we really keeping Elijah's word?" Rebekah asked looking to him, she was just as angry as he was about the no harming Katerina rule. Rebekah had never liked any of the doppelgangers.

"Until we are certain she is of no more use to us." Klaus said through gritted teeth. Her information had helped to stop the last sacrifice. While he was certain that didn't stop Silas, it at least hindered him for a little bit. As long as Katerina remained useful, she would remain alive. After that he would make no promises. Elijah had no right to give his word for all of them.

"They're here." Kol said setting down his empty glass.

Klaus tossed back the rest of the contents from his glass for he was going to need it if he was to be civil towards the doppelganger. He clenched his fists as he heard the car come to a stop and the sound of two doors opening and then closing. Their footsteps sounded lightly on the gravel and then the stone steps. He quickly poured himself another glass of scotch and downed it in just enough time for them to walk through the door.

"Hello brother, have a pleasant trip?" Kol smirked. "Why hello Katerina, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." He said as he vamp sped to her and stuck out his hand.

"The infamous Kol." Katherine smiled as she shook his hand.

"I understand you have information." Klaus snapped getting straight to business. He had no patience for her games.

"Last we heard they were waiting for the last hunter to join them." Elijah interrupted wrapping a tight arm around Katerina.

"Well that won't be possible; he's a little preoccupied at the moment." Rebekah smirked.

"You know we can't leave the Gilbert boy in the basement forever." Elijah sighed.

"And you would rather us release him and send him home with a hybrid detail?" Klaus asked eyebrow raised. "Or perhaps I should remind you that his goal at the moment is to kill vampires." There was no way he was releasing Jeremy Gilbert back into society. He was a hunter, a member of the five, and while he hadn't been properly trained, he was stronger and faster than most humans. The Gilbert boy would be staying here. He knew the consequences of killing a hunter and he was doing everything he could to keep the boy comfortable and had even set up a gym for him, he would need to be in shape if he ever decided to pursue the cure again. That was on hold indefinitely. Caroline was his top priority.

"What will they do when they realize that he isn't coming?" Rebekah asked. "Surely they won't wait around forever."

Rebekah had a point. It would only temporarily stall him. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he needed all five of the hunters, there had to be a reason he was assembling them.

"We should take this small break to learn all we can about him." Elijah stated. "Perhaps another trip to Esmeralda."

"You know I can't leave Mystic Falls." Klaus stated. He wouldn't leave Caroline here by herself.

"Elijah and I can go." Katerina smirked. "I'm sure you don't want me here anyway."

"No I really don't." Klaus replied glaring at her, as if he'd let her stay in his house anyways. He wanted her as far away from Caroline as possible.

"Then it is settled. Katerina and I will contact Esmeralda again and see what new information she has." Elijah said.

"Have you tried talking to Jeremy?" Katerina asked. "I mean perhaps he has some insight into it, he might not even realize that he does."

"Maybe I'll take my bat and go find out." Kol laughed.

XXXXX

Caroline looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Running a hand over her baby bump she still couldn't get over the fact that she was just a little over four months pregnant. It was obvious, but not horribly. Not that she minded, she was grateful for the opportunity to actually be a parent. While she hadn't thought much about it since she was young, she realized that one day she would probably want kids, and wouldn't have been able to have them. This was really a blessing in disguise.

At the same time though, she'd be lying if she didn't feel slightly self-conscious about walking around campus pregnant. She didn't want to be one of those girls that people talked negatively about either. Luckily the campus was large, and with Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol, and Elena in tow, she was certain people wouldn't comment for long if they did at all.

It was the first day of school and she felt the familiar rush of nervous excitement, hoping college would be different than high school. Despite her situation, she was determined to have a good semester. She'd always been an A student and was determined to keep it that way. The semester would be over in early December and she was due at the end of January. The timing was pretty perfect.

Giving her hair one last fluff she went downstairs to answer the door, smiling at Elena as she pulled it open. "Ready?" Elena asked with a big grin.

"Absolutley." Caroline smiled as she pulled on her sweater and grabbed her bag.

Caroline followed Elena out to her car, hopping into the passenger seat and buckling herself in while Elena got into the driver seat. They started the drive out of town in silence, and Caroline couldn't help but think something was on her friends mind. She watched Elena as she played with the dial adjusting the radio station, her eyes drifting to the rear view mirror every few seconds.

"We're being followed." Elena sighed.

"Hybrids." Caroline said quietly. She was aware that she would have protection and understood why, but it was unnerving nonetheless.

"Are you not allowed to go anywhere by yourself?" Elena asked irritated.

Caroline bit her lip as she thought of how to best explain it to her friend. She had reacted in much the same fashion, but Klaus did have a point, and to his credit she rarely ever saw the hybrids and they let her do her own thing. "There is a lot going on Elena. Klaus is just being cautious. If you were in the same situation," Caroline reached down and stroked her bump, "I'm sure Damon would be the same way. This whole Silas thing is…" She trailed off not even wanting to think about it. "If something happens to me, I could die, I would lose the babies." Caroline couldn't live with herself if that happened.

"I know." Elena said letting out a deep breath. "I just wish that you, me, and Bonnie could have some time together. Someone is always with us."

"I think Bonnie enjoys it the most when Kol is around." Caroline laughed. There was definitely something brewing there.

"She thinks he's hot." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"I know it's not exactly ideal but for what it's worth, Klaus is protecting me, and I think Kol is actually helping Bonnie. She's going to school part time, slowly reintroducing herself into the real world." Caroline said looking over at Elena. While she understood Elena's point of view, she needed to keep in mind that Bonnie had gone off the deep end. Their friend had lost complete control of herself, and helped kill innocent people. Bonnie needed all the help their group could offer.

"So Rebekah texted me about a baby shower." Elena said changing the subject. "She wanted to know if I would help plan it with her along with your mom and Bonnie. I just…I hate her Care, and I can't look past what she's done, and then this thing with Stefan."

"Elena, first of all you can't get mad at Stefan for moving on. Rebekah and him had a relationship in the past that only ended because of Klaus..." Caroline tried to reason; she wasn't sure what right Elena had to get jealous over who Stefan dated. Since Rebekah and Stefan had gotten together she'd seen a significant improvement in Stefan's self loathing. He was finally happy again. "I know Klaus and Rebekah have done horrible things to you especially, but…" Caroline closed her eyes deciding if she really wanted to go there or not. She'd already said it once, but maybe it needed to be said again. "…Damon did really horrible things to me as well, and you're still dating him." She inhaled trying to calm herself down, she was getting worked up and it wasn't good for the babies. "I don't want to fight Elena. I understand that Damon shows you a side of himself that no one else gets to see, and that's what Klaus and Rebekah do for me, and Stefan too."

Elena gripped the steering wheel tighter as she looked out the window. "I know Care, I know. Of course I'll make it work. I mean I understand why you are trying to work things out with Klaus. I don't want to put you in the middle."

"So a baby shower?" Caroline asked forcing a smile. She really didn't want to fight especially on the first day of school.

"Yeah." Elena smiled. "We just need you to pick a date and make a registry. Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?"

"Yes, Klaus and I are sure we want to wait until they are born to know." Caroline stated firmly. "On the other hand there is so much that needs done. Rebekah is doing a nursery at Klaus' but I still need to talk to my mom and see what we're doing. I'm not sure how all this is going to work out, with us living in two different places and all, he offered to let me live there." She mumbled chancing a glance at Elena.

"He did?" Elena asked shocked.

"He told me I didn't have to give him an answer yet and that I'd have my own room." Caroline added as she remembered their conversation.

"What do think about it?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well if I live there then I have to see him all the time." Caroline blushed and laughed nervously. If she lived there, the temptation would be too high. "But it would make things easier so I guess I can see pros and cons to it. I just don't know if it would be a good idea."

"Because you're still attracted to him." Elena stated.

Caroline felt her face heat up and was sure it was turning crimson. "I feel drawn to him Elena, it's…" She bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "He's always intrigued me, and now I feel a connection with him, even though I don't want to."

"Well," Elena said slowly, "you're trying to be friends right?" Caroline nodded, looking at her friend and she could tell this was difficult for Elena. "I think that it is a good start. See where you guys stand, you know? That does mean spending time with him though, which I will admit that he is different with you, and I understand your need to try and make this work." She said as she tried to control her shutter.

"Thanks Elena." Caroline said smiling at her friend, thankful for her honesty.

XXXXX

Klaus watched as Elena pulled into the driveway, Caroline in the passenger seat. He didn't miss the annoyed look on Elena's face or the small smile on Caroline's. A smile was a good sign, meaning she was pleased to see him. He pushed off the railing he was leaning on and walked toward the car, opening her door and helping her climb out. He took her book bag from the back seat as she said good-bye to Elena.

"Hello sweetheart." He greeted as they walked toward her house.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Caroline said as she unlocked the front door of her house.

"Thought I would surprise you, see how your first day of university was?" Klaus shrugged. He really just wanted to see her, since it had been a few days. If he were being honest with himself, he would admit that he wanted to see her every day and in fact he would be content if she never left his sight.

"Well, it was school." Caroline shrugged. "It was good."

"You know you don't have to do college right now if you don't want to Caroline. I can, and will take care of you and our children." Klaus offered, he honestly didn't see the point of the added stress on her right now, but it seemed to make her happy.

"If I'm going to live forever, I want to experience things at least one time." Caroline replied as she went to the kitchen and opened a can of soda before sitting at the table. "It just seems like the natural thing to do at this point."

"You're still thinking like a human." He surmised. She was living a traditional life with boundaries, just going through the motions.

"I _am_ human right now." Caroline replied smugly. "Besides, what else am I going to do? Sit at home and wait for my ankles to swell? I don't think so. Traveling is out for the question at the moment and this is something I want to do."

"Where would you travel to? If you could that is?" Klaus asked curiously wanting to know her choice. He watched her closely as she considered his question.

"Uh…" Caroline stared down at her soda can as she thought about it. Where would she go? She really had no idea. "I don't know." It was moments like these that she realized just how much of a small town girl she really was. What could Klaus, a man who had been everywhere, see in her?

"Well there is always Rome, Paris, and Tokyo." Klaus teased. "I'm sure there is some place that comes to mind."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she remembered the night of the ball. At the time she had thought he was just boosting, bragging to her, but now she really wasn't sure. Then she remembered reading up on ancient Gods for a class last year. "Well I kind of want to go to Greece. I've always been interested in their mythology. I just think it would be a beautiful and educational place to go."

"Well I would be more than happy to take you sometime, all four of us could go." Klaus said an intense gaze in his eyes as he let them drop to her extended belly.

Caroline felt a shiver go down her spine from his look. His blue grey eyes pierced hers with so many emotions it took her breath away. She forced her eyes to look anywhere but in to his, certain if they kept staring at each other she would do something she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. Well she knew she wanted to, Caroline just wasn't sure that she should.

"We'll see." Caroline sighed playing with her can.

"So Stefan and Rebekah want to do dinner and a movie Friday night." Klaus said breaking the tension. Rebekah had mentioned doing a double date a while back and though he wasn't exactly thrilled, he would do it if it meant spending an extra day with Caroline. The last time he had taken her out was for lunch after her doctor appointment, other than that most of the time they spent together was at one of their homes. Klaus wanted to properly court her, but he would be the first to admit that he wasn't exactly sure how to accomplish that.

"Like a date?" Caroline asked looking up at him.

"Only if you want it to be, otherwise we will be just two friends going out." Of course he would prefer it be a date, he would like nothing better than to official claim her as his. The thought of being able to touch her, kiss her, and make love to her was overwhelming. Though the last thought made him uneasy, she was very human and he was a strong hybrid, and he didn't consider himself to be a gentle lover.

"Um, sure." She shrugged. She didn't mention what role they would be going as, but he was just pleased that she agreed to go.

XXXXX

Klaus looked at his phone and quickly took the call seeing that it was Elijah. "Brother." He answered.

"Hello Niklaus." Elijah said in greeting.

"What did you learn from Esmeralda?" Klaus asked eager to find out.

"Not much." Elijah sighed. "She said that at this time, she cannot see what he is doing. What that means she doesn't know, but suggested he may have gotten powerful enough to block her."

"That doesn't inspire confidence." Klaus ground out through gritted teeth.

"Anything from the hunter?" Elijah asked.

Klaus walked to the bar and poured himself three fingers of scotch, taking a sip before responding. "According to Jeremy he is fighting the urge to leave almost constantly." Kol had said that the boy had almost felt compelled to join his fellow hunters. "The urge to go to Silas is strong. We used a map and he pointed to Argentina, I dispatched a few hybrids there to check it out." Unfortunately they had nothing else to go on at the moment. The sooner they found Silas and killed him the better.

XXXXX

Caroline slowly slid into the large wrap around booth, her arm brushing against Klaus' as she sat down. She tried to ignore the heat that enveloped her from the simple touch but there was little that could be done. _Stupid hormones_, she cursed. Some days being around him was fine, and then there were days like today where she really just wanted to jump his bones; she was so horny it was almost painful. Thank goodness it wasn't just the two of them.

Their double date had kind of turned into a triple date, as Kol and Bonnie had joined them. The offer had been made for Elena and Damon to come as well, but Caroline was glad they hadn't. She was sure with three originals present Damon wouldn't of lived through the night. Not to mention she was sure it would have been awkward for Stefan and Rebekah.

"Oh look they have couples dinners." Kol said as he pulled out the tiny pamphlet. "How charming, we can pick any of these things for both of us for $19.99."

"Unlike my brother, I am not cheap. Feel free to get whatever you want." Klaus smiled down at Caroline.

"I am not cheap." Kol said nudging Bonnie causing her to smile. Caroline was a little curious where exactly the witch and vampire stood in their relationship. Were they together or just friends? "And I thought you were paying for all of us anyway." Kol smirked looking at Klaus.

"Let's just find something to eat, Caroline is hungry." Klaus replied looking at his menu.

Caroline was thankful for him saying that because she was starving. She hoped this was a restaurant that gave rolls or bread before the meal, otherwise she wouldn't be very good company until their entrees came.

"Well since she has to feed herself and the two boys growing inside her, I'm surprised she isn't constantly eating." Kol replied. Rebekah had refused to tell him the gender of the babies, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.

"Any weird cravings yet?" Rebekah asked.

"I've kind of been wanting sweet things." Caroline admitted. Chocolate and soda was going to be the death of her. She limited herself, but the temptation was really getting to her.

"This whole pregnancy thing fascinates me." Kol admitted putting down his menu and looking at her. "Tell me more about these cravings."

"Don't be weird Kol." Rebekah chided.

"I'm not weird." Kol said rolling his eyes. "Just curious, I mean she has two little humans growing inside her. How is that not interesting to you?"

Rebekah looked like she was going to say something when the waitress came up to take their food and drink orders.

"So have you guys thought about names?" Bonnie asked once the waitress left.

"I told you dear, Kol Jr. and Kol the third." Kol smirked.

"I can tell you what it won't be." Klaus smirked looking at his younger brother. "We decided we are each going to pick a name." He said in answer to Bonnie's question.

"Oh that's a good idea." Rebekah nodded.

"I agree, it's a very cute idea." Bonnie smiled at the blonde vampire, starting to feel more comfortable around the original family.

"So any actual name ideas?" Stefan asked.

"Not yet." Caroline sighed looking at Klaus. She wasn't sure if they should each make lists and then choose, giving them each the chance to veto the other's choice if it was ridiculous. She wondered what kind of names he would even come up with?

"Well just as long as it's not Hashtag." Stefan said shaking his head. Everyone looked at him confused. "I saw it on Yahoo, someone named their kid that." He clarified.

"Really? How awful." Bonnie chuckled. "That's almost as bad as Kol." She teased.

Caroline smiled glad to see Bonnie joking again. Over the past few weeks, slowly but surely, she was returning to her normal self, and Caroline had a feeling that Kol had a lot to do with that. While he could be a lot to swallow at times, always being the quirky comedian, she thought that it was really what Bonnie needed right now.

"My name is not that bad." Kol said pouting. "You should be nice to me since I agreed to see that awful girly movie tonight."

"It's a romantic comedy." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "You'll like it."

Klaus lifted his eyebrows but said nothing. He was along for the ride tonight, just happy that he got to spend time with Caroline. She looked stunning tonight, and he always loved her in blue since it brought out her eyes. Her blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back and she was smiling, making her absolutely beautiful.

After a few more minutes of light banter and teasing, mostly at Kol's expense, their food finally came. Talking slowed down while everyone began to eat the meal.

"So when are you two going to go shopping for the babies, and do you have any ideas for the nursery?" Rebekah asked several minutes into their meal.

Caroline turned towards Klaus and they shared a look. They hadn't really talked that much about any of the arrangements and before either of them could come up with a response, Kol asked the question that Klaus knew was on both of their minds but they hadn't addressed it yet. "So how are the living arrangements going to work? You live in two different places right now."

The group was quiet and Caroline felt uncomfortable under everyone's eyes. She shifted nervously in the booth, her arm once again brushing against Klaus' sending heat scorching through her. It wasn't that the question wasn't valid; it was just that she didn't know the answer to it.

"I'm sure they still have some time to think about it." Stefan interjected and Caroline gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Is there a possibility of you moving in?" Rebekah asked her eyes wide with surprise. "I don't want to start anything on the nursery if you may be living there. I know Nik is okay with my helping but if you will be living there too I'm sure you will want to give input, I know you want to anyway, but if this will be the only nursery…." Rebekah trailed off.

Caroline nodded slowly this was getting really overwhelming, since she wasn't sure she wanted to move in to his house. Living in her mom's house and having a nursery there wouldn't be so bad, but how would they work out living arrangements with the babies? How did parents who weren't together do it? It wasn't that she didn't think Klaus would keep the babies safe; it was that she didn't want to be apart from them. She was sure he probably felt the same way.

"Like I said, they have some time to think it through." Stefan said squeezing Rebekah's hand. "Nobody's asking you to make any decisions tonight Care."

"Of course not." Klaus replied as he looked over at Caroline. Would she actually consider moving in with him? He really hoped that she would, it would be nice to have them all under one roof. He had no idea how to be a parent and to be honest, wouldn't feel comfortable having the babies by himself. Klaus didn't even know how to hold a baby.

"Well while you think about it, have you considered shopping for the babies?" Rebekah asked after a long few moments. "I mean a registry. You're nearly seventeen weeks. I don't want to be pushy, it's just that you're nearly halfway there, and twins can come early." Rebekah added quietly.

"We probably should do that." Caroline conceded.

"Whenever you want to, just pick out things for both genders and we will get it for you." Bonnie said smiling at Caroline.

"In the meantime how about we talk about the weather." Stefan said with a smile.

"The weather. Really Stefan?" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Just trying to change the subject." Stefan said kissing Rebekah's cheek.

"How about we talk about you not making out with my sister while I'm trying to eat." Kol said leaning back in the booth.

XXXXX

"So where are we going?" Klaus asked, having no idea where to go for baby shopping. He never really thought much about it, and usually he tried to avoid kids at all cost. Kids didn't even like him, they knew to stay far away from him.

"Well Rebekah recommended this boutique she found online, but I was thinking something simple and practical like Babies R Us. I'm sure the stuff at the smaller shops are nice and fancy, but I'd rather go someplace that has everything and is made for durability and safety, not just for looks." Caroline said looking at him.

"I agree. So where is this place?" Klaus asked as he headed toward the freeway, he was confident no such store existed in Mystic Falls.

"Richmond."

"I'm sorry if Rebekah's being pushy." Klaus said knowing Caroline had been uncomfortable at dinner last night. He could understand where his sister was coming from but he didn't want Caroline to feel pressured into anything either.

"She's just excited." Caroline shrugged. "Though she did bring up some things that we need to think about. I mean, I know it seems like we have a long time to figure everything out, but the babies will be here before we know it."

She did have a point. Caroline was only around twenty-three weeks, but those first few months had gone by so fast and so would the next few. Their lives would be changing drastically sooner rather than later and they did need to be prepared, though Klaus wasn't sure he was ever going to be fully prepared.

"How does a baby registry work anyway?"

Caroline smiled and he saw a flicker of excitement. "Well we give them our names and then we get this scanner and walk around the store scanning whatever we want. Then people come to the store and buy stuff for us off the list."

"Why? I can buy whatever we need." Klaus asked unsure the point of all of this.

"I know that, but this is just something nice people do for us. Besides they know the genders." Caroline explained.

"So we are picking out what we like and they buy it for us?" Klaus asked. This was a completely new concept for him. Nobody ever got anything for him, although he supposed this wasn't really for him.

"Exactly."

XXXXX

"I didn't realize there was so much stuff just for babies." Klaus said as he looked around the store.

"I don't think I did either." Caroline said as she shuffled the scanner between her hands. There were so many different items and then variations of them that she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. "Maybe we should just go aisle by aisle." She suggested and Klaus nodded in agreement. "Start over here?" She asked pointing towards an aisle that held bottles and sippy cups.

"Sure." Klaus replied as they began to walk over.

They stopped in front of the wall of bottles and Caroline felt even more overwhelmed. How many different bottles were there? How on earth did she choose one brand? "Maybe we should've started someplace else."

"Just pick out a couple." Klaus suggested.

Caroline nodded and scanned a few different types before they moved on to the next aisle. In a way it was nice that they didn't know the genders, they could just choose neutral items that they liked and their families could get the correct colors. She had to admit she was curious about the genders, but was glad they were waiting.

Caroline jumped as Klaus grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her out of the way. She watched in horror as a small child probably four or five came barreling down the aisle holding a toy in his hands, the boy's parents close behind him yelling for the child to stop. The parent finally caught up to him, taking the toy away and causing the child to go into a full-blown tantrum.

"Well," Caroline exhaled before shaking her head fearing that two yelling, screaming, little people were growing inside of her, "should we move onto the next aisle then?"

"Our kids won't be like that will they?" Klaus asked swallowing.

"No." Caroline chuckled, not looking so sure of her answer. "So how was Rebekah planning on doing the nursery at your house?" Caroline said as she walked toward the bedding aisle.

Klaus looked at her. "Well she is waiting till you make a decision on moving in or not, not that you need to decide right now." He clarified. "She has a few ideas, and I was going to paint a mural on one of the walls. I've never done something for a child before so I'm open for ideas."

"That sounds really nice Klaus." Caroline replied smiling. She looked away and ran her hand over a quilt. "I have to think about it. I want to be fair to you, and I know that me living there would be easier. I just don't want to rush into anything, I always rush into things and end up getting hurt."

Klaus realized that she was worried about messing up what they had, though he believed she could do no wrong and if anything it would be him that drove her away. "I can't imagine you doing something to mess anything up Caroline, I'm sure the fault has never been yours."

"Well that's nice of you, but I think you're wrong. I've never been good enough for anyone." She said in almost a whisper.

It surprised him that she felt that way, and saddened him that she had been so mistreated. He had always been so self-loathing that if anything he wasn't good enough for her. Caroline was a beautiful, caring, wonderful woman and she could never be the cause of anything wrong in his eyes.

"Caroline you're perfect, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said wanting to reach out and touch her but not sure if he should.

"Anyways, I like this." Caroline said, changing the subject and holding up purple bedding set with butterflies and flowers on it. "What do you think?"

"As long as it's for a baby girl." Klaus grinned making her smile as well.

XXXXX

Caroline sat down on the couch, pulling the blanket over her as she settled in to watch a movie. She'd woken up with a hideous cold this morning and was thankful that everyone had agreed to stay in tonight instead of going out. Klaus and Caroline's 'date' nights had been great. They had gone out every Friday night for the past three weeks and she loved every second of it.

She smiled as Klaus sat down next to her and handed her a large bowl of popcorn. Things had definitely started to get better between them as they spent more time together preparing for the babies to come. Granted they still had a long way to go, but she felt confident saying they were good friends now.

"Are you comfortable?" Klaus asked as Kol sat next to him and Bonnie on the other side making it really tight on the couch.

She nodded and gave him a tight lipped smile. Yes she was comfortable, but at the same time, no she wasn't. He was way too close to her. His close proximity always made her mind wander and want more than just friendly behavior from him. Thankfully she was able to refrain. She liked the comfortable relationship they had fallen into over the past few weeks, and didn't want to ruin it.

"So glad it's guy's night to pick the movie." Kol said as he wiggled around, making himself more comfortable and forcing Klaus even closer to Caroline.

"Yes, cause a _Walking Dead_ marathon sounds so appealing." Bonnie said drily.

"Now sweetheart, you have to see why that would be appealing to a room full of vampires…" Kol smirked.

"Maybe next week we can watch _Buffy._" Caroline teased as she looked around at Bonnie.

"What's that?" Kol asked as he ate a piece of popcorn.

"Guess you'll find out next week." Bonnie giggled as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl in Kol's lap.

"You wouldn't really do that to us would you love?" Klaus teased as he rested his arm loosely on the back of the couch, just above her shoulders. Caroline tried to focus and excused his closeness to the fact that the couch wasn't made to seat four but she knew that wasn't it. He was being subtle and by no means pushing her in anyway, but he was stepping up his game.

"Hey I tried to watch your _American Horror Story_, the other night. That show is just beyond creepy." Caroline said, eyebrow raised in challenge. Yet she could see how a show like that would appeal to someone like Klaus.

"Alright let's get this over with." Rebekah said as she and Stefan squeezed into one of the oversized armchairs with their bowl of popcorn.

"Oh it's not that bad." Stefan teased.

They were halfway through the second episode when Klaus felt Caroline's head fall lightly on his shoulder. He looked over at her, noting the slight rise and fall of her chest and her slow and even breathing. She was asleep, and she was cuddled up to him. Unable to resist he lowered his arm and pulled her tighter against him. He pulled the blanket up higher around her and enjoyed their closeness, the lightness of her head resting on him, and her intoxicating vanilla scent. This was perfection.

After the fourth episode ended he gently picked her up, afraid she would get a terrible cramp in her neck from the way she was sleeping and cradled her to his chest. It didn't take much to lift her and carry her upstairs to his bed. He took care to tuck her in and brushed the blonde strands from her face before gently placing a kiss to her forehead and returning back downstairs.

XXXXX

Klaus didn't want to wake Caroline but the later it got he couldn't help but worry. It was nearly noon, and surely she must be hungry, having not had anything to eat since the popcorn last night. He'd checked on her several times during the night and she'd been sound asleep each time. Still she should be waking soon he thought. Perhaps it was this cold she had, the cough seemed to have gotten worse over night, causing her toss and turn.

It had been centuries since he'd been ill, to the point that he couldn't even remember the feeling of it. He surmised that it couldn't hurt to wake her, if only for some lunch. Walking upstairs he quietly went into his room. She was wrapped tightly in the blankets and curled up in on herself. As he took a closer look he saw the flush of her cheeks. Perhaps she was sicker than he thought.

"Caroline." He said quietly. "Caroline love wake up." Klaus said as he gently pushed hair out of her face. His fingertips traced along her cheekbone, and he couldn't help but feel the heat of her skin. Her clammy flesh wasn't just warm, she was burning up, seeming to have a high fever. This wasn't just a cold, she was really sick, and he had no idea what he should do.

**A/N: Oh no Caroline's sick. Next chapter will have a little treat for everyone that is eager for some smut. Caroline's dreams will get interesting. ; ) Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Big thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story. Your reviews and follows have given me so much inspiration, and I'm glad that you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**A couple people asked about updates. I don't have a specific day I try to update on, but I try to update twice a week. I'll admit this week has been kind of crazy.**

**There is smut in this chapter if that is not your thing skip over the part written in italics. **

Klaus hung up the phone with the on call physician at Caroline's doctor's office. He felt somewhat better, but was still worried. The doctor had seemed almost annoyed by his questions, granted he didn't know anything about over the counter medicine, he didn't need it, but still weren't doctor's suppose to make sure you had the correct information. He had half a mind to track down the doctor and drain them for their insolence, but he couldn't leave Caroline here alone. Perhaps later, it wasn't her doctor, she wouldn't know.

Grabbing a bottle of water he hurried back upstairs to wake her up. She needed to stay hydrated and she could take Tylenol, he was fairly certain that is what Rebekah had brought him the day he had had his hangover.

He looked at Caroline as he entered the bedroom satisfied with her slow even breathing and the heartbeats of her and their children. He walked into the bathroom rummaging through the cupboards for the Tylenol. Where had he put that?

Finally. He grabbed the bottle that he'd shoved all the way into the back corner of the cabinet. Relief flooded him as he saw it was indeed Tylenol, one less thing to worry about. Quickly he walked back out to Caroline.

Sitting on the bed next to Caroline he gently ran his fingers over her heated and clammy skin. "Caroline." She sighed but didn't make any move to wake up. "Caroline, sweetheart, you need to wake up." He tried again as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. She was so beautiful.

"Hmmm." She mumbled curling up even more as she gripped the covers tightly in her fist which was positioned just beneath her chin.

"Caroline."

Caroline blinked her eyes open startled to see Klaus. She fought through her sleepy haze blinking up at him confused. What was he doing here? Wait, why was she in his bed, again? Surprised she sat up and groaned her hand going to her head as she leaned back on the head board.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

Caroline closed her eyes, her head throbbed her body ached, and her throat burned, she felt like crap. Groaning she slid back down into the bed and pulled the covers over her head trying to take the chill away. She was so cold.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked worried.

"I don't feel so good." She murmured from under the covers. Why? Why did he have to see her like this? She probably looked awful, she felt terrible, at least she wasn't vomiting. She just wanted to crawl under the covers and go to sleep.

"I have some Tylenol." Klaus said shifting on the bed next to her.

Caroline pulled the covers down and peered up at him. "Am I allowed to take that?" She asked hopeful.

"I spoke to the doctor, yes." Klaus told her as she slowly sat up again her body screaming at her for moving.

"You did?" He'd called the doctor, he'd been that worried about her?

"I was worried when you didn't wake up. It's past noon." Klaus explained.

"Oh." Caroline said as she opened the bottle of water taking a drink, the cool water soothing her aching throat.

He opened the Tylenol bottle for her and handed her two pills, placing them into her hand. "Do you want me to get you something to eat? I can order whatever you want." He offered.

Caroline slid back down into the warm covers, curling herself up into a ball as best she could with her protruding stomach. Placing a hand on her belly she thought about what she wanted to eat, she hadn't realized how hungry she was until he'd mentioned it.  
"Could you get me some soup or something, and maybe some grilled cheese?" She sighed that sounded wonderful right now, and the soup would hopefully take some of the chill away.

"Of course." He said as he pulled out his phone, probably to type in orders to one of his hybrids, she surmised. She certainly wasn't in the mood to fight with him about that, if it got her food at this point she didn't care, at least for the moment.

Knowing the Tylenol wouldn't kick in for a little while yet she closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

XXXXX

When he'd seen she'd gone back to sleep he'd left her be, surely she needed the rest. He'd come back downstairs not wanting to disturb her, but not really knowing what to do with himself either.

Surely there was something more he could do for her. She was uncomfortable, and he hated that. He thought of calling Rebekah, but she would just worry to, and she like him, would have no idea what to do, even Stefan would be of little help, he'd been a vampire for over a century. Her mom would know, but he wanted to be the one to take care of Caroline, he would call her and at least fill her in, but he didn't want her to know how out of his element he was. Asking her for help was the last thing he wanted to do.

There was no way he would talk to Jeremy, though he was down in the basement, he had no idea what kind of link he might have to Silas. Perhaps the witch, though he feared the same thing with the link, she already knew about Caroline's condition, and she was human. A human would know the most.

His mind made up, he dialed Kol's number.

XXXXX

_Caroline could tell she was dreaming, the lack of her pregnant belly was her first clue. Her second clue, she'd never been outside of the U.S., and the fact that she was standing in front of what she imagined a Greek temple would look like, yeah she was dreaming._

_ Warm hands wrapped around her torso, and she leaned back into the firm body that held her the familiar scent invading her nostrils. She didn't need to look to see who it was, she would recognize his uniquely male scent anywhere, and she felt as if she was drowning in his musky, leather, sandalwood scent._

_ "Are you enjoying yourself love?" Klaus whispered huskily into her ear._

_ Caroline felt herself tremble with anticipation as his hot breath ghosted against her ear. "Yes." She said as she looked up at the Ivory statue of Aphrodite._

_ "Aphrodite is the goddess of love." Klaus stated as he pressed kisses to her collarbone working his way up to her neck._

_ "How fitting that you would take me here." She said rolling her eyes and letting out a moan simultaneously as he kissed her ear, as one of his hands roamed up to gently cup her breast._

_ "It's your dream love. You're the one that brought us here. What do you think that means?" Klaus said as he spun her around and pressed her against a wall._

_ Caroline blinked at the new surroundings around her. They were no longer at the temple, but in a bedroom. Her eyes fell on the large bed in the center of the room, wicked thoughts entering her mind. This was a dream, why not take advantage of it. She wanted him so badly. One night had not been enough with him; she needed to feel him inside her again, even if this was just in her head. Klaus had made her body hum in a way no one else ever had, brought her to highs she hadn't even thought possible. This was all in her head anyway…_

_ As if sensing her train of thought his lips descended onto hers, expertly kissing her, fitting over hers perfectly as his tongue traced along her bottom lip, while his body pressed her tighter against the wall so she could feel every lean, hard inch of his exquisite body. _

_ Her hands wound around his neck getting lost in his blonde curls, as his hands rested on her hips and the hem of her shirt slowly pushing it up, pulling back he relieved her of it before returning to her swollen lips. His tongue dancing against hers in the most delightful of ways. _

_ A groan escaped his lips as she pushed him back to relieve him of his shirt, she took the opportunity to shimmy out of her skirt as well, smirking at him as he removed his boxers and jeans. _

_ Klaus kissed her collar bone trailing kisses down her body as his hand unhooked her bra, he pulled it from her arms and tossed it aside as his mouth moved to her right breast flicking her hardened nipple with his tongue before he moved to the other._

_ "Klaus." She panted out, she needed to feel him inside her. Now. Her hands glided to his very alert member stroking the silky skin and then rubbing her thumb over the very tip, a smile forming on her lips at the low growl escaping his throat._

_ As if sensing her urgency he tore her underwear away from her lifted her and pushed inside of her in one fluid motion, causing them both to hiss out in pleasure._

_ Caroline clung to his shoulders supporting herself, so she could meet him thrust for thrust. Klaus moved inside of her with dominance and passion. Allowing her to reach her peak only to change his angle hitting an entirely different spot. It drove her wild and made her thrust herself harder against him as she sought her own release._

_ Klaus grunted sweat beading on his brow as he continued to pump into her kissing her lips as she sucked on his bottom lip. "Oh god." She murmured against his lips as he hit just the right spot and she fell over that blissful edge, tingles and pleasure coursing through her entire body as he rode her out. "Klaus." She moaned as she gripped his shoulders tighter as he thrust once, twice, and then joined her in this beautiful bliss as their sweaty bodies clung against each other._

XXXXX

Klaus brought the containers back up to his room, just as he was entering the room he heard her murmur his name a little breathlessly, concerned he moved quicker to her, but looking upon her, he realized that she was still sleeping. She was dreaming….about him? That brought a smile to his face.

He'd known that she had some sort of feelings and attraction to him, but was refusing to admit to it, this confirmed what he already knew. He was definitely going to have to up his charm on her, after she felt better. Right now his main concern was getting her healthy again.

"Caroline." He said as he set her food on the night stand before sitting next to her on the bed again. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to touch her, sighing relieved that her skin wasn't as heated as it had been.

"Klaus?" She whispered again but made no movement to open her eyes.

"Caroline, love, I have lunch for you." When he'd sent his hybrid to get food he hadn't realized it would take so long. It had been a little over an hour, she must be starved by now. While he understood The Grill was busy for lunch it still made him mad she had to wait so long. At least she was sleeping. Though he should look into getting snacks here at the house. First he would need to find out what she liked.

"Caroline." He tried again.

He smiled as her blue eyes blinked open adjusting on him and she gave him a small smile back. "Hmmm?" She asked.

"I have your lunch sweetheart. You should eat and drink something. Then you can go back to sleep if you want." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline nodded and he watched as she slowly pushed herself up. Grabbing the Styrofoam containers he opened them for her setting them next to her in the bed so she wouldn't have to reach for them.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked she looked a little better, her cheeks weren't as flushed.

"Yeah, a little, I think it's just the Tylenol, I'm sure I'll feel worse again once it wears off." She sighed as she took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Can I do anything for you?" Klaus asked he hated being so useless, and powerless to help her. There had to be something he could do for her.

Caroline gave him a weak smile. "I don't know maybe I could take a warm bath after this, though I don't have anything to change into." She said frowning.

"I think Bekah still has some stuff in her room, though I'm not sure anything will fit you." He said and instantly regretted his choice of words, judging by the small scowl on her face she'd picked up on his slip up. "I didn't mean… it's just… you're pregnant, and you look wonderful…"

"Shut up Klaus." Caroline said rolling her eyes as she took another bite of her sandwich. "I feel too awful to get mad about that." She said as she reached for her soup.

Klaus sighed thankful she wasn't angry at him. He kept his mouth shut letting her finish her lunch in silence. The last thing he wanted was to say something that upset her.

XXXXX

Caroline had gotten out of the bath once the water started to turn cold. While she could tell her fever had come down thanks to the medicine, she didn't want to catch a chill either. Drying off quickly she pulled on the clothes Klaus had brought to her.

The yoga pants were fine since they were elastic and she could wear them below her belly, the tank top, not so much. To her credit it did cover her belly, it was the other part of her that was a little to revealing. On the bright side she was bustier, but it made tank tops with the built in bra un-wearable. She ended up putting on her black lace bra which helped cover her a little, but she was going to need a shirt, probably one of his.

Caroline shuddered, the last thing she needed was something else that smelled like him. That was the only excuse she could come up with for her earlier dream. She had been wrapped up in his bed enveloped in his sheets by his strong scent, not to mention the fever, on top of her pregnancy hormones. Her body had been on overdrive with all three of those things. It wasn't because she wanted a repeat. Nope. Not at all. Who the hell was she kidding? Of course she wanted a repeat. That didn't mean she was going to do it.

Caroline finished brushing through her hair still feeling a little achy but feeling decent at least for the moment before she headed out.

Walking out of the bathroom she was met with a surprise. Klaus had either brought in a TV from a different room or bought an entirely new TV in general that he was installing along with a Blue Ray player on top of his dresser. He'd done that all for her.

"I figured I'd put this in here so you could watch something in case you got tired of sleeping." Klaus said as he looked up at her.

Klaus inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Caroline was breathtaking. The tank top he'd given her left so very little to his imagination and he had to force himself to look away. As much as he wanted to stare at her, it didn't seem right. She was sick for crying out loud.

"Yeah I need to borrow a shirt or something." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself self consciously.

Apparently she had caught his lingering stare. He would lend her a shirt, but he wouldn't mind if she stayed like that.

"Of course sweetheart. Do you want long sleeves or short?" He asked as his eyes once again fell to her cleavage and the black lacy bra she was wearing, before he forced them up to meet her blue eyes.

"Long sleeves." Caroline said as she went back to his bed and laid down pulling the covers up around herself.

Nodding he went to his closet and pulled out one of his most comfortable shirts. "Here love."

"Thanks." She said as she quickly slipped it on. "Are you watching something with me?" She asked as she looked down at her hands playing with them nervously.

Klaus smiled. "I'd like that."

XXXXX

"You're really worried?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Kol. At first when he'd told her Caroline was sick, she'd been worried to, but after hearing the symptoms and realizing it was just the flu she wasn't so worried. As long as she kept herself hydrated and the fever down, she would be fine. It was a fairly common thing.

"Of course I'm worried, my sister in law and nephews are at risk." Kol replied as he tapped the steering wheel impatiently. They were still about fifteen minutes out.

They had just gotten to her Saturday morning class when Kol had gotten the text that Caroline was sick. Naturally they had turned right around, but road construction and an accident had put a serious damper on their travel time.

"Kol, it's the flu. Caroline will be fine, I'm sure your brother is taking care of her." Bonnie tried to assure him. It was kind of nice to see how protective not only Klaus, but the whole original family had gotten over Caroline and the babies. "And she is not your sister in law."

"Darling I've been dead for over a thousand years. I don't even know what the flu is. All I know is I googled it and read people can die from it." Kol said glancing at her. "Caroline is a part of the family now."

"Yes people can die from it." Bonnie conceded, choosing not to question what he meant about Caroline being a part of the family now. "I think it is harder on pregnant women." Or so she'd heard. "But Caroline is strong I'm sure she'll bounce back just fine. We just need to keep her fever down, make sure she gets lots of rest, and keep her hydrated."

"What if you get sick?" Kol asked looking at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I don't want you getting sick as well, Bonnie."

"I didn't realize you cared." Bonnie said looking at him skeptically.

"Oh come now Bonnie love, you know how I feel about pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol smirked at her.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Bonnie retorted she had learned very early on being blunt with him was the way to go. Just because he was hot didn't mean she was going to give into him. He was still a vampire.

"Oh but it would be so much fun." Kol said looking at her wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Bonnie said shaking her head a small smile on her face. He was persistent she would give him that. "Not going to happen." Although she would admit that she was slightly curious.

Kol was the one who had pulled her out of the darkness. He was like a tether keeping her grounded. She didn't want to ruin that by sleeping with him. Bonnie did like him, he was a nice guy, when he wanted to be. Something told her he wasn't the relationship kind of guy, and she was going through enough right now without complicating things further. Leaving their relationship as it was was the best way to go.

XXXXX

Caroline curled up under the blankets resting her head on the pillow as Klaus sat down on the other side of the bed leaning against the headboard.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" He questioned as the movie started.

"I'll probably fall asleep during the movie anyways. No point in making you watch something you'll hate." She smiled. "Besides this is a good movie."

"Your definition of a good movie and mine differ a little." Klaus said looking down at her.

"You don't like The Avengers?" Caroline asked baffled. What guy didn't like action movies, yeah he was like a billion, but still how could he not like the movie.

"It's a good movie, but shouldn't the bad guy win sometimes love?" Klaus smirked.

"Ugh." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Maybe you like that, but I seriously doubt there is a lot of people who feel the way you do. People want happy endings not the bad guy conquering the world and inflicting his terror."

Klaus chuckled to himself. "Happy endings are overrated."

"You don't honestly think that?" Caroline asked, were they still talking about the movie, because somehow she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Who is your favorite avenger?" Klaus asked changing the topic.

"Hmmm." Caroline thought about that for a moment. "I guess I would have to say Black Widow."

"Why? Because she is a girl?" Klaus asked smiling playfully.

"No. I mean yeah she is a girl, but she's a tough, smart, pretty girl, who can hold her own. Now other than Loki, who is your favorite character?" Caroline asked glancing up at him.

Klaus looked as if he was considering her question for a moment. "The Hulk, I guess."

Caroline nodded she could see why he might choose him.

XXXXX

True to her word she had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes into the movie. Klaus didn't mind he was just glad that she was allowing him to take care of her in this capacity. Not once had she asked to go home, it made him happy that she felt at ease here with him. They were making steps in the right direction.

Caroline rolled over so she was snuggled up against him, and let out a small sigh of contentment. Her head now resting on the lower part of his chest and her hand was dangerously low on his waist. "You're warm like Jacob." She murmured.

His heart sank. What? Who the hell was Jacob? Was she dating somebody? Had he missed something? She couldn't be dating somebody; she was pregnant with his children. Jealousy flared up inside him, he wanted to kill whoever this Jacob guy was, rip him limb from limb.

Klaus was already plotting the guy's untimely death when he heard the front door open, Bonnie and Kol were here.

Carefully moving he shifted her back onto the bed so she could rest and he could speak with Bonnie. Perhaps she had some witchy drink she could give Caroline, anything to make her feel better.

As Klaus left the bedroom and descended down the stairs he vowed to figure out who this Jacob guy was, and kill him for daring to touch his Caroline. A part of him knew he was being rash, but the other part couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching her like that but him.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked as he came downstairs.

"Upstairs sleeping." Klaus answered as he tried to calm his anger.

"We stopped at the store to get a few things." Bonnie said handing him a bag. "She can't take much, I got some Tylenol, saline spray, and she can have this Sudafed. I also brought her favorite candy and pop."

Klaus looked in at the contents of the bag seeing the medicine along with a Cherry Coke and Reese Cups.

"How is she? How are my nephews?" Kol asked anxiously.

"Fine." He replied. "The doctor didn't seem worried, is there anything you can do? Some drink or something to make her feel better." Klaus asked looking at Bonnie.

"I'm not sure that giving her something would be a good idea. Certain herbs and stuff aren't safe during pregnancy." Bonnie said quietly. "I'm certain you don't want me doing magic."

"Absolutely not." Klaus replied. No, he didn't want any magic used on Caroline. He did not trust the witch, Klaus didn't trust anybody, but that was beside the point.

"Have you tried blood?" Bonnie asked. "Vampire blood."

Klaus frowned he'd never thought of that before. Blood did heal injuries, but would it help to cure an illness? He looked at Kol who shrugged. They usually didn't concern themselves with humans, they weren't worth the time. It was a theory worth testing; he couldn't see any harm in it. Of course it would be his blood.

"It could be worth the try, I don't see why it would hurt anything." Kol said looking at Bonnie who nodded.

XXXXX

Caroline woke up feeling even worse than she had before. The movie was over and she was alone in the bed. Groaning she rolled over hoping to go back to sleep. Her whole body ached ten times worse than earlier.

"Klaus?" She whispered her voice so low she wasn't sure if he could hear her or not.

"Caroline." He said appearing in the doorway and taking quick steps toward her.

"I think I need some more Tylenol." She mumbled gripping the covers tighter around her.

Klaus nodded and quickly retrieved the medicine and her some more water. "I got you some dinner to."

Caroline swallowed down the medicine and looked around the room. Why didn't he have a clock in here? "What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Ugh."

"I talked to your mom." Klaus shifted uncomfortably.

"How'd that go?" Caroline asked eyebrow raised. Was her mom worried about her?

"She was wondering why you didn't come home?" Klaus replied. "I don't think she cares for me much."

"Well, you did knock me up." Caroline said flinging her arm over face in embarrassment. Hopefully her mom had been reasonably nice; Klaus was treating her really good right now.

"I think we both know it's more than that." Klaus smirked. "You should eat. I'll be right back." He said dashing away and returning a few seconds later, pizza box in hand.

"You got me pizza." Caroline mumbled as she struggled to sit up. She felt Klaus's arm brush against hers and looked at him curiously realizing that he was fixing the pillows so she could sit up easier. "Thanks."

"I want to try something." Klaus said watching her.

What did he want to try? Why was he looking at her like that? "What?" She swallowed a bite of pizza.

"Vampire blood, my blood, see if it will help you." Klaus said looking at her.

"Will it work?" Caroline asked skeptically. The thought of drinking blood disgusted her. Which she would probably find humorous if she didn't feel so awful. Several months ago blood had been her primary source of food.

"I've never tried it before." Klaus answered honestly. "I just thought it would be worth a try. If you wanted to drink a little of my blood, so you could feel better."

"Ew." Caroline said crinkling her face up in disgust. Klaus frowned at her reaction. "I am human now." She reminded him. "Just do it." She said squeezing her eyes shut.

Klaus sighed not exactly thrilled with her reaction. He shouldn't be offended, but he was. Perhaps it had more to do with whoever this other guy was. Quickly he bit into his wrist and gently held the back of Caroline's head placing his wrist to her lips.

He felt her lips part and she drank in his blood, the effect for her would be nothing he was sure, she was human, for him however, sharing blood with her like this was highly intimate.

Her soft lips and tongue on his skin made him cradle her a little tighter. The warmth of Caroline's breath and the feel of her in his arms made him want to ravish her. He couldn't do that now she was sick, but it didn't stop his body from reacting to this intimate encounter.

The moment she moved away he missed the contact. Unable to stop himself he moved the pad of his thumb across her lips cleaning her of his blood. Her blue eyes met his shocked by his action and he quickly pulled his hand away. He'd let himself get too caught in the moment. Perhaps it was the prospect of having competition for her affections.

Caroline eyed him warily for a moment before she reached for the bottle of water and took a large drink. "How was the movie?"

"Are you seeing somebody?" He snapped looking away from her. He hadn't meant to ask, to be so blunt about it, but he couldn't help himself he needed to know.

Caroline frowned at him startled by his outburst. "Like dating?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. You said something about Jacob when you were sleeping." He never had been one to beat around the bush, and it was bothering him. Jealousy and hatred for this other guy burned in every inch of his being. Klaus had to know the answer now.

Caroline was perplexed. Maybe he was hearing things, she wasn't even sure if she knew a Jacob. "I'm not seeing anybody. I'm nearly five months pregnant, Klaus. I seriously doubt guys are lining up to take me out." She looked up and saw the raw rage in his face accompanied by hurt.

"You said I was warm like Jacob." He said through gritted teeth.

Caroline searched through her brain, why on earth…realization dawned on her, and she laughed. That book had been abandoned on her book shelf for ages. "I'm sorry." She said realizing he was only getting more upset. "I'm not seeing anybody. Jacob is from a book, he's a fictional character, who is a werewolf in love with a human girl."

"I see." Klaus said quietly his anger simmering down a little.

Caroline sighed and swallowed. "I know we're really blurring the lines of where we stand, but can we please have this conversation when my head doesn't feel like exploding?" She said picking at a piece of pizza.

"There is no need to have a conversation Caroline. I like you, and am only waiting for you to give me permission to properly court you." Klaus said simply.

Caroline couldn't help but look at him, he was serious, and she had no idea what she wanted to do with that information. As much as she wanted him, she was terrified of getting hurt again.

**A/N: A little shorter than the other chapters, but there will be a lot going on in the next chapter. A few people will be coming to Mystic Falls. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is taking the time to read, follow, and favorite this story.**

**A guest reviewer asked about Kale? I mentioned a Kai in chapter 7, who Klaus said may or may not have been his biological father.**

**A guest asked if anything was coming from the books, I haven't read them, everything that happened after 4x08 and the originals back story is my own imagination.**

Caroline swallowed back the lump in her throat as Klaus continued to look at her. He wanted to court her? She wasn't entirely sure she knew what that meant, and furthermore she wasn't sure what she wanted. Klaus was old school, what if he was only doing this because she was pregnant? Or because she was his mate? Did being his mate mean he only cared about her safety, or did he care for her like, love her or something like that? If they were to get into any kind of relationship she wanted it to be for the right reasons. Not that they would get into any relationship, but…

"I'm just telling you where I stand Caroline, the ball is in your court sweetheart." He said quietly after a long moment, his eyes intense for a moment before he looked away and Caroline let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

Caroline sighed thankful for the change of subject. "Maybe in a bit, I think I want to get up and walk around for a minute after I eat."

"I thought you didn't feel well?" Klaus frowned.

"I don't, but I've been lying in this bed all day, and the Tylenol will kick in soon. I want to stretch my legs a little. Besides I don't want to kick you out of your room two nights in a row." She said quietly. Where was he sleeping anyways? Or did he plan to take her home? She bit her lip wondering if she'd over stepped her boundaries.

"I just want you to be comfortable Caroline, I can stay in Elijah's room again, it's no problem." Klaus replied.

Caroline picked at one of the pieces of pizza. "If I were to move in, or stay for the weekend, or something where would I stay? I'm not saying I will, just asking." She wasn't sold on the idea of living here, especially if they weren't together. Moving in was probably not an option, but she could see herself staying here on the weekends and stuff. She knew what it was like to grow up in a broken home, and wanted to work something out that would work for both of them. This wasn't about her, it was about the babies, and they needed both of their parents.

"I can show you after you finish, and the nursery as well." Klaus smiled.

XXXXX

Klaus watched as Caroline looked at the sketches he had made for the nursery. He couldn't help but wonder if she liked them. As an artist he had done thousands of landscapes, portraits, and sketches, but never anything for children. He hoped they didn't come out too dark.

Caroline hadn't really given him an answer to his question, she hadn't shot him down either, which gave him hope. He would continue to pursue her, perhaps even more so, especially since he knew she had some sort of attraction to him. He didn't want to press her too much, but he wanted his intentions to be clear. The fact that she even asked about a room for herself, said she was softening to him, she was taking his offer to live here under consideration. He just needed to continue on the path he was on now.

His inner wolf and his more sane self were in a constant war within himself, of how to handle the situation. The wolf in him wanted to claim her now, while his human half wanted to woo and earn her affections it was very difficult, but he knew one way or another he had to have her. His human half could only keep his inner animal at bay for so long, he just hoped it would be long enough. He would make sure it would be long enough.

** "**I like this." Caroline said holding up a sketch.

Klaus looked over her shoulder at the sketch he had drawn of wolves standing under the full moon, he liked that one to, but wasn't sure how well it went in a nursery.

"It's a part of who they are, who you are. Though I hope they never trigger the curse." Caroline said turning around to look at him.

"We will do everything in our power to keep them safe." Klaus said trying to reassure her. In all honesty he wasn't sure how realistic it was that they would never break the curse. The world they lived in and being his children put them in a precarious situation. He and his family would do anything to protect them, but he wouldn't make any promises, one of them was bound to trigger the curse it was inevitable.

"How did you trigger it?" Caroline asked him quietly.

"Shortly after I became a vampire, as you know the blood lust as a baby vampire is…" Klaus trailed off his first kill had been an accident.

"I remember, I killed someone my first night." Caroline said quietly looking back at his picture. "It was an accident then?"

"It was." He replied quietly. "Kol, Rebekah, and Finn killed the first person they fed from. Elijah and I had better control, sort of. It was about two weeks later, I was out fishing, and I got hurt." Mikael had beat him for losing a bucket of fish, he wouldn't share that part with her. "I needed to feed and I lost control, the blood lust was too much." It had overpowered him, he had lost control.

"How did it work with the werewolf curse, since you were already a vampire?" Caroline asked tracing her fingers over the wolf in the picture. "I mean did you just turn, or…"

"The transition began almost immediately. I'd seen the werewolves turn the night that…" He stopped and looked at his hands, he wasn't ready to get into Henrik's death, he didn't talk about that with anyone, and it was too painful even after all this time. Even thinking about it reminded him of his failure, of how it was his fault his youngest brother was no longer alive. "I'd seen the transformation before, but it took me a minute to realize what was happening. I had no idea why it was happening; no one in my family was a werewolf." The worst part was that he hadn't been alone. Mikael had witnessed the whole transition, it was a good thing he was immortal.

"It must have been hard." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus laughed bitterly. She had no idea, it wasn't just the transformation into a hybrid, it was the way Mikael had disowned him, and Esther had cursed him. Instead of helping him through one of the hardest things in his entire existence, and answering his questions, they had turned their back on him. Klaus had been betrayed on many occasions in his very long life, but this incident was one of the ones that had cut him the deepest.

"I think you should do this." Caroline said sensing that she had hit a sore spot with her questioning. She didn't want to push him too far, by asking questions that would ruin their evening. He was talking to her that was all she needed. She could understand there were things he didn't want her to know, as she had things she didn't want to share with him.

"You like this?" He asked smiling. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Caroline smiled. "It's a little different, but then again so are all four of us, so I think it will be a nice touch." She looked around at the large bedroom it was at least twice as big as the room at her mom's house. The room he had shown her that could be hers was just as nice as well. "This is really nice." Caroline said glancing around the room again.

"Once they are older they can each have their own room. I know from experience how annoying it is to have to share a room with one of your siblings." Klaus smiled.

"You don't seem to have a shortage of space in this house." Caroline smiled back. He had showed her his sibling's bedrooms, as well as the five other empty bedrooms. She had seen little bits of the house downstairs, but not everything. If she decided to move in or stay the weekend or whatever, she would take the grand tour then, right now she was feeling a little tired and worn. "Do you want to watch that movie now?"

"What movie?" Klaus asked as he placed his hand on her lower back guiding her out of the room.

Caroline swallowed and tried to ignore the feel of his hand on her back, but it was hard. It was a simple touch, and shouldn't matter, but it did. Biting her lip she forced her brain to focus on a movie they could watch.

XXXXX

Klaus waited for Caroline to settle back in before he un-paused the movie.

"Sorry your children think it's funny to stomp on my bladder. They must get that from you, the pestering part that is." She pulled the covers back over herself as she got into bed sitting against the headboard.

He looked at her wondering where that had come from but saw the smile on her face and the light dancing in her eyes and knew she was teasing him. "You can feel them moving?"

"A little, just fluttering nothing significant, I don't think anyone else can feel them for a few more weeks, but one or both like to step on my bladder." She replied putting her hand on her belly.

She was jealous of everyone getting to hear the heartbeat, but here she got to feel them moving around inside her. Without even thinking about it he put his hand on her stomach as well and she looked up at him surprised by his action. He felt her tense for a moment before she relaxed again.

"Here." She said quietly putting her hand over his and moving it up a little. "Can you feel anything?"

"No." He shook his head. He felt something, but not what she was talking about. Did she feel the intimacy of the moment? Her hand was so warm and soft over his, igniting a need in him so strong to feel more of her. Chancing a glance up at her he saw the slight widening of her eyes as their eyes met, and heard her heart pick up. Her breath quickened as they slowly moved in to each other his hand sliding to her back as they closed the small distance, her breath mingled with his their lips so close to touching.

The sound of a car crunching on gravel pulled his attention away. He wasn't expecting anyone. He turned his head and listened as the car pulled to a stop out front of his house and two people got out.

Turning back to look at Caroline, he saw her looking down at her hands as she played with the edge of the blanket nervously.

"Someone's here." He said quietly causing her to look up. "Stay here." She swallowed and nodded as he got up and went downstairs using his vampire speed.

"Niklaus." Elijah said as he opened the door.

"I didn't realize you were coming." Klaus said glaring at his brother and the doppelganger behind him. Why had he brought her back to his house? "I thought you two were in Peru." At least that is where they were supposed to be following Silas and gathering intel on him.

"We lost him." Elijah sighed as he put his arm around Katerina.

Why of all the women in the world did Elijah have to be attracted to the one he wanted to kill the most? "You what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Niklaus. He just disappeared." Elijah said quietly.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Klaus asked. He sighed as he heard footsteps on the stairs. "I thought I asked you to stay in my room."

Caroline froze on the top steps. She had thought she was being quiet, apparently nothing got past him. Sucking in a deep breath she made her way downstairs. As soon as she saw Katherine, she wished she would have taken his advice and stayed in his room.

"Hi Caroline." Katherine smiled.

"Be nice Katerina." Elijah said quietly.

"Oh come on Elijah, you know I would never hurt a pregnant woman, or children for that matter." Katherine said the usual playfulness in her voice gone. "Oh I hope we aren't interrupting you?" She asked smirking as she raked Caroline with her eyes.

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly self conscious under Katherine's grueling stare. "No."

"Katerina was just leaving." Klaus said in a low growl.

"Niklaus." Elijah said quietly. "Perhaps we can discuss the living arrangements in the morning."

"I think I want to go home." Caroline said looking from Katherine to Klaus. No way was she staying under the same roof as the woman who had murdered her and manipulated her. That on top of what almost happened in the bedroom was enough to send her running for the hills.

"Katerina and I will just retire to my room. Please don't let us disrupt you." Elijah said politely. "It is good to see you again Caroline." He added as he pulled Katherine towards the stairs.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath as he watched Elijah climb the stairs with Katerina, he waited until they were in his room before addressing Caroline, not that it mattered, the other two vampires could hear everything if they chose to. "It's late Caroline." He said quietly.

"My house is only five minutes away. I can't kick you out of your room, again." Caroline said looking down at her bare feet.

He wanted to suggest they could sleep together, sleep as in the literal sense. Klaus wanted to rekindle what they had started a few minutes ago, but he feared the mood was ruined. How long would he have to wait before he got another chance to touch her?

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her.

Caroline tucked a strand of her blonde wavy hair behind her ear. "I feel okay." She said looking up at him.

"When I spoke to your mom this evening she said she was working, and Stefan is probably with Rebekah, I would really prefer you not be alone. Not while you're still feeling under the weather." Klaus said. He was speaking the truth, but at the same time ensuring he got his way. "Why don't we finish watching the movie? If Katerina wishes to live into the morning, she will leave you be, you have my word."

Caroline sighed and turned back to the stairs. "Alright." She said yawning as she gripped the handrail on her way up.

XXXXX

Caroline wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she had. The tension last night had been too much. He had been right about her being home alone, while she did feel better, she didn't want to take a turn for the worse and be home all by herself. If it had just been her she was thinking about it would have been different, but she didn't want to be reckless with her children's lives. That was the only reason she had stayed.

Climbing back into bed with him next to her had been torturous to say the least. She wasn't sure what had almost happened, but knew that she wasn't ready to go there. Instead of facing what had almost come to pass she'd rolled on her side facing away from him and buried herself neck deep in the covers.

Yes, there was something there, she could admit that, but what if it was only the babies? What if they didn't really have anything but amazing sex between them? What if he got bored with her? Every relationship she had in the past had been based on sex, and with her children's lives in her hands she didn't want to jump into something before she was ready.

Sucking in a deep breath she rolled over and sighed noting Klaus wasn't in here. Slowly she sat up and stretched. She wouldn't say she felt perfect, but she felt a lot better than yesterday. Maybe it wasn't the flu or maybe it had been his blood, either way she was thankful for the reprieve.

After a quick trip to the bathroom and some maintenance on her unruly blonde locks, she made her way downstairs. The smell of food hit her the moment she reached the last step. Klaus didn't cook, maybe Elijah did?

As she made her way into the kitchen she wished she hadn't.

"Morning." Katherine smirked at her turning away from the stove a plate of bacon in her hands. "Breakfast."

Caroline was starving but not entirely sure she trusted Katherine enough to eat anything she made. Where was Klaus anyways?

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you're afraid of. I wouldn't do that to you." Katherine said setting the plate on the counter and returning to the stove to get off what looked like scrambled eggs. "Elijah likes a real meal in the morning, he and Klaus are interrogating Jeremy Gilbert, I wouldn't go down there, it could be quite messy."

"Why?" Caroline asked causing Katherine to frown. "Why are they interrogating him?" She clarified.

"To find out more about Silas. Trust me we're all on the same side when it comes to that guy." Katherine said pulling out an extra plate from the cupboard. "Eggs?"

What the hell was happening here? Her and the she devil bitch that had killed her and made her life a living hell were really doing this? Really?

"I'm not going to kill you Caroline." Katherine sighed scooping the eggs into a bowl. "I was pregnant once." She said quietly. "Back then to have a baby out of wedlock was a great shame to the entire family. Once I started showing, I was confined to my home. I never even got to hold my little girl before they shipped her away. Didn't even get to see her face. Even to this day, I have no idea what became of her." Katherine turned back to her and she saw the hurt on her face. "I would never do that to another mother."

They shared an intense personal moment of understanding before the evil glint returned to her eyes. "Now Klaus, he slaughtered my entire family. I'd be careful around that one, he has quite the temper. Wouldn't want to make him angry." Katherine plastered a smile on her face. "Breakfast?"

Caroline looked at Katherine for a long moment as she processed everything the other woman had just shared with her. Thankfully Klaus and Elijah came up the stairs before she was forced to answer the question.

"Caroline you look well." Elijah said looking at Katherine.

"Thanks, I feel better." Caroline managed to say after a long moment.

"You do look better, love. How do you feel?" Klaus asked as he glared daggers at Katherine. He'd heard just about everything she'd said to Caroline, of course he should have known Katherine wouldn't have a civil conversation without saying something to hinder his budding relationship with Caroline.

To make matters worse after an hour of interrogating the Gilbert boy they still hadn't been able to pinpoint where Silas was, or what he was doing for that matter. That was unnerving, he liked to stay one step ahead of his enemies, but this Silas guy seemed to be several steps ahead of them.

"I feel okay, thanks." Caroline said he eyes meeting his.

"Please eat with us Caroline, you must be hungry." Elijah said taking one of the empty plates Katherine had taken from the cupboard and offered it to her.

"Um sure." Caroline said still hesitant. Surely she wouldn't do anything to her in front of Klaus and Elijah that would be suicide.

"I already told you it's not poisoned." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

Caroline took the plate from Elijah and sat down at the table as Katherine brought the food over. She was fairly certain this would probably be the breakfast from hell, but at least the food smelled good.

Klaus sat down next to Caroline glaring at Katherine, he didn't think she would do anything to hurt Caroline, at least not with him and Elijah both present. She would be dead within seconds.

"Learn anything useful?" Katerina asked as she joined them at the table.

"No." Elijah sighed.

"What happened?" Caroline asked still picking at her food rather than eating it.

"We were following him, watching him he was getting ready for another sacrifice, and then he was just gone." Elijah said his voice even and face void of emotion. "Even the witches couldn't find him."

"He just disappeared into thin air?" Caroline asked finally taking a bite of her food.

"Seemingly so." Katherine said.

"So what now?" Caroline asked looking around at the three vampires. What did they do now that they had no idea where he was?

"Now we wait for him to resurface again." Klaus sighed. It was the only thing they could do, he just hoped that waiting him out wouldn't hurt them in the long run.

XXXXX

"And to think I thought you moved out?" Caroline said as she walked into her house. She'd taken Monday off from school to make sure she had indeed made a full recovery, but had dived back into it today.

"Hey I stay here sometimes." Stefan said getting up from his place on the couch.

"Yeah right, you live with Rebekah now." Caroline said rolling her eyes. Stefan had been staying the night at the blonde originals home for the past two weeks at least.

"Okay maybe." Stefan smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Caroline asked going to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Just checking up on you." Stefan shrugged leaning against the counter as she rummaged in the fridge for something to eat.

"I'm fine, I feel fine. Would everyone stop worrying about me already. I promise I won't break." She said as she grabbed a water and a yogurt. Sure Caroline understood they were concerned about her, but she didn't need to be questioned ten times a day by three different people.

"I know you're better, I meant with the Katherine situation." Stefan clarified.

"Oh." Caroline said quietly. As much as she hated the bitch, if she could handle being around Damon, she could handle Katherine. "It's not like she's going to go away, and I'm pretty sure Klaus doesn't want me around her anyway. He's been stopping by here instead of us going to his house, my mom is thrilled by the way." She said sarcastically. She bit her lip as she remembered what Katherine had told her. There were some things Katherine had said that she had questions about. Caroline remembered hearing some stories from Elena as well. What exactly was Klaus capable of? "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What was Klaus like in the twenties?" Caroline asked looking down at her yogurt before taking a bite of it.

"Why do you want to know?" Stefan asked staring at her.

"I just…I know he has a dark past, other than the night he turned Tyler, I haven't really seen that side of him." Caroline said looking up at him. What was he like when he was enraged? What exactly was he capable of, she'd heard stories, but not everything you heard was true, at least she hoped not.

"For years I've shifted between being a ripper void of emotions, to the guy I am now." Stefan sucked in a deep breath. "I think he has a temper, but do I think he is unredeemable…no. I think Klaus is a complex person who has a lot of issues…..a lot of issues." He repeated. "Like Rebekah and probably all of them they have been hurt deeply and don't know any other way but to lash out. We've all done horrible things, some more than others. I think the only reason we view Klaus differently is his actions have directly impacted us and the people we care for. I've certainly done things just as bad as him; the only difference is you haven't been impacted by it." Stefan explained. "What is this really about Care?"

Caroline sighed, she knew Stefan wasn't the right person to talk to, she needed a girl friend. Elena would probably judge her, Bonnie was a packaged deal, and god only knew what Kol would say. Rebekah, while Caroline liked her, she was fairly certain she wanted her and Klaus together. She wanted an honest opinion. "I…" She looked down at her hands. "I almost kissed him." Caroline mumbled.

Stefan nodded and thankfully he didn't look like he was judging her. "You're attracted to him." Stefan stated and she nodded confirmation. "What's holding you back Caroline?"

Caroline looked down at the table running her fingers across the wood grains. She swallowed back the lump that was building in her throat. "All my relationships, I try so hard, I do everything I can, and it's not enough. My best isn't good enough. I'm not good enough." She whispered as she fought back the tears, stupid hormones and insecurities, she thought. "What can he possibly see in me? I'm centuries younger than him, our views on just about everything are so completely different, and he could have any one he wanted, I mean look at him." she let her face fall into her hands not wanting to let Stefan see the emotional mess she was.

"Would it be too cliché if I told you opposites attract." Stefan smiled as she peaked at him through her fingers. She smiled thankful that he was trying to make her feel better. "You're special Caroline, as far as I know Klaus has never been in a relationship, only had casual sex with women. The fact that he pursued you even after your night together says something. He didn't know you were pregnant then. You are the only person who has caught his attention in a thousand years that says something Caroline. I wouldn't say he loves you, but he is definitely infatuated and likes you."

"Why me?" Caroline asked exasperated. Why her? What did he like about her?

"Care, I could sit here and tell you how great you are, but only he can answer that question. Maybe you should talk to him." Stefan suggested.

"Yeah, that will be easy." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"He likes you Care, you're never going to find happiness if you don't ever take a chance. I know Klaus is kind of a big chance, but you won't know if it's worth it or not unless you do. Obviously proceed with caution, but if you feel something you should find out what it is." Stefan said staring at her.

Caroline swallowed at his words. He was right, of course. She let Stefan's words sink in, and wondered if maybe she should take a chance. Still it came back to the same problem. All of her past relationships had been based on sex. Tyler even though he'd claimed to love her, once they'd gotten together they didn't do things together, other than sex that was.

If things were going to work with Klaus she was going to have to do this the right way. They would be friends and develop a true relationship before they advanced any further. Get to know him. The real Klaus, that was going to be difficult, but she would try.

XXXXX

Caroline looked through the clothing at the maternity store. Once again she had the same problem, some of it was okay, the rest of it was just scary. How was she going to make it through the next four months of her pregnancy if she couldn't find stuff to wear?

"This is a cute dress." Bonnie said holding up a dark blue dress. "It'd be perfect for date night."

"I don't get why it's date night. Stefan and Rebekah are the only ones dating. Right?" Elena asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Fair enough." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "But it rolls off the tongue better than friend and lover night." She shrugged before going back to the rack of clothes.

"Hey I thought we were going to get along." Kol said leaning against a shelf rolling his eyes. "Besides Bonnie and I could become an item at any moment, and Nik and Caroline already got it on once, only a matter of time before it happens again." He said wiggling his eyebrows at them, causing Bonnie and Caroline to scoff and look away. Sure he thought Bonnie was cute, but this was killing him. Couldn't Rebekah watch after the witch during shopping trips? She wasn't completely incapable, and he thought most the danger of her doing anything rash was over, although he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He really enjoyed their banter and time together.

"Sorry Elena." Rebekah said with a fake smile.

Elena huffed and turned back to Caroline who had buried herself in another rack of clothing. "I like this what do you think?"

"It's cute." Caroline smiled at the red top Elena was holding out.

"I think Nik would love you in this." Kol smirked as he held out a racy red dress.

"Caroline doesn't dress trashy, Kol." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "Find something that is classy."

He pouted and Caroline just shook her head no, she could dress sexy without looking sluty, because yes there was a difference.

"How much longer are we going to be shopping?" Kol asked as he browsed the underwear and held up a pair frowning at it. "Please tell me you don't wear these. You're far too sexy to wear such a monstrosity."

Caroline laughed at what could only be described as granny panties and shook her head.

"Hey." Bonnie said swatting at him.

"Relax darling, I still only have eyes for you, and I'm not the type of guy to sleep with my brother's girl. I was just simply telling Caroline that she's still got it." Kol said wrapping an arm around Bonnie. "You know I've always wanted to try having sex in a dressing room." Kol smirked as he eyed Bonnie and then the dressing room door.

"No." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"That's not the way to pick up a girl Kol. That's disgusting." Elena said gaping at him.

"She's right Kol, as much as it pains me to say. You can't pick up a girl like that; you need to change your game." Rebekah said rolling her eyes at her older brother.

"I think I'm going to try this stuff on." Caroline said quietly before heading to the dressing room.

XXXXX

Caroline finished drying off and quickly set to work on drying her hair and straightening it. It was Friday night, date night. She wouldn't exactly call what her and Klaus were doing a date, it was something in between friends and a couple. Maybe she could believe that if she didn't spend an hour getting ready. She shouldn't care what she looked like, but she did. Caroline knew she was confused and really needed to figure things out, but wasn't really sure how.

Even after her talk she was still wishy washy about the whole relationship. She really did see herself falling for him, but wanted to make sure it was for the right reason. She wanted to make sure that it was more than just a physical attraction; they needed to have a connection.

She put on one of her new dresses and was just about to start on her make up when she heard the front door open and shut. That was odd her mom was working, Stefan was with Rebekah, and Klaus knocked unless she didn't answer. The doorbell had not rung, she was positive.

"Klaus?" she called out her voice wavering a little out of fear. Ever since he'd startled her right after finding out she was pregnant, Klaus had done a good job of making his presence known, if he did let himself in.

"Care?"

_Shit. _"Tyler?" She choked out feeling her heart practically leap out of her chest as she came face to face with him. He didn't know about her pregnancy and she was terrified of his reaction.

His eyes slowly slid down her body resting on her stomach. "So it is true." He said quietly.

"Tyler." She said taking a step back frightened by the look on his face that had quickly changed from shock to anger.

"Were you going to tell me?" Tyler snapped anger in his eyes along with a tinge of yellow. "It is mine isn't it?"

Caroline bit her lip she had been hoping to avoid that question, she couldn't lie to him. At the same time she was scared of how he would react. Especially if he found out it was Klaus's. It was no secret he had it out for Klaus. While she didn't think Tyler would hurt her, she had no idea how he would react to her having a baby with Klaus.

"You can relax it's not yours, in fact maybe you should just leave." Caroline said quietly. It would be best for everyone if he just left.

"It's not?" He asked relieved, his body instantly losing it's rigidness, and his eyes returned to normal.

"No." Caroline snapped crossing her arms, praying that he would take her advice and just leave.

"Then why is Klaus following you around? Why did I have to take out two hybrids just to see you?" Tyler asked frowning.

Two? Weren't there suppose to be three hybrids? That meant he'd missed one and they would have called Klaus by now. Where was Klaus?

"Caroline?" Tyler said annoyed when she didn't answer him.

She flicked her gaze up to him; he was waiting for her to explain Klaus's interest in her. That wasn't something she was going to spell out for him, he should be able to figure it out on his own sooner rather than later.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am fine." Caroline said coolly. He needed to leave, before Klaus showed up. Not only was she scared of how he would take the news when it clicked, but what Klaus would do to him if he caught him here.

"I'm still willing to help you Care, I don't know what is going on, but I don't like that you're being held prisoner here." Tyler said gripping her shoulders lightly.

"I'm not a prisoner." Caroline said quietly. "Everything is under control."

Tyler frowned studying her as if everything was finally sinking in. "You didn't." He said gripping her tighter, almost to the point of pain. "Tell me you didn't. Tell me it's not his. Tell me you're not that stupid" Tyler growled shaking her a little.

Caroline clamped her mouth shut and looked away. She couldn't tell him that, she wouldn't lie. To be honest she had known his reaction would be harsh, she just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. They had been friends at one point, his opinion of her did matter, and obviously he thought the worst of her.

He pushed away from her and walked angrily to the window, she heard him hit the wall, and saw the plaster fall to the floor. Caroline looked up at him watching as the anger radiated off of him. He wouldn't lose control, would he?

"God, how could you be so stupid?" Tyler growled turning back to face her, as he shook with rage. "What were you thinking? Or did you even think about it? Klaus, really? If you were trying to get back at me for Hayley…"

"Please just leave." Caroline quietly interrupted feeling the sting of his words; they hurt more than she would like to admit. She blinked her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay. His words cut her deeply, is that what he thought of her? Even when he'd cheated on her she'd never said cruel, mean things to him. She would never make him feel that low about himself, why was he doing it to her?

"We break up and you just what…jump right into bed with him? Have you forgotten what he's done? What the hell Care?" Tyler said as he walked to her nightstand and shoved her lamp off the nightstand sending it careening into the wall across the room. Caroline flinched horrified as it shattered against the wall, and fell to the floor in pieces. With an angry snarl he opened the top drawer of her nightstand and started rifling through it.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as a sob escaped her throat and tears poured down her face uncontrollably. He was acting irrational, why was he going through her things? Why was he being so cruel to her, she'd never been scared of Tyler before, but now he seemed out of control. Tears of anger, hurt, and fear worked their way down her face, as she watched him afraid of what he might do.

"I see now why you kept this." Tyler said holding up the drawing Klaus had given her the night of the ball as he walked toward her waving it in the air. "Guess you've always had a thing for him. Who knows maybe you've been cheating on me all along, and to think I actually felt bad about us." He said placing his hands on the drawing like he was going to rip it.

"Stop." Caroline said moving towards him to grab the drawing, but halted her movements not wanting to step in the glass littering her bedroom floor, the thought of the drawing getting torn up horrified her.

"So you did cheat on me…"

"No." Caroline yelled anger flooding her at his accusation. "Out of the two of us you're the only one who cheated. I never cheated on you." She said glaring at him as she wiped angrily at her tears, they were falling uncontrollably now and she let out another sob as he glared at her. She was scared, angry, and hurt by his harsh reaction, and it was taking its toll on her emotions.

"Oh so what you just jumped into bed with the first guy who showed you attention then…."

_Smack_

Caroline gasped as her hand connected against his face. Something inside of her had just snapped he had no right to speak to her that way. "Get out." She hissed at him.

Tyler glared at her his hand on his face where she had slapped him. Her hand still tingled from the slap, and the handprint she'd left on his cheek was quickly healing.

"I'm going to kill him Caroline; I just hope you're smart enough to stay out of this." Tyler said as he gripped her shoulders again staring at her.

Klaus had gotten the text only minutes ago. Tyler had gone into Caroline's house. Never had he been so terrified of anything. He remembered Caroline telling him that Tyler didn't know about the baby, and he knew Tyler hated him. Fear of what his hybrid could do in a fit of anger consumed him. Would he hurt her?

It had taken him less than two minutes to get to her house running. He could hear the argument inside and heard the sound of what could only be described as someone being hit, without a second thought he raced inside and to her room.

Rage consumed him as he entered the bedroom. His eyes immediately fell on Tyler as he gripped Caroline by the shoulders, she was crying, tears streamed down her face and he heard a sob escape her throat. The site of the shattered lamp on the floor led him to believe that the fight may have been physical as well. The moment he'd dared to touch Caroline was the moment he signed his death sentence. Tyler was officially dead.

"Let go of her." He snapped as he felt his eyes glow yellow from rage, his fangs dropping down. As much as he would like to tear him apart, he wouldn't risk hurting Caroline in the process. Tyler needed to let go of her before he could make a move, there was too much he could do to her even in the second it would take him to get over there. He wouldn't put his family at risk.

Tyler released Caroline and she backed away from him as Tyler turned towards him. Klaus smirked finally having his opportunity. In a blur he raced toward Tyler grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out the window. The sound of his body cracking against the glass, causing it to shatter, followed by the thump of his body hitting the hard ground below, brought him satisfaction. Within seconds he jumped out after him, he was going to kill him.

**A/N: Will Tyler live or die? Please leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. I love reading your thoughts and predictions. So much hate for Tyler. Wow.

Caroline looked at the window as the cool evening air blew in. It took her a few moments to process what the hell had just happened. Did Klaus just throw Tyler thru her window?

The sound of growls brought her back to reality. Klaus was going to kill Tyler. Terrified she ran out of the room and made her way outside, as quickly and safely as she could. Tyler didn't deserve to die, sure he scared her, hurt her feelings, and broke some things but he hadn't physically hurt her.

She made her way out to the front porch and tried to catch up with the fight that was happening on her front lawn, her human eyes could only see blurs, but her ears picked up on the growls, snarls, and groans of pain. Caroline didn't have to guess who was winning, she was already certain that it was Klaus.

"Stop." She yelled.

The blur of movements stopped and she focused on the scene before her. Tyler was on his knees bloodied and bruised Klaus stood behind him and had Tyler in a choke hold. Both hybrids looked at her for a moment and then with a quick flip of his hands Klaus broke Tyler's neck dropping him to the ground lifelessly. Well at least he wasn't dead, dead.

Klaus looked at her coming out of his rage; the veins receded on his face his eyes returned to normal and she saw the worry appear on his face.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked as he appeared in front of her.

Startled by his sudden closeness she took a step back. "I'm okay." She said swallowing as she used the edge of her sleeve to wipe at her face. Tears were still streaming freely down her face, the events of the night overwhelming her.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked surprising her again when he cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs as he looked her over assessing her for injuries.

"Just my feelings." Caroline said falling forward and burying her face into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him finding comfort against him.

Klaus slowly lifted his arms around her to hug her, the feeling was foreign to him, he didn't give hugs, ever. Yet somehow comforting her felt good, she was seeking comfort in him. He felt her shake realizing she was crying as her tears soaked through his shirt. "Are you really okay sweetheart?" He said pulling back so he could take a closer look. As he looked her over for injuries he listened to the strong steady heartbeats of all three of them, sighing in relief that they appeared to be fine.

She nodded and tried to wipe at her face again. "We can't just leave him there, it's still light out people are going to see."

He pulled away to take care of Tyler, she was right, but she grasped his arm halting his actions. "You're not going to kill him are you?"

He frowned at her, was she serious? "Caroline…"

"No." She snapped gripping his arm tighter. "You can't kill him. He was mad, but he wasn't going to hurt me. Please don't hurt him anymore. Just make him go away or something."

He sighed and looked back at his hybrid. He supposed a little interrogation wouldn't hurt anything that was something he would enjoy. Why was he here? Was he working with someone? He still had every intention of killing him, but didn't want to upset Caroline any further. Could he kill Tyler without her knowing? He wasn't sure he liked lying to her, if she found out… he would just have to make sure she didn't.

"I'm going to take him back to my mansion and ask him a few questions." Klaus said putting his hand over hers.

"Well I'm coming with you." Caroline said stubbornly.

"Why?" He asked automatically. Klaus should have known it wouldn't be that simple.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not dumb Klaus; I know what you mean by questions. He scared me and maybe got a little too angry, but I'm not going to let you torture and kill him."

"It's not really up for discussion sweetheart. He threatened you, our children, and me. I'm not going to let someone live that could hurt my family." Klaus said staring into her fiery blue eyes. He saw her resolve waver for a moment, but knew this was going to be a fight.

How could he kill the mutt without her hating him forever? Tyler couldn't be allowed to live, not if he was threatening Caroline and their children, he wouldn't allow it. If their safety meant her hating him, then he supposed that was what he would need to do, Klaus could only hope one day she would forgive him.

They both turned towards the car that was pulling into the driveway, shielding their eyes with their arms from the light of the headlights. He sighed when he saw whose car it was and knew his reputation with Caroline's mom was going to take another blow. Well at least she couldn't hate him even more then she already did.

"What the hell is going on here? Are you okay?" Liz said as she got out of her car and walked towards them. She shot Klaus a death glare before her eyes softened on her daughter.

"I'm fine mom." Caroline said as her mom hugged her tightly.

"I got a call from some of the neighbors about a domestic dispute." Liz said pulling back her eyes searching her for any sign of injuries.

"I'm fine mom really. Tyler came back and things got a little heated, and then Klaus showed up and it got even more heated…."

Liz looked around and saw the neighbors standing on their porches gawking at the scene in her yard. "You need to go inside before you get sick again." She said looking pointedly at her daughter who was out in the cool fall air without a jacket or shoes. "And you are going to help me do damage control." She said turning to Klaus. They all looked as Elijah pulled up in his car with Katherine, Rebekah and Stefan. "They can help to. The last thing this town needs is for everyone to know about the supernatural problems we have."

XXXXX

Caroline tugged on her boots and picked up the drawing that had fallen to the floor luckily unscathed by Tyler's wrath. She wasn't sure why it meant so much to her, but it did. No one had ever given her something so beautiful or thoughtful before, it was special. Sighing she looked at it one last time and tucked it safely back into her nightstand drawer.

Quietly she made her way downstairs grabbing the broom and dust pan. Klaus was still helping to clean up the mess Tyler and he had made with their supernatural fight. Elijah and Rebekah were helping compel the neighbors as well. Kol had come and collected Tyler's body. Stefan and Bonnie had gone with him assuring her they wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was their friend to.

Making her way back to her room she sighed feeling her emotions bubble back up to the surface as she took in its disastrous state. Glass was all over the floor on both sides of her bed. One side had the remnants of her lamp the other glass from the window, and a little bit of plaster from the wall.

Setting the dust pan down on her bed, she was going to need to change the sheets anyways who knows if glass had worked its way in there as well, she set to work on cleaning up her room.

Tonight had been a disaster. Tyler had terrified her, she'd never seen him so out of control before. Would he have hurt her if Klaus hadn't of come? The more she thought about it the more she realized she wasn't sure.

That didn't mean Tyler deserved to die though. There had to be another option. For all his faults he really wasn't a bad guy, surely Klaus should be able to sympathize with the anger part of the werewolf gene, she was quite certain he had lost control a time or two.

"Oh my."

Caroline looked up at her mom who was standing in the doorway. Her mouth hung open as she took in the state of her room.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Liz asked her eyes roaming over her again.

"Tyler threw a few things and punched the wall, he never hit me." Caroline assured her.

"It didn't look that way to me; do you have bruises on your shoulders Caroline?" Klaus asked as he came up behind her mother. "I heard someone get hit as I came in."

Caroline self consciously looked down at her shoulders, they were covered, but he brought up a good question had he bruised her, if he had would the mark even have appeared yet? She remembered his grip had been rough but it hadn't quite been painful.

"Did he hit you?" Liz asked concern on her face.

"No." Caroline said quickly turning her gaze on Klaus. "I hit him."

Klaus smiled seemingly pleased that she had hit Tyler. Rolling her eyes she turned back to the pile of glass.

"You shouldn't be doing that, you could get cut." Klaus said coming into her room and taking the broom from her hand.

"We're going to have to figure something out for you tonight." Liz said as she looked at the broken window. "There is no way you can stay in here. I'll have to get someone out to fix it in the morning."

"I will have someone take care of it." Klaus said as he began sweeping up the broken glass. "Caroline can stay at my mansion. I have an extra room for her to stay in." He offered glad that he had a reason to have her there again. Tyler could be dealt with after Caroline was asleep for the night. That was something he wanted to handle himself.

"First of all we have a guest bedroom." Liz replied glaring at him. "Secondly, I am not inviting any more vampires into my home, so whoever you get to fix this." She said indicating the window. "Better be human." Liz turned to Caroline. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Though it had been posed as a question the way her mom turned on her heel and left the room said it was more a request than anything else. Sighing she chanced a glance at Klaus before following after her mom to the guest bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Her mom asked again worry etched into her features.

"I'm fine, really mom. And I know he made a mess, but he was helping, Tyler was…" She trailed off as the fear crept back into her.

"This is dangerous sweetie; I don't want you getting hurt because of all this stuff." Liz said. "I'm going to see what I can do to get more dayshifts. I don't want you here at home by yourself anymore."

"Mom." Caroline frowned. Not that she wasn't grateful, she was, but after all the years of actually needing her mom and her not being there why now? "You don't have to do that."

"Caroline." Liz said sighing heavily. "I didn't do enough to keep you safe before, I've already lost you once; I am not going to lose you again."

"Mom."

"No, maybe if I'd been more attentive to you…"

"It's not your fault." Caroline said hugging her mom. "Nothing is going to happen to me." If anything Klaus had proved tonight how far he would go to protect her. She was just a little worried how much further he would go with Tyler.

"I don't like all these vampires around Caroline, you were an exception, Elena, and Stefan, but I don't trust anyone else." Liz said shaking her head.

"Klaus isn't going to hurt me mom. Neither will his family." Caroline assured her mom. There was no question in Caroline's mind about that, the original family would protect her and her babies. As messed up as their family was, they were family above all else.

Liz looked like she wanted to say something else, but her phone began to ring with a hesitant look she answered it. Caroline could only hear part of the conversation but judging by her moms quipped remarks and annoyed glare it wasn't good.

Liz hung up the phone and closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "There was an attack; it appears to be a vampire."

"It's okay mom, I understand you have a job to do." Caroline said quietly.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your dilemma, vampire hearing and all. I would be more than happy to stay with Caroline, or have her stay at my home." Klaus said standing in the doorway.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't been alone with him before." Caroline said. She knew her mom's job was important and that she had a responsibility to not only the council but the town as well.

"It's what you do during your alone time that has me concerned." Liz said looking at her stomach then to Klaus.

"Mom." Caroline said feeling her face heat.

Klaus hesitated for a moment not really sure how to address her and show her the most amount of respect. "Sheriff Forbes, I assure you I won't allow any harm to come to Caroline, you have my word."

Liz looked reluctantly between the two of them before she finally nodded. "I'll see you in the morning. Be careful." Liz said quietly before she walked out of the room.

XXXXX

After a short discussion they'd agreed she would be safest at his mansion. There were more people there that could protect her, and Klaus wanted her to move in there at some point anyways. Perhaps this was the best way to go about it. He had texted ahead and made sure Tyler was locked in the basement along with Jeremy. They would be arriving shortly, and he didn't want her upset any more tonight.

"What are you going to do to Tyler?" Caroline asked looking at him. "Don't lie."

"Is that something you really want an answer to?" Klaus asked. It would have been too much to think she would forget about the mutt.

"He didn't mean to, he was shocked and angry…"

"Why are you making excuses Caroline? You know the people who make excuses…." He trailed off. The people who made excuses for other peoples actions that hurt them were usually victims of abuse. How many times had he and his siblings made excuses for Mikael's actions against them. Had someone abused Caroline? Had Tyler abused her before?

"I'm not making excuses, his temper is hot as it is, he hates you Klaus, he was just angry he wouldn't have…"

"You sure about that? From where I stood it didn't look good Caroline." He stopped out front of his house and turned toward her.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, I have my opinion and you have yours. I doubt we will agree, but Tyler was my friend before we dated, I've helped him through a lot of things, he is a good person, and you can send him away, compel him if you must, but don't kill him Klaus. I don't know if I could forgive you if you killed him." She looked at him for a long moment and he saw the sincerity behind her words. "Just don't make any rash decisions." She said before she got out of the car.

With a sigh he grabbed her bag from the back and got out of the car. What was he going to do about Tyler Lockwood? Klaus honestly felt like him and Caroline were finally getting to a good place that was something he didn't want to ruin. He caught up to Caroline and opened the front door for her.

"Caroline, how are you?" Rebekah asked the moment they walked in.

"I'm okay." She sighed.

"Care." Bonnie said giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Come on Caroline, Bonnie and I rented a movie, got some ice cream and cookies." Rebekah said looking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled as Bonnie wrapped an arm around her and led her to the theater room.

XXXXX

Klaus headed towards the basement set on starting his interrogation. He still hadn't made up his mind on how to handle Tyler. Elijah stood at the basement door waiting for him.

"How is Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"I believe he scared her more than anything else." Klaus said quietly. He hadn't seen any physical signs of injury. Regardless he still wanted to rip Tyler apart as slowly and painfully as possible.

"Have you thought about how his death will affect her?" Elijah asked, causing Klaus to glare at his older brother. "Caroline has been through enough, this boy is someone she cares about. The evening has already been stressful enough for her, should we add more stress to her?"

Klaus growled, realizing the stress probably wasn't good for her or the babies. "What would you have me do?" Surely his brother wasn't suggesting they let a threat to their family walk away.

"He is vervain free, we will question his intentions, and he cannot lie about his feelings. We can decide what to do with him after we hear his answers. Think this through Niklaus." Elijah urged. "I have seen the changes in your relationship with Caroline, don't let this ruin everything you have gained Niklaus, especially if the boy is not a threat. Don't make an impulsive mistake."

XXXXX

Rebekah carried in three spoons from the kitchen as Bonnie opened the gallon of cookies n cream ice cream. Caroline was still nervous about what they were doing to Tyler, she wasn't going to beg for Tyler's life, and she knew they would probably never see eye to eye on things like this. She just hoped that Klaus would make the right decision.

"Elijah spoke to Nik." Rebekah said handing her a spoon. "They are just interrogating him right now. Elijah will make sure he doesn't do anything regretful." She said quietly.

Caroline nodded her head still uneasy with the situation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline sighed feeling the tears burn in her eyes again. Tyler was her friend, they'd shared a lot together, and he'd hurt her with what he'd said. "I…I've never seen him like that before, he was so angry. He said some really hurtful things." Not to mention scared her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Bonnie said gently.

"The werewolf gene is…when they get angry they don't exactly think logically. Nik has a better handle on his temper now then he did before, but it's still there it is a apart of who they are." Rebekah added.

"Tyler's done a lot of stupid things out of anger, Care, I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you. He didn't hurt you did he?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Caroline shook her head no. "He just scared me is all."

"Well I'll tell you something I figured out a long time ago, all men are idiots, insensitive, insecure, horny, idiots." Rebekah said.

"What about Stefan?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Well, I'll admit things are good with us now, but he is all of those things to." Rebekah said. "I've been alive along time Caroline, been in a lot of relationships, trust me."

"You've had real relationships?" Caroline asked shocked. She wasn't sure why it surprised her so much, Rebekah was probably the most normal of the siblings, and she could see her making a go of it with someone.

Rebekah sighed and looked away. "They've been real for me, for the men, I don't know. Nik says I fall in love too easily, trust to easily. Maybe that's why I always get hurt."

"Me too." Caroline sighed quietly. The more she got to know Rebekah the more she realized how much deeper she really was. She was guarded but nowhere near as guarded as her brothers.

"I've only had one relationship, and he cheated on me with his dead ex girlfriend." Bonnie said dipping her spoon into the ice cream and taking a bite. "At least you have a decent guy Rebekah. Kol only wants to have sex with me, and Care, I have no idea what Klaus wants with you."

"Nik wants Caroline, for more than just sex. He is enamored with you Caroline. I haven't seen him act this way towards a woman since Tatia, and even then he cares about you more than he ever did that whore." Rebekah said looking at Caroline as she took her own bite of ice cream.

"Tatia, the original doppelganger?" Caroline asked. Klaus had a thing for the original doppelganger, what about Katherine? Or Elena? Though he seemed to only want to use Elena for her blood, but…

"That bitch used both my brothers, whoring around with both of them, and probably some other people. It really is a wonder she only had one child. It was her blood that turned us into vampires." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "When Nik found out that Tatia was sleeping with Elijah as well, he was furious, and hurt, I don't know that he loved her, but he did care for her. She is the only person he has ever had any romantic feelings for until you."

Caroline digested all that information, while Stefan had told her something similar hearing it from Rebekah who had more personal knowledge of her brother's life, made a difference. Unless of course Rebekah was just saying it because she wanted her to get together with Klaus. "Why me? And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you and Nik could have something if you both allowed it. I know Nik has done horrible things, but he isn't a bad person Caroline." Rebekah said gently. "You're different than most people, vampires and human alike, you have so much humanity and passion inside you."

"Even Kol said you were the most interesting vampire he's ever met." Bonnie added who had been listening to the conversation silently up till that point.

"I am not interesting, I'm not even a vampire." Caroline frowned.

"Caroline our family has seen a lot of things, and trust me when I tell you, you are special." Rebekah said.

XXXXX

Klaus paced back and forth in front of Tyler. He was losing his patience with the hybrid before him, and was trying his best not to kill him, at least not yet. Just seeing him made him see red. The image of him griping Caroline in her room was etched into his brain, even worse he saw flashes of the two of them happy together. She had felt so comfortable around Tyler, he was quite certain she'd never been that carefree in his presence.

The sight of his hybrid hanging from the chains in his basement did little to soothe his anger. While he liked the pain that he was inflicting and his discomfort. It was far too nice a punishment. It really was a shame the vervain supply was depleted, perhaps he could have Elijah get some wolfs bane, and they could wrap the chains in that. Anything to inflict more pain on the man who had upset his Caroline so.

The thought of how distraught and hurt she'd looked this evening, reignited the anger in him. With a snarl he met Tyler's eyes his own eyes dilating as they connected with the young hybrids. "You're going to tell me the truth. You will answer all of my questions. Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

"My mom told me about Caroline, I had to make sure it wasn't mine." Tyler said his jaw set.

Klaus glared at Tyler seeing the immaturity of him by his simple statement. "Any other reasons?" He asked as he started pacing again.

"Well it'd be nice to kill you." Tyler snapped. "What did you do to her anyway? Did you compel her, or manipulate her into your bed?"

"I'll be the one asking questions." He said his voice rising in anger. He clenched his fists together to the point of pain to keep from hitting the hybrid. Focus on what is important, he reminded himself. It unnerved him to be accused of such acts, he had never compelled a woman into his bed before, ever. Focus. "Do you have a means to kill me?"

"No." Tyler glared.

"What about Caroline, will you hurt her?" Klaus asked stopping his maddening pacing to look directly at him. If he answered this question wrong, he would be dead.

"Of course not. I would never hurt Caroline, I already told you that once before and you used your sire bond to make me do it anyway." Tyler glared. "I'm more worried about you hurting her."

Klaus punched Tyler in the face smirking at the crunch of his nose and the sight of his blood flowing freely from his nostril.

"Niklaus." Elijah warned as he tried to hand him a towel to wipe the splatters of blood from his hand.

Klaus ignored Elijah's warning and the towel as he gripped Tyler's chin tightly in his hand. "And what about the babies, will you hurt _our_ children?" He asked emphasizing that it was his and Caroline's. Klaus would eliminate any threats against his family.

"Babies?" Tyler whispered horrified and he went to hit him again but Elijah cleared his throat and he fought to compose himself. "I'm not going to murder an innocent baby even if it is part of you. With Caroline as their mother, they might turn out okay." Tyler replied.

Klaus studied Tyler for any signs of deception, he didn't see any. He glared at Tyler as his grip on his jaw tightened. "May I remind you that my death kills, my entire blood line, which includes you as well as Caroline." He met Tyler's eyes again. "You will not do anything to harm my family or me again, that includes Caroline and our children. Do you understand me?" He asked as he compelled Tyler.

"Yes." Tyler ground out through gritted teeth.

"Good." Klaus said releasing his hold on his chin and walking away. "I hope you find your accommodations for the evening acceptable." He smirked. "We'll discuss this more in the morning, in the meantime…" His smirk widened. "…I have an adorable blonde that is waiting for me to join her." He heard the rustling of chains as Tyler fought against them, and it gave him satisfaction to know that he'd gotten under his skin in more ways than one.

XXXXX

Klaus had showered and changed his clothes wanting to make sure any traces of blood were gone before he saw Caroline again. He still hadn't one hundred percent made up his mind on how to handle his hybrid, but did feel better about the situation.

Just as he was about to the theater room the bathroom door opened and out stepped Caroline. She gave him a hesitant look as she took him in, probably noticing his change in clothes. He watched as she bit her lip nervously and she crossed her arms across her body

"I just asked him a few questions." He said answering her unasked question, he immediately saw her relax and let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked looking at the floor.

Klaus remained quiet for a long minute debating on what he should tell her, finally he decided being honest was the best. "I haven't decided yet." She nodded her head though the worry was etched all over her beautiful face. "Let us not worry about that, have you ate dinner yet?"

"Just junk food." She said looking up at him through her long blonde lashes.

"Let me take you to dinner?" He asked hoping she would say yes. It wasn't horribly late yet, places would still be open.

"Okay." Caroline said her eyes finally meeting his.

XXXXX

Caroline hungrily ate her bacon cheeseburger and onion rings. They had gone to The Mystic Grill, since it was getting late, and she had realized she was quite hungry. The junk food had sustained her, but she needed real food.

"Are you feeling better?" Klaus asked as he watched her eat.

"A little. It's been a long night." Caroline sighed. Her encounter with Tyler had really worn her out, on top of all the worrying about Tyler's fate, then the talk with Rebekah, and now her dinner with Klaus. The whole night had been a whirlwind of events.

"We can go home after this." Klaus replied. "I was hoping we could perhaps discuss the living arrangements. I do agree with your mom about you being by yourself. There is a lot going on and…"

Caroline put up her hand stopping him. "I know, and I know my mom's job is important not only to her, but for everyone in this town. I don't want her to have to give up her hours. I know the night shift pays more, and she is the most competent to do the job. It's not that living at your house is necessarily a bad idea it's…" Caroline shook her head not really sure how to discuss her concerns with him.

"Is it Katerina?" He asked quietly. "I understand her being there may be a problem, while I don't like it either, believe me I have always despised that woman, Elijah cares for her, and wishes to keep her close. I will tell him she must leave though…"

"It's not all about Katherine." Caroline said as his words rang through her head. He'd always despised her, did that mean they'd never been together? This wasn't the time to be jealous, she scolded herself. Klaus continued to amaze her, he was letting a woman he hated live in his house, because his brother cared for her, but was willing to put her out so she would move in. "I mean I don't like her either but…" She tried to think of the right way to explain this to him. "Living in your house would mean we would be together all the time. I think we can both agree that we are attracted to each other." She said chancing a glance up at his face relieved to see him listening to her and the small nod of his head.

Caroline knew they needed to have this discussion, and figured now was as good a time as any. "I don't want to jump into anything with you, I'm pregnant, and I think it would be easy for us to just get into something and not really think it through all the way." She looked down and played with an onion ring. "I don't want a relationship based on sex or these babies, I want something that has a real connection. If we ever do get into a relationship, I want it to be for the right reasons. Especially now that we're bringing two kids into the world, the last thing we need to do is complicate things by jumping into something and having it not work out. That would only make it worse for all of us."

"Caroline…"

"Look I like you and I think we need to take things slow. Every relationship I've been in has been…" She felt her face flush. "…based on sex primarily, I want to get to know you before anything else develops between us. If anything else develops between us." Caroline finished nervously.

Klaus thought about her words and felt relief flood through him. It wasn't that she was telling him no, it was that she wanted to get to know him, it was that she felt tempted around him. This was good news, it meant he had a chance to prove himself to her, that she was indeed giving him the chance to do that. "I understand Caroline, and I don't want to push us into anything either. Please just think about my offer, I want to keep you safe." He told her honestly. "I have no problem getting to know one another. I like you Caroline, and I want us to get to know one another."

**A/N: Please be so kind as to leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts and predictions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites. All of your kind words are truly an inspiration for me and keep me motivated to keep writing.**

Caroline awoke sitting up and stretching, was it bad that she was getting use to waking up in Klaus's bed? Shaking that thought from her head she slid out of bed, grabbing her clothes for the day and she padded to the bathroom.

As she started the water for a shower she thought back to her conversation with Klaus last night. Her mom and he had both expressed concerns about her being alone, and after the incident last night with Tyler, she had to agree. Mystic Falls was a dangerous town, full of supernatural creatures, and she was a mere human, pregnant at that. Living with Klaus though, that could be a disaster.

On the same note though she had certainly spent the night here enough, and it wasn't exactly fair to keep kicking him out of his bed, however it was the most comfortable thing she'd ever slept on. Sleeping in his bed was wrong for more than just that though, being in his bed, enveloped in his scent, made her mind and hormones run rampant.

Stepping into the shower and letting the warm water glide over her, she thought more of the circumstances and what she should or shouldn't do. Her mom needed to work, and unfortunately that meant she had to work a lot of nights, Caroline didn't know exactly what her mother's finical situation was, but knew that they depended on her income. She wouldn't let her mom risk her job.

Still if her mom couldn't stay with her at home, then who could? She could think of numerous people, but they were all in relationships, and more than likely wanted to spend the night with their significant others. Klaus, she was sure, would be all too willing to accommodate her, but that would kind of defeat the whole purpose of not moving in, if he stayed at her house.

That brought her back to her current predicament. Shutting off the water she grabbed a towel knowing that her options were pretty limited.

While Caroline did believe Klaus that he wanted to get to know her to. She knew from her experiences with him that their connection was electric. One simple touch from him set her body on fire and had butterflies fluttering inside her. Being around him all the time they would be more likely to touch and that would lead to…hot hybrid sex. She wouldn't blame him for it either if he lost control; it seemed to be her body's natural reaction to want to jump his bones, and his hers. God, she needed to stop thinking about sex. _Stupid hormones_.

After blow drying her hair and applying makeup she made her way back into the bedroom surprised to see Klaus sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for her.

"Morning love, how are you?" Klaus asked smiling up at her.

Caroline gave him a small smile as she sat down on the bed, careful to put distance between them, so she could put her socks on. "Good." She felt her nerves start to kick in making her slightly queasy. "I um, thought about what you said last night, and I was thinking I could stay here on the nights that my mom isn't home."

Klaus smiled to himself feeling relief wash over him. He had been afraid that it would be a fight. As much as he wanted her close, he really didn't like the idea of her being by herself anymore. Last night proved just how unsafe it was. Naturally the idea of having her here every night was preferred, but the nights she wasn't he would make sure her home was secure without intruding. "I am happy to hear that."

"How will this work? I mean, I can't stay in your room all the time." She said quietly, looking up at him.

Oh but he wanted her to, preferably with him in bed with her. "Well, if you feel up to it, I'll take you to breakfast and then we could go shopping so your room can get all set up."

"Okay." Caroline nodded.

"Before we do that, there is something I want to show you." Klaus said standing up and she followed suit.

He led her silently to the nursery, he had set to work on the mural last night and it had come out surprisingly well considering he'd started it in an effort not to kill Tyler Lockwood. Art and Caroline seemed to be the only things that calmed him down.

"Wow." Caroline said as she walked into the room her eyes widening as she took in the giant painting.

"Do you like it?" He asked watching her nervously for her reaction. It wasn't exactly what he'd drawn in the sketch, but he thought it was softer. Painting in the brighter hues was not something he was use to, but he didn't want to darken their children's room. "It's different then what you picked, but…"

"I love it." Caroline beamed as she walked closer to the painting running her fingers just above the paint, as it still looked wet.

It was beautiful he'd painted a wolf family at sunset with little wolf pups running around playing happily. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling as she stared at the reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks captured in the sunset, and the warmth that only family can bring you.

"This is really amazing." Caroline said turning back to face him. He smiled and looked down at the floor seemingly bashful of his work. "This is going to be..." She trailed off at a loss for words.

"I'm glad you like it." Klaus said.

"It is amazing isn't it?" Rebekah said coming up quietly behind them. They stood for a long moment staring at the mural before she continued. "So I was thinking, I don't want to be to forward, but we should probably start putting this together. You are close to twenty one weeks now and most women carrying twins deliver early so you might not even have another nineteen weeks." Rebekah pulled out a paint swatch with about a hundred different colors on it. "I know you don't want to know the gender, but if you wanted to pick out some colors then I can have the room painted. I didn't figure you would want to do the actual painting with the fumes and all anyways. Unless of course you do?" She said handing over the paint colors.

"Yes, we'll take a look at these, and you're right I have no desire to paint." Caroline said. Pregnant or not painting walls was not enjoyable. She would however gladly help pick out the color for the walls.

"Also if you want to pick out a color for your room I will have it done for you." Rebekah said quietly.

"Huh?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Well my bedroom is right next to Nik's I couldn't help but over hear your earlier conversation." Rebekah said quietly having the sense to look embarrassed. "I just want you to be comfortable here; I want to do something nice for you."

"Oh well thanks." Caroline said, she remembered what it was like to be a vampire, hearing things that you weren't meant to. Her interest peaked she began to flip through the paint swatches, there were so many colors to choose from, how on earth could she choose a color for her room let alone the nursery?

"Just let me know when you're ready. Also just wondering if you've thought about names?" Rebekah asked. "I have an idea for a baby gift." She explained.

Caroline flicked her gaze to Klaus, they'd discussed coming up with names, but neither of them had thrown anything out onto the table, it was probably time they started considering it, they certainly couldn't call them thing one and two.

"Maybe we should talk about that while we're out today." She said quietly. These babies were going to come sooner than later.

"Well I am looking forward to hearing them." Rebekah said looking between the two. "I'll leave you to it then."

XXXXX

"So what are you planning to do with Tyler?" Caroline asked as she bit into a piece of bacon.

Klaus sighed wishing she would just forget him. A part of him wondered if she still harbored some sort of feelings for him, they had claimed to love each other after all. "You want me to let him go?" She nodded looking at him hesitantly her hand lingering near her mouth as she waited to take another bite. "Did he leave marks on you?" he asked. If she had bruises on her shoulders from Tyler's angry tantrum he wasn't sure he would be able to keep himself from killing the stupid mutt.

"No." Caroline said quietly. "Tyler scared me; he would never intentionally hurt me."

Klaus swallowed down some of his anger. "You must understand letting him go…"

"So what you're just going to leave him locked in the basement indefinitely?" Caroline interrupted as she bit into her bacon. "I know the two of you don't like each other, but he is a decent guy, we've been through a lot together and he isn't going to hurt me. Not to mention I'm sure Hayley is probably going to come looking for him."

"Does it bother you?" Klaus asked curious.

"Them?" Caroline asked looking down at her plate. "I'm upset that he lied to me that I caught them, you know literally." She said her face flushing red. "But looking back we were better friends then as a couple."

Klaus studied her as he analyzed her words. While she had given him hope for them, he still worried that she was interested in her ex. Which only made him want to eliminate Tyler even more, jealousy was a vicious thing.

"Does it bother you to see Katherine and Elijah together? Didn't you two use to have a…thing?"

Her question threw him. Why was she asking him that? "Katerina and I were never together like that, it's always just been her and Elijah." After the way Tatia had played him and Elijah he had no interest in the doppelgangers other than to break his curse. "The doppelgangers have always been an ends to a means."

"Are you still going to look for the cure, for Elena, so you can make even more hybrids?" Caroline asked curiously. She really hoped that he would give up that pursuit, as she thought they had more important things than hybrids to worry about.

"The only reason I mentioned the cure was to destroy it. The last time I saw one of The Five was in the 1100's, when I killed them. I thought that when they died so did any hope of a cure. Now that I know they have returned, my only wish is to destroy it. I'm sure you can understand why I wouldn't want something like that falling into just anybody's hands." Klaus replied quietly.

Caroline nodded her head in understanding. Bits and pieces of previous conversations from Elena and Klaus filtered through her mind and she bit her lip as she tried to decide if she wanted to delve into that topic with him, it couldn't hurt could it? He'd brought it up the night Tyler bit her, mentioned that he'd thought about death, had he tried to kill himself? "Elena told me about her hallucinations…and that…" She hesitated for a moment nervously playing with the food on her plate. "…you had them to, for years."

"I did." He quipped.

"That must have been horrible, is that when…the night that you healed me you said…" She trailed off not wanting to go too far, judging by his rigid stance and the glare in his eyes she may have gone too far already. Sometimes he seemed at ease telling her bits of his past and other times not so much.

Klaus pursed his lips, he didn't like talking about his hallucinations, to think people thought he was dark now, they should've seen him then. Those hallucinations had made him see and do horrendous things, until his siblings had had the good sense to lock him up. It certainly wasn't something he wanted to talk about with her, just the fact that she brought this up, that she'd made a connection to what he'd told her the night he'd healed her and his hallucinations, told him she paid far more attention to him then he'd once thought, and she was far more perceptive of him than he would like.

"I was in a very dark place at that time of my life." He answered giving her as cryptic an answer as possible.

"Do you think this Silas thing and the cure are connected?" Caroline asked looking at him through her long lashes.

"It is a possibility, love, but I think that something's are better left unfound, and the sooner we get rid of Silas, the better." He answered honestly. Klaus was beginning to wonder if the cure were even what they thought it was, his family was suppose to be included in the last sacrifice, did that mean the cure was to eradicate the entire species? That wasn't exactly his idea of a cure.

"I just hope that nobody gets hurt in the process." Caroline said quietly.

XXXXX

Caroline still couldn't get over how much Klaus had spent on that bed, who would've thought something you sleep on would cost so much money. Now they were looking at bedding sets and, yes she liked them, but to spend this much money on one, that made her a little uncomfortable.

"Get what you want Caroline." Klaus said leaning against the shelf.

"I can't let you spend this much money." Caroline told him honestly.

"Sweetheart, this to me is not a lot of money, and I don't mind getting you what you want, you're the mother of my children, I will always take care of you." Klaus said sincerely.

"So how did you get to be loaded? I'm sure you didn't do hard labor." She said picking up a quilt looking at the colorful pattern on it.

"Well, my family has been around for a long time. Naturally we have acquired properties, businesses, antiques, and jewelry. I own several of the finest vineyards in Italy and various art studios throughout the world that I sell not only my art in but other famous artist's works as well. I also had the good fortune of investing in the stock market back in the day; you'd be surprised how much Exxon stock is worth." Klaus smirked.

"So you're like a millionaire or something?" Caroline said rolling her eyes, it must be nice.

"Something like that, the point is you can get what you want Caroline, let me take care of you." Klaus said staring at her. The intensity of his gaze gave her tingles all the way down to her toes, she couldn't help but feel he meant more when he said he wanted to take care of her, and oh how tempting it sounded to let him take care of her in every way possible.

Caroline sighed. "Thank you." She watched as Klaus smiled as she took the ridiculously expensive quilt from the shelf, and placed it into his waiting hands. Shaking her head she roamed to the next aisle to pick out sheets. "Are you coming to my appointment on Friday?" She asked.

"Of course, I will pick you up from school, if that is okay with you." Klaus replied.

"Yeah, I'll ride to school with Elena. I have to drink the juice stuff and get my blood drawn, that should be fun." She sighed, the juice drink she could manage it was getting her blood drawn for the diabetes test that made her a little uneasy.

"Don't like getting your blood drawn?" Klaus smirked.

"Actually I don't. Call me a bad…vampire, but the sight of my own blood makes me squeamish. I also hate needles." Caroline said as a chill ran through her body. It was silly but she couldn't help how she felt.

"I'll distract you. You won't pass out will you?" Klaus asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No." Caroline said rolling her eyes, she'd had her blood drawn before, but it had been a while. "Enough about needles, let's talk about something else. Oh and I would like these please." She said handing him a package of purple sheets.

Just as Klaus was about to say something Caroline got a text on her phone. Sighing she dug into her purse and fished out her phone. "It's my mom." she sighed. Punching in her code to unlock her phone she read the text message.

_Where are you? There was another 'animal' attack. –Mom_

_Out shopping with Klaus, I am fine. – Caroline_

_Be careful – Mom_

_You too – Caroline_

"There was another vampire attack, one of your hybrids?" Caroline asked looking at Klaus.

"No." Klaus shook his head. "My hybrids have orders to feed, compel, and heal. There is another vampire in town." Caroline watched as he pulled out his phone and began to text someone. "I have my hybrids on the watch, and I let my siblings know of the situation. It could just be a passer through." Klaus said though he doubted it. This was Mystic Falls, why would anyone stop through here without a reason?

Caroline looked at him hesitantly for a moment and he could see the worry etched onto her face. Hesitantly he put an arm around her as they headed to check out, and he felt her sigh as she leaned into him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

XXXXX

Bonnie sat watching the movie with Kol by her side and Rebekah and Stefan cuddled up in the arm chair a few feet away. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep finding herself oddly at ease with the three vampires in the room. Just as she was about to succumb to sleep she felt another presence enter her mind.

Gasping she sat up, her heart racing, her breathing uneven as the presence tried to take control of her. Gripping her head with both her hands she shut her eyes against the roaring in her ears and the voices that began whispering to her. She was vaguely aware of Kol trying to talk to her, his hands were cupping her face, and she tried to focus on him, but couldn't.

The deafening roar grew louder like waves crashing over her head she let out a blood curdling scream as power ebbed from her sending Kol flying away, a loud thud sounding off to her right, a shrill scream, Rebekah maybe, pierced the air. Bonnie fought for control of her body, trying to push the unwanted presence away, but it was as if her brain and body were two different entities. Her body doing what it wanted of its own volition, despite what she tried to tell it. Fear consumed her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she moved towards the basement.

Bonnie tried to will her body to stop, but couldn't as she descended the stairs. She was still present but lacked the power to stop the movements of her own body, it was as if she was watching everything happen with no power to stop it, making her feel worthless. Her arm shook violently as she tried to stop it from opening the cage that housed Jeremy. Bonnie didn't want to do this, but couldn't stop herself.

Her voice rung in her ears, but it wasn't her saying it, the lock popped off the cell and the door popped open Jeremy stepped out with a smile on his face. Bonnie stood powerless as Jeremy walked out of his cell and ascended the stairs. Her body shook with rage at the intrusion on it as she tried to regain control.

Letting out a loud shrill scream as she desperately tried to fight off the other presence in her mind she felt her throat constrict till she was just letting out a soft squeak as she fought for air to breathe, her vision grew blurry as she swayed on her feet before darkness took her over completely.

XXXXX

Liz sighed as she saw Elijah and whom she assumed to be Katherine walk up to the crime scene. One of her deputies stopped them and she watched their conversation for a moment before she begrudgingly told her deputy to let them pass.

"Sheriff Forbes." Elijah said nodding his head in greeting. "My brother informed me of the situation, Katerina and I came to see if we could be of any assistance."

"Well unless you can tell me who did this, there isn't much for you to do." She said. Liz didn't trust the original family, or Katherine. It worried her, the amount of time Caroline spent in their company, and that her grandchildren were a part of that family.

"I assure you sheriff we would like to get to the bottom of this as much as you would. My brother assures me all the hybrids in the area have strict orders not to kill, and the only other known vampires are my family, Katerina, Elena, and the Salvatore's all of which, I assure you had nothing to do with this." He said as he titled his head to the covered body.

"Do you smell that?" Katherine asked as she cocked her head to the side as she walked a ways off looking at the ground.

"Blood." Elijah murmured as he followed after her.

With a shake of her head Liz followed behind them, she didn't want their help, but if they found something she wasn't going to turn them away either. Patty Woods was a respected member of the community and even if she would technically be another cold case, Liz would sleep better knowing her killer had been brought to justice one way or another.

By the time she'd caught up to them, both vampires were knelt down looking at a spot on the ground several hundred feet from the body. "What is it?"

"I don't think your victim was killed by a vampire." Elijah said looking up at her.

"I've seen enough vampire bite marks to know what it looks like." Liz retorted annoyed, she was not an amateur.

"That may be true." Elijah said quietly. "But a good majority of your victim's blood is right here."

Hesitantly Liz stepped forward and looked at the ground where they were, blood spatter could be seen on the leaves and the grass but the majority of it had been soaked into the earth.

"Either your vampire had excellent control hitting a major artery and not drinking but a few pints, or it was made to look like a vampire committed the murder." Elijah said looking up at her.

XXXXX

"Hmmm. Do you think we should do one of these classes?" Caroline asked as she looked at the pamphlet she'd picked up at the front of the store.

Klaus looked over her shoulder wearily. The thought of taking a class wasn't appealing, but when he thought about it, he knew he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. "Maybe." he said.

"This one is on Wednesday nights and is an hour for four weeks; it seems simple enough you know cover the basics." Caroline said her finger tapping on a box.

"Okay." He said. Klaus still didn't like the idea of taking a class, he was over a thousand years old for goodness sakes. Though taking care of a baby was something foreign to him. Had he held Rebekah or Henrik when they were babies? He didn't think so Rebekah was only five years younger and Henrik eight.

"You seem hesitant." Caroline said looking at him.

"I…I don't like…not knowing what I'm doing." Klaus answered honestly and hated the vulnerability in his voice.

Caroline shifted uneasily. "Well I don't really know what I am doing either, hence the class. Neither of us are perfect, and I'm sure we will screw up a little bit, but…it's going to be okay." She smiled at him. "Let's finish up our registry." She said looking at him again before linking her arm with his and moving ahead through the store.

Klaus was stunned at first by the contact, Caroline had never openly just touched him and for the first few feet she was literally dragging him down the aisle before his feet and brain caught up to each other. "What else do we need? I mean we did this once." He asked as they went down the diaper aisle.

"Well." She said pointing to the diapers with her free arm that held the scanner. "I don't think we can get enough of these. Besides we didn't put much on there the first time, and this is kind of fun." She beamed at him.

Klaus nodded as she scanned a large box of Pampers and entered in what looked like the number fifty, that was a lot of diapers, he thought. Maybe she thought this was fun, personally he was scared shitless, not that he would ever admit that, not even to her.

"I was thinking about what Rebekah said, about the names, we should probably think about that, you know?" Caroline said looking at him as she turned to face him, her arm still linked with his bringing her impossible close to him. Swallowing she took a step back releasing his arm and looked away and he sighed instantly missing her warmth.

"I…" He was going to say he hadn't thought about it, but he didn't want to upset her, it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was more denial that this was getting closer. While she seemed to be embracing it he was still in the mindset that they had time on their side. Not that he didn't want this, he did, and he wasn't really sure he deserved to name the babies; she was the one giving birth to them.

Caroline looked at him and cleared her throat seeing that he looked a little uneasy. "Um well I don't really have any ideas either, but had some thoughts." She'd looked through the baby name book a time or two, but nothing had particularly stood out. "I was thinking that your family all has different names or at least different spellings, we could you know do that. I know Caroline isn't super common, but it's fairly mainstream, not that we should do Othello or something crazy but…"

"Shakespeare?" He laughed.

"I'm just saying something different, but both names would have to be different. I mean we can't have a name like Sarah and then Aphrodite that would be weird, they should flow together. I'm rambling again." Caroline said taking in a deep breath and looking at him, reminding herself he didn't mind her rambling nonsense.

"I hope Sarah and Aphrodite aren't up for negotiation." Klaus said looking at her.

"No, just an example, I don't have any real suggestions yet. But I think we should each come up with a boy and a girl name and a middle name. If it's two boys or girls then we each name one of them if it's a boy and a girl, well then we each get to choose one to name." Caroline shrugged.

"So you like the idea of different?" Klaus asked watching her.

"Yeah." Caroline shrugged. "Do you not?" She asked uncertain.

"No, I think it is a nice idea." He reassured her.

"Good, maybe we could work on our lists and exchange them at my appointment on Friday?" Caroline said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Okay." Klaus nodded.

XXXXX

Caroline continued to talk happily as they drove back to his mansion. He would have thought spending the entire day shopping would've worn her out, but she seemed energized.

Klaus was both thrilled and relieved at how excited she'd suddenly become, it was like the flood gates had opened up and she had completely embraced her motherly role. Furthermore she was trying to make sure he was included.

He wouldn't say that he had doubted her, that he'd thought she'd run away at some point, because let's face it, he wasn't exactly fatherly material. Caroline never ceased to surprise him though, and the fact that she was trying to make this a joint venue and that she was genuinely talking to him warmed him.

"So what do you think, coed baby shower?" Caroline asked smiling at him.

Klaus moved his eyes from the road to look at her and smiled. "Sure."

"You're not putting much thought into this." She said looking at him.

Klaus looked at her the humor gone from her face and she looked almost hurt and annoyed. "I am."

"No you're not, I'm doing all the talking." She said quietly.

"Caroline, love, I don't know what I'm doing, and I've never been to a baby shower before. I've never been around children." Klaus said quietly. Caroline nodded her head and looked down her hands resting on her stomach. Reaching over he placed a hand on top of hers causing her to look up at him surprise on her face. "I don't know what I am doing, but we are doing this together, you have my word." He said squeezing her hand.

Caroline gave him a small smile before turning to look out her window, the warmth of his hand on hers soothing her, and igniting a spark in her at the same time, a spark she tried to ignore. She knew she was talking a lot about the babies today, and it might be a little much for him. Klaus wasn't exactly the type of person who did happy thoughts warm fuzzy feelings.

She couldn't exactly describe it, but something in her had just awoken when she'd seen the nursery this morning and Rebekah's words about not having that much further to go, yes she'd been excited before, but realization had hit her that she was over half way there, and the babies would be here before they realized it.

Caroline sighed as they drove past the sheriff's office and she saw her mom's car parked out front. "I'm sure your mom will be thrilled you are staying with me again." Klaus said causing her to look back at him.

"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes. "I mean she may not like you, but I think if all hell breaks loose, I'm in the safest place." Caroline said giving him a small smile. "She was taught to hate vampires, the first time she found out about me, she refused to see me, said I wasn't her daughter anymore."

"The first time?" He asked his fingers entwining with hers, and she swallowed her heart racing in her chest at the intimacy.

"Yeah, she came around after a few days; she couldn't be compelled because of the vervain in her system. Damon compelled her, but she ended up finding out again, it went a lot better the second time around. I think because she suspected at first and then saw that I was the same person." Caroline sighed as she remembered it, her mom's hurtful words still rang in her head, but they didn't sting as bad as the way her dad had reacted. "How do you think it will happen?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Me turning back? I'm supposed to, but when?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I have no idea, love, but I won't let anything happen to you." Klaus said sincerely squeezing her hand.

"But if I'm in the hospital, I don't want to do that again." Caroline shuddered. "Waking up in the hospital with that overwhelming smell of blood…"

"I'm impressed that you didn't kill half a dozen people to be honest." Klaus said smiling at her. "Your control is remarkable, you should be proud of yourself. I won't let you hurt anyone, while I don't understand your choice, I will respect it."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled at him.

"If you ever want someone to teach you how to properly drink from the vein, I could show you…..you can do it without killing." Klaus said turning his focus back to the road.

Caroline looked at him surprised by his offer, she would admit that she was a bit afraid that if she drank from the vein she would lose control and kill someone, but there were also some personal issues there as well. For starters the fact that she had been Damon's personal blood bag for a while, she knew what it was like and didn't wish that on anyone. "I respect that is how you like to do it, but I don't think that is for me. I'd prefer it if you know, you didn't kill people though."

"I haven't killed anyone in this town." He said and she turned frowning at him. "Recently." He added. Caroline sighed trying not to remember all the people he had killed since his arrival. "Have they been trying to get the vervain supply back?"

"Why?" Caroline asked confused, she assumed he liked the town vervain free.

"If there really is another vampire running around, I want you on it. Neither my family nor your friends would do anything to you, but…"

"You're right; I'll ask my mom now." Caroline said hesitantly releasing his hand and getting out her phone to text her mom. The last thing she wanted was to end up being used by some psycho vampire, again. "Wait." She paused. "That's not going to hurt me or the babies is it?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't see why it would; you're human as are they."

Caroline sighed relieved as she finished texting her mom.

Klaus pulled into the driveway and immediately felt as if something was off. The house was quiet, way too quiet. He looked at Caroline who was still in the process of texting her mom to find out about the vervain. A part of him didn't want to drag her in there, but at the same time he couldn't leave her in the car by herself.

"Caroline." He said touching her arm, she looked up at him confusion shining in her blue eyes. "Something's not right; I need you to stay with me."

She swallowed and nodded as he got out of the car and zipped around to her side. "What is it?" She asked gripping his arm tightly, the action surprising him, and making him smile that she was once again finding safety and comfort with him.

"It's too quiet here." He replied simply. There should be some noise, goodness knew between Kol and Rebekah it should sound like world war three inside.

Caroline continued her death grip on his arm; if he were human he was certain she would leave bruising, he didn't mind he enjoyed the fire her skin left on his. They slowly made their way inside and he could hear the light hum of the TV and made his way towards the theater room first.

He heard a small gasp escape her throat as they entered her grip tightening even more. Swallowing thickly he surveyed the scene Kol lay in the middle of the floor, Rebekah on the floor right next to the chair as if she'd tried to get up but had been rendered unconscious and Stefan was slumped in the big arm chair by himself. All three of them had dried blood running from their noses and ears.

"Are they…"

"Temporarily." Klaus interrupted not wanting her to worry. Her heart was already beating at an alarmingly fast rate, it reminded him of a humans heart beat when he fed from them. "They will be fine." They were dead, but they weren't grey and ashy so he was certain it was only temporary.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline whispered.

Klaus sighed, not having an answer to her question. Though he did hear the sound of chains clinking from the basement. That should be their next stop. "Come on." He said as he led them towards the basement door.

The second he opened the basement door the smell of blood and Tyler Lockwood hit him. He made sure Caroline stayed right behind him his hand holding hers as they descended the stairs.

"Bonnie." Caroline whispered hoarsely as the witches body came into view.

"Is alive, stay here." Klaus instructed as they reached the bottom step. He turned to her making sure she understood, she gave him a small nervous nod, and he continued toward the witches body kneeling over it to look at her, dried blood had created a trail from her nose to a small puddle on the floor. With a quick glance up he saw that the cell Jeremy Gilbert had been staying in was now vacant. What had the witch done?

The rustling of chains brought him out of his stupor as he looked up at Tyler, the only inhabitant in the house who appeared to be unscathed. "What happened?"

Tyler glared at him struggling against his chains his jaw set in anger. "I don't know considering I'm all chained up."

"What happened?" Klaus repeated trying to keep his anger from boiling over. Tyler only shrugged. "Tell me." He yelled.

"I'm your prisoner why would I tell you…"

Klaus flashed in front of him, he was still angry about his mistreatment of Caroline and that on top of whatever the hell was happening made him see red. "I said tell me." He yelled gripping Tyler by the throat.

"No." Tyler choked out. "I'm not helping you with anything."

"Stop it." Caroline said coming around the corner into view. "Both of you, now isn't the time for a pissing contest. Your family is upstairs temporarily dead." Caroline said waving her arm at him before turning to Tyler. "And your friends are in danger and hurt; can't you set aside your differences for a minute and work together?"

No, Klaus thought, he hated Tyler and didn't trust him; though he would admit telling her this probably wasn't the best idea.

"What happened Tyler?" Caroline asked softly as she glared between the two hybrids. Yes, she understood they hated each other and both had an alpha male complex, but seriously the people they cared about were in danger.

Tyler's eyes fell on her and she swallowed feeling her throat constrict with worry at the state he was in and Bonnie laying lifelessly by the open door. Tyler was on his feet with his hands bound in thick chains hanging above his head, and dried blood on his face and neck. She made a note to make Klaus improve his living situation at the very least.

Tyler sighed. "Bonnie came down here a while ago, maybe a few hours ago, and let Jeremy out. She looked possessed, her eyes were black, she did some sort of spell and Jeremy left, she passed out. Why was Jeremy locked up down here anyway?"

"Long story, thanks for the info mate." Klaus said turning back to Caroline.

"You're not just going to leave me down here are you?" Tyler yelled.

"No." Caroline said adamantly staring at Klaus, she could tell that he was less than pleased, border line angry, but she didn't care. "Let him go." She said crossing her arms across her chest. Klaus huffed angrily at her. "Please?" She asked softly.

"No point begging from a monster Care, we both know what he's going to do to me." Tyler said locking eyes with her.

Caroline felt a shudder go through her at Tyler's underlying meaning, and swallowed thickly as Klaus approached him her breath catching as he reached toward him. To her surprise he undid the chain holding him to the ceiling and his arms dropped free, she wasn't sure who was more shocked her or Tyler.

"Now be a good little hybrid and carry Bonnie upstairs." Klaus smirked at him darkly before turning to her and smiling. "Come on love, Elijah's home."

Caroline let Klaus lead her upstairs where in fact Elijah and Katherine were just coming in the front door. She quickly found a spot on the couch and listened as the two brothers exchanged stories, and theories.

Bonnie lay on the couch opposite her appearing to be sleeping peacefully, Tyler had had the decency to wipe the blood from her face, and was now standing against the wall listening to the conversation as well.

Katherine sat on the opposite end of the couch wearing a bored expression on her face as she looked at her nails.

"So not only do we have no idea where Silas is, but now he has all five, of the five." Elijah said remarkably calm as he looked thoughtfully around the room.

"And he obviously still has some hold over Bonnie." Klaus replied.

"He was channeling her for all that magic he was doing, it wouldn't be a stretch to say he somehow has a link of some sort to her." Katherine said looking up, and to think Caroline thought the doppelganger hadn't been paying attention.

A loud groan came from the theater room and a moment later Kol came staggering out holding his head the dried blood still caked on his upper lip and chin. "What happened?" He grumbled.

"We think Silas took control of Bonnie to release Jeremy Gilbert." Elijah stated.

"And Bonnie?" Kol said looking at Bonnie worriedly.

"Should be fine." Klaus said quietly.

"We will need to take precautions to make sure this doesn't happen again." Elijah replied.

"It looked to me like she was trying to fight it." Tyler said pushing off the wall and walking toward the group.

"Why are you up here?" Kol asked glaring at him with a snarl.

"Enough Kol now is not the time." Elijah said handing him a wet towel as he gestured towards Kol's face.

"I think another trip to Esmeralda is in order, if she can't control herself, then she needs to have her magic bound." Klaus said looking at Kol.

"Nik…" Kol started to protest.

"Niklaus is right." Elijah said firmly. "Whatever she did, she had no control over, she took out two originals and Stefan for several hours, there is no telling what she could do if this happens again."

"What exactly does that mean?" Caroline asked looking up at them, she hadn't done much to contribute to the conversation till now, but the talking of binding Bonnie made her nervous.

"It won't hurt her physically, but it will make it so she can no longer use magic. It could forever hinder her ability to use magic in the future, even after the binding agent is lifted, it's a big risk. Not to mention taking magic from a witch is like taking air from a human, they need to feel a part of nature." Kol explained.

"I'll do it." Bonnie whispered softly as she slowly blinked her eyes open. "I'd rather have no magic at all then to feel out of control again. I could feel him using me, while I was powerless to stop him. He used me to let Jeremy go, and now his life is on my hands. I hurt everyone that was in my way, if you'd of been here Care, I could have killed you." Slowly she pushed herself up so she was sitting but leaned her elbows on her knees and rested her face in her hands. "Has someone talked to Elena yet?"

"I sent her a text to call me, she hasn't responded." Caroline said quietly. She briefly remembered Elena mentioning that she and Damon were going to the lake house for the weekend. Her not answering wasn't a big surprise.

"Bonnie and I will leave first thing in the morning." Kol said sitting down next to Bonnie and wrapping an arm around her.

Caroline watched the interaction between her best friend and Kol and couldn't help but smile. He really did care about her that made her happy. She just hoped that everything would end up working out, and nobody got hurt.

**A/N: A couple of you have asked how long this story will continue after the babies are born, it will continue for a bit, but I can't say for how long exactly, I haven't thought that far ahead. I can tell you this is going to be a long story.**

**If anyone is interested I am writing a short Kolena romance fic, I promise she doesn't kill him, no originals ever get killed in my stories.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you lovely readers and reviewers. **

**In answer to guest reviews. **

**To the guest who asked for flashbacks, there was one in chapter 9, and I worked another one into this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to ask for things in reviews or pm me, I will try to work it in, if it works with what I have planned with the story.**

**Justine, you are asking some good questions sweetie. The original family does play a pivotal role in the grand scheme of things.**

XXXXX

Klaus lingered in the doorway perhaps a little too long, as he watched her sleep. Caroline looked so peaceful, her blonde locks were splayed across the pillow and she'd wrapped herself up in the blankets up to her chin.

The sight of her in his bed was a glorious sight; he only wished that he would be able to join her. Soon she would have her own bed here, while he was glad she was staying, he had hoped that it would be in his bed, with him.

Sighing he closed the bedroom door and leaned against the outside of it, thoughts of the night they'd shared the bed in his head.

_About twenty one weeks ago_

_ Klaus wasn't sure if he'd been asleep a minute or an hour when he felt a warm hand on his arm, he didn't sleep with anyone ever. Klaus had never trusted anyone enough to fall asleep in their presence. Who was touching him in his sleep? His body felt slow and sluggish, which was odd, but he was more concerned about who was here. Ignoring how his body felt he rolled over grasping the person's hands and pinning them above their head as he hovered over them._

_ Her eyes flew open almost fearful as she looked at him. Caroline? She'd been sleeping next to him he realized. His mind quickly recalled the events of the night. His cock tightened as he remembered coming to his home after the grill had closed, the horseback riding, the kissing, and the… sex. He swallowed as he remembered the way he'd taken her against his bedroom door and then again in his bed. _

_The feel of her warm soft flesh pressed against him brought him back to reality. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him confused and she swallowed as she took in a shaky breath._

_ Releasing her hands he ran a hand down her face trying to soothe her, he hadn't meant to frighten her. "You startled me." He explained._

_ Caroline blinked and nodded at him her eyes flickering to his lips. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_ Her breath mingled with his. Her pink lips looked so tempting and he found himself wanting another taste. Would she let him ravish her again? Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers tasting her soft lips again. With a soft sigh she parted her lips, and her hands entangled in his hair. That was all the encouragement he needed._

_ He took his time kissing her, exploring her mouth, as she sucked on his bottom lip. It was a turn on just to feel her beneath him, her hands wound tightly in his hair holding him to her. Never in his long life had he wanted someone so much._

_Positioning himself at her entrance he slowly pushed into her a small moan escaping her lips as she arched into him. Her hands fisted in his hair as he moved in and out of her, taking his time to find the spots that made her cry out in pleasure. Caroline's hips rose up to meet his as her tongue danced against his._

_ Klaus had never been with anyone like this before, this was intimate and sensual. He'd fucked a lot of women in his life, but this was the first time he'd ever made love to someone. Caroline was the first woman to ever hold him like he mattered, to ever kiss him with passion._

_ He trailed wet kisses down her jaw to her neck and her collar bone before lowering his mouth to her nipple flicking his tongue across it, eliciting a low throaty moan from her mouth. His other hand found her other breast tweaking the nipple, causing her grip on his hair to tighten. _

_ Klaus felt her inner walls clench around him and heard his name leave her lips as she came around him spurring on his own blissful release. They stayed cemented together their breath labored as they came down from their high._

_ Rolling off her he pulled her to him her cheek resting on his chest. She didn't say anything to him, and after a few short minutes her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Klaus wasn't sure how long he stared at the ceiling, just enjoying the moment, before he to succumbed to sleep. For the first time in his long life he felt at peace._

Present

"Pleasant dreams Nik?" Kol smirked from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Go away Kol." Klaus sighed annoyed by his younger brother. He hoped he hadn't been watching him for long.

"Oh come on Nik, it's early join me and Elijah for a drink downstairs." Kol said taking a step backwards down the stairs.

"Fine." Klaus sighed, he could use a good drink after the memory he'd just had. Perhaps a cold shower as well.

He followed Kol silently to the study and helped himself to a glass of scotch before sitting down on the leather couch.

"How is sweet Caroline?" Kol asked topping his glass off before sitting down.

"She is fine." Klaus replied, not particularly liking Kol's nickname for her, but not wanting to start an argument over it. He could tell by the way Kol looked at Bonnie, that his concern for Caroline wasn't because he cared for her in that way.

"You do intend to kill the little mutt, right? I mean it's just a pretense letting him go?" Kol asked staring at him.

"I have other uses for him at the moment." Klaus smirked. He wouldn't kill him yet, but Tyler would die eventually. "Him and his little she wolf probably know of some other werewolf packs, when the time comes he will be compelled to return, and at that time he shall bring his little werewolf friends with him. I can have a whole new pack of hybrids to do my bidding and keep us safe."

"Niklaus." Elijah sighed. "Are you sure that is wise, perhaps you should just let well enough alone."

"I think it is a brilliant idea, send the minions to the slaughter while we remain unscathed." Kol said taking a large sip of his scotch.

"Have you thought about how this will affect your relationship with Caroline? It's not just you that you must worry about anymore Niklaus, you will have a family." Elijah said quietly sipping his scotch.

"All the more reason to have hybrids." Klaus argued, the more people he had to protect his defenseless children the better. He was invincible, Caroline and their children were not.

"I implore that you think this through before you act. We can protect ourselves. You're not in this alone." Elijah said his eyes boring into him.

Klaus looked away from his brother. He wanted to remind him of all the times his family hadn't been there. Of all the times he had been forced to handle things on his own.

"Now is the time for us to work together, not against each other." Elijah said quietly. "Please just think on it."

Klaus glared at his brother a low growl escaping his throat; he didn't want to think about anything. He had to do what he needed to protect Caroline and their children. "Don't meddle in my affairs, Elijah."

"You know, Nik," Kol smiled as he got up to get some more scotch. "I have a feeling if you got laid more often you would be a whole lot nicer, and I've got to tell you, there is a pretty blonde upstairs in your bed right now."

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"Just stating a fact." Kol shrugged. "The tension between you two is killing me. Pregnant women can still have sex if that is what you're worried about."

"I'll see you in the morning." He said setting his glass on the end table and getting up. He had heard enough from both of his brothers for the night. Kol was technically right, but that didn't mean he trusted himself with Caroline. If she were a vampire it would be different, but he wasn't like Kol, he didn't sleep with humans. He wasn't going to make his first attempt with Caroline.

XXXXX

Jeremy wandered through the woods not entirely sure where he was going. His feet were carrying him of their own accord. Although he wasn't fighting it, a part of him wanted to meet up with Silas. He was a vampire hunter, a part of that entailed ending the entire vampire blood line.

"I've been waiting for you."

Jeremy turned around his fists clenching ready to defend himself if need be. The person before him was probably only a few years older than he was.

"I mean you no harm, I am here to help. I am the one responsible for freeing you from your prison." He stuck a hand out to him. "Erick, I'm working with Silas."

Jeremy stared at his hand for a long moment before stretching his own hand out. "Jeremy."

"Come on I'll help you catch up to the others. Get you out of this crazy town. I can't believe how many vampire sympathizers live here. Don't worry I helped rile a few things up so hopefully it will put everyone at odds with each other." Erick smiled shoving his hand back into his pockets.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked as they started walking next to each other.

"Just reminded the police that vampires were their enemies." He said.

XXXXX

Kol watched Bonnie as they walked back into the hotel suite. She hadn't said anything since they left Esmeralda's he knew that it would be rough on her, and felt empathy for the young witch. He'd been around enough witches to know how important having access to nature and magic was. It was taking its toll on her.

"You alright, darling?" Kol asked watching her as she sat down on the couch.

Bonnie sighed and looked absently at the wall. "I just feel…lost."

"It will get better." Kol said walking to sit next to her. At least he could hope things would get better for her, he hated seeing her so lost.

"How? I hurt you, Rebekah, Stefan. If Caroline had been there, I could have killed her. I let Silas tap into my magic to sacrifice innocent lives. And now I have no power at all. I feel empty." Bonnie said tears sliding down her face.

"You will get them back." Kol said unsure how to comfort the young witch. While they had gotten closer over the past few months and he considered her a friend and respected her he didn't know the best way to comfort her. "I will make sure of it." He assured her. "I'm a vampire, darling, I bounced back." He sighed as he thought about how to address her other regret. "I've hurt a lot of people in my life, and the guilt is one of the things that you never forget, but it does get easier with time. I promise. I understand if you don't want to tell me about it, but if you do, I will always be here for you."

"How did I get so out of control?" Bonnie asked, Kol couldn't be sure if she was speaking to him or if she was just asking in general. "I should have stopped him, should have seen what he was doing."

"But you did." Kol interrupted her. "You did see." He reached over and pulled her against him, hugging her against his body. "You let me help you. You came to me, a part of you wanted to be saved." He said as he stroked her hair. "I promise Bonnie, I won't let anything happen to you." He said sincerely. Bonnie was like no one he'd ever met before. She was more than just a pretty face, over the past few months he had really begun to care for her. She was important to him.

Bonnie nodded but remained silent. She heard what he was saying but still felt disappointed in herself. It was her fault that things had gotten out of control. Her actions had caused people to die. Now she had no magic whatsoever and she felt empty and lost. She just wanted to feel something, to feel anything.

Without even thinking about it she looked up at him his brown eyes meeting hers she closed the small distance between them. His lips were soft and full against hers, the action shocked him and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. Once he did his heavenly lips moved with hers in harmony.

Bonnie had been attracted to him from the start but had been denying him, because he was a vampire. She couldn't do that anymore. Kol was the only thing that she had to really hold onto, and she needed to feel him, all of him.

"Bonnie?" He pulled back questioning her. "I don't want you to do something you will regret in the morning."

Bonnie swallowed at the soft yet husky lilt in his voice, he cared. Yes, maybe this was a distraction, but she did want him, she had for some time. "As long as you're there in the morning I won't regret anything." She whispered as she kissed him again.

XXXXX

"That doesn't look like notes." Elena said peering over at Caroline's paper.

"It's not." Caroline sighed. She'd been trying in vain to listen to the lecture, if you could call it that, the teacher was just reading everything directly from the book. She could do that just fine on her own; it might even be more interesting than hearing it in her middle aged professor's monotone voice. "It's my name list. Klaus is picking me up and we were going to talk about it after my doctor appointment this afternoon."

"Can I see?" Elena asked.

"Sure." Caroline said handing the list to her friend. "I'm a little nervous about the middle names, the boy's middle names that is."

"Why?" Elena asked frowning as she looked it over.

"I just… I don't know how he will react to them is all." Caroline said nervously. She thought it would be okay, but they were all family names, his family names.

"I think it's a really nice gesture, but who is Kai?" Elena asked.

Caroline bit her lip not sure that Klaus would want that information shared with just anyone. "Someone he told me about, he sounded important. I just thought that it might be nice for the middle names to be you know someone important to us."

Elena nodded. "Why don't you think he will like it?"

Caroline hesitated. "He doesn't really talk about Finn or Henrik, and he only mentioned Kai the one time, and I remember he didn't want them named after him, but I thought Niklaus might be okay as a middle name. I just don't want to make him angry or upset, he doesn't talk about his family, and anytime the subject of his younger brother comes up, he quickly changes it. Maybe I'm just over thinking it." At least she hoped that was the case, sometimes she could read him like an open book, and other times not so much.

"From what I understand from Rebekah's story he blames himself for Henrik's death." Elena said looking at the teacher who was still buried in the book he was reading aloud to the class.

"What did she tell you?" Caroline asked, she'd only heard the vague details of the story, nothing about what actually caused Henrik's death. In a way she felt as if she was invading Klaus's trust, but she really wanted to know.

"Not too much. Just that the night he died, Klaus had taken him out to see the werewolves change, it was a full moon. Something went wrong and he died." Elena said.

"But it wasn't his fault?" Caroline asked.

"No." Elena shook her head. "I think it was a tragic accident, but he blames himself for it."

Caroline looked at the digital clock on the wall seeing that class would be out in a few minutes. "It's like he starts to open up to me, and then we hit this roadblock where he gets uncomfortable."

"Damon's the same way sometimes." Elena sighed. "I just try to remember that he is telling me something's, and the rest will come with time."

Caroline doubted Damon was anywhere near as complex as Klaus but appreciated that her friend was trying to be helpful. "How are you and Damon?"

"I think a weekend away was just what we needed." She sighed and looked down at her text book. "I just wish that we knew something about Jeremy."

"Me too." Caroline said looking at her friend sadly. "Klaus has people looking into it."

Elena laughed and let her head fall forward on her hands, her brown hair fanning out around her face. "Who would have thought we'd all be working together? That any of this would be happening."

"It's going to be okay." Caroline said trying to calm her friend.

"I'm just worried about him. All this stuff is really creeping me out, and this whole Bonnie thing…"

"Bonnie's okay." Caroline said quietly. Or at least she was okay as she was going to be for the moment. To her surprise Bonnie and Kol had taken sometime to explore Tennessee and even gone to Georgia. She was glad that Kol was taking the time to help her and get her away from all this, everyday she talked to Bonnie she seemed to be a little bit better then the day before.

Klaus stood outside the classroom listening to the boring lecture, letting out a relieved sigh when the professor finally dismissed them. Honestly, if this was what college entailed he wasn't sure what the fuss was about, but it made her happy so…

"Hi." Caroline said a surprised smile on her face as she exited the classroom, Elena right behind her.

"Hello, love. Elena." He said acknowledging the doppelganger.

"I'll see you later, call me and let me know how it went." Elena said giving him a look before smiling at Caroline and walking away.

"Bye." Caroline called to her friend. "I wasn't expecting you to be at my classroom door."

"Just thought I would check out the campus. I've never been to college, well not to learn anyway." Klaus smirked.

"Right." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Are all your classes that boring?" Klaus asked.

"No." Caroline laughed. "He just uh likes to read from the book. If I ever skip a class it will be that one."

"Rebekah is making dinner tonight with Stefan, we are staying in since Elijah asked if he and Katerina can join us for date night." Klaus sighed, he was not looking forward to the drama that would surely ensue.

"Oh."

"I can tell her no, if you'd like." Klaus offered knowing that she didn't like Katerina. "We could do something just the two of us." He offered, and kind of hoped that she would say yes.

"And leave Rebekah there alone, no, I'm sure it's already going to be awkward enough. She probably needs someone else there as a buffer." Caroline laughed.

Klaus smiled at her, he'd never considered himself to be a buffer, but she could definitely pull it off. "Well Rebekah will be pleased, she finished your room and is anxious to show you. It looks really nice."

"I really appreciate all the work you both have put in." Caroline said looking at him as he opened the door for her.

"It's no trouble at all." Klaus said as he got into the car. He didn't mind doing things for Caroline, he just wanted her to be comfortable. "I'm just glad that you're staying with us. I think Rebekah is quite excited that you will be there." Rebekah had all but moved back in. Caroline was at his house most nights, but the few her mom was off, and those were few and far between.

XXXXX

"Well everything looks good. Do you have any questions for me?" The doctor said as she turned off her Doppler and handed her some tissues to wipe the gooey gel off her stomach.

"When will other people be able to feel them move?" Caroline asked remembering how Klaus hadn't been able to feel them move. It was oddly comforting when he did simple things like that, and she wanted him to be able to share in that as well.

"Around twenty eight weeks. It could be sooner or later. Are you feeling them move regularly?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"My sister said something about Caroline possibly having them early?" Klaus asked.

"About sixty percent of women carrying twins have preterm labor. Anything before thirty seven weeks is considered premature. Braxton Hicks contractions are perfectly normal but if you experience four or more painful contractions in an hour or have bleeding you need to get to the hospital immediately." She explained. "If Caroline has preterm labor and we catch it soon enough it can be stopped."

"Is there any way to predict if I will go into labor early?" Caroline asked.

"No, I've seen women who have no progression whatsoever at their appointment come into the hospital in labor, and deliver the next day. Just watch out for painful contractions and any bleeding, if you ever have questions, it is always safer to call then to wait it out." She explained. "Do you have any other questions?"

Caroline looked to Klaus and he shook his head no.

"Okay well I'll see you back in four weeks, and I would start looking into setting up a tour of the hospital." The doctor smiled as she got up from her seat.

Caroline adjusted her shirt and then took Klaus's hand as he helped her down from the bed. She gave him a small smile as she landed in front of him and looked up at him just inches from each other. He held her eyes for a moment, and she realized just how close to her he was. Their eyes connected for a moment before he turned to the chair and got her jacket for her.

"How is your arm?" He asked his eyes falling on the bandage where her blood was drawn.

"Fine." She sighed. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. Does it bother you?" She asked quietly.

"No."

"How is this going to work? Is it going to be safe for me to go to a hospital?" Caroline asked worriedly, what if she turned into a vampire soon after giving birth.

"We will figure it out. Would you feel comfortable with an at home birth?" Klaus asked as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"I don't know, maybe, but we would have a real doctor right?" Caroline asked looking at him. She wanted a real doctor to deliver her babies. Just because Klaus was born in the dark ages didn't mean she was going to go all natural at home.

"Caroline, if that is what you feel comfortable with I will take care of the rest." Klaus replied.

"Epidural and everything?" Caroline asked as he placed his hand on her lower back, causing her to lean in to him. The more time they spent together the more natural it felt to be with him, and the more simple little touches set her on fire.

"Whatever you want." He said as he opened the car door for her.

XXXXX

"Oh good your home." Rebekah said the moment they walked through the door. "How was the doctor?"

"Good, everything is the way it should be." Caroline smiled.

"Come upstairs and look at your room. I hope you like it. Nik and I positioned the furniture. If you don't like it we can always rearrange." Rebekah said taking her arm and leading her upstairs, Klaus following behind them.

Caroline walked into the room and felt her jaw drop as she took in the lavish furniture. She'd picked out a mattress but hadn't thought about furniture. It was exquisite and it looked antique. "Where did you get this?" She asked turning to look at them. Hopefully he hadn't spent a lavish amount of money on this.

"We've owned it for years." Klaus said. "It's from the eighteenth century. I thought it suited you."

"I like it. Thank you." Caroline said smiling at them as she went to look at the furniture.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes, unless of course I kill Katerina first, then it may be delayed a bit." She smiled. "Stefan and I are making Risotto."

Caroline frowned as Rebekah walked out of the room. "She's never liked Katerina." Klaus explained.

"Well, I can't say I blame her." Caroline shrugged going to the bed and sitting down. Klaus set her bag down on the foot of the bed and shifted awkwardly. "Did you want to talk about names?"

"Sure, but I should warn you I'm not good at this. It was hard to come up with the few I did." Klaus said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I only have a few to. It's hard to pick them out, which sounds silly because there are so many." Caroline tried to reassure him as she got up and walked to her bag at the end of the bed. "I made a list, I'm a list person." She took it out about to hand it to him and then pulled back. "What if we don't like what we came up with?"

"Then we try again." Klaus shrugged. "I'm sure we can agree on two names between us."

"You're right." Caroline said handing him her list. He stood up and took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

Caroline read over his list of names and couldn't help but think how incredibly different and unique they were compared to hers. "I like Viktoria." She commented.

"What made you come up with these?" He asked pointing to the middle names.

"I just thought it would be nice. I guessed on the spelling, I'm sorry if it is wrong." Caroline said biting her lip.

"I think this is a…nice idea. Don't you have a male family member you want to use as a middle name, to name them after?" Klaus asked looking at her with a frown.

"I guess my dad, but we weren't really that close, and I feel that if he were to see me now…" She inhaled and tried to keep herself composed. "…that he would be disappointed in me."

"Why?"

She laughed shaking her head even though it wasn't funny. "Look at me. Not only am I a vampire, but I'm pregnant and unmarried, and the father is a vampire hybrid."

"Your mom is okay with everything though." Klaus pointed out.

"True, but my dad… wouldn't understand." She sighed taking in a shaky breath as the memories came flooding back. The disappointment in her father's eyes had been unbearable, what child wanted to let their parents down? "Did you know when he found out I was a vampire he tried to condition me to not want blood? If my mom and Tyler hadn't of come for me...I don't know how far he would've gone."

"That's ridiculous." Klaus said shocked.

"Yeah well, he still tried." She said looking at the floor. Why had she even brought something so painful up?

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Klaus said taking a step toward her, Caroline wasn't sure if he was going to hug her but fell into his arms anyway and sighed when his arms went around her. "He is a fool not to have seen how wonderful you truly are."

"Thanks." She said inhaling his warm musky scent and closing her eyes against the heat pooling in her. Pulling back she looked away, she really needed to stop touching him.

"If we are going to use one of these middle names I prefer Henrik." Klaus said suddenly. "My youngest brother and I were very close. Sebastian is okay."

"How do you pronounce this?" Caroline asked pointing to a name.

"Zarek. It's like Derek." Klaus said.

"It's very unique." Caroline said smiling.

"I like Celia and Avalon." Klaus said looking over the list again. "How do we choose?"

"I think the ones we don't like we cross off and then put together a big list that we choose from." Caroline shrugged.

Klaus opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but the sound of a crash from downstairs drew both of their attention to the open doorway. "That awkward moment when your sister is dating your girlfriends ex boyfriend." Caroline smiled at him.

He chuckled to himself. "We like to make our relationships as complex as possible, it's a family trait."

XXXXX

Dinner started off quiet after the scuffle that had ended before they even made their way downstairs. A few broken dishes, nothing they weren't use to. Stefan had quickly served up dinner, and the incident was not forgotten, but was no longer spoken of. Rebekah and Katerina shot death glares at each other.

Klaus made sure Caroline was sitting safely next to him, and away from the two feuding women. The last thing he wanted was for her to get stuck in the crossfire. It wouldn't be a Mikaelson family dinner without some type of argument, while Rebekah usually didn't get physically, he didn't want Caroline in harm's way either.

"So Care, how was the doctor?" Stefan asked taking a bite of his Risotto.

"It was good. I got to hear the heartbeat, which is nice." Caroline smiled.

"It's hard to remember that you're not a vampire right now." Elijah said. "It must be a difficult transition."

"It's not horrible, at first it was kind of hard, but now I'm kind of use to it." Caroline said taking a bite of her food.

"When do you start taking classes?" Rebekah asked.

"The first class is in two weeks." Caroline smiled. "You could come to, if you wanted."

"That is a good idea, I haven't held a baby in…since I was human." She said quietly.

"In that case we should make Kol come with us." Klaus said looking at Caroline. He had kind of hoped that it would just be them, but he couldn't take back her invite, and it might not be a bad idea for them all to come. None of them had intentionally been around children in centuries.

"What type of class is this exactly?" Katerina asked.

"It's um kind of an introductory course into taking care of babies, you know the basics." Caroline explained looking up at Katerina.

"Sounds interesting." Katerina mused.

"Why do you say it like that?" Rebekah snapped.

"Bekah." Stefan said quietly.

"I don't appreciate her bitchy attitude." Rebekah glared.

"She didn't mean it like that." Elijah interjected.

"Of course she did, Elijah, she has a nasty comment about everything. Why do we have to have filth in this house. The woman is a whore..." Rebekah started.

"Mind your tongue." Elijah said his voice rising slightly. "Katerina is here as my guest, and you will respect her as such."

Rebekah glared at the other woman for a moment before returning to her meal. Klaus was a little disappointed in his sister for giving up so easily. He didn't like Katerina either, but he could see that Elijah did, and while he was sure that she would only hurt Elijah in the end, he would let them have their sordid affair until Katerina moved on.

"How are Kol and Bonnie?" Caroline asked breaking the tense silence.

"I spoke with Kol this afternoon, he took Bonnie to Atlanta. He thinks they shall return on Monday." Elijah said.

"Is Bonnie good?" Caroline asked.

"She seems to be, I think they are good for each other." Elijah said.

"I heard you discussing names." Rebekah said quietly. "Did you come up with any?"

"A few that we like, but we haven't decided anything for sure yet, we're still thinking it through." Caroline said quietly.

"Well, it is nice to see you two working together." Rebekah smiled. "I for one am looking forward to meeting...your little bundles of joy."

XXXXX

Klaus could hear the rustling noise coming from Caroline's room, and knew she was still awake. The door to her room was still open and he stood in the doorway watching as she unpacked her things loading them into the dresser drawers.

"You know it's kind of creepy to stare." Caroline said turning to him.

"And here I thought I was being quiet." He teased.

"Well apparently you're losing your touch if a mere human can hear you." She smiled as she shoved a black lacy thing into the top drawer, it had to of been a bra. He clenched his fist at the thought of it on her, and tried to get the image out of his mind.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts she shoved the drawer shut and turned to him her cheeks slightly pink. "Are you all set up?"

"I think so. Thank you for all this, it is really nice." Caroline said looking around the room.

"I'm glad you like it." Klaus said coming into the room. "I want you to feel comfortable here."

"I do." She said taking in a sharp breath as he stopped in front of her.

"Well let me know if you need anything." Klaus said looking at her as she looked up at him.

"Okay." Caroline smiled her blue eyes blinking at him as they moved even closer, her heart picking up in anticipation.

"Hey Caroline…"

Caroline took a step back and Klaus let out a low growl as he turned to face Stefan. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart."

"Goodnight." She said looking at the floor as he turned and walked out of the room. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen, but not that. He needed to feel her again, not just sex, but to hold her, to know that she accepted him. What would he have to do to get there?

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Next chapter will have the first baby class. I will be putting up a poll in a few days for baby names, if you would like to make a suggestion feel free to leave it in a review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and has added this story to your favorites. I appreciate all the name suggestions, and have put a poll up. You can find the poll by clicking on my penname, it will take you to my profile page, and the poll should be at the very top, you can then vote for two names. Very interested to see what you lovely readers choose.**

**I know I've said this before, but just a reminder this is a slow build story. This is going to be a long story, as long as or longer than Times Journey. I don't map out my stories so I can't be for sure.**

XXXXX

"So Nik and Caroline both agreed on the last Saturday in November for the shower." Rebekah said looking at the three women at the table around her. She felt a little out of place, but wanted to be a part of it as well. Besides the big day was getting closer and closer. Time seemed to be at a standstill these past few weeks, but she hoped with the baby classes starting tonight it would pick up. Planning this baby shower was going to be fun. "And with Caroline's help we convinced Nik to make it coed." She smirked, glad that Caroline had been on her side in that argument.

"How is this going to work? I mean they don't want to know the babies genders." Elena said.

"Well, we could do the big things, stroller, car seats, crib, diapers, and save the gender specific things for after she gives birth." Liz suggested.

"That's a good idea." Rebekah nodded. Since Nik had finished the mural she had banned both of them from the nursery, so she could set to work on painting it. The four of them had all agreed that they would paint the nursery in two colors for Nik and Caroline matching the blues and the pinks in the mural almost perfectly.

"Who are we inviting? I mean I know Bill's mom and dad are still alive, I just, um, didn't know how that was going to work." Elena stammered.

Liz sighed. "Honestly, I haven't told them. They're aware of the, issues, in this town, but after the way Bill reacted, I just don't know that it's a good idea."

Rebekah looked at them confused obviously they knew something she didn't. Caroline's father was deceased, wasn't he? "I don't think I understand."

"Caroline's father tried to fix her." Elena said slowly.

"Fix her how? There's nothing wrong with her." Rebekah said stunned.

"He thought-" Liz stopped herself shaking her head. "Never mind, I just, don't think they should know or come for that matter. They were never overly fond of me or Caroline anyway." She said a little bitterly.

"I think she has a few friends from school, and a few friends around town who haven't been enlightened, so we will have to watch ourselves." Elena said looking at Rebekah.

"My family has been alive for over a thousand years. We know how to blend in with the humans." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. Sometimes she just wanted to smack Elena.

"You say humans like it's so disdainful. You do realize your niece and nephew will be humans right?" Elena replied glaring at Rebekah.

"I think we got off topic somewhere." Bonnie intervened.

Rebekah glared and took a sip of her water. There was nothing she wanted more then to be human, to have her own family, though she doubted it was in the cards for her. They had given up their search for the cure, and honestly with Silas pursuing it the way he was, she was slightly nervous about what exactly the cure entailed.

"So Elena and I will take care of the games, and Bonnie and you will do the decorations?" Liz asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Rebekah nodded thankful she wouldn't have to put up with the doppelganger bitch. Between Katerina and Elena one of them was liable to end up staked, it was a tossup on which one would be first. Time with Bonnie wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps she could use the time with Bonnie to find out what was going on with her and her brother.

XXXXX

"Come on, love, time to get out of bed." Kol said placing a kiss to Bonnie's temple.

"Hmmm. What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Time to get up, we're going to Nik's for dinner and then class tonight remember." Kol said kissing down her neck. He should probably stop his ministrations or else they would not be leaving the bed anytime soon.

"It's that late? We slept all day?" Bonnie said sitting up gripping the sheet to her.

"Well, we didn't sleep all day, we just didn't leave the bed." Kol smirked.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head at him. "Today was nice."

"I'm glad you think so. I personally wouldn't mind spending everyday like this." Kol said getting out of bed walking lazily to his pants knowing that she was watching him.

"You've said that every day for the past few weeks." She reminded him gripping the sheets to her body as she walked to her closet.

"Well, I like to remind you." Kol smirked. He was enjoying his time with her. Bonnie was an exceptional young woman, and he hated to see her struggle. Somehow he'd become her rock, and it terrified him that she depended on him so much, but he liked that she trusted him as well. He would do anything to help her out.

"Are we staying the night at your brothers tonight?" Bonnie asked from the closet.

"And listen to Elijah and Katherine, um no." Kol said rolling his eyes. The few nights he'd had to stay there, he had wanted to rip his ears off.

"Nice thing about being a human I guess." Bonnie said as she put on a sweater.

"I imagine it will be worse when Nik and Caroline finally get it on...again." Kol smirked.

Bonnie just shook her head. "I don't see that happening anytime soon. Caroline's been hurt a lot, I think she's afraid of Klaus hurting her to."

Kol thought about how to best address Bonnie's comment, he knew his brother could be broody and self loathing at times. While he would like to say Nik wouldn't hurt Caroline, he could see his brother doing something stupid at some point, especially if they did get close again. "Nik doesn't know how to do relationships, but I haven't ever seen him react to a woman like he does Caroline. Mind you this was before he knocked her up, and his feelings have only amplified since."

"You really think they can be happy?" Bonnie asked hopeful.

Something about her expression and the hope in her voice made him wonder if it was just Nik and Caroline she was referring to. Smiling he nodded his head. "I think they both have to allow it to happen. Nik, I know is going to have a hard time accepting that Caroline and he are real, and I wouldn't be surprised if he does something to sabotage the relationship before she has a chance to hurt him. I think if they can get through their insecurities, then yes, they can have a solid relationship."

XXXXX

Klaus watched as Caroline packed a few more of her belongings into her bag. He couldn't help but notice that her closets at his house became fuller every day. The past two weeks had flown by and their first class was this evening. She was also nearly twenty four weeks now, and he was really starting to feel the weight of impending parenthood.

While she still looked ravishing, the once small baby bump was much more defined now and a constant reminder of what was to come. Caroline looked as beautiful as ever and it gave her even more of a glow, which made it that much harder to resist her.

"I think I'm ready." Caroline said zipping her bag shut and smiling at him.

Grabbing the bag and tossing it over his shoulder he led the way out of the bedroom. "I have to warn you everyone will be at dinner tonight." He felt bad that she had to witness his dysfunctional family, yet again.

"You know we could just invite Elena and Damon, and have a real party." Caroline teased a playful smile on her face.

"I like the way you think." Klaus smirked, though he didn't particularly want either of them in his home, he had to admit the thought had merit.

"I feel bad for Rebekah, it has to be hard on her." Caroline said as they left the house. "Do you think that Elijah and Katherine are really into each other?"

"Katerina always has an ulterior motive, I know I'll sleep better at night once she's gone." Klaus said shuddering. He didn't know what her end game was at the moment, he just knew that whatever it was it didn't involve Caroline. Of that he could be certain, he had met a lot of people and vampires over the years, and only the evilest harmed children and pregnant women. Katerina was not one of those people.

"Because you're worried about her doing something, oh, you meant something else." She said flushing and making a disgusted face causing a smile to creep onto his lips. "Guess I'm glad I can't hear it."

"Be very glad, love." He said as he closed the front door behind them. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so, now we just have to decide if we want to do birthing classes or not. I'm a little scared about that one." Caroline admitted.

Klaus just nodded he was admittedly a little scared about that whole process as well. He'd never witnessed a live birth, but had heard one before, and it had sounded painful. "Friday, do you want to go out just the two of us? I could pick you up from school." He said changing the subject. They were starting to get more comfortable with each other; he wanted it to get more to a dating type relationship. Although he had no idea how to actually date, he was committed to trying.

"Like dinner and a movie, or something else?"

"Dinner and a movie." He said nodding his head. That sounded like a good idea.

"Okay." She said smiling at him. "I think that would be nice. I have this horrendous paper due on Friday it will be a nice way to unwind after a long week."

Try as he might Klaus still didn't get the whole college thing. Why would Caroline or Rebekah subject themselves to it? "How is school?" Just because he didn't understand it, didn't mean he wouldn't inquire about it. He wanted to know what drove her.

"It's fine, I only have the two classes on Friday and my lab partner in my science class is a genius so that helps. My other classes are really easy." Caroline said as he started the car and made his way to his house. "What do you do all day?"

Her question threw him at first. "Nothing much, I draw, and talk to Elijah and sometimes Stefan, occasionally handle business." He left out the part about looking into Silas and his followers and keeping tabs on his hybrids, she didn't need to know that information.

"So you've never been to school or anything? I'm just asking because you seem, well versed." Caroline said looking at him. "Did they have any type of schooling when you were human?"

"Well, I've lived a long time, love, you pick up a thing or two, I enjoy reading, and I'd consider history something I'm well versed in. As for when I was human, no there was no school. Once I reached the age of thirteen I spent my time learning how to hunt, fish, build, and fight." And what a teacher Mikael had been. Klaus had been a quick study learning the hard way that trial and error was not an option in Mikael's eyes.

"I can't imagine how things must have been in your time." Caroline said shaking her head. "I don't think I could live without some modern conveniences. Is it weird to see all these new things and to think back to how things use to be?"

"In some ways, but must inventions have been for the better like running water and hot showers." Klaus said smiling at her. "Are you ready for dinner?" He asked pulling into the driveway.

"Sure." Caroline said smiling at him.

XXXXX

Caroline shifted nervously in her chair as they ate dinner. Original dinners either went good, or went to hell real fast. She hoped with most of them going to class tonight, it went well, but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

"So what is this class about? Do we get to watch women give birth?" Kol asked breaking the silence.

"No, you weirdo, it's about taking care of babies." Bonnie laughed.

"Trust me birthing videos will only scare you, don't watch them." Katherine said taking a bite of her food.

"I suppose you would know wouldn't you." Rebekah spat out.

"I am the only person here who has actually given birth, I'll let you in on a little secret. It hurts like hell." Katherine replied, glaring at Rebekah.

"Katerina." Elijah said quietly.

"It's the truth." Katherine shrugged. "I wish someone would have prepared me for it."

"That is enough Katerina, or perhaps you should leave." Klaus growled out.

"Yes, let's try not to scare Caroline." Rebekah snapped.

"My apologies." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath, not entirely sure what to make of Katherine. She didn't appreciate the way she handled the situation but she was curious about the giving birth part. However, asking Katherine for advice or even about her experience didn't even sound plausible.

"So how many of these classes are there?" Kol asked breaking the silence.

"Four." Klaus replied looking at her, she gave him a small smile hoping to reassure him.

"This is going to be interesting. I've never held a baby before. I am looking forward to meeting my nephews." Kol smirked as he nudged Caroline. "How much longer?"

"Around sixteen weeks or so." Caroline said quietly.

"Here before we know it." Rebekah smiled.

XXXXX

"Do I even need to remind you to behave?" Klaus asked as they walked up to the building where the classes were to be held.

"Brother, you have nothing to worry about." Kol smirked.

"I'll make sure he behaves." Bonnie said shaking her head as she looked pointedly at Kol. The action didn't go unnoticed by Klaus as he watched his brother and the witch. He knew Kol had a thing for witches, and only hoped Kol was careful with the Bennett witch she was one of the strongest witches he had ever come across.

Yes, she had her powers bound, but he couldn't help but wonder with someone as strong as her if the condition was permanent? She had after all taped into very dark magic. For the moment she appeared safe, but he didn't want Caroline around her without him present. The witch had single handedly taken out two originals and a century and a half old vampire. Bonnie was a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

As they walked into the building and into the classroom he put his arm around Caroline and led her to a table that would put them away from the rest of his siblings. He didn't want, Kol especially, to do something embarrassing and embarrass them, her specifically. His siblings didn't actually need to attend these classes, the two of them planned to attend all four of them.

"I see how it is Nik." Kol whispered under his breath knowing Klaus would hear him.

"I can't say that I blame him." Rebekah muttered and heard Stefan whisper his agreement.

Klaus couldn't help but feel out of his realm of comfort. He'd never done anything like this before, and found it a little disconcerting. What exactly were they doing and how was this going to work? Looking around at all the other expectant couples he couldn't help but feel uneasy. This wasn't him, he killed people, tortured people, and yet here he was in a class teaching him how to take care of an infant.

"Hi, I'm Olivia, and this is my husband Mark." The woman in front of them said turning around to them.

Klaus wasn't use to people just making idle chit chat with him, luckily Caroline responded taking the other woman's hand with a smile. "Caroline, and this is, Klaus."

"Nice to meet you." Mark replied. "Is this your first?"

"Yeah." Caroline smiled. "What about you, is this your first?"

"Yes our little bundle of joy, we've been trying for three years, and were finally blessed." Olivia replied rubbing her belly.

"See Nik, your just that good you didn't even have to try." Kol whispered so low only a vampire could pick up on it. "You and Caroline are just that perfect, one time and you're done, or was it more than one time?"

Klaus was thankful for once that Caroline was human and could not hear his obnoxious brother. He was however, going to dagger Kol after this was over.

Thankfully the instructor chose that moment to start class. The middle aged woman that had been chatting with the couple at the first table stepped back introducing herself as Beverly and saying she was a RN.

"First things first I'm going to pass babies out to each of you." Beverly said as she began to pass out plastic babies that looked freakishly real.

"I think there is something wrong, there is no way this baby is ours." Kol said as he held up what looked more like an Asian baby, upside down by its leg.

Caroline leaned into him sighing whispering in his ear. "Thank you."

Klaus nodded trying to resist her in this extremely close proximity. "I think the next class will be just us." He said quietly meeting her blue eyes.

"Okay." She whispered her breath mingling with his her pink lips only inches from his.

"Here's your baby." The teacher said smiling at them as she set a baby down on the table, reminding him that they were not alone.

Caroline cleared her throat and looked down at their baby. "It looks so, real." She said frowning at the naked, save for a diaper, doll in front of them.

"Ours will look better; we have a much better gene pool." Klaus smirked at her.

"I agree."

"Alright first thing we're going to do is talk about how to correctly hold a baby." The instructor said.

Klaus listened to the instructions and then looked at Caroline, both of them seemingly contemplating who would go first. Sighing she picked up the baby and cradled it to her, maternal instinct clearly taking over.

"You want a turn?" She asked looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, if his enemies could see him now. He held out his arms and let her carefully place the baby into his arms, her hands brushing against his and he somehow found this moment extremely intimate. If only it were their own child. That was a frightening and elating thought all rolled into one.

"See you're fine." She beamed at him while reassuring him.

"It's not real." He pointed out. Somehow he doubted he would feel this at ease with a real infant, theirs or anyone else's.

"No, but it certainly looks and feels real enough. Here relax your shoulders." She said placing her hands on his shoulders meeting his eyes again. He swallowed once again feeling the intimacy of the moment. Deep down he knew they were going to be a family, but this, this made it so much more real.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at him as he slowly released his overly stiff posture and began to relax. She had to keep herself from laughing, not at him, but at the absurdity of the entire situation. This must be so extremely awkward for him.

"You make this all look so easy." Klaus said looking at her.

"Really?" She asked surprised, maybe it was because it wasn't a real baby that she'd been at ease. Caroline was fairly certain she would be very uncomfortable the first time she held one of their children. Then again maybe not, maybe natural instincts would take over.

"What's wrong?" She asked as his face went from unease to a scowl.

"Kol."

Caroline nodded knowing that while she couldn't hear him Klaus still could. She was thankful that her back was to Kol and Bonnie, because she really didn't want to know. Still she couldn't help but look over at Stefan and Rebekah and see how cute they were. "Look at them." She whispered.

Klaus nodded as he followed her gaze. "Bekah would've been a good mother, and she will make an excellent aunt."

Caroline couldn't help but agree. Though it did make her wonder how Rebekah felt about all this. She was certain the original wasn't angry at her, but was she maybe slightly jealous? Perhaps even Elena or Katherine for that matter? Motherhood was something they would never get, was that something they had wanted?

Watching as Rebekah and Stefan gawked over their baby she couldn't help but feel bad for them. It was a shame that she had been the only one of them to get pregnant.

Turning her attention back to the instructor she listened as she began talking about shaken baby syndrome, and felt a shudder go through her. How someone could do that to their baby was beyond her. Klaus was impatient at times, but she had seen his capability to love, and while he did dagger his siblings, he had never done anything to really cause them harm. Despite his apprehension, she was sure he was going to be fine.

XXXXX

Caroline sat on her bed looking at her laptop making sure she had everything in order for her paper that was due tomorrow. She'd been working on this paper for the better part of a week and still couldn't get it perfect, it was frustrating. It didn't help that she wasn't too thrilled about the subject either.

"Come in." Caroline called at the light tapping on her door.

"Dinner is here, love." Klaus said peeking his head in.

"I'll be just a minute." She replied not even looking up from her laptop, wanting to finish her thought before being pulled away.

"Anything I can do to help?" Klaus offered as he came into the room.

"Probably not." Caroline sighed exasperated. "I have to turn this paper in tomorrow. We didn't even get to choose our topic, and I just think this is going to be a disaster."

"Well as much effort as you're putting into it, I don't think that is possible." Klaus smirked at her as he sat next to her looking over her shoulder at the laptop. "What class is this for?"

"My history class."

"Well I can help you with history." Klaus said his breath ghosting over her ear and neck sending a chill through her.

Caroline turned to him swallowing at his close proximity. "Its ancient civilization comparing the Mayans to the Babylonians, I know you're ancient but not that ancient." She said feeling her heart pick up as she met his eyes. It wouldn't take much to close the short distance between them and she already felt herself leaning forward. There was nothing she wanted more in this moment then to feel him against her. "What year were you born in?" She whispered as he became impossibly closer.

He didn't answer her as his lips softly pressed against hers in the softest caress. Instinctively her hands went around his neck as his hands cupped her face. Sighing contently she parted her lips allowing his tongue to trace her bottom lip before gliding against her tongue.

This kiss was so different then the first kiss they'd had it had been raw and full of need, this one was slow and sensual. He pulled back pecking her lips before pulling completely away. "Come on, love, you need to eat." He kissed her again sending more tingles shooting through her before he got up and entwined his fingers with hers.

Caroline swallowed thankful he still had his head on, because she would have let that go a whole lot further. While it would have been good, she probably would have regretted moving too fast. She wanted them to have something real, a foundation to build on. Especially since they had two little babies to think about as well.

Inhaling sharply she set her computer down and let him pull her up. "Did you cook?" She asked her heart still beating wildly in her chest.

"No, I ordered in." Klaus said his voice carrying a husky lilt to it. "To answer your question 962."

She nodded as she tried to remember her question, it took a few seconds for it to click. They walked downstairs in silence as they headed for the kitchen. As they made their way through the house, she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. "Where is everyone?"

"Out."

"So it's just us?" And my raging hormones, she thought. This was just great.

"Until later."

"About earlier, I um, it was nice." She said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table looking at her food.

"It _was _nice." He agreed after a long moment, she looked up and gave him a small smile.

** "**I still want to take things slow, you know, nothing really physical." She said biting her lip.

"I want more than just sex from you, Caroline." He stated as he got her a water from the fridge.

"Good." She said nodding her head. "I think we owe it to ourselves to see what we have." She said biting into her hamburger. It was nice hearing him say that he wanted something more than just sex from her. In fact she found it really respectful and a true testament to his feelings that he'd not let that kiss get out of control. Now they just needed to get to know each other a lot better. "So what did you think of the class last night?"

"We've already discussed that." He said picking at his food as he glanced up at her.

"Yeah, but all your siblings were with us, it's just us now." Caroline said biting her lip. She doubted he would show his apprehension to his siblings like he did with her. "I know that you're nervous about this, I just thought if you want to talk about it…"

Klaus sighed, he felt good about them, and like he could talk to her. Knowing that she was giving them a chance, and not just him, had lifted a weight on him he hadn't even realized he was carrying. He didn't deserve the miraculous woman before him, but he was going to try. "I think the classes are going to help. How do you feel?" He wasn't sure the classes would help at all, just because he knew what to do didn't mean he could do it.

She looked at him warily before taking a bite of her burger. "Well, I still don't feel ready for this, but I'm sure no one is ever really ready. I'm still excited, and the baby shower is in a little over a month."

Despite her apprehension he could hear the excitement in her voice. He had no doubt in his mind that she was going to be just fine as a mother. "Yes Rebekah won't shut up about it."

"She's just excited."

"She never wanted to be a vampire." He said quietly. Rebekah, had tried to remain human as much as possible, always trying to fit in and find love. It would be nice after all these years if she had finally found it.

"It must have been hard to have your life taken away from you." She said quietly. "I hadn't thought about kids yet, but I'm sure in another ten or fifteen years I would have. Being a vampire has its perks, but there is so much that you lose also."

"Why would you want to get old and die?" He asked automatically, it was something he had never understood.

"It's a part of life, it's natural." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "God, now I sound like my dad."

"Your relationship with your father baffles me. He hurt you and yet...you forgave him." Klaus said trying to understand the dynamic. How could she forgive him for, well, he wasn't entirely sure what had transpired, but knew it hadn't been good.

"It's easy to forgive he was my father. Forgetting…" She shook her head and looked away.

"Parent's are supposed to look after you, not hurt you." Klaus said bitterly. At least he hoped he could learn from Esther and Mikael's mistakes. No, he would learn from their mistakes. He vowed to never let his children feel unworthy and unloved.

"I feel like I let him down, disappointed him in something that I had no control over." Caroline said sadly her blue eyes shining with emotion.

"It was his loss, love, you're an exceptional vampire, or you were. You will be again, it's your humanity that drew me to you, to begin with. It radiates off you in waves." Klaus admitted watching the small smile that fell across her face. She truly was unique, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve someone as bright as her anywhere near him.

XXXXX

Caroline collected her things and shoved them into her backpack, thankful her week was finally over. She was kind of looking forward to the date tonight. After last night, she felt good about her and Klaus, like they were finally getting somewhere. Like they could have a real relationship.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday." Her lab partner, Jacob, said as they got up from their table.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled. "Thanks again for your help." She said glad that he had basically done the whole lab for her. High school chemistry and college chemistry were very different. She was admittedly lost, which for someone who had always been on the honor roll was a new thing for her. She wasn't use to struggling with her grades. She would like to blame it on the fact that she had so much going on in her personal life, but didn't like to use that as a scapegoat. It didn't help that she could only participate in some of the labs due to her pregnancy either, it just made her feel further behind then she already was.

"Well let me know if you need any more help. We could meet over coffee or something. It would be no problem at all to get together. I'll help you in any way I can." Jacob said pushing his glasses up on his nose, as he smiled at her, and gave her a gentle pat on the arm.

"Sounds good. I'll let you know on Monday." She smiled as her eyes flicked to Klaus. She felt her smile falter slightly at the look on his face.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said as he approached her.

"Bye Caroline." Jacob shifted awkwardly at Klaus's presence.

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Klaus asked as the guy walked off.

"My lab partner, Jacob." Caroline said studying him. He almost seemed jealous, but that would be insane she was obviously pregnant. No guy in their right mind would be interested in her right now.

_Jacob?_ Why did that name sound so familiar? Wrapping his arm around her he led her to his car. Jacob, that was the name she'd said when she was sick. Had she lied to him? He felt himself go stiff as dread filled him. Hadn't the guy asked her out as well just now? Was there something she wasn't telling him? Surely his hybrids would have told him if she was sneaking around with some guy, right? They practically lived together, he would know if something were amiss. He was overreacting.

What if he wasn't though? How long had Tatia been sneaking around with Elijah before he found out? Would Caroline do the same thing? He wanted to think not, but couldn't help the doubt twisting inside him.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline asked as he opened the door for her and she climbed into his black SUV.

Klaus sighed trying to control the anger growing inside him. Things are going well, don't screw it up, he told himself as he climbed into the driver's seat. "What was that about?"

"What?" She asked confused as he started the car. "Jacob? He's my lab partner, I've been struggling with my labs and he's been helping me. I've had to miss a few because of being pregnant. I'm not allowed to work with certain chemicals or be around certain fumes." She said turning to look at him. "I told you that the other night. He's been a big help keeping me caught up."

"You failed to mention he was a guy, or that his name was Jacob." He snapped as he pulled out onto the road. He did recall the conversation, but not that her lab partner was a guy, who appeared to have a thing for her.

"What does his name or the fact that he is a guy have to do with anything? This is a college campus guys are bound to talk to me." She pointed out.

"Yes, love, I understand that, but Jacob is the name you were mumbling in your sleep when you were sick." He said grinding his teeth together in anger.

"That's a coincidence." Caroline sighed. "I can show you the book or the movie if you'd like." She said almost mockingly.

"I don't believe in coincidences." His voice rose in anger.

"Well, that is all it is, Klaus." She replied her tone matching his.

"He asked you out." He stated trying to keep his voice even, but the effort caused his words to sound clipped and his tone angrier. He'd seen the way the boy had smiled at her as he'd asked her for coffee, and she had just agreed. Klaus had been around long enough to know when a guy was checking a girl out. The fact that he had caressed her didn't escape his notice either.

"For coffee, to help me with my chemistry." Caroline said exasperated. "Just because he asked me for coffee doesn't mean it's a date. It doesn't mean I want to go out with him."

"Trust me, it's a date. He was hitting on you Caroline; did you not see the way he was looking at you?" He asked incredulously. How could she have missed the way the boy's eyes lingered on her way too long? He was not being paranoid; he heard it in the boy's voice and in his accelerated heart rate as he'd spoke to her.

"Please, I'm six months pregnant; you're the only guy who is asking me out." She said glaring at him.

"You might be pregnant, but you're still beautiful and amazing Caroline, any guy would be an idiot not to ask you out." Klaus said looking at her. Surely she had to know even pregnant, how alluring and ravishing she was.

"Nothing is happening between Jacob and me. Let's not let this ruin our evening." Caroline said placing a hand on his arm as she took in a deep breath. "I was really looking forward to tonight." He heard her whisper.

Klaus looked down at her hand on his arm and let her words sink in; he knew he should let it go. She wasn't Tatia; she wouldn't do this to him. Still he remembered a time when Tatia had looked at him so sincerely and yet betrayed him yet again.

Not once in his long life had someone not let him down. Even his siblings had betrayed him at some point. As much as he would like to trust Caroline, he found it hard to.

"Klaus?"

"I don't want you having coffee with him." He said gripping the steering wheel. He couldn't get past that; he didn't want her going for coffee with anyone.

"It's not like that." She sighed. "I know that whatever we have here is new, but you're just going to have to trust me about this."

Trust was something that was easy to say, but to give it to another person was something he found difficult. Klaus didn't trust anyone as a rule of thumb. It wasn't safe. Everyone he'd every trusted had betrayed him, and that had been family. As much as he cared for Caroline, how was he supposed to trust someone who had purposefully manipulated and used him in the past?

"Can you get another lab partner, or better yet switch to another class?" Klaus asked, that was a fair solution he thought. Perhaps they could just eliminate the problem. Come to a peaceful compromise.

He was at war with himself. His wolf half wanted to claim her, to make her his in every way possible. The animal in him wanted to possess and control her. His human half knew that would only push her away, and was terrified of a real relationship with a commitment. Tatia had been his only real relationship in his very long existence, and he wasn't even sure that qualified. That had been more sex and sneaking around then courting.

"No, I can't. Guys might flirt with me or ask me out, that doesn't mean that I'm going to...cheat on you...or whatever this is we're doing." Caroline said her voice shaking with anger. "You know I've put a lot of trust in you, you're stronger and faster than me, you could compel me, or bite me, you are in much more of a position to go out and cheat on me. Yet, I put my trust in you, live in your house, and started to open myself up to you." She yelled her voice growing angrier with each word, and he saw the first tear slip past her eyes, which she quickly swiped away.

"Caroline." He sighed guilt filling him at having upset her. Sometimes he really was his own worst enemy.

"I want to go home." She said looking out the window. "It's been a long week. I'm a pregnant hormonal mess, I just want to go home and relax in my room. Alone." She snapped as she wiped at her tears with her fingers.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Anger seeped into his veins, anger at himself, at her, and the situation. Everything that he touched he ruined, now she was angry at him. He was livid, hurt, and confused at this particular moment he was feeling murderous. He would take her home where one of his siblings were, and go kill someone. Hopefully that would make him feel better, if only for a little while.

XXXXX

**A/N: Everybody fights sometimes. Things were going a little too smoothly. To the anon who requested a jealous Klaus on tumblr, thank you for the idea. I was planning on having a fight between them anyway, and just hadn't figured out how yet.**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll, and for those of you who were wondering I based the genders off the poll results from the last poll I conducted. I will do the same for the names. The top boy name and the top girl name will be the name of the twins.**

**Happy Valentine's Day and TVD Thursday. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has voted in the polls, and read, reviewed, and followed this story. **

Klaus drove in silence back to his house. The closer they came to his mansion, the more infuriated he became. She wouldn't look at him, nor was she speaking to him. Caroline was angry, and he was even angrier. He could tell by the evenness of her breathing that she had stopped crying, thankfully. He was a man who was use to things going his way, and Caroline was always throwing him through a loop. She was very stubborn; it was both endearing and infuriating.

Their relationship was a push and pull, and at the moment it seemed as if he was changing who he was. How long had it been since he'd killed someone? It had been so long he couldn't even remember. There was something to be said about holding someone's life in your hands, and it was a feeling he wholly missed.

He liked Caroline, cared deeply for her, more than he had ever cared for another person. More than even he realized. Admittedly relationships were something new to him, and he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. Obviously, he was already screwing everything up. How could someone like him ever make her happy?

Pulling into the driveway, he heard a heavy sigh and looked over at her. She wanted to be alone, and he needed to be alone, before he did something that he may regret. Hurting Caroline was out of the question, but the more he thought about the situation, the more the anger festered inside him. Clenching the steering wheel he waited for her to leave the car. He could already hear Elijah speaking with Katherine about wine. She would be fine while he relieved his anger.

"You're not coming in?" Caroline asked turning to look at him. Black streaks stained her face from where her makeup had run. She looked confused and as if she was going to cry again. Hadn't she asked to be alone?

He turned to glare at her. "No." He snapped. She'd said she wanted to be alone, made it painfully obvious that she had no intention to heed or listen to his reasoning. He refused to share Caroline with anyone, he had half a mind to drive back to campus and kill Jacob. That was actually a very good idea.

She stared at him for a moment longer a frown on her face and more tears swimming in her blue eyes. "Whatever." She scoffed as she opened and then slammed the door shut and walked into the house.

What the hell? Letting out a long frustrated breath he hit the gas pedal and headed back towards campus.

XXXXX

Elijah watched Katerina glad to have an evening in, just the two of them.He wasn't entirely sure what her game was, but the simple fact of the matter was he had a soft spot for her. He'd fallen for her when she'd been human. Risked his relationship with Niklaus for her. Still even after all this time he was caught under her spell. He could only hope it wouldn't come back to burn him.

"Wine? Or something stronger?" Katerina asked as she browsed the liquor supply.

"Wine." Elijah stated. It was the only thing that went well with dinner. He had of course had a proper meal prepared for them.

"Your brother certainly does have an eye for the good stuff." Katerina said as she pulled out a vintage bottle. Her arm brushing against his as she held the bottle to her reading the label.

"What are you up to Katerina?" Elijah asked.

She only smirked. "I already told you Elijah, I'm just looking out for myself. If you die, well Klaus…" she paused rolling her eyes. "…that means my demise as well."

"Is that all?" Elijah asked, he wished this meant something more to her then it appeared to. However, he was able to keep his tone even and his face emotionless. It was something he had perfected over his many centuries. Showing your enemies your emotions was the biggest mistake someone could make.

"Well, the sex is pretty amazing." Katerina sighed as she pulled him close and ran her tongue across his bottom lip.

Elijah let out a low growl as he pushed her into the wall his mouth on hers, his hands running through her long curly brunette locks.

He pulled back as he heard the opening of the front door. Katerina rolled her eyes and clutched the bottle of wine sauntering upstairs. Following after her he couldn't help but wonder which of his siblings was here. Leaving the cellar he watched as the front door closed and Caroline walked in heading straight for the stairs. The tear stains on her cheeks not escaping his notice. The moment the door shut the sound of tires throwing gravel from the driveway, told him his brother was about to do something incredibly stupid. Niklaus always was impulsive, more so when he was angry or hurt.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see that one coming." Katerina said popping the cork off the bottle of wine.

Elijah took the bottle from Katerina and walked toward the kitchen. He imagined Caroline wanted to be left alone, and would come downstairs if she wished to speak of the matter. Sadly he knew very little about the woman who had bewitched his brother, and could only imagine she would not take well to him hovering over her. He was, however, concerned of her well being, surely the distress over whatever had happened was not good for her or the babies. His only hope was that Niklaus knew what he was doing.

Thinking on it as he walked into the kitchen he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. If it was just his brother he had to worry about, he would let him do his own thing. However, he was sure whatever he did would only further hurt Caroline, and he wanted his brother to know peace and happiness. He just hoped that Kol would be able to find him in time.

XXXXX

It hadn't been hard to track the Jacob kid down once he got back to campus. He'd even made it easy to get him alone having left the little campus bar early. Apparently he wasn't a party person, pity for him. Looking around he made sure he was alone before grabbing him and pulling him into a dark alley.

He pushed the boy violently into the brick wall and smirked at him, relishing in the smell of his blood that now seeped from his forehead. He watched amused as Jacob's hand shakily went to his forehead and the small gasp that left him as he looked at his bloodied hand.

"What, you're...Caroline's boyfriend." Jacob stumbled over his words as he looked at Klaus. His eyes wide with fear.

"Something like that." Klaus said his eyes turning gold. "What exactly is your relationship with Caroline?" She'd said she wasn't seeing him, but what if she was lying. What if she had feelings for him, even if she wasn't seeing him. He wanted to trust Caroline, but he knew someone like himself wasn't the type of guy for her. She was full of light, he was full of darkness. They didn't make sense, and to think that he had a real chance with her was ludicrous.

"She's my," he swallowed his heart accelerating causing Klaus to smirk as his fangs protruded. The fear was rolling off of him in waves and it only heightened Klaus's senses. "What are you?"

"You're going to answer my questions, and tell me the truth." He said meeting his eyes letting the compulsion roll off his tongue.

"Caroline's my lab partner." He said shaking in terror as Klaus stalked toward him. Jacob's back hit the brick wall his eyes widening in terror as he realized he had nowhere to go.

"Is that all?" Klaus asked. It had better be all.

"Yeah, she's nice, friendly, I wanted to ask her out, I heard she was single, and that pregnant women are...horny." Jacob said his words jumbling together with his fear. His hands held up in front of him defensively. "I like her; I wanted to have a good time with her. She might be pregnant, but she's still fuckable. Please don't hurt me. I'll leave her alone, I swear. I just thought she'd be easy." He begged.

Klaus felt his anger boil over the edge at his words. How dare he refer to Caroline as fuckable, and that she was easy. She was so much more, she deserved so much more. He couldn't believe someone could talk about her like that.

"She's mine." Klaus hissed launching himself forward his fangs sinking into the warm flesh of his neck. The taste of his blood only ignited his anger even more causing him to drink faster, if he didn't stop now he was sure the boy was going to die, he didn't care.

"Nik stop."

Lifting his head he looked at his brother and Bonnie who had a horrified look on her face.

"Look Nik, I heard what he said and it is despicable, but you can't kill him. Caroline will find out and how do you think she will take that? If you want to kill, go kill some random person, but don't destroy what you have with Caroline, because of some horny college kid." Kol said trying to reason with him.

"Kol." Bonnie hissed.

Kol shrugged. "He's feeling murderous, wouldn't you rather he kill someone without any connections to Caroline than someone she knows."

"How about you don't kill anyone." Bonnie said looking at the unconscious body in his arms and shuddering.

"You better heal that or he's going to die Nik." Kol said pointing towards the body.

Klaus wanted to snap the boy's neck to kill him and end his pathetic life. Yet, Kol's words made sense. What if he ruined things with Caroline? Was she really interested in this boy? He tried to think clearly through his blood induced stupor. She would be upset, but if she didn't like him she would get over it, then again this was Caroline. Her moral compass was so different from his; regardless of her feelings toward him she would probably be upset.

He dropped the boy to the ground and slumped against the wall. Why did he always screw things up? Why did he care about what she thought? Never in all his thousand some odd years had he questioned himself so much. He wasn't cut out for a real relationship, nor was he cut out to be a parent.

Klaus watched as his brother healed the boy and then compelled him to forget the incident. Kol thankfully had enough sense to add in that he from now on would only think of Caroline like a sister. As the boy ran away from the dark alley Klaus felt the shame and guilt hit him even harder. What was wrong with him?

"Come on brother, let Bonnie and I buy you some drinks." Kol said patting him on the shoulder.

Klaus wiped the blood from his lips and chin as he followed Kol and Bonnie out of the alley. He could tell the witch was highly displeased with him by the death glares she kept shooting at him. If this was any indication of what Caroline was going to feel, then he was screwed.

They walked into a bar that was just down the street and found an empty booth. Bonnie and Kol slid into one side and he sat by himself.

"What happened?" Kol asked after ordering them all a round of gin and tonics.

"He asked her out on a date, and she…" he shook his head. She'd said yes, but she hadn't really seen it as a date.

"So you're jealous?" Kol said. "Don't take this the wrong way Nik, but he doesn't seem her type. The last two guys she's been with have been undead and hybrids. Come to think of it the girl seems to have a thing for hybrids. Is there something special about you lot that I should be aware of?" Kol asked smiling at the waitress as she delivered their drinks.

"Besides, she is living in your house, spends almost all her time with you. I don't know exactly what you two are doing, but I think she only has eyes for you." Kol continued after taking a drink. "I see the moon eyes you two make at each other."

Klaus looked to Bonnie for her confirmation she knew Caroline better than Kol did.

"Caroline wouldn't lead you on." Bonnie sighed. "She knows what it feels like to be led on or used, and she wouldn't do that to someone else. She probably didn't even realize he liked her like that. Caroline isn't use to having guys swoon all over her, look at how all her relationships have ended. Tyler cheated on her, Matt, may or may not have been still hung up on Elena, plus he freaked about the whole vampire thing. Then there was…" She stopped short causing both of them to look at her. Klaus couldn't help but wonder what she had been about to say? Obviously not something good, had something happened to Caroline? "Regardless, you can't kill a guy for thinking she is hot." She said frowning at him.

Klaus sighed leaning back in the booth. He felt his anger simmering down as he chugged back his drink, and the witches, and Kol's words sunk in. Perhaps they were right; Kol after all had more experience with women than he did. At least when it came to relationships. He just hoped he hadn't done something to screw everything up with Caroline; she'd only just finally kissed him again.

XXXXX

Caroline had waited till she was sure Elijah and Katherine were both upstairs and in his room to make her way downstairs. She was starving, thankfully she had a few snacks in her bag that had sustained her. The thought of having to face them was embarrassing, and not something she wanted to do. What did she say to them anyway, and they were clearly having a dinner just the two of them.

Creeping down the stairs she made her way to the kitchen and smiled finding a plate of lasagna wrapped in saran wrap with her name on it in the fridge. She didn't know much about Elijah, but he'd always been polite and kind to her.

Putting the food in the microwave she sighed, and wondered where Klaus was, more importantly what was he doing? He'd seemed mad when he'd left, honestly by the time they'd come back home her anger had simmered down, and she had wanted to try to salvage the night. Unfortunately, their fight had already ruined the evening.

It had taken her a moment to realize how jealous he really was, which meant that he cared about her. However, his reaction told her he didn't trust her, which had hurt. It was always her that had been cheated on, or not good enough, never once had she been unfaithful in a relationship. Well, there was that one time that Tyler had kissed her, but that didn't count. Tyler had surprised her and she'd shut him down quickly.

When she was in a relationship, she gave it her all. Put everything she had into it. Besides she was pregnant, guys didn't look at her like that anymore. She could kind of understand why Klaus might, but it was because she was pregnant by him. No other guy was interested in her right now, she was quite obviously pregnant, and she doubted guys would line up to date her.

"Good evening."

Caroline jumped turning away from the microwave her hand flying to her chest as she saw Elijah standing in the kitchen entryway. "Hi." She squeaked out.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked seemingly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said looking at her feet.

"Katerina and I are going to bed, if you need us. Don't hesitate to let us know." Elijah said nodding at her.

Caroline nodded as he turned to leave, hell would have to freeze over before she knocked on his door, but it was the thought that counted. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, my brother, is a complicated man." Elijah said quietly.

"He doesn't trust me." Caroline said grabbing a banana from the counter and peeling it.

Elijah nodded. "Niklaus doesn't trust anyone, I'm afraid, not completely anyway. When you've been through as much as we have, trust isn't something we allow ourselves. I've never seen Niklaus so taken by someone Caroline, a lot of things have happened to him in his long life, it may take years, but if you see it through, I think that you both could be happy together."

Caroline frowned at his words, was he saying it could take years for Klaus to trust her? That was a disconcerting thought. Could she endure years with him without his trust?

"Niklaus, is his own worst enemy. He doesn't believe he deserves happiness, and may do things intentionally to jeopardize it. I implore you not to let him, he needs someone strong, someone who isn't afraid to stand up to him. I believe you are that person Caroline, and I believe it is your strong character that draws him to you." Elijah said as the microwave beeped.

Once again she had no idea what to say to him. She'd never considered herself a strong person, but apparently she'd managed to convince two originals that she was. That was interesting.

"Where do you think he went?" Caroline asked biting her lip. "Do you think he'll be back soon?"

"My brother is someone who lashes out when he is angry, I don't believe he will come back until he has calmed down." Elijah said quietly watching her.

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat. A sick queasy feeling filled her stomach and she felt bile rise up in her throat. She had a really bad feeling about what he might do. Klaus lashes out when he is angry. He was mad at her, and Jacob. Did that mean…

"Caroline, are you okay?" Elijah asked pulling out a chair and guiding her to it.

"I think I know what he's going to do." She whispered letting her head fall onto her arms on the table. When Elijah said nothing she continued. "He thinks my lab partner was hitting on me. He offered to get coffee with me, he's just been helping me with my work, since I'm behind. I'm pregnant, it's ridiculous, and nobody would ask me out when I'm like this."

She heard the chair pull out from the table scraping against the floor as Elijah sat down. "You may be pregnant Caroline, but you are still a beautiful and kind person. As far as Niklaus; Kol, Rebekah, Bonnie and Stefan are looking for him. This relationship you have with my brother is the closest thing to a real relationship he's ever had with anyone outside of family. It doesn't excuse his behavior, but he doesn't know how to act either."

"You're right, it doesn't excuse his behavior, and he can't go out and kill people for hitting on me." Caroline said snapping her head up. "We are going to have children, he needs to learn how to control himself." Just because Klaus had no idea how to act didn't make any of this okay. At some point he needed to be responsible for his own actions. Yes, he was a thousand plus year old vampire, but he still needed to exhibit some control.

Elijah stood up sighing as the front door opened and closed. "I'll leave you two to it, just try to remember what I said, Caroline."

Klaus walked into the kitchen as Caroline was getting her food from the microwave. She glared at him as she sat down at the table, evidently she was waiting for him to say something.

"Caroline…"

"Did you kill him?" She said glaring at him. "Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid."

Klaus sighed, and he was thankful now more than ever that Kol had stopped him from acting stupidly. "No."

"Oh." She said the anger fading from her voice.

"I…" Honesty, he should be honest with her. If she found out about this later it would be a disaster, and Bonnie he was sure would tell her. "I had a little chat with him. I wanted to kill him, I was going to."

"What did you do?" Caroline asked softly looking away.

"I compelled him, and fed from him." Klaus admitted.

Caroline was quiet for a long moment. "I see, what stopped you?"

"Kol."

"So you stopped because Kol stopped you, not because of any other reason?" She asked the anger returning to her voice.

"Caroline…"

"Just stop. What right do you have?" She hissed. "You can't just go attack some guy because he may or may not be hitting on me. I'm not the type of person who cheats on someone they are with. God, are we even together?" She yelled standing up and walking away.

"I don't trust easily Caroline." He tried to explain, she said this but didn't they all? It wasn't that he didn't want to trust her, he just had been hurt so many times in the past.

"Yeah well, maybe that's my problem, maybe that's why I always end up screwed over in the end. Maybe that's why people use me and hurt me over and over again, because I trust, forgive, and love too easily." God she was crying again. Was it too much to ask to get angry without crying? She wasn't the type of girl who just burst into tears when she was upset. Her hormones were so out of whack right now it was killing her. She was livid, hurt, and turned on all at once. What the hell was wrong with her?

"You make your life sound so traumatic." He growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend like you know anything about me, Klaus." She said, she might be a teary mess, but she could still get pissed off. He had just pushed her last proverbial button. "You think you're the only person who has ever had bad things happen to them? Sure you're older, but that doesn't mean that I haven't had bad things happen, that doesn't mean I haven't been hurt and abused by people before. The only difference is I can let it go and you can't. No, you'd rather hold onto your anger and be an ass for the rest of your life, than to ever think about moving on." She yelled at him. It was probably pushing too far and too hard, but she was too far gone to care now. She'd been through a lot, and she'd overcome it, hell was even a better person.

Everybody had shit happen to them and dealt with it differently, granted she didn't know much about his past. However, a lot had happened to her and she was tired of everyone ignoring it and brushing it under the rug. She'd been hurt and abused and had persevered. Klaus was different, she got that, but he wouldn't open up to her either, his walls never came down.

Klaus felt himself snap, he shouldn't have come home. He clenched his hands into fists trying to quell the urge to hit something. She had no idea of what he'd been through, and it enraged him that she thought she did. She'd hit a raw nerve and his anger was rising to the surface. She took a step back and he knew that his eyes had flashed gold and veins had crept across his face.

The fact that she was afraid of him only added to his anguish. He felt warm sticky liquid seeping through his fingers, his nails had cut into his palms so deep that he'd drawn blood. Rage consumed him and he could feel himself start to shake. "Don't judge me on things that you know nothing about." He yelled in her face. "I won't speak with you about this."

"It's hard to judge someone when you know next to nothing about them. All I see is what you show me, you don't really tell me anything. Which, in case you haven't noticed, seems to be an issue." Caroline snapped back glaring at him with anger. Tears welled in her blue eyes and streamed down her beautiful face.

"I suppose the same could be said for you, sweetheart." He replied vehemently as he stared at her. She opened and shut her mouth as she cried even harder. Rage seethed in him as he saw her crumble even more, and he hated himself for making her so upset, for not being the man she needed. He hated that he even felt that way.

Caroline tried to get a hold of her emotions, but the tears just kept coming. Klaus glared at her for a second longer before he blurred out of the room. Seconds later she heard loud crashes and the sound of breaking glass coming from one of the other rooms. She flinched as another loud crash sounded throughout the house, and then it was silent.

She wasn't sure how long she stood in the kitchen, but after what felt like an eternity she slowly made her way back upstairs to her room. It had been a long and awful night, and she just wanted it to end.

XXXXX

Caroline had been up for over an hour, showered, brushed her hair, her teeth, and agonized over what to wear. She'd delayed leaving her room long enough, and she was starving. The pop tart she'd had in her room, had hardly been sustaining. At some point she was going to have to go downstairs and face the residents of the house. All of whom she was certain had heard their argument last night.

Her anger had subsided. She knew she'd said some things that were harsh and mean, and honestly had no idea how things had escalated so far. He was jealous over Jacob, she still didn't get it but would try to understand. However, he had to help her understand, which came back to their original argument. Trust. Klaus didn't trust her.

Try as she might to understand, it was still difficult. Earning his trust was going to be hard, and granted she had done a few things in the past that could give him reservations about trusting her. That was all things in the past, they needed to start over, start fresh. She just hoped he could do that.

After another few minutes of stalling she finally left her room. She was going to have to face Klaus sooner or later. The house was silent, which she found oddly strange. Surely someone was here, since the night Tyler had attacked her she hadn't truly been alone. Walking to the kitchen she quickly found herself something to eat, enjoying the quietness.

Klaus had heard her finally leave her bedroom, he knew she'd been up for a while, and had been stalling, or that is what he assumed. His siblings had all left early this morning to do god only knew what. He was certain they were just trying to give them some time alone.

Rebekah had chastised him about getting Caroline so upset. Reminded him to keep his composure and to stop making her cry. All the emotions and anger weren't good for her. After destroying his art studio and a good long run he had finally, sort of, felt better. He was determined to keep his cool today to speak to her nicely and try to resolve their issues.

His sister had even suggested an apology, that was something he'd never done before and he didn't feel comfortable doing. What other way was there to make it right? Talking to her seemed like the best solution.

Making his way to the kitchen he paused as he saw what she was eating and felt himself shudder. Clearly Rebekah was right, anyone who was eating a banana with marinara sauce was clearly not in the right frame of mind. He needed to use caution with her. With that thought he steeled himself and squashed away all of his anger.

"Good morning, love."

"Hi." She said hesitantly looking up at him.

He sat down at the table trying to figure out a way to overcome the awkward silence that had overtaken them. This was the time where he was supposed to apologize. Why was a simple, I'm sorry, so hard to utter. "I let my anger get the best of me yesterday, and I shouldn't have. I won't hurt your lab partner again." Unless of course he hurts you, he thought.

Caroline set down her food and looked at him. "I'm sorry that I let my anger get the better of me also. I said some mean things, and we should try to listen to each other's opinions, and respect what each other have to say."

"I agree." He said quietly looking at the table, she did have the right to her own opinions. Another thing Rebekah had pointed out, he couldn't control everything.

Caroline picked up her banana again, knowing that this was as close to an apology she would get from him. He had tried and that was important. "I want us to try and work, if you want to, but I need you to trust me. At least a little bit."

"I want us to work also." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "I've never been with someone like this before Caroline, everyone else has only been meaningless sex. The closest I've ever come is with, Tatia, when I was human. Even that wasn't real, she was sneaking around with Elijah behind my back. When I found out and confronted her she told me it was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again, yet it did. It drove a wedge between my brother and I, and all for a girl who didn't care for either of us." He said angrily.

It amazed her that something that had happened centuries ago, could still bring about such emotions. It must have hurt him a lot. She couldn't imagine sharing someone she cared for with Elena or Bonnie, it would be heartbreaking.

Caroline put her hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuring him. He had opened up to her and shared something personal and painful with her. It did explain some of his trust issues, though she knew for a fact she would never do that to him.

"You said you'd been hurt, will you tell me about it?" Klaus asked gripping her hand but looking at the table.

She should tell him something, it couldn't be about Damon, he would kill him, of that she was certain. That was though by far her most painful memory, still there were others. She could tell him about how Katherine had used and manipulated her, but she liked Elijah too much to cause a rift. "I told you that my dad tried to condition me to not react to blood." She felt him squeeze her hand tighter. "He tied me to a chair, took off my daylight ring, and he exposed me to the sunlight. I don't know how long or how many times we did it. He would shove blood in my face, and of course being hurt and hungry I couldn't stop myself from reacting. Over and over again he tortured me trying to condition me. He was so ashamed of me, so disappointed in me, I never asked to be a vampire. I didn't have control over it. Even when I tried to explain to him that I had control, he didn't believe me." She felt the tears start to spill over again, and wasn't even sure how she could still have any left after the past twenty four hours. "I already felt insignificant and unwanted after he chose Stephen over me, and that just… I don't want to be tortured again, my dad, Ric, the crazy werewolf pack, and…it's all been so much."

He released her hand and got up hugging her to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly enjoying the warmth and comfort of his embrace. "It's okay, love. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

She nodded hearing the sincerity in his words. His embrace was safe and secure, and she didn't want it to end. She had no idea how long he held her like that his hands smoothing over her hair soothingly, until finally the tears stopped.

"I'm not usually so emotional." She said pulling away and using her napkin to wipe at her face. "I can't help it. Do you know I even cry at those save the dog commercials with those sad little puppies and sad music. It's so awful." She said hoping her face wasn't too much of a mess.

"Well, you do have extra hormones and other things going on." He said trying to lighten the mood. He felt the need to point out her choice of breakfast, but thought better of it. He knew Caroline was a strong individual, even emotional she still held her ground against him last night. That was no easy feat. A part of him wanted to ask about the other things she'd mentioned, but he figured he would save that for another time.

"I'm glad we worked this out." She said dipping her banana back into the bowl of marinara sauce.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked, he wasn't quite sure. Were they together? Had they been together and broken up? This whole relationship thing was really confusing.

"We had a fight, everyone fights." She said smiling at him. "It's actually a part of a healthy relationship."

When she said relationship, did she mean like a couple, or friends? He would like to get back to the part where he was allowed to kiss her.

Finishing her breakfast she got up and rinsed her dishes before stopping in front of him. "What do you say we try to do our date again now?" She asked biting her lip.

Klaus stood up smiling. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

"Perfect." Caroline said smiling as she met his eyes. "I'll just go get ready."

**A/N:Thanks so much for reading. I will leave the name poll up for a little bit longer if anyone still wants to vote. **

**The inspiration for banana's and marinara sauce goes to my daughter, who apparently thinks it is delicious. **

**As always I love to hear your opinions.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Over 800 reviews, wow, thank you. Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll, top four choices will be in this chapter. As always thank you so much for reading, following, and reviewing.**

Caroline took her plate of leftovers and set it down on the counter, before pulling out a fork. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. She was stressed out with the semester coming to a close in a few weeks, not to mention the holidays were approaching. Thanksgiving was next week and then the baby shower the weekend after. Then of course let's not forget about her hormones which were in a whirlwind.

After their huge fight five weeks ago, their relationship had improved significantly. They were dating, well if you could date a person who was a thousand years old that was. Regardless they were together, and their relationship was the most real thing she'd ever had. They talked, and he was opening up to her telling her things about his childhood and life over the centuries. The only problem was she was so horny she thought she might explode.

Klaus touched her, held her hand, caressed her back, and even kissed her, and god was he an expert at that, but they didn't have sex, and she was going to combust if she didn't. The thought though, of him seeing her like this, with her swollen belly was a little nerve-wracking. He always seemed to be the one to pull back to keep it from going too far. Maybe he didn't find her attractive anymore.

A sob escaped her throat at that thought. She shoved her fork into the mashed potatoes and took a bite before doing the same to the cole slaw, the combination tasted surprisingly good. She'd controlled what she ate substituting the candy for an apple instead, but she couldn't do it anymore. If she was going to be unattractive might as well go the whole way. With that thought in mind she took a bite of her cake.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked. Startled she looked up to see him standing in the door way. Of course he looked perfect and hot. Dressed only in a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his waist, his sculpted chest fully exposed to her. All she wanted to do was to take her cake upstairs and eat it off of him. Wait, what?

"Eating." She replied as she took a bite of the jambalaya. She forced her eyes away from him and down to the heaping plate of food. Honestly, why had she gotten this much food? She was almost always hungry, but could never eat that much.

Klaus nodded as he came in and leaned on the counter, because that was what she needed was him even closer. Even worse now he was going to see the ridiculous amount of food she had and the wide variety of it to. She'd literally taken something from their lunches and dinners for the past two days. "It's three in the morning, Caroline." He stated.

"So? I'm hungry." She said annoyed. Of course she knew what time it was. It was the middle of the night, if she could sleep she would. It had become a nightly routine, she'd fall asleep until around two and then wake up go to the bathroom, roll around in bed until like six, when she would finally fall back to sleep, and get up for the day at seven. It was a nightmare, and she was exhausted among other things.

"That's an interesting selection of food you've prepared for yourself." Klaus said looking at her and then the plate.

She threw her fork on the counter. Call it exhaustion and hormones on overdrive, she knew she was about to act ridiculous, but couldn't stop herself. "I can't sleep, I'm always hungry, I'm uncomfortable, my back hurts, I feel like a whale, and I can't see my feet anymore." She said bursting into tears. "So sue me if I just want to eat okay."

Klaus stared at her perplexed for a moment. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. She seemed agitated, but he wasn't sure if it was at him or just in general. Women and relationships were new to him; this pregnancy thing was really throwing him through a loop.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to her and hugged her. Her warm arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. She was probably tired, carefully lifting her up he made his way to the stairs to take her back to bed.

"I'm so big I'm surprised you can lift me." Caroline mumbled into his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant and you look wonderful." He tried to assure her as he climbed the stairs.

She scoffed. "Yeah, I feel it to."

"You know you're beautiful, love." He said kissing the top of her head. Surely she had to know how breathtaking she was. Seeing her swollen with his children was more of a turn on then he would have ever thought. She really was ravishing. How could she not know this? Did he not complement her enough?

Placing her on the bed he sat next to her as she still clung to him. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt her lips on his collarbone. Grinding his teeth he inhaled through his nose. He'd been careful to avoid this kind of contact. She wanted to build a relationship before sex; he wanted to respect that choice. He'd also never been with a human before, well not since he'd become a vampire anyway. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Make love to me?" She whispered against his skin.

Klaus felt himself go hard at that, screw control, his hands wound into her hair as she continued to caress his body with her mouth. Unable to take it anymore he pushed her back onto the pillows connecting his lips with hers. He held himself up to keep from squishing her; he wasn't exactly sure how this was supposed to work. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her or the babies.

Caroline ran her fingers down his back as he kissed her, his tongue sliding between her lips. He was hovering over her but the only place they were touching was their lips. Opening her eyes she looked at him. He looked like he was getting ready to do a push up, the way he was holding himself up.

Pushing on his chest he quickly moved sitting up looking at her questioningly. She struggled to sit up for a moment before she moved on her knees toward him prepared to pick up where they left off. She sat on his lap straddling him before kissing him again, this was what she needed. Her body felt like it was on fire as his hands cupped her face.

"I thought you didn't want this?" Klaus asked pulling away.

"I was wrong." She mumbled kissing him.

"Stop Caroline, you say that now, but you'll regret it in the morning. I don't want you running off again." Klaus said stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's not like I could sneak away." She replied rolling her eyes. That may have worked before, but she knew there was no way she would ever get past him again, and she was certain she wouldn't regret it.

"I'm trying to do the right thing by you, love." Klaus said as she kissed him again.

"Or you're just repulsed by me." She said when he didn't kiss her back. Hurt by his actions she pushed herself off him and sat back on the pillows looking anywhere but him.

Klaus sighed and moved so he was next to her putting a hand on her stomach and the other one tilting her head toward him. "You're beautiful, and you have no idea how bad I want you right now, but you said yourself you didn't want to do this right now. It won't hurt to wait till after you have the babies, and you're not so fragile."

"I'm not going to break." Caroline said wrenching her chin free from him and looking away.

Sighing he placed his hands on her stomach causing her to look back up at him. "I know that. Please, Caroline, don't make this harder on me then it already is."

Letting her eyes travel to his groin she noticed the large bulge in his sweatpants and swallowed, so maybe he was telling the truth. If he was repulsed he wouldn't be hard would he?

"I'm sorry." She said quietly forcing her eyes away from the bulge that offered her the release she so desperately needed.

"You have to know I think you're absolutely stunning Caroline." He said rubbing her stomach; he wanted to reassure her that she was indeed beautiful. He jumped as he felt something bump his hand.

"You felt that?" Caroline asked watching him.

He nodded feeling like his heart was in his throat. He had known he would feel them at some point but was surprised by it, and it kind of freaked him out a little bit. Feeling his child move, meant this was so real, and even closer then he realized.

"Here." Caroline said moving his hand to her side. "Can you feel that?"

He nodded his eyes transfixed on her stomach as he felt the tiny nudges coming from her belly. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, it just feels funny." She smiled her hand moving his again to just below her breast pushing down on it a little. "Do you feel that?" He nodded again, it felt like a body part, but he wasn't quite sure what. "That's a little uncomfortable; they get up in my ribs all the time."

"That's amazing." He replied as she moved their hands again so he could feel the kicking or punching again. He knew her eyes were on him and he tried to make it look like he wasn't freaking out. He wasn't completely freaked, but he couldn't help but think in a few weeks they would be out of her womb and in their arms, that was amazing, but was he ready? He could only hope.

XXXXX

Caroline walked with Elena, their classes were done early for the day as the campus was closing due to bad weather. In the hour that they had been in the classroom freezing rain had begun to fall, quickly making a mess of the sidewalks and roads. It was only going to get worse throughout the afternoon and evening, the weather was a little off for this time of year, but hey, global warming. Ironically it was also the week of Thanksgiving, and the campus would likely close again tomorrow so they would get an extended break, Caroline wasn't going to complain.

"Ugh getting home is going to be a disaster." Elena said as they both made their way down the stairs.

Caroline gripped the handrail tightly, the steps were already slick. "I guess it will be a quiet night in tonight." She said as she looked out across the frozen campus. People moved slowly over the icy ground.

"Are there quiet nights at the originals?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Depends on the night." Caroline shrugged. Elijah and Katherine were the only ones that lived there permanently. The other two couples, it depended on the night.

"Any news on Jeremy?" Elena asked hopeful.

"Sorry, no. Klaus has his hybrids scattered all over the place, but nothings turned up yet." Caroline said sympathetically, she could only imagine what her friend was going through. Her brother was all she had left. She could relate, her mom was the only family she had left. If something happened to her, she didn't know what she would do.

"This whole Silas thing is unnerving? How can they just disappear? Have they thought about using modern technology to? You know like traffic cameras and stuff." Elena suggested.

Caroline was about to bring up that it was a good idea, and she would mention it if they weren't. Before she could get the words out though, she felt her feet slide out from under her. If she hadn't been pregnant, she probably would have been able to catch herself, but her enlarged belly already had her off balance. She was going down, she twisted trying to make sure it was her back that took the brunt of the fall rather than her side when she felt Elena's strong cold hand grip her wrist and her other arm go around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Elena asked as she helped steady her.

"Yeah, I think so." Caroline said out of breath.

"Caroline."

She looked up at the familiar voice into his worried blue eyes. "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay." Klaus said hugging her. "Are you okay, I saw you slip?"

"I'm fine. I feel like a clumsy idiot, but I'm okay." Caroline replied feeling slightly embarrassed, it was one thing to have your friends witness you full on your butt, and another to have your significant other. "Thanks Elena." Caroline said feeling the heat creep across her face despite the cold.

Klaus cleared his throat as he pulled her closer to him. "Thank you, Elena."

Elena opened her mouth to say something as she stared at them, but quickly closed it and nodded at them. Caroline had to admit she was just as stunned as her friend.

They started walking towards the parking lot again. Klaus wrapped a supportive arm around her, and she leaned into him. Glad he was there to keep her steady on the slick sidewalk.

"See you don't have to feel so bad anymore." Elena pointed out with a small smile. "That person totally just wiped out." She said pointing to a person who was now lying on their back.

"Well, I guess us mere, uncoordinated humans, should just bow down to you vampires." Caroline retorted with an eye roll.

"There is something to be said about reflexes." Elena smiled.

Caroline gasped and gripped onto Klaus tighter as her feet slid again. Thankfully his grip on her was firm and she knew he wouldn't let her fall.

"Well, my car is this way; I guess I'll see you later." Elena said shifting awkwardly as they reached the parking lot.

"Bye, be careful." Caroline said as Klaus led her towards his SUV.

"You know you didn't have to come get me, right?" Caroline asked once they were both in the car.

"I was meeting with someone in Richmond anyway. An old acquaintance that had some information about Silas." Klaus said as he eased them onto the road.

"Learn anything useful? Any word on Jeremy?" Caroline asked looking at him. She hoped it was good information. They could certainly use some good news.

Klaus sighed. "Supposedly he will bring the five here first to make sure everything is in order. This will happen before the last sacrifice is to take place. This person also confirmed what Katerina said about my family being the last sacrifice."

"Who is this person, do you trust them? Well, more than Katherine anyway?" Caroline asked looking at him. She could feel the fear creeping its way into her. If Klaus died so would she, and their children would be parentless. Klaus wasn't going to die, he was over a thousand years old, she told herself.

"He is a protégé of mine, I've known him for a long time, and he knows what happens to people who lie to me." Klaus told her. Marcel was what someone would consider a friend, or at least the closest thing he had to one. "It's going to be okay Caroline." He said noticing the look on her face, perhaps he shouldn't have told her.

She swallowed and looked at him gripping his hand. "I know. I'm just confused, I thought when we saw Esmeralda, she said there would be twelve sacrifices of twelve, there are only four of you." She pointed out.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He answered honestly. He'd thought about that himself. There had to be eight others and it just didn't make sense. He wasn't someone who hoped for things and he certainly didn't pray, but Caroline and the babies had better not be a part of the sacrifice. Klaus was certain he could take care of himself, but if he had to worry about Caroline, and two infants, love is a weakness.

He frowned at that thought; did he love her, or their babies? He'd never been in love before to know for sure, but he did care, and if something happened to Caroline, no, nothing would happen to her, or the babies.

"Henrik, died in Mystic Falls also right?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yes." He answered swallowing, what did he have to do with any of this.

"And so did Finn, and Esther, and Mikael, which would be eight, and then add in me and the two babies, and didn't Katherine say that all the sacrifices included a Bennett descendent." She paused looking at him her expression horrified. "Bonnie would be twelve."

"Four of those people are already dead." He pointed out. Yes it did add up, but he didn't get where she was going, and he still refused to believe that Caroline or the babies were a part of it. Though he couldn't help but realize it made sense, she was his family, his mate. The children were theirs, their blood.

"But think about how they died, they weren't natural deaths, they each died in a...violent manner." Caroline said quietly. "It is just a theory. There might not be any merit to it."

Or there could be a lot of merit to it. He would have to discuss this with Elijah. What if she was right? Only a Bennett witch could stop Silas, but they also needed to be used in the sacrifice. The more he found out the more uneasy he felt.

XXXXX

Caroline made her way into the kitchen, she needed a cup of coffee and some breakfast. The smell of food being cooked made her pause for a minute. Klaus didn't cook, which meant it wasn't him preparing food.

Praying it was Elijah instead of Katherine she pushed into the kitchen. Sighing when she saw the beautiful brunette expertly flipping pancakes.

"Do you know where Klaus is?" She asked warily. Being stuck alone with Katherine wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"In the study with Elijah, he's been there all night. I think they're talking to the witch from Gatlinburg."

"Oh." What were they talking about in the study all night for? She wasn't entirely sure she trusted Katherine enough to ask her. The other woman would either have no clue or could lie.

"Pancakes?" Katherine smirked at her as she took a thermometer out of a drawer and stuck it into a pot of boiling water. "98.6, perfect temperature." She said reaching her hand in and pulling out a blood bag. "I like a little substance with my morning blood."

"Um, pancakes sound fine." Caroline nodded as she got out a glass and some orange juice. "Do they know anything?" She asked curiously.

Katherine smirked. "You act like I sat and listened outside the door all night, which of course I did. Your idea makes sense; they are trying to come up with solutions."

"If all the originals die, all vampires die."

"Yup." Katherine said sipping her blood.

"Do you think that's the cure, I mean a cure could mean different things depending on the context you take it in?" Caroline said thoughtfully.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we'd be better off getting out of Mystic Falls. They can't do a sacrifice here, if the sacrifices aren't here to be sacrificed."

Caroline nodded, Katherine made a good point, and she hated that she was actually agreeing with her about something.

"So how are you feeling?" Katherine asked looking at her. "And be honest, I've been pregnant before, don't tell me you feel great. We both know that's a lie."

Caroline couldn't help the smile that came across her lips. Everyone else might believe her when she said she was fine, they didn't want to hear her grumble about her back hurting or her feet swelling. She wasn't one to complain, and she didn't mind the pangs of pregnancy knowing that she was going to get two beautiful babies out of it. Still, it was kind of nice to have someone who knew what she was going through, even if it was Katherine.

"I'm ready to be done. Everything hurts." She answered honestly.

"You should have Klaus get you one of those pregnant massages, I imagine that will help you for a little bit, but I'm not going to lie its going to get worse." Katherine said taking the pancakes off the griddle.

"Do you think those birthing classes are worth going to?" Caroline asked before she could stop herself.

Katherine shrugged. "Honestly, it will probably scare you more than anything else. We didn't have classes when I was around, trust me when the time comes all you're going to be thinking about is pushing that baby out, not how you need to breath, or whatever it is they teach. At least you'll have pain medicine available. I didn't have that."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked as Katherine scooped off pancakes and put them on a plate for her. It wasn't like Katherine at all.

She smiled. "Other than the fact that there are two originals that would kill me for lifting a finger against you, you're different then I thought you were."

Caroline was about to ask her what that meant when they were joined by Klaus and Elijah.

"Good morning, love." Klaus said sitting down next to her.

"Hi." She said as she started eating her breakfast. "Find out anything interesting?" She asked starting to eat her food.

"Esmeralda is looking into it; she thinks it may be possible." Elijah said looking from her to Katherine. "Bonnie and Kol may have to make a trip down there, to discuss the details in a more private matter. The two of them are the most familiar with witchcraft."

Caroline sucked in a deep breath and let it out. No sense in worrying over it yet.

"We will figure this out, Caroline." Klaus said putting a reassuring hand on her back. She only nodded; she hoped they would figure this out.

XXXXX

"I feel like such a cliché right now." Caroline said as she added some brown sugar to the sweet potatoes. Pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen, at least she had Stefan here to help.

"Ah, that was back in the fifties, Caroline, trust me you are not a cliché." Stefan grinned at her as he checked on the turkey. "I don't think many people can say they've been in your shoes."

Caroline looked down at her swollen feet and her belly. "True." She sighed. A part of her wondered how many other vampires were in the same predicament as she was.

"How are you holding up?" Stefan asked looking her over.

"I'm fine. Hungry, but fine." She smiled as she finished up the sweet potatoes. "Thanks for helping me with this, I could never have done all this without your help, and Klaus doesn't cook." Though he had offered to help, she'd told him no. Caroline knew how to make a few things, and seeing as how Thanksgiving was one of her favorite holidays she refused to let anything get messed up. Even if he did have good intentions, he would probably only stress her out. "Are you sure you won't stay?"

"I think that this will go better just the three of you. I don't think Klaus will win your mom over, overnight, but the only way for progress to happen is by the three of you spending time together. Once your mom sees how well he treats you, I think her opinion will at least soften." Stefan said taking the sweet potatoes from her and putting them in the oven.

"I suppose, but it just makes me nervous. What if she asks questions that he doesn't like or says something that makes him mad?" She said biting her lip. This dinner was really important to her.

"It will all work out." Stefan reassured her. "Klaus knows how to be charming and compose himself around people. He cares about you, Care, I don't see him doing anything to mess this up for you."

"You're right." She said smiling as she let out a long sigh. At least she hoped he was right. "So what are you and Bekah doing tonight?"

"Staying in watching a movie, all those gushy things girls enjoy." Stefan smiled.

"Well, aren't you just the perfect boyfriend." Caroline replied.

XXXXX

Caroline finished setting the table as her mom began pulling things out of the oven. Klaus would arrive any minute. Her stomach was twisting in knots. She was nervous about how her mom and Klaus would get along, it was important to her that her mom accept their relationship.

She felt bad that Stefan hadn't stayed; he had helped to prepare everything. However, he was right that things would go a lot better just the three of them. Or at least she hoped things would go well. Both her mom and Klaus were important to her, and she wanted them to be at least cordial to each other.

"So are you staying here tonight?" Liz asked as she set a dish on the table.

"Are you actually going to be here?" Caroline asked looking at her mom. She'd kind of gotten use to staying at Klaus's.

"Should be, although knowing this town, even a simple holiday like today can bring about a tragedy." Liz sighed. "You may as well be living with him."

Caroline bit her lip; they hadn't done anything in her mom's house as far as preparing the spare bedroom. While they could still put together a nursery here, it would be pointless to go all out. It was like they both knew inevitably she was going to live with Klaus anyways. Neither of them had admitted it yet though. "I have my own room there."

"Right."

"It's not like that between us." At least not right now, although she suspected there was a good chance it would be at some point. Things were going really well between them now. They didn't exactly have a label on their relationship, but they were a couple.

"Evidently it was at one point." Liz retorted a pointed look on her face.

"That was a onetime thing mom, and we're taking it slow and developing our relationship now. Just please be nice." She pleaded with her mom.

"I'll try." Liz sighed. "You have to understand that he isn't my ideal boyfriend for you, or father to my grandkids. I think I liked the idea of you and Damon together better, and you know I didn't approve of that."

"Please don't mom. Damon was an awful boyfriend." Caroline cringed, thinking if her mom only knew the truth. Damon had improved and changed for the better since their time together, but Klaus treated her better than anyone else ever had. When she talked to him, she felt like he actually listened. That he actually cared about her and her needs. Not to mention Klaus hadn't compelled and fed from her, but her mom didn't know about all that. Damon was sort of a friend to her mom, and she didn't want to ruin that.

Liz sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not the biggest fan of your, whatever you want to call him."

"A lot of the things he does are because he doesn't know how to manage his emotions; he doesn't know any other way then to lash out. He acts the way he does sometimes because he does care, and is hurt. It doesn't excuse it, but he does have goodness in him." Caroline replied as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"Hello, love." Klaus kissed Caroline's cheek as she let him in the door. He hadn't meant to over hear their conversation, and almost wished he hadn't. Knowing she had dated Damon Salvatore wasn't something he needed to know. From what he'd gathered from Caroline, she didn't particularly like the elder Salvatore. He hadn't been a good boyfriend either according to that conversation, what did that mean?

Upon hearing the topic change to him, and her defense of him, he thought it best to announce his presence. He would however, half to figure out a way to bring up the Damon topic at a later time.

"Hi." She smiled at him brightly as she took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Klaus." Liz greeted with a sigh.

"Sheriff Forbes." He addressed her, what was he supposed to call her? Something told him that they weren't exactly on a first name basis. He thought sheriff sounded more respectful than Mrs.

"Well, let's eat." Caroline said sitting down at the table.

"I hope you're hungry there is a lot of food here." Liz said as she hesitantly sat down.

Food and liquor actually helped to keep the blood lust at bay. It wasn't what a vampire needed, and wouldn't sustain them for long. In a pinch it worked. He also enjoyed food.

"This looks amazing, sweetheart." Klaus said. He hoped she hadn't worn herself out too much preparing all this.

"Thanks, Stefan did most of it." Caroline smiled as they began to serve food.

It was awkwardly quiet as they ate. The only sounds to be heard was that of forks scraping against the plates. Klaus wasn't a social person; he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"We narrowed down the baby names to four." Caroline said breaking the silence.

"Oh." Liz smiled.

"Um, we have Sebastian, Zarek, Viktoria, and Arabella. Middle names will be Niklaus, Henrik, Elizabeth, and Rebekah." Caroline smiled.

"Those are some really pretty names. I like them and the middle names, those are family names?" Liz asked looking at them.

"Yeah, we thought it was a nice touch." Caroline said quietly.

"Henrik? Do you have other siblings wandering around that I should know about?" Liz asked looking at him.

"No, Henrik was my youngest brother. He died when I was a human." Klaus replied. While he liked the name and naming a potential son after his youngest brother, he didn't like that it would undoubtedly bring up questions on the names origins. He didn't like to discuss Henrik. He wasn't fond of Niklaus either, but that had been Caroline's contribution for the boy's middle name.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Liz replied quietly. "I didn't realize you had so many siblings."

"My family was large; there were eight of us originally. My parents had two children in the old world, when they died of the plague, they came to Mystic Falls. Myself and my five other siblings were born here." Klaus explained some things of his past weren't unpleasant to discuss.

Liz nodded. "How exactly did that work when this land wasn't founded till 1492?"

"Just because the land hadn't been officially founded, didn't mean that it wasn't flourishing with civilization. Sometime between the tenth and fifteenth century the inhabitants either left or perished. After my mother turned us we returned to the old world." Klaus explained. He didn't add the fact that they had fled for fear of Mikael's wrath. That his father, had pursued and hunted them for a thousand years, or more specifically him.

"How old are you?" Caroline asked before thinking about it. She'd been curious, but hadn't actually asked.

"I was twenty three when I turned. I am 1,036." Klaus replied looking at his food. He knew that to them they couldn't even imagine the age. Even Caroline who would be ageless again in a few months.

"And she's eighteen." Liz replied.

"Mom." Caroline hissed.

"Just pointing out the age difference." Liz replied.

"Yes, there may be a age difference, but in all my time I've never met anyone quite like Caroline. She is strong, caring, confident, and her personality is beautiful." Klaus said looking at her.

Caroline swallowed at his compliments. He always said the nicest things about her. Her mom looked between them for a moment before returning to her food. She hoped that her mom would leave it alone. Yes, there was a age difference, but in a few centuries it wouldn't be a big deal. Would they even be together in a few centuries?

Dinner was quiet again, and Caroline had no idea what to say to get the conversation going again. More importantly getting it steered back in the right direction.

"We are finally starting to get some vervain again." Liz said breaking the silence. "If of course you still want some?"

"With everything going on, I would prefer you on it." Klaus replied.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Caroline smiled at her mom. The last thing she wanted was to become someone's blood bag again, or worse. Too bad she hadn't of been on vervain a few years ago.

Liz nodded and went back to her dinner.

XXXXX

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts and predictions.**

**Next chapter will be the baby shower.**


	20. Chapter 20

Caroline sighed as Bonnie and Kol came into the room. They had left for Gatlinburg just after Thanksgiving and had just returned this evening. She had a pretty good idea that what they were about to divulge was not good information.

Usually good news was given over the phone, but they had shown up unannounced and asked for everyone to be here. No, Caroline was confident they were not bearing good news at all. In fact she was certain they were going to confirm her fears.

As if sensing her apprehension one of the twins did what felt like a somersault in her belly. Her stomach literally rolled with anticipation, she felt like she might get sick, not from the movement, but from fear. Any harm coming to her children was just nerve wracking; nothing could happen to them, she wouldn't let it.

"We're all here can we get on with it already?" Rebekah said as she flopped down on Stefan's lap in a huff, causing him to grimace slightly.

Caroline had come to realize that Rebekah used anger as a way of keeping people from realizing how truly afraid she was. In fact all four of them projected different emotions to keep others at bay. They all used anger to hide their emotions. Kol acted like a bumbling fool, using his comedic aurora to keep people from looking to deep. Klaus was by far the most complex of them using his anger and rage to cover up the hurt that rolled through out him. He never allowed anyone to get close to him. She hadn't quite figured out Elijah though, he was so good at hiding his emotions. He was the only original who she had never heard yell or act out.

"Esmeralda said that she believes that Caroline's theory is correct." Bonnie started. "With the way that each of them died, it is possible to draw the energy of their death into being a part of the sacrifice."

Caroline swallowed and tried to keep her emotions in check, which was no easy feat. Klaus stiffened next to her as he leaned forward his full attention on Bonnie.

"We will have some time to come up with a solution. The sacrifice can't happen until after the babies are born, and it will happen on a full moon. Esmeralda has given me my magic back; so that I may practice different spells to stop him and re-tap into my magic." Bonnie said quietly.

"What's to keep Silas from siphoning from you again?" Klaus asked.

"Esmeralda and Kol have come up with a way to help me block him." Bonnie replied. "I feel confident that he won't take me over again." Bonnie said looking around the room.

"This doesn't sound like a plan to beat Silas though, nor like it will even curtail him." Katherine said from her spot next to Elijah.

"I have to agree." Elijah said looking at Katherine. "Is there a plan?"

"No." Bonnie said dejectedly looking down at her feet. "We only have theories, but no actual plan."

"We will find one though." Kol said taking Bonnie's hand. "We know that a Bennett witch is needed to stop him, and we have one of those right here."

"Couldn't this kill you though?" Caroline asked quietly looking at her friend.

Bonnie gave her a small sad smile, and she knew she had her answer. That couldn't be an option. Bonnie couldn't die.

"We should leave town immediately." Katherine said.

"No, I'm not running anymore, and we can't go dragging Caroline all over when she is this far along, it wouldn't be safe." Rebekah said immediately. "You however, are more than welcome to take yourself somewhere else. That is after all what you're good at."

"We are not leaving with Caroline in her current condition." Klaus affirmed what Rebekah had said.

Klaus looked at Caroline who gave him a grateful smile. She was just shy of thirty weeks, and she was in no condition to run. He wasn't sure what the stress of it would do to her. They would have to find some other way. Nothing would happen until after the babies were born, they could leave then if need be. Though he feared moving small infants around wasn't exactly easy either.

In the meantime he would set to work to make sure that they were well prepared for an attack. He after all had compelled Tyler before leaving. By now Tyler should have assembled some werewolf friends. He was not above making an army to keep the ones he loved safe. There was that word again, oh how he despised it.

"So what, we're just going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs?" Katerina asked.

"No, we go about our business." Elijah said looking around.

"Yes, Caroline's baby shower is tomorrow." Rebekah sighed. "We will come up with a plan we always do. We've been alive for over a thousand years. Silas is hardly the first person to want us dead."

Klaus nodded at his sisters words. She was right. They would find a way they always did. He was not going to let anything happen to any of them, well except Katerina. He didn't care if something happened to her.

XXXXX

"You're playing with fire Niklaus." Elijah sighed as he followed him to his car.

"If Caroline and the babies are really a part of the sacrifice, then I need to protect them." Klaus replied annoyed at his brother's intrusion. "I will be back before she wakes up." He had to do this; he needed to protect his family, all of them.

"She is a smart girl; she will figure it out eventually." Elijah said stopping on the bottom step. "Sneaking around behind her back is only going to make it worse."

Klaus paused, Elijah was right of course. Things were going so well with Caroline to. They were a couple, and for the first time in centuries he enjoyed someone else's company. But what was he supposed to do when his family was in danger, when they were being threatened?

"Please think this through. Caroline is very intuitive. This will anger her, and I've seen how things have developed between you these past few weeks. She genuinely cares for you Niklaus; she forgave you quite easily for the incident with her lab partner. I wouldn't expect the same forgiveness a second time, especially not when it involves someone she is close to. Even she has a limit on her kindness." Elijah warned.

Klaus tossed his bag into the car and looked up at the night sky. If he left now he would be back before dawn. He wasn't going far; he wouldn't travel more than a short distance away from Caroline with everything going on.

Tyler had been compelled to bring any werewolves he had acquired to a spot about forty five minutes from his home. The poor boy didn't even realize he had been compelled. He was going to make more hybrids. With this news he received tonight he needed to ensure that Caroline was properly protected. He wanted a large enough army that they could easily spot Silas before he made it to Mystic Falls.

"I'll be back by morning." Klaus replied as he got in.

"You don't need your hybrids, Niklaus; we all care about Caroline and the babies. We will not let anything happen to them." Elijah persisted. Klaus ignored him getting into the car.

"You're your own worst enemy. Don't do this brother." Elijah called as he slammed his car door shut.

It was simple really, Caroline just wouldn't find out. He knew despite Elijah's morality he wouldn't enlighten Caroline, and neither would Kol. They were the only two who knew that he had compelled Tyler, and planned on siring more hybrids.

A part of him knew that Elijah was right. Caroline would be furious if she found out. She likely wouldn't forgive him.

At the same time though he couldn't help himself, it was what he did. Things were too perfect with Caroline, and he knew sooner or later she was going to leave him anyways. He was more than sure she could never love him. It would be easier for her if he pushed her away now; before he hurt her even worse later down the road. Or before she had the chance to hurt him. Perhaps her finding out wouldn't be such a bad thing, he wasn't cut out for all of this anyway. He was a fool to think that he was. That didn't mean he didn't want it, he did, but how could anyone ever love someone as worthless as him. No one ever had before. Someone like Caroline did not fall in love with someone like him. He didn't deserve someone like Caroline, and nothing he did would ever change that.

In the end all that mattered was that she would be safe and so would their children. He just needed to ensure she did not find out until after giving birth. She did not need the added stress.

XXXXX

Caroline finished applying her lip gloss and smoothed a hand over her blue dress. She was excited for the shower today. Everything was becoming so real for her now and it just made her even more anxious for the moment when she could finally hold her babies. "Just a minute." She called at the light knocking on her door. Giving herself one last glance over she walked out of her bathroom and towards the bedroom door opening it. "Mom." She said surprised to see her mom standing there.

"You look nice sweetie." Liz replied as Caroline opened the door for her to come into her bedroom. She bit her lip as her mom looked around the large bedroom. "This is a nice set up, a little feminine though."

Caroline frowned and then realized what her mom was getting at. "I already told you it's not like that. We're together, but not like that." At least not right now, she added in her head. "Klaus's room is next to mine; this is my room, which I sleep in by myself. The nursery is across the hall. Have you seen it?" Caroline asked when she realized she was rambling and probably only making herself sound more guilty with her incessant rambling. At least for the moment she had nothing to be guilty for.

"No." Liz sighed. "This is actually the first time I've been inside the house. It's uh, nice."

"It is." Caroline said quietly as her mom looked around and she paused at one of the drawings that was sitting on her dresser and picked it up. She spent time with him in his art studio from time to time and with his permission had taken a few pieces. "You should see the mural Klaus did in the nursery."

"Klaus did this?" Liz asked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that. I told you he did the mural." Caroline said frowning.

"I thought you meant he paid someone, I didn't realize he was so...talented." Liz said softly.

"There is a lot more to Klaus than people realize." Caroline said looking at the picture her mom was looking at. It was a picture of a wolf wandering through the forest alone. This was an older sketch he'd told her, and she was amazed at how much she could read him through his work. He was lonely.

"Well, I certainly hope so for your sake." Liz sighed setting the picture down.

"I know what I am doing mom, it's going to be okay." She said trying to reassure her mom.

"I know you think I'm being hard on you honey, but when you have those two little babies and your world revolves around them, you'll understand." Liz said looking at her stomach. "I trust your judgment, and I really hope that you're right. Enough of this though, we're supposed to be celebrating. We should get you downstairs before your guests start arriving."

Caroline nodded her head and headed downstairs with her mom. She smiled at the decorations. Usually she did the decorating for events, but she hadn't been allowed. It was her shower and the ceilings were so high she wouldn't have been able to hang anything anyway. Her mom and friends had done a good job. Plastic baby elephants, giraffes, lions, and other animals hung from the ceiling. Animal shaped balloons and regular balloons were everywhere and for a second she didn't even think she was in the Mikaelson mansion. It had been completely transformed. Everything was perfect.

XXXXX

"Well I think it's safe to say your girlfriend is better at making friends than you are." Kol smirked as they watched the people begin to filter in.

"Caroline is a people person." Klaus replied. While he knew how to talk to people, he couldn't relate to them, or genuinely care as Caroline did.

"That she is." Kol said clapping him on the back. "Hopefully she'll teach you some social skills."

"Enough Kol." Klaus replied annoyed with his brother's antics.

"Do you think Jacob will be here? I wouldn't mind seeing him again." Kol teased. "Although I do see my favorite baseball here. Perhaps I should get my bat." He said smirking as Damon came through the front door.

"Kol." Bonnie said from behind them. "You're supposed to be behaving yourself." She chided him.

"Aren't I?" He smirked.

Klaus sighed at his brothers shenanigans. Kol could be quite annoying when he wanted to be. His eyes caught Caroline as she hugged one of her friends laughing happily. Guilt consumed him at betraying her trust, but what he was doing was for her. To ensure her safety, and to protect her. He could only hope that she wouldn't find out.

Swallowing he made his way over to her. He didn't deserve her, but the thought of losing her pained him as well. How did a man who didn't know how to love raise a family?

His confliction had confused him at first, because things had been going so well lately. He'd thought he was over the nervous uneasiness of impending parenthood. Yet, the more he thought about it the more real it was. Feeling the babies moving the other day, and now the baby shower made it real. He probably didn't even have ten weeks. That was terrifying.

While he was shying away and becoming more nervous, Caroline seemed to be stepping up. She was genuinely excited, and seemingly ready for this to happen. All he wanted to do was keep them inside her, where they would be safe. He wouldn't say he regretted turning all those hybrids last night, but it was the backlash from it he feared. She just wouldn't find out, there was no way she knew how many hybrids he had. He had compelled Hayley and left her human, even checked her for vervain. He had of course compelled Tyler as well. His bases were covered.

"Hi." She smiled at him as she took his hand and squeezed it. "This is Klaus." She said introducing him to the three women in front of her. "This is Mia, Amanda, and Rochelle. They are in my history class."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Klaus said putting on his charming smile as he wrapped his arm around Caroline and pulled her closer.

He listened as they exchanged pleasantries before the trio walked off.

"What if someone brings something that gives away the gender of the babies?" Caroline asked turning to him.

"Rebekah took care of it."

He watched her frown and then realization dawn on her. "Oh." She said with a scowl.

"What?"

"I just...all this compulsion. Never mind." She said smiling. "Come on we should mingle."

Klaus suppressed the urge to shudder, he did not mingle, yet for her, he did.

XXXXX

"Alright." Rebekah said as everyone quieted down and Bonnie and Elena passed out balloons. "So the game is to, take off both of your shoes, put the balloon under your shirt, and then put your shoes back on. The first person to do so is the winner." Rebekah said smiling at everyone.

"Please tell me I don't have to do this?" Klaus whispered into her ear.

Caroline gave him a small smile. Him being here and interacting with everyone was enough. Baby steps. "No." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. "But it would be funny."

"That's what I'm here for." Kol said appearing before her with a protruding belly. "How do I look?"

Caroline laughed at how ridiculous he looked as Klaus just shook his head at his brother's antics.

"Darling, you look ready to bust." Kol remarked as Bonnie sat down next to him. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she slipped her shoes off her feet. "You still look amazing as always though."

"That look suits you as well." Bonnie teased. Caroline was glad to see Bonnie back to her joking self again.

"Now you've got to admire how whipped those Salvatore boys are." Kol said loud enough for her to hear him. "Look at them doing this for the women they love."

"What are you doing this for?" Caroline said looking at him.

"Oh darling, I'm doing this because it is fun." He smirked as Rebekah began the game.

Caroline watched as the people playing the game struggled to not pop the balloons. It was funny, and she was fairly certain Klaus actually cracked a smile as well. Good, he needed to have fun and loosen up every once in a while.

"Oh god, I've killed it." Kol yelled as his balloon popped from the exertion of trying to reach his feet.

"That's why women get pregnant and not men." Bonnie replied as she struggled with her shoe. "How the hell do you do this Care?"

Caroline laughed. "I've been wearing flats for a while now." If she couldn't just slip them on she wasn't wearing them.

"Well, if Nik won't help you with your shoes, darling, I will help you; don't want any harm befalling my nephews." Kol said smiling.

"Thanks." Caroline said shaking her head. She looked over as she heard the sound of more balloons popping seeing that Damon and a few others had popped their balloons. Ironically it looked as if Stefan and Matt were part of a select few who still hadn't popped their balloons.

XXXXX

Caroline walked over to get some punch as everyone was finishing up a game of tasting baby food. She was really thirsty, probably from all the people and excitement.

"Here." Rebekah said handing her a glass as she approached.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled. "Thanks for everything this is really great."

"Well, I did have help." Rebekah said as Elena and Bonnie started reading off the answers. "Besides I'm really looking forward to being an aunt."

"We should go shopping again sometime soon." Caroline offered. While Rebekah had been with them a few times she had never officially been invited, and she wanted to extend the offer.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Caroline said.

"Yes, we could make a day of it. Maybe even see a movie and do lunch." Rebekah said smiling the excitement showing on her face.

"Planning girly time?" Damon asked as he came up and took a glass of punch.

"Sorry no boys allowed." Rebekah glared.

"Relax, I'm not trying to interrupt, just wanted some refreshments." Damon said holding his glass up.

XXXXX

Klaus stood back and watched as Caroline conversed with some of her friends from school while eating some cake. Of course she looked radiant as ever in her dress, her blonde hair down in waves. He still couldn't get over how breathtaking she was. Or how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"She certainly has that glow about her." Liz said standing next to him.

"Yes, she does." Klaus agreed.

"She likes you, and I see the way you look at her. I might not win any mother of the year awards but she's still my baby. I can see that you care, but I don't want to see Caroline get hurt either." Liz said looking at him. "Promise me you will take care of her."

Klaus swallowed realizing that this was as close to a blessing as he was going to get from Liz Forbes. "I will keep Caroline and our children safe, always and forever, you have my word." He promised, when he made a promise he kept it. Though this was one of the only promises he had ever made that he hadn't thought through.

"Good." Liz sighed giving him one last glance before walking away.

"I can see where Caroline gets it from." Elijah said coming up behind him.

"Yes, she is a strong individual is she not?" He said his eyes drifting back to Caroline. He noticed Elijah watching him and quickly changed the subject. "And where have you been hiding?"

"Katerina and I have been observing from afar. Since she couldn't come." Elijah stated. With several people from the town invited they had agreed to keep Katerina out of sight, so as not to have to explain or compel people to why there was someone present who looked exactly like Elena.

"Katerina picked something for Caroline as well." Elijah replied.

Klaus looked at his brother questioningly. What gift could Katerina possibly have gotten Caroline? "What?"

"You will both like it. I assure you." Elijah said as he tapped him on the shoulder before leaving him alone once again.

XXXXX

"You did a great job today." Stefan said hugging Rebekah as she observed Caroline unwrapping her presents.

"Thanks." Rebekah sighed looking longingly at Caroline and Nik. While she was overly excited to be an aunt, a tiny part of her wished that she could be a parent herself. She would have loved to have had children of her own.

It wasn't in the cards for her though. She was just glad that Caroline and Nik were going to have the opportunity. That Caroline seemed to be warming up to her. She wanted to be a big part of her niece and nephews life.

"Do you need any help with anything else?" Stefan asked kissing her shoulder.

"No thanks. The opening gifts are the last thing." Rebekah sighed.

"They really made out with all this stuff."

Rebekah nodded, she couldn't believe all the things Caroline and Nik had gotten as gifts. That of course didn't include the gender specific stuff herself, Liz, Bonnie, and Elena had purchased.

"You know you can talk to me about if you want." Stefan said quietly. "We both wanted the same things, I think."

Rebekah turned to look at him and smiled at him sadly. "Tonight." She said giving him a chaste kiss before turning back to watch.

XXXXX

"Stop trying to help, love, we have this." Klaus said as he took a cup from her.

"Yes, why don't you, Bonnie, and Liz go sit down at a table, while we vampires show you how to clean up properly." Kol smirked as he motioned toward a table.

Caroline sighed as she followed her mom and Bonnie to a table.

"Here you can open this while we clean up." Katherine said handing her a gift. "I promise you'll like it. It's from Elijah and I."

"What did you get her?" Rebekah asked curling her lip.

"Relax Rebekah." Elijah said looking at his sister before turning towards her. "I think you will quite enjoy it."

"Thanks." Caroline said as she started to open the gift.

"I figured it wasn't fair that everyone else could hear the heart beat and you couldn't." Katherine replied quietly.

"Wow, thank you." Caroline said still stunned by the thoughtfulness of the gift. A fetal monitor for her to hear the heartbeats, and it had come from Katherine. She didn't want to say she was overly fond of Katherine, but she had to admit there was more to her than what met the eye.

"You're welcome." Katherine gave her a small smile before zooming literally into cleaning up.

"Thanks guys." She said turning her attention to Bonnie and her mom.

"No problem sweetie." Liz said patting her hand. "I'm just excited about this."

"Hey." Elena said as she sat down.

Caroline looked around and saw the originals, Stefan and Damon finishing up the last little bits. She forgot how fast vamp speed was. That was one of the things she missed.

"We all need to go shopping now." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Tomorrows Sunday, we could get out early, all the stores will be open earlier since it is close to Christmas." Elena said grinning.

"What about you mom?" Caroline asked.

"I have work, but maybe we could meet for breakfast, then you guys could go." Liz said.

"Why don't you two meet for breakfast, then we'll meet up afterwards." Bonnie suggested. "I'm sure you two would like some alone time together."

"Yeah, is that okay?" Caroline asked her mom. She was glad that her mom was starting to be more involved in her life.

"Sounds good sweetie."

"Rebekah, are you up for shopping tomorrow?" Caroline asked turning toward the blonde original wanting to include her to.

Rebekah smiled and Caroline could tell that she was happy to be included in the process. She was really starting to like Rebekah, and even considered her a friend. "Yes."

XXXXX

"Where'd everybody go?" Caroline asked as she came downstairs in her pajamas. She'd gone upstairs to take a shower and unwind from the day, but had decided she wasn't quite ready for bed yet.

I thought you were going to bed?" He asked walking toward her.

"Wasn't ready yet." She shrugged. "Did you have a good time today?" She asked, he'd been a good sport and more than nice to everyone, but this wasn't really his thing.

"All of this is a little new for me, but it wasn't bad."

"I'm getting a piece of cake, you want some?" She'd already had one piece, but at this point she didn't care anymore. She was already well within the normal range of weight gain, and as long as she didn't overdue it she could let herself indulge. And if she couldn't have him, she was going to eat something sweet.

"I'll come with you." He said as they walked into the kitchen together. "It was nice of you to include Bekah in your outing tomorrow. I know it means a lot to her."

"You know it's funny I really feel like if we had started things on a different note way back when, her and I could have been really good friends from the get go." Caroline said as she helped herself to a slice of vanilla cake.

"You're a very forgiving person." Klaus replied looking away from her.

"Well, you either let stuff go or it just festers inside you. I choose to let it go." Caroline shrugged. She certainly had enough stuff she could hold grudges against, but that wasn't who she was.

"That's one of the things I like about you."

"I think it's a weakness, maybe that's why people walk all over me all the time." Caroline sighed as she took a bite of her cake. Realizing the depressing direction of the conversation she quickly changed it. "Anyways, I was thinking we could watch a movie or something. TV's still in your room right?"

"Yeah." He said after a long moment.

Being in bed together gave her a few ideas. She was fairly certain he was losing his reserve. She wondered if she could get him to crack at least a little. Her body was in desperate need of release, and she felt confident in their relationship now to do the act with him.

There would always be a question in the back of her head what would have happened between them if she hadn't of gotten pregnant. They could only move forward from here, and truth was she liked him, cared about him, and she wanted to show him.

"I sincerely doubt you plan on watching a movie."

"What?" She feigned innocence even though her face turned red.

"I see that look in your eyes." Klaus smirked.

"Oh come on. We're dating. I like you, you like me." Caroline laughed.

"You like me?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah." Caroline smiled walking towards him and resting her hands on his face. "I like you, a lot." She felt her heart flutter at that realization. She wasn't even sure like was a strong enough word, but she certainly wasn't ready to drop the other 'L' word.

"Caroline…" He sighed and then let out a breath of relief when he heard a car pull in the driveway. Thank goodness, because he was so close to caving. "I think Elijah and Katerina are back."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"We can still watch a movie though." Klaus offered.

"Okay."

Klaus led her upstairs and into his room, he was glad to have her in his bed again, glad that it would smell like her again. At least until he did laundry. He would like nothing better than to help her relieve some of her desires.

"What did you want to watch?" Klaus asked as he turned on the TV and opened up Netflix.

"Lets watch a comedy." Caroline suggested.

"Perhaps we could finally go see a movie sometime. You know without the three seats between us." He teased.

"Huh. Oh. That would actually be nice, I like that we go out and you know, do stuff." Caroline said looking away, and he remembered their conversation from a few months ago.

He was glad that he had resisted her, and that Elijah had come in tonight. He wanted to differentiate himself from her previous lovers. Prove that he was different. Hopefully she would never find out what he had done. If only he could be so lucky.

XXXXX

Caroline sighed as she slid her phone back into her purse. Her mom was just stopping at the bank she wasn't canceling on her. That was her greatest fear, that just now when things were starting to go right with their relationship it would take a nose dive.

"You want anything Care?" Matt asked stopping at her table.

"No, I'll wait for my mom, thanks." She smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." Matt said as he walked off.

Caroline looked around bored for a moment before busying herself with the menu. The Mystic Grill menu hadn't changed once in the past ten years, but at least it gave her something to do.

"I need to talk to you."

Caroline looked up from her menu and swallowed as she saw who was sitting across from her. "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously looking around the crowded restaurant. Why was she here?

"Tyler's always said good things about you, and I, I thought you should know." Hayley said looking around the restaurant as well.

Caroline felt the dread roll in like a tidal wave. She didn't want to ask but couldn't help herself. "Know what?"

"That your new boyfriend used Tyler to assemble werewolves and turned them all into hybrids the other night." Hayley said quickly. "I know we don't have the best relationship, and that you probably hate me with good reason, but he's using Ty."

"I don't believe you." Caroline said glaring at her, why should she? She was a manipulative, boyfriend stealing bitch. Still she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she might be telling the truth.

"Do you think I'd risk coming here to talk to you if I wasn't? He's compelled Ty. Making him help him make more hybrids. You need to make him stop. It isn't right and I know you know it." Hayley pleaded.

Caroline bit her lip and blinked her eyes praying she wouldn't cry. "And he did all this in front of you?" She asked her voice wavering with her growing emotion.

"He compelled me. Your dad told Ty about being able to resist compulsion, and it's something we worked on." Hayley said as she stood up. "I have to go, but you should know he isn't done, and I think he's going to kill Ty when he's done using him."

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he came back to the table. Hayley quickly brushed past him and he turned to her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah." She blinked and forced a smile, but the tears prickled in her eyes, and she knew it was only a matter of time till she couldn't contain them any longer. "I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "I'm just going to wait outside for my mom. I need some fresh air."

In all honesty she felt like she might vomit. Klaus wouldn't do this, he wouldn't, but he would. Oh god, he would and he could. She should talk to him before freaking out. Still it made sense, he'd let Tyler go way to easily. He'd lied to her, maybe not lied but he'd certainly played her for a fool. He'd omitted the truth, when they were supposed to be honest with each other.

Tears started to stream down her face as her heart literally ached in her chest. How could she have even thought he would really change? That he would give up his hybrid army, that he wouldn't kill Tyler? She was angry with herself for trusting him, for letting herself start to fall for him.

Quickly swiping the tears away she tried to contain her emotions. The last thing she wanted was her mom to tell her 'I told you so'. Collecting her emotions and using the glass window to check her appearance she decided she was presentable. Where was her mom? It had been several long minutes since that text.

Pulling out her cell phone she called her mom and hung up annoyed as it rang a few times before going to voice mail. The bank was just down the street, and she really was in no mood to eat any more. She was fairly certain she was only nauseas and wouldn't actually vomit. The cool air should help, she told herself as she walked towards the bank.

By the time she reached the bank she was breathless from her brisk walk down the street. Perhaps she should work out while enraged more often. Opening the door to the bank she felt her heart drop yet again. Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse she saw the three men with ski masks on and guns.

"Don't move." One of them shouted as they aimed their gun right at her. Feeling her heart stop she froze and looked around the room her eyes resting on the group of hostages in the corner and the lifeless body they clung to.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and I know I left it on a cliffhanger. There is enough supernatural events going on I figured a regular everyday human occurrence could happen as well. **

**Big thanks to CheeseMaiden who gave me the idea for the shower game. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Check her for weapons." The man said gruffly keeping his gun aimed at her. She couldn't move she was terrified of getting shot or doing something to upset them. If something happened to her, her babies could get hurt.

Caroline yelped in surprise as someone grabbed her roughly pulling her backwards, and started to pat her down. At the moment she didn't care, she would listen to every word they said, her children's lives depended on it. Instead she focused her eyes on her mom. The only consolation she had was the small rise and fall of her chest that told her she was still alive.

However, she wasn't sure for how much longer. Her face was a chalky white and blood covered the front of her uniform and she could see smears of blood from where she'd been dragged across the tile floor. It made her nauseated, and she had to swallow down the bile rising in her throat. The last thing she needed right now was to cause a commotion or draw attention to herself.

"Get over there with the others." The man said shoving her towards the other hostages. Caroline stumbled and regained her balance determined not to fall and injure herself or the babies. The last thing anyone needed was for someone else to get hurt.

Walking numbly towards her mom tears began to stream down her face, and a sob formed in her throat. She sat on the floor and took her mom's hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. Her mom was the only family she had left, and she couldn't lose her mom now. Not when she needed her the most, when they were finally starting to form a bond again.

"She's okay for now."

Caroline turned towards Meredith Fell; she hadn't even looked at the other people here. She had been so transfixed on her mother. Breathing a sigh of relief that someone with medical knowledge was here and was tending to her mom, made her a little more at ease. Just a little though, her mom still looked to be in bad shape.

"We just got to get her through this until help arrives." Meredith said shifting her bloody hands that held a compress to her mother's abdomen. "It's going to be okay, Caroline."

Caroline nodded her head and took a shaky breath in. It would only be a short matter of time until the bank robbers left or Klaus came storming in. Once her mom got vampire blood in her system she would be okay. They just needed to keep her alive until then.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Caroline whispered, she wanted to help in any way she could.

"Shut up over there." One of the men yelled.

"We're trying to help the sheriff; you do realize if she dies any charges pressed against you will be ten times worse." Meredith stated annoyed.

"Well, do it quietly." He sneered as he walked back to the vault and looked inside, before turning back towards them.

"Can you take your jacket off? We need to keep her warm." Meredith instructed.

Caroline nodded and slipped her jacket off and helped to cover up her mom. Everything was going to be okay she tried to assure herself.

"We got it all." A man said sliding out two duffel bags and carrying another one around his body. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." One of the men smiled. "We already took care of law enforcement, why not truly reap the benefits of our heist." He said as he stalked toward them.

Caroline instinctively scooted back she'd been in this situation too many times and recognized the glint in the man's eyes. Her heart began to race and she placed the hand that wasn't holding her mother's hand over her stomach protectively.

"Put all your jewelry, cash, or any other valuables in this bag." The man sneered at them.

Caroline clutched her moms hand and her belly tighter as the man collected valuables from everyone in the room. When he stopped in front of her she handed him her whole purse feeling the tears start to stream down her face she just wanted this to be over.

"I said everything." He snapped grabbing her by the arm and violently tugging her to her feet.

"I gave you my purse." She stuttered. What else did she have to give?

"Your ring." He growled.

Caroline hesitated already feeling the singe on her skin, it was silly she was human she would be fine, right? She'd completely forgotten about it, the ring was a part of her. She never took it off for fear of losing it. Even with the pregnancy she hadn't taken it off. She knew all too well how much the sun scolded, and didn't want to take any risks.

"I said the ring." He yelled as he swung the butt of his gun at her.

Caroline saw the object coming at her and had she of been a vampire would have moved out of the way, but her human reflexes were slow and being pregnant only hindered her more. His gun connected with her forehead hard and she stumbled backwards falling on her butt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she heard Meredith yell as she wrapped her arms around her. "Can't you see she is pregnant."

Caroline put a shaky hand to her forehead already feeling the blood trickling down her face.

XXXXX

"Bonnie, darling, I like you and all but I don't want to go out shopping again." Kol said as he and Bonnie followed him throughout the house.

Klaus understood where his brother was coming from and even pitied him. Shopping with the women was not a pleasant experience, he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemies. Still he wasn't sure he was ready to release Bonnie unsupervised around Caroline. Yes, Rebekah would be there, but Bekah was his baby sister and he felt the urge to protect her as well.

"I'll look after her. Bonnie has everything under wraps now anyways." Rebekah said as her and Stefan came in the mansion. "Elena will be there also. I'm sure between the two of us we can manage." She said curling her lip when she said Elena's name.

"I'm in complete control." Bonnie assured him.

"You can't control everything, Nik. What are you going to do when you've got three of them to follow around? Come on, we can have a guy's day." Kol smirked.

Klaus opened his mouth up to respond when his phone began to ring. Pulling it from his pocket he instantly recognized that it was one of the hybrids watching Caroline for the morning. Feeling his heart pick up a few beats and his hand shake slightly from fear he answered. "What?" He snapped into the phone. He felt his anger boil as his hybrid proceeded to tell him what happened. He swore under his breath and ground his teeth as he hung up on his hybrid. "Change of plans. Bekah get Elijah now." He snapped at his sister, knowing she'd heard every bit of his conversation.

How had this happened? A bank robbery, really? He marched toward the door, he needed to get to Caroline, now. If something happened to her or the babies he didn't think he could live with himself. He couldn't lose someone else he cared about.

XXXXX

It had taken his family only a matter of minutes to reach the town square upon hearing the news. His hybrids were going to be dead for letting this happen to Caroline. Why hadn't they stopped her from going in, or followed her in? He supposed you couldn't compel away idiocy.

"What is the plan Niklaus?" Elijah asked as they stood in the middle of the square.

"The vervain supply in town is still depleted. We will just compel whomever we need to." Rebekah said. "We need to get Caroline out."

They turned to him, and while he had heard them he was paying more attention to what he heard inside the bank. He heard her say something about her purse and then the man asked for her ring, it was followed by silence and then a sickening thud followed by someone else yelling about her being pregnant.

In that moment he didn't care that people could see he ran toward the bank at a supernatural pace and entered snapping the first person's neck upon entering. He picked off another one quickly before he heard his siblings enter as well.

By this point the human robbers had realized something wasn't quite right and begun to fire their guns in his general direction. Kol killed another one while he took out the last one ending the man's life far too quickly. He deserved a far worse death for what he'd done to Caroline, but his first concern was her, she needed his full attention.

"Caroline." He said as he knelt down in front of her. Blood ran all the way down the side of her face, and he pulled her to him encompassing her in his safe embrace. How could someone hurt her? Even he had standards, and he'd done a lot of bad things in all his years. Hurting pregnant women and children, was not one of them.

"She should be okay. She took a hit to the head, but with a little _help_ everything should be fine." Meredith said as she turned her attention back to the person on the floor.

"My mom." She said pulling away from him and scooting to her mom. He'd of course smelled the blood but hadn't bothered to look, his only concern being Caroline. "Help her." She pleaded looking up at him with her tear and blood streaked face. He wanted to help Caroline first, though he could tell her injury was nowhere near as severe.

"I got it Nik." Rebekah said kneeling down beside him. "Get Caroline home. Stefan and I will be right behind you with Liz. It's going to be okay, Caroline." Rebekah said quietly looking to Caroline. "We'll take care of her."

Nodding she didn't resist when he scooped her up into his arms. Trusting that his siblings would take care of the mess and compulsion he used his speed to quickly get her back to the mansion. He would feel better once she was safe and healed. Thankfully he could hear all three of their heartbeats, all beating normally.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Bonnie said as he flew through the front door moments later.

Paying her no mind he hurried her up to her room and gently placed her on the bed. Sitting behind her he bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth, as he tried to soothe her. "Are you okay?" He asked moving so he could look at her.

She took a shaky breath in as he raised his thumb to her forehead touching the spot where she was bleeding from, thankfully it was starting to knit back together. He'd almost lost her, her and the babies. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it. She had become so important to him and he wondered if she even realized it.

"Caroline?" He asked when she didn't answer him.

"I'm fine." She whispered as she looked away from him more tears in her eyes. "The babies? Are they?"

He nodded and pulled her to him hugging her. Their heartbeats were still as strong as ever. She let out a shaky sigh of relief as she moved so she could cry into his shoulder. Wrapping her in his arms he tried to comfort her.

"Stefan and Bekah are here with your mom. They are putting her in a guest room for the moment, she's still unconscious. It could take a few hours for her to wake up since her injury was much more severe." He explained hoping to take away some of her worry.

"Okay." She said pushing away from him and getting up. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Do you need anything?" He asked watching her, he had no idea what she was thinking, but he felt like she was acting off. It was probably just from being held hostage, he surmised.

"No, I'm good." She said as she grabbed a change of clothes.

Caroline walked into the bathroom and closed the door leaning against it as she started to cry again. How had a day that was supposed to be happy and carefree become this horrible nightmare? Her mom had been shot and almost died, and she'd been held hostage yet again. Not to mention she'd learned that Klaus, who she'd foolishly trusted was keeping things from her.

How could they build a relationship when he was keeping things from her? A good relationship was built on trust, not by going behind your significant others back. It made her wonder what else he was doing. What else could he be keeping from her? Would he keep things from her in the future? Worse would he continue to hurt the people she loved? It seemed that people always took her for granted; she was always kind, always forgiving.

Deep down she knew that Klaus couldn't change overnight, but she had at least thought the days of him hurting people she cared about were over. What if he couldn't change? This was a man who had daggered his own siblings, what if he tried to control and manipulate her one day? What if he simply couldn't change, at his age he had to be pretty set in his ways.

To make matters worse he was compelling people. Compelling and manipulating people she cared for. She only used compulsion when she needed to, like today at the bank would be a perfect example, but not for her own personal benefits. What if he tried to compel her, or worse use her like Damon did? What if they ever got to that point? She didn't think he would do it right now while they were happy, but what if they weren't happy? What would he do to keep her with him, their children with him? If he could manipulate his own siblings, why wouldn't he do it to her? She didn't want to believe these horrible thoughts, but couldn't help where her mind was wandering to.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she forced herself to undress and get in the shower she needed to clear her head. She was worked up over everything, and needed to focus. Obviously she had concerns, but was she overreacting?

She needed some time to mull over everything. She had been through an ordeal today, and she knew with her pregnancy she got higly emotional and maybe irrational, she didn't want to freak out without thinking it through. However, something said that she was right in this. He had gone behind her back, purposefully deceived her, and that was not okay.

XXXXX

Caroline wished she felt better after her shower but she didn't. She felt tired and shaky, and kind of like she might be coming down with something. After checking on her mom and sitting with her for a few minutes she made her way downstairs.

It was now nearly lunch time and she technically never even had breakfast, which was probably why she was still feeling so shaky. She needed to eat something. What a great parent she was starving herself. It wasn't really her fault; it wasn't like it was intentional that she hadn't eaten. Still she felt bad.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked as she came into the kitchen.

"I'm alright." It was kind of the truth, physically she was fine. Emotionally not so much. She still had no idea what to think of Klaus, and Hayley's enlightenment. It hurt that he was keeping things from her. It bothered her that he was using Tyler like that.

She had experienced first hand what it felt like to be compelled and manipulated against your will, and the fact that Klaus was doing it to someone else made her nauseated. After Damon's abuse, she couldn't let that happen to someone else, especially not when she could stop it.

True, she had not said anything about the hybrids he had following her around, but she didn't expect him to change overnight. It hadn't occurred to her that Klaus was going to keep making hybrids. The whole act, the fact that he couldn't talk to her about it, told her he had intended to deceive her and not get caught from the beginning. That knowledge only added fuel to the fire.

"You can talk to me Care." Bonnie said. "I know this probably took a toll on you."

"And the rest of the house." Caroline muttered going to the fridge. Yeah she could talk to Bonnie, but not without everyone else hearing. What Bonnie was offering to talk about and what she needed to get off her chest were two different things, and she didn't want everyone knowing her issues with Klaus before she discussed it with him. That was the downfall of living with vampires, there was no privacy. She was embarrassed, hurt, and felt foolish all at the same time. Having another blow out fight with everyone present wasn't something she wanted. Yet it was inevitable.

Taking a few slices of pizza from a box she popped it in the microwave. As Bonnie looked at her worriedly.

"Your mom should be fine. The bullet is out and she has vampire blood in her. I think she is already healed just still unconscious. Kol said she'd be down for a bit since the wound was so severe." Bonnie said in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I know I'm just going to go upstairs to my room and relax. I just want sometime to myself." Caroline replied when the microwave beeped indicating her lunch was ready. Bonnie gave her a smile as she walked back up to her room. She really just wanted to be alone.

Caroline sat down on her bed and opened up one of her text books as she ate, as much as she tried to focus on the words on the page, she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to the day's events. To what Hayley had told her.

"Caroline, can I come in?" Klaus asked as he knocked on the door.

Sucking in a deep breath she felt tears prick in her eyes. Walking away from a problem wasn't her, she needed to get this out there, get it over with. "Yeah." She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Are you better?" Klaus asked as he approached her sitting next to her on the bed.

Biting her lip as she played with her pizza crust she let her emotions bubble up to the surface. "I know what you did. I know what you did to Tyler." Chancing a glance up at him she saw him swallow his Adams apple bobbing up and down a pained expression on his face. Good, he knew that she knew, and wasn't going to deny it. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" Somehow, unbeknownst to her, she managed to keep her voice even and calm. She was anything but calm. Anger seethed inside her and she had to bite her lip to allow him a chance to speak.

"Caroline, I needed to protect you, to protect our children." He replied.

Caroline nodded she got that, it made sense to want to protect their babies. "But you went behind my back. Hurt people that I care about. Forced people into being your own personal servant army." She said while glaring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but she continued. "Tyler may be my ex, but I've known him my whole life, he is still my friend, still someone I care about. How do I know that you won't do something to someone else I care about if it suits you? What's to keep you from continuing to do stuff behind my back, leaving me to be some clueless idiot?" With each realization her anger grew more and more, causing her voice to lower to just above a whisper.

"Caroline…"

She wasn't even close to done yet, now that she started she wasn't backing down. "No, I put my trust in you, I tried to make this work, and you go behind my back and compel and hurt someone I care about, you knew, you knew it would upset me. And you did it anyway." By the look on his face it was obvious her assessment was spot on, which only succeeded in further ticking her off. "How can I trust you when you do that? How can we have any type of a relationship without trust?"

"I needed to protect you, to protect our children." Klaus justified.

"They might be sired to you and compelled, but no one is going to fight harder for them than us and your family. You can't force loyalty, you have to earn it." Caroline said her voice rising as her hands began to shake out of anger. Tears filled her eyes and her vision was blurry but she wasn't done yet. "I understand you want to protect our children, but they are ours, which means anything that involves them should involve both of us talking about it. It's not your right to take things into your own hands, especially knowing that it will upset me. You have to talk about these things with me."

If she didn't put her foot down now she was sure the issue would come up again, and again. It wasn't just about the lying to her, it was all of it. She understood wanting to protect their children, but at what cost? When did the lines blur from right and wrong?

"I don't answer to anyone, Caroline." Klaus replied calmly. He didn't take orders, he did what needed to be done, no questions asked. He didn't live for over a thousand years by listening to other people's wayward advice. "I do what needs to be done, whether people like it or not."

"So my opinion doesn't matter?" She challenged crossing her arms across her chest.

"I didn't say that, Caroline. I mean that you let your morals get in the way of your actions." He replied trying not to yell at her, but his patience was wearing thin. He respected her opinion it was one of the things he liked about her, but her morals could hinder what was best for their survival.

"Well, I don't like it. You would get more respect and maybe your hybrids wouldn't try to break their sire bond if you gave them a reason to be loyal and not forced them to serve you. You don't give people a reason to be loyal, or to trust you because you're too narrow minded to look at someone else's views, or to even consult them when it affects them. You go behind their backs and betray them without taking into consideration anyone else's needs, wants, or feelings." Caroline said standing up and walking to the dresser.

Klaus both loved and hated her brutal honesty, right now he hated it. He inhaled through his nose narrowing his eyes at her as he clenched his fists in anger. He was determined to keep his cool and not yell at her like last time.

"You need to understand that I will do whatever I need to, to keep my family safe." Klaus replied unable to keep his voice from rising slightly as he followed her to the dresser and stood directly behind her.

She glared at him in the mirror for a moment before spinning around to face him. How she was able to keep her voice angry but low he had no idea. "You need to understand that I can't be with someone who can't talk to me, who won't confide in me and discuss things with me before acting. Couples talk things through, it's not a dictatorship, and I won't be in a relationship that is one." Caroline said raising her chin, and though he could see the tears freely falling down her face he could see the determination in them. She wasn't going to back down anytime soon, and neither was he.

Licking her lips she continued. "Do you know what it feels like to be compelled? To have someone tell you what to do, and know you don't want to, but yet you can't stop yourself from doing it. The fear that is inside you as you fight internally with yourself, but despite your best efforts you lose every battle. I can understand you using compulsion for certain things and after feeding, but when you impose your will on someone for your own personal gain, goals, or agenda. When you force them to do something against their will, it's not okay." She said shaking her head as she took a couple of shaky breaths in trying to keep her composure.

"I've known Tyler my whole life and he did not fight through that sire bond to have you come back and compel him. He is a good guy and he deserves more than that. I'll be damned if I am going to sit back while you use him and Hayley to make more hybrids."

"Well if I didn't know better, I'd think you still had feelings for Tyler." Klaus said glaring at her darkly. Perhaps he should have killed him, he thought as jealousy embraced him and clutched at his heart. There was no reason why he still couldn't.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The fact that you accuse me of having feelings for Tyler shows how little you know about me, and that you didn't listen to anything I just said." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I just want to be alone. Please leave." Her blue eyes met his and he could see the hurt in her eyes before she walked to her bed and laid down curling into a ball.

Klaus glared at her for a moment before he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He could hear her crying as he made his way to the stair case. How had she figured out what he had done? He didn't know, but he was going to find out, and kill whoever it was that had told her.

He had been so angry at the whole situation that he hadn't really processed what she had said. The compulsion, she was speaking as more than just an advocate, she was speaking from experience, he realized. His anger had clouded him and he'd missed something big, accusing her of feeling for Tyler when she was really trying to make a point. Perhaps even tell him something.

"What did you do Niklaus?" Rebekah demanded meeting him at the bottom of the staircase. "She's already had a stressful day and now you have an argument and leave her crying her eyes out. What is wrong with you?"

"Bekah." Elijah said quietly.

"No, he needs to hear it. We all want this to work for you and Caroline, Nik." Rebekah said blocking his path.

"Leave it Bekah." He growled his eyes changing and veins popping out on his temples as his anger grew. The last thing he needed was a lecture from her as well.

"She is right; you can't make decisions by yourself anymore, Nik, not if you want it to work." Rebekah said quietly moving out of his way.

He glared at his sister the thought of breaking her neck crossed his mind, but he refrained, barely. Instead he walked toward the door. He needed to get out of the house for a minute so he could think.

Why did he care what she thought? What if she was right? Was there any coming back for them? Questions plagued his mind, but most importantly he couldn't get it out of his head what she had said.

_You need to understand that I can't be with someone who can't talk to me, who won't confide in me and discuss things with me before acting. _

Did that mean they weren't together anymore, or did that mean if he couldn't find a way to talk to her they wouldn't be together. Would she give him a chance to try to rectify the situation? Why did relationships have to be so complicated? Never in his life had he consulted someone else before acting.

"What is she doing here?" Klaus asked as he walked outside to see his hybrids dragging Hayley with them. Why was she here? There was no reason why Hayley should be here, in fact hadn't he compelled her to stay away? He had enough other things to deal with at the moment. Klaus had much more pressing and important matters.

Yet it all made sense now. It was her, she had told Caroline. Somehow the little she wolf bitch had gotten to Caroline. Well, his hybrids deaths just got that much more painful, along with the little she wolfs.

"She was at the Mystic Grill." His hybrid Lucian replied.

"And you were chasing her instead of watching after Caroline." He drawled angrily. This was how Caroline had ended up a hostage because they were chasing Hayley, instead of looking after Caroline like they were supposed to. Why hadn't they stopped Hayley from talking to her?

"She spoke with Caroline." Lucian replied.

Yes, that much he had already figured out. He walked toward Hayley studying her. "Why are you here?" His voice took a lilting quality as he compelled her.

"You can't compel me." Hayley glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he studied her. "I know you're not on vervain." He said walking around her calculating his next move. "Your boyfriend is most definitely compelled, so why aren't you?"

"Bill Forbes told Tyler about being able to resist compulsion. He taught me." Hayley replied smugly.

"But not himself? Or maybe he is just too weak minded to get it." He sneered at her. "What did you say to her?"

"What do you think I said?"

He grabbed her by the cheeks squeezing, holding back just enough not to crush her jaw he still needed to talk to her. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"I told her everything. She knows exactly what you did. I'm not going to let you use the guy I love…"

"The guy you love…" He mocked while internally cringing. He knew that Caroline knew, but he was sure the little she wolf probably made it sound worse than it was.

"She only spoke with her very briefly, before we intervened." Lucian supplied. Briefly or not, it had been long enough to do the damage.

Klaus smirked as an idea filled him, he hated when people tried to best him. Biting into his wrist he forced it to Hayley's lips forcing his blood down her throat. She looked at him horrified for a moment before he swiftly snapped her neck and dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. He was going to give the little bitch a fate worse than death for her interference.

XXXXX

"It was Damon wasn't it?" Rebekah asked quietly as Stefan drove them back to their home. "He compelled her."

Stefan looked at her and sighed. "It was a long time ago."

"It won't be long till Nik pieces it together. The only reason he hasn't yet is because he is upset, and not thinking clearly. There aren't many vampires that come through here, or reside here. What did Damon do? Nik will kill him." Rebekah replied looking out the window. She felt sad for her brother and Caroline. Here Caroline had been trying to make Nik understand her point of view, and his first thought had been she was trying to declare her love for Tyler. It was sad.

"I don't know all the details, it is not something Caroline has ever talked about. I stopped it as soon as I could." Stefan said quietly. "He did bad things to her."

"You should warn him Stefan." If Nik killed Damon it would only further cause a rift. She had meant what she said, she wanted them to work out. Nik had been happy the past few weeks. "Nik is extremely protective of Caroline. Its instinct even more so than a normal couple. She is his mate, he will do anything to protect her and those babies. Sometimes I don't think he can help himself."

"Then maybe he should explain to Caroline how his mind works." Stefan replied glancing at her.

"You know how Nik is. Admitting her as his mate is like a declaration of love, Stefan. He won't do it. Nik won't even admit his feelings to us, let alone Caroline. He is terrified of being rejected." Rebekah said quietly. They all had that problem to an extent. Nik was the worst, but he had also been hurt the worst.

"If there is one thing I know about Caroline, it's her ability to look at the good in people. She sees something in him Bekah, and I don't think she'll give up so easily, but she does need to stand her ground." Stefan said as he pulled into their driveway.

"That she does. Nik is extremely stubborn, and set in his ways. He needs someone who can put him in his place." Rebekah said getting out. She just hoped they would give each other a chance. More so that Nik would give himself a chance to be happy with Caroline.

XXXXX

"I must say Caroline has a lot more back bone than I would have given her credit for." Katerina said as she pulled her hair up for the night.

"That she does." Elijah agreed. Never in his long life had he heard anyone speak to his brother like that and live to tell the tale. Actually he'd never heard anyone talk to his brother like that. It wasn't just the way she stood up to him it was the way she called him out on things as well. He had to give the young woman a lot of credit. "Should we have woken her for dinner?" He asked concerned. She hadn't left the room since this afternoon, and upon checking she had been sleeping.

"No. Trust me if she is actually sleeping let the poor girl sleep. At this stage in her pregnancy she probably doesn't sleep well anyway." Katerina assured him. "Besides if she is sleeping her body obviously needs it. She has been through an ordeal."

"You never talk about your daughter." Elijah said after a long moment.

"What is there to say. I never even saw her face. She is long gone by now anyways, that was over five hundred years ago." Katerina replied trying to remain indifferent, but he could see the ever so slight tremble of her lip.

"Anyways what do you say we take advantage of an empty house except for a sleeping human who won't hear us." Katerina said quickly recovering with a smirk on her face.

Elijah didn't have time to answer as she slid onto his lap. He knew that she used sex as a distraction and thought about stopping her but stopped when he heard Caroline calling out for his brother.

He shared a look with Katerina, and thought it was possible she was dreaming, but there was something about it that sounded almost desperate, frightened. Or maybe he had imagined it.

XXXXX

Caroline groaned as she awoke to a tightening cramping sensation in her stomach. She breathed through it and put her hand on her belly as it passed. She closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep, writing it off as one of those practice contractions. What were they called again?

Her brain and body were still too tired from the day that she couldn't remember anything. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She very much remembered her fight earlier. That wasn't something she would likely forget anytime soon.

Caroline lay back and let the fight replay through her head. She knew that if she didn't stand up to him now it would give him the idea that what he had done was okay. Which it wasn't. She truly didn't expect him to change overnight, but he did need to talk to her. What they had was a mixture of intense physical and emotional feelings, but it was also terrifying. While deep down she wanted to give him a chance, she knew that she couldn't let him walk all over her either. He had to meet her half way, and at least give her a chance to state her opinions.

Gasping she clutched her stomach as she felt the tightening sensation again it wasn't like the few contractions she'd had before this one was painful kind of like cramps and she felt a shiver of fear go through her. The last one had kind of felt like this to; she'd just been in a sleepy haze and hadn't realized it was the pain that had woke her up. How long had it been? Not too long.

Her heart accelerated as the pain subsided and she tried to breathe as she fought down the panic. Everything was fine, it had to be. It was way too early. Getting up she went to the bathroom hoping it was just because she had to go to the bathroom and was hungry.

It wasn't just that though upon going to the bathroom she noticed blood in her panties. She was bleeding. _Oh god._ She shivered with fear at what that meant and felt her stomach roll with anxiety as she left the bathroom.

Caroline walked back to the bed in a trance and sat down, she was bleeding and having contractions. It had to be every pregnant woman's worst fear. Taking in a shaky breath she called out for the one person she knew who would help her. "Klaus." He would hear her, she was sure of it. Yet as several seconds passed she wasn't so sure. "Klaus." She yelled as tears fell down her face.

"Caroline?" Elijah called from the other side of the door.

She turned at the knock at the door, it wasn't the Mikaelson she was looking for. "Where's Klaus?" She asked as the door opened and Katherine walked in.

"He's out." Elijah said quietly. "Is there something we can do?" He asked as Katherine looked at her.

"Something's wrong I need Klaus and I need to go to the doctor. Something's wrong." She mumbled as she burst into tears covering her face with her hands. Her chest felt heavy and her throat ached from her tears. She felt like she couldn't breathe as fear consumed her, would everything be okay?

**A/N: I know from the reviews a few of you guessed this, and I know another cliffhanger. Love it, hate it, please let me know. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and adding to your favorites.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Your ok." Katherine said sitting next to her. "Elijah is calling Klaus. You need to relax."

Caroline nodded as she tried to force herself to breathe. She couldn't get enough air in her lungs, she was hyperventilating. Her breathing became shallow and uneven as she continued to cry. Fear consumed her at the thought of having her babies, it was too soon. "My mom, where's my mom?"

"She's down the hall." Katherine said looking her in the eyes. "Calm down." She said her eyes dilating as she tried to compel her.

"I can't be compelled, you bitch, I'm on vervain." Caroline said scooting away from her. It was probably just an effort to get her to relax, but at the moment nothing mattered but her babies, they were the only things occupying her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to force slow and steady breaths in. She really did need to stop freaking out; her meltdown only added more stress.

"I'm trying to help; you need to compose yourself so you can talk to me. What is wrong?" Katherine said in a firm but somehow kind voice.

"I think, I think I'm in labor." Caroline said keeping her eyes closed, as she forced even breaths in and out, which proved to be no easy feat.

"Okay." Katherine drawled.

"I'm bleeding, and, and I am having contractions." Caroline said opening her eyes and looking at Katherine.

"First things first, breathe." Katherine said fluffing her pillows and then gently pushing her back into them. "How far along are you?"

Caroline felt her bottom lip tremble as more tears cascaded down her face. "I'm only thirty weeks, it's too soon. They could have serious problems. They could die." The last sentence she choked out as a shudder ran through her. She'd read in her book about the babies progress, and knew for a fact that important organs such as their lungs weren't fully developed yet. Was it too much to ask for healthy babies? She just needed to make it a few more weeks.

"I'm sure there are ways to stop labor, but right now you need to relax, Caroline. I know it's scary but you're only causing yourself more stress right now." Katherine told her.

XXXXX

Klaus walked away from his newest hybrid. While he couldn't compel her, the sire bond was perfectly intact. He had to thank Tyler Lockwood for his stupidity. A simple command telling Hayley not to shift into her wolf form was all it would take to ensure she would remain one of his faithful hybrids.

Caroline would be upset with him yet again. At least this time it hadn't been premeditated, he reasoned. She had to know he was impulsive, especially when angry. In his defense he hadn't even realized she was in Mystic Falls. Upon seeing her, and learning that she had been the one to screw up what he had with Caroline, he had lost it.

"Sir?"

"What?" He growled at the hybrid that had interrupted his thoughts.

"I just got off the phone with, Marquis, in DC; he said that Gilbert boy we are supposed to be watching out for, just passed through customs." The hybrid said having the good sense to cringe as he delivered the news.

Klaus grit his teeth but kept his face emotionless. Really, could the night get any worse?

As if to mock him his cell phone started ringing, Elijah's ringtone, his first thought was to ignore it. The last thing he wanted was to be lecture from his older brother. Yet, since he was with Caroline he knew he should answer it. He could always hang up if he didn't like what he had to say.

"What is it Elijah?" He answered in way of greeting.

"You need to come home, Niklaus, now. Caroline is not well." Elijah stated immediately.

"What, what is wrong?" He stuttered swallowing hard as his heart literally stopped. What was wrong with Caroline? Nothing could happen to her.

"I'm not sure yet. Meredith just got here, she told us she would come by to check on Liz Forbes, but I will have her check on Caroline at once." Elijah replied.

"I'll be home in a minute. Keep an eye out, Elijah, I just learned the five might be returning." He hung up the phone and turned to his hybrid. "Find out if he was alone and let me know at once." Klaus replied as he ran as fast as he could towards the mansion. He didn't even take the time to instruct his hybrids on what to do with Hayley. He had to get home to see Caroline. Thank goodness it would only take him moments to get back to the mansion.

Never in his life had he run so fast. He entered the house and made it up to Caroline's room before Meredith had even exited her car. His heart lurched into his throat as he looked into the room. Caroline sat on the bed crying as Katherine tried to console her.

"Caroline?" He asked as he walked cautiously toward her. "What happened?" She appeared to be truly distraught. He'd seen her upset, but never like this. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was tear streaked. He couldn't fathom what could possibly be wrong?

"I think, I think I might be in labor." Caroline stammered.

Klaus couldn't move as a thousand emotions bombarded him. How had that happened? Didn't she still have like ten weeks or so to go? This couldn't be happening now, he wasn't ready. The babies couldn't be ready. He swallowed hard and tried to keep a mask of calm, even though he was terrified. Caroline appeared to be already in a state of duress, they both didn't need to be on edge.

"I'm going to help Elijah get Meredith's stuff inside." Katherine said moving from her spot on the bed. "I'll be back in a few." She said reassuringly.

"You called Dr. Fell?" Caroline asked.

"She was coming to check on your mom anyway." Katherine replied.

"What's wrong with…"

"Nothing." Katherine interrupted before Caroline could start freaking out again. "Just coming to do a routine check." Katherine turned and walked toward him the kindness flew off her face as she approached him. "Try to keep her calm." She hissed as she walked by.

He opened his mouth to say something when Caroline tensed up on the bed a small grunt escaping her lips as she closed her eyes. He rushed to her and sat next to her. "Caroline?"

"It's a contraction." Caroline said quietly not opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked wanting to touch her, but not sure what to do. He desperately wanted to help, but didn't know how.

"No."

"Caroline, how can I help?" What could he do to help to make her feel better? Wasn't it too soon? Had he caused this? He felt guilt cloud his conscious, this was his fault, he had pushed her too far. The stress he had caused her, she had been so upset early. This was his fault.

She sat quietly for another long few seconds before she opened her eyes and relaxed back into her pillows. "I need to see a doctor, Klaus. This is too soon, it's too early, I'm not considered full term until thirty seven weeks. Their lungs aren't fully developed yet." She said as her bottom lip trembled.

He hugged her trying to keep her calm, he could tell that she was getting worked up again. He himself could feel the panic setting in. He swallowed down the fear that was clawing its way into his heart. Everything had to be okay. Never in his long life had he wanted anything as much as he did Caroline and their children. The thought of it being taken away from him terrified him. Yet, he needed to stay strong for her.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Klaus pulled away from Caroline enough to look at the person who had disrupted them. He sighed seeing the doctor there. "What is wrong with her?" He asked immediately.

Meredith came in and set her bags down next to the bed and sat on the opposite side of Caroline. "My general area of expertise is emergency medicine. I have some knowledge, but I am not an OBGYN. Depending on the symptoms she should be taken to a hospital. What exactly is going on, Caroline?"

"Um." She started and cleared her throat when it came out hoarse. "I woke up to a contraction a little while ago, and when I went to the bathroom I was bleeding." Caroline said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Meredith nodded her head. "Okay, well, was there a lot of blood or just a little?"

"A little."

"How many contractions have you had? And have they been painful?"

"Three, and yes, it feels like..." she bit her lip and frowned as if she were trying to think how to describe it. "…I don't know, just really intense and my stomach gets so hard. And my back."

"Do you know about how long you've been awake or how far apart they are?"

"I don't know, maybe I've been up a half hour or so." Caroline said after a long moment.

"How far are you?"

Caroline sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Only thirty weeks."

"I think it would be best if you went to the hospital. The symptoms you are describing could be actual labor symptoms." Meredith said looking at both of them.

"After what happened today, you think I want her in a hospital?" Klaus said glaring at the doctor. He didn't trust the hospital or the people there. Actually he didn't trust anyone, but that was beside the point. The hospital had too many variables, too many unknown people. Not to mention if Jeremy Gilbert was back it would be easier for them to get to Caroline in a public place.

"I think she would be better there. The amount of equipment she would need…I have something to give her an IV, but that is it." Meredith said looking to Caroline for help.

"Can you do something here instead?" Klaus insisted. Caroline and the babies were the most important thing to him, but they were so vulnerable in this state. After nearly losing them today he didn't want her around all the unknown variables at the hospital. Not to mention the people, how many different doctors and nurses would she have? "I want her here, unless it is absolutely necessary to go to the hospital."

Jeremy was the only member of the five that they knew by sight. The others could easily disguise themselves as a doctor or nurse. Now that they knew it was a strong possibility that Caroline and the twins were a part of the sacrifice, he wasn't willing to take that risk.

Meredith nodded. "Okay, what I need to do is check your cervix and see if you're dilating, if you are that means that you're in labor, and that would explain the bleeding. It is possible to have strong contractions though and not be in labor. You could be dehydrated, and that can cause contractions, also if you've had sex in the past twenty four hours that could cause bleeding."

"I haven't, we haven't had sex." Caroline mumbled.

"Alright, well than let's get you changed into a long shirt or something and we can take a look. I want to go ahead and set up an IV, and give you some fluids. Are you okay with that?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded as she sucked in a deep breath a lost look on her face.

"Good. Go ahead and change into something else, and I'll get set up to put an IV in."

Caroline nodded and he helped her out of bed and over to her dresser, where she rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a dress like nightgown. "Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, thanks." She sighed as she walked into the bathroom.

Meredith sighed as she began digging through her bag. "She really should go to a hospital."

"After the events of today, and everything that is going on...I would prefer not. Whatever you need we can make sure you have." Klaus replied glaring at her. Caroline would be safest here. He wanted nothing more to keep her and the babies safe.

Meredith shook her head and began writing on a piece of paper from one of her bags. "Fine, but if she is indeed in labor and I cannot stop it, she needs to be in a hospital when she gives birth. If she were full term it would be different. But those babies aren't ready to be born yet. Their lungs aren't developed they will need care I am not equipped to give them." Meredith said handing him the piece of paper she'd been writing on. "These are things I need now."

"I'll see to it that you get them." He growled, he hated situations that were out of his control. Snatching the paper he went to find Elijah, who thankfully was just outside the door.

"Katerina and I will be back shortly." Elijah replied taking the paper from him. He gave his brother a slight nod before turning back to the room.

He walked back in the room just as Caroline was emerging from the bathroom. He had a pretty good understanding of what needed to be done, and was uncertain if she wanted him to stay or not. He reasoned she had made sure he was included in the birth, and he was certain Caroline would tell him to leave if she didn't want him here.

He sat next to her head and held her hand as the doctor checked her cervix, and told them she was dilated to 1cm. They both remained quiet as Meredith set to work on prepping her arm for an IV and she buried her head into his chest.

"So what does that mean?" Caroline asked a few moments later as she cringed into Klaus's chest as Meredith wiped her wrist with a alcohol swab. She hated needles. It was silly, she had certainly been through so much worse, but it didn't change anything.

"I'll have to check again in a little bit. But for now we know you are dilated to 1cm. The true test will be if you continue to dilate over time. If you don't you are not in labor, if you do there is a shot I can give you to try and stop labor." Meredith replied as she slid the needle into her wrist. "All done." She smiled as she set the fluids up so they would go through the IV.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief glad that was done. "Will the shot work?" She asked worriedly. It had to work. They weren't ready yet. If something happened to her babies she would lose it.

"It's hard to tell, if those babies are determined there isn't much we can do to stop it. The best thing you can do is try to keep calm and relaxed. Once I get the supplies we will get a broader look at things and I can monitor both you and the babies better." Meredith replied.

"They aren't moving much." Caroline said worriedly, were they still okay in there?

"That's normal, with the contractions." Meredith reassured.

"Their heartbeats sound normal." Klaus replied pulling her tighter against him. She sighed she was glad that he was here, but was still angry at him. It was really confusing. Right now all she should focus on was their children, and even though she was mad at him, he did comfort her.

"Good. I'm going to go check on your mom, there isn't much else I can do at the moment, until we know if you're dilating anyway. I'll be just down the hall." Meredith smiled as she put something's back into her bag.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked worriedly. She'd been given vampire blood shouldn't she be fine.

"She should be perfectly fine. I'm just checking up on her. Her gunshot wound was quite severe. I've always had all the patients I've _helped_ in the hospital for me to keep an eye on." Meredith explained. "I'm sure she is fine."

"Thank you." Caroline sighed nodding. If she understood correctly Meredith was just being overly cautious. As long as nothing was actually wrong it was alright.

They sat quietly together for a long time after Meredith left them. She let her mind drift as thoughts filtered through her head. She tried not to focus on what was happening right now, it was too scary. Yet, it seemed her mind kept coming back to it.

She closed her eyes and squeezed his arm a little tighter as another contraction overwhelmed her. The pain wasn't horrible, she'd certainly felt worse but the way it radiated from her back all throughout her abdomen was horribly uncomfortable.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Klaus asked as he stroked her hair.

"It's manageable. I've had worse." Caroline replied as she put a hand on her stomach, and waited for the pain to subside.

"Being tortured and being in labor are two completely different things." Klaus replied.

"Could we not talk about all the times I've been tortured, please." She said shaking her head. She had told him about all the times she had been used, except for Damon. After what she'd learned about Tyler, she realized that was something she could never tell him. At least not the who. Klaus would kill Damon, she was positive of it. "I am alright. It isn't too bad, just really uncomfortable. I just wish we knew what was going on."

"It is going to be okay."

"Do they, do they really still sound good?" She asked hesitantly. Klaus wouldn't lie about that, but it was still comforting to know that they were okay.

"They sound as strong as ever, sweetheart." He said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Tell me something, talk to me, get my mind off this." Caroline murmured into his shirt.

Klaus was quiet for a long time unsure of what to say. Perhaps if he had a happy story to tell her, he could do that, but he had no such stories. He wanted to tell her something to help put her at ease. "You're the first woman I've ever stayed the night with."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I've never trusted someone to sleep with me before." He shrugged.

She nodded. "So why me?"

"I, you have to know you're special. After we were together I just couldn't kick you out, you weren't some other girl warming my bed." He said feeling suddenly very vulnerable at the moment.

"Is that why, when I bumped you, you pinned me to the bed." Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He said after a long moment. "That was a…pleasant surprise." He smiled remembering how she'd felt underneath him. Even though it had been months, he could still feel her soft flesh pressed against his.

"I think we were human then." She said softly.

"Me too." At least it would be nice if they created their babies during making love instead of fucking. The first two times they'd been together had been, frantic, rough, and intense. While it had been enjoyable, it had been fucking. The last time however had been a new experience altogether. No one had ever held him like that or kissed him like that. There had been a real connection that last time.

"I can't believe that was so long ago." She sighed.

Caroline opened her mouth like she was going to continue but shut it as she closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. Her body stiffening in his embrace. He put a hand on her stomach and felt how hard it was compared to normal it was solid like a rock. He held her worriedly, hating seeing her in pain and knowing he could do nothing for her. It seemed like forever before she finally relaxed and her belly returned to its normal firmness.

They made simple small talk for some time after and he held her through each contraction, each one making him more and more uneasy. He wasn't ready for this yet, and he was afraid something would be seriously wrong with them if they were born too early. The nagging feeling that this was all his fault kept pestering him, lurking in the back of his mind.

"Everything okay in here?" Meredith asked as she knocked on the open door. "Still feeling the same, better, worse?"

"The same," Caroline sighed.

"It's been almost an hour." Meredith stated as she came in. "I'd like to recheck you. I would imagine Elijah and Katherine should be back soon."

XXXXX

"I think we have everything." Elijah said as he double checked the list. He had called Kol on his way here to help as well. With four of them gathering things he reasoned it would go faster. Not to mention, there was a lot of stuff. Also with the threat of the five, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Let's get back then. I'm eager to meet my nephews." Kol said excitedly.

"No, Kol." Bonnie shook her head. "It is too early. Caroline is only thirty weeks, she needs to be at least thirty seven."

"But what does that mean, if they're coming they're coming." Kol asked perplexed as he looked at Bonnie.

"I believe some of this medicine is to stop them from coming." Elijah replied quietly. "We need to get back, and we should probably call Rebekah."

"I'll let you fall on that one brother." Kol said clapping him on the shoulder. They both knew that Rebekah would undoubtedly be freaking out with the news. While they were all excited for the babies, she was by far the most vocal about it.

XXXXX

Caroline sat up as Dr. Fell attached the monitor pads to her belly. She couldn't believe that she had a mini hospital room set up in her bedroom. It was nice and she was glad that she didn't have to leave the house. A part of her wondered why Klaus had been so adamant about that. She just hoped that this worked. Meredith had just checked her cervix again and she was dilating, to about a two now. That meant she was in labor, and that was terrifying.

Dr. Fell rocked back on her feet as she flipped the machine. Caroline let out a sigh of relief once she heard the steady thumping of the babies heartbeats. The monitor measured the babies heartbeats as well as her contractions.

"Alright, I have two different shots to give you. First one will hopefully stop the contractions. We don't want you dilating any more than you already have. The second one is a steroid to help the babies lungs develop faster." Meredith explained as she wiped Caroline's upper arm.

"They won't hurt the babies, will they?" Caroline asked nervously.

"No, the shot to stop the contractions may make you a little jittery, and might make you feel like your heart is racing. Neither of them will hurt you or the babies." Meredith said.

Caroline nodded as she injected her with the first needle, there was a small prick, but that was it. Whatever it took she would do it. All she wanted was to give birth to healthy babies.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound too. Check on them and also make sure they are in the head down position." Meredith said as Elijah and Kol brought in an ultrasound machine, and Caroline couldn't help but wonder exactly how much stuff they had taken from the hospital. They had drug in quite a bit of things. "I should also mention if this shot doesn't work, you do need to go to a hospital and be admitted."

"If it does work is she out of the woods?" Klaus asked from his spot next to her.

"No one really knows the exact causes of preterm labor, but with her already having a history of it, it is a higher probability that it could happen again, especially since she is carrying twins. Caroline is going to need to be on strict bed rest. Meaning you get out of bed to go to the bathroom and shower, that is it. The only time she leaves the house is for doctor appointments. She doesn't need to be doing anything that will cause her any stress." Meredith said.

"Is that what caused this, stress?" Klaus asked worriedly. He couldn't help but wonder if he had helped to cause this?

"It's possible. The bank robbery and worrying over her mother, the stress of that could certainly have caused it. Then again it could have happened regardless."

Klaus felt his heart grip in pain. Stress, this was probably stressed related. He certainly hadn't helped relieve her of stress earlier today. This could be partly his fault. He was already hurting his unborn children.

"It could also be other factors to, it is hard to tell. There isn't anything either of you did wrong." Meredith said putting a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"I felt shaky, and, I don't know weird after I got here. I thought I was just tired and stressed out." Caroline said quietly.

"Look guys, there is no sense in beating yourselves up over this. This type of thing happens. It is nothing either of you did. Are you ready for an ultrasound, take a little peak at your babies?"

Caroline adjusted herself so she was covered but her belly was exposed so they could do the ultrasound. Meredith squeezed some gel onto her belly before flipping on the machine and placing it to her abdomen.

Klaus swallowed as he saw the image on the screen. Even though this was just a 2D image the baby was perfectly defined now. He could see the spine developed perfectly, well at least in his eyes.

"Well, he looks good, and is head down which is exactly where we want them." Meredith said out loud as she moved the wand to the other baby.

"He?" Caroline asked her eyes widening.

"Oh, sorry." Meredith smiled. "I didn't even look at the gender. Just force of habit. I don't like calling it, an it." She said as she moved the wand over where the other baby was. "He or she is head down as well. This is exactly where we want them."

"They look so…" Caroline trailed off.

"They are quite developed, yes." Meredith said leaving the ultrasound on for a little longer.

Quite wasn't the right word, it looked like an actual baby. Klaus held Caroline's hand a little tighter at the sight of them. Those were his babies, and they would be entering the world very soon. He needed to make sure nothing happened to them or Caroline.

XXXXX

"How is she?" Rebekah asked stopping her pacing of the living room long enough to look at him.

"Asleep." Klaus replied simply. After being up the entire night she had finally been able to relax long enough to fall asleep. The contractions had thankfully slowed down and finally stopped about an hour ago.

Meredith had told him she wasn't out of the woods entirely. She would still have to take things really easy. She needed to be as close to thirty seven weeks as possible when she delivered. The medicine had worked this time, but who knew if it would, should there be a next time.

"Everything is okay now though?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It appears so." Klaus replied going to his study and pouring himself a glass of scotch. He needed a hard drink after the past twenty four hours.

"It's going to be okay, Nik. We'll all help out. We all want the babies to be born healthy. The two of you are not in this alone." Rebekah said following closely behind him.

"Just let us know what you need." Kol said pulling a glass out for himself.

"Any news on the Gilbert boy?" Klaus asked taking a long drink.

"He is still in DC. I instructed the hybrids to follow him for the moment, find out what he is up to." Elijah replied.

Klaus nodded his head as long as they didn't lose him.

"Does Caroline know?" Rebekah asked.

"No, and we should keep it that way. The last thing she needs is something to worry about." Klaus said after a long moment. She would be safe here at the mansion. The knowledge that the five might be drawing near would just unsettle her. This wasn't something she needed to know right now.

"Of course, she doesn't need the stress." Elijah acknowledged.

"How is Liz?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine." Klaus said quietly. Liz had briefly come to check on her daughter before returning to bed.

"It's going to be okay Nik." Rebekah said quietly.

Klaus only nodded not really sure what to say to them. It was nice that they wanted to help. However, he had learned a long time ago, the only person you could rely on was yourself.

He finished his scotch, and made his way back upstairs. Caroline rested comfortably in bed, her chest rising and following evenly. It pained him to see her like this. Lying in bed with tubes and wires coming out from under the blankets.

He would be glad when she was a vampire again and not so fragile. Seeing her like this pained him, and he wished there were something he could do to help her. Lying down in the bed next to her he picked up the book off the nightstand and opened it up not wanting to leave her side.

XXXXX

Caroline blinked her hand still wrapped around the excess IV tubing. She had a fear of accidentally ripping it out and had held onto the excess tubing in hopes that she wouldn't. She shifted and realized she was still hooked up to all the monitors.

A quick glance at the alarm clock told her she'd been asleep for some time, a long time actually. Nearly six hours. That must mean the contractions had completely stopped. There was no way she could sleep through those.

"How are you?" Klaus asked.

Caroline turned to see him laying against the pillows on the opposite side of the bed. The book he'd been reading resting on the bed beside him.

"I feel…okay." She said after a long moment. She didn't feel great, but didn't feel like crap either. "So it worked?" Caroline sighed closing her eyes in relief. Words couldn't even describe how thankful she was right now.

"It did. Meredith will be by to check on you again this afternoon. She is going to stop by everyday till you go see your doctor on Friday." Klaus explained.

"Do I get to take all this off?" She asked looking down at the wires that creeped out from under the blankets.

"Yeah." Klaus sighed. "You had a death grip on the cord, but the IV stopped a while ago. WE didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully. I can take it out for you." He said motioning towards the IV.

Caroline nodded her hand felt stiff from having it in and she would love to get it out. Klaus gently took her hand in his and made quick but gentle work of removing the needle before placing a band aid over the tiny puncture hole in her wrist.

Her breath hitched as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss to her palm. "The blood really doesn't bother you?" She asked needing to break the tension between them.

"I could never hurt you Caroline." Klaus replied. His thumb stroking over her hand.

Caroline swallowed back the lump forming in her throat. It would be so easy to lean into him and kiss him. To forget anything had ever happened. And she wanted to forget so badly, but she couldn't.

His lips leaned in to brush against hers tempting her to give in and kiss his raspberry lips and get lost in him. Yet, if she gave in now, it was like giving up the fight. That wasn't something she could do. He needed to respect her, needed to see her as an equal.

"I can't." She said turning her head so his lips lingered on her cheek. She sucked in a deep breath as his breath glided across her neck and ear. A shiver went through her and she felt her hand that she hadn't even realized was clutching his arm grip it tighter. "I like you Klaus, I do, but I can't forget what happened. I can't be with someone who can't give me the opportunity to voice my opinion when it regards our children. I can't do this with you right now. I'm sorry." She said seeing the hurt on his face. She felt the tears pricking her eyes and she tried in vain to blink them away. She needed to hold her ground, but didn't want to fight with him about it either. He needed to know where she stood.

Klaus pulled away from her feeling the sting of rejection. It burned inside him like a red hot poker piercing his heart. This was it, it was over between them. That was what she was doing wasn't it? Breaking up with him. If she weren't in such a frail condition already he would fight for her, but upsetting her now, he couldn't do that. Not at the risk of the babies.

When it came to Caroline and the babies, there was nothing he wouldn't do. He refused to make promises he couldn't keep. He would never allow has morality to get in the way of their safety, because if anything ever happened to them he couldn't live with himself. He was in love with Caroline and the two babies growing inside her. The realization shook him to his very core, and he swallowed back the emotions brewing inside him.

Yet, she didn't want him, he didn't deserve her. He was toxic and hurting her and the babies already. Perhaps using this as a way to distance himself was best, it wasn't like any of them would ever love him back anyway. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. Despite it all, he would always take care of them.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, following, and adding to your favorites. Reviews are motivation. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for helping me get over 1,000 reviews on this story. Your reviews and kind words mean so much to me, and really help keep me inspired. Thanks again to all of my wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers.**

**I had a reviewer ask about how many times Klaus and Caroline had been together intimately. To clear up any confusion they have been together one night and in that one night they had sex three different times.**

XXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked as she came into her bedroom.

Caroline set down the book she'd been reading, she was utterly and completely bored. It had been a day, one day, and boredom had already set in. Sure, she wanted what was best for her babies, but lying around doing nothing wasn't her.

She had tried to keep herself entertained between the TV, surfing the net, and now reading a book. However, if this is what her days were to consist of for the next few weeks, she would go insane.

"I'm fine," she said.

Rebekah gave her a look like she didn't quite believe her but let it go. "I spoke with your teachers, they agreed to let you do some work from home so you can still pass all your courses."

"Really?" Caroline asked excitedly. It would be nice to have something to focus on, during her bed rest. Not to mention, with the semester being so close to done, it would be nice to get the credit.

"You would be excited about school work wouldn't you?" Rebekah teased a playful smile on her lips.

"It's been a day, and I'm bored." Caroline said leaning back into her pillows.

"I see, Nik, set up the TV for you." Rebekah said looking at the big screen TV hanging from the wall.

"Yeah." Caroline sighed. That was all he did. Set up the TV and ask how she was before leaving. She hadn't seen him since. He'd barely spoken to her.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked a worried frown on her face.

"It's nothing." Caroline said putting on her best smile. Deep down she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing? Why all of a sudden was he being distant? Sure, she had told him he needed to treat her as an equal, but that should be a reasonable request. Unless of course, he had no intentions of honoring it.

To be honest she had no idea what to think about their conversation yesterday. She had expressed her concern to be his equal in this and told him she couldn't be with him if she wasn't, and he had simply just left. Now he had barely said a thing to her all day. Perhaps he was thinking? Trying not to read into the situation was a daunting task.

"It's Nik, isn't it?"

"No, yes, I don't know. He might be upset with me." Caroline said frowning.

"Nik is a complex person. He blames himself for what happened." Rebekah said playing with the hem of the blanket.

"What? No, our fight, he, had nothing to do with me going into labor." Caroline said shaking her head. Did he think he was responsible?

"I know that, but he doesn't. Its how Nik operates, he blames himself for everything that goes wrong." Rebekah said. "But I'm upsetting you; let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Caroline glared at Rebekah. Everyone seemed to be walking on egg shells with her. Afraid she would shatter with the slightest amount of stress. Getting into an argument wasn't appealing either, so she decided to change the subject. Having to endure more time by herself, because she scared off her guest didn't sound appealing.

"How are things with you and Stefan?"

"Good." Rebekah smiled her eyes lighting up excitedly. "He is so nice, and he treats me right. We're moving back in so you'll always have company. Bonnie and Kol are as well."

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised. "Why? I mean not that I'm not glad to have everyone around, but you guys have your own places."

Rebekah looked flustered for a moment before she answered. "Well, we all want to help you out in any way we can. These are the only babies our family is ever going to have. You have no idea how excited we all are."

Caroline smiled at how accepting the originals had been. She found it comforting to be considered a part of their family. She placed her hand on her enlarged belly as one of the twins moved.

Both girls turned at the knock on the door. A smile appearing on both of their faces as Stefan entered the room, a small bag in his hand. "How's it going?"

"Good." Caroline smiled as Stefan sat down in the rocker next to the window.

Rebekah took the bag from Stefan and handed it to Caroline. "A little gift we made for you."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled as she pulled out the tissue paper and the small CD.

"It's a CD of all the pictures from the baby shower. We thought you would like it." Rebekah smiled.

Caroline felt her heart fill with warmth for Rebekah. She really did want to be a part of all this, and for that she felt truly thankful. "Can you get my laptop? Where's Klaus?" She said wanting to look at the pictures right now.

"Sure." Rebekah said getting her laptop that was on the desk across the room. "I think, Nik, is downstairs, I'll go get him."

**Meanwhile downstairs**

Klaus poured himself another glass of scotch, drowning his sorrows in liquor. It helped to stave off the blood lust, and the need to kill. Drinking and painting were the only reason he remained calm.

Knowing Caroline was just upstairs, so close, but just out of reach drove him insane, why couldn't he have her? She had sent him away, and told him she couldn't do this. Broken up with him, of course it had all been too good to be true. He took a long sip of his scotch as he attempted to clear his mind. As if that would be possible, the painting he'd been absently painting had quickly turned into a portrait of a very familiar blonde.

"Here you are." Rebekah said as she walked toward him the sound of her shoes clicking on the floor as she approached echoing off the walls of the art studio.

"Here I am."

"We're about to look at baby shower pictures, come on." Rebekah said crossing her arms across her chest as she frowned at him.

"Well, get on with it." He said glaring at her.

"Caroline wants you there."

"I doubt that."

"She asked for you specifically." Rebekah said annoyed. "Why are you doing this? She needs you, more so, she wants you around."

"Not what she said yesterday." He said drinking more of his scotch.

Rebekah looked at his painting before looking back to him. "Did she tell you she wanted you to leave? That she didn't want to see you?"

He pursed his lips in annoyance, not in those words exactly.

"You know what your problem is?" Rebekah glared at him, he didn't ask what, she would tell him anyway. "You read too much into things. Caroline is asking for you, stop being an arse and come up stairs."

Had she really asked for him? He'd blocked out the conversation upstairs once Rebekah had entered the room. He didn't want to hear. He had kept tabs on her during the day when she had been alone, but once someone else was with her, he had no interest in listening to their conversations. The thought of hearing other people make her laugh and make her happy when he apparently was incapable of it, hurt him to no end.

"She is waiting."

Klaus glared at her as he swallowed another sip of scotch. "Tell her..."

"No, we're going up there. I understand you don't do relationships, Nik, but when a girl wants to spend time with you, it's usually a good thing." Rebekah snapped as she walked away stopping at the door to wait for him. "I'm waiting." She said tapping her foot impatiently.

XXXXX

"If he spots you, are you sure you can pull it off?" Klaus questioned. Caroline wasn't his only worry these days, Silas and his possible return were front in center in his mind as well. The only idea they had come up with so far involved Katerina, and he still wasn't completely sold on the plan. He didn't trust her in the slightest.

His hybrids had informed him the Gilbert boy remained holed up in a hotel in D.C.. He had been there for three days now, leaving them all to wonder what exactly he was doing. Knowing Elijah may have better luck than the hybrids, he and Katerina were off to look into the matter.

"If I could fool, Damon, I can fool the poor, confused hunter." Katerina replied rolling her eyes.

"Jeremy might be young, but don't think he's stupid." Bonnie said frowning. "He'll think you're his sister, you won't be able to use your…assets to your advantage."

"I'm impressed, darling, nice low blow." Kol smirked as he hugged Bonnie.

Katerina rolled her eyes unfazed by the diss. "Well, my assets have kept me alive for over five hundred years. I can handle little Gilbert."

"I'm pretty sure you being a whore won't work on Jeremy. He'll recognize you as his sister, assuming you don't botch it up, and that would be vile at the very least." Rebekah said scrunching her face up in disgust.

"We are getting off topic." Elijah pointed out.

Klaus couldn't agree more. They needed to figure out what Silas was up to. Furthermore, they needed to know if Caroline could be in danger. He had questions that needed answered now; most importantly, when exactly the sacrifice would take place? They could not afford to botch this up.

"Elijah and Katerina will go to D.C. to observe the Gilbert boy. Detain him if necessary. We need to be five steps ahead." Klaus replied taking a drink of his scotch his mind drifting to the beautiful blonde asleep upstairs. He didn't feel bad keeping this from her and it appeared everyone else agreed. Caroline needed to be stress free, and this no doubt would add stress to her precarious situation.

"We will find out everything we can." Elijah assured.

"Bonnie has a theory we should all be aware of." Kol interjected before anyone else had a chance to speak. "Go ahead, darling."

"It's really just a theory." Bonnie started as she played nervously with her hands. "But we know the sacrifice will take place on a full moon and Caroline has to give birth first. I did some research on full moons and going into labor, I couldn't find anything conclusive one way or the other to support it. A lot of people swear full moons make women go into labor, what if Caroline goes into labor on a full moon? Then while we are all distracted, Silas…" Bonnie trailed off.

"That is awfully coincidental." Rebekah replied.

"But possible." Kol added.

"I just think we need to keep it at the back of our minds. The only advantage we have is knowing the sacrifice will take place on a full moon. If Caroline goes into labor and has the babies then, I don't want us to forget that in the excitement." Bonnie said quietly.

"It would actually be fitting with the werewolf nature." Elijah said thoughtfully. "Being born on a full moon."

Klaus pondered the idea. While they had been human they had hidden in the caves during the full moons. Not to mention, he didn't pay much attention to that kind of thing, it wasn't something he cared about. He had no clue if it were possible or not, but had to admit the idea had merit. Perhaps a little research into the matter. He would have to consult with his hybrids.

"When are the next full moons?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie sighed. "This Friday night, and there is another one on December 30th."

"How would he know she would be going into labor?" Stefan asked.

"I've met a limited few witches who had visions. If he possesses that ability, it would be more than possible." Kol said gripping Bonnie's hand.

"Our brother the witch groupie." Rebekah sighed.

Klaus had heard enough of this conversation and needed some time alone to collect his thoughts. "Find out what you can brother, and make haste, we need as much information as possible." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

He went to his art studio and retrieved his sketch pad before walking the short distance to Caroline's room. It was becoming a nightly occurrence. He refused to add more stress to her thus making minimal contact with her during the days. At night he snuck into her room and sketched her or anything else that came to mind. It was relaxing.

As he entered the room he smiled slightly at her beauty. Her blonde hair splayed across the pillow, her face completely at peace. Everything about her made him love her a little bit more. Yet, she asked things of him he didn't understand how to do, or perhaps he did, but the act of doing them was foreign to him. He did not wish to stress her out by talking about things he may not be able to change, and he had no intentions of another heated argument. Distance was best for now.

XXXXX

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Kol asked from the other side of the door.

"Uh, sure." Caroline said pulling the blankets over her as she looked at the nightstand table and cringed. Five in the morning and she was wide awake. This bed rest had her body so out of whack she couldn't tell which end was up or down anymore.

"Morning." Kol smiled as he came in and sat in the rocker. "Heard the clickety clacking of the keyboard, figured I'd come bother you. You're up early."

"Yeah, my schedule is all messed up. The little cat naps I take during the day mess with my sleeping schedule." Caroline sighed. "Why are you up?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you. You shouldn't refer to them as cat naps. You're having little wolves, that's offensive, love."

Caroline laughed as she rolled her eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Bonnie. You see Christmas is in a few short weeks, and I want to get her something." Kol replied looking at her laptop instead of her.

"I didn't figure your family to be much in the Christmas spirit." Caroline said surprised. She knew Kol and Bonnie were together, but hadn't realized it was getting serious. She was happy Bonnie had found someone that cared about her. The originals didn't strike her as people who celebrated Christmas either, which meant he must be going all out for Bonnie.

"Well, darling, we are about as dysfunctional as it comes, but I imagine my lovely Bonnie probably celebrates the holiday as do you. I would like to make the most of the holiday season. Which, leads me to my question what do I get her?" Kol asked looking at her.

Caroline blinked away her surprise. How the originals still managed to shock her amazed her. Yet, it seemed somehow, someway they did. "How serious are you guys?" Caroline asked trying to recall what exactly Bonnie had told her about their relationship.

"Serious enough for me to want to get her something." Kol said shifting around in the chair. The topic or her questions obviously making him uncomfortable.

"Hmmm. Well, she is really into the witchcraft stuff. She also likes Harry Potter, The Mortal Instruments, and the Soul Screamers series, if you wanted to get her a book like one of those. You could always fall back on jewelry." Caroline replied watching Kol. She still couldn't believe he came to her to ask about Christmas presents. Kol must genuinely care about her.

"Thanks." Kol said nodding after a long moment. "So how are my nephews? Keeping you awake, they get that from Nik."

"They are good. Moving around a bunch, so yes, they are keeping me up." She didn't need to mention she was horribly uncomfortable and always had to pee either.

"Doctor today, right?"

"Yeah." Caroline sighed; Klaus might actually have to talk to her, unless of course someone else took her. He had successfully avoided her all week. As if being on bed rest wasn't awful enough, he refused to even speak to her. Which meant when his siblings or her friends weren't visiting she was stuck in bed alone. To say it pissed her off would be a severe understatement.

"My brother is an arse sometimes, but he cares deeply for you. Granted he does stupid things, and he has no idea what the hell he is doing, but he is completely smitten with you." Kol replied.

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes. "He has a funny way of showing it." His recent absence spoke volumes. Yes, they had a disagreement, but why did he refuse to speak to her? Instead of talking, he just left.

"He just doesn't understand how to be in a relationship, he has never been in one before. Showing his emotions makes him vulnerable and easily hurt. At the same time, he is afraid of losing you or scaring you off. You're his mate Caroline, he has this innate need to protect you and the babies, and he doesn't always think things through." Kol replied an intense look on her face.

"What does being his mate mean?" Caroline asked annoyed. Everyone always skirted around the issue, and frankly she was getting tired of it.

"Caroline, you're the first woman Nik has had feelings for in centuries. You're special to him, just trust in that. It isn't my place to go into specifics, don't feel like another dagger." He said placing a hand to his heart dramatically as he stood up. "You know what I love about car rides?"

"What?" Caroline asked annoyed by the sudden change of topic.

"It's just the two of you and he has nowhere to run." Kol said his smile widening. "Have fun at the doctor Caroline."

She felt a small smile form on her lips getting his meaning. The drive was a half hour ride each way. She'd purposefully chosen a doctor outside of Mystic Falls to keep the gossip at bay. He would have to talk to her, or at the very least listen to her.

XXXXX

"How much pizza can one person eat?" Elijah sighed as yet another pizza delivery guy showed up at the young Gilbert boy's hotel room. At first glance it appeared to be a means of communication, but each delivery resulted in a different driver and even sometimes an alternate restaurant.

"He must just love pizza." Katerina shrugged.

"Obviously we're missing something." Elijah replied annoyed. They just hadn't found it yet.

"You realize if Caroline goes into labor on the full moon, it would be best if your family wasn't together." Katerina said looking over at him. "Or at least not in Mystic Falls. We have some advantage here. We can leave."

"I will not leave my family behind." Elijah stated. They might have their issues, but they did not abandon each other.

"Sacrifice can't happen if you aren't there." Katerina reminded him her brown eyes staring at him intently.

"That is enough, Katerina. You're more than free to leave if you wish." He kept his face calm, but he was seething underneath the surface. He would not leave his family behind.

"Now this looks interesting." Katerina said turning back to their post.

Elijah followed her gaze looking out the window at the cheap slinky motel across the street. The person knocking on the door was a female and she was promptly let into the hotel room.

"Who do you think she is?" Katerina asked. "She could be there just to give him a good time."

"Honestly Katerina."

"He's been holed up in there for like a week now."

They both turned their attention back to the opening doorway as the female and the Gilbert boy left the room. Getting up they quickly followed after them, being cautious to stay out of sight. They didn't go far though. The duo ducked into a coffee shop where they met four other men, all sitting at a table.

Elijah positioned himself and Katerina in a position where they remained out of sight but close enough to hear.

XXXXX

"Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked.

"Huh?" Caroline asked startled. She had been so engrossed in her essay she hadn't been paying attention to the time. "Oh yes, sorry," she said saving her work and shutting her laptop.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked coming to her aid as she struggled to get up.

"Fine," she sighed. She fully intended to take Kol's advice and get everything out in the open during this trip. Slipping on her sneakers she followed him to the stairs. He made a motion like he might pick her up and she shot him a glare. "I can walk down the stairs."

"I just…" Klaus started and shook his head.

"Not an invalid. It's nice to be able to stretch my legs, and Meredith did say I could come downstairs on rare occasions." Caroline huffed in annoyance. How could he ignore her all week and then act all concerned for her well being?

Klaus walked with her side by side as they slowly made their way downstairs. They walked in silence to his SUV. He opened the door for her before going to the driver's seat.

She had a lot of things she wanted to say, stuff she wanted to vent and get out in the open. Finding the way to say it, was another story. A mixture of emotions flooded her. Hurt, anger, and confusion to name a few. How did she go about starting the conversation. Obviously, he wasn't going to open the dialogue.

"What's your problem?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied gruffly.

Caroline scoffed and shot daggers at him. "Seriously? You've been ignoring me all week. I thought we would you know talk things out, not ignore them."

"I didn't want to argue with you." Klaus said his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Because you don't agree with me, you don't care, why?" She demanded. Her intention hadn't been to get so flustered but with every passing second she became more and more heated.

Klaus scrubbed a hand over his face as he looked at her than back to the road. "You're getting all worked up, love."

"So what, we're just supposed to ignore each other until I give birth? I can't do that." Caroline snapped. She waited for him to say something but he remained silent. "Fine. You don't want to talk, I have more than enough to say." She would make damn sure she gave him a piece of her mind. After being cooped up all week she'd certainly had enough time to let things stew.

"I know you grew up in the cave man days where women obeyed a man's every wish, but I have never been nor will I ever be that type of woman. These are our kids, Klaus, and you have to talk to me about things that affect them. Even if we aren't together, this is still a joint partnership. You don't get to call the shots in this." Caroline said feeling her face flush with anger, but thankfully the waterworks were not even close to falling. She hated crying in front of him, the tears made her feel weak. In reality it was just her hormones getting the best of her.

Klaus looked over at her for a long moment. What exactly was she saying? He'd never thought of her like that, he enjoyed her outspoken and strong attitude. The thing that really got to him was the part where she said that if they weren't together, were they still together? He was confused, hadn't she broken up with him and rejected him? She had said she couldn't do this with him.

"I just need to know that you're going to respect me, that you're going to talk to me. That we can talk about things together, and I don't have to worry about you going behind my back." She continued looking at him.

"Caroline, I will do what needs to be done to protect you, and our children." Klaus replied keeping his voice low. That was the truth.

"And so will I." She shot back. "But we do this together." Her voice was firm as she continued to stare at him.

He'd never consulted someone before acting before, ever. He did what needed to be done consequences be damned. "Your way of handling things and mine are very different." He pointed out.

"Yes, they are. Which means it could be difficult to come to a resolution, but I should still have some say. Everybody fights. Relationships aren't all rainbows and sunshine." Caroline stated.

"So are we still together?" He asked wanting to end this maddening confusion.

"What?"

"I thought…" He trailed off feeling vulnerable and embarrassed.

"I didn't mean that." Caroline frowned. "I'm sorry you felt like I didn't want you around. Maybe I should have worded what I said better. My opinion matters, and I need you to acknowledge that." Her voice quieted some of her anger deflating.

"What happens if we don't agree?" Certainly they would disagree on more occasions then they would come to the same conclusion.

"Well, I expect disagreements. But like I said, everybody fights." Caroline repeated slowly putting her warm hand over his. "You have to let me in, Klaus. I do like you, and I want us to work."

Klaus swallowed she liked him but she would never love him. One day she would decide she could do better and leave him. "What is it you want from me?" He asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Honesty, trust, you to talk to me, can you do that?"

"I'm impulsive."

"I understand, but what you did with Tyler was premeditated. I'm still not okay with it. We should have talked about the problem together."

"Who compelled you?" Klaus asked watching her. Her eyes widened in surprise and he saw her swallow nervously. It confirmed his suspicions, and now he was determined now more than ever to find out what had happened and who would dare to hurt Caroline.

"We're going to be late." Caroline answered as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking, sweetheart." He called as he got out of the car.

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning and stomping toward the doctor's office. That woman would be the death of him. If she didn't confuse him to death she would most definitely frustrate him into the afterlife.

Thirty minutes later and the doctor had finished her examine on Caroline. She was still the same thankfully. The doctor reaffirmed she needed to take everything extremely slow, and relax as much as possible. With the scare, the doctor now wanted to see her every week.

She had explained the survival rate was very high at this stage in pregnancy. The doctor had also stated, that in the last bit of pregnancy the bulk of the baby's weight was gained. Not to mention, the lungs became fully functional. If born now there was a real chance they would survive, however, they would most likely need to spend an extended amount of time in the NICU. Long story short, Caroline needed to stay pregnant as long as possible.

"I think I might go crazy if I have to spend the next six weeks on bed rest." Caroline groaned as they got into the car.

Klaus thought about telling her the theory if it were true it would only be four weeks. He had looked into the births and found that almost ninety percent of children born to werewolves were born on a full moon. How convenient for Silas. He was giving the witch two weeks to figure out a safe way to protect the house, and then he would look into other options including moving Caroline to a different location.

"Especially since I get stuck by myself most days. Everyone always comes to visit at night." Caroline continued.

"I will spend more time with you." He replied, now that he knew he was wanted. "I do value your opinion Caroline."

"But can you listen to me, can we work on things...together?" Caroline asked her heart literally stopping as she waited for him to answer her. Feeling like his equal, may seem silly, but this was something that needed to be established now, or she was certain he would walk all over her forever.

"I don't know. You let your morals get in the way of things. I will keep you safe no matter the costs." Klaus sighed after a long moment.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath trying not to let her anger cloud her judgment. Klaus had been doing things his way for a very long time. While she didn't understand his logic sometimes, she understood he needed to take baby steps, and he would never change completely. She didn't want to change him, she wanted to be a joint partner with him.

Choosing her words carefully she tried to explain her perspective. "I know that this is all new to you, but we have to play on an even ground Klaus. I don't expect you to change overnight, and I understand that you spent over a thousand years working towards the creation of hybrids. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to give them up today or tomorrow or even in a few years. I hope someday you will see how much your family cares and loves you and that there is no need for them. By no means am I saying I agree with it. I don't and never will."

She turned to look at him finding his expression unreadable. "My only sticking point is that we have to listen to each other. Yes, you value my opinion, but if you can't allow the fact of me being right on occasions, it doesn't matter. You have to give me this." She pleaded, hoping her voice didn't sound desperate. Begging and pleading wouldn't work, this had to be his choice.

Klaus felt stuck, on one point he didn't want to lose her, on the other he refused to make a promise he couldn't keep. He didn't know what to say without making it worse or hurting her. Why did everything have to be so complicated. "So you want me to tell you what I am doing before I do it?" He clarified.

Caroline looked at him pursing her lips. "Yes, and I want us to talk about things."

Klaus had no idea what to say to her. Lying to Caroline simply wasn't an option. As each second passed he grew more aware of her watching him waiting for his answer.

Thankfully, his cell phone rang at that particular moment. Never in his existence had he ever been so glad for a phone call. "It's Elijah, I have to get this." Not a lie either. He really did need to answer the call, Elijah had been following Jeremy Gilbert. She nodded and turned back toward the window. "Elijah." He answered.

"Niklaus, where are you?" Elijah asked his voice raised higher than normal.

"I'm with Caroline, she had an appointment."

"Leave Mystic Falls, now, Silas is coming there tonight."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

Caroline watched Klaus as he gripped the steering wheel tighter the phone pressed against his ear tightly. She didn't know what was being said, but gathered from his expression and posture, whatever news Elijah was telling him, could not be good.

It would be nice to hear the conversation, but he clearly had far superior hearing than her and didn't need the volume above a whisper on his phone. Sighing she would just have to wait for him to hang up, and hope he would enlighten her to whatever was going on.

"What happened?" Caroline asked when he finally hung up.

Klaus looked at her and she saw the indecision on his face. "Just tell me, please, I'm not going to shatter," she reminded him.

"Elijah and Katerina went to D.C., to follow up on a lead that Jeremy Gilbert was there. They overheard him speaking with who Elijah assumes to be the rest of the five. Apparently, Silas will be in Mystic Falls, tonight. We are going…" He paused and cleared his throat. "I think it would be best if we left Mystic Falls."

Caroline swallowed as she felt her heart flutter with fear. What did Silas want in Mystic Falls now? She knew the full moon was tomorrow night, but the babies weren't going to be born tomorrow. At least she felt confident they weren't going to be. Unless, Klaus knew something she didn't, but how could he?

"Okay," she replied. "Where are we going?"

"I haven't decided yet," he answered honestly.

"Are we stopping at home, I don't have anything with me." Caroline said looking at her hands. The only thing she had on her was her cell phone and the clothes on her back and the jacket she wore.

"We'll get you stuff. We're already out of town, I think it would be best if we stayed on the road. It will be less stressful for you." He reasoned looking at her before glancing back to the road.

Caroline didn't like the idea of just flying the coop, but this was his area of expertise. The thought made her cringe. How many times had he run off in the middle of the night from Mikael? "Okay."

They remained quiet for some time, and she let her mind wander as she tried to stay calm. Klaus wouldn't let anything happen to her, she assured herself. In some way he cared for her, but to what extent she didn't know. "How long have you known Jeremy was back?" She asked keeping her voice even. She hadn't decided if she should be upset or not.

"The night you went into labor." Klaus replied looking at her.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to worry. We didn't know anything for sure until just now anyways."

As she watched him she realized he seemed nervous or apprehensive. She nodded her head in understanding, she supposed she understood why he would keep that from her. "Is there anything else you aren't telling me?" He was either hiding something, or worried he had upset her by withholding information, and she needed to know which it was.

She felt her heart fill with dread at the look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth and looked at her quickly, before looking away. He had been hiding something.

"I may have done something impulsive that you're not going to like, after our fight last weekend." Klaus said looking at her than back to the road.

Caroline swallowed nodding as she heard the roaring in her ears. What had he done? She waited for him to continue her mind already assuming the worst. From killing someone to sleeping with another woman her mind filtered through a hundred different scenarios.

"I turned Hayley into a hybrid." Klaus uttered his hands on the wheel his eyes never leaving the road.

"Oh." She replied blinking her eyes rapidly as she tried to fight off her repulsion and hurt that he had done that to someone else. Of all the scenarios she'd envisioned that had not been one of them.

"I…"

"Please don't tell me the details. I don't want to know." Caroline said looking at him as she tried to control the nausea in her. Hayley by no means could be considered a friend, or even someone she liked. Knowing she'd been forced into something against her will bothered her. She remembered all too clearly what it felt like to loathe something, but having no choice but to comply.

Sighing she rested her head on the headrest and pulled out her phone to text her mom what was going on. Her mom would no doubt worry if she didn't update her on the doctor appointment anyway.

"Turn your phone off when you're done. In case they try to trace it," Klaus explained.

Caroline nodded and waited for the reply back from her mom before shutting her phone off and stuffing it back into her jacket pocket. Unsure what else to say to him, she closed her eyes and tried to think peaceful, happy thoughts.

Klaus didn't know what to make of her silence. He knew he'd upset her, but lying had never been something he did. Omitting things, maybe, but not flat out lies. Not to mention, Caroline would find out about Hayley eventually. Telling her had been the best option he reasoned.

He desperately wanted to explain himself, to make her understand, but after a few long minutes of silence he'd heard the evenness of her breathing, and realized she'd fallen asleep. Perhaps this was better. Klaus had never been one to explain his actions. Or answer to anyone else. What was Caroline doing to him?

After several long hours of driving and the afternoon quickly turning into evening he pulled into a hotel parking lot just outside of Atlanta. He turned off the car and looked at the beautiful woman next to him. How did he go about waking her up? Would she be upset if he touched her, or should he just say something?

Before he could decide she coughed slightly and readjusted her head her eyes squinting open slightly. "Hmmm. Where are we?" She mumbled as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Atlanta."

Nodding she unbuckled her seat belt and began to get out of the car. Admittedly he would prefer to take her to a property he owned in New Orleans, but he didn't want to push her too much. She needed to take it easy, and running around even if only in the car wasn't taking it easy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly as she yawned. She seemed to be moving slower than normal to.

"Tired, hungry, I'm okay," she offered. "Sitting in the car for so long made me a little stiff, but I'm fine."

Well, as long as she wasn't in labor. With the full moon tomorrow night he felt like he was walking on eggshells. He needed her to hold off until the 30th, more so the babies needed the extra time to grow and become stronger. Stopping for the night had been a good idea.

XXXXX

"I just got off the phone with Nik, him and Caroline are safe and sound outside of town for the night." Kol said as Bonnie came out of the bathroom.

"That's good," she smiled.

"It's going to be okay, Bonnie, I won't let him hurt you." Kol said embracing her tightly.

"I know."

"Than what is it?" He asked rubbing small circles on her back. He could feel the tension in her back and stance, and wanted to soothe her in any way he could.

"I can't shake this feeling, that everyone leaving Mystic Falls, is just too easy." Bonnie said pulling away her brown eyes glistening with fear. "The full moon is tomorrow and…"

"Nik, has Caroline, Elijah is with Katerina, and we are with Bekah and Stefan in this godforsaken middle of nowhere town. Even Elena and Damon skipped town. Everyone is safely away from Mystic Falls, and nothing can happen without us there." He assured her. "Nik is going to keep Caroline as calm and relaxed as possible."

"I know that," she frowned. "But, it's too easy. You don't think he expects this. For us to just leave? I can't shake this feeling that something more is going on." She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"Whatever it is we'll figure it out." Kol said hugging her again. "We've been alive for over a thousand years, we're not so easy to kill."

XXXXX

Klaus blinked his eyes open glad that they adjusted instantly to the blackness of the room. Sitting up he searched the room for the noise that had awoken him. After several long moments he deduced the room was empty, and Caroline still slept silently in the bed next to his.

He got up and walked to the window. Unease still settling through him, something was wrong, but what? He turned around at the small whimper slipping from Caroline's lips. In that moment he cursed himself, he had been so intent on the noises in the proximity of the room, he hadn't paid attention to her.

Going to the bed he sat down next to her, and saw the fine sheen of sweat on her brow the tremble of her lips and he heard the rapid beating of her heart. "Caroline." He said shaking her arm gently.

Her face scrunched up and she gripped the sheets tighter, her breathing becoming even more erratic. "Caroline, love, wake up." He said a little more forcefully as he shook her arm harder. "Caroline?"

She twisted in her sleep but her eyes remained shut as she started to literally shake underneath his hands. Swallowing he felt panic settle in, this couldn't be a normal nightmare. She should have woken up easily. He'd always awoken when his siblings roused him from his nightmares. "Caroline." He said louder as he cupped her face and he felt the hot tears on her cheeks. "Wake up, Caroline." He almost yelled his own heart racing. What was wrong with her?

He brushed the tears away, there was only one thing he could think to do without physically harming her, which was out of the question. Tilting his forehead down to hers he closed his eyes and pushed his mind into hers.

A cold chill went down his spine the moment he entered her mind, Caroline was a warm, happy person. There shouldn't be so much hostility and darkness in her subconscious. Someone else was in her mind. He pushed his mind deeper till he found her.

Swallowing at the sight before him he lunged at the man who stood before her. His hands gripped her head as she fought against him. Klaus tackled the man to the ground. Effectively breaking the hold he had on her.

Caroline let out a strangled scream her back arching up off the bed as she came awake. Her face collided against his and he held her face. "Caroline, Caroline, look at me." He said as her eyes looked wildly around, before settling on him. "You're okay."

Her bottom lip trembled along with the rest of her body. Her breathing was still ragged. "Get off me." She mumbled pushing him away as she got up.

He let go of her immediately at the cold tone of her voice. She walked quickly toward the bathroom, and he wondered if she was mad at him for entering her mind. A moment later he concluded that might not be the case as he heard her getting sick.

Walking quickly to the bathroom he approached her slowly wanting to help, but not sure what to do.

Caroline groaned as she heard him walk up behind her. Why? Why did he have to see her like this? "Please don't look at me when I'm like this."

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked as he turned on the sink and a moment later pressed a warm wash cloth to her neck.

Caroline took a shaky breath in shifting from her knees to her bottom. The nausea was over, at least she thought. No, she wasn't okay. That had been the most terrifying thing to ever happen to her. She still shook all over and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. "He was in my head, Klaus." She choked out as he knelt beside her moving the wash cloth to her face. If she hadn't been so freaked out by the presence of someone else in her head, she would be mortified that he was looking at her like this.

"I know. What happened?" Klaus said his arms grasping her under her arms and pulling her up. She leaned into him as he led her back to the bed. He felt so warm, and she couldn't stop shaking, she felt so cold.

"I don't know, he was in my head. He kept trying to make me go back to Mystic Falls." She said as they sat on the bed together. Caroline gripped his arm tightly the fear that had been gnawing at her slowly slipping away as numbness filled. "I couldn't wake up, I wanted to wake up. I heard you, felt you, but…"

"It's okay. It's over now." Klaus said hugging her to him as he pulled the blanket over them.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close, feeling comfort in his embrace. He lay back on the bed and she let him pull her back with him resting her head in the crook of his neck. Slowly she began to relax as the cold chill that had been consuming her receded. His embrace felt safe, and she knew he would protect her.

She wasn't sure how long they sat like that when she finally felt calm enough to talk and the numbness surrounding her lifted. It could have been minutes or hours, time didn't matter at the moment. "How did he get in my head?" She asked as she focused on the crème colored wall in front of her.

"He's a witch, a powerful witch. I imagine the same way he got in Bonnie's." Klaus said smoothing his hand over her hair soothingly.

"So he could do it again?" Caroline asked her bottom lip trembling. "I heard you, but I couldn't wake up." It had been horrifying she'd wanted nothing more than to open her eyes, but couldn't. He'd held her trapped in the limbo dream state trying to force her hand. Compulsion had nothing on this dream, not only had she not been able to wake up or do as she pleased, but she could feel his poisonous darkness seeping into her being.

"I know now might not be the best time, but I need you to tell me what he wanted. I need to know if he can find us." Klaus said holding her even tighter.

Caroline shook her head and bit her lip as she willed the tears not to start falling again. Swallowing she nestled closer to him. "At first he wanted me to tell him where we were, than he tried to convince me to come back to Mystic Falls. I didn't tell him anything. Why is he doing this to me?"

Klaus closed his eyes in frustration; he hadn't wanted to tell her. With the stress she was under already he worried adding on even more might be the final straw. Still she deserved an explanation. "I think we should move on as soon as you feel up to it. You're one of the strongest willed individuals I've ever come across, but if he can get into your head, it's possible for him to manipulate you."

He truly believed Caroline hadn't given anything away, but it was a risk he couldn't take. Their situation was precarious. Moving her all over the place was not ideal either. What if all this sent her into labor. The full moon would be tonight.

"There is something else I need to tell you." Klaus said and she stiffened bracing for his news. "It's possible the birth will take place on a full moon, and because tomorrow, or I guess tonight, is the full moon, he was trying to lure you back."

"But it's too soon still." Caroline said her voice thick with emotion.

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. "For us it is, for what Silas intends, it doesn't matter." He said stating the harsh truth.

"Oh." She replied softly. Of course Caroline would never think of that, she was far too innocent.

"But you feel fine, right? You're not going to go into labor are you?" Klaus asked.

"I don't think so." Caroline said her body relaxing again into his.

"The next full moon is on the 30th of December, I think if we can get you through today, you will have them then. I doubt you will go till the full moon in January. Werewolves tend to be born on full moons. There is about a ninety percent probability of that." He explained his hand resting on her belly.

They sat quietly again as the sun began to rise, rays of sunshine filtering between the curtains. He could tell she was still awake, but holding her like this he could do for hours. Being in her presence was calming for him; he would give anything to have her be his for all eternity. But would she have him?

He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking? Should he have her talk to him, or leave her be? Personally he didn't like to talk about such things. Did she want to talk?

"Can we leave?" Caroline asked some time later.

"Yes." He said as they stood up together.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked once they were in the car. The clock on the dash said it was just after eight in the morning. She had no idea how long she'd sat on the bed with Klaus mulling over the horrific nightmare, if you could call it that, she'd had.

"Is there a way to stop him?" She said suddenly, not giving him a chance to answer her question. "I don't want to feel...powerless like that again."

"I have a place on the outskirts of New Orleans. It can't be traced back to me, it will be quiet and secluded. It is a bit of a drive, but I can make it there shorter. We will figure something out, I give you my word. I won't let him hurt you again, Caroline."

"Okay." Caroline nodded looking out the window. She heard the sincerity in his words, and believed that he meant it. Silas was stronger than they thought, and she couldn't help but wonder even with his best efforts if he could keep his word.

XXXXX

"Can we get something to eat?" Caroline asked breaking the silence between them. It hadn't been an awkward silence, but she hadn't spoken to him since they left the hotel a few hours ago. She had been content looking out her window, and he hadn't known what to say.

"Yes, at the next stop." Klaus promised. He grit his teeth realizing it was lunch time and she'd never ate breakfast. He needed to take better care of her. In fact he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning either. They would both need to stop for a meal, but he didn't know how he would feed without her watching. He absolutely would not be letting Caroline out of his sight. "How are you feeling?"

She turned toward him a small smile on her face, but the hollow tired eyes and paleness of her face told him everything. "I'll be okay."

Klaus sighed knowing it was the truth. Caroline was strong much more than he ever could be. She truly was spectacular, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder how much could one person take. He hadn't always been bitter and volatile. What if it became too much, what if she lost her light? He would not allow that to happen.

Swallowing he realized he would have to be the one to start talking. He still had no idea if she was mad at him or not, and desperately needed to make sure she was okay. "You asked me if I knew what it was like to be compelled, and while I don't know what that feels like…" He felt a tick in his jaw he hated talking about this, hated feeling vulnerable. Yet, only Caroline could bring out his weaknesses. He felt comfortable enough with her to talk about his past to an extent. "I know what it feels like to feel out of control in a situation. To want to stop something but you can't."

He could feel her eyes on him but couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I was five the first time Mikael beat me. I can't even remember for what. I remember wanting to get away but…" he closed and opened his eyes unable to say anymore. Perhaps it was stupid to say anything.

Caroline looked back out the window and then back to him. "I swore to myself I'd never let anyone take advantage of me again. I'd never allow myself to be in a position to be violated like that. I don't want to repeatedly be a victim. Neither of us should ever have to suffer like that again, we've both been through enough. I just wish that we could…" she sighed and looked back out the window.

"You don't truly want an ordinary life, do you?" Klaus asked flicking his gaze between the road and her. There really was so much that she didn't know about the world, and he wanted to show her. Small town mundane life wasn't for her.

"I do like being a vampire being strong and confident, but I want a life where our kids can be safe. A life where we don't have to worry about all the things in the world that could be after us, or them." Caroline replied sadly.

"Being strong and confident has nothing to do with being a vampire, it only amplified who you were, Caroline." Klaus assured her.

"You didn't know me as a human." She scoffed. "I was weak and insecure. That's probably the reason I was so easily taken advantage of. I was a stupid insecure…"

"Don't do that to yourself, love. You had a bad night, Caroline, don't berate yourself, that's my job to do to myself." Klaus replied with a smirk hoping to make her feel better.

"Well, aren't we a pair." She said quietly.

"Caroline," he looked over at her wanting to help, but didn't know what to say or do for that matter. "You can talk to me. I know it is bothering you, I just…want to help." He finished lamely. Comforting others definitely did not make the list of things he knew how to do.

"Thanks." A genuine smile graced her flawless face, before it slipped away. "I don't want to be controlled again."

"Bonnie is looking into something for you, Caroline. I can, I will help you again if something happens. I mean, if you want me to?" He stumbled over his words. She was really getting to him; her effect on him was profound. Love was a weakness.

He felt her hand on his. "I know you got in my head, Klaus, but I'm not upset about it. You did it to help me, and had no ulterior motive. It's the controlling like you do with the hybrids that upsets me. You've already guessed as to why."

"Will you tell me what happened?" Klaus asked, hoping that she would. He needed to find out who had hurt her like this. Though maybe not knowing was best, if he found the vampire, he would have to kill him.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath, she'd never talked about it with anyone. It was really painful, and having Silas in her head trying to control her had brought everything to a head. It made her skin crawl to feel so out of control, to feel like she wasn't in control of her own body. "Will you explain to me your desire to have hybrids?" She countered. If they were going to discuss this, perhaps some good could come out of it, and an understanding of sorts.

Klaus looked indecisive for a moment before nodding his head. "I don't want to be alone, Caroline. I wanted someone else like me, I didn't realize there would be a sire bond, which I'll admit was an extra perk. My family didn't want me, so I wanted to create a new one. Wolves are pack animals, we need family, to feel like we belong. I've never felt like I belonged with my family. Even as a human I was different. I was always the one to be ostracized, or belittled, by Mikael."

Caroline only knew limited history between his siblings, and felt ashamed for knowing nothing about werewolves in general. How had she spent so much time with two of them and not known much about their more primal instincts and needs?

He was alone, or at least that was how he felt. It broke her heart a little to hear him talk that way. To know that he suffered from feeling unloved. "I'm here with you," oh god what was she saying or agreeing to, even more frightening it didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. "And we are about to have two babies. I don't know about the past, but it looks like Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah all want to help you now. You have people who care about you, you just have to open yourself up to us."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Caroline." Klaus said roughly.

"I've already told you I want to get to know you. I do like you, Klaus." She answered honestly. "We have to open up to each other, and it would be kind of nice if you told me about this whole mate thing that Kol keeps mentioning." She paused noticing the surprise that took over his face before he quickly covered it up. "Anyway, I already explained that I don't expect you to give up your hybrids. I know you spent a thousand years trying to create them. I just hope that one day they will be free to go." She sighed.

Her mind drifted back to Silas and Damon. Now it was her turn to explain. Taking in a shaky breath and steeling herself against the emotions that came flooding in she looked at him before she began speaking. "Compulsion is a soft spot for me, I wasn't just compelled once, and it was over a period of time. This vampire used me to get things. I didn't know vampires existed until I brought the wrong guy home with me. In the morning when I woke up I had a bite mark on my neck and tried to get away, but he caught me." She said hoarsely her emotions getting the best of her despite her resolve not to cry. "He fed from me and compelled me to do his will and pretend he was my boyfriend. I remember being so confused, doing things even though I didn't' want to. I felt so helpless and scared, and I knew he was going to kill me, but didn't know when." She sucked in a deep breath as she shuddered.

"Every time he would kiss me or touch me I'd want to shrink away, run away, but I couldn't. And last night with Silas, it brought it all back. The hopeless insecure, Caroline, who can be compelled and bended to do another's will. I don't want to be that girl ever again." She said grinding her teeth together as she looked at her hands. She wouldn't allow herself to become that girl again.

Klaus gripped the steering wheel tightly. If he were understanding her right she'd been abused and even raped by this vampire. Of course he could see her aversion to compulsion, and why she would even drink from a blood bag. It made him sick to think of someone doing that to his Caroline. He swore to get vengeance on them.

He would kill Silas himself for rehashing these painful memories for Caroline. She was too beautiful and full of light to be taken advantage of like this.

As he pulled off at the exit and into a local diner he promised himself that this conversation wasn't over. It would be just the two of them at his house, and they would have lots of time to talk.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, it's been a busy week, and my daughter got hurt and has not been a happy little one lately. **

**Something big happens next chapter. Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review, and give me your thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

Caroline sat up a little straighter as they pulled off the road and onto a gravel driveway. She would be glad to get inside the house and take a nice hot bath. It had been a busy day, and she was quite certain her doctor would give her a serious scolding if she found out everything she'd done today.

Klaus had tried to keep her as calm and immobile as possible. Though it had been a struggle. He refused to leave her alone, to which she was thankful. She had no desire to be alone, but that also meant she had had to accompany him everywhere. They had needed to stop for lunch, and then had stopped for some groceries. He'd also quickly taken her to the store for some clothing since their stay would be extended, for who knew how long.

She frowned as the house came into view, it looked nice, but definitely not what she had been expecting. It was a normal sized house, not a mansion. She supposed he didn't always need a humongous house. She would guess the house was old judging by its design, though it looked well kept.

Three large columns stood on the front porch of the brick home, with a large inviting door in the middle. The shrubs were neatly trimmed, and flower beds bloomed with flowers. Evidently his gardener enjoyed their job.

Klaus turned off his SUV and looked over at her. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." She smiled reassuring him. "I was expecting something else. This is really homey."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he got out of the car helping her out before going to the trunk to get out the bags of food and clothes. She walked slowly up to the house as Klaus walked past her and opened the door.

It might look homey on the outside, but on the inside it most definitely was a bachelor pad. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked, she should not have drank so much water at lunch. Not to mention, a relaxing bath with the bubble bath she'd gotten sounded fantastic. Quickly she grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top from the bag and her bubble bath and followed after him.

"Second door on the left. This is an old house so there is only the one bathroom." Klaus said walking ahead of her and flipping on the light. "You can have the master bedroom which is just across the hall." He said indicating the closed door.

Caroline nodded as she looked at the large old fashioned tub. She wanted to ask where he would sleep then, but refrained. The thought of closing her eyes again frightened her. It crossed her mind that they could sleep together, but didn't want to put that out there quite yet.

"Thanks." She said quietly as he turned and walked away. She closed the door letting it click softly shut before turning on the water.

Once Klaus heard the water running in the bath he set to work on concocting the drink Bonnie had recommended to help ward off Silas. The witch had made a few variations to the drink as some of the original herbs weren't good for pregnant women, so he could only hope that it would still work.

The more ingredients he mixed the more he hesitated giving her the drink. It smelled awful. If it made his stomach roll he could only imagine Caroline's reaction. As he added the last herb he took a sip and forced it down. He'd had worse, but this certainly made the top ten of most horrendous things he'd ever drank.

"You're cooking?" Caroline questioned, drawing him from his thoughts.

He swallowed as he saw her, her long blonde hair wet and falling in loose ringlets around her face. She looked amazing and the top she was wearing fit her in all the right places making his cock twitch in response. When she frowned he realized that she'd asked him a question he'd still yet to answer.

"Sort of. It's the drink Bonnie suggested." Klaus replied looking down at the concoction in the cup.

"Oh." Caroline said biting her lip. "It looks…"

"It tastes just as bad." He replied to give her fair warning.

"Great." Caroline sighed as she took the cup from him and grimaced before taking a sip. She gagged and made a face, and for a moment he thought she might vomit again. Setting the cup on the counter she coughed and glanced at the cup and back at him. "Do I have to drink the whole thing?"

"No." Klaus replied. It was like vervain you only needed a little to do the trick.

"What if it doesn't work? What if it keeps you out of my head?" Caroline said her eyes widening in horror.

"Bonnie assured me it will work." He said walking toward her and cupping her face forcing her blue eyes to look up at him. "Perhaps if you drank the whole thing or had vervain in your system you might be able to keep me out, but I have a direct connection that makes a big difference. Silas, is hundreds of miles away." He assured her.

After she fell asleep for the night he had every intention of moving from the guest bedroom upstairs to sit in one of the arm chairs in her room.

"Do you get into people's heads often?" Caroline asked staring up at him.

"On occasion. It's a good way to obtain information." He answered honestly.

"Oh." She said looking down.

"Caroline." He said tilting her chin back up. "I admit to being flawed, but I do have some morals. There are certain things I would never use my compulsion or mind control for."

"I know." She whispered and he realized that she truly did believe that.

"I won't let Silas, or anyone else for that matter, hurt you ever again." Klaus reassured.

Her hands came up and rested on his chest. "I trust you, Klaus." She murmured. He searched her eyes wondering if she were going to kiss him as she leaned in and her fingers trailed along his chest to his back. At the last minute she leaned in resting her head on his shoulder.

He held her for a long few moments before he moved away and ushered her to a chair so she could sit. She'd been on her feet a lot today, and she wasn't supposed to be out of bed at all. "How are you feeling?"

Caroline sighed and gave him an agitated look as she rolled her eyes. She knew he only asked because he cared, but there were only so many times she could be asked. "I'm fine. Please stop asking me. I'll let you know if something happens. Do you think since it's already five in the evening, I'm safe for the night?"

Klaus looked at the clock on the wall. "Hopefully."

"I mean labor is usually a long time, if it's really centered on the full moon…" She trailed off.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetheart. I just want you to take it easy, I'm not ready yet." Klaus said before he even realized what he was saying.

"It is scary." She agreed leaning back in her chair. "Every time I think I am ready, I realize what is going to happen and freak out again, but when they get here, I don't know, instinct will take over. I think we're going to be fine. You're already so protective and caring, it's very endearing. We both already love them, and the rest we will figure out as we go."

He frowned at her he'd been called a great many things, but someone finding him endearing was something new. Then she'd said the word love and associated it with him. She knew he was capable of love, he wondered if anyone was capable of loving him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Caroline could feel her eyelids getting droopy. She was exhausted, but she was too afraid to fall asleep. "I'm going to make dinner." Caroline said standing up and going to the fridge. If she sat any longer she would fall asleep right there at the table.

"I can make something." Klaus said his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't cook?" She said arching her brow at him.

"I don't, but I can figure something out." He replied as he steered her back towards the chair. "Sit down Caroline, I'm over a thousand years old, I will make something. You're supposed to be resting."

Caroline sat back down in the chair with a huff. Well, if he wouldn't let her cook, he was going to have to talk to her. She knew at some point she would have to fall asleep, but the memories and terror of her nightmare were still too fresh. "You're different with me." She stated watching him. "I mean when it's just the two of us."

It was a simple fact. He didn't put on a persona when it was just the two of them. He was simply Klaus a good and caring person, his humanity leaked through and she saw the real man.

She saw the tick in his jaw and he paused before setting the eggs on the counter. "Breakfast okay?" He asked.

"Sure." She glared at the back of his head. There was no way she was letting him walk away from this conversation. "We had a, well I wouldn't call it nice, but enlightening talk on the way here. With the babies probably coming in a few weeks, I would like us to be on good terms with each other."

"You see me, Caroline, in a way that no one else does." Klaus replied turning back to her. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Caroline replied watching as he fumbled with the stove and started to crack eggs into the pan. "In a way we are very similar, but also different."

Klaus remained silent. She understood talking about the past bothered him. It pained her to talk about her past as well. Yet, they needed to do it. In the long run it would give them a better understanding of each other.

"How long have you owned this house?" Caroline asked changing her tactic.

"I acquired it in the late eighteen hundreds. I spent a lot of time in New Orleans. Believe it or not I helped to bring it to its present day glory." He said as he pulled out a plate.

"If circumstances were different, I'd really like to see the city. So how many houses do you own?" Caroline asked as he set a plate in front of her.

"Thirty four." Klaus replied sitting across from her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as she took a bite of the eggs.

"My favorite home is in Wales. You would like it, I think. I could take you sometime, all of us, could go together."

He was unsure of himself around her she noticed, afraid of being rejected. "I've never been on a plane before. Actually, you're the first person to ever take me out of Virginia. It would only be fitting if you took me on my first plane ride. Although, I don't think we'll be able to go anywhere for a little while."

Klaus smiled his face relaxing. "Whenever everyone is up to it. I have my own private plane." He looked like he wanted to say more but his cell phone chimed with a text message. He pulled it out and looked at it handing it to her. "It's your mom, probably checking to make sure you're still alive."

"I think she's come to the realization you're not going to hurt me, otherwise she would have called. I get this feeling sometimes she is trying to make up now, for not being there for me when I was younger." Caroline said typing in a reply.

"I think she feels guilty that I died, and she didn't know it. She was never around, always working." She shrugged handing the phone back to him.

"I wished my parents would have left me alone." Klaus mused taking her empty plate to the sink. "They were always around, and I had to share a room with Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Henrik."

"I take it they didn't have mansions back then?" Caroline said watching as he cleaned up the kitchen.

"No, our house was bigger than most. Benefits of Mikael being what you might refer to as the mayor, and Esther was a healer. They were held in high regard. We were better off than most." Klaus said turning back to her. "But I would have given it all up in a heartbeat."

"So why didn't you leave? I mean you were older, you could have, right?" Caroline asked trying to understand him.

Klaus sighed as he looked around the kitchen. "I stayed for my siblings. Someone had to look after Bekah and...Henrik. I feared that if I left, Mikael would hurt them."

"You took care of them, and you still care for Rebekah now, I think that is sweet." Caroline replied softly.

"Well, I suppose that is another thing we have in common, putting other people's needs ahead of our own, to an extent." Klaus replied. As a human he had always put his siblings ahead of himself. Maybe not so much since he'd turned, but he still protected them and cared for them in the best way he knew how.

She was reading him like a book again, and he was practically reading the story to her. "Kind of like how you put Elena's needs above your own. Her boyfriend abused you, fed from you, and compelled you, and yet you wish her the best in her relationship." He said taking the focus off him. It had all of a sudden clicked that Damon had done all those horrible things to her. The elder Salvatore was the only one who made sense.

Caroline's head snapped up her mouth popping open in surprise. "How did you…"

"Deductive reasoning, love. You and Stefan are far too close for him to have violated you like that. Katerina, well, she prefers men. So that leaves Damon as the only other resident vampire, and I do believe he is shallow enough to do that." Klaus replied walking closer to her.

"Klaus." Caroline said standing up.

He could hear her heart accelerate, and the fear etched on to her face. "Why would you protect someone who wronged you?" He asked wondering how on earth she had the compassion to tolerate someone who had done such heinous things to her.

"People change, Klaus, he is a better person now than he was then." She said quietly meeting his eyes. "You can't hurt him."

Klaus ground his teeth together; he wanted to do so much more than hurt him.

"Please, Elena loves him." Caroline whispered.

"Lucky for him he is miles away from us." He replied coldly. How could she stand here and plead for her attacker's life? She truly was unique, even more so than he'd realized. That didn't mean he wouldn't exact his revenge.

"Klaus, please. He has changed and nobody knows what happened. Just Stefan and Elena, Bonnie only knows vague details. I don't want people to know." She said her face red and eyes teary.

He recognized that look, shame, she was ashamed and probably even blamed herself for what happened. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Klaus cursed himself as the first tear fell down her cheek. He shouldn't have pushed her. He would decide Damon's fate at another time, at the moment he had more important things to worry about. "Come on, love, you've had a long day let's get you in bed."

She gave him a weary look before sighing and looking down. "I'm not tired."

"Caroline." She obviously was tired. Her eyes looked droopy and while she was still beautiful he could see the bags underneath them.

"Klaus." She countered flailing her arms and clapping them against her thigh in exasperation. "Can we just watch TV or something?" She said the irritation thick in her voice.

"Alright." He agreed, he had no doubt she would be asleep in a matter of minutes anyway.

They walked quietly out to the couch and she curled up on the end of it as he turned on the TV. He found a rerun of _The Walking Dead_ to which she just shrugged at and he settled in.

A smile crept onto his face as he watched her finding her far more interesting than the episode. She was desperately trying not to fall asleep her eyes kept closing and jolting back open. He understood that she was afraid, but didn't know how much longer she could fight it. Caroline had to be the most stubborn woman he'd ever met.

Several minutes later she was out. Sighing he got up and scooped her up into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. He pulled back the blankets and laid her down before covering her up. Taking a long moment to look at her he pushed a strand of blonde hair from her face before turning to go.

"Stay." Caroline whispered catching his hand. "I don't want to be alone."

She released his hand and slid over giving him room. Klaus kicked off his shoes and slid into bed next to her moving his arm so she could curl into him.

"Will you stay all night?" She asked hesitantly.

"If you want me to."

"I do." She said resting her head on his shoulder and her hand slowly slid across his torso. "I feel safe with you, Klaus. I don't want to fight with you anymore. All this crazy stuff is going on and we both want the same things."

Klaus rested a hand on her stomach sighing. "I'm impulsive and don't always think things through, but I don't want to lose you, Caroline."

As if in response to his words he felt movement under his hand. Like one of the twins had done a somersault in her belly. He retracted his hand and looked at her.

Caroline put her hand over his and put it back. "They're just moving. Here." She left her hand on his as she moved it to a different spot where there was a very obvious nudge. You could see and feel the movement.

"It's a lot different than the last time." Klaus said as he felt yet another movement, and watched her whole stomach roll.

"They're bigger now, and there isn't a whole lot of room in there." Caroline smiled moving so she could look up at him. "They love moving at night. Makes it hard to sleep."

"That's...incredible." Klaus said feeling the movement again. He met her smiling eyes and saw the light that he loved so much in them.

To think a year ago he'd been following her around like a love sick puppy. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd actually have a chance with someone like her. He didn't deserve her, and had no idea what he had done to make this beautiful and strong woman ask for his companionship, but he would not let her down.

Caroline and the babies terrified him, made him feel things he didn't realize he could feel. Yet, at the same time they were everything he wanted he just hadn't realized it until the day she'd told him she was pregnant.

"It is isn't it? Who would have thought we could create something like this. That one night, could turn into something so much more." She whispered obviously she had been thinking something similar to him.

"Do you regret it?" Klaus asked remembering how she'd snuck away in the morning.

"No." Caroline answered immediately.

"I…you left in the morning. Neither of us signed up for this, but this…" he rested his hand over her stomach splaying his fingers across it. "…this is a very good thing." He couldn't really put his feelings into words, or perhaps he could, but what if she didn't feel the same way. Whenever she spoke about him she always used the word care never the word love. Could she ever love him?

"I didn't know what to think that morning. I freaked out a little, you and I have always had a connection, it scared me, it still does. I'm just more open to exploring it now than I was then."

Her eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes, her pink lips parted as he moved to close the distance between them. He hesitated against her lips moving softly against them, not wanting to push her into something she didn't want.

Caroline sighed and her tongue darted out tracing his lips as she buried her hand in his hair. Klaus pulled her closer his own hand getting lost in her blonde locks as he enjoyed the feel of her soft plump lips against his. He could spend every night like this.

XXXXX

Caroline sat up startled by the noise. Her heart raced as she heard the loud howling of wolves. She looked around the room as Klaus pushed up next to her

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Did you hear that?" Caroline whispered as the howling continued. It was a full moon, the howls could be werewolves and they sounded close.

"The wolves? Relax, sweetheart, they won't bother us." He said pulling her back into his arms.

Caroline snuggled into him, but found that she was too awake to just go back to sleep. "How do you know?"

"I'm the alpha male, love." Klaus replied and she could see the smirk on his face. "They wouldn't dare come here. Even if they did, they wouldn't hurt you. Wolves don't hurt their own kind, unless a male is challenging another male."

"But I'm not a wolf." She said biting her lip as she looked at him.

"No, but our children are." He said his hand going back to her stomach.

"They can tell?" Caroline asked curiously. She would really like to know more about the werewolves. She had a right to know, her children were going to carry the gene.

"Yeah." Klaus said coolly. "The night Henrik died, they only attacked him, I survived the attack without a scratch."

"That must have been horrible." Caroline replied linking her fingers with his.

"It was." He sighed.

Caroline squeezed his hand feeling the pain he still felt judging by his stiff composure. She couldn't imagine watching someone she loved die like that. To be powerless to stop it, it must have been truly awful.

"Klaus, you know…"

"Don't." He cut her off.

"Tell me more about the wolves." She whispered after a long moment.

Klaus remained quiet for a long moment before responding. "What do you want to know?"

"About the…about us being…mates." Caroline stumbled nervously.

Klaus sighed and pulled her closer. "It's complicated." He said falling silent again, and she wondered if he would say anything more or not.

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she'd been holding realizing he had no intention of continuing the topic. "It's a feeling I have about you, a need to protect you, the babies." Her eyes flew open in surprise as he begun to speak. She felt him swallow as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I know that you are not mine, but I want you to be only mine. You're the alpha female, Caroline.' Klaus explained.

"Because I'm pregnant?" She asked quietly, of course that was the reason. It had to be, sure he'd been attracted to her, because he wanted her to be another notch in his belt, but he hadn't actually wanted anything more from her. Or at least that was what she'd assumed.

"No and yes. That amplified it, but you have to realize that in a thousand years, you're the first woman who captured my attention... I've always been drawn to you, Caroline." Klaus replied looking up at the ceiling.

He hated feeling vulnerable like this, hated being in love with someone who wouldn't return his feelings, ever. Not that he deserved her to return them, because he didn't. Mikael had been right that no one would ever love him. Klaus was just thankful that he got to have her for a little bit.

"So, what exactly does it mean, I mean I'm sure there is more to it than that." Caroline asked softly.

He understood her curiosity, though he didn't necessarily want to delve to deeply into it. He worried it might scare her. Especially the growing desire he had to make her his. "Wolves are...territorial over everything. If you were to let me claim you, you would be only mine, and I would be only yours. There would never be anyone else for me. There never has been anyone else for me. I want you Caroline, and only you, I wanted you before the babies were ever conceived and now I just want you even more. I don't mean just physically either, companionship, friendship…" _Love,_ he finished in his head. If she only understood how much he...loved her, and needed her, but could she ever feel the same way about him?

Caroline would always be free to wander off because she wasn't a wolf. He knew that was a real possibility, but didn't want to think of how he would react if that actually happened. Caroline was his equal his light in the darkness, and he knew he would never find anyone else quite like her.

XXXXX

"I don't like that doctor very much." Caroline said scrunching up her nose in disgust. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't something she could pinpoint exactly. She'd gotten comfortable with her other doctor.

"We can find you a new one." Klaus offered as he guided her towards the blood bank. She watched as he looked around before they slipped inside.

"Tired of take out?" She teased as he put some blood bags in the cooler.

"No." Klaus smirked. "But sometimes it's not enough, and I don't do the bunny diet. It's Christmas tomorrow, finding a bite to eat, might be a little rough."

They'd ordered in every night for the past three weeks except for their first night. She was surprised places still delivered to them, since he snacked on the delivery boys. "Well, it doesn't bother me. Unless of course you start burying bodies in the back yard." It was the truth. She didn't drink from the vein but she would never ask someone like Klaus to give that up. It was part of their nature to drink blood. "Can we stop at the store and get something for a Christmas dinner?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh come now Caroline, you don't bury bodies in your own back yard." Klaus smiled closing the cooler. "A quick trip, your still not supposed to be on your feet. So why don't you like your doctor?"

"I don't know, he just wasn't very personable. My other doctor told me what she was doing, it's kind of nice to know, when they're all up in your business like that. Probably because he's a guy." Caroline said as he slipped an arm around her and he led her out of the hospital. "Where am I having the babies, the full moon isn't that far away?" Tomorrow was the twenty fifth and the full moon was on the 30th. She was getting extremely antsy. Caroline was a planner, and all this uncertainty made her uneasy.

"Kol and Bonnie are looking into a few things." Klaus sighed.

"Okay, the 30th isn't that far off." Caroline reminded him as he opened the car door for her.

"I know."

"Do you think the test results will come back okay?" Caroline asked nervously. She wasn't sure which she was more nervous about the test or the test results. At least the test was over. She could only hope that the baby's lungs were fully developed since the full moon was less than a week away.

"You're worrying again, love." Klaus replied as he climbed in next to her and set the cooler in the back seat. "Everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure?" Caroline asked skeptically, surely he had to be worried to.

"Simple, they have our genes." He smirked kissing her temple.

"You're worried to." She stated watching him.

"Of course, but someone has to keep their cool. It really will work out." Klaus said though Caroline could see the mask he had on wavering slightly. She appreciated that he was being her rock in this, she just hoped she was there enough for him.

They both wanted to believe what he was saying, but they knew that there were so many unknown questions and concerns that needed to be answered. Unfortunately they didn't have a lot of time to figure it all out. Hopefully Bonnie came up with something, she would really like to deliver at home.

XXXXX

"You're doing an awful lot of work, Caroline." Klaus said as she made mashed potatoes. "I could help."

"It's fine, I've got it." Caroline smiled happily.

He knew that while she had enjoyed her down time she was probably chomping at the bit to do something like he was. Neither of them were the sit back and relax type.

"Don't over exert yourself." He cautioned watching her unable to hold in a smile. She truly was magnificent.

"I'm not, I feel really good. Besides this is nothing really." Caroline said setting the mixer down. "I'm all done anyway. If you want to get out the roast."

Klaus looked over at the crock pot. He'd insisted she get something that didn't require much prep work and now owned a crock pot. At least it looked simple enough to use.

"Thank you for this." She said as he helped her reach the plates. "I know this isn't your thing, but thank you."

Klaus pulled her to him, he'd of gotten her something if he'd been able to leave her alone, but with it just the two of them, he couldn't take the risk. "Well, I'm pretty sure next year, and for the years after it will be a really big deal." He said kissing her forehead.

Christmas had never been something his family celebrated even as humans, though those who had celebrated the holiday back then did it very differently than people nowadays did.

"Yes, it will, and we are going to go all out. Tree, lights, mistletoe, everything." Caroline smiled.

"The mistletoe sounds nice." Klaus said kissing her. Caroline sighed parting her lips as she wrapped her hands around him and drew him closer. This was by far the best Christmas he'd ever had.

XXXXX

"Thank you for coming." Esmeralda said ushering them inside of her little shop before closing and locking the door.

"What is so urgent?" Rebekah asked eyeing the witch curiously. The witch had called them suddenly saying they needed to come immediately.

"I've found something of great importance." She replied going to a shelf and removing a book. "It could be the thing that gives you the upper hand against Silas."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked stepping forward.

Rebekah looked at a few of the books and incantations written on pieces of paper on the cluttered table. Esmeralda was a mess but she knew what she was talking about.

"I have put together some herbs and spells to protect the manor. But this…." She paused tapping her finger on a page. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Bonnie took a step forward and looked at the grimore her eyes widening in surprise.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked. She had just about as much distaste for witches as Nik did. They always beat around the bush instead of just getting to the bloody point.

"If this is correct, Caroline needs to have the babies in Mystic Falls." Bonnie said looking up at Kol before she looked at Rebekah and Stefan.

"Why?" Rebekah asked the obvious, though on the inside she was ecstatic. She wanted to be there, maybe not present, but there for the actual birth.

"Klaus was born in Mystic Falls, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah we all were." Kol replied walking toward Bonnie and Esmeralda.

"You can draw off that energy. He plans on drawing off the energy of your parents and siblings deaths, as well as your deaths, but when a birth takes place it creates a hot spot as well. Caroline and Niklaus were born in Mystic Falls, as were all of you. A birth can be just as big a hot spot as well as a death. Especially a supernatural birth. Bonnie can draw on the hot spot of the twin's births as well as your supernatural rebirths." Esmeralda explained.

"They will only be werewolves though, correct?" Bonnie asked eyebrow raised.

Esmeralda hesitated as if there were something she was debating on saying. "Like the werewolf gene, the witch gene always passes from parent to child. Because of their ancestry they will create quite the supernatural hot spot upon their birth. A hot spot to which you can use to your advantage." She explained.

"So they will be witches as well?" Rebekah asked thoughtfully. It made sense, she'd often wondered why she had been the only one to ever practice magic. Even that had been limited. Their parents would never have allowed one of them to become stronger than them, especially Mikael. Losing her magic had saddened her to no end.

"Yes." Esmeralda replied. "I apologize my young child, but the bulk of this working, will fall on you. You're a Bennett witch and thus one of the only ones that can draw enough magic to harness that kind of power. You would have even greater odds if you were to resurrect the original witch."

"No." Kol replied. "Nik would never agree to it anyway. Esther cannot be resurrected even if it is only temporarily."

"Could she draw power from one of us?" Rebekah asked, she had no wish to see their mother again after everything she had done.

"It may work, but there is only one way to find out, and the hot spot will be strongest right at their birth." Esmeralda replied. "The more time that passes after the birth the less powerful it will be."

"What's to stop Silas from drawing on the same power?" Stefan asked.

"He could try, and probably will, the energy will be extreme." Esmeralda cautioned. "He is not yet at his full potential yet, and perhaps if you were each to provide a blood sample she could draw on your witch energy."

"How?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"On your witch powers. You still have them, you just don't have access to them, because you're a vampire." Esmeralda explained.

XXXXX

"Caroline, it's lovely to see you again, you look well. Niklaus." Elijah said as he pulled out a chair for Caroline before sliding into his own.

"Thanks." Caroline said smiling as she picked up her menu. The past few weeks she'd gotten used to it just being her and Klaus at his quaint little home in New Orleans. Being back out in the city was a shock with all the noise, lights, and people.

"How are you feeling?" Katherine asked looking at her.

"Okay." Caroline said, that seemed to be her go to answer. Nobody wanted to listen to her complain about her aching back or swollen feet. Or about the apprehension she harbored toward her quickly approaching labor.

"On the bright side you're almost done. Everyone seems sure you will give birth in three days." Katherine smiled looking at the menu again.

"I guess it is nice knowing." Caroline replied quietly. She was having a home birth anyway. Dr. Fell had already set everything up, now they just played the waiting game. Everyone seemed sure she would go into labor this full moon. She had to admit with everything going on it was highly unlikely she'd make it to the full moon near the end of January. "We got the results back from the doctor, and their lungs are fully developed. I just hope their weight is okay, and that everything goes according to plan."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Klaus said quietly looking at her.

Caroline gave him a small smile. They had had a long debate about going back to Mystic Falls and eventually decided it was the best thing to do. It made them both nervous to say the least, but this was the best chance they had at stopping Silas.

He wouldn't stop until he'd completed the sacrifice, and they had both agreed taking the offensive was better than being stuck on the defensive. She just hoped that their plan didn't come back to bite them in the ass.

Not to mention, it would be nice to see everyone again. She did miss her friends and she would like her mom to be able to see the babies just after the birth. Having everyone there to see the babies was important to her and she knew her friends and family wanted to share in the event just as much.

The waitress came and took their orders and they were left alone again. "So, where have you two been hiding out?" Katherine asked glancing between them.

Caroline looked at Klaus but he just sipped his drink. "New Orleans."

"Ahhh, fun city, did you explore any?" Elijah asked.

"Not really, we spent most our time indoors. I'm not supposed to do much." Caroline sighed. It had been nice. They had spent a lot of time together and she felt confident that they had really worked things out. Time together had been exactly what they needed.

"Perhaps, Niklaus and you can go back again at some point." Elijah offered.

"I think that would be nice." Caroline smiled looking at Klaus who gave her a small smile.

XXXXX

"Why is he here?" Klaus asked as he led Caroline inside the mansion her hand firmly in his. Elijah and Katherine stuck close forming a protective ring around Caroline.

"I asked him." Bonnie spoke up.

Klaus let out a low growl as he saw the little wolf girlfriend appear beside Tyler. Why on earth would she ask them to be in his house? What right did she have?

"Hear us out Nik." Kol replied. "We need people in the house who are going to fight with us. Tyler and Caroline are friends, he wants to help."

"Thank you." Caroline interjected before he could say anything. "We appreciate your help."

"I'm doing it for you, Care, not him." Tyler replied his eyes glancing at their entwined hands, before blinking up to Caroline's face.

"Regardless, I appreciate it." Caroline smiled.

Klaus didn't trust Tyler, or Hayley. Well, he didn't trust anyone, except family, and Caroline. She wanted to protect the babies as much as he did. At that precise moment he wanted to rip out both their hearts, for all the pain they'd caused Caroline.

"You've had a long trip, we should get you upstairs." Rebekah intervened. "Come on Nik."

"Come on, love, let's get you settled." He said glaring at Tyler as he wrapped a possessive and protective arm around Caroline.

XXXXX

"You alright, love?" Klaus asked as he watched Caroline make her way back to the bed.

"Just went to the bathroom." She smiled sliding in next to him and nestling back into his chest. "Are you going to walk on pins and needles all day? It'd be kind of funny if I didn't go into labor." She teased running her finger over the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Hilarious." He replied enjoying the sweet touch of her finger on his bare skin.

"Well, everyone seems so sure it will be today." Caroline shrugged.

"Are you nervous?" He questioned straining his neck to look at her.

"I don't know a little. I kind of know what to expect from the contractions I had a month ago, but from what I understand it's only going to get worse." Caroline said biting her lip nervously.

"We can do something for the pain if you're worried." Klaus offered. He knew it was going to be painful, and felt bad that she would be giving birth without the aid of medication. They hadn't been able to get an anesthesiologist, and at this point he wouldn't risk finding one who may be under Silas's control.

"No, I think I'll be okay. I mean women did it all the time without medicine. I'm just worried…" She trailed off and looked at him. "…it's silly."

"Tell me."

"What if they're identical and I can't tell them apart?" Caroline asked quietly. He cracked a smile, that was what worried her. "Don't laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you, sweetheart. My biggest fear is being a horrible parent, and you're worried about not being able to tell them apart." Klaus replied kissing her temple.

"Not knowing your own children is being a horrible parent. And hey, you're going to be fine. I know it. I can see the love in your eyes." The last sentence came out as a whisper. "You're a good person, and all that matters is what you feel in here." Caroline said tapping lightly over his heart.

"You should get some rest while you can. Today could prove to be a long day for you." Klaus replied looking away from her. The subject made him uncomfortable because he knew she couldn't feel the same way towards him. The babies probably would learn to resent him as well.

"Ugh, but you know I never fall back to sleep right away." She said. "Maybe we could go downstairs and get some breakfast."

"It's 3:30 in the morning, Caroline." He reminded her with a groan.

"So." She shrugged.

"Alright." He replied pushing himself up.

Caroline made her way downstairs as Klaus followed after her sleepily. She was just about to walk off the bottom step when she felt a gush of warm liquid run down her leg. "Oh shit." She gasped looking down at her wet pants and the small puddle.

Klaus looked at her for a long moment before down to the floor as he processed what was happening. "Guess we won't be walking on pins and needles all day." He said in a state of shock.

"What happened?" Rebekah yelled appearing next to them.

"My water broke." Caroline whispered as her mind tried to grasp onto the reality of her impending parenthood. Yes, she knew it was coming, but now it was really happening. She felt equal parts excited, mortified, and frightened all at once.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Kol exclaimed looking over the banister at them.

**Eighteen hours later**

Caroline fell back on the pillows taking in a deep breath. Exhaustion rolled through her matching the waves of pain that encompassed her. She closed her eyes and tried to take the few seconds of rest she could get.

"Your doing good, Caroline, one more big push." Dr. Fell coached her.

"Come on, Caroline." Klaus said squeezing her hand as he helped her sit up again.

Caroline groaned as another wave of pain ripped through her lower back and belly. She inhaled sharply and pushed as hard as she could. A small sob escaped her, her breathing heavy as she heard the tiny coo of a baby followed by a baby's crying.

Her chest constricted with overwhelming emotion and she felt tears prick her eyes as Klaus squeezed her hand tighter. She pushed herself up further wanting to see her precious little baby.

"It's a little boy." Meredith smiled at her as she handed the baby to the nurse.

"He's adorable." The nurse, Claire, said showing the baby to them.

Caroline felt tears slide down her face uncontrollably. He was perfect, and definitely putting his lungs to good use. She smiled as she touched his tiny little fingers.

"Alright, sweetie, you're not done yet." Meredith said looking at the monitors. "Another contraction is coming. Second time should go a lot faster."

"I'm going to clean him up and he'll be ready to hold in a minute." Claire smiled carrying her son to the small area that had been set up.

Klaus swallowed thickly as the nurse walked off with his son. He had a son. He blinked away tears as his heart swelled with love and pride. The feel of nails digging into his palm brought him out of his trance.

Caroline grunted as she scrunched up her face as she pushed through another contraction. Her cheeks were tear stained with fresh tears still falling. Her hair was a mess strands falling around her face from her ponytail.

She had been at this for hours and hadn't complained once. He had a new found respect for her as she breathed deeply and relaxed.

"You're doing fantastic." He encouraged placing a light kiss to her damp forehead. He could see the fatigue setting in, and wanted to keep her motivated, she was so close.

"A few more big pushes, Caroline." Meredith encouraged.

Klaus flicked his eyes to the nurse handling his son. She was wrapping the still crying baby in a thick blanket. At least his son had a good set of lungs.

"Alright, Caroline, big push." Meredith replied.

Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline as she closed her eyes and pushed. He felt his heart stop as he saw the second baby be born, a little girl. Caroline released her death grip on his hand and he sat next to her as she cried happy tears.

"It's a girl." Meredith said as she held the wailing baby in her arms up for them to see. "I'm going to wrap her up in a blanket and check her vitals, okay?"

Caroline nodded sniffling. Klaus sat speechless in a stunned silence. They had been in the world for a few short minutes and already he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his family. They were his life, and he loved them more than he'd every loved anything in the entire world.

"You're giving her your blood, right?" Meredith called as she tended to the baby.

Klaus snapped his attention to the bed where Caroline relaxed against the pillows. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted but her eyes were trained on their children. The smell of blood hit him then her blood. It wasn't dire to heal her but it would make her recovery better. "Here you go, Caroline." He said biting into his wrist and putting it to her mouth.

Caroline closed her eyes and sucked lightly on the blood for a moment before pulling away from his wrist. She opened her eyes and looked at him gratefully as she felt her body start to knit back together.

"Here is your son." Claire said as she approached the infant swaddled tightly in a blanket. His small little head was covered with a cap and just his tiny round face peaked out from the mass of blankets.

Caroline felt her emotions overpower her as she carefully took her son in her arms. One word came to mind. Perfect. She felt Klaus wrap an arm around her as he peered down at him.

"Did you want to hold her?" Meredith asked looking at Klaus.

Klaus looked down at the small little bundle in her arms. Yes, he wanted to hold her more than anything, but he had to admit the tiny little bundle scared him more than anything else. Meredith gave him a small smile before she handed the precious child into his hands.

Klaus held his daughter close to him and he felt tears build in his eyes again as he settled back into Caroline, who had turned her attention to their little girl. "They're perfect, Klaus." She whispered looking up at him with a smile and tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes, they're." He replied kissing her softly on the lips before carefully wrapping his arm around her hugging the three of them a little closer as he heard the chanting start downstairs. He prayed that this worked, because losing any of them was not an option.

**A/N: Big thanks to Swinty81 for designing a new cover for the story. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a guest ask about updates. I don't have set days to update on, but try to update twice a week. Reviews are inspiration, and I love to hear your thoughts and opinions, even **_**constructive**_** criticism. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following. Last chapter had almost 100 reviews, wow, thank you. Not to mention, almost 730 followers. Thank you each and every one of you.**

**Big shout out to Swinty for designing the new cover for the story.**

**XXXXX**

**Fifteen minutes ago**

Rebekah looked at her nails as everyone in the room avoided the thick silence. They could hear everything going on in the room upstairs. It seemed like the day had drug by. She knew labor took a long time, but it had been painstakingly slow. Everyone had taken turns sitting with Caroline and Nik while she went through labor. Once it had come time to push everyone but the doctor, nurse, and Nik had left, in respect for Caroline's privacy.

That had been over thirty minutes ago, and everyone was getting more than antsy. Liz paced the room nervously. Elijah had consumed more scotch in the past few minutes than he had in the past month. Katerina looked longingly out the window. Stefan cuddled her tightly. Kol however, was by far the most annoying of everyone. Bonnie did her best to calm him, but he sat tapping his foot against the floor obnoxiously and every few moments he would jump up and start pacing at a vampiric speed before sitting back down again. She'd had enough.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked glaring at his tapping foot.

"Why is it taking so long?" Kol asked exasperated his arms flailing out in annoyance.

Liz stopped her pacing and looked at them. "It's normal actually."

"It is." Katerina agreed. "The pushing is the worst part to."

The two women shared a look before turning away from each other. Rebekah would take their word for it, as they were the only two in the room to have ever experienced it. Regardless, she couldn't wait to meet her niece and nephew, and Kol was driving her bloody insane. A part of her wondered where Nik kept the daggers?

"Don't you have a spell to prepare for?" Rebekah hissed as his leg literally hopped off the floor every second. You would think he was bouncing his leg on a trampoline.

"It's already done." Bonnie replied giving her an apologetic look as she gripped Kol's leg tightly trying and failing to hold it still.

"Perhaps we should go over our game plan." Elijah said setting his glass down on the end table to pour some more scotch.

"Maybe you should stop drinking." Kol snapped his other leg bouncing up and down now as well.

Bonnie put her other hand on Kol's leg and looked at Elijah. "Everything is set up. Once they are both born we will be ready to start the spell."

"But will this work?" Liz asked concerned.

"The perimeter is holding so far." Damon said entering the home holding Elena's hand. "No one can get within a hundred feet of the house."

"But Silas and his followers are gathering outside." Tyler said as he and Hayley followed in.

"Any change?" Elena asked looking to Liz.

"No." Liz said a small tight lipped smile on her face.

"Are all the hybrids in place?" Elijah asked going to the window.

"Yes." Bonnie said getting up and looking at a map she had enchanted that would show them everyone's location.

"How many people does Silas have?" Stefan asked leaning forward.

Bonnie sighed and looked at the map. "It looks like two dozen or so. My guess is the five hunters, witches, and himself, obviously."

"That means eighteen witches and we have one. A newbie one who is slightly out of control, I might add. I don't like those odds." Damon replied pouring himself a glass of scotch and downing it in one gulp.

"And nobody asked you to be here." Kol quipped sending Damon an icy glare his hand gripping the couch arm in anger.

Damon looked like he wanted to say something in response but all talking ceased as a definitive sound filled the mansion walls.

"It's a boy, I'm an uncle." Kol shouted bouncing up from the couch his face shifting from anger to enlightenment in mere seconds.

Rebekah smiled to herself as she listened to the loud wailing of the baby. It was a beautiful sound. Never had she thought she would be an aunt, but life would never cease to amaze her. She could already feel the warmth and love spreading through her, and she'd yet to meet him.

Liz moved toward the stairs as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. "We should get ready. The second one will probably come much faster than the first one did."

Rebekah nodded and pulled Stefan up with her joining Liz at the base of the stairs. They would be standing guard in the bedroom once the spell began. Caroline and the infants would be the most vulnerable out of all of them. Elijah, Katerina, Damon, Elena, Tyler and Hayley were looking after Kol and Bonnie. Who would also be vulnerable while she performed the spell.

Bonnie was using Kol as a link into their blood line and thus he would be helping to perform the spell. She just prayed this worked; otherwise they would be scrambling to get out of the house in one piece. There family had finally come together again after centuries at odds with each other. Nothing would stop them from being a family again, she promised herself.

"It's a little girl." Katerina said her eyes still trained out the window, as another tiny cry filled the home.

"Come on, love, it's time." Kol said as he led Bonnie to the table where everything was set up for the spell. He picked up a knife holding it to her hand and cut a small line into her palm before doing the same to his own hand. They did the same to their other hand before gripping tightly to each other.

There was nothing more that she could do downstairs. Rebekah started up the stairs eager to see the wonderful babies, but also terrified that they were so fragile and something could happen to them. She stopped at the doorway waiting for the okay to enter the room.

A smile splayed on her face as she heard Nik and Caroline talking. They sounded happy and she could feel it in her gut, everything would work out.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The suspense was killing her, literally. Her stomach twisted in knots and she clenched her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from crying. Liz had had many surprises in her life especially in this small supernatural town. Yet, finding out that her daughter had perished and become one of the very things she'd been trained to hate had been the hardest. Finding out that her daughter was pregnant had been another shock, and though Caroline was young, she was happy for everyone involved to have this opportunity.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, eager and nervous to walk into the room. The spell had started downstairs already, and Rebekah had mumbled something about Meredith performing a final check on Caroline before giving her the all clear for them to come in.

Caroline could have everything she'd ever wanted in life, and Liz was bound and determined to make sure that happened. Those grandbabies, and her daughter were the most important thing in the world to her, and she would do anything to keep them safe.

Her head shot up and she swallowed as the bedroom door opened. "You guys can come in now." Meredith smiled as she opened the door all the way for them.

Liz was the first one in, and she felt her bottom lip tremble at the sight before her. Caroline sat in the massive bed alone, Klaus stood at the window turning back to his family every few seconds. He looked tense and ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble.

She may not have a high opinion of him, but she was certain of one thing. He would protect her daughter and grandchildren no matter what. She was also quite certain that he was in love with Caroline; she'd seen the looks he gave her. Even if she didn't approve of him, all any parent really wanted was for their children to be safe and loved. If Klaus could offer that to Caroline, then she wouldn't be the one to stand in the way.

Caroline deserved happiness, and she could tell that even though Klaus may be a bad person, he did good things for her daughter.

"Hi mom." Caroline smiled as she shifted slightly.

"Sweetie." Liz smiled walking to the bed her heart filled with love as she took in the two round faces peering out from beneath the layers of blankets and the hats that covered their tiny heads. "They're beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"Do you want to hold them?" Caroline asked looking to her mom then Rebekah.

"Can I?" Rebekah asked moving closer.

"Yeah, this is our son." Caroline said handing the small bundle to Rebekah. "Mom, this is our daughter." She said handing off the other infant.

"Oh my goodness, he is so tiny and cute." Rebekah exclaimed as she kissed the babies forehead.

Liz smiled as she cuddled her granddaughter. She couldn't think of a better feeling in the world than in this moment. "Absolutely beautiful. You two did well." She said beaming down at the blue eyed baby who stared up at her contently.

"They are amazing." Stefan added looking over Rebekah's shoulder at the other baby.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" She asked looking at her daughter, she looked exhausted, but despite that she had a happy glow about her, and a wide smile on her face.

"Tired, but I feel good." Caroline replied.

Liz quirked her brow, she did not remember feeling good, at least not physically, after giving birth to her. "Nik gave her blood." Rebekah said looking at her.

"Of course." She said a tight lipped smile on her face. While she didn't want to see her daughter in pain she didn't exactly approve of the vampire blood cure. The whole vampire thing still upset her, though she knew Caroline was nothing like the vampires she'd been warned about.

"So I know you had names, have you decided on which two to use?" Rebekah asked as she handed the tiny bundle back to Caroline and walked over to the window joining her brother.

"We haven't talked about that yet." Caroline sighed gently rocking her son. "The four names we picked were Arabella, Viktoria, Zarek, and Sebastian."

"So you just need to pick which girl and boy name to use. I look forward to seeing which two you pick." Rebekah said her gaze fixed out the window. Both of them seemed tense and Liz couldn't help but wonder what was going on outside.

"I'll keep a look out the window, if you want to sit with Caroline." Stefan offered walking up behind Klaus.

Klaus turned toward Stefan, he wanted nothing more than to sit with Caroline and hold his children. To look down into their tiny round faces and see the wonder that he and Caroline had created. Yet, he also needed to protect them to keep them safe. He was torn between standing guard and spending time with his…family.

"Go ahead, Nik." Rebekah urged placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll let you know if something changes."

Klaus hesitated before nodding his head. He trusted that his sister didn't want anything to happen to the babies anymore than he did. He walked over to Caroline and she gave him a small smile. He felt her free hand curl around his as he sat next to her on the bed.

"You haven't held him yet, do you want to?" Caroline asked her blue eyes shining brightly, causing a flurry of emotions to stir inside of him.

Klaus stared down at his son as he stiffened out moving beneath the blankets, his blue eyes peering up at him. He swallowed suddenly feeling his stomach tighten as nervousness settled in him. He was a father. He would be a good father, far better than Mikael had been to him, so help him, he would be better.

"Here." Caroline offered transitioning the baby to him. He took the small infant in his arms holding him close to his chest staring down mesmerized.

As he looked at the round face and the soft baby blue eyes he felt his heart tighten and his throat go dry. Love was a weakness, but one he couldn't help.

"Do you want to talk about names?" Caroline asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now?" He asked surprised. They were under attack and going up against his strongest enemy yet, how in the world could she possibly be thinking about names?

"It will take our mind off…this." She said holding her hand out in front of her and waving it around. "You pick out his name and I'll pick out our little girls."

Klaus thought about the two names they had. He was impartial to Sebastian, but he liked the name he had picked better, and he looked like a… "Zarek Henrik." He replied looking down at their son.

"Not Niklaus?" She asked looking up at him a small pout on her face.

"No," he replied. Nobody should be named after him. His son would be too wonderful and far better than him. He didn't want his name to sully his image.

"Okay." She said returning her head to his shoulder. "Zarek Henrik, I like it. It's unique."

"And what about you, love, are you picking Arabella, or Viktoria?" Klaus inquired looking up at his daughter who was still in her grandmother's hands. He could see the love shining on the woman's face as she held the child against her shoulder and rocked back and forth on her feet.

No one may ever love him, but at least his children would not share that fate.

"Viktoria Elizabeth." Caroline said and he felt her smile against his shoulder.

Klaus frowned. "Didn't I pick out Viktoria?" Why was she choosing the name he had picked out?

"Technically yes, but I like it to otherwise it wouldn't have been in the top two, and I think Viktoria and Zarek sound good together," Caroline reasoned.

"Viktoria and Zarek." Klaus said testing the names on his tongue. They did have a good ring to it.

"Forbes or Mikaelson?" Meredith asked from where she was cleaning up the equipment her and the nurse had brought.

Caroline and Klaus both looked up at her confused, they hadn't discussed the last name.

"Sorry." Meredith held her hands up apologetically. "I just wondered for the birth certificates is all. I don't need an answer right now."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but instead sucked in a raspy breath as all the lights went out. The baby who had been resting happily in his father's arms started to crying. "What's happening?" She questioned panic settling in her chest as she sat up a little further in the bed.

"No one's in the house." Klaus replied his voice even, but it didn't hold the normal calmness it usually did. "Take him, Caroline." He said as he carefully placed their child back in her arms. She felt the shift in the bed as he moved away from her and got up. She clutched her son closely to her trying to soothe him in the absolute darkness.

Caroline cursed her human eyes for not being able to see. The room was pitch black and she could barely make out silhouettes. She felt the bed dip down next to her and heard the soft coo of a baby. Her mother would be just as blinded in the dark; she was sitting next to her.

"I think it's just the power from Bonnie's spell." Rebekah said her voice shaking slightly.

"Do you have any candles in here?" Meredith asked from across the room.

Caroline heard Klaus sigh. "No, I don't. Just stay where you are." He instructed.

XXXXX

"Is it working?" Elijah asked watching the witch and his brother as a bright white light shot up from between them. He wasn't asking anyone in particular, but needless to say curiosity got the best of him. The lights had gone out only moments ago, and he wanted to be sure it was from the spell inside, rather then what was happening outside.

"I don't know, but they're chanting outside as well," Katerina replied.

She hadn't moved from the window in ages. He could tell something was troubling her by the ridged stance and chill to her voice. He assumed it had something to do with the babies. He was one of the few people who knew the anguish and hurt she felt over the loss of her own daughter.

He was only an uncle and only ever would be an uncle, but he couldn't imagine the overwhelming sorrow of losing his niece or nephew. And he had yet to meet them.

"The barrier is breaking." Tyler said his eyes trained on the map.

Elijah vamp sped over to the map and swallowed as the red line that marked the barrier began to diminish before their eyes. "We cannot allow them inside the house." He said meeting the young hybrids eyes. "Most of them are witches, no doubt their power amplified by Silas in some way."

Tyler nodded in agreement. He may have his differences with Klaus, but despite how things went down, he loved Caroline. Not in the same way he use to, but as a friend. She would always be the one who helped him through the transition to a werewolf. The girl who had shown him what true friendship was.

He would help keep Caroline safe, and the babies. Anything that had a part of her in it, could not be evil. He would never stand by and let an innocent child be harmed by something so evil, that included their own father if need be. Though from what he'd seen Klaus showed Caroline a side that no one else got to see.

"We should help the other hybrids." Hayley said taking his hand in hers. "They are no match against the witches. Our friends are dying out there." She said panic evident in her voice.

"And you won't be a match for them either, hybrid." Damon retorted his eyes never leaving the door. "It's suicide out there. Your best bet is staying inside."

"Would it kill you to think about someone other than yourself for two seconds." Tyler glared back annoyed. He hated the idea of his friends, his pack mates dying in battle that wasn't theirs outside.

"Hey, we're all on the same team." Elena stepped in.

"Our best bet at stopping Silas is right here." Elijah intervened stepping between them. "We must keep Bonnie and Kol safe so they can finish the spell. Need I remind you that if an original dies so does the entire blood line. If something happens to Niklaus, all your friends are dead anyway. Not to mention, if something happens to Bonnie we lose our witch and our advantage."

"The witches are coming." Katerina stated as she stepped back from the window and stood next to Elijah.

Bonnie gasped as she broke the connection with Kol her breathing was erratic and she felt as if someone were sitting on her chest. She forced large gulps of air in, but still felt restricted. "It's not working," she panted.

"Bonnie?" Kol questioned steadying her with his hands, his brown eyes searching hers.

"I'm okay." She said wiping at her face only to feel the warm oozy liquid on her fingers. Her nose was bleeding.

"We need to get the barrier back up." Elijah said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Can you do that?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated repeating the spell she'd quickly learned aloud. Nothing. She felt drained, she'd overexerted herself and had nothing left. There was no connection to the elements at all in this moment. "I'm sorry." She breathed out her eyes landing on Kol as a lump rose up in her throat and tears burned at her eyes. "I can't."

XXXXX

Klaus looked from the bed to the window. Meredith had used a flashlight in her purse to procure some candles from Rebekah's room, his bedroom was now illuminated in the fiery glow of candlelight.

Caroline was cradling both babies to her as everyone else stood on edge. She looked remarkable, and she had a way with the babies he could only hope to accomplish. She'd been a mother for less than an hour and was already a natural at it. He just hoped the night ended well so he could attempt to be just as perfect.

He let out a low throaty growl as he heard a scuffle begin downstairs. Shooting towards the door he took a defensive stance. He couldn't tell how many people had entered the house, but knew it was several. He'd heard the conversation between Kol and Bonnie downstairs, and was aware that the spell had failed.

"Witches." Rebekah whispered. She had no doubt heard the additional chanting.

"Let's put them in the pack and play." Caroline said handing one of the infants to Stefan as she climbed out of bed with the other one. He watched as she lay them side by side in one of the beds and moved the bed into the far corner.

She appeared slightly stiff in her movements, but more than prepared to defend herself and their children. He watched with a frown as she knelt down and pulled out the dagger he had hidden at the bottom of his nightstand. How did she even know that was there? Caroline truly was full of surprises. He would have to ask her about that later.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked assessing her as he moved to stand next to her. She shouldn't be up moving around, she had given birth only thirty minutes ago.

"I'm fine." She said giving him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. It was a lie and they both knew it.

"Stay behind me." He said touching her cheek softly before placing a kiss to her forehead. She nodded and their eyes locked for a long moment. Tears swam in her blue eyes and she gazed at him longingly in a way he'd never seen her do before. "I won't let anything happen to our family." He assured her. "I…I love you, Caroline."

Caroline felt her mouth pop open in surprise and her heart constrict in her chest. Had he really just said that, or did she imagine it? Before she could reply the bedroom door burst open drawing both of their attention toward it.

Taking in a shaky breath she clutched the dagger tighter in her clammy hand. She would do anything to protect her family, and she didn't get to tell Klaus how she felt either. He had to know how she truly felt, she needed to say the words.

Why hadn't she realized it before this? She loved Klaus. She truly loved him, she saw him in a way no one else did, and he understood her and loved her like no else.

Just as she came to the realization she watched in horror as Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan dropped to their knees grasping their heads in agony. Their faces contorted as they let out pained groans. Klaus seemed to be fighting against it more than the other two, as he pushed himself to his feet and staggered forward toward the witch that approached them.

The loud clap of a gunshot made Caroline jump and the babies instantly begin to bawl. One of the witches fell to the floor and her eyes widened realizing her mom had been the one to fire. She swallowed down tears trying to keep her cool, this had to be a cruel nightmare. Her children should not be exposed to this violence on the night of their birth, or any other night for that matter.

Another loud gunshot rumbled through the room causing her ears to ring and she blinked away the deafening pain focusing on Klaus who staggered through his own agony and latched onto one of the witch's neck causing them to gurgle as he drained them and dropped them unceremoniously to the floor.

Klaus felt the deafening pressure in his head clear and his vision become less foggy with each witches death. There were two more and they appeared to be the strongest of the bunch. He vamp sped to the first witch ready to snap their neck and end the threat against his family.

"Stop."

Klaus froze at the familiar voice. It couldn't be, he was hallucinating the witches were playing with his mind. He sunk his teeth into the witch's neck, the quicker he ended her life the better.

"Enough Niklaus."

Klaus felt new pain explode in his head as if he'd been struck to his temple repeatedly over and over again. He growled placing one hand to his temple as he attempted to end the witch's life again the pain intensified as if he were being pierced through the skull with a blade. He released the witch shoving her away with a growl, and the pain subsided slowly into a dull ache.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked looking up at Esther from where she'd fallen on the floor from the earlier attack.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do you think Esther is there to** **help or there to kill? Reviews are love.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is taking the time to read, review, follow, and favorite. It really is great inspiration and keeps me motivated.**

**Just a reminder this is a M rated fic. There will be MATURE themes/and language used. I know there hasn't been a whole lot of smut, but that will be changing.**

Klaus moved to stand in front of Caroline as the other two witches stood in the room a confused expression on their faces. He heard the scuffle end downstairs and Elijah issuing orders. Esther flicked her gaze towards Caroline, and Klaus felt the thin hold he had on his rage snap.

"I should…" Klaus started taking a menacing step forward. He wanted to rip her heart from her chest and send her back to hell.

"Please, Niklaus. Give me a moment to explain." Esther said holding up her hands defensively.

"No." Rebekah sneered pushing herself up to her feet as she lunged at her.

"Rebekah." Esther said holding up her hands, and holding her back with an invisible barrier.

"What do you want?" Klaus growled as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Outrage and hate filled him at seeing the woman who had tried to destroy him and his siblings.

He only need keep her distracted long enough for his brothers to come upstairs. The fight had dissipated downstairs, and he could hear Elijah ordering Katerina to keep an eye on the witches downstairs along with Damon, Elena, Tyler, and Hayley. Esther would be unable to fight off the four of them, not to mention, Liz seemed quite handy with her gun.

"I'm here to help. You cannot kill the witches, you will only help Silas to complete the eleventh sacrifice." Esther replied turning her attention to him.

"Wait, what?" Rebekah asked confused as she frowned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Like I said, give me a moment to explain." Esther replied calmly putting her hands down to her sides.

"Why would we listen to anything you have to say?" Elijah questioned appearing in the doorway, Kol directly behind him supporting a severely worn looking Bonnie.

"Weren't you just trying to kill us before your ridiculous abomination killed you?" Kol snapped his lower lip curling up in disgust. "What's changed?"

"Silas." Esther said simply looking at each of them. "He must be stopped."

"Why don't you tell us something we don't know." Klaus replied condescendingly.

He'd foolishly believed she wanted to be a family again a year ago, he would not make that mistake twice. It had nearly cost him and his siblings their lives. He was through searching for her acceptance when obviously he would never earn it.

Esther sighed as she looked at him and then her eyes drifted to behind him, to Caroline and he assumed the crying infants. He turned quickly to look and make sure they were okay. Caroline gave him a weary look as she cuddled one screaming infant to her rocking back and forth on her feet as she tried to soothe the other by stroking their cheek.

He wanted to help her, but didn't dare take his eyes from his mother. Esther was a bitch and to hell if he would put his back to her for even a second. She would kill him the first chance she got, of that he could be certain.

"Silas has only completed ten sacrifices." Esther started shifting her gaze back to him. "He meant for you to help complete the eleventh, and then he was going to draw energy from it to complete the last sacrifice. We cannot allow that to happen," she stated matter of factly.

"As a show of good faith I've reinstated the protection spell on the mansion so no one else can get in. I've also released the hold Silas has on these witches." She said indicating the two witches before them who stood awkwardly looking around the room. "Did they not stop fighting the moment I appeared?" She asked looking to each of them.

Well, that did explain why the fighting had stopped, but he still didn't believe her intentions were pure either. His mother had never done anything to help him. Why would she start now?

"So they stopped fighting, shall we get you a cookie?" Kol asked waving his hand in the air dramatically. "Get to the point, why do you care?"

Esther turned towards Kol. "Silas intends to resurrect his lost lover. If he completes the twelve sacrifices he will become the most powerful being on this earth. The power, expression, he plans to use will make him indestructible. He will have the power to annihilate every living thing." Esther explained looking at each of them gravely. "We must not allow this to happen."

"We?" Klaus questioned.

"I am only here temporarily. If you allow me, we can end this tonight, but we must act now. I will return to the other side once this is done, and you will remain unharmed." Esther said. "You have my word."

"Why should we believe a word you say?" Caroline asked as she put the now calm baby down and came to stand next to him. She slipped her small soft hand into his and held it, and for once he realized he truly was not alone.

"I wish for peace, Caroline." Esther said looking at the two of them. "Surely the two of you want that for your new family."

"Humph." Rebekah replied rolling her eyes. "Peace. Says the worst mother on the planet."

"I understand your apprehension…"

"Apprehension?" Klaus interrupted, or perhaps she had forgotten what she had done.

"Let me help you." Esther pleaded.

"What do you need?" Elijah questioned watching her wearily.

"Just your assistance," Esther replied. "Bonnie and I can draw from the energy of the birth, but we need a direct link. Three generations, myself, Niklaus, and…"

"No." Klaus and Caroline said at the same time.

"You tried to kill your own children, you cursed your own son, and you think I'm letting you do anything to our children?" Caroline asked incredulously as she gripped Klaus's hand tighter and glared angrily at Esther.

She seethed with anger at the woman who had hurt her children so horribly. How dare she even have the nerve to suggest using their children? No way in hell would she let that woman touch them.

"I understand where you are coming from as a mother, but we're wasting time." Esther said taking a step forward. "I won't hurt my grandchildren."

"We'll find another way." Bonnie said standing straight head held high.

"Then you will fail." Esther said locking eyes with Caroline. "If your friend fails, not only will you and everyone in this room die, but more importantly those precious little babies perish as well."

Caroline sucked in a shaky breath and felt tears prick her eyes. She gripped Klaus's hand even tighter the pain under her fingernails barely registering. Weren't the hard decisions supposed to come when your kids were older?

"I can use some of the cord blood, I will never even touch them, or Niklaus. I just need the blood to connect the generations. It's not even a link we won't be tied magically per se, it's more drawing on the power of all three generations," Esther explained.

"Is that safe?" Kol asked Bonnie.

"I don't know, I mean if she's telling the truth yes, it would be just like channeling their energy. But if it created a link she could kill all three of them. I don't know. I think, I think that if I perform the spell I can sever the connection if she tries to go against us." Bonnie said after a long moment. "I'm sorry I can't give you a more definitive answer," she whispered.

Caroline met her friend's sad eyes, and knew that she wished she could give her answers. She saw the smeared blood on her upper lip and frowned. "What about Bonnie? Can she handle that spell?" She asked worriedly.

Esther turned to Bonnie and back to her. "The Bennett blood is strong. She may be drained, but I don't see why she wouldn't live."

"What's in it for you?" Klaus growled.

Esther sighed and looked to the floor. "I disrupted the balance when I created you, all of you. The past thousand years I've spent in…hell. If I right this I can pass to the other side. I get to watch my children find love and raise the grandchildren I never thought I'd have. I am sorry for all I've done, never in all my dreams did I think it would come out like this." She said looking back up tears shining in her eyes. "Please let me help you."

Caroline would bet money she wouldn't be the first person to fall for Esther's spiel. She always looked for the good in people, it was a flaw as much as a good thing.

She couldn't imagine wanting to harm your own children. Yet, this woman had. Not just once, but repeatedly. As much as she would like to believe Esther meant no harm, her history wasn't the greatest. Now the woman was asking her to trust her with the lives of the man she loved and their children.

What other choice did she have? Bonnie had tried and failed, and she doubted that even if Silas failed tonight he would pack up and leave them alone. He would be back the next full moon and the one after that. She wanted to live in peace with Klaus, Viktoria, and Zarek. Was that too much to ask?

"Klaus?" She said turning to him searching his face. "What do you think?" He would be a better judge with something like this, he knew his mother better than her.

"You do realize that if you double cross us, you will suffer a fate far worse than death." Klaus threatened, obviously he'd come to the same conclusion as she had.

"We will all see to that." Elijah added.

"This isn't a double cross," Esther promised.

"What do we need?" Bonnie asked pushing away from Kol and standing up straight on her own accord.

"Just the blood, and we can start the spell. We will also need someone to kill Silas once he is weakened," Esther replied.

"I'll do it." Elijah volunteered after a brief moment.

"Let's just get this over with," Rebekah muttered.

XXXXX

Klaus let out a huff of frustration as he attempted to finish buttoning the contraption Caroline had pulled out for their daughter. Much to his dismay the buttons did not match up at the top. Why would they make something with so many buttons, especially for someone so little? At a thousand years old, why the bloody hell couldn't he figure out how to put it on?

His first night as a parent and it was already an epic failure. Not only was someone attempting to end all their lives, but he couldn't even commit a simple task such as dressing his daughter.

He needed to be a good father. He swore to himself that he would never let his kids feel how he felt growing up. Of all the horrible emotions bestowed upon him, the ones that stuck out the most were worthless, hated, humiliated, and abandoned. Yet, even if he didn't project those emotions to them, how could he keep them from the hate of others? Klaus had made many enemies throughout his long life. Thankfully, most of them were deceased.

"Here start at the foot." Caroline said drawing him from his thoughts. Her hands brushed against his fixing the buttons on the 'sleeper' as she had called it. "Can you change and dress Zarek, I'll finish up Viktoria." She said handing him the blue sleeper as she put another contraption on their daughter.

Klaus put the soft fleece outfit on his son thankful when all the buttons matched up at the top this time. Caroline smiled at him as she finished fussing over their daughter and handed him the same contraption Viktoria had on but in blue.

"What is this?" He asked holding it up and looking at it in dismay. It looked kind of like a dress of sorts.

"It's called a sleep sack. It's a wearable blanket. I for one sucked at swaddling, and this is just as good as a blanket," she explained.

"As long as it keeps them warm," he replied. Though he didn't particularly like the look of the outfit he could see the purpose it served and would do what it took to keep his son safe and warm.

Meredith had explained that they needed to be bundled up good. He remembered from class that babies got chilled easier, and with them being smaller they were more susceptible to losing body heat. As long as it kept them warm they could wear anything.

"There." Caroline sighed crossing her arms across herself as she looked down at the sleeping babies. "They look so peaceful, don't they? Thank goodness they don't know what is going on?"

Klaus couldn't agree more. He wanted to do his best to shield them from the cruel world outside. They'd only just been born and someone had already made an attempt on their lives. Losing them or Caroline was not an option. They mattered more to him than his own life, a life he would gladly give if it meant they got to continue theirs.

"Bonnie can stop the spell if she suspects anything." Klaus reminded her as much as himself. He hated being backed in a corner like this. Feeling helpless and not being able to do anything about it. He'd sworn to himself centuries ago he would never again be in this position, and yet he still was.

"Have they started the spell?" Caroline asked looking up at him worriedly.

He could hear the movement downstairs and just outside the door. Bonnie and Esther had just finished setting up the spell and were beginning it at this very moment.

Rebekah and Stefan had stayed upstairs but given them some time to themselves for a few minutes. At the moment everything was quiet, but he was sure that would be changing any moment now.

"They just started." Klaus said pulling her into him. She sighed and relaxed into him her head resting against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "My mother may hate us, but I've never seen her hurt children before, and they are human and fellow witches." Surely that made a difference. Or perhaps she hated him so much she wanted to destroy every part of him.

Caroline nodded against him. "I want to believe her. She has to help us, there isn't another way, and I don't want to live in fear for the rest of our lives."

He could hear the desperation in her voice. He felt her fear, he couldn't imagine losing their children who were barely an hour old. Love was a great mystery to him, he couldn't describe it, but he could not think of another word to describe the overwhelming feeling he had for Caroline, Viktoria, and Zarek.

"It will be fine. Regardless of what happens, we will be together and we will make it work." He assured her. He didn't want Caroline to worry.

"Your right, we will make it work." Caroline said quietly turning and kissing his cheek. "Together." Her blue eyes flashed up to his. "No matter what, we're in this together."

He felt his breath catch at the sincerity in her voice. For the first time in a thousand years he didn't feel alone. Foolish or not he trusted Caroline.

"I like the sound of that," he said. He felt her sway slightly on her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling away and looking at her pale cheeks.

It occurred to him that she should probably be resting. Even with his blood her body had still been through a rigorous ordeal. She'd not slept since very early this morning. All this hype could not be good for her either.

"I'm fine," she sighed. Caroline pulled back and rested her arms on his forearms. "Tired, but don't even think about suggesting I rest. There is no way I can sleep until this is over."

"Come on at least sit down." Klaus urged pulling her toward the bed. "Do you need anything? Food? Water?"

"Yeah I could use something." Caroline said sitting next to him her head resting on his shoulder.

Klaus didn't even have to ask he heard the small whoosh as Rebekah hurried downstairs to retrieve Caroline something to eat and drink.

"I'm just really scared that Esther will betray us, or this won't work." Caroline confided.

Klaus nodded his head. "Our bags are packed and in the car we just have to get there. It will all work out though Caroline. I won't let anything happen to you, any of you."

"I know." She said pulling back to look at him. Her bottom teeth chewed on her lower lip one of her nervous tendencies, her blue eyes searched his. "I love you, Klaus. I trust you, and my biggest fear is that we won't get a chance to explore what we have together and as a family."

Klaus blinked surprised by her confession. He hadn't actually expected to hear her say that. He didn't have words to express what he was feeling. Her smile was euphoric and full of the light he'd grown to love. His heart fluttered with happiness at her returning the words to him. To know that she felt that way brought him so much joy he could hardly contain himself.

He cupped her soft face in his hands and looked into her smiling face. He didn't deserve her love, but he swore he would do everything he could to prove himself worthy of it. He kissed her soft pink lips savoring in the taste of them. She was perfect.

XXXXX

Elijah watched his mother as she and Bonnie started the spell. He kept his left hand placed on the dagger ready to use it on Esther should she decide to deceive them. One way or another he would be sliding the dagger into someone's chest. Whether it be Esther's or Silas's, had yet to be determined.

Kol seemed just as nervous as he watched, with his arms crossed over his chest, at the pair before them. He had a growing fondness to Bonnie, and Elijah was certain his brother would do anything to protect the young witch.

The remaining vampires had taken up positions by the doors and windows in case they were attacked again. Minimal hybrids had been lost in the first attack, and they to, stood guard outside. He hoped whatever his mother did would keep Silas and the remaining witches outside from rendering them all useless.

The three humans had taken up residence in the basement watching over the five witches that were still alive from the previous attack. Bonnie had spelled the cell they were in so they could not get out.

Kol jumped back alarmed as flames shot several feet in the air from the candles. He'd never seen such a reaction to a spell before. Hopefully it was an indication the spell was working.

"Get ready." Esther said through gritted teeth her eyes remaining firmly shut.

Elijah walked with his brother to the door as Katerina, Tyler, and Hayley went to the door as well. The five of them would go outside to make sure nothing got in the way of him driving the dagger through Silas. Damon and Elena would stay to make sure no one disturbed the two witches.

The moment the remaining witches including Silas, who still maintained the form of Professor Shane, fell to their knees he knew that was the moment to act. Rushing out the door at a supernatural speed he lunged toward Silas ready to imbed the dagger deep inside his chest.

However, as he approached Silas he felt someone enter his mind. He looked to Silas stunned as he slowed to a unexpected stop Kol apparently being affected as well. Being originals they were much faster than the other vampires, and though he could hear them, they lagged behind.

Silas's pitch black eyes met his and Elijah growled out as he was thrown backwards. He hit the ground hard, a pain he'd never known before erupting throughout his entire body. It was as if all his bones in his body shattered at once. Kol grunted somewhere off to his right no doubt experiencing the same thing.

He saw a male form pick up the dagger from the ground and rush toward Silas. A second later he heard a gurgling sound the pain instantly releasing its grip on him.

He quickly stood in enough time to see Silas sputter and blood dribble from his mouth and down his chin. His coal black eyes slowly ebbed back into a brown as he slid lifelessly to the ground. Tyler Lockwood stood stunned his hand still gripping the bloody dagger.

The witches who had been helping Silas gasped gripping their heads letting out ear piercing screams, causing Elijah to flinch back from the sharp noise. The shrill screeches ended abruptly as they to fell to the earth, their eyes glazing over in death.

"Is it over?" Kol asked looking at the dead witches. "They must have been all linked." Kol said staring at the carnage as he swiped blood from his ears and under his nose. Elijah rubbed at his face as well. Silas must have targeted them specifically not having seen the rest. Everyone else appeared unscathed.

"Mother." Elijah replied as he turned to race back inside. The spell had stopped and who knew what she would do. She had tried to kill them once, what was to stop her from hurting Niklaus, or the babies? He hated to think their own mother would harm them or her grandchildren, but sadly he could not be sure of her true intentions.

"It's over." Esther said as she helped Bonnie to the couch.

"And that's it? You're going to leave?" Kol asked gently pulling Bonnie to him as he sat on the couch next to her.

Elijah looked up to see Rebekah and Niklaus standing at the top of the stairs. Both looked prepared to act in the event Esther betrayed them.

"Yes." Esther sighed looking at Kol. "My mission was to stop Silas, and we have succeeded. I promised no harm would come to you, and I will honor my word. You have changed so much these past months, and I only want the best for you, all of you. Perhaps one day you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me, as I have already forgiven all of you." Esther said closing her eyes as she materialized into the air.

XXXXX

"I see how it is, we save their lives and they can't even stay awake long enough to meet their favorite uncle." Kol teased his voice hushed as he and Bonnie peered down into the pack n play.

Caroline smiled as she watched the rest of the Mikaelson's and her friends meet her and Klaus's family. Everyone had gathered around the pack n plays that the babies were sleeping in. Klaus and her sat on the bed together and she leaned on him for support. Rebekah had procured her a bottle of water and some left over pizza and she still felt exhausted, but functional.

"What makes you think you're the favorite uncle?" Katerina asked as she reached down and lightly ran her finger over Viktoria. Before walking over to peak in at Zarek.

"Well Elijah is too uptight, and Stefan doesn't count till he makes an honest woman out of our strumpet of a sister." Kol smirked.

"Honestly, Kol." Rebekah said hitting him on the shoulder.

"They're beautiful." Katerina said taking a step back so everyone else could have a better view.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled at her. Over the past few months she'd slowly started to see that Katherine was a complex person and there certainly was more to her than met the eye.

"Yes, Caroline, Niklaus, they are exceptional. I look forward to not being an uptight uncle." Elijah said a small smile on his face.

"When will they wake up, I want to hold one." Kol said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I'm sure they will be awake soon enough, probably once we all go to sleep." Bonnie joked with a smile. "Although I don't see how anyone could mind getting woke up to these two beautiful babies."

"Shouldn't be a problem for you." Caroline teased jabbing Klaus in the ribs playfully. Klaus didn't sleep or he barely did. It seemed like he almost always was awake when she woke up.

"Yes, Nik, you don't sleep anyway. Let Caroline get her beauty sleep while you tend to them at night." Kol agreed.

"They are so adorable." Elena smiled as Damon looked on from the doorway.

"You did good, Blondie." Damon said from the doorway.

She placed a hand on Klaus's hand giving it a gentle squeeze when he tensed up. Thankfully he relaxed again.

Caroline felt relieved Damon didn't show much interest in Viktoria and Zarek. While Klaus had agreed to only harm him, not kill, if he said something rude or offensive to her, Rebekah, or the twins. She wasn't sure he was ready, or if he would ever be ready for Damon to hold their babies. It by far was not a perfect scenario, but it beat Klaus ripping his heart out.

"I like the names." Elijah stated. "Viktoria and Zarek, good strong names."

"They may be strong like their father, but let's hope they get their mothers bright personality." Kol chimed in. "I don't think we could handle three Nik's."

"And he wonders why he always ends up daggered." Rebekah mused smiling at them. "You know I think we should let Caroline rest. It's been a long day, besides I'm sure Nik and Caroline want to feed them their selves the first time."

Caroline sighed as everyone filed out of the room. She felt both relieved and bad that everyone had left. While she enjoyed seeing their reactions she was drained.

Klaus pulled back the covers and pulled her down with him covering them up. "You should rest, Caroline."

Caroline sighed into his chest closing her eyes. She trailed her fingers across his bare chest enjoying the fine plains of it as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Klaus let her sleep as he played over the events of the night. So many things had happened. From the over joyous feeling of becoming a parent to the terror of losing his children, to the horror of facing one of the parents that had tried to kill him.

Yet, Esther had come to help. She'd forgiven him, and this time it appeared to be real. He hadn't thought that simple act would be so important, hadn't realized he still yearned for his parents acceptance, but he did.

Esther had been right and wrong at the same time. He hadn't changed so much as Caroline had awoken the human in him. She had seen past the façade that he had constructed and brought out the person he used to be. He would continue to be this man, well, at least for Caroline and his family. His enemies still needed to take him seriously.

The sound of one of the twins soft crying drew him from his thoughts as he slowly slid out from under Caroline. He could do this, at least he thought he could. Change them and feed them. Maybe he'd never done it before, but he had paid attention in class.

Getting up he sucked in a deep breath, the big almighty hybrid was not scared of a tiny four pound baby. Not at all. Walking over he saw that it was Zarek that had woken up, and was now letting off the tiniest cries as his little face turned red.

"Hey." Caroline said sitting up blinking her eyes. "He just wake up?" She asked as he started to undress him to change his diaper.

"Yeah." Klaus said licking his lips.

He hadn't wanted to wake her up, but he was glad she woke up on her own. Truthfully, he worried he would mess something up. Even if he should know what to do. Changing a diaper on a doll and a living breathing baby were entirely different. Especially when he removed the diaper and a stream of urine sprayed out at him.

He heard Caroline laugh as he jumped out of the way. "Oh my god." She giggled and he couldn't help but share in her laughter. "I guess we'll have to watch out for that in the future."

"They should warn you about that in the class." Klaus laughed as he took the box of wipes from Caroline as she dug out some new clothes for him. "At least he only got it on his clothes and not on himself." Klaus sighed as he removed the soiled clothes.

"I'll get his bottle while you finish up there." She smiled laughter still in her voice as she rummaged through the bag of things Meredith had brought. "I'm glad they gave us these premade bottles, you think it's okay me not nursing, right?" She asked as she hesitated with the nipple and bottle in hand.

"Caroline, it's probably only a matter of time before you turn into a vampire again. I don't see a point in starting that, and then trying to switch them over to formula." Klaus assured her.

They'd spoken about this a few times, especially after the doctor in New Orleans had given her a whole lecture on the importance of breastfeeding. When she returned to her undead form, it would no longer be an option.

Caroline nodded and broke the tab off the bottle before placing the nipple on. "Do you think I'll still have control?" She asked biting her lip as she handed him the bottle. While she went to check on their daughter who had also begun to fuss.

"Yes, I was…thirsty, but in control." Klaus said as he successfully clothed his son and then carefully picked him up supporting his head as he cradled him to his body. Walking carefully he sat in one of the arm chairs, and took the premade bottle off the night stand.

He shifted awkwardly trying to find a comfortable position for both of them before he popped the bottle into his son's mouth appeasing the angry infant. Zarek sucked hungrily at the bottle and he tried to remember at what point he was supposed to stop and burp him. There were so many things he had to remember, he just didn't want to screw anything up.

"Hey." Caroline said softly her hand on his shoulder as she held Viktoria. "You're doing a good job." She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before sliding into bed to feed their daughter.

He felt himself relax a little, relief filling him. Caroline had a way of always making him feel better.

XXXXX

Caroline strode downstairs Zarek in tow. Her three day old babies were eating like crazy. Rebekah was feeding Viktoria upstairs and she needed to come downstairs to make a new bottle for her son.

Klaus had stepped out to take care of some business with his hybrids. He had made a huge step in her eyes. While she would love to say he was unsiring the hybrids, she would take what she could get. He'd agreed to let the hybrids return to their homes, which in her eyes was a giant step in the right direction.

"Hey Care." Tyler said coming up from the basement. The five witches who had helped Silas were being held downstairs until Esmeralda, who was taking her sweet time, came to make sure there were no residual effects to them. Klaus understandably didn't want to risk anything.

"Hi." Caroline smiled as she grabbed the formula from the cupboard. Tyler looked at her like he had something to say, but couldn't muster up the strength to say it. "So, I heard what you did." She said smiling. "Thank you, for all your help."

"Well, I'd rather have Klaus than that psycho so…" Tyler trailed off his gaze focusing on the baby in her arms. "This is one of the little guys?"

"Yeah, this is Zarek. Rebekah has Viktoria." Caroline smiled kissing her son's head before finishing the bottle.

"Wow, a boy and a girl." Tyler said. "I still can't believe it. You look good, happy."

"I am." Caroline said as she put the bottle in Zarek's mouth. "How are you and Hayley?"

"Oh, uh, good. We'll be heading out later tonight." Tyler replied looking around. "And, uh you're sure your okay here?" He asked his brow crinkling with concern.

Caroline smiled, but felt it falter slightly as she felt her heart slow and her gums begin to ache almost as if… She stifled a yelp of pain when she realized what was happening. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and tried not to focus on the steady thrum in her arms.

"Caroline?" Tyler said touching her arm.

She counted to ten in her head breathing deep breaths in and out. She had control. After a long moment she opened her eyes to see Tyler right in front of her concern etched on his face.

Realization must have dawned on him because he left her side rushing to the fridge and bringing her a blood bag. He popped the top off and handed it to her.

"Caroline?" Klaus questioned as he came into the kitchen.

She handed Zarek to him and ripped the blood bag away from Tyler as she greedily sucked it down. When the bag was empty she threw the bag away and sighed feeling much better.

"Well, I'll uh leave you two alone." Tyler said as he shifted awkwardly and then left the room.

"Are you alright? There are lots of bags in there, take as many as you need." Klaus offered as he leaned against the counter continuing to feed Zarek.

"That was unexpected, but I feel fine." Caroline said relieved. "I feel great actually, god I can't believe how sluggish I felt as a human and the transition was easy."

"I told you, you would be fine." Klaus smirked.

XXXXX

Caroline bit her lip as she looked in the mirror. Her body had returned to normal, it was as if she'd never been pregnant. It wasn't what she looked like that had her on edge. She didn't have any sexy pajamas, and she felt awkward asking Rebekah for anything. She only had a tank top and lounge pants, in fact her wardrobe sucked all around, all her clothes at the mansion were maternity clothes. Thinking about her clothes and a trip to the mall only momentarily took her mind off the real situation.

She wasn't sure why she had so many butterflies fluttering and turning upside down in her stomach, or maybe she did, the thought of hot vampire-hybrid sex should be enough to make any one go weak in the knees.

Sure she and Klaus had shared the bed for the better part of a month now, but tonight would be the first time they could actually do anything besides cuddle and talk. They had only been together sexually the one night and that had been, to be quite blunt, a reckless one night stand.

They were together as a couple now, and she knew that they loved each other, but still she wanted this to be perfect. They'd waited so long and she felt nervous. Not to mention, the house was full of vampires who undoubtedly would hear everything that happened. Plus she'd just given birth three days ago, what if that had somehow turned him off. She wanted their first time together as a couple to be special and like always she clearly was over thinking this.

Taking one final look and gulping in a deep breath she walked out. Klaus sat in bed, wearing only a pair of low riding jeans, sketch pad and pencil in hand. Giving her a smile as she eased into bed next to him. Chewing on her lower lip Caroline watched as he put the paper and pencil in the top drawer before turning toward her.

"Viktoria and Zarek tucked in?" She asked resting her head on her hand as she took in his taut form. Her mind clearly couldn't get out of the gutter, and who knew if he felt the same way. On top of having all this sexual tension, tonight was the first night Zarek and Viktoria were spending in the nursery. Everything seemed to be setting her on edge this evening.

"I checked on them right before I came in." Klaus replied watching her, his eyes roaming over her body.

Caroline nodded her eyes fluttering to his plump raspberry lips. "So what were you sketching?" Caroline asked flicking her gaze to his sketchpad as she tried to control the thunderous thrum of her heart.

"You." He said a husky lilt to his voice.

"Oh."

"Viktoria has your nose and Zarek your chin." Klaus replied grabbing the sketch pad and flipping between the three pictures he'd drawn of each of them.

"Yeah, well, I think they both got your dimples." She teased poking one of them causing his smile to widen further. "Do you think they're okay in the nursery by themselves?"

"We have these monitors." Klaus replied as he pointed to the video monitors on each of their nightstands. "Plus this is a house full of originals, vampires, and a witch. They'll be fine." Caroline felt her breath hitch as he cupped her face, his lips mere inches from hers. "I kind of like having you all to myself."

Caroline felt his lips on hers softly at first his tongue moving into her mouth tasting her tongue and teeth, before he deepened the kiss and it became a dueling of their tongues both fighting for control.

She let her hand wander the plains of his solid chest as one of his hands left her face to cup her breast, his thumb and forefinger rolling her nipple. Heat rushed through her and she chastised herself for getting so worked up. Everything felt so natural.

Klaus pushed her to her back as his lips left hers and he placed open mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck and lower as he pushed her top down and took her nipple into his mouth. A moan escaped her lips as she grasped onto his shoulder as her other hand played in his delicious blonde hair.

His hand moved lower to the hem of her shirt and he pulled back smirking down at her as he slowly pushed it up and over her head, his hand sending shivers of anticipation through her as he creeped it up inch by inch.

Just as he was about to kiss her again a crackle came from the monitor and Viktoria began to cry. Caroline sighed the mood quickly ending as Klaus sat up and handed her shirt back. Pulling the shirt over her head Zarek began to cry as well. She gave Klaus another soft kiss before they both got out of bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know I say it every chapter but truly thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites.**

**Also to the guest reviewer who is offended by the mentioning of the male/female anatomy. I am sorry for offending you. However, I would like to remind you this is a M rated fic and has always been an M rated fic. M does stand for **_**mature themes**_**. On that note I'll take this opportunity to warn you that hot hybrid sex does happen in this chapter. **

Klaus pulled a shirt from his closest thinking he could use a cold shower to cool down his heated body. But the more the babies cried the more he realized that wouldn't be necessary. The mood had quickly fled, and while he was feeling sexually frustrated, he wasn't angry at the twins.

"Cock blocked by your own kids, Nik," Kol said. His brother shook his head clearly amused as he and Caroline walked to the nursery.

"Shut it, Kol," Klaus snapped.

Caroline quickened her pace and dashed into the nursery her face red with embarrassment.

"I could take care of them, if you two want to get back to sexy times. You could use the release brother," Kol teased following them in.

"Thanks, Kol, but we got this," Caroline said as she picked up their daughter.

"Just trying to help," Kol smirked wagging his eyebrows as he ducked out of the room.

"Kol's still stuck in his immature phase." Klaus said giving her a small smile.

He sensed she'd been nervous before, now he just hoped his brother hadn't completely ruined everything. He would never be angry at his children for needing something, Kol, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Though he had to admit, he had been right, he did need the release. Months of wanting Caroline and not being able to have her were taking its toll on him.

"It's okay, house full of vampires. Obviously, we're not going to have any privacy," Caroline shrugged as she prepared two bottles while holding their daughter. He still had no idea how she could already be so comfortable.

As silly as it sounded he worried about dropping them or not supporting their tiny heads properly. Therefore, he always made their bottle then picked them up. Maybe it was a woman thing, or maybe he still needed to get more comfortable.

Admittedly he'd never handled a baby before, and had never thought he would have children of his own. Even as a human he hadn't craved a family as other men his own age had. Yet, this right here and now, felt right. Who knew you could have everything you never knew you wanted and be perfectly happy with it.

Caroline handed him the bottle and he sat down in the rocker with Zarek and watched amused as his son greedily sucked at the bottle. Zarek looked up at him with his dark blue eyes and wrapped his tiny hand around his pointer finger, causing him to swallow hard.

In this innocent moment he realized there was no way to describe the love he felt for his own kids, the need to protect them at any cost, or the lengths he would go to, to ensure their safety. Only that he would. These two babies and Caroline were his world.

"Goodness," Caroline exclaimed, as Viktoria let out a loud belch. "Hopefully they will go down for a few hours after this. They slept last night for a four hour stretch after the late night feeding." Caroline said as she offered the bottle to Viktoria again.

"At least they're eating at the same time," Klaus replied. Hopefully they could pick up where they left off earlier four hours wasn't enough time for what he had planned for Caroline, but it would have to be enough, at least for tonight.

"Don't jinx us," Caroline replied, giving him a pointed look. "We want them to stay on the same schedule."

Klaus nodded in agreement. "Do you mind everyone being here?" He asked after a long moment. It hadn't occurred to him till now that having his siblings here now that the threat was gone might bother her.

"No, no of course not. Family is important, and it's nice having extra helping hands around. Even Kol and his perverted self. All of us are a family and should share in this together. I mean I would like it to be just us at some point, but right now, it's kind of nice," Caroline said as Viktoria finished up her bottle.

"You don't mind my family?" Klaus asked a little surprised. He knew she liked them or at least didn't hate them, but the fact that she considered them her family as well, or at least she had kind of implied that. This knowledge meant everything to him.

"Of course not," she said getting up and changing Viktoria's diaper. "Family is really important, and I want everyone to be a part of all of our lives, even if they're a little crazy. By the way, my mom took the day off on Friday. She wants to spend it here."

"Okay," Klaus said, getting up and going to the other changing table.

While Liz had been pleasant to him these past few days, he still felt like she was constantly watching him and waiting for him to screw up. He knew he was self destructive, and didn't deserve this happiness, but he did not want this to get messed up. After centuries he'd finally reached a good place, and he had no intentions of letting anything get in the way of that.

"I'm going to go wash these bottles," Caroline said, as she met his eyes and looked quickly away. He could feel her apprehension seeping in again, and wondered what exactly was causing it.

She laid Viktoria back down taking a moment to smooth out her sleep sack before backing away and collecting the two empty bottles. She gave him another nervous glance before exiting the room and he heard her pad down the stairs.

Klaus sighed as he adjusted Zarek's outfit after changing his diaper. "Maybe one day I'll understand your mother," he mumbled as Zarek yawned at him.

XXXXX

Caroline sighed as she entered the kitchen and set to work washing the bottles. She'd been a bundle of nerves before their little make out session and had felt relieved when things had gone so perfect between them, and then the babies and Kol. Kol, not that he could be blamed really, made her uneasy. It was a reminder that every person in this house were vampires and could hear every single noise that would come from their bedroom.

Sloshing water up on the counter from her jumbled and frustrated thoughts she cursed herself as she set the first bottle on the drying rack, and used a rag to clean up her mess. Surely there was something that could be done. After all she was quite certain all the other couples were having sex in the house. Not right now, but over the past few months she sincerely doubted they'd been celibate. How did they do it?

"Hey," Klaus said drawing her from her thoughts.

"Hey," Caroline said as she turned off the water and put the other bottle on the rack before turning to face him.

"They're both in bed," Klaus replied leaning on the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Good," she said, as her eyes roamed over his lean frame.

"Caroline…" Klaus started pushing off the counter towards her.

She didn't give him a chance to finish as she lunged at him and kissed him. He stumbled backwards surprised by her sudden burst, but he quickly kissed her back his lips consuming her as they tasted each other.

She gasped as he changed their positions and he lifted her up onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer moaning at the feel of his length pressing against her inner thigh. Heat flooded her and she grasped at his shirt breaking away to pull it over his head.

They shared a heated gaze as she bit her lip and trailed her hand down his chest feeling every inch of his toned chest and abdomen. When her hand inched lower he let out a low throaty growl as his lips crushed onto hers again. This kiss was different and filled with passion, need, and desire. His teeth grazed against her lip biting and sucking.

In one swift motion he pulled back and removed her shirt and continued his assault on her lips bringing their chests flush against each other. Caroline hissed against his lips at the sensation of his heated skin against her flesh, and she grinded herself against him desperately trying to find some sort of release for her throbbing core.

They both froze as the kitchen door creaked open. Caroline gripped tightly onto Klaus's shoulders as he growled low in his throat at whoever the intruder was.

"Oh, sorry, we were just looking for a little late night snack; don't let me stop you though. I'll just grab a quick bite and be out of your hair," Kol teased.

"Get out, Kol," Klaus growled through clenched teeth as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Kol." Bonnie hissed, and Caroline was glad that her back was to them as she felt to mortified to face them. Thankfully Klaus didn't move since his body was the only thing keeping her covered at the moment.

"You know that's a little unsanitary," Kol replied as she heard them backing away. "And I must say, Caroline, you have a lovely back."

Caroline felt Klaus grab something off the counter and fling it at Kol. She cringed as she heard whatever it was clash against the wall and shatter as Kol's laughter echoed as he retreated towards the stairs.

"I'm fairly certain he's walked in on everyone at least once." Klaus replied after a long moment. "Sorry." He said handing her back her tank top.

"It's okay. I'm sure Bonnie at least didn't mean to do it," Caroline replied, tugging her top back on and meeting his eyes. "So, maybe having everybody here isn't such a great thing," she sighed hopping down from the counter.

"I'm kicking Kol out tomorrow, or I could just dagger him every night," Klaus smirked.

"Seriously?" Caroline said slapping at his arm. "You're not daggering anyone."

XXXXX

"Caroline, put the phone away." Rebekah chided giving her a pointed look.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry."

She knew everything was fine, and if something did happen, Klaus would call her. Still leaving her babies for the first time made her nervous and had proved rather difficult. She knew Klaus would take excellent care of them, even though he still had some insecurities to work through.

When Rebekah and Bonnie had approached her this morning about going out shopping for some things it had been hard to say no. Not to mention, she really did need new clothes.

"No need to apologize," Rebekah smiled.

"I know, I just worry," she sighed, tucking her phone back into her purse.

"My dad once told me my mom bawled her eyes out the first day she dropped me off at daycare," Elena replied.

"It's natural to worry, but Klaus and the two crazy uncles and Stefan are there," Katherine reminded her a smile widening on her lips. "So let's get some shopping done, and I for one know the first shop we need to go to."

"Who said you were calling the shots?" Rebekah glared.

"Hey, we all agreed to have a peaceful and stressful day for Caroline." Bonnie reminded them stepping between them. Bless Bonnie for acting as a buffer.

Elena and Rebekah together created enough tension, adding Katherine into the mix; you might as well start a volcanic eruption. There was no love lost between any of them. Still no one had the heart to tell Elijah no, when he so innocently suggested Katherine join them on their excursion. Though she did have to question what the hell he had been thinking.

Caroline herself remained wary of Katherine, but had let go of the grudge she held. Like the originals she kept her true self hidden behind the persona that was Katherine Pierce. Beneath the surface, she was a completely different person; at least she had seen glimpses of a better woman. Surely, for Elijah to be so infatuated there had to be more there.

Katherine shrugged a playful smile on her face. "I figured since we all have men at home, we could all benefit from this store." She said stopping in front of Victoria's Secret. "It's not really risqué enough for me, but since we're in nowhere, Virginia, this will have to do."

They all exchanged shrugs before walking into the store. Caroline could use some new lingerie and matching bras and panties were always nice. Her mother had brought her some things from her house, but it would be nice to have some new things. She hadn't purchased anything new that wasn't maternity clothes in months.

Caroline wandered through the store, grabbing random things that caught her eye from the rack as she went. She and Klaus had only been together that one night, and she had no idea what his tastes were when it came to this type of thing. Though, the way things were going she'd be lucky if they ever had sex. After crashing and burning twice last night they had talked for a little bit before she'd drifted off to sleep.

"Caroline," Rebekah said, coming to look at the same rack as her. "If you'd like Stefan and I could watch the twins tonight, you know if they wake up, that way you and Nik could have some alone time." Rebekah said as she admired a grey negligee.

"Oh." Caroline exclaimed feeling her face flush with embarrassment. "Um, yeah, I mean that would be nice, but after last night…"

"I'll be surprised if Kol isn't daggered by the time we get home," Rebekah shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time, Nik, daggered him for meddling. Someone ought to teach him some manners."

Caroline felt her cheeks heat even more. Of course everyone knew about Kol's antics.

"I am so sorry." Bonnie said giving her a sympathetic look as she joined them. "Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop, and I honestly had no idea you two were in the kitchen."

"It's fine, really," Caroline lied. She knew Kol hadn't meant any harm with his theatrics, but it had reminded her that they did not have the house to themselves.

She was already intimidated enough knowing this would be their first real time together without the influence of alcohol. Having teasing vampires that could hear everything didn't help.

"It's just how Kol is," Rebekah remarked handing her a blue silky garter with black lace trim. "Nik loves blue," she said handing the garter to her. "He's walked in on Elijah and Katherine twice now."

"Three times," Katherine replied joining them.

"Kol and I are staying at my house tonight, and I perfected the sage burning spell so everybody should be able to…do their business without the entire house knowing," Bonnie added.

"Well, I know I'll sleep better at night." Katherine smiled as she handed Caroline a leather garment. "Try this."

"So things are good between you two?" Elena asked joining them.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled. Things were great between them actually. They had truly connected on a good level and both were working together with the twins. The only thing lacking was the sex, and it wasn't from a lack of trying.

She didn't know if it was residual pregnancy hormones coupled with her heightened vampire emotions, but she needed some release. She had a feeling Klaus felt the same way. Especially after being shut down twice in one night. They needed to find a happy balance with themselves, the babies, and everyone else in the house, which she was certain they could do. Unfortunately it might take some time.

"Who would have thought?" Elena said looking around.

"Well, you're one to talk. Look who you're shacking up with." Rebekah replied snarkily.

"Hey, we're supposed to be having fun. We're all supernatural beings and we've all done horrible things in our past, but it's in our past, and we are moving forward." Caroline reminded them. At least that was her new motto. If everyone continued to dredge up old wounds they would never get anywhere. It was time to start moving forward instead of rehashing everything.

"You know, Caroline, that sounds like an excellent plan." Katherine smiled as she grabbed her arm and hauled her to a dressing room. "Try on the leather one first." Katherine said as she compelled them both fitting rooms.

XXXXX

"Nik, how does this thing go?" Kol asked exasperated as he tried and failed to put the diaper on Zarek.

"Characters are supposed to be in the front," Elijah observed with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe if you'd paid attention in those classes we took you'd know that," Klaus teased as he finished making the bottles.

"You forbade me from going back," Kol pouted. "It's all your fault I don't know what I'm doing."

"From what I hear you're lucky that's all he did," Elijah remarked. "This is very serious; you're caring for another life."

"See, Zarek, Uncle Elijah's so serious all the time. Poor guy doesn't know how to cut loose and have fun," Kol said talking to his nephew. "I'm the fun uncle; we can have all sorts of fun and trouble together. You to Viktoria."

"I think we should take the babies from Kol, before he corrupts them," Elijah remarked.

"See no fun at all, right Stefan?" Kol smirked.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," Stefan replied holding his hands up as he continued to lean against the wall.

"Are you feeding him, Kol?" Klaus asked offering his brother the bottle.

Kol meant well, but he could be extremely obnoxious at times.

"Of course, which end goes in his mouth," Kol asked his face void of emotion.

"Don't make me regret this," Klaus growled in no mood for his brother's antics. Last night had been bad enough; he could only take so much.

"I'll stop before dagger threats start flying," Kol smiled taking the bottle.

XXXXX

Caroline looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She looked pretty damn good if she said so herself. She'd chosen a blue lacey little slip that fit her curves perfectly.

Fluffing her blonde curls she headed out of the bathroom and smiled at Klaus who was wearing only his low riding light wash jeans. She bit her lip as his eyes raked over her feeling the fire build within her at his scorching gaze.

"I see you put my credit card to good use," Klaus replied huskily.

"Wait until you see the bill," Caroline teased, raising her eyebrow as she walked toward him.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Money isn't an issue for us, sweetheart, and I certainly don't mind spending it on you."

"I think I want to have my own business," Caroline said matter of factly. "I'd like to be some sort of event coordinator or something, at least for a short bit, and I'd be more worried about what Rebekah spent and not me," she added.

She hadn't done the math, but from the few totals she had seen at the registers she could say with certainty they'd racked up at least ten thousand dollars worth of purchases today between the two of them.

Klaus walked toward her taking long strides as he watched her. "You know I'll get you anything you want, Caroline, you don't have to work," he whispered against her neck sending a volt of electricity through her as she gripped his shoulders and closed her eyes breathing him in. "All you have to do is ask."

"I'm beginning to see that," she mumbled leaning in closer her eyes fluttering closed. "But I don't want to be dependent on you, I want to feel…" she gasped as his hand traced from her hip to her inner thigh. "…accomplished."

"Caroline, you're already a strong independent woman, but whatever makes you happy," Klaus whispered as his lips grazed her collar bone at the same time his hand reached her apex pushing her panties aside, his thumb found her clit and she moaned as her hand wound into his blonde hair pulling his mouth up to hers.

She felt him move her backwards never once breaking apart until her legs hit the bed and he carefully lowered her down his lips devouring hers. She cried out and arched her back as he slipped two fingers inside of her. His lips moving from hers and down her jaw to her collar bone as his fingers carefully pushed her strap down till his lips found her breast and he took it in his mouth.

Klaus knew exactly where to touch her, and how. When to speed up and when to go slow. His fingers and mouth worked their magic on her and she could only imagine what else he could do to her. He was taking his time making this special for them, and she knew this moment meant as much to him as to her. This act was more than sex, it was about showing their love to one another.

His ministrations were driving her insane as she felt the familiar tightening in her core. "Come for me, Caroline," he murmured huskily his lips claiming hers again.

Caroline cried out as the tension built in her until it became too much and she went careening over the edge crying out in pleasure. Her hands grasping onto anything she could hold onto as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

Klaus felt Caroline relax turning to putty beneath him. She looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes. He smirked down catching her lips again before pulling away. Little did she know he'd only just begun. By the time the night was over she would have a new found respect for the word ravish.

Slowly he traced his fingers up her leg to the hem of the short little blue thing she was wearing. He pushed it up and over her head taking a moment to admire her glorious body before hooking his fingers around the matching panties she wore and dragging them slowly down her legs till she was bare before him.

She bit her lip before she sat up and met his eyes as she unbuttoned his jeans and slowly undid the zipper. The heat in her gaze and her soft supple body before him became too much and he could no longer take it slow. He got up from the bed and quickly rid himself of his clothes before climbing back in bed with her and hovering over her.

"I love you," she whispered as she cupped his face with her hands. He heard her heart accelerate as he descended down crushing his lips to hers. Her lithe legs wrapped around him and unable to hold back any longer he pushed himself into her tight wet heat, causing them both to cry out.

He set a steady rhythm moving slowly in and out of her showing her how he felt with his actions. Caroline was his love, the only woman he had ever truly loved, and he wanted her mind, body, and soul. "I love you, Caroline," he ground out as she began to rotate her hips against him. He felt her begin to tighten around him and felt his own climax approaching. "Look at me, Caroline," he demanded, watching as her blue eyes fluttered open the intensity of her gaze overwhelming him as they moved together.

"Klaus," she called out as her fingers dug into his back bringing him a pleasure pain as he quickened his thrusts. She came around him her inner walls gripping him tightly, spurring on his own release as he filled her.

He stayed in her for a moment as they both fought to control their breath, before rolling off while keeping her in his embrace. Her arm wrapped around his torso her head on his chest as they both relaxed against each other. He stroked her hair as her finger ghosted across his skin tracing circles.

"That was amazing," Caroline sighed contently as she kissed his chest. "I hated waiting, but I think this was special, I mean it meant something, it was more than just a physical release."

"Your right, this was different," Klaus said, kissing her forehead.

"So are we like…mates now, or how does that work exactly? I'm still a little confused," Caroline said looking up at him.

"Theoretically, you were my mate the moment you conceived, but I would never force myself on you, or make you be mine. I always wanted you to come to me, even before. You…" he paused, a part of him still afraid to be completely open with her, still afraid of being rejected. "I've been drawn to you for a long time Caroline, even before you probably realize."

"Since when?" She asked resting her hand on his chest and her head on her hand as she peered up at him.

"Well, since the first time I saw you, the fierce baby vampire standing up for a werewolf," he smiled as he recalled that night. "You do know werewolves and vampires aren't supposed to be friends, right? I know you have to feel the wolf in me or any other werewolf, but you seem completely un-phased by it."

That was still something that baffled him. It was in their DNA to be enemies. Yet, she didn't mind at all.

"I do feel it, but Tyler was my friend and Damon wanted to kill him, he'd already killed his uncle, and he didn't have anyone else. He triggered his curse shortly after I turned, Katherine got to him to. We kind of helped each other through it. Just because he was a wolf didn't change the fact that I'd known him my whole life. You don't turn your back on someone when they need you the most," Caroline explained.

He only nodded at her explanation. He still didn't like the idea that Tyler had touched her, but they both seemed to have moved on, and she willingly gave herself to him. He couldn't help admire her loyalty.

"You may not be a werewolf, Caroline, but you exhibit tendencies of a alpha female. I meant what I said, you're beautiful, strong, and full of light."

"The night you came to save me, I felt a connection with you, and it scared me. It took me a long time to admit to myself that there was something there, but there always has been," Caroline said quietly. "I've always been drawn to you, and I don't care that you're part werewolf, its part of what makes you who you are. I love you."

Klaus inhaled sharply, he didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing those words leave her lips. "I love you, Caroline." He said kissing her lightly, her soft lips moving against his sinfully causing the kiss to become more heated quickly. He felt himself stirring again as she slowly slid her body onto his. He definitely would never tire of her.

XXXXX

Caroline stretched and reached out as she opened her eyes. She frowned realizing she was alone in the enormous bed. Clutching the sheet to her chest she sat up and looked around biting her lip. Klaus wasn't just not in bed he'd left the bedroom altogether.

A wave of doubt filled her at his absence, but she quickly squashed it. When someone who doesn't love tells you they love you and treats you the way Klaus treated her, he meant it. So where was he?

She heard the soft crying of a baby and quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt making her way to the nursery. She stopped in the open doorway smiling at the sight before.

Klaus sat in the rocker holding both babies in his arms a small genuine smile on his face. He may not have been comfortable with them before, but it appeared he was quickly gaining confidence.

He might have his doubts and worry about being a good father, but one look at the love in his eyes, was all she needed to know. Klaus was a wonderful father. Now he just needed to figure that out for himself.

"Caroline," he said looking up at her.

"Good morning."

"I thought I'd relieve Bekah, when they woke up earlier," he explained. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful."

"Well, after last night it's a wonder I'm awake at all," she smiled. She didn't know exactly what time she'd fallen into a peaceful slumber, but she'd been very well ravished, as he had put it, multiple times. "How were they?"

"Bekah said they woke up around eleven and then again at four. They ate three ounces both times, and they ate another three ounces for me a few minutes ago," Klaus said as she walked towards them and kissed him as well as each of the babies. "Zarek, decided he didn't want to go back to sleep though, so I just held them."

He had been nervous at first handling both babies by himself, but he had found it was as easy as Caroline made it look. Now both of them were sitting with him contently resting in his arms. It felt good and he realized more and more that he could do this.

"You're perfect, you know that," Caroline smiled at him.

"So you keep saying," Klaus replied raising his eyebrows. He still didn't know how she could possibly think that, but it wasn't something he would argue with her about.

"I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't mean it." Caroline said kissing him again.

Right now in this moment everything was perfect. He could only hope that their happiness would last indefinitely. Surely that wasn't asking too much. However, with his luck something was bound to happen sooner rather than later.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: As always thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. **

**Someone asked about Caroline's heartbeat last chapter, so in case anyone else wondered the same thing here is my theory. I have always been under the impression that vampires would still have a heartbeat, perhaps slower than a humans, but it is still there. If someone rips it from their chest they die, indicating it is still a vital organ, plus since when they are injured they still bleed that would indicate their heart is still pumping blood throughout their body.**

**Also for those of you wondering if the story is over, we still have a little bit left, some of you caught onto the foreboding at the end of last chapter, and we'll be introducing that aspect this chapter.**

XXXXX

Caroline leaned into Klaus as they walked out to the car his arm wrapped tightly around her as they both steered the loaded shopping cart with their free hand. They'd only been out twice by themselves since the babies had been born a year ago. As much as she loved Viktoria and Zarek they needed to do this more often. Thankfully they had plenty of family all too willing to watch them; it was just a matter of taking advantage of it.

"I can't believe we spent six hundred dollars in Toys R Us," Caroline smiled as they put the bags into the trunk of the SUV.

"Our kids only turn one, once," Klaus reasoned with a smirk.

"You don't think we're spoiling them a little," she remarked raising her eyebrow as she pushed another bag into the trunk.

"Well, it's Christmas and birthday gifts," he smiled.

"True, but what about everyone else? I'm afraid by the time Christmas is over we're going to need a bigger house," Caroline laughed, before sobering up. While she wanted her kids to have the world she didn't want them to be spoiled. "I think we need to limit what they get. I know right now, they're still so young and don't realize the abundance of things they're getting, but as they get older," she sighed. "I don't want them to become spoiled brats like we saw in the store."

"You're referring to the child that was kicking and screaming in the cart," Klaus assumed.

"Yes, I want our kids to have, but I don't want to be that parent who can't tell their kid no, and caves to their every whim," Caroline reasoned. "That wasn't my kid, and I was embarrassed."

"Our kids won't be like that, I'm sure they'll have their moments, but they will be well rounded," Klaus said as they closed the trunk and he opened the door for her before going to his side and getting in. "Still, we will make sure the gifts aren't over excessive," he promised. "Lunch?"

"You know I love that diner down the road," Caroline exclaimed.

"We're out just the two of us, and you want to go to a diner?" Klaus asked looking at her pointedly. "Come on we're in Richmond lets at least do something a little upscale. We can go to The Grill tonight," he promised as he started the car.

"Fine," she smiled. "Then you choose. Hey, wait, is that my mom?" Caroline asked as she watched her mom and some other guy come out of the mall.

Caroline got out of the car and walked over to them hearing Klaus grumble something under his breath before turning the car off and following after her. "Mom?"

Her mom looked up surprised to see her before smiling at them. "Caroline, Klaus."

"Hi," Caroline replied looking expectantly at the guy she was with. Was her mom dating? Her mom hadn't had a social life since her father walked out on them years ago. Granted over the past year she had cut back her hours, but dating?

Her mom cleared her throat. "Mark, this is my daughter Caroline, and her boyfriend, Klaus. This is Mark; we met at a training course a month ago."

Mark looked harmless enough, in her opinion anyway. With Dark brown hair and bright green eyes that seemed full of kindness. The build of his body suggested he did physical labor, and the strong stance he held made her wonder if he too was a police officer.

"It's nice to meet you, Liz has told me a lot about you," Mark said holding his hand out to her.

Really? Her mom hadn't said anything about him. Caroline forced a smile. "Nice to meet you to."

"So you're a sheriff also?" Klaus asked studying him.

"Yes."

Well that answered her question.

Caroline shot Klaus a look already seeing the wheels in his head turning. She would admit that it might be a complication, but her mom would never put them in danger. Not to mention, she deserved to be happy.

"Where are the kids?" Her mom asked breaking the silence.

"Rebekah and Stefan are watching them. We just finished Christmas and birthday shopping," Caroline smiled.

"It's a madhouse in there," Mark said slipping his arm around her mom. "I hope you finished. Tomorrow is Christmas eve."

"We did, now we just have to wrap everything," Caroline sighed, that was going to be a chore. "Well, it was nice to meet you," she smiled at Mark.

"Yes, perhaps we could all get together sometime soon, I would love to meet the grandkids Liz talks about all the time," Mark said as she took a step back.

Caroline glanced over at Klaus seeing his eyes narrow slightly as he studied the other man.

"Were having a party for the twins On Saturday, feel free to come with Liz," Klaus offered.

Caroline gave him a hesitant glance at that, why was he being so open?

"I'll see you Christmas morning," Liz said waving.

"See you than, bye mom," Caroline called as they walked back to the SUV.

Caroline waited till they got to the car and Klaus was pulling out of the parking spot before speaking her concerns. "So, you're trying to make nice with Mark?"

Klaus nodded, he'd been alive a long time, and while he'd like to assume the best in everyone as Caroline did, he couldn't. He'd seen too many people betray him. "Doesn't hurt to be cautious, sweetheart."

"He seemed nice," Caroline shrugged.

"They always do, Caroline. People have been trying to kill me for a thousand years, when someone takes an interest in your family who hasn't dated in years…"

"That's been her choice, she's changed a lot over the past year," Caroline interrupted.

Seeing as he hadn't known Liz prior to his relationship with Caroline he would have to take her word for it. "I invited him to our kid's birthday party, I'm feeling him out." The guy was human so he wouldn't pose a threat with his family and their vampire friends.

"Okay, I want my mom to be happy. She's been single so long, and I know we're going to have to leave Mystic Falls in a few years. I don't want her to be alone."

"I know," Klaus sighed, he hoped for Caroline and her mother's sake things worked out. "So lunch?" He asked again.

"You choose."

Klaus smiled as he turned into a small Italian Bistro. They'd ate here once before and it was fairly authentic. Of course nothing compared to real Italian food.

"I think we should go to Rome," Caroline said looking up at the restaurant. "For our first vacation, the twins are getting older, and I think it'd be nice. You did offer to take me."

"That I did," Klaus replied.

XXXXX

"So what time do you think they'll wake up tomorrow?" Kol asked as he poured himself and Bonnie more eggnog.

"Kol, it's their first Christmas, I don't think they really comprehend what is going on. Probably their usual time," Caroline explained.

"You could help us wrap though," Klaus offered.

"I still have to wrap Bonnie's gift," Kol smirked handing Bonnie her eggnog and wrapping his hand around her. "You're going to love it."

"I'd be afraid," Katherine replied drinking from her mug.

"Actually, I think she's going to like it," Kol smirked.

"He did do good last year," Bonnie smiled.

"What did you get her, by the way?" Caroline asked realizing that with all the craziness she'd never found out. "I know we talked about it."

"He got me the complete set of Harry Potter books and movies signed by the cast and J.K. Rowling," Bonnie smiled.

"I've always wanted to watch those, but haven't gotten around to it yet," Rebekah said plopping herself down in Stefan's lap.

"What?" Caroline, Bonnie, and Kol exclaimed.

"Sister, you're missing out, we have to remedy this problem immediately," Kol stated walking towards his sister and hauling her up. "Let's go we're having a marathon."

"What, now?" Rebekah said as Kol started to drag her away.

"Yes now," Kol replied. "You guys coming?"

Elijah and Katherine looked at each other and shrugged as they got up.

"We've got wrapping to do," Klaus replied wrapping his arm around Caroline and kissing her head. "I can think of another marathon I'd rather do," he whispered in her ear so only she could hear it. Caroline inhaled sharply as heat started to build in her.

"See you guys in the morning," she said hoping no one noticed the waver in her voice.

Klaus led her upstairs and closed the door behind him his lips instantly finding her neck. She let out a low throaty moan before pulling away. "We have to wrap first, if we start that now, we're never going to get anything wrapped."

"Alright," Klaus nodded.

Klaus had put to use his speed at wrapping and after an hour they'd finally wrapped the last present and quietly set the presents under the giant tree they'd purchased before heading back upstairs.

"I'm thinking a shower sounds good," Caroline said as she peeled off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. He loved when she played. "Care to join me," she said turning to him and unbuttoning her jeans.

Klaus smirked as he vamp sped over to her his lips on her collar bone as he pulled her flush against him. "I would love to," he replied hoisting her up as she wrapped her lithe legs around him and he carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the floor as he reached into the large walk in shower to adjust the water.

He watched through hooded eyes as she unclasped her bra and slowly rolled her panties down her creamy legs and stepped into the already steaming shower. He admired her through the glass for a moment before quickly ridding himself of his clothes and joining her.

Crushing his lips to hers he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips the taste of her mouth against his and still to this day had no idea how he got so lucky to have her here with him. Lifting her up and pushing himself inside her he set a slow steady rhythm showing her just how much he loved her.

XXXXX

"Did I miss anything?" Liz asked as she came in the front door brushing the snow off her jacket.

"Nope, we are cleaning up breakfast now," Caroline smiled as she carried Viktoria, and Zarek crawled quickly after her.

They'd made cinnamon rolls for breakfast, it was nice having the twins old enough to eat regular food, but also much messier. It took all of her will power to fight the urge to bath them after every meal.

"Let's open presents," Kol yelled as he vamp sped into the front room and sat on the couch.

"Your worse than a child," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"I blame it on not having a real Christmas growing up," Kol shrugged. "Come on Bekah surely you feel the excitement. I can only imagine next year when my niece and nephew wake us up before sunrise to open presents."

"You're not going to encourage that behavior, Kol," Elijah chided as he and Katherine sat down on the couch.

"Still the boring uncle," Kol mocked as he picked up Zarek and sat with him in front of the tree. "Where's Nik?"

"Cleaning up milk, Viktoria threw her sippy cup and milk spilled all over the floor," Caroline said giving her daughter a kiss on the temple causing the little girl to giggle and squirm in her arms.

"As they get older they will wake up ridiculously early Christmas morning. I think you woke up at five one year," Liz smiled as she held her arms out to Viktoria and hugged the eager baby who lunged toward her.

"We missed all the fun as kids," Kol sighed.

"It's going to be okay," Bonnie said sitting next to Kol with her mug of coffee.

"Nik's here lets open presents," Kol said as Klaus came into the front room.

Caroline held Viktoria on her lap as Klaus held Zarek. Looking at the two of them there was no denying who his father was. Zarek looked exactly like Klaus right down to the dimples, the only feature of hers he had were his eyes. She swore he even had his father's infuriating smirk.

Viktoria had a better blend of the two of them. She still had the irresistible dimples and Klaus's eyes, but her features resembled Caroline a lot more. For the moment both kids had her hair color and it appeared they'd inherited the curls as well, though it was debatable whom they'd gotten that from.

"Here," Rebekah said handing them each a gift from the large pile under the tree.

Viktoria shoved the box away and squirmed ready to get down and explore. Zarek appeared just as uninterested in his present as his sister as he sucked on his fingers instead.

Caroline laughed and started to tear the paper drawing Viktoria's attention to the wrapping paper she played with the paper giggling and accidentally ripped it a little more.

After lots of pictures and a lot more help from her and Klaus, all the presents were opened.

"Now we get to open all the boxes and put everything together," Kol said tearing into a box. He mumbled something under his breath as he fought to take the toy phone out and flipped it over. "What is this?" He asked exasperated as he held up the back of the box for them to see. "Why is it tied down like that?"

"It looks even worse now than when you were a kid," Liz smiled as she took the box from Kol and began untying the ribbons.

"But why do they do it?" Kol asked stunned.

Liz only shrugged. "To keep the toy in place, annoy parents to no end, I don't know."

"I bet it takes us more time to open the toy than it takes them to play with it," Caroline sighed as Viktoria pulled herself up on one of the boxes and played with the mirror on the toy.

Klaus watched his family and felt his heart swell with happiness. Never in his thousand years had he felt so content and happy. If someone would have told him a few years ago that he would be a whole man he would have laughed in their faces. Today though everything was perfect.

His two children played happily with the toys and wrapping paper, Caroline had one of the brightest smiles on her face. Their family getting along laughing and teasing. This was what families were supposed to do. It had taken them a millennia to figure it out, but now that they had he wouldn't let it slip away.

XXXXX

Caroline finished dressing Zarek for bed smiling watching him rub his eyes and yawn, while Klaus finished with Viktoria. Viktroia bounced happily in her father's arms her blonde curls flopping in the air. At least one of them looked ready for bed. It had been a long and eventful day.

Klaus put Viktoria on the floor who quickly crawled to the pile of toys in the corner and started playing with them pulling herself up on the walker and easing it away from the pile before she picked up steam and started a brisk walk, well brisk for her.

"What in the world are we going to do with all the toys they get for their birthday?" Caroline sighed. She was certain they would get a truck load for their party this Saturday; perhaps even more than what they'd gotten today.

"I'll just kick everyone out and they can have multiple play rooms," Klaus shrugged a smirk gracing his face.

Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's nice living as a family."

"It has its ups and downs."

"Maybe we should plan a trip, just the four of us," Caroline said after a long moment. She wasn't sure when a good time was to travel with young children, but she was fairly certain Klaus could conjure them up a private jet to take them wherever.

"I think that would be nice," Klaus replied turning his attention to Viktoria who had one hand on the toy and looked to be contemplating taking a step.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Caroline whispered biting her lip in anticipation. They'd been mobile and walking along furniture for close to a month now, but neither had ventured to take that first step yet.

Klaus walked slowly toward her and crouched down offering his pointer finger to her. "Viktoria," he said lightly drawing her attention to him.

Viktoria giggled and reached out for his finger but refused to let go of the toy. Klaus smiled and scooted back holding both his hands to her coaxing her along.

Caroline waited with baited breath as Viktoria took a step releasing the toy as she did before toddling a few tiny steps and falling into Klaus's waiting hands.

"She did it," Klaus smiled up at her as he picked Viktoria up kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes she did," Caroline replied laughing. Her heart swelled with pride at the happiness in the moment.

"Now we just need to get this little guy to do it," Caroline said picking Zarek up and cuddling him close.

XXXXX

"No, put these over here," Caroline said as she put a table cloth over the table.

Klaus couldn't help but smile as he watched her give orders and move about frantically preparing for the party that didn't even start for another three hours. Why the fuss for just family? She wouldn't be Caroline though if she didn't obsess.

"It looks good," Klaus said walking towards her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks," she sighed leaning into him. "I want everything to be perfect."

"It is," Klaus replied.

"And Kol's going to behave?" She questioned arching her brow at him.

"Already talked to him," Klaus replied.

"Good, because I don't want to scare off my mom's boyfriend, I really want her to be happy. Compelling him just wouldn't get things off on the right note."

XXXXX

"Hey," Caroline smiled walking to embrace Elena.

"Oh my gosh, look at how big they've gotten," Elena exclaimed pulling away as she caught sight of the twins.

"You've been gone for three months," Caroline reminded her. "How is Jeremy?"

Jeremy had suffered a lot in the year since Silas had been gone. The brainwashing he'd done to the five extensive to the point it hadn't been safe for him to stay in Mystic Falls. Thankfully Elijah had a friend in Tibet who had been working with him.

"Better, not perfect, but better," Elena said a small hopeful smile on her face.

"He didn't try to kill us," Damon shrugged.

"Well, that's progress, right?" Caroline asked.

"It is, maybe in a few more months he will be able to come home," Elena sighed.

"I hope so."

"Hi," Bonnie said coming up to hug Elena and ushering them inside toward the gift table.

The sound of her mom's voice and Mark's drew her attention to the driveway. Swallowing and straightening up she looked around at all the other vampires in the room hoping everyone would behave. Praying Mark genuinely cared for her mother, and Klaus was paranoid.

"Mom," she smiled opening the door.

"Hi sweetie," her mom replied hugging her as Mark looked around a large gift bag in his hand.

"Mark, it's good to see you again," Klaus replied appearing beside her. The smile adorning his face looked friendly, but she knew he was surveying the man for any signs of trouble.

"This is a lovely home," Mark smiled.

"Ah, so this is, Mark," Kol smirked as he approached extending his hand to the man.

"This is my brother, Kol, please come in," Klaus replied gesturing with his hand for them to enter.

"Thanks," Liz said casting her a nervous glance.

XXXXX

Klaus watched the man as Caroline set to work cutting up the twin's food. Thankfully he didn't get any vibes from the man; he seemed to genuinely be interested in Liz. Good.

"So where did you come up with the name Zarek?" Mark asked looking at them.

Klaus cleared his throat. That had been a name he picked out not just for the uniqueness but also the meaning. "We wanted something a little different, but also strong names. The meaning of the name is, may god protect the king."

"That's fascinating," Mark replied, looking around the room. "They are lovely names and children. I can see why Liz goes on and on about them."

Klaus kept his eyes on the man, but felt himself relaxing slightly as he realized he wasn't a threat. He had his children's birthday party to enjoy.

Picking up his hamburger he took a bite, no wonder his kids loved hamburgers so much, their mother had devoured them practically every day while pregnant. They weren't horrible, but his and Caroline's view on fine dining deferred, a lot.

"Do you want them to have a piece of vanilla, or chocolate?" Caroline asked as she set the cake on the table.

"Why not give them a little piece of both?" Kol chimed in.

Klaus shrugged, Kol's idea actually wasn't bad. "A little of both, do you need help?" He asked watching as she cut into the cake.

"No thanks, I got it," she smiled giving him a quick peck before returning to work on slicing the cake.

Moments later he swore the twins were wearing more cake than they'd ingested, but they'd had a good time. Both were smiling full of giggles with icing and cake smeared from their noses to their chins.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to clean that up," Kol remarked as Caroline brought over a box of wipes setting it on the counter next to the two highchairs.

"I'm sure the rest of you will have kids someday," Mark replied as he finished his cake.

The room got silent for a moment, aside from Liz Mark and the twins, everyone else was undead. Procreation wasn't possible. He didn't know that though.

"Perhaps someday," Elena replied a small smile on her face. "After all who knows what the future holds."

"True, never would have guessed, Nik would become a dad, but…" Kol trailed off wagging his eyebrows at him and Caroline. "Then again the way they…"

"Kol," half the room said at once.

"Let's go look at the presents," Bonnie said. Taking Kol's hand in hers she led him out of the room.

"And we'll get you cleaned up so you can open your presents," Caroline smiled as she went to work on cleaning the food from their faces.

XXXXX

Caroline sat down with Viktoria on her lap as Klaus sat with Zarek. Bonnie handed them the first presents from Elijah and Katherine. Each of them taking the envelope for the child in their lap.

"Let's see what you got," Caroline smiled as she helped open the envelope for her daughter. Her eyes widened while Viktoria seemed content to look at the musical card, she got take her eyes off the generous gift. "Thank you," she replied blinking as she tucked the savings bonds back into the envelope.

"Yes, thank you Elijah," Klaus replied.

"We also got a little something fun, in case they want to express their creative side like their father," Elijah said pulling a pink and blue bag from the table.

Klaus smiled at his brother before taking the bag and setting it on top of Zarek's lap. His son seemed more interested in trying to rip the tissue paper then finding out what was inside. Eventually they got to the finger paint sets and the large pad of paper in the bag.

This was a nice gift, art truly was a passion of his. It would be nice if one of the twins found the same passion, however, he would let them do whatever they pleased in that regard.

"Thank you, Elijah," Klaus smiled at his brother who simply nodded.

"This is from Elena and Damon," Bonnie said handing them the next bag.

Klaus felt his smile falter slightly. Seething anger for Damon still coursed through him. Unfortunately after breaking his neck twice for snarking off to Caroline the vile vampire had caught on. While he was glad he no longer insulted Caroline, he still wanted to inflict pain on the man who had hurt Caroline so deeply. Sooner or later Damon would mess up.

Focusing back on his son whom Damon wasn't allowed around nor his daughter he helped him open the bag of toys

"This is from us," Rebekah said as she gripped Stefan's hand as Bonnie handed them an envelope. "We didn't figure they needed anymore toys, and it's actually for all of you."

Klaus looked to Caroline as they opened the envelope and he frowned and then smiled.

"We thought you two could use some time alone," Stefan smiled.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Plane tickets for me and Caroline to Vegas and tickets for the kids Stefan and Bekah to the zoo and aquarium and science museum." Klaus answered.

"The tickets don't have a date on them so you can go whenever you're ready," Rebekah explained.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled. Klaus nodded in agreement the time for just the two of them would be nice. He loved the twins more than anything, but the two of them together didn't get to spend much time together. This truly was a perfect gift.

"What a day," Caroline remarked flopping down onto their oversized bed.

Klaus agreed completely as he laid down next to her and kissed her jaw smiling when her undead heart kicked up a notch. Even after a year together they still had an effect on each other, he loved it.

"I think for their second birthday we should regulate it to family only. Trying to keep Kol in check is like throwing gas on a fire," Klaus said rubbing a hand over his face. He'd enjoyed the day, but had been on edge that someone would catch onto something and he'd have to compel twenty humans.

"Or we could just dagger, Kol," Caroline teased.

He quirked an amused eyebrow at her, she usually didn't make light of how he'd daggered his family members.

"Why did you dagger them?" Caroline asked turning to look at him.

"Which time," he asked, at this point in their relationship he felt comfortable being honest with her. She'd seen the worst of him and hadn't left yet. He'd also learned telling her stories worked wonders for their relationship. She didn't judge him, granted she called him out on things, but she didn't hold things against him.

"I can imagine why you might dagger Kol, I don't anytime?"

"Well, Kol always has crossed the line, and sometimes he does need to be put in his place. However, Bonnie seems to help keep him honest."

"You didn't answer my question," she said looking at him with her dazzling blue eyes.

Klaus sighed trying to think of a good example, smiling when he thought of a story. "There was a time in London it was the 1400's, he started a sordid affair with a wife of a duke who happened to be away, well she came up pregnant a few months into the affair and tried to pin it on Kol, since her husband couldn't possibly be the father, and our family had money. Obviously, Kol wasn't the father. Kol reacted badly when she accused him and she persisted, and he ousted himself to the entire home by draining one of the maids. We spent a day hunting down servants and townspeople they'd spoken to so they could be compelled."

"So you daggered him?"

"Yes."

Caroline nodded as she kissed him. "Bonnie does seem to have calmed him."

Klaus was about to reply when Caroline's cell phone started going off. "Who's calling this late?" She asked pushing herself up.

It was well after midnight, and all his family was here, her mom was at work. He hoped nothing had happened to Liz.

"Hello?"

"Care, it's Tyler."

Klaus pursed his lips and let out a low growl that he was sure the other hybrid could hear.

"Tyler, is everything okay?" Caroline asked looking at him. Klaus just shook his head wondering why the hybrid was calling her. He'd released him and Hayley from his compulsion sending them on their merry way. What could he possibly want?

"No," he sighed loud enough for Klaus to hear. "I need your help."


	30. Chapter 30

**I thought we could all use a little pick me up after the episode tonight. Hope you enjoy a little angst and little smut.**

Caroline sat quietly next to Klaus while they drove. After a heated argument, it had been decided they both would go see Tyler. At one point she'd become so frustrated holding the phone she'd given up handing it over to Klaus. With both of them yelling at each other she'd been holding it not saying anything anyways. They were the ones communicating. Sometimes vampire hearing was a nuisance.

Klaus didn't trust Tyler enough to send her down by herself, which was what Tyler originally wanted. He didn't want Klaus to come at all. She would give Klaus credit for having solid points for not wanting her to go. The full moon was two days away, werewolf venom was poisonous to her, and of course he'd mentioned Tyler's unsired hybrids that had kidnapped her. He'd enjoyed rubbing that tidbit in Tyler's face.

At the same time she understood Tyler's position. Tyler didn't trust Klaus to be around all the werewolves. While he hadn't made any attempts to make hybrids, she wondered if the lure was still there. He still had a lot of Elena's blood. It had been a back and forth battle, while she patiently sat on the bed wondering how long it would take them to realize they both were to set in their ways to negotiate.

Thankfully Elijah had come into the room and saved her from the ridiculous macho argument between the two men. Offering for the family to watch the twins so both of them could go, ending the argument. This hadn't made either Klaus or Tyler particularly happy, but it worked.

In all the commotion they still weren't really sure what exactly Tyler needed them for. Other than it had something to do with werewolves, and he'd asked them to bring Elena's blood. Which really made no sense to her; she thought Tyler was adamant about not making hybrids. It had been one of the arguments he'd used over the phone. They would get to the bottom of it soon; the GPS said they would be arriving in five minutes.

"This isn't how I pictured our first overnight trip away from the kids," Caroline commented breaking the silence. Klaus still seemed angry. She wasn't sure if it was directed at her or the situation in general. If she were being honest she was a little nervous being away from the kids all night. It would be good practice for their trip to Vegas, though they hadn't set a date yet. Regardless day trips were one thing not being able to tuck them into bed at night another. Thank goodness for Skype.

"Visiting your ex boyfriend isn't my idea of a getaway," Klaus said his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"It's not like that," Caroline frowned. Was he jealous? Did he still question their relationship? Thinks were good between them. A thousand years of insecurities didn't disappear overnight.

Putting her hand on his arm and squeezing she gave him a smile when he turned to her. "I love you, Klaus, and I've never been happier. I know you two have never liked each other, but Tyler is a decent guy. He wouldn't call if he didn't need help, especially you. Whatever this is involves werewolves and could potentially impact our children. We need to at least talk to him," she pointed out.

From what she gathered it was actually Klaus's help he needed, but Tyler didn't want his help. Men could make an easy situation so complex sometimes. Them both being alpha males by nature didn't help. Klaus by far was the more dominant of the two.

He admired Caroline for always having a level head, and for giving him valid reasoning. Still this thing with Tyler seemed out of the blue. He didn't like or trust him, probably never would.

While doubt consumed him every once in a while when they had extra heated arguments, he didn't feel like Caroline was going to up and leave him. They'd built a real relationship and not just because of the babies. They did love each other and they had so much more in common than a lot of people realized.

"Were here," he stated pulling down the gravel driveway leading onto the large estate. Pulling to a stop in front of the house he exited the car waiting for Caroline at the hood of the vehicle. Taking her hand in his he said, "Stay close, sweetheart, vampires and werewolves aren't exactly friendly with each other." Anyone who dared to touch her would be dead instantly, regardless he would prefer her not to be in harm's way.

"You came," Tyler greeted as he exited the house followed by Hayley and another hybrid he recognized, but couldn't remember their name.

"Hi," Caroline smiled.

"What's the big emergency?" Klaus asked skipping all pleasantries.

Tyler sighed and motioned them inside, "This way."

Caroline gave him a shrug before they followed him inside. Immediately upon entering the smell of body odor, blood, and decay hit him invading his nostrils. He heard Caroline gag her hand flying to her face, in an attempt to stifle the revolting smell.

"It happened so fast. Brant a werewolf came down with a horrible cold a few days ago. He seemed to be fighting it, getting better, than all of a sudden he took a turn for the worse. He…he…started vomiting blood and couldn't stop, he died two days ago." Tyler said a haunted look on his face. "Then everyone else got sick. With the exact same symptoms."

"What do you mean everyone else," Caroline questioned.

"Everyone who has activated the werewolf gene is sick with the exact same thing; we've already lost eleven others. Hayley compelled a few doctors who are working on some things, but if we don't do something now, everyone in this house is going to die," Tyler said wiping a hand over his face.

"So no one has gotten better?" Klaus questioned, his interest peaked. Having lived a long time he'd seen a great many things. Plagues were a nasty business, but this seemed particular if it was only affecting those who had already activated the werewolf gene. Genocide?

"No," Hayley replied.

"And we talked to a pack in New Orleans and they're experiencing something similar. We haven't had any physical contact with them," the hybrid whose name he couldn't remember spoke.

"And those who haven't activated the werewolf gene are where exactly?" Klaus asked.

"They're staying in a hotel for now; we don't want anyone else to get sick. Hopefully it will stay contained," Tyler replied. "We were hoping if there is no medical way you would turn them into hybrids before they die. Some of them don't have much time left."

"Do they want that?" Caroline asked.

"They'll die," Hayley said as if Caroline's question was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"Don't you think it should be there choice," Caroline shot back. "All of us were turned against our will; we should give the option to them. It's not something to take lightly. It should be a choice that they make, not one we make for them."

"Yeah, and the man responsible for the majority of us turning is standing next to you," Hayley replied snarkily.

"I thought you asked us here to help. Last time I checked you weren't rude to those whose help you require," Klaus intervened glaring at Hayley, taking an intimidating step forward. Hayley took a small step back lowering her eyes from his gaze. He should have killed her instead of turning her, still wasn't too late to do that.

"Caroline's right, we should give them a choice," Tyler sighed.

"What have the doctors found out?" Caroline asked.

"Not much, werewolf DNA is slightly different than humans, and right now they're still trying to separate the differences between the actual infectious strains, to see why it's affecting only them." The hybrid explained.

"Long story short, everyone will be dead before they figure it out," Hayley snapped.

"Are other packs being affected besides this one and the one in New Orleans?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I don't know, I'd have to talk to some of our friends," Tyler responded.

XXXXX

Caroline emerged from the bathroom toweling off her wet hair. Klaus gave her a nod, finishing his conversation with Kol. She toweled her hair dry and ran a comb through it waiting for him.

She had so many images going through her mind she didn't know where to start. The ride to the hotel had been quiet. She knew Klaus probably had a million things on his mind just as she had on hers. He didn't seem fazed by the carnage at the house; she still saw the pained pale bodies barely clinging to life every time she closed her eyes. It was haunting.

Tyler had taken them around to the few who were the worst off and likely wouldn't make it through the night. Out of the nine they saw, six agreed to become hybrids. It pained her not helping everyone, but still stood firm that the decision to be a hybrid should be theirs.

"You alright, love?" Klaus asked coming up behind her, placing a kiss atop her head.

"Yeah," she forced a smile.

"Caroline."

"I just, I've never seen that before," she sighed. "It looked and smelled horrible. I've seen things and even killed someone, but that was…"

"Horrific," Klaus supplied.

"Yes."

"There are so many wonderful amazing things in this world, but every once in a while there is a plague or famine. Things we have no control over," Klaus hugged her from behind. "When things like this happen it's best to focus on the good in the world instead of the bad."

Smiling at his reflection, she asked. "What did you talk to Kol about?"

"He and Bonnie are coming tonight."

"You think she can help, or…you think this could have something to do with magic?" She really hoped it was the first option.

"Both," Klaus sighed. "The bubonic plague was brought on by a witch who was spurned by her lover; unwittedly she ended up killing millions, because of her anger at one man."

"This isn't the black death though," Caroline reasoned. They'd learned a little about that in history class. Obviously not the magical aspect of it that conveniently was left out of text books.

"No, but the fact that it is specifically targeting werewolves is odd," Klaus pointed out.

"What if it starts affecting people who carry the gene?" Caroline whispered swallowing thickly closing her eyes visions of her children haunting her. Nothing could happen to her babies. She and Klaus couldn't get sick, but Viktoria and Zarek could.

"I've already spoken with Bekah; they aren't taking the twins out anywhere. They're keeping an extra close eye." Klaus assured her. "They'll be fine. She wants to Skype again in the morning."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Klaus stopped her placing a feather light kiss to her cheek. "I know you're worried, so am I, but nothing is going to happen to them. I won't allow it."

Klaus hugged her hoping his words were true. Goodness knew he didn't deserve the happiness he'd found the past two years. It wasn't something he would give up without a fight. He would do anything to ensure his families safety.

XXXXX

"So they're all sick?" Bonnie questioned over breakfast.

"Yeah," Caroline sighed shuddering the images still horrifying. The stench of death and ungodly sight of deteriorating bodies still filled her head.

"Hmmm, that is odd," Bonnie replied.

"What about humans? Any humans sick?" Kol asked.

"No, the doctors who have been compelled to help are in perfect health. At the rate everyone else was affected they should have been also, if they were going to be," Klaus explained.

"I've never dealt with anything like this before, but I've seen mentions of plagues in my grimores," Bonnie said massaging her temples. "I think this might be one of those situations."

"So, how do we stop it?" Caroline asked quietly looking around the table. To her dismay Bonnie looked questioningly to the two originals also.

"From what I understand unless we know the exact spell used, we might have to let it run its course," Kol sighed. "Nik and I have seen things like this a time or two over our years."

"But what if it mutates? Viktoria and Zarek could be affected. They carry the werewolf gene," Caroline shuddered.

"We're going to do everything we can," Bonnie assured her, her voice regaining confidence.

"What if we tried just vampire blood? It worked that one time I was sick, remember?" Caroline asked turning to face Klaus. Maybe they just weren't looking outside the box. There had to be something to help the werewolves. This could quickly turn into a pandemic and kill thousands.

Klaus shrugged, though he wouldn't admit it. She could tell this bothered him. As it should he was part werewolf. "We could try it."

XXXXX

"I don't get it, it worked on me," Caroline said exasperated.

Klaus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He'd agreed to try giving blood to the werewolves to heal them, while he wanted to find a cure, his reasons probably deferred from Caroline's.

"Maybe you just got better on your own, Care, different illnesses affect people differently, and for different amounts of time," Bonnie shrugged just as exasperated as she was.

Klaus hadn't been sick in centuries, and hadn't paid much attention to infected people. Simply put he didn't care.

Tyler looked out the window leaning on the window sill. "What if we haven't given it enough time?"

"Ty, it's been eight hours," Hayley whispered putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It would have worked by now," Kol agreed.

"Then we'll have to make more hybrids," Tyler said pushing away from the window to look at Klaus.

He didn't have to do anything. If Tyler Lockwood thought he could order him around… "Last I checked it was common courtesy to ask for ones assistance, rather than demand it. Furthermore, there is a limit on how many hybrids I am able to make." Yes he did have a hefty supply of Elena's blood thanks to them being human, but it would run out. And if he were getting free reign to make more hybrids but could only make so many. Well, needless to say he wanted to select the right wolves to turn.

"What, you want us to beg for your help," Hayley glared.

Klaus smirked, he wouldn't oppose to the idea.

"Stop," Caroline said. Why were they fighting? Things were tense and people were dying, but they should be banding together. Not fighting against each other. "We're all on the same side here. We all want to find a cure, we should be working together not against each other."

"Tell your psychotic boyfriend that, I'm sure he's getting a thrill making all these new hybrids." Hayley snapped.

"You should be happy Klaus is helping, and in case you've forgotten, you did ask him to make them hybrids, you asked for his help." Caroline frowned defending him. Granted he should want to help, but did they not see the strides he had made? Klaus had grown so much as a person since they'd been together. If this had happened a decade ago he wouldn't care. Though he seemed indifferent to those who didn't know him. She knew better. Klaus was worried, and the fact that it could affect their children, terrified them both equally.

"Wow, I guess being with him for a year has made you delusional, or maybe you always were a bitch," Hayley said.

Klaus slammed his fist on the table before launching out of his chair gripping Hayley by the neck and shoving her forcefully against the wall. He saw her eyes roll to the back of her head from the impact and shook her roughly making sure she stayed conscious. Briefly aware of Kol restraining Tyler.

"Do not insult Caroline, ever." He hissed. "I could walk away now, and not care for one second what happens to you and your little friends. You'd do well to remember that." It was all for Caroline. If it weren't for her he wouldn't be here. If it weren't for Zarek and Viktoria he could care less about a cure. Those three people were the only reasons he showed humanity.

"Klaus," Caroline sighed from her spot at the table. "Let her go."

Klaus turned to look at Caroline irritated. Sometimes she was way to forgiving. He would like nothing more than to hurt someone. Things were not going like they were supposed to. Not that it should come as a surprise. He wasn't the kind of person who worked well as a team. Unless of course it was only Caroline. He could be on her team any day.

With a flick of his wrist he dropped Hayley to the floor. Smiling as she fell into a heap at his feet gasping for breath.

"I need a drink," Klaus replied, stomping off toward the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Caroline called.

Klaus waited at the door for her to join him. She truly was his better half. "Do you mind running?" He asked his tone softer with her.

"No."

XXXXX

"Do you want a bite, sweetheart?" Klaus asked looking up from the woman's neck.

"I think you need it more than I do," she replied locking eyes with him for a minute before he returned back to feed. Klaus had worked with her on control the past few months, and she fed from the vein occasionally. Blood bags were still preferred, but she had to admit she felt the pull to drink from the source. While she enjoyed it Klaus relished in it. It acted as a release for his anger sometimes. So long as he didn't kill the poor woman.

As if hearing her inner thoughts the woman stumbled away from him as he compelled her. She nodded complacently before wobbling off.

"Feel better?"

"No," Klaus sighed.

Caroline hugged him burrowing her face in his chest. "You can talk to me, I know you're worried, so am I."

His head rested atop hers and she felt him relax a little the tenseness leaving his back. "I've done a lot of horrible things, Caroline. There are a hand full of people I care about in this world, and I fear retaliation for my past sins."

"You think if something happens to Zarek or Viktoria, it will be your fault?" She asked to clarify what he was saying. He nodded slightly his eyes downcast. "Nothing is going to happen to them, Klaus. Even if it did, it wouldn't be your fault. Sometimes things happen and there is no explanation for it. We are going to find a cure for this, Klaus; nothing is going to happen to them or anyone else."

"I wish I shared your optimism," Klaus replied, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, that is why you love me," Caroline smirked standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "Come on, I have a Skype date with Rebekah in twenty minutes. Seeing the twins will make us both feel better."

It only took them a matter of minutes to get back to their hotel room and set up the laptop. Before Klaus knew it they had an incoming call from Bekah.

"Hi," Caroline smiled as she enlarged the screen and Rebekah and both twins appeared. "They look bigger."

"It hasn't been that long," Rebekah laughed.

Klaus felt a smile tug at his lips as the twins laughed and tried to hit the computer screen in front of them.

"How are they?" Caroline asked waving at the screen.

"Perfectly healthy," Rebekah said as Elijah joined them sitting in front of the screen taking Zarek in his lap.

"Oh, mommy misses you so much," Caroline said a sad smile gracing her face. "We'll be home soon. I was thinking one of us should go home tomorrow."

"You're not staying here by yourself," Klaus said as Zarek lunged toward the screen his face right in front of the camera. There was no way she would be staying down here by herself. It was bad enough the full moon was tomorrow. He had no idea how that would work. With all the ill werewolves this could be a disaster.

"I know, but I think one of us should go home, I don't want us both away for too long." Caroline said turning to look at him.

"They're fine, don't feel like you need to rush home, Caroline, what you both are doing there is important. Potentially for your children's future," Elijah said seriously.

"I feel bad being away," Caroline said quietly.

"Elijah is right; you have a lot at stake in finding a cure. Don't feel rushed, do what needs to be done." Rebekah said as she bounced Viktoria on her knee.

"I'll think about it," Caroline agreed reaching her finger out to tap at the screen causing Viktoria to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Klaus understood how she felt. The pull to go home and hold Viktoria and Zarek nearly overwhelmed him. Yet, they did have a purpose here, finding a cure for this illness was important. It could one day affect their kids. It still could now; just because it had only affected those who had activated the gene didn't mean that those who hadn't were completely in the clear.

"Da da da," Zarek said as he pounded on the keyboard.

Caroline laughed her hand resting on top of Klaus's giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are they being good?"

"Of course," Rebekah smiled as Viktoria moved forward to help her brother their little hands moving frantically in front of the screen. "We should probably get off before they hang up on you."

Klaus smiled as his siblings desperately tried to control the wiggling toddlers. He would give anything to trade places with them right now.

"Alright, mommy loves you, I'll call around seven?" Caroline said.

"Talk to you then," Rebekah nodded.

"Bye," Klaus said waving at the twins who had started waving their hands about as Rebekah and Elijah prompted them to say bye.

XXXXX

"Any changes?" Caroline asked as they returned to the house of plague, as she called it in her head. Even though she steeled herself for the assault to her senses, she didn't think she would ever be prepared for the stench. It made her gag every time.

"We lost one more," Tyler said eyeing Klaus.

"I'm sorry," Caroline sighed; they needed to figure this out. Even if they turned these werewolf's into hybrids, what about the others in New Orleans or anywhere else that were being affected? Only so many could be turned. She wondered how much of Elena's blood Klaus had left.

"I think we need to focus our attention on the full moon tomorrow night," Klaus said.

"No, we need to focus on finding a cure," Hayley replied stepping into the room.

"No, Klaus is right, the full moon is tomorrow, and these people are sick, deadly sick. What do you think the transition is going to do to them? Not to mention the last thing we need is sick werewolves running all over the place, who knows what they could do," Caroline said annoyance filling her again, and to think they'd been back for all of a minute.

"We don't know how this virus is spread, if they bite someone, while a werewolf they could cause some sort of mutation," Klaus said glaring at the two idiots in front of him. Maybe he could just compel them to leave so it was just him, Caroline, Kol and Bonnie. It would make the stress die down.

"That's a good point," Bonnie said bringing her grimore out from the small office she'd been holed up in all day. "I don't know if there is any way to stop it, but I agree we should try. I'm going to take a minute and call Esmeralda. She's got a lot more experience than me."

"We could lock them up somewhere, if all else fails," Kol said as Bonnie walked outside. "Any old abandoned places we could fortify?"

"This place has a rather large cellar, it would need some work, but it should work," Tyler sighed.

"We can work on the cellar, just in case. Bonnie should look into stopping the transition, the change could be too much for some of them. They're really sick?" Caroline said running her hand through her hair, trying to relive the tightness building in her, things were spiraling out of control. Time was something they didn't have.

"She's not answering," Bonnie said coming back in tossing her phone on the table. "I'll try again in a little bit."

"In the meantime let's check out this cellar," Klaus replied.

XXXXX

"Do you need any help?" Katherine asked as Rebekah got dinner ready for the twins.

"No," Rebekah snapped ignoring her. "I've got it."

"Are we still doing this, it's been almost two years," Katherine said as she made popping noises at the twins causing them to giggle.

"Then help," Rebekah said going to the fridge grabbing the gallon of milk and shoving it at Katherine. "You can pour their milk."

She knew she was being petty, but honestly Katerina had done so much to her family not to mention the history with Stefan. Over a thousand years old and she was still a jealous insecure girl. Yes, she knew Stefan loved her, but he had once loved Katerina. Past love experience told her men were fickle. She'd been burned one too many times.

She paused cutting the twins chicken nuggets when her cell phone rang. Probably Caroline.

"I can finish," Katherine offered just as Stefan came in the kitchen with Elijah.

"Fine," Rebekah sighed narrowing her eyes at her before retrieving her phone. She still didn't understand how Caroline could forgive her, but she had. Of course Caroline was far more compassionate than anyone she'd ever met.

"She'll come around, eventually," Stefan offered as Katherine handed the twins their plates.

"Some of us are more forgiving than others," Elijah said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I assume you're referring to Caroline," Katherine smirked. Ironically the two had become, maybe not good friends, but they were working their way to it. Bonnie seemed indifferent while Rebekah and Elena were nowhere near accepting.

"Give it time, Katerina," Elijah said as she finished filling their sippy cups with milk. What she didn't think some of them realized is this was her second chance to. She had no one, no family, friends, nothing. She wanted this as much as they all did.

She'd searched through records but had never found out what became of her daughter. Obviously she had lived and had children of her own, but had she been happy and loved?

"It was Liz, checking on the twins," Rebekah said reentering the kitchen. "Do you think we should be worried?"

"I don't know," Elijah sighed looking at the two twins squirming in their highchairs.

XXXXX

Klaus awoke wrapping his arm tighter around Caroline's warm body. Enjoying the feel of her face pressed against his chest, her naked sated body stretched across him. He would never tire of waking up like this.

"Morning," Caroline grumbled her breath ghosting across him, his morning erection already painfully stiff. He could think of a few ways to fix that.

"Morning," he said as he stroked his fingers through her silky hair. His other hand traveled the length of her torso, up the soft flesh to her perky breast, taking the nipple in his fingers and tweaking it, eliciting a heavenly moan from her.

"I love you," she whispered as she slid all the way on top of him placing kisses along his collarbone and up to his lips. He let out his own groan as she kissed his lips as she guided him toward her entrance. Caroline's warmth enveloped him inch by inch, as she began to grind against him.

His hands went to her hips spurring her on. Morning sex didn't happen much anymore, not with the twins getting up at the crack of dawn. He wished they were here on a vacation so he could keep her locked in the hotel room doing this all day and night. Caroline was the one thing he could never get his fill of. Her laugh, smile, compassion, love, everything about her bewitched him.

Caroline sat up bracing herself on his chest, her breast bouncing up and down as she moved on top of him her blonde locks flailing about her face. He gripped her hips rougher urging her on her teeth biting her bottom lip, a tell tale sign she was about to come. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than her inner walls squeezed around him a soft cry escaping her pink lips.

Changing their positions he took control wrapping her leg around his waist as he sought his own release. He captured her lips sucking and biting relentlessly mimicking his thrust in time with his tongue tasting her, until he followed her over the edge with a growl.

They lay limply neither of them eager to move. He pressed his forehead against hers staring into her bright blue eyes.

"We should start all mornings like this," Caroline smiled ruffling her fingers in his hair, as she pulled him down for another lingering kiss.

"I couldn't agree more, sweetheart," he said, as he placed open mouth kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"I want to spend some time at home when this is over, but we should plan the trip Bekah and Stefan gave us. We need time to just us," Caroline said against his shoulder.

Klaus kissed her collar bone and nodded. "I haven't been to Vegas in over two decades; I think it will be a wonderful change of scenery."

"Well, I haven't been anywhere really, we haven't done much site seeing anywhere when we've been away, I expect a full tour," Caroline blinked up at him with a smile.

"We'll have to do a dinner show or two," he smirked.

"Sounds fun."

He captured her lips again, stopping mid kiss when he heard the door to their suite click open.

"Nik," Kol yelled rushing to their room throwing the door open.

Klaus pulled the sheet over them making sure Caroline was covered he was just about to yell at his brother when he noticed his disheveled look and worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked sitting up sheet pressed tightly against her.

"It's Bonnie, she won't wake up." Kol said running his hand through his hair, his brown eyes wide with worry.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologize for the delayed update. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	31. Chapter 31

Caroline had never gotten dressed so fast in her life. Once Kol had vacated the bedroom she'd thrown on the first pair of pants and top she'd found. Her hair thrown haphazardly into a loose ponytail, she was ready to walk out the door.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, walking into the living area of the suite, Klaus right behind her.

"She was fine last night, this morning she won't wake up. At first I thought she was just sleeping in. Then I realized how hot she was." Kol said. His eyes watched the floor his frantic pacing was wearing a hole in the carpet.

"She should still wake up with a fever," she murmured more to herself than anyone else. "Let's go."

Kol needed no further encouragement as he took long strides to the door flinging it open so hard it hit the wall and a picture crashed to the floor. She looked at the broken frame on the floor a shiver coursing through her. It must be bad; Kol had never acted like this before.

Klaus took her hand and they walked the few feet to Bonnie and Kol's room. The door was open and they quickly made their way back to the bedroom.

A gasp escaped her lips, hand flying to her mouth as she saw Bonnie. Kol sat beside her holding her hand. Bonnie was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, yet at the same time seemed to be shivering. Despite her bodies unease her face seemed to be at peace.

"Bonnie," Caroline said softly.

Bonnie didn't move or give any indication of being slightly coherent.

"I tried that, even shook her a little. She is out," Kol said squeezing Bonnie's hand. "Completely unresponsive."

Caroline leaned forward placing her hand to Bonnie's forehead. She was burning up. With a sigh she walked away and back to the front room. She looked around until she spotted what she needed. Walking to the mini bar area she searched through the various snacks until she found the small pouch of Tylenol. Grabbing the medicine, a plastic cup, and a bottle of water she headed back over to Bonnie.

"We need to bring her fever down," she said, as Kol took the bottle from her while she poured and squished the pills into the water. "You don't think….you don't think someone's keeping her asleep do you?" She turned to Klaus fear creeping inside her heart. It had been a little over a year, but she still vividly remembered Silas in her dreams.

Klaus frowned and turned to Bonnie. "She looks peaceful, you were distraught."

"But it's not natural. She should be waking up," Kol said. He carefully lifted Bonnie's head and together he and Caroline helped her sip the liquid.

"We should take her to the hospital," Caroline sighed after a long moment. "Something's wrong and there isn't anything any of us can do to fix it."

"There might not be anything they can do," Klaus said his eyes focused on Bonnie. "I think she has what the werewolves have. The cold chills, perspiration, lack of response."

"But…" Caroline started confused as she thought back to the werewolves they'd seen the past few days. They had been catatonic towards the end. It took a few days to go through their system. Bonnie had only been exposed yesterday. "How is that possible?"

"The strands mutated, or maybe she was already sick," Klaus sighed eyes still transfixed on Bonnie.

"If she was already sick…" Caroline trailed off. She didn't want to complete the thought.

Tears welled in Caroline's eyes, her heart clenched painfully. Biting her lip she massaged her temples while her mind processed the information. If Bonnie had been ill before she left, the twins had been exposed.

"I'm not letting her die," Kol gulped.

Caroline looked up to see the distraught look on his face. He appeared visibly shaken. She let out a sharp gasp as Kol bit into his wrist and lurched forward. "No," she cried out realizing his intent. She grabbed his arm only to have him push her away roughly, her strength no match for his.

Klaus saw Kol shove Caroline and her fall to the floor in a heap. His vision blanked going red with raw anger. He lunged towards Kol, gripping him by the arm turning him and slamming him against the wall.

Glass shattered and the nightstand overturned from the force as he held his brother firmly against the wall. "Don't touch her," he yelled angrily, eyes golden, and black veins popping out around his eyes.

Caroline stood up and went to the bed. He looked at the lifeless witch save for the slow rise and fall of her chest. "What did you do?" Caroline whispered as she wiped the trail of blood from Bonnie's lips. She looked up from Bonnie a horrified look on her face.

XXXXX

Bonnie walked through the foggy abyss, completely clueless of her whereabouts, where was she? She was certain this was a dream, but she could feel another presence. A rustling sound came from behind her "Hello?" Her voice echoed and she spun around heart in her throat. "Who's there?"

"Bonnie."

"Grams?" She felt tears prick her eyes as she appeared in front of her. "How?"

"There isn't much time to explain, child," Grams said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"There are pressing matters that must be addressed." Another woman said her voice vaguely familiar. Bonnie gasped as she came into view.

"Esther?"

"We've come to warn you child, we don't have much time," Grams said taking her by the arm, leading her to a bench.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked looking between the two women. "Is this real? The two of you, here, together?" Or was this a really bad dream?

"It's very real, child, we've come to warn you," Grams said holding her hand and nodding at Esther.

"When I came to help you last year, we only knew part of Silas's plan. The second part didn't come into action until recently," Esther said quietly.

"The illness," Bonnie sighed.

"Yes," Grams said stroking her hair.

"I'm sick too, aren't I?" Bonnie asked. Her jaw clenched in an attempt to keep herself from trembling. Tears burned her eyes.

"Yes," Grams said sadly.

"Silas wanted to rid the world of all supernatural creatures. His intent was to take out the vampires a little over a year ago. The deaths of my children, would have killed every vampire in existence. Unbeknownst to us, he created a virus and spelled it to release exactly a year after the birth of the twins," Esther explained.

"So, Silas did this?" Bonnie asked looking between the two of them. "He created a plague to kill all the supernatural creatures. How do we stop this?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, we don't have an answer for you," Grams said her chocolate eyes apologetic and full of worry.

"What do we do?" Bonnie panicked. Fear rippled through her. How could there be no cure?

"There is always a balance, Bonnie, you just have to find it quickly," Esther replied.

XXXXX

Rebekah set the phone down, numbness radiated through her body. She inhaled a sharply as she absently walked to the twins room. It had only been an hour since she'd laid them down. Yet, after the horrid news from Caroline, the urge to check on them couldn't be overcome. Nothing could happen to Zarek and Viktoria.

The soft rhythmic breathing and heart beats eased her slightly. Careful not to wake them she pressed a gentle hand to their foreheads, relief flooding her at the cool flesh. They were fine.

Footsteps drew close and she looked up to see Stefan looming in the doorway. With a swallow she walked toward him, pulling the bedroom door shut behind her.

"I just got off the phone with Caroline," she said her voice hollow as tears pricked her eyes.

Stefan grabbed her elbow worriedly his other hand cupped her face as the first tear streamed down her face. "Bonnie's sick," her voice broke and a sob escaped her throat.

"What do you mean," Stefan asked, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Rebekah sobbed uncontrollably for a second the full ramifications of the situation hitting her solidly in the gut. Her lungs fought for a breath of fresh air, warm tears trickled down her face falling on Stefan's shoulder.

"She has whatever the werewolves have, Bonnie could die," Rebekah choked out. "The twins may have been exposed."

She felt Stefan sigh against her his warm hands rubbing soothing circles across her lower back. "We're going to figure this out."

XXXXX

"Rebekah said the twins are fine," Caroline sighed, slumping into a seat next to Klaus.

Klaus's warm hand settled on top of hers, his fingers lacing with hers. She leaned into him resting her head on his firm shoulder. To think a few short days ago they'd been celebrating the twin's birthday. Everything had been perfect, now all hell was breaking loose.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Kol grumbled. He hopped out of his chair and began pacing again.

Caroline sighed. She could feel the apprehension radiating off of Kol. They were all worried, but Kol seemed panicked. His face was hollow and eyes wild.

Unease pitted in her stomach. The air in the hospital was thick. The scent of antiseptic and stale blood made her stomach roll with nausea. Between the nerves and the retched smell she may very well get sick. "Let the doctors do their work," she replied quietly. Perhaps if Kol would calm down slightly it would help. He was making her nervous.

"But how long is it going to take?" Kol growled, fixing an angry glare on her.

"As long as it needs to, brother," Klaus replied.

"This is the best place for her, Kol. There isn't anything we can do for her," Caroline reasoned. They'd waited a few minutes after their confrontation before gathering her up and driving to the hospital. It was undeniable Bonnie needed medical care. "She can't die with your blood in her system."

"Bonnie would come to understand, it's better than death." Kol glared taking a step toward her.

"If she completed the transition," Caroline whispered.

"Bonnie isn't dead yet, why don't we wait and see what happens," Klaus said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him, when did he start playing peace keeper?

Caroline nodded and grabbed Kol's hand pulling him down beside her. "We're all worried. I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she whispered, hoping the words soothed herself as well as Kol.

Kol let out a puff of air as his leg started bouncing up and down. "I don't want to lose her; I don't want the twins to get sick, I…"

"It's okay, I know," Caroline said quietly. Kol looked on the verge of a break down.

"Bennett family," a middle aged doctor in green scrubs called.

Kol shot up moving at a inhuman speed towards the doctor. Caroline glanced around the waiting room. The few other patrons seemed too involved in their own problems to notice. She could already hear Kol compelling the doctor. Since none of them were family the doctors and nurses would have to be compelled to learn of Bonnie's condition anyway.

"We have her resting comfortably…"

"Can we see her?" Kol questioned cutting the doctor off.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson, right this way," the doctor said motioning them forward.

Klaus put his hand on the small of Caroline's back as they walked through the hospital. She was glad to have him here to lean on. Bonnie was her best friend, her sister. She couldn't bare it if something happened to her. This disease was relentless and she worried for her friend and her children. A cold chill gripped her as she thought of her son and daughter. What if they got sick?

"She is still unconscious for the moment, but we have her on an IV drip. You can go on in and visit, a nurse will be in shortly to take her for more testing," the doctor finished opening a door for them. "Do you have any questions?"

Caroline shared a look with Kol, before both shook their heads.

"Bonnie," Kol sighed as he walked briskly to her and clasped her hand in his. He tilted his forehead down to hers and rested it against hers.

Bonnie looked unchanged from this morning. The only difference was the IV in her wrist and the cream and red hospital gown.

Caroline felt her stomach twist into knots, inhaling a shaky breath she gripped onto Klaus tightly. The true extent of the situation landed on her like a ton of bricks. Bonnie could die.

XXXXX

Kol felt like they had been sitting for years, in reality it'd only been an hour. Like with the wolves, the doctors had never seen anything like this before. They didn't know what to do, and were pumping all types of medication into Bonnie. The more time passed, the more worried he became. Would he get Bonnie back?

Caroline and Nik had stepped out for a bite to eat. The strain of the situation was taking a toll on all of them. He couldn't lose Bonnie. She was his everything. The woman he'd waited a thousand years for. No one would ever compare.

Bonnie would be mad when she found out about the vampire blood. It was selfish, he knew that, but Bonnie was the most important thing to him.

A warm hand slid up onto his arm, blinking he looked into Bonnie's chocolate eyes. "Bonnie," he breathed relieved leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"What happened," she whispered, looking around confused.

"You're sick, but it's going to be okay."

Bonnie nodded her eyes drifting closed again for a moment before widening. "I…"  
"Shhh, it's okay, love, don't stress yourself," Kol interrupted not wanting her to strain herself.

"No, this is important; I saw my Grams and Esther. They were in my dream," Bonnie frowned as she fought through the haze fighting to reclaim her. She needed to stay coherent.

"Esther?"

"They warned me," Bonnie said staring at their joined hands as she focused on the dream. It had been real, she was certain of it. "This illness, it's Silas."

"Bonnie, love, you're sick. You probably hallucinated," Kol said cupping her chin. "You should get some rest."

Kol frowned at her worriedly. She lifted her hand on top of his the effort taking far more effort than she would have thought. "It was real. I am sure of it. This is related to Silas, I need to look at my grimores."

"Silas is dead," Kol said quietly.

"Yes, but he didn't just want to take out the vampires he wanted to end all supernatural creatures. We have to stop this, or every witch and werewolf will die eventually. Kol, this is genocide," Bonnie said.

"You can't trust my mother, Bonnie, she is an evil woman," Kol hushed her. "She is probably playing mind games."

"No, she helped us last year, Kol, and my Grams was there. She wouldn't lie to me, I know her, and I trust her." Bonnie replied breathlessly. She sucked in a deep breath trying to even out her breathing, but couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Kol narrowed his eyes the impact of her words evident in his swirling brown eyes. "I'll send Nik and Caroline for them right away."

XXXXX

"They still seem fine," Elijah said as Rebekah finished preparing the twins dinner.

"Thankfully," Rebekah sighed putting pieces of food on each twin's tray. "How is Bonnie?"

"She is awake," Elijah replied. That was a small blessing. Though from what he understood she would probably rapidly deteriorate over the next day. Time was of the essence. Bonnie's life depended on them finding a cure. He feared for his brother, for the entire family if Bonnie perished. She had become an intricate member of the family.

"Is it the same thing?" Rebekah asked worry on her features.

"Nik was having the doctors compare it to the werewolves. It is a shame they cannot all be treated at the same place. The werewolves DNA is different than the humans and the doctors were having a hard time differentiating between the way the illnesses bonded to their unique structure. They believe it is a varied version of the same strain that is infecting the werewolves." Elijah said putting his hands in his suit coat pockets.

"What aren't you telling me?" Rebekah asked studying him for a long minute.

"This strand could affect every werewolf and witch alive. So far, there have been no survivors," Elijah replied his eyes falling on the two twins. They were vulnerable, likely already exposed. Yet, so far they hadn't been affected. Perhaps that meant something. He saw the tears swimming in Rebekah's blue irises. He didn't want her to worry quickly he sought to pull her attention away from the possibility of them falling ill. "Do you know where Bonnie keeps her grimores?"

Rebekah frowned but nodded. "She took some of the older ones with her, but I know she's been downloading them to flash drives."

"I need to look at them," Elijah said thoughtfully.

XXXXX

"I just got off the phone with my mom," Caroline said coming back into the hotel room.

Klaus looked up from his flask of bourbon eyebrow quirked. He could sense her apprehension and wondered why? She'd been on edge all day, but now she seemed even more jumpy. "Something wrong?"

"No, she just presented an idea; I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Caroline chewed her lip as she walked to him sitting on the edge of the bed.

Klaus set the drink down and walked over sitting next to her. "What is it?"

"You know my mom's boyfriend, Mark?"

Klaus nodded still unsure where this was going.

"Well, his brother works for the CDC, and I think we should consider letting them help." Caroline rambled off in one breath.

"No," he answered immediately.

"Klaus…"

"No, I will not be swayed on this, Caroline." Granted she could usually sway him, but not in this. "It is dangerous. We would be outing the supernatural community to the humans, to the CDC of all things."

"Humans already know about the supernatural," Caroline crossed her arms.

"A few of them, not an entire government agency."

"What other choice do we have? This is a pandemic. If we don't do something now, every werewolf is going to die. How long do you think it's going to be before it starts affecting those who haven't triggered the curse? I would spend our entire lives running from those who might persecute us, if it meant our kids got to live. I won't lose them Klaus." Caroline said firmly.

"I won't lose them either, Caroline." Klaus said gripping her arms. Fear pulled at his chest. Her words rang in his ears. She made sense. "You don't know what it's like to run Caroline," he said softly cupping her face between his hands. "To constantly look over your shoulder, sleep with one eye open. I don't want that life for you or the kids."

Caroline held his wrists her blue eyes shining with tears. "I love you, and I'll have any life with you, as long as the four of us are together. On the run is better than living without our kids. We have to stop this Klaus. For our kids, and for the entire witch and werewolf species. If all the witches are ill, they aren't going to be looking for a cure. They'll be dead."

She closed her eyes as a tear trailed down her cheek landing on his thumb. He slowly swiped it away. "We can't sit back and do nothing, Klaus. The longer we wait the more people die. What if the strand mutates? What if it affects humans?"

Klaus contemplated her words. Caroline made sense. His fear for Viktoria and Zarek's life tugged at his conscious. He could not let anything happen to them. "Fine, but it has to be a set group who can be compelled not to speak about what they're working on." Klaus conceded.

XXXXX

"So we're going to Birmingham?" Katerina asked leaning back in her leather seat.

"I want to look over the information on the USB drive with Bonnie, besides Niklaus and Caroline want to be with their children," Elijah explained. Time was of the essence which is why they'd left immediately upon him finding the information.

"I'm impressed Klaus agreed to this," Katerina said turning her head to look at him.

"Niklaus will always put his family above all else. Granted he doesn't always act in the best of ways, he does believe our motto, always and forever. He will do anything to protect his children, and Bonnie." Elijah said with certainty. His brother valued family above all else.

XXXXX

Caroline tapped her leg impatiently as they drove through Mystic Falls. Almost home. She couldn't wait to hold her babies in her arms.

Klaus pulled in the driveway and the car had barely stopped when she threw the door open and bounded out towards the house.

The large front door opened and Rebekah and Stefan stood in the doorway twins in their arms. She smiled and vamp sped the rest of the way. Both twins giggled as she appeared in front of them. Reaching her hands out she took both of them in her arms crushing them to her. "Mommy missed you so much," she cooed kissing Zarek than Viktoria.

Klaus joined behind her taking Zarek who lunged toward him excitedly. He ruffled his hair before pulling Zarek in for a hug. Klaus shared a look with her relief evident on his face. They were both fine. A weight she hadn't even realized was there lifted from her chest.

Caroline closed her eyes sending a silent prayer for Bonnie, and that her babies health would continue to be blessed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know the updates aren't as timely as they have been. The weather is finally breaking and there is lots of outside work that my husband and I need to get done. Plus my son plays soccer. I promise to update once a week on, maybe before, Sunday. **


	32. Chapter 32

Caroline hung up the phone with a sigh and leaned back into the pillows. Klaus looked up from his sketch pad. She knew he'd heard every word of her conversation with Tyler.

"I just wish there was more we could do," she said, her fingers brushing lightly over the phones buttons. "Six werewolves died last night, their bodies couldn't handle the transition. The rest will probably die in the next day or so. And Bonnie…" her voice broke and a tear slipped down her face.

She quickly wiped it away, but more continued to fall the floodgates now open. Before she knew it sobs wracked through her and she felt Klaus' warm strong hands grip her as she cried into his shoulder.

Klaus cradled Caroline to him. He didn't know what to say or do for that matter. The situation had spiraled out of control. The CDC had arrived last night and between Elijah, Kol, and Katherine they were making sure that the situation was contained. No one would know about the supernatural.

Elijah had even known a vampire in D.C. who had compelled the CDC to send a team to Birmingham. Everyone who had been enlightened to the supernatural presence had been compelled. Except Mark. He would take care of that tonight when they met for dinner.

"I'm just so scared that something will happen to Bonnie, and what if the twins get sick. They're not even old enough to think about turning," Caroline said her nails digging into his shoulder.

Klaus wanted to promise her it would be okay, but he couldn't. He had no way of knowing that. "We're going to get through this, Caroline," he whispered in her ear.

"I know, I just want us all to get through this together," Caroline said, she pulled back and gave him a tender kiss before turning away. He watched her get up and head to the bathroom. She returned a few seconds later tissue in hand blotting her eyes. "We should get ready. My mom will be expecting us for dinner."

Klaus nodded and got up. He planted a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Caroline."

Her blue glistening eyes met his. "I love you too."

XXXXX

"How are you feeling, Bonnie?" Kol questioned his warm hand squeezed hers.

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath as she assessed herself. She felt like death, but she couldn't tell Kol that. The last thing he needed was to worry anymore. "Tired, achy, the same as yesterday," she gave him a weak smile. She felt exhausted, and the curtains were drawn tight, leaving her no way to tell the time of day.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay," she whispered hoarsly. The dull ache in her throat intensifying with each word she spoke.

"Bonnie," Kol said quietly his eyes intent on her. "I don't want to lose you, I love you. Let me save you."

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes. At least he was asking this time. "I'll lose all my power."

"But you won't be dead. You'll still be here, with me, with your friends and family. If you die, you won't have your magic anyway," Kol tried to reason.

"I despised vampires, when Caroline first turned I was a horrible friend, I had no faith in her. I hated vampires so much, that I hated my best friend. What if I lose control, what if I kill people?" Bonnie whispered voicing her fears. Her throat burned and eyes watered against the bright overhead lights. "What if I regret being a vampire and wish I'd died being one with nature?" She asked eyes closed willing the pain away.

Kol sat quiet for a long moment, his eyes glazed over as he stared at something in the distance. "I won't let you lose control, Bonnie. You would lose your magic, but if you die, there is no coming back. There is no life to live or us, you'll simply be gone. Being a vampire might not be what you want, but it gives you a chance to live, to love, to experience your life. Think about it, Bonnie, love, please."

"I don't want to lose you, Kol," Bonnie said, rolling her head so she could watch him through heavily lidded eyes.

"You don't have to. I'll be with you every step of the way. At least let me give you more of my blood. That way if something happens, you have the choice to chose," Kol pleaded.

Bonnie nodded. She didn't have to make the choice right yet, but if she had blood in her system she could make the decision should the time. "Okay, but I'm not committing to completing the transition." At least the blood might help her feel a little better for the time being, she could only hope.

Kol leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I know."

Pulling back he bit into his wrist and offered his blood to her. Bonnie closed her eyes and drank in some of the coppery blood. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Kol yet, but she wasn't sold on being a vampire either. If only she wouldn't have to chose.

XXXXX

Klaus watched Mark carefully. He could tell the human was ill at ease. It was an exhilarating experience to have people fear you. He enjoyed the power over them.

He'd been waiting for the opportunity to get him alone. Liz was finishing dinner, and Viktoria needed her diaper changed. It was just him, Zarek and Mark in the room now. Klaus had to be sure Mark wouldn't say anything to endanger his family. He was immortal, but Caroline and the twins could be killed.

Zarek bear crawled over to Klaus and tugged on his jean leg. Klaus smiled and scooped him up into his lap. His son may make him look less menacing, but he had no doubt in his ability's to get his point across. One way or another.

"Cute kids," Mark said after a long moment.

"Thanks," Klaus smirked. "Caroline, Zarek, and Viktoria are the most important people in my life. There isn't anything I won't do to protect them."

"I won't tell anyone your secret," Mark swallowed, his heart accelerating. "I have to admit, I thought Liz was crazy when she talked to me, but I won't tell anyone."

Klaus cocked his head studying him. Setting Zarek back on the floor he stood up and vamp sped towards him stopping inches in front of him. Mark shrank back his heart pounding, pulse point throbbing. Klaus reveled in the fear emanaiting from Mark, "No, you won't. If you so much as breathe a word to anyone, I will hunt you down. When I get through with you, you will beg me for death."

"I care about Liz, and the kids seem great, I…"

"Good," Klaus interrupted, black veins popping on his face, eyes golden as he stared at him. He had half a mind to bite the man, but Liz was finally starting to like him. "I have a thousand years of experience on torturing."

"Klaus," Caroline hissed from the doorway.

Klaus smiled at Mark menacingly. He turned to face Caroline; she rolled her eyes at him, walking in with Viktoria on her hip. "My mom already talked to him, be nice."

"You know how I feel about weaknesses, Caroline. Mark needs to know as well. I don't take betrayals lightly," Klaus shrugged. "And I've had centuries to perfect the art of torture."

"Are we ready for dinner," Liz said, popping her head in warily.

"Yes," Caroline said, she glared at Klaus before a smile formed on her face and she headed to the kitchen behind Mark.

Klaus smirked at his son, who was already picking up on the trade mark smirk himself. "Come on, Zarek, let's go get dinner."

XXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked, standing up from his spot next to Bonnie. She had been out for most of the day.

Bonnie frowned and her eyes fluttered closed. Kol's heart clenched in fear that she'd lost consciousness again.

"I feel," she breathed in a deep breath. "A little better, actually."

"You do?" Kol asked surprised. Had he heard her right?

"I still feel awful, but not as bad, does that make sense?" Bonnie said reaching for her water.

"Bonnie, darling, I haven't been sick in centuries, but that's good, right?" Kol asked. Hope crept into his heart. Could she be getting better?

"Has anyone else gotten better, than regressed?" Bonnie questioned.

Kol shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll find out. Do you need anything?"

"I'm good, thanks," Bonnie replied, her eyes fluttering shut again.

XXXXX

"I don't understand she was doing better," Kol said dejectedly staring at the doctor. Anger, worry, and pain consumed him.

"I wish I could explain it," the doctor shrugged baffled. "Her blood from earlier showed the strains of the virus were being beaten, and then now it looks like they've taken back over."

"That doesn't make sense," Elijah said, hand thoughtfully under his chin as he stared at Bonnie perplexed.

"No, it doesn't," the doctor sighed scratching his head. "I wish I could tell you something."

"Didn't you give her blood this morning?" Katherine asked from her spot in the window sill.

"Yeah, but what would that have to do with anything? Nik's blood didn't work on the hybrids." Kol said picking up Bonnie's limp clammy hand.

She'd been getting better for a few hours she'd been feeling decent. Bonnie had eaten and cracked a few jokes, and now she was downhill again. Life was cruel.

"We know Silas started this outbreak," Katherine said as she slid down from her perch. "Klaus' blood had no effect on the hybrids but yours helped her."

"What are you thinking, Katerina?" Elijah asked frowning at the brunette.

Kol watched her and could tell she was thinking. "What?" He growled growing inpatient.

"I've spent enough time with witches to know that there is always a loophole to every spell," Katherine said smiling.

"Meaning there is a cure," Elijah filled in.

"Well, what the bloody hell is it?" Kol yelled exasperated.

"Your blood kind of worked on Bonnie, because you're both part of the cure. But, like with any illness if you don't take the full dose it will come back," Katherine said her brown eyes coming to life as she thought and spoke at the same time. "You should have been dead, all twelve of you. That's it; the twelve of you are the cure."

"You think that the twelve of us, our blood is the cure?" Kol asked quietly mulling it over.

"It's plausible," Elijah said after a long moment. "It would explain why she temporarily got better than ill again. Silas wanted us dead, to eliminate the vampires, he made this virus knowing we were the key to stopping it."

"Bonnie is partially fighting the illness. She has a very limited strain of antibodies. She would need a full dose to get better," the doctor said making notes.

"We need to get everyone else's blood," Elijah replied.

"What about the twins?" Kol asked worriedly. It wouldn't be so simple to just take their blood they were so little.

"If this is the case we don't need much blood, a simple vile of blood would be it," the doctor said.

"Will Nik and Caroline agree?" Kol asked. He knew his brother well and honestly had no idea what he would say.

"Caroline will, the amount of blood needed is so small, it won't harm them. It's all they would take for a simple blood test, nothing that would hurt them. She can talk sense into Niklaus if need be," Elijah reasoned.

XXXXX

"Will this really work?" Caroline questioned Elijah.

"It's worth a try, we have no other options and I think Katerina may be right. Every spell has some sort of loophole. There is always a balance," Elijah stated.

"No," Klaus growled. He stood up and walked away from the computer monitor.

"Niklaus, I haven't finished yet," Elijah said. His plea only doing so much through the Skype connection.

"I don't want my kids being poked and prodded at," Klaus snapped angrily.

"You didn't have much of a problem taking other peoples blood," Elena snapped from her spot on the couch.

Klaus' eyes flashed golden. "Why are they even here," he growled glaring at Elena and Damon.

"Because Bonnie is our friend to," Damon retorted.

"That's enough," Caroline intervened. The last thing they needed was for a fight to break out here. Granted the twins were in bed for the night, but Damon and Elena versus Klaus wouldn't go over so well. "What exactly are we talking about Elijah?"

"A small vile of blood from each of us. It would be the same if they were to go to the doctor to have blood work done. It by no means will hurt them," Elijah tried to explain, but Klaus shook his head not wanting to hear any of it.

"Will it work?" Caroline asked.

"Why are you contemplating this, Caroline? These are our children we're talking about," Klaus growled, as he turned to face her.

"You think I don't know that," she snapped back. "I don't like it either, but this disease is out of control, Klaus. People are dying. We should try this now before our kids do get sick. Which, the way things are going, could be anytime," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's not wait and see if Zarek and Viktoria get sick to try this out, lets resolve this now. I would feel a lot better knowing that there is a cure."

Klaus looked at her anger still evident on his face. "If we do this, I want two shots set aside for the twins in the event they do get sick," Klaus conceded after a long moment.

"Of course," Elijah nodded.

"I'll call Dr. Fell," Stefan said as he dug his cell phone from his pocket.

XXXXX

"What's wrong, Caroline," Klaus asked.

Caroline sat on the edge of the bed a faraway look in her eyes.

"I was just thinking, if this doesn't work, and I don't go back, I may never see Bonnie alive again," Caroline whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Kol gave her more blood. She hasn't said no to transitioning," Klaus felt the need to remind her.

"I know, I just don't know if she'll do it or not. Being a witch means everything to Bonnie."

"I think she will transition," Klaus said after a thoughtful moment.

"How can you be so sure?" Caroline questioned turning to look at him.

"Nobody is ever ready to die, and I think she loves Kol enough to do anything to be with him," Klaus shrugged.

Caroline smiled as she slithered closer to him. "And when did you become so knowledgeable in what people do for love?"

"I never said I didn't believe in love, Caroline, I said love is a weakness," Klaus said. He pulled her up toward him, cupping her face in his hands.

"You still feel that way?" Caroline asked a frown marring her angelic face.

Klaus hesitated searching his own feelings, the answer surprised him. "No, you're my strength Caroline. You make me a better person. Without you I was full of darkness and lost. You make me whole."

"You really are being a romantic tonight," Caroline smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

The kiss started out slow and sensual, but quickly became something so much more. Their lips fought furiously against each others for control.

Klaus growled as he lowered his hands from her face and ran them down to her bottom. Giving her a firm squeeze before lifting her up. Caroline's long soft legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he lowered her down onto the bed, hovering over her.

He placed open mouth kisses down her jaw and to her neck. With a flick of his wrist he removed the strap of her silky nightgown, taking her plump breast into his mouth. Caroline moaned arching her back up in appreciation.

Determined to show Caroline just how much he loved her. He lowered the other strap, palming the other breast. Her legs wrapped around him tighter pulling him into her warm core. The only thing separating them from what they wanted were her lacy panties and his jeans and boxers.

"Klaus," she hissed, her hand wrapping tightly into his hair and pulling him back up to her lips.

His eyes locked with hers. "I want you," she whispered. Pushing up she claimed his lips again and with a quick roll of her hips changed their position.

Klaus chuckled; he secretly loved when she took control. With a wry smile Caroline undid the button of his jeans and lifting her hips pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion.

Slowly she ran her hands up and down his chest before taking his cock into one of her hands stroking it her eyes locked on his. Chewing her lip she ran a her thumb over the tip before removing both hands from his body and sliding them up her own pulling her nightgown up as she went.

His hands flew to her hips ripping the small scrap of fabric from her core. There was only so much one man could handle.

Caroline moaned as she slowly impaled herself on him, sucking him in, inch by inch. Klaus fit her perfectly. Her breathing became erratic and her heart beat faster as she set a slow pace of rising up and slamming back down.

Klaus' hands gripped her hips helping her movements as they both sought out their release. She could feel the tension building inside her. Each stroke hitting just the right spot. Until she fell over the edge screaming out his name.

Her whole body shook as Klaus switched their position. He hovered over her as he thrust into her drawing out her orgasm. A guttural roar left his lips as he followed her over the edge.

Breathless and tangled in each other they lay together enjoying the closeness. She sighed enjoying the soft patter of his heart.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

XXXXX

Caroline woke up wrapped tightly in the cool crisp sheets. Blinking, she quickly realized she was alone. Sitting up, she climbed out of bed and threw on her discarded nightgown and a robe. There was only one place Klaus could be, the twins room. Had one of them woken up?  
Within moments she was in the twin's nursery. Her eyes on Klaus resting in the rocking chair. His blue eyes flicked to hers, and quietly he got up walking to her.

"Is everything okay," she asked worriedly.

"Yes," Klaus kissed her forehead. "I couldn't sleep, thought I would come check on them. It's oddly relaxing watching them sleep."

"You looked like you might fall asleep in the rocker," Caroline teased.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"So you do this often then?" How did she not know this?

Klaus smirked. "Just about every night."

"You really are perfect, you know that?"

"I'm not perfect, Caroline, but I try."

XXXXX

Kol paced the room. It had been twelve hours since Bonnie had gotten the possible cure in her system. She'd been asleep the entire time. While the fever had broken, he wouldn't be at ease until she was awake. Why wasn't she awake yet?

"I just came from some of the wolves' rooms, the medicine seems to be working," Elijah said stopping in the doorway.

"Then why isn't she awake yet," he voiced his fear. Perhaps he was being punished for all the horrible things he'd done in his existence.

"Different people react differently to certain things. Give it time, Kol. She is going to be fine," Elijah said softly.

Kol mumbled under his breath. It was easy for Elijah to say. Katerina wasn't here lying on her death bed. Of course he had nothing to worry about. Bonnie was his everything. He couldn't lose her.

Being a witch made her happy. It was who Bonnie Bennett was, and Kol couldn't be so selfish to ask her to give it up. There were herbs she could take, spells to be done to prolong her life. Hopefully she lived long enough to do that.

He turned his attention to her when he heard a soft groan.

"Bonnie?" He questioned, his hand running down her face.

Bonnie blinked her eyes open, giving him a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Kol whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "How do you feel?"

Kol waited with bated breath for her answer. Not one to pray for anything, he found himself praying to god that she was fine.

"I feel, okay," a smile spread across her lips. "I feel okay," she repeated.

"Thank god," Kol said pulling her into a hug.

XXXXX

**One Week Later**

"Are you ready to see Aunt Bonnie," Caroline cooed at Viktoria. She bounced the toddler on her hip as she paced in front of the window.

Viktoria giggled and rambled off 'da da da'.

"Careful Caroline, you'll wear a whole in the floor," Rebekah said from her spot on the sofa.

"I'm just eager to see everyone," Caroline sighed walking to the couch and taking a seat. "It feels like it's been forever."

Everyone was here ready for their homecoming. Stefan, Damon, and Elena in the kitchen. Klaus was changing Zarek upstairs. They just needed Elijah to show up with Bonnie, Kol, and Katherine.

"I know," Rebekah sighed. "I'm just glad everything worked out."

"Me too," Caroline replied softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until the crackle of tires rolling over gravel could be heard. "They're here," Caroline smiled as she stood up and walked briskly toward the door.

Opening the door she quickly walked out to greet them. The black Sedan came to a stop in front of the house and Kol climbed out of the back seat pulling Bonnie along beside him.

"Bonnie," Caroline said rushing toward her, embracing her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

Viktoria laughed and grabbed a large chunk of Bonnie's hair. "Glad to see you missed me too," Bonnie said as she took Viktoria from Caroline and hugged her.

"How are you?" Caroline asked.

"I've never felt better," Bonnie smiled.

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you," Caroline said tears forming in her eyes.

"You're not the only one," Kol murmured from behind them.

"Is everyone else okay?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Everyone who took the medicine is fine. Perfectly healthy," Elijah nodded as he opened the door for Katherine.

"And you compelled everyone?" Klaus questioned coming outside.

"Yes, all loose ends have been taking care of," Elijah nodded.

"Good," Klaus replied shifting Zarek in his arms as he came out to greet them. Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena right behind them.

Caroline smiled as the whole family gathered. With all the threats gone they could focus solely on being a family. Everything was perfect.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, and added this fic to your favorites. This is the last chapter of the story, but I will follow it up with an epilogue. If you have a preference how far in the future you would like it to be please leave it in the reviews, or if there is anything you would like to see, I will try to work it in.**

**I also have a poll on my profile page for my next fic, which will be set in the future. If you are interested please vote as it will set one of the other couples in the story and after what season it will take place. **

**Also you can follow me on tumblr under the same user name as here.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: A lot of you wanted so many different things for the epilogue so I did a snapshot over time, so please pay attention to dates. Just a reminder the story started in May 2012 and the twins were born on Dec 30****th**** 2012.**

**Oahu, Hawaii**

**May 6****th**** 2017**

Caroline adjusted Viktoria's gown before turning her attention to her daughter's unruly blonde curls. At five Viktoria had a mix of both her parents characteristics. She had Caroline's eyes, hair and mouth, but Klaus' nose, ears, and the loveable dimples. Zarek was a spitting image of his father, right down to the hot headed temper. Luckily, Caroline knew how to calm both of them down fairly quickly.

"I look just like a princess," Viktoria giggled as Caroline brushed her hair into a loose bun.

"Yes, you do sweetie. Absolutely breathtaking." Caroline bent down and kissed her daughters head.

"Will Grandma like it?"

"She is going to love it," Caroline said adjusting the pins in Viktoria's hair.

"How do I look?" Liz asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Caroline smiled at her mother. The cream colored knee length gown looked stunning. "You look wonderful, mom." She finished Viktoria's hair and then pulled her mom in for a hug.

"Thanks," Liz said pulling her tighter. "And look at you, my little princess." Liz picked Viktoria up and hugged her.

"Mark is going to lose it when he sees you," Caroline admired.

"I can't believe I'm walking down the aisle before you," Liz sighed looking at Caroline as she set Viktoria back on the floor.

"Mom."

"I know, I know, just maybe one day."

"Maybe," Caroline smiled. She had to admit it would be nice to have the fairytale wedding, but that wasn't Klaus. Besides they were great just the way they were. They had eternity to figure that out. "In the meantime, mom, you don't want to keep your groom waiting."

Caroline picked up the bouquets of flowers and handed her mother hers and took her and Viktoria's. "Are you ready?" She asked looking at her mom.

"Yes," Liz smiled softly. "I never thought I'd be doing this again."

Caroline gave her mom another quick hug before leading the way out of the small dressing room they'd been using.

Once they entered the courtyard the music began to play. Caroline walked first down the long sandy aisle. The sand pulsed between her toes as she walked toward the alter. Viktoria and Zarek came next as the flower girl and ring bearer followed by her mother.

Mark stood under the alter a giant grin on his face. Happiness filled Caroline, her mother and Mark were in love and she was glad her mom had found love again.

Klaus watched as Caroline came down the aisle way her long light blue gown flowing about her, tiny seashells adorning her hair and neck. She looked like a goddess. Their eyes met and he smiled at the love of his life. Caroline had given him everything he'd always wanted.

Zarek ran to come and sit with Klaus after handing his pillow to Mark.

The minister began the ceremony, but that did little to hold Zarek's attention. The poor boy too busy trying to wriggle out of his tux.

Not that Klaus could blame him. He thought these ceremonies were trivial, and didn't really see the need. Yet looking at Caroline and the tears in her eyes he knew she felt differently.

"Is it almost over, daddy?" Zarek whisper shouted at him as he tugged at the edges of his suit coat. "I'm hot."

"Soon, bud, soon." Klaus ruffled his son's hair and sat the boy on his lap.

"How much longer?"

"It's ending now," Klaus sighed as the minister declared them husband and wife.

Zarek scooted off his lap and watched as his Liz and Mark walked to the end of the aisle. Then ran up to them to give them both a hug.

"Hey," Caroline said walking up to him holding Viktoria's hand. "Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"It was quaint," he answered honestly.

"Stop, it was nice and romantic," Caroline frowned.

"You both look beautiful." Klaus picked Viktoria up her long blue ball gown bunching up around her. "My little princess."

Caroline linked her arm through his and they proceeded to the end of the aisle to meet Liz and Mark.

XXXXX

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**August 23****rd**** 2024**

"What if I don't like it?" Viktoria asked as she picked at her peas.

"It's going to be fine," Caroline reassured.

"I don't get why we had to leave all our friends behind and start new," Zarek scowled arms crossed over his chest.

They'd moved from Mystic Falls to New Orleans a week ago. At first the twins had been ecstatic, until reality had set in.

"Unfortunately it's a part of our life. We stayed in Mystic Falls as long as we could, but your mother and I are supposed to be in our thirties and we don't look it. We can't risk exposure," Klaus explained.

"Why can't Aunt Bonnie just do a spell?" Viktoria suggested.

"I know its rough guys, but it's going to be okay. We get a fresh start and a chance to meet new people. I promise you are going to love it," Caroline said.

"And if we don't?" Viktoria glared.

"You will." Caroline said adamantly.

"Now eat your veggies Viktoria. School starts tomorrow," Klaus said. "You need to get a good night's sleep so you can work towards straight A's again."

"At least I don't have to worry about Susie Fell anymore," Zarek said making a face.

"I'm sure all the girls are going to flock to you anyways," Viktoria said. "Boys aren't interested in me."

"I fail to see the problem with that." Klaus growled.

"Everything is going to be fine, and Uncle Elijah and Aunt Katherine live only a few miles from us." Caroline tried to diffuse the situation with their daughter.

"What about Grandma and Mark?" Viktoria asked.

"They will visit often. You'll see everything will be fine." Caroline said quietly.

XXXXX

Caroline rushed to the school. It had only been three days. Never had she been called by the principal before. Now she'd gotten the call from the principal to come immediately. Of course Klaus had been out catching up with an old buddy of his, and now she was scurrying to the school by herself.

Pulling into the parking lot she found the first space available and hurried into the school. Nervousness pooled in her belly, what could possibly be wrong?

"Hi, I'm Caroline Mikaelson," she said breathlessly to the secretary.

The secretary gave her a look that only made Caroline's heart clench tighter, before she rudely pointed to a closed door. With a sharp inhale she walked to the door knocked lightly and then opened it.

Viktoria and Zarek both sat on a bench arms crossed over their chests. They looked quickly at her and then back to the floor, not a good sign at all. The principal, sat at a desk he looked up at her as she entered.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked looking between her kids and the principal. She swallowed dreading the answer.

"I don't even know where to start," the principal stated, his voice shaking as he spoke. "But I want them out of the school and don't want them to return."

Viktoria started balling and just as Caroline was about to question her, papers started floating up off the desk.

"Oh," Caroline sighed. Shaking her head she walked toward the balding middle aged man who had retreated to a corner. Eyes dilating she locked eyes with him. "Who else saw this?"

"A teacher and the 2nd period English class." He answered mesmerized.

_Perfect!_ She could fix this, it would take a while, but she could do it. But what if she missed someone, what if they were all exposed. No, she wouldn't let that happen. Taking a deep breath in, "Here's what you're going to do. Burn any records that Viktoria and Zarek Mikaelson were ever students here. You're going to forget you saw, heard, or ever met them, do you understand?"

An hour and a half later and Caroline had single handedly compelled every student who had seen the incident. She still wasn't sure what the incident was, but she would get it out of the kids when they got home.

"Let's go home guys." She pulled both kids into a tight hug. "We'll talk about it when we get there, okay. I'm not mad. I just need a minute to process everything, alright?" Caroline hugged them a little tighter before releasing them.

She wasn't mad, but she was frazzled. Of course there had been the possibility of them being witches too. Still she worried about exposure and what could happen to them if others found out.

Zarek and Viktoria followed her to the SUV and got in. The drive back to the house was quiet. It was a shame they would have to leave New Orleans already. She really liked this house. The time her and Klaus had spent here so many years ago had been a defining moment in their relationship. It was part of the reason she'd decided to move here.

Klaus met them in the driveway as soon as they pulled up. "What happened? I've called you a dozen times, Caroline?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but there were some floating papers, and I just compelled four adults and twenty three middle schoolers. How was your morning?" Caroline answered sweetly as she walked into the house.

Klaus looked at his kids and saw the defeated look in them. He knew it was the situation Caroline was upset about rather than them. He walked toward them and put an arm around each of them leading them in the house. "Your mother just doesn't like compulsion. And gets stressed out, the last thing any of us want is to be ousted as supernatural creatures."

They walked inside and Caroline gave him an exasperated look as tears welled in her eyes. She pulled both kids into a tight hug. "You have no idea how scared I was. Come on let's sit down and talk about what happened."

They all sat down on the black leather couch together. Zarek started. "This boy was making fun of Viktoria, and I said something, than he pushed me and next thing I know he's falling to the floor clutching his head."

"I didn't mean to, he was going to hurt Zarek." Viktoria added wiping at tears.

"You should never feel bad about helping out your brother," Caroline said softly pulling Viktoria close. "I know it was an accident. We're going to have to work on controlling your power. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for each other, but magic can be very dangerous. I think now that we know you're indeed witches, we should have Bonnie teach you how to properly control your power," Klaus added.

"Does that mean we can move to the Philippines with them?" Zarek asked excited.

"That's something your mother and I will talk about," Klaus stated.

XXXXX

"I just got off the phone with Bonnie. She said they would be glad to have us till we find a place. Rebekah and Stefan are there also." Caroline lay down next to Klaus and snuggled into him.

"Are you sure Bonnie is the best one to teach them?"

"Yes, she knows what it's like to lose control. I think she is the best candidate."

"I guess we're moving again."

Caroline sighed. "I was really hoping for a proper tour of the city."

"We have eternity, Caroline, besides school can wait a few more days. It will be a family vacation."

XXXXX

"Mom, look what I can do," Viktoria exclaimed excitedly.

Caroline smiled and watched as Viktoria shut her eyes and slowly the pillows began to rise off the couch.

"They've both come a long way in a week." Bonnie came up beside her smiling. "They're going to be strong. I think it's best to keep them home till they learn control and before putting them back in public school. I'd venture to say they will be more powerful than me."

"Really?"

Bonnie nodded watching as the pillows swirled around the room. "Viktoria seems to be mastering control better than Zarek. But they both are remarkable. Esther was the original witch, I have no idea how powerful she was, but I don't think we have to worry about them being able to protect themselves."

Caroline sighed. A weight lifted off her shoulders. That did make her feel better.

"Look what I can do," Zarek said as he focused on a pillow and sent it careening back into the couch. "Pretty cool right?"

"Very cool," Caroline smiled.

**London, England**

**December 23****rd**** 2032**

"Viktoria is bringing home her boyfriend tonight, and I expect you to be nice," Caroline said. Her eyes stayed fixed on his as she ran a brush through her long blonde hair.

"I'm always nice," Klaus smirked kissing her collarbone.

"Sure, that's why our daughter hasn't brought home a guy since she was sixteen."

"If I recall that was mostly Kol," Klaus laughed. The boy hadn't even lasted through dinner.

Caroline sighed and glared at him. "And she hasn't brought home anyone since, which means she must be serious about this one."

"She's our daughter Caroline. I've seen enough things in my lifetime to lock her up and never let her out, all to keep her safe."

"Look, I know you want to protect her, Klaus. I do too, but we have to let her live. She is old enough to make her own decisions. And from what she's said, he sounds nice." Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a feather light kiss to the lips. "At least give him a chance. They're coming for dinner tonight before everyone else."

"Does he know about us?" Klaus growled. The more time he spent with Caroline the harder it was to tell her no.

"Yes, Viktoria said he knows."

"And he's still coming to meet us? Is he human or something else?" The boy was either very brave or very much in love.

"Human. All the more reason to be nice. Like I said he is important, he might be the one. Promise me you'll behave." Caroline pleaded.

"I'll try." The one? Klaus didn't want there to be a one. He wanted to keep Viktoria safe, but at the same time did Viktoria not deserve the same happiness he and Caroline had?

"I don't get it Zarek can bring home dozen of girls and you don't bat an eye, but Viktoria…."

"Zarek can take care of himself, Caroline. He's a witch and a wolf. Viktoria, she reminds me too much of Bekah. Falls too easily and trusts to easily. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Viktoria's a strong witch, Klaus. There is nothing wrong with falling in love. Besides, she's always been a good judge of character."

"Yes, that last boy was a real winner."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This boy is important to her, Klaus. And Zarek likes him, they use to be roommates. He's always teased her about her other boyfriends."

"Wait, Zarek's roommate? You're telling me our daughter is dating our son's wingman?" Klaus could practically see red.

"Oh please, Klaus, you knocked me up when we could barely call each other friends. We didn't get married until six years ago, and you think you have the right to be judgmental? Besides, Zarek wouldn't approve if he was still a player."

Klaus opened his mouth to respond when the front door opened.

XXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Viktoria bit her lip nervously as she squeezed her boyfriend, Isaac's hand.

"It'll be fine," Zarek shrugged patting Isaac on the back. "Dad's a little scary, but my mom's pretty good at keeping him calm."

"I shouldn't have brought you," Viktoria felt like she might get sick. Isaac and she hadn't started off as friends. In fact she'd despised him since he always hit on her. Than one fateful night he'd saved her from an attacker. Sure, she could have taken care of herself, but he hadn't known that. Things had gradually progressed between them and then one night he'd kissed her, and they'd been together ever since.

"I've met them once before but as your brother, and his wife. They seemed nice than." Isaac shrugged.

Viktoria sighed as Zarek opened the front door and they followed him in. Here went nothing. She nervously twiddled the diamond ring on her ring finger. Hopefully they didn't scare him off.

Caroline rushed down the stairs a few steps behind Klaus. Both moving at a speed somewhere between human and supernatural.

"Hi." Caroline hugged Zarek than Viktoria. "And you must be Isaac. It's nice to officially meet you as their mother and not sister in law." She pulled away and offered her hand to the dark haired boy.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mikaelson." Isaac shook her hand.

"Please call me Caroline, that makes me sound old, this is Klaus."

Caroline nudged Klaus hard in the ribs hoping he'd behave. He may not have seen it yet, but the large ring on Viktoria's finger hadn't gone unnoticed by her. She already felt the excitement kicking in.

The front door opened again before Klaus had a chance to respond. Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Stefan came in.

"Hello," Rebekah said smiling as Stefan struggled with the luggage behind her. "We caught an earlier flight and came a little earlier."

"And it looks like we are just in time for the fun," Kol smirked eyeing Isaac. "Who might you be?"

"This is my fiancé, Isaac," Viktoria said glaring at Kol.

"Fiancé, oh my god, this is so exciting." Rebekah hugged Viktoria tightly.

Caroline smiled and Klaus growled earning him another nudge in the ribs. "That's wonderful," Caroline said joining the hug.

"Wow," Bonnie added bumping Kol and frowning at him. His smirk only widened.

Klaus stood still, his mind processing the news. Of all the things he hadn't seen that coming. He could see how happy Viktoria and Caroline were. He didn't buy it. This boy would be put through the ringer before he earned his blessing. If that boy did anything to hurt Viktoria he wouldn't be breathing for very much longer.

"This is going to be even more fun, than I thought. Merry Christmas, Nik." Kol said setting his and Bonnie's bags down.

XXXXX

After a long hour it was finally time for dinner. Viktoria led Isaac to the dining room. This was where it always went bad. So far everyone had left them alone, but dinner was where it would all happen. She just hoped her family didn't scare Isaac off.

"Your home is really amazing, Caroline." Isaac complimented as they took their seats.

"Oh you might not want to sit there. I took the liberty of lacing our champagne with blood, you should sit on the other side of the table with the other humans," Kol smiled evilly.

Viktoria got up with Isaac moving to the other side.

"Well then, I guess I won't be sitting with you," Bonnie retorted taking a seat next to Viktoria.

"Be nice, Kol." Rebekah glared as she smacked him on the back of the head. "You know not all of us drink blood."

"Still on the bunny diet?" Kol smirked at Stefan.

"Enough Kol."

"So you're not a vampire either?" Isaac asked Bonnie.

"No, I'm a witch." Bonnie smiled. "Don't worry about my husband. Kol takes nothing seriously."

"Yes, let's have a nice meal, shall we?" Elijah said as he and Katherine sat at the table.

Viktoria smiled at her uncle. Elijah always was proper and polite. She loved that about him.

"Alright, I think we're ready." Caroline said as she set a heaping plate of roast beef on the table. She took her spot next to Klaus.

"So you two are getting married, have you set a date?" Katherine asked.

"We were thinking sometime not this spring but the next after graduation." Viktoria smiled softly.

"A spring wedding is nice," Rebekah smiled.

"I agree," Caroline added excitedly.

"So, Isaac, why don't you tell us what exactly it is that you're majoring in?" Klaus asked.

"Uh, um, I'm studying photography."

"And what kind of pictures do you take? Anything naughty?" Kol asked.

"I've done a few weddings and birthdays, that sort of thing."

Kol opened his mouth to speak again, but Bonnie stepped in. "Kol."

"What, inquiring minds want to know." He answered innocently.

"It's obvious the boy must fancy her," Klaus sighed leaning back. "You'd have to be a fool or in love to sit down at a table full of vampires, four of them being from the oldest and deadliest family of vampires in existence." With that said he took a long drink from his goblet his eyes flashing yellow for a moment before returning to their natural blue.

"I should have used more champagne and less blood, my mistake." Kol took a long drink from his glass.

"Please stop," Viktoria pleaded quietly.

"This is supposed to be a nice family Christmas dinner." Caroline chided.

"Is that why Damon and Elena didn't come?" Kol joked. "Shame too, I miss the annual neck breaking, although…" he turned his gaze on Isaac. "There is still a possibility."

"Nobody is getting their necks broken." Elijah said sternly. "Caroline is right, this is supposed to be a nice meal amongst family."

"Thank you." Viktoria nodded at Elijah.

"I know I'm new here and you don't know me. I've known Zarek since freshmen year of college and Viktoria shortly thereafter. I love Viktoria, and I really would like to…become a member of this family. If you'd allow it?"

"That's good enough for me." Stefan broke the tense silence.

"I second that, can we please eat. The full moons tonight, and I'd really like to enjoy my dinner before locking myself in the basement," Zarek said.

After a few heavy sighs and grumbles the family started eating again. Conversations returned to normal, or as normal as a family full of vampires, hybrids, witches, and humans could be.

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my wonderful readers. Your support has meant so much to me. Over 900 followers that still blows me away. I hope this lived up to your expectations. Thank you.**

**For anyone who is interested I have already started my next Klaroline fic titled **_**When Darkness Falls**_**. Prologue is already posted if you want to check that out. **

**Again thank you for your support and reading. **


End file.
